Frozen Turtles in Space
by Iron117Prime
Summary: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have reunited with Elsa, Anna, and the rest of the Frozen gang. However, its not exactly the happy-reunion they've hoped for as they face old enemies as well as embark on an adventure that leads them off their world and across the stars in a race against the ruthless Triceratons to save the universe itself.
1. From Peace to Escalations

**Hi everyone. Well it's finally here, the sequel to Frozen Turtles! Just as you might imagine from the title, it will feature the Turtles and Frozen gang in space as they battle the Triceratons and Lord Dregg for the Heart of Darkness. Sorry it took so long, but I had quite a lot going on with work, school, and other fanfics to write. I have made it a personal code of mine to never work on more than two or three stories at a time with my schedule; else I'd be overwhelmed. Now anyway, there will be a few introductory chapters as our heroes meet again and face some familiar foes before facing the Triceratons.  
**

 **So without further delay, I present the first chapter to my new story "Frozen Turtles in Space"**

 **From Peace to Escalations**

 _Arendelle_

It had been several months since the Turtles last visited Arendelle for Anna's birthday, and the kingdom was now enjoying a time of peace. Despite hostilities from both Prince Hans and the former Duke of Weselton, the kingdom had established better relations with both Weselton and the Southern Isles as the newly appointed duke and Hans' older brothers we're more diplomatic than their former associates.

Queen Elsa had established a royal council to help her govern the small kingdom should she ever have to leave it again, a wise decision considering they had befriended Mutant Turtles from another world and may have to cross into it again if something ever came up, which was more than likely.

Speaking of said Queen, she was currently meditating in her personal room. After gaining some lessons from both Leo and Splinter, Elsa had quickly become accustomed to it. It helped her considerably in terms of controlling her powers as well as her emotions, which are indeed tied to her magic. As she meditated, she couldn't help but wonder about her mutant friends and how they we're doing right now. She heard a knock on her door.

"Elsa, it's me Anna. Can I come in?"

She smiled at the sound of her sister's voice as she stood up. "You may."

Anna walked in. "Hey, I see your looking well rested."

"Meditation has done wonders for me." Elsa told her younger sister before a smirk appeared on her face. "Maybe you should try it, keep yourself from acting overly emotional again?"

Anna made a smirk. "Since when do _I_ act overly emotional?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Elsa joked.

The red-haired princess made a fake-pout before they both laughed out loud. Anna had a sad smile on her face. "We haven't heard from them in a while. I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine." Elsa assured. "We both know they are more than capable of taking care of themselves."

"Just wish they'd visit more often."

"So do I." Elsa replied. "But traveling between worlds isn't like crossing a street. Plus as Queen and Princess, you and I still have our fair share of responsibilities."

"That's true." Anna said before a sly grin appeared on her face. "Bet you wish you had a certain sword-wielding Turtle to help you out."

Elsa gave a chuckle, as her cheeks blushed a bit. Soon a certain living snowman entered the room.

"Hey Elsa, Hey Anna."

"Oh Hi Olaf." Elsa greeted as Anna got on her knees and hugged the little snowman. "What are you doing here?"

Olaf bore his innocent smile as he answered. "Kristof said he and the guards brought all that Kraang stuff to the courtyard, like you said."

Both sisters became serious as Elsa immediately walked out into the hallway with Anna and Olaf following her. Elsa had recently given an order that all advanced technology that belonged to the Kraang or the Foot we're to be brought to the castle so that no 'undesirables' would be able to get their hands on it.

* * *

Kristof, Sven, and several Arendelle Royal Guardsman had brought in wagons-full of advanced technology which consisted of Kraang droid suits, destroyed Foot-boots, several Kraang weapons, and other pieces of advanced technology. It was all being pilled up in the center of the courtyard, and the pile was actually quite large.

"That the last of it?" Kristof asked.

"Yes, that is all." One guard replied.

"Good, so now, what do we do with it?" Kristof asked as he looked to his faithful reindeer Sven who had a raised eyebrow himself.

"Kristof." He turned to see it was Elsa calling him as she, Anna, and Olaf walked out of the castle and into the courtyard.

Olaf, as innocent and naïve as he was, looked at the pile of advanced technology in awe. "Oooh, so many shinny things."

For the most part, he was ignored as Elsa went straight to business. "You sure you got all of it?"

"We turned Arendelle upside down and inside out." Kristof replied. "If this isn't all of it, then its probably at the bottom of the harbor where no one else can get it."

"So, now that we got it, what are we gonna do with it Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa had a serious look on her face. "We're going to destroy it."

That took a few of them by surprise, especially the guards. "You're majesty, is that wise? We could use this technology for ourselves."

"I'd rather not take that chance." Elsa explained. "We know next to nothing about this sort of technology, and we even run the risk of people with 'less-than-noble' desires getting their hands on it and I can't allow that. We all saw what this technology is capable of in the hands of a madman like Oroku Saki, I will not endanger my Kingdom again."

"Yeah, I'm with my sister on this one." Anna was in complete agreement.

Everyone seemed to get the idea as they weren't about to question their Queen in regards to Arendelle's safety.

"So, how are we gonna destroy it?" Kristof asked. "I'm guessing we can't just take a bunch of hammers to them."

"Elsa, maybe you can freeze them all and break them?" Anna suggested.

"That could work." Elsa considered. "But maybe we should do it somewhere else where there aren't any people around."

As everyone was considering their options, Olaf looked at the pile of Kraang technology with great interest and wonder. His eyes spotted something that seemed different from the rest. It was small silver remote-like devoice with three hexagon symbols in the center. Olaf grabbed it with his stick-hands and picked it up.

"Hmm, I wonder what this does?" He wondered out loud as he pressed the center symbol which began to glow a pinkish-purple and suddenly it floated up in the air and a pink, triangular portal opened up. This got everyone's attention.

"Whoa, what the?!" Kristof questioned.

"Olaf, what did you do?!" Elsa questioned.

The little snowman wasn't paying attention as he smiled at the pink portal, mesmerized by the light and some idea popped into his head.

"Hey, this what the Turtles used! Maybe they're on the other side! Let's go visit them!"

"Olaf wait!" Anna tried to stop him, but Olaf had already ran into the portal. Anna, feeling worried for her little friend immediately rushed in after him.

"Anna!" Kristof exclaimed as he rushed in after her as well with Sven by his side.

Elsa had a look that mixed both frustration and worry. "I'm going in."

The guards we're instantly shocked by this. "Your majesty you can't!" One guard tried to stop her.

"My sister is in there! I am not leaving her or my friends!" Elsa said as she began to report instructions to her guards. "Tell my council what's happened. After I go through, close this portal and destroy it along with all the technology."

"What?!" Another guard questioned. "Your highness! What about you!? How will you get back?!"

"I'll find a way." Elsa assured. "But as I said, destroy this technology. I will not let it endanger my kingdom." Without saying anything else, she ran into the portal after her sister and friends.

The guards looked to each other with worry before one of them took out his sword and cut the main device to shut the portal down.

"You heard her majesty." He said to the other guards. "We will destroy this technology, but let us have faith that our Queen will return to us." All the guards saluted as they began to take care of their duties and another one went to inform the council. The leader of the guards had silently hopped for four certain saviors of Arendelle to return and help their Queen as they had before.

* * *

 _New York; the Turtles' Lair_

It seemed like a normal day for the Turtles and their friends as they pretty much chilled in their home in the sewers. Raph was at the punching-dummy as usual, Master Splinter was meditating in the dojo; Leo, April O'Neil, Mikey, Karai, and Casey Jones sat on the coach and watched some re-run episode of _'Crognard The Barbarian'_ ; while Donnie was in his lab studying some left-over Kraang technology.

Karai had a bored expression on her face as they watched the 80s cartoon. "I can't believe you guys watch this stuff."

"Hey don't be dissing Crognard sis!" Mikey defended. "The dude can bend spikes with his pecks!"

"And this is supposed to make me interested?" Karai questioned.

"The show's from the 80s." Raph said as he joined them. "Pretty much everything was ridiculous back then."

"You know what else is ridiculous?" Casey chimed in. "You guys fighting a bunch of magic people and I get stuck on the side lines, _again!_ "

"Technically we didn't fight any magic users; only Queen Elsa has magic power." Leo corrected.

April and Casey we're both told about their adventures in Arendelle, as well as their meeting of Queen Elsa and her friends, and while April was quite impressed and very interested in someone with actual magic powers, Casey however was miffed that he got left out of the action.

"So, how long till we get to go?" April asked. "I'm kind of a bit excited to meet this Ice Queen." She'd be lying if she said she wasn't interested. From what the Turtles told of her, she and this Elsa had quite a bit in common.

"Well given that our friends pretty much govern a whole kingdom, it would be pretty difficult to find an opening in their schedule." Leo replied.

"Plus they live in a parallel world so, there's that." Karai chimed in.

Before anything else could be said however, Don came in from his lab. "Guys, you all better get in here! The Kraang orb is active again!"

True to his word, the white orb was pulsating with small purple lights. The Turtles, Karai, April, Casey, and even Master Splinter all saw this and had troubled expressions.

"Hmm, this is most alarming." Splinter mused as he stroke his beard.

"The Kraang are back, _again_?!" Mikey questioned.

Raph looked more irritated. "Seriously, this is like what the fifth time?! Can't those brain-squids take a hint!?"

"Donnie, any info on what they're up to this time?" Leo asked as Donnie was on the computer trying to decipher the information.

"Not yet, but I can be pretty sure that it'd be pretty big, knowing them."

"So, what's the plan?" April asked.

"I've got one!" They all turned to see Casey holding up a portal projector the Turtles confiscated during the whole 'worm-quake-mess' which he activated and opened a portal up. "We hit those guys straight on their home turf!"

"You out of your mind Jones?!" Karai questioned.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "No, he's just really stupid."

"Hey guys I'm serious!" Casey explained as he put on his gear; including his modified hockey-glove, paint-can-grenades, roller blades, and his duffle bag of sports equipment. "We always wait for the Kraang to come to our doorstep, but if we hit them where they live, we might take em down once and for all!"

Master Splinter gave a 'hmm' as he considered the thought. "A very interesting plan, Casey."

This caused all four Turltes, Karai, and even April to look at Splinter with surprised expressions.

"Yes I'd never thought I'd hear myself say that either." Splinter began. "But the Kraang do keep returning despite our efforts to drive them back. If we manage to neutralize their home we may find a way to keep them from ever returning to our world."

That got the group of young fighters to consider it. "Well, when you put it like that." Raph seemed to get it.

"Casey, for once you may actually be onto something." Leo said.

"So we're actually storming in Dimension X?" Karai questioned, still not comfortable with it, primarily because she'd never been to Dimension X.

"You got a better idea?" Leo asked. "If we hit the Kraang before they're ready with whatever they're planning, we might be able to finally stop them."

"Then we better get going." April said, surprising the group.

"You're coming to?" Mikey asked.

"Of course I am."

"April, are you sure that's a good idea?" Don questioned. "You _are_ the Kraang's primary target."

"Yeah but I'm not some helpless damsel in distress." April replied.

"Oh really? I seem to recall a few times you've been kidnapped." Karai cracked, causing April to glare slightly.

"That was before I got some training, I bet I can even kick _your_ butt Karai." April cracked, earning a returning glare from Karai.

"That is enough!" Master Splinter stopped it before it could escalate. "April, if you feel you are ready then you may join them, however, as you are the Kraang's target, you must not directly engage unless absolutely necessary. Understood?"

"Yes Sensei." April bowed slightly.

"Leonardo, take your brothers, sister, and your friends and leave for Dimension X. I shall stay behind and make contact with our allies should the Kraang already be prepared for another invasion." Master Splinter told his eldest son. "Good luck."

"Yes Master Splinter." Leo turned to Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey, and Karai. "Alright guys, lets get going."

Donnie grabbed a duffle bag of oxygen converters, as the air in Dimension X is toxic to non-Dimension-X-natives and they all jumped through the portal, Mikey being last as he shouted "BOOYAKASHA!"

* * *

 _Rhyker's Island_

Oroku Saki, still in his orange prison suit, continued to sit in his secure cell, as he looked at the small vile that contained a small sample of Elsa's blood. If one could look closely, they could see small blue sparkles in the red liquid. There was a shift in his door as a small section was opened and a tray of food was put in.

He took the tray and noticed a small note on it that read _'enjoy the potatoes'_. He looked at the pile of so-called mashed potatoes and saw it was actually some form of clay, as he turned it over he saw a timer and some wires: it was a make-shift bomb.

Oroku Saki placed it on the door and pressed a red light as the timer counted down for thirty seconds. Using his own strength, Oroku Saki pried the metal that served as his bed from the wall and placed it on one side of the toilet as he sat in the corner behind it.

 ***BOOM!***

A small explosion blew the outside door off; the metal provided a shield from the blast that Oroku Saki took cover from. Once the dust settled alarms immediately began to blare as Oroku Saki took the fork and knife from his tray and walked outside.

Once he was there, the water sprinklers activated from the fire caused by the explosion and rained down. He ignored it and looked to see seven cells similar to his; two on the main floor, and the other four on the story above him. The only gate that led outside opened up as ten guards with riot shields and clubs came in, banging their shields.

"Inmate! On your knees!" The lead guard exclaimed.

The burnt face of Oroku Saki scowled at these fools as he held the utensils in his hand and charged forward at blazing speed. Before the first guard could react, Oroku Saki already used his knife to slice his throat. He then used his own physical speed and strength to stab the fork into the head of the second guard through his own riot-helmet. He then stabbed a third guard in the heart with the knife before the remaining six guards pulled out their guns and tried to shot him.

Oroku Saki was quick enough to rush to the closest guard, grab his arm and dislocate it before forcing him to shoot at one of the other guards before Oroku Saki snapped his neck. The remaining four tried to shoot at him but he was far too quick for any of them to react. He delivered a powerful kick to one guard's neck, snapping it and killing him before punching one in the face and knocking all his teeth out, while simultaneously sending him flying into the other two guards. Using this he grabbed the his previously used fork and knife before he threw them both at the two disoriented guards, impacting them both in the head killing them. He slowly went to the downed guard he previously punched and threw before he stomped onto his neck and snapped it.

The killer looked at the only guard who bore a riot mask as he put the gun away.

"You are late."

He took off his mask to reveal the face of an Asian American man with black hair and sunglasses. This man was Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons and one of Shredder's top enforcers in the New York underworld.

"Apologies, Lord Shredder." Hun bowed. "But hacking into a prison and falsifying one's ID takes time."

"Never mind that, free the others." Oroku Saki ordered.

"As you wish." Hun bowed as he went to a small control room near the gate and pressed a few command keys to unlock the cells in the room. Once they opened, certain mutated individuals stepped out. The first was Tiger Claw, followed by Rahzar, Fishface, Stockman-Fly, Bebop, Rocksteady, and even the Rat King as he bore a helmet on his head to block his psychic abilities.

The Foot Mutants bowed before Oroku Saki as he stood with Hun by his side.

"Master Shredder." Tiger Claw was the first to speak.

"Is it finally time to check out of this dump?" Rahzar asked.

"Indeed it is, Bradford." Oroku Saki confirmed.

"Eh just one question boss. How do we get out?" Fishface asked.

"Yeah homie, this place is crawling with guards! They'll be here in five minutes or less!" Bebop added.

Oroku Saki turned to the Rat King. "Falco."

He couldn't see him with his helmet, but he could still hear him. "Oroku Saki."

"I will remove the helmet that blocks your abilities, and in return you will aid us in our escape from this prison."

"Why would I help you?" The Rat King questioned. "I helped you before when you tried to abduct that Ice Queen. Look where I ended up."

"Would you prefer to rot here while your enemies live on?" Oroku Saki questioned.

"You better hurry and make mind." Rocksteady said in his thick Russian accent. "Guards will be here any minute."

Falco only smiled. "Get this off me, and you got a deal." He patted his helmet. Oroku Saki then turned to Rahzar and nodded. The dog-mutant growled as he sliced off the helmet with his claws to reveal the hideous face of the Rat King.

Fishface was the only one to cringe at his face. "He looks worse than you." He uttered to Oroku Saki who glared in his direction.

The Rat King paid this no mind as he could feel his psychic powers as well as his connection established to pretty much every rat in Rhyker's Island.

* * *

"Put this entire facility under lockdown! NOW!" The Warden ordered as one of the guards was working at the main console where they could see several security feeds, one of which showed Oroku Saki and his associates outside their cells.

"Guards are scrambling! They should be…." The guard at the controls informed before he was cut off by panicked cries coming in over the radio.

" _Sir! Sir we need back up!"_

" _AHHH! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"_

" _RATS! RATS! I HATE RATS!"_

"What the hell is going on?!" The Warden asked as they saw more chaos ensuing on the security feeds through the monitors. They could see rats pouring into the facility from the outside as well as several rats from inside the prison washing over people like a flood. People panicked as they we're quickly overwhelmed and chewed on. Several guards tried to pull out their guns and shoot, but they didn't even slow them down.

The Warden and his personal guard could only look in silence at this. The silence was cut-off when they heard scurrying sounds coming from the vents behind them. In less than a second, hundreds of rats came out and began to swarm them. The guard pulled out his pistol and tried to shoot, but he didn't get too far as he was quickly swarmed over, the Warden was next as the rats pilled on top of him.

* * *

The Rat King could see through the eyes of his 'soldiers' as they completely overwhelmed the entire prison.

"It is done, Rhyker's Island is now in complete chaos."

"Then it is time we take our leave." Tiger Claw said.

"Agreed." Oroku Saki turned to the fly-mutant. "Stockman!"

"Yezzz, Mazzzter Shredder!" Stockman-Fly buzzed as Oroku Saki tossed him the small vile of Elsa's blood.

"That is a sample of blood acquired from the Ice Queen. When we return, I want you to find everything you can from it, including how to replicate and weaponizing it."

Stockman-Fly looked at it with great interest. "Ooooh… thizzz should be mozzzt fazzzinating."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets make like piñatas and beat it!" Rahzar urged.

"Aye and we smash our way out like we smash the piñatas!" Rocksteady charged at a wall and broke it down with his rhino-like strength.

"Yes! Sweet Freedom!" Bebop cheered as he preformed a robot-like dance to slide his way out through the hole.

Rahzar, Fishface, Stockman-Fly, and the Rat King all made a beeline straight for the hole that would lead them out.

Tiger Claw approached his master. "My Lord, what will be our next move once we return to New York?"

"We shall find Hamato Yoshi and those wretched Turtles, in addition we shall also find a way to return to that Arendelle Kingdom and capture the Ice Queen!" Oroku Saki answered.

"Even after all this time, you still find an interest in her?" Tiger Claw asked.

"She possesses the power to destroy entire armies, even control the world with just the swipe of her hand! I _will_ possess that power! Even if I have to rip out of her body!" Oroku Saki declared.

"Well, before you can do anything like that…" Hun approached him with a plastic box. "You will first be needing this." He opened the lid to reveal the contents: The Kuro Kabuto.

Oroku Saki smiled evilly as he took his helmet and placed it on. The moment it fell on, it was as if the world itself stopped as a great evil had awoken: The Shredder has returned.

 **Done.**

 **I know this chapter seems short, but I promise that each one will get longer as the story progresses.**

 **The Turtles, along with April, Casey, and Karai are heading to Dimension X, unbeknownst to them, so are Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristof, and Sven. The Kraang are plotting their return and Shredder has escaped from prison and has an even greater drive to kill the Turtles and acquire Elsa's powers. But soon, they will face an even greater threat that will threaten the existence of not just Earth but countless other worlds as well.**

 **Yes this will be a LeoXElsa pairing**

 **There are two things I want to point out. The first is that there will be a few chapters of our heroes facing both the Kraang and the Foot before we meet the Triceratons. Also, Karai will be joining our heroes as they travel in space.**

 **Second, I am aware in the cannon TMNT 2012 series that the Rat King died back in Season 2. However, when I wrote my first Frozen Turtles fic we had no confirmation he died way until Season 4, long after I finished my first story. So the Rat King in my story is alive at this point, and he'll be working with Shredder for the time being.**

 **Once again, I apologize for the long wait, but the story is finally here. What will happen next? How will the Frozen gang react to Dimension X? Find out next time. I will see you all soon.**

 **One more… BOOYAKASHA!**


	2. Unexpected Reunions

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait between the first chapter and the previous one. I've had a lot of stuff going on with work and my personal life, not to mention other stories that I've been working on as well, as I've likely said before. So anyway, here is the next chapter. I own neither 'Frozen' nor TMNT.**

 **Oh, one small note. People have been asking me of putting in Frozen villains in my stories, the most prominent one is Ingrid from the "Once Upon a Time" TV show. I've never watched the show myself, though I've heard of it. If I do put any Non-TMNT villains in my Frozen Turtles stories, it will not be this one as this is set during the first part of Season 4 in which the characters are all in space against the Triceratons and Lord Dregg, so any Frozen-villains would be a bit out of place. I hope that clears things up for you.**

 **Unexpected Reunions**

A pink triangular portal opened up as the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turltes, along with April, Casey, and Karai, came out and landed on what seemed like solid ground. The portal closed behind them as they saw where they we're; it seemed like a world made entirely out of storm-clouds with the group being in-between two long lines of Kraang portals. It was the 'Grand Central Station of Dimensional Travel' the group came to during the whole 'Wormquake fiasco'

"Oh man not _this_ place again." Raph groaned.

"I _love_ this place!" Mikey cheered excitedly.

"You would." Raph sighed.

"What _is_ this place anyway?" Karai asked, never being here before.

"That's right you weren't with us." Leo began to explain. "It's basically a limbo between Earth, Dimension X, and all the other parallel dimensions. Its how the Kraang travel between worlds."

"Oh, got it." Karai understood.

"So when are we gonna bust some brain-squids?" Casey questioned eagerly as he was looking forward to fighting more Kraang.

"With our luck, probably any minute now." Donnie guessed.

No sooner than when Donnie spoke those words, April felt her forehead as her own psychic powers began to vibrate a bit; something the others noticed.

"April, you okay?" Donnie asked with concern.

"I… I sense something coming."

"Kraang?" Karai asked.

"I don't think so…. But…" Her eyes shot open. "There!" She pointed forward where another portal opened twenty feet in front of them.

"Get ready team!" Leo ordered as he drew his blades, Raph his sais, Don his bow, Mikey his nunchucks; April pulled out her tessen as Karai unsheathed her blade while Casey pulled out his baseball bat. The group stood with glares, ready to face whatever came out of the portal.

They did not expect however a certain snowman to stumble out of the portal and trip a bit before looking up at the group of teenage heroes who could only look in shock and surprise.

"What the heck?!" Casey questioned.

"Is that a snowman?" April questioned as well.

"OLAF?!" Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Karai all exclaimed at the same time.

The small snowman by the name of Olaf could only smile at his friends. "Oh, hi everyone!" He cheerily waved.

Before anything else could be said, Olaf was soon followed by the large reindeer named Sven, his owner Kristof, Princess Anna, and finally Queen Elsa before the portal shut behind them.

"Olaf, don't do that! We we're…." Elsa's scolding was cut off when she set eyes upon her mutant friends; she, as well as Anna, Kristof, even Sven we're surprised.

April and Casey seemed surprised and confused by the individuals before them; but none we're more surprised than the Turtles and Karai who had been unexpectedly reunited with their friends.

"Guys?!" Anna exclaimed in a bit of a joyous surprise.

"No way!" Kristof stated.

"Elsa? Anna? Kristof?" Leo questioned.

"Dudes!" Mikey shouted with a large grin as he quickly embraced the whole group in one large bear hug. "Missed you guys!"

Mikey let go of all of them as Anna embraced him in an individual hug. "Missed you to, Mikey."

Raph and Donnie approached Kristof as they shook hands with him. "Hey guys, it's been a while." The young man greeted.

"Yeah, how you been, man?" Raph asked.

"Oh, usual." Kristof replied as Sven came up and the Turtles gave the reindeer pats on the head.

"Yeah just wish we'd meet under better circumstances." Donnie said.

"You and me both pal." Kristof agreed.

Raph soon felt an embrace on his legs and looked down to see Olaf, as usual, giving another one of his warm hugs. "Hi Raph! Miss me?"

The red-clad Turtle rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure." He had grown a bit fond of the little snowman, but the constant hugs we're getting a bit annoying for him.

Elsa gave an embrace to Karai as the two broke off. "Your majesty." Karai gave a joking bow, causing Elsa to smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Good to see you to, Karai." Elsa smiled and saw a certain sword-wielding turtle as he walked toward her. She gave a warm smile. "Hello Leo."

"Hey Elsa." Leo said as he rubbed the back of his neck somewhat nervously. "Its good to see you. I hope you'd been…" He was cut off when Elsa wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you to." She said to him as he gave a returning embrace and the two broke off. Elsa noticed the two teenagers behind the group. "I see you have friends with you."

The mutants' group remembered as Leo began to make introductions. "Oh right; these are our friends April O'Neil and Casey Jones. April, Casey, this is Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristof, Sven, and Olaf."

"Nice to meet you." Elsa waved to the surprised teenagers, April was the first to get her bearings.

"Wait… wait… you're _the_ Queen Elsa? The ice queen they told us about?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow amusingly. "You know anyone else named Elsa with ice magic?"

April stuttered for a bit as she tried to bow. "Sorry, I didn't mean any offense, your majesty!" She was a bit nervous, not every day you meet an actual monarch.

Elsa gave a chuckle to ease the tension the younger girl was experiencing. "It's alright, I'm joking." She offered her hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you April."

The young redhead was quite surprised by the easiness the young Queen was showing. But she quickly took her hand and shook it, somewhat rapidly. "Uh yeah, it's nice to meet you to, your highness."

The younger of the two royal Arendelle sisters joined in. "Hi April, I'm Anna. Nice to finally meet you!"

April was still in a bit of a 'royal' shock (pardon the pun) as she not only just met a queen but a princess to. "Uh you're highness….I…"

Anna laughed as she pulled April into a friendly hug. "Don't be so tense, any friend of the Turtles is a friend of ours."

At the same time, Kristof was shaking hands with Casey. "Nice to meet you Casey."

Casey gave a bit of a smirk. "Yep, Casey Jones; inspiring do-gooder and all around badass at your service." He noticed Sven. "Dude, you got a pet deer?"

"Sven, and he's a reindeer."

"Cool!" Casey said as he patted the reindeer's head.

"Hi April and Casey!" Olaf walked toward the two once they finished with their respective greetings. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

April almost gushed at the small snowman. "Awe, aren't you just so cute!" She actually kneeled down and embraced the snowman.

"Heh, talking snowman. That's cool." Casey shrugged. He wasn't into cute things.

The brief happiness of this reunion was taken down when Karai got everyone's attention. "Look I'm sure we're all glad to see each other, but what are you guys doing here anyway?" She got right to the situation at hand.

Elsa had a serious look as she began to explain. "I had my guards gather up all the leftover technology from when the Kraang and Foot came to Arendelle. Olaf however was playing with a piece, and a portal I think you call it, opened up and we came in."

Most of the Turltes and their friends looked serious as Raph face-palmed. "This is why you keep stuff like that away from him."

"So, what exactly is this place anyway?" Anna looked around.

"It looks like we're in the middle of a storm." Kristof observed.

Olaf got a look at one of the pink portals on the side and saw what appeared to be a cosmic ocean with whale-like creatures swimming through the void. "Ooh, so beautiful."

Karai quickly pulled the snowman away as Donnie began to explain. "We're in a space between dimensions."

"What do you mean by that?" Elsa asked, not quite understanding dimensional-science.

"You know how there are different worlds, right?" Donnie continued to explain. "Well between each world is a space; like how there's an ocean separating two continents. Think of all these different worlds as continents, islands, and other land-masses while this place is the ocean in between them."

"Ooh an ocean! I always wanted to swim! Are we gonna see any fish here?" Olaf exclaimed like a child.

Anna chuckled. "They don't mean an actual ocean, Olaf."

"So what are you guys doing here then?" Kristof asked the group.

There was a grim and somber expression amongst the teenagers as Leo answered. "The Kraang are back."

That got the Frozen casts' attention almost instantly. "Oh no." Elsa dread.

"Oh no is right." Mikey added in an equally grim tone.

"We came here to see if we can stop them before they can actually do any damage." April continued to explain.

"And we're gonna do that by hitting them right on their home turf!" Casey finished.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Kristof said, already taking a liking to Casey with Sven looking toward the younger boy.

"Is there anything we can do to help you? I mean we're here to." Anna offered.

"Well maybe…" Leo was about to think of something when April spoke up.

"Uh Leo, are you sure about this? I mean this is the Kraang we're talking about."

"Don't worry, they can handle themselves." Leo assured.

"Yeah if you seen what Elsa can do, you'd know she can handle this." Mikey added.

"Plus they _did_ help take down Shredder's army when he invaded Arendelle." Donnie pointed out.

"Seriously even Elsa went one-on-one with Shredder and still made it out." Raph said as well.

"Wait, you're serious?!" April looked toward the Ice Queen in surprise, as well as Casey. "You took on Shredder?!"

"Something like that." Elsa said with a timid shrug, as she recalled that one particular fight where she dabbled a bit too close to her inner darkness, but was stopped at the last minute from doing something she would later regret.

"We can absolutely help." Anna added.

"Alright, we'll let you guys tag along." Casey said.

"If you're serious about helping us you'll need these." Karai took Donnie's duffle bag and opened it up to present the oxygen converters that the purple-clad turtle previously packed.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristof looked at these strange devices. "Uh what are these exactly?" Kristof asked.

"The air in Dimension X is toxic and we can't breath it." Donnie explained. "But these will help you to breathe normally while you're there."

With the help of the Turtles and their friends; Elsa, Anna, and Kristof we're equipped with their oxygen converters and even hooked one onto Sven, attached to his saddle, to help the reindeer breath. They didn't give one to Olaf, as he didn't actually have any lungs so we wouldn't necessarily need one. Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April, Casey, and Karai each put on an oxygen converter themselves. Casey even gave Anna a baseball bat, as she didn't have any weapons to use.

"So where do we find the Kraang?" Elsa asked.

"Any one of these portals could lead us to Dimension X." Leo responded as the large group began to walk and look into some of the portals hoping to find their target.

"Well then its like looking for a needle in a haystack." Kristof said in response to that with Sven walking beside him. "And what does Dimension X even look like, anyway? Some of us haven't even been there."

"Trust me, you'll know." Raph said, as he really hated the Kraang's home dimension.

"Well with our luck, they're more than likely to find _us_ first." Karai pointed out.

"Would that be a good thing or a bad thing though?" Anna wondered.

"Well it's a good thing because we'll find the Kraang, but a bad thing because they're the ones who found us before we're ready." Mikey answered.

"I just want something to fight." Casey said.

"Hey guys!" Olaf called, getting everyone's attention as the little snowman was standing right in front of one portal. "Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I think I found Dimension X because I'm seeing a lot of metal guys with pink squids in their chests walking toward us."

Everyone had shocked looks just when laser fire shot out of the portal and toward Olaf, but Anna was able to quickly run and pull him away.

"Yeah I think they found us." Anna pointed out.

"You think?" Karai questioned as out through said portal, almost a dozen Kraang droids came marching into the limbo-dimension.

"We got more form behind!" April pointed out as many more Kraang droids from several portals behind them; and not just them, many more Kraang's in hover-pods flew around them, and even two Bio-Droids. The groups of heroes we're quickly surrounded as they either drew their weapons or took some form of combat stances while circling up around each other.

"It is the ones called the Turtles, along with the one known as April O'Neil as well as the one that is the cyrokentic human known by the name Queen Elsa of Arendelle." One Kraang droid observed.

"That's a lot of Kraang droids." Kristof pointed out somewhat nervously. "Think we can take them all."

"I wouldn't count on it!"

This new voice came from behind as the whole group looked in surprise to see the massive metal body of the second-in-command of the Kraang army walk toward them.

"Been a while, freaks!" The Kraang with a cybernetic eye greeted.

"While the Frozen group we're surprised by the appearance of this new Kraang, the Turtles simply groaned.

"Not this guy again." Donnie moaned.

"That's right! Kraang Sub-Prime returns!" The second-in-command of the Kraang army greeted as he flexed his tentacles. "You like that, don't ya? Do you like this?" He showed off more of his 'muscle'. "Yeah, you like that."

"Uh who is this guy?" Anna worriedly questioned her friends.

"Kraang Sub-Prime. Basically a Kraang general." Donnie answered.

Said Kraang general gave a chuckle. "I knew sending that signal would draw the Turtles in, and like any pets, little O'Neil would follow. But I'd never thought I'd get the little Ice Queen to. Oh how _awesome_ my day has become!" He glared at them as all the Kraang droids pointed their guns at them. "Now come quietly or I vaporize ya!"

Everyone looked with either glares or worried looks as they prepared for a fight. Leo glanced toward the Queen of Arendelle. "Elsa we need a whiteout!"

"I'm on it." Elsa brought her hands close and created a large and pulsating energized snowball, April and Casey looked toward that with surprise, they heard Elsa had magic powers, but didn't expect to see it in person like this. Elsa threw the ball in the air and it exploded; sending a powerful flurry of ice and wind at the Kraang droids; blasting many of them back and creating a small blizzard around the area they we're all in.

Kraang Sub-Prime growled as he tried to stabilize himself in his massive body. Leo instantly took command of the situation.

"Take them down!" The natural leader ordered as everyone leaped outward and thus began the massive brawl in the space-between-dimensions.

Donnie's staff drew a blade at the end as he impaled a Kraang droid and twirled it around to swing and take down three more incoming Kraang droids. Four tried to open fire, but they we're quickly rammed down by a charging Sven as he used his antlers to bring them down. He stomped with his back legs on the head of a downed Kraang droid for added emphasis.

Raph impaled a droid's head with his right sai as he threw his left one at one that tried to shot him from behind the first droid. He quickly ran and picked up his thrown sai and jumped to perform an areal roundhouse kick at two droids trying to shoot him.

Oddly though Raph was smiling. "Ah, I missed fighting these guys." His smile soon vanished as a shadow stretched over him and he found himself facing a large bio-droid. He back flipped to avoid the gorilla-like droid pounding both its large fists on the invisible ground. "Okay, maybe not _that_ much Raph relented as he rushed into the fight."

One Kraang droid tried to grab Anna but she smacked its head off with the baseball bat she had. A couple shot at her, but she ducked and quickly picked up the laser gun the Kraang droid she brought down had. Acting without thinking, she picked it up and shot at the two droids, taking them out without even realizing what she was doing. She looked at the gun.

"Not exactly what I like but…"

"Anna look out!" Mikey warned as he jumped over her with his extending nunchucks and took down three hovering Kraang before landing behind her.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Mikey."

"Don't mention it." The orange-clad Turtle replied before charging forward once more.

"GOONGALA!" Casey exclaimed as he roller scatted toward a squad of Kraang droids with his hockey mask down and a hockey stick in hand. He proceeded to smack down the droids before thrusting his gloved hand forward, springing his homemade tasers (made from a toaster heater and nine-volt batteries) and electrocuting one droid, causing it to explode.

Leo and Karai stood together with their respective swords as they faced Kraang Sub-Prime.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" Sub-Prime said gleefully as his exo-suits hands converted into buzz saws and he lashed at them, causing the two to separate. Karai was the first to charge at him with blazing speed, but Sub-Prime was quick enough to block her attacks with his right buzz saw; but this gave Leo an opening to attack from behind. With a few slashes; Sub-Prime was knocked toward Karai as she jumped back and delivered a roundhouse to send him stumbling backwards.

"Guess you're gonna have to keep waiting Squidward." Karai cracked as she and Leo stood their ground.

Kraang Sub-Prime growled as a pair of jet-boosters in his feet activated and he took to the sky. Leo groaned as he saw this.

"Right, forgot he could do it."

"I'm gonna skin you alive, freaks!" Sub-Prime explained as his suit's hands converted into blasters and he shot at them with exploding projectiles, forcing the two to retreat and find some form of cover.

Kristof punched one Kraang droid and knocked it down before pulling out his hatchets and slicing at two more coming toward him. A couple tried to shoot him, but Sven was quick to come to his friend's aid as he rammed down the Kraang shooting at him.

"Thanks Sven." Kristof thanked his companion as he nodded; however, a pair of flying Kraang we're incoming toward them and opened fire, causing them to duck and cover.

Donnie quickly ran to their aid. "Sven give me a boost!" Donnie exclaimed as he jumped and Sven caught him with his antlers, heaving Donnie upward as the purple-clad Turtle jumped, sending him high into the air, where he batted one flying Kraang into the other, causing them both to crash and burn on the invisible ground right as Donnie landed.

Kristof gave an impressed whistle. "Nice move D." He gave him thumbs up which Donnie returned.

April rolled and came up with a kick toward a Kraang to knock it down before taking out her tessen and using it to slice vertically the head of another Kraang droid. She looked seriously toward her next opponent, only for it to fade once she saw she was facing a large Bio-Droid.

"Uh… Hi…." She tried but the Kraang Bio-Droid roared as it tried to grab her; it didn't get the chance as a large ice-wall formed in between them thanks to a nearby Elsa. The queen thrusted both her hands forward and sent a large storm of ice-spikes at the bio-droid, impaling it from multiple directions before it fell down in a smoking heap.

Elsa quickly ran to the younger girl and helped her up. "You okay?"

April was surprised but still nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

A few more Kraang droids came up and circled the two as they quickly came back-to-back in response. April threw out her tessen like a frisbee as it beat back two of her front-most Kraang droids as Elsa cast beams of ice at the ground, causing ice-spike to quickly pop form the invisible ground and turn the Kraang droids in front of them into diced scrap metal.

Raph was pinned underfoot by the Kraang Bio-Droid he was fighting, but before it could do anything else, Raph threw his sai at the neck-area where the Kraang's pod connected with the bio-droid body, causing it to stumble of Raph. He got up with his second sai, jumped onto it and impaled in the same area with his second weapon and gripped both before pulling them away and decapitating the Bio-Droid, causing it to fall over with Raph on top.

"Who's the tough guy now, pal?" Raph cracked with crossed arms.

The only individual who didn't appear to be fighting was Olaf as he just hid behind one open portal and observed the fights. He had a large and (somehow) innocent smile on his face. "Oh wow. Everyone's doing really well."

Leo and Karai continued to roll and run to avoid the shot of the flying Kraang Sub-Prime. As Karai rolled out of the way, she came up and in one fluent motion, threw multiple shurikens at the right thruster of Sub-Prime's exo-skeleton, causing it to short circuit.

"No! What have you done!?" Sub-Prime screamed as his exo-skeleton couldn't stabilize itself and it tumbled in the air before it would inevitably crash down hard. Leo and Karai both saw however where he was crashing toward; the fighting Elsa and April, whom they didn't seem to notice. Olaf noticed this as well.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" Leo, Karai, and Olaf shouted toward the two young women.

Their warning came to late as Kraang Sub-Prime's exo-skeleton crashed down toward them; causing them to fall onto the ground. Fortunately the large metal body didn't crash on top of them, but Kraang Sub-Prime was close enough to their downed bodies as they both groaned a bit. Realizing how close he was to Elsa, Sub-Prime formed a sadistic grin on his face.

His tentacles grabbed a ring-like device that was hooked onto his exo-skeleton. "A crown for you Queeny." He cracked as he put it around Elsa's neck just as she regained her bearings.

Sub-Prime quickly stood up as did Elsa as she tried to send an attack his way, but nothing happened. "What?" She tried it again, but still nothing. Her expression became one of shock and almost terror as she was grabbed and pulled up by one of Sub-Prime's exo-skeleton's arm.

"What's the matter, getting a little cold-feet?" Kraang Sub-Prime joked in a sadistic fashion.

"What did you do to me?!" Elsa tried to pry herself off from his grip.

"You really think I wasn't prepared for you? That collar you have will keep things at room temperate, and all your little ice powers inside."

Elsa's eyes widened as she remembered when the Foot had the same kind of device when she was held captive by Shredder a short time ago. April had just regained her own barrings as Sub-Prime picked her up and both we're held in Sub-Prime's grip.

"Let me go!" April struggled, as did Elsa but their struggles we're in vain as Sub-Prime held each them in a tight grip in between his suit's arms and sides.

"No!" Leo exclaimed as all the heroes saw the situation.

"Elsa/April!" Anna, Olaf, Donnie, and Casey both shouted as well as the group began to run toward Sub-Prime.

"So long suckers!" Kraang Sub-Prime gloated. "Looks like I win this time!" He ran into the nearest portal with his captives, with Olaf running in right behind him. Leo, Anna, Mikey, Karai, Raph, Kristof, Sven, Casey, and Donnie ran into the portal shortly after with the hope to stop Sub-Prime and reduce their friends.

Once the group of nine, consisting of five mutants, two human males, and one reindeer, came out of the portal; they quickly screamed and yelled as they had no ground to run on, the portal opened in mid-air, but they didn't fall very far as they landed on the metallic ground of one large asteroid within the pink space of Dimension X. They could only watch in dread as they saw a small Kraang ship flying through the air, carrying Sub-Prime as well his two captives away.

It took a few moments for the situation to process for all of them. "No." Mikey breathed. Anna look the most distressed as she embraced Kristof who tried to comfort her as best he could while Sven brushed his side against her to comfort her as well. Donnie, Mikey, Casey, even Karai and Raph looked in great concern as well while Leo just fell to his knees and pounded his fist on the ground in frustration.

However, no one seemed to notice a certain snowman was missing from the group. Olaf was presently holding onto an antenna from the bottom of the flying Kraang ship, holding for dear life.

"I always wanted to fly, but not like this!"

* * *

Inside the Kraang ship, both Elsa and April we're thrown into a small compartment. Both of them had bands to tie their hands behind their backs, as well as bands to bind their ankles together. Larger bands bound their arms to their bodies and some even wrapped around their mouths to form as gags and keep them quiet.

"Mmmph!" April groaned as she and Elsa looked toward the gloating Sub-Prime.

"You two ladies make yourselves comfy. You'll be at your new home soon; my dissection table!" He laughed as the door shut, leaving both of them tied and gagged in the dark compartment and left to struggle.

"Hmmmph!" April struggled the hardest, but her bindings wouldn't budge.

"Mmmph." Elsa sighed through her gag, not believing what had just happened. This was the third time she was abducted and left helpless. She wasn't too worried for herself, but more worried for April as she looked toward the younger girl struggling with concern. Even though they we're bound in such a way, Elsa made a silent vow to keep April safe for her friends, but had to think of a way and fast, especially with that collar negating her powers.

* * *

Outside the compartment, Sub-Prime walked toward the two Kraang droids piloting the ship.

"Get us back to base. It won't be long before those stupid Turtles and their friends come looking for us." He ordered.

"Affirmative Kraang Sub-Prime." The first droid replied.

There was a blinking light on one of the consoles, which the second droid answered and looked at some information on a transparent screen as it popped up. "Attention, Kraang has received an update on the one known as Shredder. It would appear the one known as Shredder as escaped from the place that is meant for incarnation of those that are known as criminals."

Sub-Prime only looked in mild surprise. "So Shredder busted out did he?"

"Should Kraang inform the one known as Shredder of Kraang's acquisition of the one known as April O'Neil and the other that is the monarch of the kingdom that is known as Arendelle?" The first Kraang droid inquired.

Kraang Sub-Prime had his usual grin on his face as an idea came to mind. "Yeah, you just do that."

* * *

 _New York; Foot Lair_

Within the large cathedral that served as the lair for the Footclan the mutant warriors Rahzar, Fishface, Tiger Claw, Bebop, and Rocksteady, even the Rat King himself stood waiting.

"I had thought the human authorities would have ceased this place upon your arrest." The Rat King wondered as to why the Foot we're able to get back to their original lair with ease.

"Those in the Foot that we're captured had sworn to secrecy." Tiger Claw answered. "The police know nothing of this place."

"Yo who's left _in_ the Foot that aren't just robots?" Bebop questioned. "Besides us and bossman?"

"Aye. All we see is robots." Rocksteady agreed. "No people."

"The Foot has another branch in Japan." Rahzar informed. "Run by Hattori Tatsu. That is far outside the cop's jurisdiction."

"So now that we're all back here, what's our next move?" Fishface wondered.

"We wait for Master Shredder's instructions." Tiger Claw replied.

"I get that yo, but why is his royal ratness here?" Bebop pointed his thumb at the Rat King.

"Because I myself have a score to settle with our mutual enemy." The Rat King replied. "Once that is done, we go our separate ways."

Fishface simply shrugged. "Fair enough."

Before anything else could be said, the large set of double-doors opened up to reveal Oroku Saki, clad in his armor and cape, bearing the Kuro Kabuto. As he walked, his warriors all bowed their heads in his presence. He walked up the steps and set on his throne once more. The Shredder had returned.

"What news from the underworld?"

"There were some issues involving the Purple Dragons and the other gangs, particularly Vizioso and the rest of the Italian Mafia." Rahzar informed. "But once word got out that we're back, everyone else fell in line."

"The Mexican Cartel is at your beck and call Master Shredder." Xever replied.

"Aye, the Russian Mob also is backing you boss." Rocksteady informed as well.

"We've also made arrangements with the Yakuza and they to will join us." Tiger Claw added.

"Excellent." Shredder was quite pleased. Earlier he was the king of the whole New York underworld, and while he was put away in prison for a short time, he wasn't gone long enough for any in-fighting to break out. But once he escaped, the rest of the gangs quickly fell back in line.

"Send each available person out to comb the entire city." Shredder ordered. "We will flush out the Turtles. Falco, send your rats to search the sewers. We shall…"

Shredder was however interrupted when the door open and Stockman-Fly flew in. "Mazzzter! Mazzzter!"

"Stockman! What is so important that you interrupt me?!" Shredder questioned angrily.

Stockman-Fly cowardly bowed his head. "Forgive me Mazzzter Shredder! But the Kraang are making contact!" That caught everyone's attention. "They want to zzzpeak with you."

"The Kraang?" Fishface questioned. "I thought they we're finished."

"Apparently not." Rahzar noted.

"What is those detestable parasites want?" Tiger Claw questioned.

"I do not know, they will zzzpeak only with you Mazzzter." Stockman-Fly informed the Shredder.

He contemplated for a second. "Let them speak."

The head of a Kraang droid popped up from the side of the throne as it's eyes lit up and shined a transparent screen to reveal the face of the second-in-command of the Kraang.

"Kraang Sub-Prime." Shredder acknowledged.

" _Well, if it ain't the Big Bad Shedder."_ Sub-Prime greeted in a mocking tone. _"You look like you been working out. Has prison been kind to you?"_

The mutants of the Foot, particularly Tiger Claw and Rahzar, did not like how Sub-Prime was speaking to their master.

"What is it you want, creature?" Shedder got to the point.

" _Well I heard you broke out, so I just wanted to show you a little something."_ Sub-Prime's face turned and the screen revealed the bound and gagged bodies of both April O'Neil and Queen Elsa, causing the members of the Foot to look in surprise, even Shredder was shocked by this.

"They have the Ice Queen?!" Tiger Claw questioned.

Kraang Sub-Prime's face appeared on the screen again. _"Yep, that's right. I got both that annoying redhead and her royal iceness all in one go!"_

"Sub-Prime you will hand over the Ice Queen to me immediately!" Shredder demanded as he stood up from his throne.

The snarky Kraang looked to be contemplating the decision. _"Hmmm, let me think. Nah, I think I'll keep her."_

"You dare deny a request from Master Shredder!?" Rahzar questioned in anger.

" _He ain't no master of mine. I only serve Kraang Prime!"_

"We have a bargain you fowl insect!" Shredder growled. "You may keep the O'Neil girl, but that Ice Queen and her powers rightfully belong to me!"

" _Sorry finders keepers!"_

"Okay, let me get this straight." Fishface spoke up. "Did you call us just to gloat?"

" _No. I call to gloat AND to tell you that our little partnership is done. So…*spit*"_ Sub-Prime stuck out his tongue immaturely and laughed. _"See ya losers!"_ The transmission cut off.

"Well, he certainly was subtle about it." The Rat King noted.

"Those insolent creatures!" Tiger Claw growled.

"Yo no one disrespect us like that!" Bebop complained.

Rocksteady was equally enraged. "Dah! We should squash them like the blueberries!"

"Steranko, for once I completely agree with you." Shredder walked down from his throne and on equal level with his cohorts. "Stockman, do you still have access to the Kraang's portal technology?"

"Yezzz Mazzzter." Stockman-Fly nodded.

"Good." Shredder looked toward each of his followers and they looked at him. "We are traveling to Dimension X and we will capture both Queen Elsa and the O'Neil girl. We will use them as bait to draw the Turtles and Splinter to us and harness the Ice Queen's power for ourselves. However, while we are there, you will butcher every one of those treacherous aliens! Leave no Kraang alive!"

Rahzar chuckled. "With great pleasure Master Shredder."

Fishface looked equally enthusiastic. "It's time for Kraang to go extinct."

Tiger Claw licked his chops and even had an evil smile on his face as they all followed Shredder who was ready to wipe out his former partners. The Kraang we're about to learn the hard way what happens when you cross the Shredder.

 **Done.**

 **I am SO sorry for the long wait. As I've said before, my schedule with work was packed.**

 **But now things are ramping up. On the plus side; our friends have reunited and April and Casey have meet Elsa, Anna, Kristof, Olaf, and Sven. On the negative side; Kraang Sub-Prime has already kidnapped both Elsa and April while their friends are all in Dimension X. However, it appears Olaf has stowed away on their ship.**

 **But the Kraang will be the least of their worries as Shredder is ready to butcher every single Kraang. All three of these forces will clash in Dimension X in the next few chapters. Who will come out on top? Find out next time on Frozen Turtles in Space!**


	3. Frozen in Dimension X

**Hi everyone, once more I apologize for the long wait. (I seem to do that with all my updates) but I have a busy schedule with my new school semester as well as work considering I'm paying for my education out of my own pocket, so it's been difficult to find time to work on my stories, not just this one. But anyway, here we are with the update. I hope you like it.**

 **Frozen in Dimension X**

Casey, Karai, and Kristof, even Sven looked around at the environment that was the Kraang's home realm of Dimension X. Trees appearing to be made out of crystals on multiple floating metallic islands with an endless pink void. If it weren't for the oxygen converters they we're wearing, they would have also likely suffocated from the toxic atmosphere; but still, considering this was the first time entering this realm, it was quite the experience.

"Whoa, this place is every bit as wacked up as I heard." Karai said in a tone that mixed both awe and shock.

"I'm friends with a queen who can turn summer into winter and mutant turtles, was raised by talking rock trolls, and even meet the Kraang but this… all that is nothing compared to this." Kristof said in an equally awed tone with Sven nodding in agreement with wide-eyes.

"This place is so cool!" Casey exclaimed, causing most of the group to look at him in shock. "Seriously, it's about damn time I came here!" He ran up toward the edge of the floating island they we're on and pointed toward the skies. "Yo Kraang! You better be ready cause Dimension X is about to be jacked by Casey Jones!"

"Really Casey? Really?" Raph questioned in annoyance as he face-palmed slightly.

"Guys!" Anna exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "Yeah, this place is freaky, but can we please focus on the fact that my sister and your friend we're both just kidnapped!?"

"Anna's right, we need to focus." Leo instantly took command.

"I just have one question." Kristof raised his hand. "I get why they took Elsa, but why go after your friend April?"

"Basically, April's also got powers and the Kraang want to harvest it to help them remake our Earth into something like this." Donnie explained as he gestured to the environment of Dimension X.

"Well shouldn't that be all the more reason to get them both back!?" Anna urged in a hurried tone.

"Anna, we get it." Leo told her. "We're worried to, and we are gonna get them back."

"And just how are we gonna do that?" Karai asked.

"Leave that to me." Mikey said as he quickly took out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. In a flash Mikey bore a whole new appearance. He had two purple straps on his chest carrying crystals, as well on his belt. His arms we're tied with severed Kraang tentacles, and he appeared to have a hat/helmet piece of head ware made from a skinned and dyed Kraang head that was yellow and purple.

Anna, Karai, Kristof, and Sven all looked confused while Leo and Donnie rolled their eyes as Raph groaned. "Oh not this again."

"That's right bros! Savage Mikey returns ya'll!"

"'Savage Mikey'?" Kristof questioned towards Donnie.

"He got stranded in Dimension X one time, and he knows all the ins and outs of this place."

"Seriously?" Karai questioned in an unbelievable tone of voice as Sven shared her questionable look.

"Believe it or not, his advice here in this place is actually helpful." Leo pointed out.

"Great!" Anna beamed with a smile. "So you can find Elsa and April?"

"You know it sister." Mikey pointed out with pride evident in his voice.

"Well lead the way then Savage Mikey." Casey urged in an excited tone. "I can't wait to bash some more brain squids."

The group was about to head out, but Anna quickly noticed something, that a certain someone was missing from the group. "Hey guys… where's Olaf?"

Everyone suddenly stopped as they all exchanged wide-eyed glances. "I could have sworn something was missing when I didn't hear anyone, besides Mikey, say something stupid." Raph pointed out.

"Did he get stranded back in that other place?" Kristof asked with Kristof looking a bit concerned..

"No, I could have sworn I saw him jump through the portal before we did.." Karai remembered.

Donnie soon had a look of worry on his face. "You don't think he tried to hitch a ride on Sub-Prime's ship, do you?"

"No, only an idiot would…" Leo's eyes widened when he remembered just whom they we're talking about. "Oh boy. Mikey!"

"On it! Follow me dudes and dudettes! Booyakasha!" Mikey began to hop across the crystal trees to lead the way as the group followed after him.

* * *

 _Kraang Base_

Elsa grunted as she felt her body being held down by metallic restraints on her upper body, wrists, and ankles, on a table-like device, her body on a diagonal angle. April was in the exact same position directly behind her; both of them still wore their collars to keep their respective powers suppressed.

"Comfy ladies?" Kraang Sub-Prime questioned as he walked around them in his large exo-suit.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." April said sarcastically.

"Look whatever you want with me, let April go, she has nothing to do with this." Elsa tried to tell him.

"Actually I kinda do." April said, causing Elsa to try and turn her head back and make eye contact with April to explain. "See, they sort of need my powers to help them with their mutagen. But thanks."

"Exactly." Kraang Sub-Prime continued. "See, both of you got unique powers that are gonna do me and Kraang Prime a whole lot of good. And I'll personally enjoy dissecting both of you!" Both young women exchanged looks of worry. "But not quite yet." He continued, causing them to look surprised. If I know those Turltes, and unfortunately I do, they'll be here soon to rescue you. So before I can get all scientific on you, I'm gonna deep fry those reptiles!"

"So you're basically gonna use us bait." April assumed.

"Pretty much." Sub-Prime confirmed.

Oddly though, this caused Elsa to laugh slightly, confusing Sub-Prime.

"What's so funny?"

"Well it's just… how can you beat the Turtles considering they've taken you down _every single time_ you fought them?" Elsa gave a smirk to Sub-Prime as he scowled. "I've seen some stubborn people, but you Kraang can't just seem to take a hint, can you?" She turned her head towards April. "These Kraang aren't exactly the brightest candles, are they?"

April shared Elsa's smirk. "No not really. They even tried to come up with this ridiculous plan to switch people's minds. How cliché can you get?" April cracked, causing Elsa to laugh and Sub-Prime to scowl even further.

"If I were you, I'd shut your mouth." Sub-Prime warned.

"That's another thing." Elsa pointed out. "How come you can talk normal while the others are all 'Kraang we must do this thing that is known as the thing for Kraang in the place that is the place we must go to'." Elsa tried to in a Kraang impression as she and April both laughed out loud.

"SHUT UP!" Sub-Prime yelled as he slammed one of his exo-suit's fists into the wall, creating a large dent, and silencing the laughter. Sub-Prime's Kraang face came ever so close to Elsa's as she glared at him. "We've been conquering dimensions for thousands of years! The only reason the Turltes ever won was out of luck! But their luck is about to end."

"They can't loose to you, and I'm not afraid of you either." Elsa glared. "You're no Shredder."

Kraang Sub-Prime growled before straightening himself up. "I'll be back. With your precious Turtles' severed heads." He walked out leaving April and Elsa in the lab.

Elsa tried to look back. "April, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Same." Elsa replied as she tested the bonds keeping her on the table, they were pretty secure. She could hear April sighing, not from exhaustion but from annoyance.

"This is ridiculous." April began. "I've been training with ninjas, got psychic powers, and yet somehow I'm still always kidnapped. This is really getting old."

"I can relate." Elsa said. "My magic can let me create winter anywhere without any real effort, and yet for most of my life, I've felt so helpless." She to gave an annoyed sigh. "Don't worry, we're going to get out of here."

"I know we will." April said in agreement.

Elsa looked back a bit more. "So, you've got powers to?"

"Yep. I can move stuff with my mind and even hear other people's thoughts, if I concentrate hard enough." April replied.

Elsa looked impressed. "I think I might bring you to Arendelle sometime, see if we can find any other greedy princes or dukes." She joked, causing April to giggle slightly as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a completely separate location of the exact same base; Kraang droids continued to patrol the halls in strict militaristic fashion with their laser guns at the ready. However, while their eyes kept solely focused forward, no one seemed to notice a small white snowman trying to sneak alongside the corner.

Olaf looked around the corner of one hallway of the Kraang base and saw no one was there before quietly tiptoeing on his snowy and stubby feet as quietly as he could. Ordinarily, Olaf would have been in awe of this place, so many shiny things. But both Elsa and his new friend April we're in trouble, and it looked like it was up to him to save them.

"Okay, if I we're a Kraang, where would I keep my friends?" He wondered to himself as he continued walking around. He spotted what appeared to be a door and walked forward, only for it to open automatically and reveal an empty room. "Not there."

The small snowman continued his search but behind him he heard some incoming voices. "Kraang must report for vitamin infusion."

Olaf gasped when he slid back against a wall and overhead two Kraang droids coming in his direction.

"Kraang hates vitamin infusion. Needles give Kraang that which is known as rash."

"Kraang agrees, rash is difficult to scratch with tentacles."

Olaf backed even further and shimmied on a wall till he unknowingly came to a door with his back, which opened automatically, causing him to fall backwards before the door shut on its own with the two Kraang droids walking past it, not noticing anything.

"Kraang will place bet with Kraang. Kraang bets that Kraang will cry when receiving that which is known as injection."

"Kraang is on."

Olaf overheard the two Kraang droids pass by, causing him to breath a sigh of relief. He turned around and saw something that made him almost scream. It was the appearance of a Kraang droid.

"Oh Kraang!" He tried to act innocent. "Uh hi Mister Kraang. I'm Olaf and I'm a little lost, did I mention I love warm hugs?" There was no response from the droid, causing Olaf to look confused. "Uh hello?" He then noticed the chest cavity of the droid was empty.

"Oh. No Kraang, just the metal body." Olaf laughed slightly. He looked a bit more at the hole where the Kraang would fit in and looked at himself and got an idea. "You know, I wonder."

The little snowman tried to crawl up on the Kraang droid from its leg before using his stick-arms to grab onto the edge of the chest cavity and tried to squeeze himself in, but could only fit in his head while the rest of his body dangled.

"Okay, maybe it is too small for me." He tried to pull himself out, but his head felt stuck. "Uh oh. I'm stuck." He tried to pull his head out, using his stick arms on the outside, but no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't get unstuck. He then gave a mighty push; only for his whole body to come off, but leave his head still stuck inside.

"I lost my body again." Olaf however heard something activate from inside the droid body and felt his head being turned around. "Wait… what's going on?" Olaf's face faced the outside, but something forced his eyes shut as the droid's body began to light up. However, instead of the usual pink, they turned white.

The eyes activated as the body looked at its hands. "Uh, what?" Olaf's distorted voice spoke. He looked down at the remains of his snow body, which was unmoving. Odd, because normally his body would move on its own, but instead it didn't and it actually looked like it was melting.

"Oh no! I'm melting!" He tried to reach down and instinctively grab it only to get a good luck at what he was grabbing with. "Wait, these aren't my hands." He looked up and found himself looking at his reflection in the glass window leading outside. He saw the head of a Kraang droid with white lights. He tilted his head before it sunk in.

"I'm inside a Kraang droid body!" It was true, Olaf was now in control of a Kraang droid, and his actual face in the cavity where a Kraang would fit looked as it was sleeping. "Hey, I can sneak around in this." The door opened as the Olaf-droid began to walk out. "Don't worry Elsa and April, I'm coming."

* * *

 _Dimension X_

Mikey hopped from one crystal-tree to the next with the rest of the group running close behind him. "Rule number 36 of Dimension X: don't ever get near cute stuff here."

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Because here in bizarro-land cute things will try to kill you." Raph replied. "Found that out the hard way."

The group ran out of the forest of crystal trees before they came to an almost screeching halt to the edge of the island, and some of them subsequently looked down.

"Wait… what?!" Kristof exclaimed. "It's like a million foot drop to nowhere!" Sven also happened to look down and the reindeer's eyes we're so wide they looked like they we're about to pop out of his sockets.

"And our next spot is all the way over there." Karai pointed to the closest island, which appeared to be two hundred feet away.

"How the heck are we gonna get there?!" Anna questioned.

"By jumping, watch." Savage Mikey poited out as he just jumped from the edge and appeared to have jumped the whole distance and sticking the landing on the other island with no problem much to Karai, Anna, Kristof, and Sven's shock. "See!? No problem!" He shouted.

"How'd he do that?!" Anna and Kristof questioned at the same time.

"Laws of physics are completely different here." Donnie pointed out.

"So, is down up here or what?" Karai questioned.

"Just go with it." Leo advised. "And try not to think to hard, it'll save you a major headache."

"Good enough for me." Casey jumped the distance and made it to where Mikey was, followed by Leo, Donnie, and Raph. Karai shook her head before jumping as well.

"This is crazy. The craziest thing we'd ever seen, and that says a lot." Kristof pointed out.

"Come on, the sooner we get Elsa, April, and Olaf, the sooner we get out of this crazy place." Anna walked back a bit before running and jumping, making the whole distance. Though she stumbled a bit on landing, but was quickly straightened by Karai and Raph.

Kristof shook his head as he exchanged nervous glances with Sven. "On three?" Sven nodded. The two walked back a bit and went into their respective sprinting positions. "One… two… three!"

They both ran at high speeds and jumped at the edge and went soaring. Sven made several distressed groans while Kristof actually screamed. Fortunately for both of them, they actually landed safely on the second island alongside the others.

Kristof took a few breaths to recollect himself before looking at his faithful reindeer. "We actually made it."

"Told ya." Mikey said. "Always listen to Savage Mikey!"

"Well can Savage Mikey tell us where to find the Kraang base?" Karai questioned.

"No joke, I wanna bust those brain-squids!" Casey urged.

"And rescue our friends, right Jones?" Raph looked at him questionable.

"Of course, that's a given."

"I don't think we'll need to look to hard." Anna pointed upward in one direction to a large island that held a massive complex. It was a base that appeared to be a large tower with a silver sphere on the top with several spikes pointing outward.

"Come on, lets move." Leo ordered as the group began to make their way closer. As they walked through the area, the antenna on Mikey's head began to pulsate, causing him to stop.

"Uh oh, Mikey sense is tingling." He ran and jumped in front of the group. "EVERYONE STOP!"

His warning came just in time as a stream of molten hot lava suddenly appeared from the sky above them and landed right in front of the group, much to their shock.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?!" Kristof questioned out loud.

"I'm guessing that guy!" Karai pointed to a smaller floating island above them. On top of said island appeared to be a 20-foot-tall golem-like creature made of black rock with orange glows on its joints and eyes. This was Traag.

The creature roared as it jumped off its island and landed in front of them, causing them to back up.

"I'm thinking maybe taking the back way is a better option." Anna said nervously.

"Think again, cause he's not the only one." Leo said as he turned around to see a near identical creature, this one made of white rock with blue glows on its joints and eyes walking toward them. It roared and spewed blue flames from its mouth straight into the air. This was Granitor.

They we're blocked on both ends by the giant rock monsters as Leo, Karai, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Kristof, and Casey drew their respective weapons while Anna and Sven stuck close together for protection.

"That has got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Casey beamed in excitement.

"Okay, is he always this nuts?!" Kristof questioned.

"You have no idea." Donnie rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _Kraang Base_

Olaf walked through the halls with no problem at all. One would think he'd have trouble controlling his Kraang-droid body that he 'borrowed', but that was not the case. In fact, ever since arriving in this odd world, Olaf actually felt many ideas popping into his head, some of which we're actually pretty brilliant. One such idea was to avoid any Kraang, he may be in their body, but caution was probably the best option.

"Okay, so far so good." Olaf said to himself in his distorted droid voice. "If I we're a Kraang and I kidnapped Elsa, I'd do it for her powers. Which means I'd take her to a lab." He looked down one hallway and found nothing but an intersection separating into two more pathways. "Except, I have no idea where a lab would be."

"Kraang, where is Kraang going?"

Olaf stiffened up as he straightened himself up and turned around to see he was approached by two Kraang droids.

"Oh hello Kraang." Olaf tried to act like a Kraang. "Kraang was sent to guard Elsa and April. Where would Kraang find them?"

The two droids looked toward each other before one answered. "The ones known as April O'Neil and Queen Elsa of Arendelle are held in that which is known as the examination laboratory that is meant for exanimation."

"And where would Kraang find the lab of experimentation?" Olaf asked, still trying to act like a Kraang.

"In the direction that as known as left." The second Kraang droid answered simply.

"Oh." Olaf turned around. "Kraang thanks Kraang." He then walked down the left-most hallway, leaving a pair of perplexed Kraang droids.

"Kraang never thanks Kraang."

"Kraang must be reacting from vitamin infusion."

"Kraang hates vitamin infusion."

As they conversed, Olaf walked down the hallway till he came to the end where he spotted a door with a handprint pad next to it. He placed his droid body's hand on the print; it scanned and beeped green before opening it. Upon entering he found both Elsa and April clamped down on the tables as before.

Elsa saw the droid and immediately assumed it was a Kraang and glared. "What do you want?"

The door closed behind him. "Elsa, it's me!"

Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. "OLAF?!"

April looked shocked, though she couldn't see it her herself yet. "Wait… Olaf? The little snowman?"

"Yep, it's me." He walked in front so April could get a good view, causing her to look in shock as she saw Olaf's head, still eyes closed, in the chest-cavity of the droid.

"Did you just hijack a Kraang droid?" April questioned.

"Yeah. I was surprised to."

"Olaf I'm really glad to see you, well not so much in that… new body of yours… but how did you get here?!" Elsa questioned

"I was hanging from the ship when Kraang Sub-Prime grabbed you two." Olaf answered as he walked to a control pad. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here."

"Olaf, I don't want to discourage you, but that is advanced alien technology." April told him as he typed away on the pad. "I don't think you…" She didn't get a chance to finish as the clamps opened up, allowing both Elsa and April to freely stand up, much to their surprise.

"Wait… what?" Elsa questioned as she and April looked at Olaf in further surprise. "How'd you know how to work that?"

"I don't know, I just did." He answered as he walked toward them.

"Well whatever happened I'm glad it did." April said. "Let's get out of here."

"Not before we get these collars off." Elsa gestured to her neck.

"I'm on it." Olaf said as he walked toward Elsa in his droid-body and pressed a few buttons on the back, causing it to fall of Elsa's neck before repeating the process with April. This would have likely left Elsa even more shocked, but at this point, _nothing_ surprises her anymore. The three quickly ran out the door in hopes of escaping.

However, not more than five seconds after they disappeared down one end of the hall, Kraang Sub-Prime happened to come by from the other end and walk towards the door.

"Look ladies, I know I said I wouldn't dissect you till after I kill those annoying Turtles." He pressed his hand on the handprint and opened the door. "But those snarky little comments of yours just…" He stopped talking once he saw the lab was empty and the restraints we're open.

"WHAT?!" Sub-Prime questioned as he ran inside. "Impossible!" He growled as he accessed his communications. "Kraang Sub-Prime to all Kraang! O'Neil and the Ice Queen have escaped! Capture them at all costs!"

The entire base was instantly put on high alert as alarms ringed throughout the entire facility. Kraang droids assembled into groups and began to search. Elsa, April, and Olaf heard the alarms as well, but before they coild do anything, they we're approached instantly by two Kraang droids.

"It is the those known as April O'Neil and Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Their guns we're at the ready.

"So much for a quiet escape." April sighed.

"Wait, let me handle this." Olaf tried to walk up as April and Elsa looked to each other questionably as Olaf put on his Kraang impression.

"Kraang, put down your weapons. Kraang has already captured these two. Kraang is now escorting them back to laboratory."

"Then why is Kraang heading in this direction?" One Kraang inquired. "That which is known in laboratory is in the other direction."

"Oh… well… Kraang must have forgot." The nervous Olaf tried.

The two Kraang looked toward each other before readdressing him. "Kraang never forget."

April looked toward Elsa. "They seriously can't tell by looking at his chest?" April asked, causing Elsa shrugged in response.

"Kraang, you are ordered to exit the construct and be analyzed." One Kraang droid ordered.

"And if… Kraang refuses?" Olaf asked.

"Then Kraang must take necessary action to protect Kraang." They pointed both their guns at him.

"Wait! This is just a…" Fortunately, Olaf would not have to come up with an excuse as a white flurry rushed past him and both Kraang droids we're suddenly and completely frozen solid in place.

"Sorry Olaf, but I don't think they we're convinced." Elsa said.

"No worries, lets go." Olaf replied.

April felt her head. "Guys! More behind us!"

She was correct; almost a dozen Kraang droids ran toward them from behind with their laser guns and opened fire. Elsa raised her hands and quickly formed a large wall of ice to completely separate them before the trio made a run for it.

Behind the ice wall the Kraang droids we're ready to open fire on the wall and break through it when suddenly a portal opened up behind them. An individual stepped through it as the Kraang simply stared while he extended a long pair of claws from his gauntlet.

* * *

 _Outside – Dimension X_

Traag roared as he spewed a lava balls from his mouth at Leo, Kristof, Raph, Sven, and Donnie as they tried to run and find cover.

"Is this rock monster seriously spitting lava at us?!" Kristof questioned as they continued to run.

"Oddly enough this isn't the weirdest thing here!" Donnie yelled as they continued to run.

Leo jumped up onto a crystal tree and was about ten feet high before he jumped straight up at Traag's head and slashed with his swords, causing him to stumble back slightly. Raph and Donnie turned around and ran back at the rock monster to try and press the advantage as they jumped up onto more crystal trees and up at Traag's chest to attack and have him stumble back for a bit.

Kristof decided to step in as well as he threw his hatchet at Traag's leg, but it bounced off and Traag simply looked at Kristof who smiled nervously at him before it spat more lava at him. Sven scooped up his rider and ran to avoid the lava spit while Leo, Donnie, and Raph continued to perform jump-attacks from the crystal tree.

Meanwhile; Mikey, Karai, Anna, and Casey we're having similar troubles with Granitor as it blasted blue flames from its mouth at them while they to sought cover behind the crystal trees.

"Really wishing Elsa was here right now!" Anna hopped.

"Well she ain't, we gotta figure this out on our own!" Karai replied.

"Don't worry ladies, I got this." Casey lowered his helmet as he roller scatted in Granitor's direction. "Goongala!" He shouted as he slammed his hockey stick against the monster's left leg only for it to break off upon contact. Karai and even Anna had deadpanned expressions at that.

"Did he seriously think that would work?" Anna questioned. "Even I wouldn't have done that."

"More than a few pucks to the head will do that to you." Karai commented.

Granitor was ready to deep-fry Casey but it didn't get the chance as Savage Mikey, using his slug-grappler, was able to swing around Granitor's face, giving a savage yell as he swung and wrapped the organic rope around Granitor's eyes, effectively blindfolding it before jumping down and pulling Casey away from the blind giant and toward the crystal trees where Karai and Anna we're near.

Mikey was on the treetop as he gave a small and quiet yell from his mouth, causing several pieces of the tree to fall off and in front of the group.

"Uh Mikey… what did you do?" Anna asked.

"Throw them at Granitor!" Mikey ordered. "Get him close to the egde, I'll have the others get Traag! Trust me!" He jumped up and from the other crystal trees toward the other rock giant.

Anna picked up a crystal as the blindfold was burnt of Granitor's face. "Well, what do we have to loose?" She threw it at the giant, causing it to explode upon contact with its chest, and having it stumble backwards.

"No way." Karai looked in shock. "Crystal grenades?"

"Now this I can get behind." Casey said with a smirk as he gathered an arm-full along with Anna as they began to chuck them at Granitor, causing the giant to stumble backwards further. Karai used her own agility to jump up with her own set of explosive crystals and threw them all over Granitor's body for the same result.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie, continued hit and run attacks from the treetops on Traag's upper body while Kristof tried a similar technique while riding Sven on the giant's legs. The simultaneous attacks appeared to do nothing to Traag's physical body, but kept him distracted from one area to the other so he couldn't find an opening to attack. However, it had seemed Traag was getting rather annoyed, so he shot his head straight upward and roared as he blasted a huge stream of lava from his mouth directly into the air which then quickly fell down almost like a fountain.

"Oh sewer apples!" Donnie exclaimed with wide eyes as he and the others panicked to get out of the way. Fortunately they were able to avoid getting melted by the lava vomit as they gathered together some distance away from the lava giant.

"Okay, anyone got any other ideas? I'm open to suggestions." Kristof said.

"I got one!" Savage Mikey suddenly appeared on the tree above him. "Get him to chase you towards Granitor, I'll handle the rest!" Mikey flashed a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Did he just bail on us?!" Raph questioned with Sven looking perplexed.

"No, Mikey's got a plan, trust him!" Leo said as he and the others ran toward the side of Traag and began to insult him.

"Hey rock face! My grandpa is more handsome than you!" Kristof goaded.

"And who uses lava vomit as a weapon anyway?! What are you some kind of baby volcano?!" Raph insulted.

"Come and get us freak!" Donnie challenged

This did seem to anger Traag as he began to ran after them while the Turltes continued to hop on the crystal trees as Kristof continued to ride Sven.

At the same time; Anna, Casey, and Karai continued to chuck, in their own way, more explosive crystals at Granitor and managed to back him toward the edge of the island. But by the time he got there, they had run out.

"Uh oh, out of ammo." Casey said.

"What now? Cause I think he looks kinda mad" Anna said nervously as Granitor's angered expression glared at them.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

The three turned around and saw Leo, Raph, Donnie, Kristof, and Sven running from the surprisingly fast Traag in their direction. Once they past the borders of the small forest of crystal trees, Mikey appeared from behind one and tossed his extended nunchuck-chain and one end wrapped around the trunk of another tree. He pulled the chain and it straightened up just as Traag ran into it.

The lava rock monster tripped and stumbled towards Granitor just as Karai, Anna, and Casey rolled and ran out of the way. The two rock monsters collided and slid before tripping and falling over the edge of the island. The whole group looked down as they saw Granitor and Traag roar in distress as they plummeted into the seemingly endless void below.

It took a few minutes for the group to catch their breath as they regrouped.

"Okay, when we rescue our friends I vote we never come back here again." Kristof pointed out.

"Agreed." Everyone, with the exception of Mikey, replied at the same time, even Casey and Anna we're getting annoyed by this while Sven nodded.

"Can't rest just yet dudes." Mikey said. "We got a Kraang castle to storm." He pointed up to the large Kraang base several hundred feet upward.

"And how are we gonna get up there?" Karai asked.

Donnie looked at the environment and noticed there we're a series of smaller islands floating in between the island they we're on and the one that held the base.

"Follow my lead." The purple-clad Turtle jumped onto one island with ease due to Dimension-X-laws-of-physics. The others repeated his actions and each jumped from one island to the other, one person at a time, though Kristof was still on Sven the whole time, and even the reindeer seemed to have no problem with it.

* * *

 _Kraang Base_

Several Kraang droids opened fire in one direction only to be completely covered by a brief white blur and frozen solid in place less than a second later. Elsa, April, and Olaf ran past the frozen Kraang droids as fast as they could before several others came up from one turn around the corner and proceeded to open fire.

April took out her tessen and threw it like a Frisbee as it soared and decapitated two Kraang droids. Elsa quickly pulled her hands back and charged a sphere of cyan colored energy before blasting several ice-spikes forward to dice most of the remaining droids, save for two. Olaf, still in his droid-body, picked up a Kraang blaster and opened fire to take down the last to Kraang before they could respond.

Many more Kraang droids tried to come from behind, but Elsa quickly noticed them. She stomped her foot backwards to create a large patch of ice that froze over the whole floor behind her, causing the Kraang droids to slip and loose their balance. Some tried to shoot at her, but as they slipped, their shots completely missed and actually hit each other, causing them all to fall apart.

April felt her head. "There's a lot more coming!"

Elsa groaned in annoyance. "How many of these things are there?! This is getting ridiculous!"

Olaf noticed a large doorway alongside the wall. "Come on! In here!" He opened the door with his droid's body hand on the handprint, allowing both April and Elsa to run inside followed by Olaf before he closed the door.

As they hid, Elsa tried to think of a way out. If these halls weren't too compact she would have likely tried to freeze over the entire fortress and break their way out, but that would likely put April in even more danger and she didn't want that. The group remained silent as they heard several more Kraang droids running past the door outside.

"Kraang! Intruders have been detected! We must…" The Kraang's voice was cut off by the sounds of battle. The trio looked surprised as they heard the sounds of battle coming from outside and around the corner. Among those noises we're the sounds of blades slicing through metal.

"Intruders? You think the guys are here?" April questioned, thinking the Turtles and their friends had likely arrived.

"Sounds like it." Olaf said as he opened the door and peeked his droid's head outside. "I don't see any more Kraang coming".

"Well then come on, lets go!" April ran out.

"April, wait!" Elsa came from behind, but April was already running ahead.

"Guys!" April turned the corner hoping to see her friends, but her smile turned into one of shock, perhaps even fear at what she was seeing.

A whole squad of Kraang droids had been torn apart but it wasn't at the hands of the Turltes. Several hostile mutants from a certain ninja clan had butchered the aliens, for not just droid parts we're scattered across the floor but the fleshy remains of the Kraang themselves. Bebop, Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Stockman-Fly, Tiger Claw, even the Rat King, whom appeared to have a metallic helmet with red lights similar to Rockwell, had just finished butchering the surviving Kraang before turning to see April. But what really caught her attention was their leader, the master of the Foot who's eyes bore the flames of hatred as he looked in the direction of the teenage girl who could only back away in shock.

Olaf and Elsa ran onto the scene and had witnessed this as well. Upon Elsa's eyes setting on the armored and bladed human monster that was Oroku Saki, she felt her heart skip a beat as her body went stiff and cold.

"No." Elsa breathed almost in terror. "Not you… not now."

It was true, she had met once again the absolute last person she'd hope to ever see again: The Shredder.

"The Ice Queen." The leader of the Foot acknowledged.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Rahzar noted with a grin. "Here we came to butcher the Kraang and snatch you, but you come to us instead."

"It appears luck is on our side." Fishface added with a chuckle.

Elsa didn't loose her fear, but regained her composure as she stepped almost protectively in front of April and Olaf. "I heard you we're in prison." She tried to act as brave as possible.

"We got out early." Bebop replied.

"Dah, is for good behavior." Rocksteady added as well.

"Somehow I doubt that." April muttered.

"You should have known, there is no prison in this or any other world that can contain my wrath." Shredder declared. "Nor is there any place that can keep you safe from me, Ice Witch."

"What do you want?" Elsa questioned, still trying to keep her brave-face.

"Simple, we want you." Tiger Claw answered.

"And it would seem young April is here as well, the perfect bait for the Turltes." The Rat King noted.

Stockman-Fly flew around in the air almost excitedly. "Yezzz, I shall zzzoon learn the zzzecretzzz of your powerzzzz, your majezzzty!

Elsa backed up slightly along with April and Olaf. "You all do remember what happened last time, right?"

"You only succeeded because the Turtles we're there to protect you." Tiger Claw noted.

"The difference is now, its just you." Rahzar chuckled.

"You have two options, Queen Elsa." Shredder told her. "You will either come with me, or I shall take you."

Elsa glanced back at April and Olaf. "Take a few steps back." She whispered as the younger girl and snowman-droid did as she instructed as the Queen of Arendelle turned back toward the group of villains. "How about I choose neither!"

She thrusted her hands down and quickly erected a large and thick ice wall to separate them. "Lets go!" Elsa tried to run along with Olaf and April, but came to a wall and tried to turn down the left hall only to stop as Kraang Sub-Prime himself stepped onto the scene.

"Heeeres Kraangy!" Sub-Prime announced in sadistic fashion.

Elsa, once more, erected yet another large and thick ice wall to separate Kraang Sub-Prime from them.

"We got more incoming!" Olaf pointed down the right hall as a couple more Kraang droids, accompanied by a few Bio-Droids, ran towards them only for Elsa to cut them off with another wall. Only one issue now, they we're trapped.

"This is bad." Elsa breathed as she was hyperventilating a little bit, not from exhaustion, but from fear.

"No kidding!" April exclaimed. "Kraang on one side, Foot on the other!"

"What are we gonna do?!" Olaf was completely out of ideas.

Elsa knew they we're all but out of options at this point. She felt her hand against the wall as she tried to collect her thoughts again. Not only did the Kraang capture them but Shredder was here to. Even if they we're to somehow get away from them it felt as if this entire Kraang fortress was like a maze, hallway after hallway and turn after turn! What could they possibly do?! One would think she'd panic, but instead she was getting frustrated.

"You know what?! The hell with all of this!" Elsa exclaimed. "I'm just going to smash our way out of here! Stand back!"

She brought her hands together and pulled them back before launching them forward, creating a massive fist made out of thick ice that smashed against the only non-ice wall in their area. It broke upon contact but the wall had a massive crack on it. Elsa groaned as she tried again, but April put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we do it together?"

"Sounds like a plan." Elsa agreed.

"Not to rush you guys, but you may wanna hurry!" Olaf urged as one ice wall was beginning to crack from the Foot mutants trying to smash their way through, another wall was slowly being cut down by Sub-Prime's buzz-saws, and the other one was cracking from the Kraang droids trying to shoot through it.

"On three?" April asked.

"Works for me." Elsa said.

April put her hands to her head and tried to prepare the biggest psychic blast she could possibly give while Elsa pulled her hands back and tried to generate a powerful blast of her magic.

"One…" Elsa got ready.

"Two…" April was all set.

"THREE!" They both shouted.

* * *

 _Outside_

The group of heroes had just made it onto the island and we're just outside the massive Kraang fortress. Though the Turtles and Karai had serious expressions, while Casey's was hidden behind his hockey mask; Anna, Kristof, and Sven all looked in shocking awe at the size of it.

"Whoa… that's… big." Kristof said.

"Seriously, it makes Elsa's palace look like a small house." Anna observed as Sven's jaw slowly hung open.

"Gawk at it later, right now we got figure out how we're gonna get in." Leo said as he was about to come up with a plan. But before he could think of anything…

 ***BOOM!***

Everyone's attention was suddenly caught as they looked directly upward toward the orb-top of the fortress where a large explosion that seemed to mix cyan ice magic and yellow psychic waves blew a massive and smoking hole from inside the command center.

"Something tells me we won't have to." Karai commented as the group could easily figure out what that probably was.

They heard a trio of screams coming from the top as they could barley see Elsa having jumped from the hole with April and what appeared to be a Kraang droid hanging onto her. As they fell Elsa thrusted her hands downward to create a blizzard as they fell to slow their decent once they came about twenty feet from the ground. Elsa used this to gradually lower them before they set down on the ground.

"Everyone alright?" Elsa asked.

"I'm good." April responded.

"Same here." Olaf, still in his Kraang droid body, replied as well.

"Elsa! April!" They heard their names called as their friends quickly ran towards them. Anna wasted no time in hugging Elsa, which she was quick to return while Donnie hugged April, as everyone else gathered around.

"You guys okay?" Anna asked.

"How'd you get out of there?" Donnie asked as well but was comically shoved out of the way by Casey.

"You doing alright, Red?" Casey asked her as Donnie got back up and glared at Jones.

"Don't worry, we're fine." Elsa assured.

"Well I'm glad you…" Leo then noticed the third individual with them. "Kraang! Look out!" He drew his swords as most of the group drew their respective weapons as well, however April and Elsa quickly stood in their way.

"Guys its okay, that's Olaf!" April told them.

"OLAF!?" Leo, Kristof, Anna, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Casey, and Karai all questioned at the same time with Sven's eyes almost bulging out.

"Yeah… hi everyone." The Kraang droid greeted with Olaf's distorted voice as it gave a friendly wave.

The group looked in honest shock as they were trying to process all this. "Olaf…. The same hug-loving, mentally challenged, child-like snowman… hijacked a Kraang droid body?!" Raph questioned out loud.

"How's that even possible?!" Donnie questioned as well.

Casey quickly came to Olaf's head in the chest cavity of the droid. "Dude, that has gotta make you the coolest snowman ever!"

"So Olaf, did you rescue Elsa and April? All by yourself?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. I guess I did." Olaf rubbed the back of his droid body's neck.

Anna had a sincere smile in response to that. "Knew you had it in you."

"Yeah, not bad." Kristof admitted with Sven nodding in agreement.

"Guess you're a Dimension X survivalist expert like Savage Mikey to, boy!" Savage Mikey congratulated. "Hi Three!" He and Olaf shared a high-five. However the mood was quickly brought to an end.

"Guys not to cut this short but we need to go. Like now!" April urged.

"April's right we have to leave right this second!" Elsa said in a very urgent tone of voice.

"What do you mean? Why?" Leo asked.

Almost in direct response to that statement there we're a series of animal-like roars coming from the hole at the top where several figures jumped down toward the group of reunited heroes, whom moved further away to gain some distance to see not Kraang but individuals of the Foot clan land in front of them.

Naturally, they could not believe their eyes.

"That's why." Elsa answered.

"Oh." Leo understood.

The mutants of the Foot looked a bit surprised once they saw the Turltes and their friends before they grinned in anticipation.

"First we find the Ice Queen now the Turltes are already here? Talk about a good day." Fishface commented.

Shredder walked up front as he glared at his enemies. "My old foes. It has been too long."

"SHREDDER!?" Almost everyone shouted at the same time.

"I… I… I thought you guys said he was locked up!" Anna told the group in a scared voice tone.

"He was!" Donnie confirmed. "He was locked up in a maximum security cell on Striker's Island! Him and his cronies!"

"How did you get out?!" Raph demanded.

"You are fools that any prison can keep me from my destiny." Shredder stated as his mutant followers gathered around him. "And even more so to think I would ever abandon my vengeance."

"You came to Dimension X just for us?" Karai questioned.

"Gee, don't we feel special." Leo said sarcastically.

"Get off your high horse Turtles." Rahzar said. "We came here to exterminate the Kraang." That caught the group by surprise.

"I thought you guys we're buddies." Mikey recalled.

"Not anymore." Tiger Claw replied. "The Kraang made the mistake of betraying us, and they shall pay the price."

"Yo we was also about to grab Ice Queeny right there when we heard the brain-squids nabbed her to." Bebop added.

"But now that is you are here, we will squash you like the flies!" Rocksteady added. "Eh… no offense to friendly fly." He said to Stockman.

"No offenzzze taken." Stockman-Fly replied.

Everyone drew their respective weapons and formed combat stances. "You should have stayed in jail Shredder. It would have spared you another humiliating defeat."

Shredder extended his claws as Tiger Claw drew both his energy pistols, Rahzar showed his claws as Fishface took a combat stance with Rocksteady and Bebop pointing is laser palm. Stockman-Fly flew over in anticipation while the Rat King felt a pulse in his head.

"Well, it would appear that we may get a chance to slay all our enemies at once." The Rat King said as everyone glanced back toward the fortress.

The main door on the ground opened to reveal a small army of Kraang droids, half a dozen Bio-Droids, and even two large Kraang walkers. Kraang Sub-Prime himself was at the lead.

"Alright Turtle freaks and my little Ice Queen, no one escapes from…" Sub-Prime then noticed the Foot mutants as well as Shredder as the bladed ninjitsu master glared back at the alien. "Shredder?! What in the name of Kraang Prime are you doing here?!"

"I am here to take what is mine Sub-Prime! The Ice Queen, the lives of the Turtles and their allies, and your life as well." Shredder answered with a glare that sent a chill down Sub-Prime's antenna.

Kraang Sub-Prime looked in shock before it turned into a rage-filled expression. "Take _my_ life?! You come onto my home turf to try and steal the person that _I_ kidnapped first right in front of my whole army?! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!?"

"An ignorant gnat from a species that I am about to drive into extinction." Shredder stated, sending Sub-Prime into even greater shock, and causing even the group of heroes to look surprised.

"Whoa, he's dead serious, isn't he?" Elsa said in surprise.

"One thing you can say about Shredder, he always goes big." Karai commented.

It was deathly silent as the three parties exchanged glares with each other. One end was the group of heroes consisting of Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo with their family and friends Karai, Casey Jones, and April O'Neil alongside the Ice Queen Elsa, her sister Anna, Kristof, Sven, and Olaf in a hijacked Kraang droid body. On the other side was Kraang Sub-Prime with an army of Kraang droids, Bio-Droids and two Walkers. In the middle was an arguably worse and more evil enemy: the Shredder with his Foot followers Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface, Stockman-Fly, Bebop, Rocksteady, even the Rat King with an odd-looking helmet on his head.

Kraang Sub-Prime was the first to move. "Get them!" He ordered his army.

"Destroy them all!" Shredder ordered his agents of the Foot.

"Take them down!" Leo exclaimed to his family and friends.

 **Done.**

 **Once more, I apologize for the wait (I always apologize, even I'm getting annoyed by it). Anyway, the three-way-clash of Heroes vs. Foot vs. Kraang in Dimension X has now begun. Who will come out on top. Be ready to experience the explosive battle in the next chapter. Afterwards we will finally enter the Triceraton arc, which I am looking forward to writing.**

 **Once again, thanks for all your patience and support. See you with the update (hopefully) soon.**

 **Oh, and on a fun note, Olaf is at the moment in a Kraang droid suit. You're probably wondering why he can control it, and how he was able to make it this far. Granted, Olaf had proven in the Frozen film that he's got it where it counts, but he's still not the brightest. Well, perhaps its the effect of being in Dimension X on his inner magic that keeps him alive, or simply it may be just as Mikey is a genius in Dimension X, so is Olaf. As Mikey himself once said...**

 **"Hey, in crazy-backwards land, crazy-** **backwards dude is King." (TMNT 2012 "Into Dimension X!" S2E24)**

 **BOOYAKASHA!**


	4. All Out War!

**Hi everyone thanks for waiting. I really appreciate your patience, and I'm sorry that there will be some more breaks in between each update; but with my current school schedule, work schedule, and other fanfics projects on here, there is only so much time I have to actually work on my stuff. But now here I am with the last original chapter of this story before I officially begin with the Triceraton arc from TMNT 2012.**

 **So then let us get started**

 **All Out War!**

It was absolute chaos on the massive floating island that housed the Kraang fortress in Dimension X. Lasers shot in every direction and explosions rang all around. A small Kraang army was clashing against the Shredder and his mutant allies of the Foot Clan as well as our group of beloved heroes; two factions we're dead set on wiping each other out, while one was just attempting to survive.

Leonardo ran and sliced through a group of Kraang droids, reducing them to pieces as he cut them with his twin katana blades. He heard a thruster-sound above him as he looked up to see Tiger Claw on his jet-pack wielding his dual laser pistols and opening fire on the blue-clad Turtle; forcing the eldest of the brothers to run and jump to avoid getting shot. Leo however made it to a tall crystal tree and jumped from branch-to-branch before making it to the top and jumping high enough to reach Tiger Claw and kick him down with both his feet, landing hard on the ground.

Tiger Claw groaned as he got up, his jet-pack was shorted out from the impact, and was able to react quickly enough to pull out his massive machete blade to block the descending Leo's swords where the two locked blades and glared at one another.

"Leonardo, I am going to saver every moment of your demise." Tiger Claw basked in delight.

"Give it your best shot cat-boy!" Leo challenged as the broke apart and clashed blades.

Elsa thrusted both her hands to send a powerful white flurry against a group of Kraang droids shooting at her, freezing them instantly. She turned towards her left at the sound of metal clashing with metal to see Leo struggling against Tiger Claw and was about to run to help him; only to be blocked by another group of Kraang droids along with two Bio-Droids, which roared at her and pounded their chests gorilla-style.

"Out of my way!" Elsa was not in the mood for this as she waved her arms apart, causing a large mound of snow to form out of nowhere, which grew and took the shape of her benevolent and large guardian. Elsa had effectively summoned Marshmallow to her side.

Marshmallow roared and produced ice-spikes from his body as the Kraang droids immediately opened fire on him. The lasers seemed to only anger the giant further as he slapped them away and crushed a few beneath his feet. He was forced back as the two Bio-droids tackled him; despite being half his size, they would still give Marshmallow some trouble.

Raph impaled a Kraang droid by its head before kicking it like a soccer ball to knock down another incoming droid before rushing to a third, impaling it with both his weapons before literally tearing it apart.

"Heads up amigo!"

The red-clad Turtle was able to roll out of the way in time as Fishface stomped one of his robotic legs on the ground and faced his rival.

"Piece of advice Xever; when trying to do a sneak attack, never warn your enemy." Raph told him as he readied his sais.

"I know." Fishface acknowledge. "I just wanted you to know that it was me taking you down." The two enemies rushed towards each other and engaged in a brutal fight.

Multiple Kraang droids opened fire on a fast moving Rahzar, but he was quick to avoid all their shots as he rushed past them all and slashed every single one of them; not the droid bodies, but the Kraang themselves. He even rushed toward the last one with open fangs and tore the Kraang out before crushing the squealing creature in his jaws and spat out the remains.

"Ugh." Rahzar rubbed his tongue. "Tastes worse than dog food."

"I got yo dog food right here, boy!"

Bradford turn to see Savage Mikey coming his Tarzan-style, while also giving the titular yell, and slamming both his feet to send the dog-mutant flying before he skidded to a halt on his claws and straitening himself out to face the youngest Turtle.

"I've been waiting to shut you up for a long time, Turtle."

"Keep waiting! Cause you're on _my_ turf now Rahzar! You can't take Savage Mikey!" He accepted the challenge as he rushed towards Rahzar with swinging nunchucks, while his enemy responded with a howl and claws.

Donnie did a back flip to avoid the fists of a Kraang bio-droid which launched its chain-saw cords from its chest area directly at the purple-clad Turtle who spun his bo-staff like a helicopter blade to deflect the projectiles. The Bio-Droid was about to rush him but an unseen force lifted it up, much to Donnie's shock, before tossing it off the island entirely.

"If anyone is to end your life Donatello, that pleasure will belong to me."

The source of the voice came from none other than the Rat King as he hovered in mid air with his helmet glowing with red lights. Donnie recognized the device.

"That's… that's a psychic amplifier! The same kind that Rockwell has!" Donnie exclaimed in surprise.

"Indeed." The Rat King confirmed. "Think of this as an improved version. While I may not have any rats in this dimension, this device allows me to not only see your terrified expressions clearly, but also provide me with the power to finally match my own intellect."

"You ask me you're a little unhinged as it is, Falco." Donnie shot at him. "And why are you here anyway? Don't tell me you sold your pride to serve Shredder."

"Of course not." The Rat King replied. "I serve no human. We merely just have a common enemy: you. And once you and the Kraang are no more, I shall use their technology to wipe out the plague that is humanity and rule the Earth as its true King! The Rat King!"

"Not if I stop you!" Donnie rushed at him with a twirling staff and was about to smack him, but the Rat King hovered high in the air to avoid the physical blow before telekinetically lifting a pair of lone Kraang energy guns and opening fire at Donnie, forcing him on the defensive.

Countless Kraang droids fell to pieces before they even knew what hit them. The Shredder sliced, impaled, decapitated, and crushed any Kraang that he saw in his field of vision. He had used deadly precision to make sure his blades pierced the soft pink squids controlling the humanoid machine. One Bio-Droid tried to ambush him from behind with its butt-cannons; only for Shredder to leap high into the air and back flip mid air before coming down hard with a slice that cut the Kraang on the head-controls clean in half.

Shredder stood straight up and was quick enough to react in time as a buzz-saw was about to come down on him, but he blocked it with his own gauntlets before rolling back to face Kraang Sub-Prime.

"I got one question for you, Shredder." Sub-Prime began. "ARE YOU INSANE?! You wanna start a war with us!? You seriously got yourself a death wish!"

"Nothing will keep me from my vengeance." The Shredder replied without a hint of regret or remorse in his eyes. "The Turltes and Ice Queen shall be my prize, and no one else's! After I've killed you I'll personally end Kraang Prime's life with my own hands!" He extended his blades menacingly as he glared at Sub-Prime.

Kraang Sub-Prime growled like a rabid animal. "I'm gonna collect that fancy helmet of yours as a trophy!" He ran towards the Shredder who charged as well as they collided and slashed at each other.

* * *

As chaos ensued all around them; the group consisting of April, Karai, Anna, Casey, Kristof, Sven, and Olaf, still in his Kraang-droid-body, found cover admits a piece of debris broken off from the sub-command center.

"This is nuts! It's a freaking warzone!" April exclaimed in a paranoid tone of voice.

"I know! This is the coolest day ever!" Casey shouted in joy.

"Are you crazy, Jones!?" Kristof exclaimed in shock as Sven looked at the teen with the hockey mask like he we're indeed insane. "We gotta get the heck out of here!"

"Yeah I gotta agree with Kristof on this Casey. I think we bit off more than we can chew." Karai agreed.

"What? You guys just wanna bail on this?! Casey Jones doesn't run from a fight!" He was about to charge in, but Anna grabbed him by the arm.

"Seriously Casey, this is all kinds of insanity!" The Arendelle Princess told him. "Lets just grab Elsa and the Turtles and get out of here!"

"That's right, lets just leave Shredder and the Kraang to fight each other!" Olaf agreed.

"For once, Olaf actually makes sense." Karai admitted.

Before anyone else could say anything Bebop suddenly appeared in front of the group. "Hey-yo, who's talking about running up in here?"

Both Rocksteady and the hovering Stockman-Fly appeared alongside him as well. "Dah. We squashes you and Kraang all in once. Shredder's orders!" Rocksteady told them.

"Nothing perzzzonal though." Stockman-Fly added.

Karai, April, Casey, and Kristof drew their respective weapons as Anna, Olaf, and Sven backed up cautiously; that is until a large shadow began to loom over them as Anna looked up in wide-eye fear.

"Uh… I think we got bigger problems. Literally." She pointed upward where everyone turned around and looked with wide-circular eyes at the sight of the massive Kraang walker looming towards them.

"Oh Sewer Apples." Kristof cursed.

The walker opened fire with pink energy bolts; forcing both hero and villain alike to scatter and yell in panic as they tried to avoid the massive machine's onslaught.

* * *

Marshmallow roared as both Kraang Bio-Droids opened fire at him with their butt-cannons; but this seemed to only anger the snow-behemoth as he rushed toward them. He smacked one away as the second one stood up and roared before jumping toward him and smacking him with its massive fists. Though the Bio-Droid did knock Marshmallow down and begin to punch him ferociously; Marshmallow used one off his massive hands to push the Bio-Droid off him and onto the ground. Before it could get up, Marshmallow was not only already on his feet but also had one of his massive feet rose before stomping down and crushing the Bio-Droid.

Not long after that, the second Bio-Droid had jumped onto Marshmallow's upper back and began to pound hard on the snow-beast's head. Marshmallow stumbled for a bit before growing more ice-spikes from his back to knock the second Bio-Droid off him and onto the ground. Acting quickly, the snow giant delivered a quick and powerful punch onto the downed Bio-Droid, crushing it just like the first one.

Marshmallow gave a powerful roar to signify his victory; but his roar turned into one of pain as he felt an explosion on his back, knocking him down. Marshmallow looked upward to see a massive Kraang walker shooting more bolts at the behemoth, causing him to yell in excruciating pain.

* * *

Leo was on the defensive end against Tiger Claw's ferocious attacks; all he could do was block as the mutant Tiger not only had the advantage in speed, but also experience. Leo jumped back to gain some distance before throwing multiple shurikens at him, which Tiger Claw blocked with his machete-blade. He pulled out one of his laser pistols and shot at Leo, forcing him to block with both his swords before Tiger Claw rushed him and slashed at him with his claws to send him rolling across the ground.

Leo groaned as he tried to get up but felt Tiger Claw's foot pin him to the ground as he pointed one his laser pistol directly at him.

"You fought well." Tiger Claw acknowledged. "And so, I shall grant you a painless end."

"Stay away from him!"

Tiger Claw's hand was completely encased in ice with his laser gun as he turned in shock to see a glaring Elsa who shot more bolts of ice magic toward him, causing him to jump and roll to avoid them as he quickly rushed toward her. Acting quickly, Elsa quickly raised an ice-wall to try and cut him off, but he pounced and used his own strength to smash through the wall, just as Elsa slid under him to avoid his pounce. Once he landed, Elsa thrusted her right palm onto the ground to create a pathway of ice that shot toward him and jut out ice-spikes; which he jumped back to avoid getting impaled.

As soon as he landed, Tiger Claw smashed his arm onto the ground to smash the ice off as he pointed his laser gun at her and fired, forcing Elsa to raise another ice-wall in defense. This however kept him distracted as Leo quickly rushed in from the side and slashed at Tiger Claw with his swords; knocking him down. Elsa was the next one to act as she thrusted her arms toward him to send a powerful white flurry, which completely engulfed Tiger Claw and encased his entire body in ice.

Elsa quickly ran toward the eldest Ninja Turtle. "Leo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Leo thanked. They both smiled toward each other briefly, but the smiles we're cut off by the sounds of pained-induced roaring. They both turned to see Marshmallow continuously pounded by the Kraang walker.

"Marshmallow!" Elsa exclaimed in horror at the sight of her friend being tortured in such a manner. "We have to help him!"

"Come on!" Leo agreed as they ran as fast as they could.

Marshmallow continued to roar in agony as he tried to crawl away from the Kraang Walker. It was about to shoot another energy blast at him; but before it could Elsa had already ran up by Marshmallow's side and sent a strong and powerful flurry upwards towards the face of the walker; completely freezing the front half of the head, causing it to stumble back a bit.

Leo quickly joined her as Elsa looked toward him. "Please tell me you know how to take one of these things down!" The Ice Queen hopped.

He looked behind the walker and saw a gathering of crystal trees, giving him an idea. "Knock it off balance! Send it tumbling down!"

Elsa them thrusted both her hands down on the ground below, creating a massive sheet of ice that quickly spread from her hands and all over the ground in front of her. Before long it came down below the Kraang walker's feet. It quickly began to loose its balance on the thick and strong ice before it stumbled and fell backwards and onto the crystal trees below. The sharp ends impaled the walker's head, but the crystal trees exploded in less than a second afterwards; causing the walker to also go up in a bright pink explosion forcing both Leo and Elsa to cover their eyes. Once it subsided, they both looked to see the pink and purple fire from the area before Marshmallow's groans caught their attention.

"Marshmallow!" Elsa came to his head and held his cheek and was joined by Leo. "Are you alright?"

Marshmallow groaned and responded. "Healing… Elsa's safety…. Only matters to me." He said as the wounds on his back began to reform and heal themselves.

Elsa was truly touched by his loyalty and dedication toward her, but was also saddened by the hardships he endured for her sake. She caressed his face.

"Oh Marshmallow."

"That just goes to show how much he cares for you." Leo told her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "We all would do the same thing."

Elsa looked toward him with a touched smile, before explosions in the distance got their attention once more and they turned back towards the battlefield.

"Speaking of which, what do you say we help them out?" Leo suggested with a cocky grin, which Elsa mirrored.

"You even have to ask?"

Marshmallow as well quickly stood up with his injuries already healed. "Elsa friends… need help. I help Elsa and friends!" The giant spoke.

With nothing else needed to be said the three of them charged back into the fray.

* * *

Raph clashed his sais against the mechanical feet of Fishface as he twirled them around like a helicopter blade, forcing Raph back slightly before rushing at Fishface again who responded by sliding underneath his thrust and pulled back his feet before using them to kick Raph straight up into the air. Fishface quickly leaped high above him and delivered a powerful kick to knock Raph down.

Fishface was about to land his metal feet on him with the intent on smashing his skull, but Raph rolled out of the way as Fishface's mechanical feet slammed on the ground to make an impression. Raph stood back up as the two rivals glared, but before they could charge at each other; Donnie was seen quickly backing up in between them as the hovering Rat King shot at him with his telekinetically controlled blasters.

Donnie steadied himself and used his staff to block the laser fire before trying to close the gap and rush him with his twirled staff, but the Rat King blocked it by telekinetically using the blasters as blunt shields before thrusting his hand forward to send a mental shockwave to blast Donnie back towards Raph, causing the two to tumble dangerously close to the edge of the island with a bottomless abyss just below them.

They looked to see both Fishface and the hovering Rat King slowly and menacingly approach them.

Fishface gave an amused chuckle. "It's been fun, Turltes. I am surely going to miss all our little get-togethers."

"I certainty won't." The Rat King said as he primed his blasters once more; causing Raph and Donnie to look in fear.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

Before either villain could react, Rahzar had crashed into them to knock them both down and slide across the ground as Savage Mikey landed in front of his brothers, much to their shock.

"No one messes with my bros while Savage Mikey's on the case!"

The villainous mutants groaned as they tried to get back their barrings and stand up.

"What's the deal, man? How could you let the stupidest of the Turltes trip you up like this?" Fishface questioned to Rahzar.

Rahzar growled in frustration. "I don't know what it is; but it feels like I'm fighting a completely different Turtle."

"Perhaps the exposure to Dimension X has altered his psyche in some way." The Rat King theorized. "Interesting."

"You can dissect him with Stockman once we're all done here." Fishface told Falco as they stood back up fully.

Mikey had stood in the middle of the recovered Donnie and Raph as he began to give them orders. "Okay bros, let's mix things up a bit. Raph, you take Rahzar. Donnie, you handle Fishface. I'll take on the Rat King!"

"Whatever you say, Savage Mikey." Raph cracked an eager smile. Normally he wouldn't listen to his younger brother, but when in Dimension X, Mikey always seemed to know what to do.

"Yep, here you're the boss." Donnie agreed eagerly as the three Turtle brothers clashed more against their mutant foes.

* * *

Shredder slashed relentlessly at Kraang Sub-Prime; despite the alien's mechanical body being extremely large and bulky, it was surprisingly quick enough to keep up with the Shredder as he blocked all of his slashes with his robotic arms and buzz saws. Shredder had jumped and delivered a powerful double-kick to knock back Sub-Prime before rushing him again and jumping mid-air. The force of him landing on the upper body was enough to partially separate it from its bottom half, exposing Kraang Sub-Prime's natural and weak body. Shredder was about to thrust his claws at him, but Sub-Prime was quick to knock him off with a powerful punch from one of his mechanical arms.

Kraang Sub-Prime's arms converted into energy blasters as he shot powerful and explosive energy balls at Shredder; in which he rolled and dashed out of the way to avoid. He quickly closed the gap and moved in to slice and dice Sub-Prime, but he activated his jet-boosters on the feet to move into the air before coming back down with his buzz saw hands; but Shredder dashed past Sub-Prime just as he landed to avoid the buzz saws just as they smashed onto the ground. The two glared at each other once more. However, before they could resume their slash; a roar caught their attention as Marshmallow suddenly appeared above Kraang Sub-Prime with a roar.

"WHAT THE KRAANG….!?" Sub-Prime screamed as he was knocked back by a smack from Marshmallow before the snow giant charged after him.

This surprised Shredder; which lead to him being caught off guard by multiple ice-spikes that shot out from the frozen ground below him, where he quickly found himself caught between all of them. He glared at the one responsible, Elsa who glared at him, but this didn't last long as Leo suddenly came in from above and slashed at him. This knocked him out of Elsa's ice trap and sent him skidding across the ground. He was quick to stand back up as he glared at Leo and Elsa who stood together to face him.

"So, here we stand again." Shredder stated. "I seem to recall things did not go well for the both of you in our last encounter."

"Things are different this time around." Leo responded.

"For starters, I'm not afraid of you anymore Shredder." Elsa said with confidence and determination evident in her voice. "And I'm certainly not afraid to stand up to you either."

"You say that only when you have a Turtle to protect you, your majesty." Shredder replied. "But this will not change anything. I will either claim your power, or your life!" He extended his claws menacingly in an effort to strike fear into the duo, which didn't seem to work.

"You first." Leo challenged before Elsa shot several bolts of ice magic at Shredder, which he quickly blocked with slashes from his extended claws, right before Leo rushed to him with his katanas and they clashed blades.

* * *

Meanwhile; Anna, Kristof, April, Olaf, Casey, Karai, and Sven were not having so much a good time as they continued to run and avoid the massive energy bolts shot at them by the Kraang walker; the same could be said for Bebop, Rocksteady, and Stockman-Fly as they too avoided the laser blasts.

Rocksteady was the first to try and attack as he took out a massive gatling gun from his back and opened fire on the walker; but it seemed to do little damage to it as resumed fire on Rocksteady; leading Bebop to try and attack it with laser palm thrusts which he tried to mix with some 80s dance moves. Stockman-Fly flew above it and tried to shoot acid spit at its top; but all it did was just literally scratch the surface.

While the villains kept the Kraang walker distracted, the group of heroes managed to regroup, with some looking a bit more panicked than others.

"Okay you guys fought something like this before, how do we take it down?!" Kristof exclaimed.

"I can do it." Casey took out a hockey puck with a firecracker taped onto it. "I just got it get into one of those hole-thingies on the top."

"And just how do we get up there?" Anna asked.

Olaf, still in his Kraang droid body, looked around and tried to think of a solution. He noticed just how much taller the command center building was.

"I got it!" Olaf spoke up. "Casey, you're gonna climb on top of the Kraang's command center, up to the point where you'd be as high to knock your explosive into the Kraang's walker. Kristof, you and Sven lure the walker to the building, close enough to Casey. April, Karai, Anna; you three along with myself with keep Bebop, Rocksteady, and Stockman occupied so they don't get in the way."

Everyone looked to Olaf with surprise.

"That's… actually a good idea." Karai said in a tone indicating she was quite surprised

"Yeah…" Kristof seemed to agree. "That's the best you idea you've ever come up with."

Anna smiled toward Olaf. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I knew you had it in you."

Olaf's robotic body shrugged its shoulders. "Eh, it's probably just my exposure to Dimension X. Once we leave, I should go back to my normal self."

"Well I'll be glad just to get out of this crazy place." April said. "Lets go!"

"Right!" Everyone said as they split off into separate directions.

Casey put on his roller blades as he began to skate towards the Kraang building while Kristof mounted Sven and rode him in front of the Kraang walker.

"Hey Kraang! Are all of you this stupid or is just you guys in that oversized can?!" Kristof called to the walker. The Kraang inside saw this from a computer screen and did not like his comment one bit. The walker turned its attention directly to Kristof as it began to match after him.

The three villainous mutants noticed this and looked a bit confused.

"That sucah and his reindeer crazy or what?" Bebop questioned.

"Is probably distraction, Turtle-friends must be planning something." Rocksteady guessed.

"Which leavezzz uzzz the perfect opportunity to get the drop on them." Stockman-Fly schemed.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen." This came from Karai as she stood with April, Olaf, and Anna and faced the trio of mutants ready to fight.

"Hey, crazy reindeer boy takes on that giant walker and we get the ladies? Lucky us!" Bebop said ecstatically.

"Perhaps Shredder lets us keep girly-girls." Rocksteady mused. "Could be for fun after we wipe out Kraang!"

"Don't juzzzt zzztand there you foolzzz! Get them!" Stockman-Fly ordered the duo as they charged directly at the trio of girls, and Olaf.

* * *

Meanwhile Rahzar slashed relentlessly at Raph, but the hot-headed Turtle was able to parry all the claw strikes with his sais before moving in on the offensive with a roundhouse straight to Rahzar's face, causing him to stumble backwards as Raph made several slashes with his sais to send Rahzar flying backwards. Right where he landed, he ended up getting stomped on by Donnie as he backed and twirled his staff to keep Fishface at bay and block his kick before twisting his staff, causing Fishface to loose his balance before Donnie jumped and delivered both his knees to the bottom of Fishface's jaw to send him flying upwards and back down before Donnie slammed him away by using his staff similar to a baseball bat.

At the same time, the Rat King was having just about as much trouble with Savage Mikey as he shot and missed every energy blast from his telekinetically controlled blasters as Mikey jumped up in the air and pulled out a slug-like creature before squeezing it and shooting some form of organic rope at the Rat King which he blocked with the blasters, as Mikey was hoping for as it actually wrapped around the guns and Mikey pulled them away.

The Rat King could only look in surprise before he tried to shoot mental blasts at Mikey, but his movements we're quick and erratic enough to avoid everything before he suddenly appeared before Falco and delivered a nunchuck strike to the head, knocking the psychic amplifier off his head, causing the Rat King to fall onto the ground without any psychic powers to help him, or even allow him to see.

"I don't understand." The Rat King stated as his blindness returned. "How are you doing this?! You are never this clever! Out of all your accursed brothers you're the most idiotic!"

"Not here!" Savage Mikey said proudly as he pulled the Rat King up. "Here in Dimension X, I'm the genius, and _you're_ the stupid idiot!" He delivered a punch straight to his enemy's face; knocking him back toward the recovering Rahzar and Fishface, knocking all three of them unconscious.

Mikey rejoined his brothers, as they couldn't help but smirk at their victories.

"Who's the genius here in Dimension X?" Mikey asked with a smile.

"Savage Mikey!" Raph and Donnie cheered at the same time as they shared a three-way-high-three.

"But we can't celebrate yet, we're not done." Donnie got serious.

"Donnie's right. Lets go take down Shredder." Raph agreed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth bros." Mikey agreed as well.

* * *

Kraang Sub-Prime shot an energy-ball at Marshmallow; which knocked him back a bit, but the snow giant quickly recovered before rushing at Sub-Prime and knocking him backwards with the swipe of his arm; causing him to crash and skid across the ground. This seemed to only irritate Sub-Prime as he tried to stand back up.

"This can't be happening! I am Kraang Sub-Prime! And I refuse to loose to some giant wannabe goliath made of freaking snow!" His robotic body's hands converted into buzz saws as he glared at Marshmallow. "Come on you giant freak! Show me what you got!"

Marshmallow roared at the challenge as he charged at Sub-Prime once more, who responded by using his jet boosters to get the height advantage over Marshmallow before using his buzz saws to slash at him.

* * *

It was a furious clash of blades as Leo and Shredder slashed at each other relentlessly; neither holding back as metal clashed against metal repeatedly. Shredder used his right bladed gauntlet however to quickly catch both of Leo's swords before trying to slash at him with his left gauntlet, forcing Leo to jump over him, but this left him vulnerable as he came down and Shredder delivered a powerful kick to Leo's abs to knock him across the air and rolling across the ground.

Before Shredder could even get the chance to advance on Leonardo, he quickly found himself on the defensive end of Elsa's multiple blasts of magic energy shot toward him. Shredder moved in quickly, avoiding and blocking each of her attacks before coming in close. Fortunately, Elsa thought quickly enough to construct a long ice-staff to block Shredder's blades. Elsa twirled it to knock back Shredder's own blades before thrusting at him, which he blocked by quickly crossing his claws and snapping the ice staff and shattering it before giving a kick to Elsa to knock her down.

Leo was able to quickly recover and engage with Shredder again, locking blades. Elsa stood back up quickly and ran towards the fight as Shredder put Leo on the defensive, but she erected an ice-wall to separate the two of them; catching Shredder off guard as she conjured an ice-sword in her hands which she swung at Shredder to knock him back but he was able to sweep his feet to knock her onto the ground and attempted to thrust his blades on her, but she thrusted her hands at him to send an icy-gust of wind to send him flying upward; but as he fell he was able to land on his feet and glare at her as she stood back up with Leo joining her.

Shredder would have charged directly at them; but he noticed out of the corner of his eye as Savage Mikey came rushing in and slamming his nunchucks across his helmeted face. This knocked him back right into Donnie from above as he twirled himself and his staff pointed outward to bash Shredder again into the charging Raph as he jumped upward and came down with both his knees onto Shredder to send him skidding across the ground.

"Guys!" Elsa exclaimed elatedly as the three joined her and Leo.

"Did you miss us?" Donnie joked.

"Not at all." Leo joked back.

"Yeah, hate to interrupt your little date, but we're not gonna let you hog all the fun." Raph cracked, causing both Leo and Elsa to blush.

"Now who else wants to take old bucket head down?" Mikey questioned enthusiastically as all five of them took their respective combat stances as Shredder recovered and stood back up.

He could only glare hatefully at his enemies. "I will destroy you all!" He extended both his blades as he roared and charged at them.

* * *

Bebop gave his usual dance fighting routine as he shot lasers from his palms and his belt at Anna and Olaf as they did their best to avoid them. He quickly twirled in a dancing style in between them before making a handstand and thrusting his legs out in a t-formation to kick them both back. He spun got up and spun quickly to catch Anna before she fell.

"Now be a doll and pucker up, will ya?" Bebop leaned in about to kiss her lips, but Anna delivered her knee right into his crotch, causing Bebop to sequel out like the pig he was before she flipped him over his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." Anna said as Bebop tried to get up, only to be punched in the snout by the fist of Olaf's Kraang droid body; knocking him backwards.

"You should treat women with more respect!" Olaf told him in a strict-no-nonsense fashion.

At the same time, Rocksteady shot his gatling gun towards the charging Karai; but due to her own mutagenic abilities, she was quick and nimble enough to avoid getting shot, slithering her body around like a serpent before coming up below him and thrusting her blade upward to slice the gun in half and kicking Rocksteady in the face mid-air before landing backwards.

"That all you got?" Karai challenged.

"Not even close!" Rocksteady took out his hammer and sickle and charged at Karai, fortunately she was able to avoid the relentless attacks with these weapons as she jumped over him and charged at him once more.

Stockman-Fly flew down towards April, but she rolled out of the way to avoid him. He tried to fly back upwards, but she threw her tessen at his back and hit his wings, causing him to fall to the ground as her tessen returned to her. Stockman-Fly tried to get back up but already received several punches to the face before April grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He got back up and shook the dizziness before flying back towards April.

* * *

Casey had finished climbing up onto a ledge of the Kraang sub-command facility and was at equal level with the Kraang walker's head as it continued to pursue Kristof and Sven as the reindeer and his rider kept avoiding the multiple energy blasts shot from the walker's head. One blast was however close enough that the resulting explosion and shockwave knocked them towards the wall of the building.

Kristof and Sven tried to shake it off as the ice-master looked upwards at the sight of a green glow and his eyes widened the moment he saw a long tube of mutagen leading in and out of the base directly over them. And if that wasn't bad enough, the walker was right in front of them ready to completely obliterate them.

"Uh Casey… ANY MINUTE NOW!" He shouted.

On the ledge, Casey had dropped the puck with a lit firecracker and spotted an exhaust port on the side of the walker's head. He lined himself up for the shot with his hockey stick.

"Casey Jones shoots…." He slammed the puck with his stick, causing the puck to score a direct point into the exhaust port, where it fell inside and directly in front of the power cell providing power for the war machine. "HE SCORES!"

The minute he said that, multiple explosions rang throughout the head of the walker before it completely exploded. Ordinarily Kristof would have cheered at this, however the shrapnel from the explosion also hit the tank of mutagen, which began to fall toward him. However he was quickly shoved out of the way by his faithful and loyal reindeer friend, who in turn got covered in mutagen himself.

"SVEN!" Kristof screamed in horror at the sight of his lifelong friend no longer being seen and covered in the green glowing slime.

Casey scatted down the curved slope of the building and joined Kristof; he saw the whole thing as well. He lifted his hockey mask to reveal his shocked and sympathetic face.

"Dude I… I'm sorry I…" Casey tried to find the right words, but he couldn't.

Kristof looked like he was about to cry but something slowly began to rise from the mutagen, causing them both to look up in surprise and shock.

* * *

April, Karai, Anna, and Olaf found themselves circled up as they we're surrounded by Rocksteady, Bebop, and Stockman-Fly.

"Now is time to squashes you like…" Rocksteady however was cut off when a new voice caught their attention.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?"

All turned their attention to what appeared to be a new mutant. He was about nine feet tall with a large and muscular frame with his upper body, his arms we're strong and firm with flexible hooves for hands. His legs had the build of an Olympic swimmer with hooves for feet. He had the head of a familiar reindeer with long horns.

Before anyone could say anything the mutant-reindeer charged at Rocksteady-horns-first with amazing speed and was able to actually lift and send the mutant rhino flying. He also quickly grabbed Bebop by the feet and used him as a weapon to swat Stockman-Fly out of the sky before throwing Bebop away.

The three girls and Olaf could not believe what they have just seen.

"Whoa!" April breathed in shock.

"Who is that?! He just took down Steranko, Zeck, and Stockman in ten seconds flat!" Karai exclaimed in surprise.

Anna got a good look at his face and her eyes widened as she recognized him. "S… Sv… Sven?! Is…. Is that you!?"

He turned to the princess of Arendelle and gave a warm smile. "Yes Anna, it's me."

Eyes widened even further. "No way." Karai shook her head almost in disbelief.

"I don't believe it." April was just as surprised as well.

Olaf walked up to him slowly. "Is… is that really you Sven?"

The mutated Sven gave a mischievous smirk as he bent down to Olaf's dormant head inside the Kraang body and bit off the carrot nose. "Does that answer you're question Olaf?"

"How… how did…?" Anna couldn't find the worlds.

"Mutagen."

Everyone turned to see Kristof and Casey quickly run towards the group. "He got hit with a ton of mutagen." Kristof explained. "I… I didn't know what could happen I… I just…"

"He is just SO COOL!" Casey exclaimed elatedly. "I mean, he was cool as normal reindeer! But now he's this super awesome badass mutant reindeer! He just took down three major bad guys at once! How cool is that?!"

The surprised looks didn't fade. "I'm just surprised that you didn't go completely crazy." Karai spoke to Sven. "Normally when something's mutated…"

Sven looked down to his hoof-hands. "I guess when the Kraang perfected the mutagen, they also fixed the issue that drives creatures insane."

Olaf spoke up next. "And it may also be the case of being here in Dimension X. The laws of physics here are different from on Earth, which is why the Kraang constantly tried to modify it over the centuries they've been here. On Earth the mutagen is unpredictable and unstable, but here in the Kraang's home, it actually improves you."

"I guess so." Sven couldn't think of any other explanation. "I still feel like me inside. Only stronger, faster, and smarter." He looked toward his friends; particularly Kristof, Anna, and Olaf. "One thing that hasn't changed; I still love you guys and I always will." He engulfed the three in a bear hug, which actually seemed to be crushing them a bit.

"Sven… Sven…" Kristof tried to speak. "Can't…. breath!"

He let them go as Anna and Kristof regained their breath and Olaf straitened his droid body out. "Sorry…. Don't know my own strength."

Karai had a smirk on her face as an idea came to mind. "I know a way you can break you're new body in."

* * *

Kraang Sub-Prime's body was flung across the ground before it skidded to a halt and seemed completely inoperable. Sparks and smoke came out everywhere. Sub-Prime him seemed very dazed as he had ice-flakes circling around his head in a comical style. He quickly regained his bearings.

"I can't believe this… I'm loosing… to a Kraanging snowman!?"

His frustrated look turned into one of terror as the shadow of Marshmallow loomed over him. The snow giant picked up Sub-Prime's body in both his hands and raised it above his head and began to pry it apart. Acting quickly, Sub-Prime pressed a button on the base of the controls, causing him to launch out on a hover-pod just as Marshmallow completely tore the mechanical body in half.

* * *

Leo and Raph both came in at Shredder from different angles forcing the evil ninjitsu master to block their attacks with both his gauntlets; leaving him vulnerable for Donnie to come in from behind with his staff to knock Shredder back into Elsa who covered her arms in thick ice-gauntlets and punch Shredder repeatedly, only for him to catch her next punch and toss her into the trio of Turtles behind him.

Savage Mikey was the next to attack with a twirl of his legs; parrying them with Shredder's arms before he threw out his blades, causing Savage Mikey to jump in the air where he tossed several crystals in the area around Shredder before landing. The moment he landed Mikey gave a high-pitched yell, which caused the Dimension-X-crystals to explode around Shredder to send him flying into the air where Leo, Raph, and Donnie all met him and slammed their weapons down on him to send him hurtling hard onto the ground.

The Shredder struggled to stand up. "No… I will not…" He stood back up fully but didn't seem to have much energy left in the tank. "I will not… Loose to you again!" However he felt his whole body began to stiffen. He looked down to see ice forming around his whole body. "What?!" It wasn't long before his whole body was encased in ice, minus his head, completely immobilizing him.

Elsa stood up after placing her hands on the ground and was joined by all four Ninja Turtles.

"Nice one." Raph congratulated.

"Thanks." Elsa replied with a smile.

"Looks like you guys are all taken care of." April's voice spoke up as they looked past Shredder to see the rest of their friends walking towards them; April, Karai, Casey, Anna, Kristof, Olaf, even Marshmallow, along with…

"Holy chalupa! Another mutant?!" Mikey exclaimed in shock at the sight of the mutant reindeer as he, his brothers, and Elsa looked all looked in surprise.

"Guys, its okay! It's Sven!" Anna told them.

"SVEN!?" Leo, Elsa, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all exclaimed at the same time.

"Hi guys." Sven gave a friendly wave.

"Let me guess, Mutagen?" Donnie theorized.

"Yep." Kristof replied with a nod.

"Well I guess that's that then." Karai said. "The Kraang are toast, Foot mutants are done for the count, and you got Shredder on ice. No pun intended."

Despite that, everyone seemed to get a chuckle; all except for Shredder as he still struggle to escape.

"This… will not… hold me! I will destroy every last one of you!"

"Save it Saki." Leo told him. "You've lost, and you're going back to prison."

However, before any of them could do anything about it, multiple laser blasts we're shot around them as Tiger Claw quickly appeared from the sky and shot from his laser pistols at the group, causing them to scatter as he landed near the encased Shredder and quickly used his own claws to cut him free. The Shredder struggled to maintain his balance, but Tiger Claw caught him.

"Master, we must leave. We have lost this fight."

Shredder growled deeply as he glared at his recovering enemies. "I am not going anywhere!"

"For once Shred-head, you're right!"

Everyone looked up to see Kraang Sub-Prime in the air on his hover-pod.

"In fact, _none of you_ are leaving!" Sub-Prime pressed a few commands before a microphone-like object came out and he spoke into it. "Sub-Base, commence self-destruct sequence!"

" _That which is known as the self-destruct sequence is initiated. Kraang Sub-Command Center will detonate in the time frame that is known as thirty seconds!"_

"So long morrons!" Kraang Sub-Prime laughed manically as he flew away on his hover-pad.

"Geeze! Talk about a sore looser!" Casey commented.

Tiger Claw quickly reached into his side and pulled out a Kraang device, which he pressed a button causing a large pink and triangular portal to open up, much to the heroes' surprise.

"BRADFORD! XEVER! STOCKMAN! STERANKO! ZECK! FALCO! WE ARE LEAVING!" Tiger Claw yelled as he practically dragged his stubborn master into the portal.

"NO! I WILL NOT RETREAT!" Shredder protested as he was dragged through. At the same time; Rahzar, Fishface, Stockman-Fly, Bebop, and Rocksteady, who also carried the blind Rat-King over his shoulder, all had regained conscious and quickly ran through the other side and into the portal.

"COME ON LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Leo yelled for everyone.

"In the same portal Shredder and his goons ran into?!" Raph questioningly exclaimed.

"Unless you wanna get blown to pieces in ten seconds!" Elsa urged as she and everyone else began to ran toward the portal.

Leo was first, followed by Raph, Anna, Mikey, Donnie, April, Karai, Sven, Kristof, Olaf, Casey; Elsa was about to go in but noticed Marshmallow was too big to fit. Acting quickly, she used her ice powers to convert Marshmallow into a stream of snow, which she shot into the portal and jumped into herself with two seconds to spare before…

 ***BOOM!***

* * *

 _New York – Nighttime_

A pink triangular portal opened up above the Channel 6 news building; the first to fall out where Tiger Claw and Shredder, followed by Rahzar, Bebop, Fishface, Stockman-Fly, Rocksteady and the Rat King. Most of them landed flat on the rooftop and groaned as they tried to stand back up.

"That went well." Fishface uttered sarcastically.

Bebop rubbed his face as he sat on his bum. "I'm still seeing stars."

Tiger Claw tried to help his master stand up, but Shredder shoved him back as he stood straight up. "I did not order a retreat!"

"We had no choice, Master!" Tiger Claw responded. "But surely the Turltes, the Ice Queen, and their allies could not have survived…"

He was cut off by the sounds of yelling and screaming as the villains all turned to see the young heroes; Leo, Raph, Anna, Karai, Kristof, Olaf, April, Donnie, Mikey, Sven, Casey, and Elsa all fall out through the portal along with a long stream of snow that quickly turned back into Marshmallow who caught all of them land cushioned their landing with his own snow body just before an explosion could be seen from the portal before it collapsed.

Most of the young heroes groaned slightly, but their landing could have been a lot worse, as they stood up with the reforming Marshmallow.

"Thanks big guy." April thanked the large snowman.

Soon they found themselves looking wide-eyed to the agents of the Foot that simply stared at them, or in Shredder's case, glared hatefully as an unusual silence set in.

"Okay… this is awkward." Anna voiced the obvious.

Leo looked towards his family and friends and noticed how they we're all quite tired and exhausted; Shredder and his goons looked about the same. He looked to Elsa and he could tell she was thinking the same thing. They would finish this later.

"Another time, Shredder." Elsa state as she used her own ice-magic to transform Marshmallow's giant frame into a powerful blizzard that encompassed her and her friends; causing the Foot members to shield their faces. The blizzard took to the skies and flew away. When it cleared from the roof the heroes we're gone.

Shredder took a few deep angry breaths before he gave a loud and frustrated yell that would echo throughout the skies.

* * *

 _Turtles Lair – twenty minutes later_

"Master Splinter!" Anna exclaimed as she quickly engulfed the aged mutated rat in a hug. He chuckled a bit as he patted her head.

"It is good to see you as well Anna." He looked towards Elsa and Kristof as they walked into the living area of the lair with everyone else. "And the rest of you."

"Its good to see you to Master Splinter." Kristof nodded his head.

"I've really missed you, sensei." Elsa bowed respectively. "If its alright with you, I'd like to learn more about meditation from you."

"Of course." Splinter smiled toward her. "Whenever you wish."

As they met up; the Turltes, Karai, April, and Casey met up with the Mighty Mutanimals whom Splinter gathered beforehand.

"Wow, you guys look like you've been through the ringer." Slash joked a bit.

Leo gave an amused sigh. "You don't know the half of it."

"Master Splinter told us the Kraang had returned." Leatherhead stated.

"Yeah but don't worry buddy, we took care of it." Mikey replied with his usual demeanor returning.

"We blew their base sky high." Raph said with a smirk.

"Well technically Sub-Prime self destructed it." Donnie added.

"Still, the return of the Kraang is most unsettling." Rockwell mused. "I have a feeling that we may still see them again very soon."

"And we'll be ready for them when they do." Pigeon Pete said in a determined tone of voice. "So, who's got bread?"

"Yeah bring on the brain-squids! We'll blow em up as many times as we have to!" Casey punched his fist into his palm.

Leatherhead walked toward Elsa. "You're majesty, it is good to see you again."

"You as well Leatherhead." The Queen of Arendelle replied with a warm smile. "And the same goes for the rest of you to."

"Ditto." Slash nodded his head before he noticed the presence of a certain mutant reindeer. "So, who's the new mutant?"

"Believe it or not, that's Sven." Kristof said.

"Seriously?" Slash questioned in mild surprise.

"Allow me to venture, mutagen?" Rockwell guessed.

"Yep." Sven confirmed.

The group was soon distracted by mechanical sounds and looked to see a Kraang droid struggling to walk before it fell down completely. Olaf's head popped out. "Hey uh guys… a little help here?"

"Hang on Olaf." April and Anna came to him and pulled his head out of the droid body before Elsa used her magic to reconstruct his body.

"Uh… did Olaf just pilot a Kraang droid?" Slash questioned.

"Long story." Raph rolled his eyes.

Master Splinter looked among all his friends and family as Elsa and Leo both walked up to him. "I trust a story lays behind all this."

"Father, you have no idea." Leo told him as he and Elsa shared eye contact and smiles.

 **Done.**

 **Wow, that was longer than I thought. But I think I'm pleased with this chapter and I hope you are as well.**

 **That concludes all my original content. Now we move onto the Triceratons and that I am looking forward to writing; especially with seeing how the Frozen cast all react to being in space.**

 **Oh, and I mutated Sven! Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? I did that because its probably the best way for him to keep up with the rest of the group when they go out into space with Honeycutt, and it would be easier to write.**

 **Our heroes may have managed to thwart the Kraang and Shredder; they will soon come face-to-face with a new and arguably more terrifying enemy in the form of the Triceraton empire. We all know just how dangerous these beings are; but how will Elsa, Anna, Kristof, Sven, and Olaf all fair against them? Find out next time on Frozen Turtles in Space!**


	5. Dinosaur in the Sewers

**Hi everyone. Well here are. We finally kick off the Triceraton arc with my Frozen Turtles story! I have been looking forward to writing this for some time. Before we begin however, I want to acknowledge the passing of a great man who we lost earlier in November. Stan Lee, the Father of Marvel Comics, has passed away at the age of 95. Rest in Peace Stan the Man; for you have given us something amazing and may your soul live on in all your works.**

 **Now then, we begin.**

 **Dinosaur in the Sewers**

It had been about a week, eight days to be specific, since Elsa, Anna, Kristof, Olaf, and the newly mutated Sven returned from Dimension X to New York with the Turltes and their allies. Good news, they beat back the Kraang once more; bad news, the Shredder was on the loose. After plenty of rest and recovery, Elsa wanted to stay in New York to help her mutant friends in putting Shredder back behind bars; naturally, Anna and everyone else stuck to her like glue. When Leo and Master Splinter questioned about her governing her kingdom, Elsa had explained how she established a council that could watch over Arendelle in the event she we're called on foreign trips or in the event of emergencies; and this could technically count for both.

So in the week that they had been there; Elsa, her sister, and her friends we're staying at the Turltes lair, and of course they got to know the Turltes' friends April and Casey as the two gave them a tour of New York and they we're quickly introduced to several new things: modern clothing, hot dogs, cars, television, and all the sights around the city such as Times Square and the Statue of Liberty. Anna and Olaf were particularly excited, Elsa felt somewhat overwhelmed at first but her friends helped her to adjust rather quickly. Both her and Anna got along with April real well and Kristof seemed to hit it off with Casey as well.

But that was then and this was now. For within the sewers of New York, the Turtles' allies; the Mighty Mutanimals were on the hunt for something. But it wasn't the Shredder or the Foot. No, this was something else entirely.

The group had split up into pairs. On the north end of the sewers, Slash and Rockwell carried flashlights as they walked down tunnel after tunnel in these darkened areas.

Rockwell's flashlight shined upon a newspaper on the floor. "There Slash, you see?" He used his telekinesis to lift the newspaper towards Slash. The leader of the Mutanimals saw the cover as it read _"Dino Man Seen in the Sewers!"_ with a cartoon-like image of a man with a triceratops head on the cover.

"Months ago, Kurtzman was tracking the creature but it vanished." Rockwell continued. "I thought it was a hoax until these reports started to resurface."

The two turned down one corner and continued their search. "You sure some normal didn't see one of us… and think it was a dinosaur?" Slash wondered. Though they couldn't really call anything impossible anymore, a humanoid dinosaur did sound pretty far-fetched.

Suddenly, the duo felt slight tremors above them and deeper down into the tunnel as the ceiling began to shake slightly. They proceeded down the tunnel closer toward the sound they just heard. The tremors grew louder and louder, they were definitely getting close.

"Think that was maybe Leatherhead? Or even Marshmallow?" Slash wondered.

"No." Rockwell answered. "Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete are searching the south side of the sewers. And Marshmallow remains guarding the Turtles' lair."

Rockwell closed his eyes and tried to use his psychic powers to locate this creature. "I can feel its presence." The tremors continued to grow louder, as if the source was coming toward them. Slash looked down to the water at his feet and saw it pulsating. Whatever it was, it was big.

Slash took out his morning star, ready to fight if need be. "Uh… Doc?" Though he knew it was close, he still had no idea where it was.

"I can't… grasp its mind." Rockwell had a difficult time with even his own powers. "It's frenzied…. Chaotic…" His eyes shot open. "…Alien!"

The tremors stopped. It was quiet. Too quiet. Pebbles fell from the ceiling above the duo before it caved in. Fortunately, Slash and Rockwell moved out of the way as something big fell behind them. They turned around and couldn't believe their eyes. This creature was huge, about the same size as Leatherhead! What was even more surprising was that he was that he bore the appearance of a humanoid triceratops!

"Incredible." Rockwell said in awe. "He's real!"

The 'Dino-Man' coughed before he spoke in a delirious tone. "Mutaters! Smash them all!" He smacked Rockwell back to the wall with his hand.

"Lights out!" Slash tried to bash his face with his mace, but it bounced off it, much to the large turtle's surprise. It shot him a death-glare before grabbing him by the face, and running down the tunnel and smashing Slash right through the wall.

The Dino-Man grabbed his head as though he was trying to remember something, but couldn't. "Mission… The honors…. They say." He coughed again.

Rockwell had gotten back up on his feet. "Warped mind or not… you cannot withstand this!" He shot a psychic blast at the back of the Dino-Man's head. However, all it seemed to do was anger the creature.

He turned back to Rockwell. "Crush them all!" The mutant monkey scientist could only look in fear as the creature rushed him.

* * *

 _Turtles' Lair_

Marshmallow stood outside the lair of our reptilian heroes, where his beloved Queen was staying. Though he was too big to fit inside, he was fine with that. Elsa's safety was all that mattered to him. He remained outside, occasionally peeking in the entrance to catch a glimpse of Elsa and her friends; though Anna, Olaf and Mikey have offered him a chance to come inside since Elsa could use her magic to shrink his body, he remained content with how he was. They respected his choice and he remained outside on guard duty.

Most of the group was inside the lair, preparing to watch another episode of _"Crognard the Barbarian"._ Once they returned from Dimension X and became familiarized with Dimension X, Mikey wasted no time in getting them hooked on the show, practically forcing Elsa, Anna, Kristof, Olaf, and Sven to binge-watch the entire series. They actually took to it quite well.

Leo, Donnie, Olaf, and the still-mutated Sven sat on the coach along with Elsa and Anna as they were dressed in modern day clothing. Elsa wore a light blue casual dress that came down to her ankles where she had cyan colored heels. She also wore a white long-sleeved zip-up fleece jacket, which she personally decorated with cyan colored snowflakes on the back. Anna had a pink shirt with flowers on, a blue knee-length skirt with pink tennis shoes.

Mikey was of course inches from the TV as he was ready to put in the videotape.

"Yes! The final episode!" He put it straight into the VCR.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Olaf beamed. "What's Crognard gonna do next?" He gave an excited gasp. "Is he gonna get married? Settle down? Have kids?"

"Well, we're about to find out." Sven noted.

"I kinda feel bad that we're watching this though without Kristof and Raph." Anna said honestly.

"Yeah, Raph is really gonna be pissed." Donnie added.

"I'm a little worried that they're out there alone looking for Shredder without us." Elsa said.

"They said they call us at the first sign of a Foot goon." Leo assured. "But yeah… they're really gonna be ticked about this."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey sat down with the remote. "Well the Crognard finale is gonna be ticked that they didn't show up on time to watch it." He clicked the remote.

"I don't wanna make anyone angry." Olaf said.

"I think he's only joking Olaf." Sven told the snowman.

"Sshh! It's starting!" Anna said as they gave the TV their full-undivided attention.

* * *

 _Crognard stood dramatically on a mountainside as he took out his sword._

" _Crognard!" One of his companions, Wizardess, called out from behind as she stood with Spooch and Graah. "To do battle with the Dread Dragon Wigglepuss of the Grey Northern-Middle-Mountains of More-or-Less, is to court destruction!"_

" _Fret not, friend Spooch and wise Wizardess!" Crognard replied. "For I, Crognard the Barbarian, will cleave the Dread Dragon Wigglepuss in two! And feast upon its entrails! HAZAAH!"_

 _The aforementioned monster soon made its grand appearance. This massive beast had five enormous heads! It was at least twenty times the size of Crognard himself._

" _Spooch hopes Crognard demolishes that dumb-old-dragon. Spooch! Spooch!" The little creature covered his own eyes._

 _Crognard tried slashing at the dragon's center head, but appeared to do little damage. The dragon backed up and Crognard had believed he was victorious._

" _HAZAAH!"_

 _The dragon suddenly came down and ate Crognard in one single bite. Spooch, Wizardess, and Graah could only look with wide eyes and open mouths as chewing sounds we're heard. It spat out Crognard's headband._

" _SPOOOOOOCCCCHHHH!" The little creature cried out in despair. The Dread Dragon Wigglepuss flew out into the horizon._

 _THE END_

* * *

That was it. That was the end of the show. The entire audience could only look in disbelief as Elsa, Leo, Anna, Donnie, Sven, Mikey, even Olaf's eyes were white circles and their mouths hung open.

"That's it?" Elsa voiced. "You had us watch all those adventures for…. _That_?!"

"NOOO! CROGNARD!" Olaf ran to the TV and hugged it. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE US! If I had tear-ducts, I'd be crying right now."

"Well…" Anna tried to find some kind of optimism. "Is there some kind of… sequel series or something?"

"There's gotta be!" Mikey fell on his knees in disbelief. "They would not have us watch all those adventures just to have him bite it! What kind of anti-climate ending is that?!"

"I think you mean, anti- _climatic_ , Mikey." Donnie corrected.

"Are all your… television shows… like this?" Sven asked.

"Fortunately, no." Leo responded. He then heard his T-Phone ringing and checked the caller ID. "Aw crud, it's Raph." He answered it as everyone else looked toward him curiously. "Uh hey man… what's… uh… what's going down?"

* * *

 _Random rooftop – New York City – Nighttime_

Raph and Kristof stood on a rooftop together. While Raph wore his spirit-ninja-outfit, Kristof bore modern day clothing; which included a black jacket and a pair of jeans with boots.

"You jerks didn't watch the Crognard finale while we're stuck on Shredder patrol, right?" Raph questioned.

"Ask them if Sven's doing alright." Kristof told Raph.

Leo laughed nervously on the other line. _"Who us? No… of course not!"_

" _If Kristof is listening, tell him I'm doing fine! So I've been a mutant for a week, I actually like it. It's better than having him constantly voice what I say."_ Sven said.

"Hey, I heard that!" Kristof protested. The two suddenly heard a distressed voice in their head belonging to Rockwell, causing Raph to accidentally drop his T-Phone.

" _Raphael! Kristof! We need your help!"_

The voice cut off as the two felt their heads. "Hey uh… was that Rockwell?" Kristof asked.

"Yeah, that was him. Sounds like trouble." Raph jumped down to the fire escape below. "Come on!"

"Hey wait up!" Kristof climbed down the ladder after him. "Some of us aren't full ninjas here!"

* * *

 _Sewers_

Rockwell, though still injured, was checking on Slash, who appeared to be in much worse shape than him. Soon however, Raph slid down a ladder from a manhole cover above, with Kristof right behind him.

"Doc!" The duo quickly ran towards them. Raph went to Slash as Kristof knelt down to help Rockwell.

"What happened here? Who did this to you? The Foot?" Kristof asked.

"No… something worse I fear…" Rockwell answered.

"Worse?" Raph questioned as he tried to help up Slash. "What in this world could possibly knock Slash out cold?"

"I do not believe he _is_ from this world." Rockwell responded. "Something beyond monstrous. Something I fear will…"

"DINO-MAN!" Slash shot up, spooking Raph and Kristof. He fell to his knees though in exhaustion and pain.

"Dino-man? What the heck is that?" Kristof questioned. "Is that some kind of new mutant?"

"No." Rockwell answered. "Perhaps some dinosaur off-shoot. Something that remained undiscovered and evolved in secret for hundreds of millions of years."

"Uh… what's a dinosaur?" Kristof asked.

"Oh that's right, I forgot. Arendelle appears set in a world that remains in the early 19th century, where fossils were only just now being discovered" Rockwell began to explain. "Dinosaurs were ancient creatures that once roamed the Earth long before mankind ever existed. They were driven into extinction millions of years ago, however."

"He's an… alien." Slash uttered, still dazed from the fight.

"Any idea where this… thing is?" Kristof wondered.

"No, I'm afraid not." Rockwell responded.

Raph began to walk down the tunnel, away from them. "Where… you… going… brother?" The injured Slash questioned.

"If some dino-alien is living in _my_ sewers, and beating up _my_ friends, then I'm gonna return the favor!" Raph declared.

"Hang on, I'm coming to. You might need some help." Kristof joined him.

"Do be careful." Rockwell warned. "He's confused, unpredictable, frantic…"

"And hits like a runaway bus." Slash added with a groan.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Kristof said, but quickly remembered whom he was partnered with. "Well uh… _I'll_ be careful. I make no promises about Raph right here."

"Hey, I can be careful!" Raph protested.

"Since when?" Kristof questioned.

"Good point." Raph replied. "Now come on!" He turned back to the Mutanimals. "You guys get back to the lair so Splinter can patch you up."

"Well then, lets go find us a Dino-man." Kristof said as he and Raph began their search.

"Be warned my friends!" Rockwell called out to them. "He is quite possibly the most powerful creature we have ever encountered!"

* * *

 _Turtles' Lair_

Donnie was on his T-phone as everyone else looked worried or concerned, all except for Mikey as he was on the laptop.

"Anything Donnie?" Elsa asked.

"No. Raph's not picking up and neither is Kristof." Donnie replied.

"Now I'm starting to get a little worried." Anna said. "You think they're okay?"

"Hard to say." Sven said. "I love Kristof, but he can get a bit over his head sometimes. And Raph… well he needs no explanation."

"Any luck on your end Mikey?" Leo asked his youngest brother.

"Nada." Mikey replied. "The Crognard fan sites all say that really was the last episode. What a bust."

"Really? That's what you're concerned about right now?" Elsa questioned irritably. "But seriously? There wasn't some kind of sequel or anything?"

"Rest in Peace Crognard." Olaf spoke up, as the group turned to see Olaf burying all the Crognard videotapes in a basket of flower petals, almost like a funeral. "You gave us so many fun adventures, we'll miss you."

Anna approached the grieving snowman "Olaf, you know I love you. But it was just a story, they weren't even real." She looked somewhat pouty. "But that ending really did stink."

The group soon received a psychic calling from Rockwell. _"Raphael and Kristof are searching the sewers for the Dino-Man!"_

"Uh… what… was that Dr. Rockwell?" Elsa asked.

"Did he just say… Dino-Man?" Leo questioned as well.

* * *

 _Sewer Tunnels_

Raph and Kristof continued their search and found what appears to be a pile of waste on the ground. It seemed pretty solid.

Kristof kneeled down to inspect it. After spending his entire life delivering ice, this sort of thing helped him track down animals to hunt. "From the looks of this… I'd say our 'dino-man' has been living here for quite a while."

"How long can a giant dinosaur stay hidden in a little sewer?" Raph questioned as the two continued their search.

"Uh Raph… how big were dinosaurs typically?" Kristof asked.

"I don't think this is an _actual_ dinosaur, but it depends on what type of dinosaur." Raph began. "Some are about as big us, but others are huge! Like about the size of Elsa's ice palace!"

Kristof was quite surprised. "Whoa… I don't know whether I should be amazed or scared right now."

* * *

 _Turtles' Lair_

Marshmallow had Slash and Rockwell in his hands as he kneeled down and stretched his arms into the entrance into the lair and gently placed the injured mutants onto the ground just as everyone else came running to them in concern.

"Slash! Rockwell!" Anna exclaimed as they came to them. "Are you guys okay!? What happened to you?!"

"Was it Shredder? Or any of his mutants?" Elsa asked.

"Believe me, I _wish_ it were Shredder right now." Rockwell said, much to the group's surprise.

"Did you say 'Dino-man'?" Donnie questioned. "Like, urban legend Dino-Man from the news?"

"He's no legend." Rockwell answered. "He's real, and he's more powerful than we could have imagined."

"What is a Dino-man?" Sven asked.

"Obviously, it is a half man, half dinosaur!" Mikey answered.

"Oh, what's a dinosaur?" Olaf asked.

"Dinosaur?" Elsa put a hand to her chin. "I think I heard something like that before." The group turned to her. "Back in Arendelle, I heard about a British archeologist found bones of a giant creature he called a Dinosauria. I never saw the bones myself, but news of something like that spreads pretty quickly."

"Dinosaurs were giant reptiles that once lived on earth millions of years ago." Leo explained. "They were all wiped out when a giant asteroid hit the earth."

"You sure? Because it sounds like Slash and Rockwell here met one." Anna noted. She then noticed something and soon looked frantic. "Wait… where's Raph? Where's Kristof?!"

"They went in pursuit of the beast." Rockwell answered. "We tried to stop them but…"

"Those hot heads…" Slash groaned. "Are about to get themselves into serious hot water."

* * *

 _Sewers_

Raph and Kristof followed the tunnel to a drainage junction where they came to a pool of sewer water. On closer inspection however, they could scarcely make out a shape of something in it.

"Hey Raph, I think I see something in there." Kristof squinted his eyes to try and get a closer look.

Not long after he said that, something began to rise from the water. The two could only look in shock as the creature fully revealed himself.

"What… the heck?" Raph couldn't find the words.

"Uh… I think we found him." Kristof noted with wide eyes.

"Zog's ready!" The Dino-man, apparently named Zog, said in-between coughs. "The beacon… orders must triangulate now!"

Raph drew his sais and Kristof took out a pair of dual hatchets. "Back off Dino-Man!"

Zog roared as he tried to swing a fist at them. Raph ducked and Kristof fell back toward the side.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea!" Kristof exclaimed.

Raph dodged another punch that actually tore through the brick wall as the red-clad Turtle jumped back towards Kristof as he got up.

"Look man, I don't wanna hurt you!" Raph tried to tell him.

" _Us_ hurt _him!?"_ Kristof questioned in exclamation. "I don't think we _can!"_

Zog coughed as he looked to regain his barrings. "Mutaters are close." He turned around and charged at the two. "COME ON!"

The two screamed, as they couldn't avoid this. The three crashed through the wall and back into the tunnels.

"He's… faster than he looks…" Raph groaned.

"Come on get up!" Kristof pulled Raph out of the way to avoid a crushing punch from Zog. After getting some distance, Kristof threw one of his hatchets at Zog's face, which only bounced off and he paid it no mind. This only caused the Arendelle ice-master to gulp in fear.

Zog tried to stomp on them as they both crawled away quickly. Kristof fell back as Raph got up with his sais and tried to strike the face but couldn't even scratch him. Zog gave him a head-but to send him flying to the top of an archway before falling onto the ground.

"Move, move! MOVE!" Kristof practically screamed as he ran, grabbed Raph, and ran as fast as he could with a charging Zog right behind them.

The two rolled out of the way as Zog crashed into the wall, bringing it down. Zog pulled his head out and resumed ranting.

"All explosions zero…on mission status." He continued to cough. "Command…. ORDERS!"

"Orders? Mission?" Kristof questioned. "What's he talking about?"

"I got his orders right here!" Raph threw a pair of shurikens at Zog's head and they bounced off like nothing.

"Really Raph?" Kristof lowered his eyelids.

"Power to the Triceraton Empire!" Zog exclaimed. "DESTROY THE KRAANG!" He tried to smash the two with his hands. Kristof fell back as Raph swerved to the side.

"The Kraang?! But we already beat them!" Kristof exclaimed in a surprised tone before screaming again to roll and avoid a stomp from Zog who tried to punch the wall Kristof was at and the young man could barley avoid it.

Raph got up on Zog's horns. "Weren't you listening!? We already kicked the Kraang's ass back in Dimension X!" Raph tried to tell him, but Zog grabbed him and threw him at Kristof, causing the two to roll down the tunnel.

They didn't have time to get up as Zog pressed his enormous foot down on Raph. Kristof tried to help but Zog grabbed him by the throat and hung him up on the air.

"Captain Mozar…orders now…" Zog said in another cough. "Orders for the beacon!"

Kristof couldn't breath in this creature's grip, but Raph could still speak despite the enormous pressure from the alien's foot.

"Orders… are… stop!" Raph exclaimed.

"On whose authority!?" Zog questioned as he kept up the pressure. Kristof's face was starting to turn blue and Raph couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Uh… me!" Raph tried. "Commander… Zorath in charge! Here! Now! Of you!" He was almost crushed. "Pleasedontcrushme!"

Zog eased off the pressure as he not only let go of Raph but also dropped Kristof as he fell on his knees and took huge breaths to regain his oxygen. Zog stood straight and saluted.

"Zog reporting for duty, sir!" He lost his stature for a bit and coughed again. "Alert tri-troops to Kraang! Smash them to pieces!"

Kristof's face turned back to normal as he regained his breath. "That actually worked?" He looked towards Raph.

"I'm as surprised as you are."

"Orders, sir?" Zog asked.

"Oh, uh right." Raph put on the act of a military commander. "So you think they're out there soldier? Then I order you to find the Kraang!"

Zog turned around and proceeded down the tunnel. "Zog has the trail as Zorath commands! Head down, horns up!" He charged and smashed through a wall in pursuit of the apparent enemy.

Raph had an impressed smile. "Well this day is getting awesome!"

Kristof however didn't share his excitement. "Raph… I don't think this is a good idea."

"Hey, it beats getting killed."

"Point taken. So… are the Kraang really back?"

"Well I'm sure our new bloodhound will now where to find them, come on!" Raph ran after Zog.

Kristof sighed as he followed them. "Yeah… follow a delusional giant reptile dino… thing…. We know nothing about. Yeah, that makes total sense."

* * *

 _Turtles' Lair_

Mikey had the Crognard finale playing again in the VCR and rewound the footage to the point where the TV hero stood proudly before he would be eaten and that is where Mikey ended it.

"Aw yeah! Fixed it!" Mikey cheered. "See? Now he wins!"

"Yay! Welcome back Crognard!" Olaf cheered to.

Elsa, Anna, Leo, Donnie, and Sven looked somewhat confused at this action before Leo's T-Phone rang. "It's Raph." He answered it. "Raph are you…"

Anna however took the T-Phone and spoke into it frantically. "Raph is that you!? Where's Kristof?! Is he okay?!"

" _Anna, I'm fine don't worry."_ Kristof's voice spoke from the other end of the line.

"Well, where are you guys?" Leo asked.

" _Uh yeah about that…."_

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Leo led Elsa, Donnie, Mikey, Anna, Olaf, and Sven down the subway tunnels as they came toward a wall where Leo pushed a series of bricks and the wall opened to reveal a hidden doorway. The group entered into a large chamber with a massive open doorway on the other end. Kristof and Raph sat on the side as they got up upon seeing their friends.

"About time!" Raph complained.

"You're complaining?" Elsa questioned. "We've been worried sick! Where we're you guys!?"

"Okay, before we answer that, we got a little surprise for you guys." Kristof said in an uneasy tone.

"Ooooh a surprise!" Olaf beamed in excitement. "What is it?!"

"I don't think it's a surprise party Olaf." Sven told him.

"But…. You guys gotta promise, _not_ to freak out." Kristof told them.

"Freak out?" Anna questioned. "Kristof, my sister has magic powers and we're friends with giant Turltes. Plus we we're in some weird dimension-thingy fighting evil mutants, pink-brain-squids, and a deranged psychopath. I don't think _anything_ an freak us out at this point."

"Plus we're friends with magic rock trolls, so there's that." Sven added.

"Enough with the suspense just tell us." Donnie stated.

Raph smirked while Kristof looked more nervous. They stepped aside as out of the dark corridor came the Triceraton that was known as Zog. Upon seeing him, the group did indeed freak out.

Anna screamed as she instinctively backed up with Olaf while Leo, Donnie, and Mikey drew their respective weapons. Elsa also screamed but put her hands forward as they surged with her magic power and Sven stood ready to fight. Zog roared and was about to attack in response.

"Whoa hold up! False alarm Zog!" Raph ordered, causing Zog's fist to stop as he straightened himself out.

"Holy chalupa…" Mikey breathed.

"Uh… Raph… Kristof…." Elsa said in a meek and scared voice. "What… is…. That?" She pointed to Zog, with her body shaking.

"It's about as big as me and Leatherhead!" Sven noted.

"His name is Zog. And he is… a Triceraton. At least that's what he calls himself, I think." Kristof answered.

Olaf had his usual smile as he walked up to the Triceraton. "Why hi there Mr. Zog. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Zog looked down a bit and gave a brief growl before ignoring the snowman. Anna quickly picked up Olaf and held him close.

"Sorry Olaf, but I don't think he's a hugger."

"You two… tamed this… thing?" Donnie stuttered.

"Sort of." Raph answered. "He likes smashing stuff, isn't that right soldier?" He asked to Zog who stood up straight and saluted.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Hold up guys." Leo told them. "Did you forget the part where he beat down half the Mighty Mutanimals?!"

"No and he almost clobbered us, but we'll explain on the way." Kristof replied as Raph took command of Zog once more.

"Go get them solider!" Raph pointed down the tunnel and Zog walked down the tunnel.

"On the way where, exactly?" Sven asked.

"The Kraang." Raph answered, causing the group to look surprised as they reluctantly followed.

"Dude, the Kraang are gone, remember?" Mikey reminded them as they followed Zog. "We blew up their place in Dimension X, remember?"

"Hard not to forget." Anna said. "That's where Sven got mutated, and it was a little more than a week ago."

"And it was where I got super smart!" Olaf added.

"Zog says they're still here and he can sniff them out, isn't that right Zog?" Raph questioned his 'soldier'.

The aforementioned Triceraton stopped and began ranting and coughing once more. "Zog… Zog will lead to Kraang. *cough* Beacon needed! *cough* Destruction to the Mutaters!"

"You tell em soldier!" Raph encouraged.

"Okay, I think we're owed an explanation!" Elsa urged impatiently. "What is this… Zog guy? What's he doing here? What is he talking about?"

"We got a basic gist from his… ranting." Kristof began. "But apparently he's not from this world."

"Yeah we pretty much established that a few seconds ago." Sven interrupted.

"Anyway, his ship crashed here a few months ago and has been taking out the Kraang bases since." Kristof continued.

"Is it just me, or does he sick or something?" Anna observed.

"Aw, maybe a nice warm hug will cheer him up." Olaf was about to do just that, but Anna stopped him and shook her head.

Raph answered Anna's question. "We're starting to get is backwards talk. His people, the Triceratons, need nitrogen to breathe."

"So, the air in our world is different from the one in his?" Elsa wondered.

"Pretty much." Raph confirmed.

"And the part where he calls you 'Commander Zorath' and does everything you say?" Leo questioned.

"If our air is making him sick, maybe he's delusional." Sven guessed.

"Okay, so to be clear…." Elsa began. "You two found a giant scary alien that's even stronger than the likes of Slash, figured out he's not right in the head, and he's supposedly fighting the Kraang, and you tricked him into thinking you're his commanding officer?!"

"Well when you put it like that, it does sound bad." Kristof said. "But the guy was about to crush us, we didn't really have a choice."

"Dudes, my Mikey-sense is tingling." The orange-clad Turtle said. "I got a really bad feeling about this."

"Look, I saw a chance to get an attack-dino and I took it." Raph said. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that we know little to nothing about him!" Elsa exclaimed. "Just because he says he's fighting the Kraang doesn't automatically make him an ally!"

"Sorry Raph, but I gotta go with everyone else here." Anna added. "Plus he's really scary."

"Just because someone's scary doesn't mean their evil." Raph replied. "And this is coming from a princess who fell for a good-looking pretty boy who turned out to be a scum bag."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You're just not gonna let that go are you?" She turned to her boyfriend. "Kristof?"

"She's right." Sven continued. "We don't know why Zog is even here. He says it's the Kraang, but I just don't like this."

"Neither do I." Kristof replied. "But once we find the Kraang, if they're here, then we can figure out Zog's story. Look the guy freaks me out to, but if he's right about the Kraang are back, shouldn't we deal with that now so they don't cause us any more problems?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Raph agreed with Kristof.

"Well… they do have a point." Donnie said.

Leo and Elsa looked towards each other with concern evident in their eyes, but Olaf walked a bit around then and saw that Zog was kneeling and feeling around the ground.

"Hey guys, not sure if this is important or anything, but I think Zog's found something." Olaf said, getting everyone's attention as they turned to the Triceraton soldier as he stood up straight.

"Stomp the Mutators!" Zog then began to stomp repeatedly on the ground, creating tremors as the group almost lost their footing. "Man your battle stations! The invasion begins!"

"Invasion?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"You were saying, Raph?" Leo questioned to the red-clad Turtle as he lowered his eyelids.

The floor soon collapsed underneath the group as they fell down into another chamber. Once the dust settled they soon realized they we're in a hidden Kraang base, much to their surprise.

" _You_ were saying?" Raph questioned to Leo as the Turltes and Kristof drew their respective weapons while Elsa and Sven took combative stances. Anna backed into the group slightly with Olaf.

The Kraang droids all pointed their blasters at the group of intruders as one spoke up.

"It is the ones who are called the Turtles and the one that is known as the Ice Queen…"

"No way, Zog was right?!" Elsa questioned.

"The Kraang _are_ back!" Leo exclaimed

"And the one that is called…" The Kraang couldn't believe what he saw: Zog. "Tri… Tri.. Tri… Tri… TRICERATON!" That one Kraang droid dropped his gun and ran away in pure fear.

Another Kraang droid took command. "Kraang destroy for Kraang!" They immediately opened fire with their laser blasters

"Mikey destroys for Mikey!" The youngest ninja Turtle was the first to attack.

"Take em down!" Leo ordered as the group attacked. Elsa shot her hands repeatedly to shoot multiple ice bolts to freeze the Kraang droids in front of her in their place.

A series of doors opened to reveal three Kraang Bio-Droids as several Kraang began to operate them.

"Bio-Droids! Engage!"

Kristof decapitated one Kraang droid with a hatchet as Raph impaled another's head with his sai as they were back-to-back and saw the Bio-Droids.

"I guess we may need an 'attack-dino' after all." Kristof said as he took command. "Head down, horns up Zog!"

"MUTATOR!" Zog yelled as he rushed forward sent one Bio-Droid flying with a charging-head-but. Another Bio-Droid tried to charge at him with a series of punches, but Zog grabbed it and flipped it onto the ground in front of him before stomping down hard.

He was later pelted with lasers from two Kraang droids and the butt-cannons of the third Bio-Droid. Zog roared as he ran horns first into all the droids, tearing them to pieces before impaling his horns into the butt-cannons, causing the Kraang's eyes to widen.

Anna winced as she saw that. "Ooooh, that's gotta hurt." She saw said Bio-Droid tossed over her head and ended up turning around to face three Kraang droids pointing their guns at her, but they were quickly run down by a charging Sven antlers-first.

"Uh Anna, maybe you wanna find some place to hide." Sven advised.

"But I can help!" Anna protested.

"Not for you, for him." Sven pointed towards Olaf as he walked around the base in awe, with laser fire above him, surprisingly not getting caught up in the battle.

"Whoa… how long have they been down here. Look all this shiny stuff."

"Yeah… I see your point." Anna picked up a blaster from a downed Kraang droid and proceeded to help Olaf as Sven ran back into the fray.

Elsa continued to shoot and blast all the Kraang that she saw in front of her with her ice magic, either freezing them in place or blasting them to smithereens. She however failed to notice a fourth Bio-Droid coming in from behind about to smash her, but it never got the chance. Elsa's eyes widened as she heard a roar from behind her right as Zog impaled the Bio-Droid from the back with his horns. She looked up in surprise to see the Bio-Droid ripped in half and the Kraang pilot falling on the ground. It tired to scurry away, but was picked up in Zog's massive hand.

"Make your invasion defeat!" He threw the Kraang on the ground. "To the end!" He squished the Kraang as Elsa could only look in surprise.

"Wow… uh… thanks Zog."

Raph couldn't help but smirk as he jumped near her. "So, what you think of our soldier, now?"

"He's definitely strong. Still on the fence though." Elsa replied.

As everyone was finished mopping up what was left of the Kraang droids, Donnie was working on accessing one of their control panels. However, one damaged Kraang droid was about to shoot him from behind, but Anna, some distance away, quickly shot it down with the Kraang blaster she had on hand.

"Thanks Anna." Donnie waved.

"No problem." Anna waved back. She then noticed Olaf walking away from Anna and towards Zog as he stomped down one of the final Kraang droids. "Wait… Olaf!" She quickly ran after him.

Olaf walked to the massive Triceraton. "Good work Zog. I think you need a hug as a reward!" He opened his stick arms to give a hug, but Zog's mind appeared to be somewhere else.

"Alert the beacon!" Zog said. "Send the troops! The Kraang… *cough* …have the backdoor to space."

Olaf looked at Zog curiously and spoke out so everyone else could hear him. "Hey guys, I think Zog says the Kraang have some kind of backdoor!"

"Backdoor?" Elsa had her attention to Olaf but had to duck as the final Kraang droid was chucked over her courtesy of Mikey.

"AND THAT'S FOR CROGNARD!"

Leo couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you really still mad about the finale?"

"Ah-ha!" Raph came up to Mikey's face. "I knew you watched it!"

"Uh, would it help if we said it wasn't really worth all the excitement?" Anna hoped.

"WATCHED IT!" The delirious Zog smashed onto the ground, and subsequently opened up a triangular Kraang portal near a wall, surprising the group even more.

"Whoa! Space hole dudes!" Mikey exclaimed.

"See! Zog said they had a back-door!" Olaf pointed out as the group approached the portal.

"Wow, is this it? Is this how the Kraang got back?" Sven wondered.

"I don't know." Kristof replied. "Zog seems to be making a big deal out of it, but this portal seems to be too small for something like that."

"You know, maybe we should do a test first." Donnie proposed. "Just to make sure…"

Raph however rolled his eyes and had another idea. "Get in that foxhole soldier!" He ordered Zog.

"Sir!" Zog saluted as he walked into the Kraang portal while Donnie and Elsa gave Raph slight glares.

"What? That's what I got em for." He looked back into the portal. "Good job Zog!"

"You're treating him like he's your own personal attack dog." Elsa scolded. "Didn't we just a few seconds ago talk about this?!"

"A few minutes actually." Donnie corrected. "But she's right, he's a deranged alien we know nothing about!"

"What's to know?" Raph questioned. "We hate Kraang, Zog hates Kraang. Sweet deal." He ran into the portal followed by Olaf, Sven, and Mikey.

Anna looked a bit towards her boyfriend. "Kristof, I kinda agree with everyone else on this. Zog really scares me."

"Yeah, he freaks me out a bit to." Kristof admitted. "But we'll figure something out after we deal with the Kraang, they're the more immediate threat." He ran into the portal, with Anna following right behind.

Donnie walked into the portal next, and was about to be followed by Leo, but Elsa put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a worried look.

"Leo I really don't like this." She said honestly. "There's something about Zog that just doesn't feel right, and it's not of how big and scary he is."

"Yeah, something's definitely up." Leo replied. "But whatever it is, we'll figure it out. Come on." The two entered the portal to join their friends.

* * *

Raph, Kristof, Sven, Olaf, Mikey, Donnie, Anna, Elsa, and Leo had exited the portal and we're on the surface as Raph approached Zog.

"What you got Zog?"

Zog gave a cough to try and clear out his senses. "Mutators are close. There!" He pointed to the one thing that no one was expecting.

"THE STATUE OF LIBERTY IS A KRAANG BASE!?" Leo exclaimed in shock.

It was true, the group was on Liberty Island outside the main island of Manhattan, where the Kraang were apparently hiding.

"You mean the Kraang… the monstrous aliens that have wanted to take over countless worlds… have been using your world's Statue of Liberty, a symbol of hope and freedom, as they're own personal base?!" Elsa exclaimed in shock.

"That's just evil." Mikey uttered.

"Well… it is a big statue, so I guess it makes sense." Kristof said as most of the group looked at him. "But yeah, it's still evil! Totally evil!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets clear them out!" Sven was ready for battle.

"The beacon must…" Zog began with a cough. "The beacon must go! No choice! Rally them!"

"Awesome job sergeant Zog!" Raph congratulated. "You ready to this?"

Zog gave an eager grin and confirming growl.

* * *

 _Inside the Statue of Liberty_

The Kraang were on virtually every level of the innards of the titular statue, save for the lower level as our group of heroes were sneaking and stuck close to the wall near a set of stairs. Leo motioned for them to stop with his hand, as the group hung back. They looked up the stairs and saw a screen of what was happening outside the statue. It appeared a pink energy beam was being shot out the top and a massive portal was ready to open to Dimension X.

"What… what Is that?" Anna whispered.

"They're opening a portal to Dimension X, like they did at TCRI." Donnie answered.

"Hey, Zog, its your back door!" Olaf pointed out, but still kept his voice down.

"Olaf, Sshh!" Elsa shushed him.

The screen changed to reveal Dimension X where five Technodromes were ready to be deployed.

"What are those… metal ball things?" Kristof asked in a whisper.

"Technodromes, very bad news." Leo answered in a grim tone. "Just one of those things can turn an entire planet into a Kraang home."

"And there's five of them?!" Sven exclaimed, but still kept his voice down.

"Yeah, if all those come here, it means Armageddon for the earth." Donnie stated.

"What does Armageddon mean?" Olaf asked.

"It means the end of the world, Olaf." Elsa told him, causing the snowman's face to turn into one of fear.

"But I don't want this world to end! There are so many people I haven't hugged yet!" Olaf exclaimed, but still kept it in a whisper. However, Leo had to cover the snowman's mouth as he was a bit too loud, but he still hadn't blown their cover.

"It won't end, not on our watch." Leo declared as everyone gathered together. "I've got a plan. Listen close because we've got to be precise about this."

"Filthy Kraang!" Zog exclaimed loudly. "HORNS UP!" He yelled as he charged onto the bridge next to the group and began to demolish the Kraang on it.

Leo sighed. "Free-for-all it is." The group then got to work and taking the Kraang down.

"TRICERA…" One Kraang droid was grabbed by Zog and smashed onto the floor. However, five Kraang droids jumped from the lower levels and quickly surrounded Zog with stun-batons. They zapped him and Zog roared in pain, but this seemed to only piss him off.

One Kraang droid, in his human disguise, ran towards Zog with a stun baton but stopped upon seeing Zog tear apart all five Kraang droids like tissue paper. He quickly and fearfully hid his stun baton behind his back once Zog saw him.

"Kraang?"

"Uh…"

 ***CRUSH!** *

The Kraang droid's head was smashed with a clap before it fell to the ground as Zog roared. "EMPIRE TO VICTORY!"

Elsa was on an upper level with Leo and Raph as the three were back-to-back-to-back with Elsa thrusting her hands forward for icy blasts as the two turtles held their weapons and saw what Zog had done.

"Gotta admit, he's good with his hands." Raph told them, as they both rolled their eyes and resumed their fight.

As everyone else was fighting, one Kraang on an upper level pulled out a tetrahedron-shaped device that did not appear to be Kraang-technology. It threw it at Zog's back, and once it made contact, Zog found himself trapped in a red energy bubble and was unable to escape.

"ZOG!" Raph saw this as he fought with Kristof with sais and hatchets respectively against the Kraang droids. "We gotta help him! Come on!" Raph ran to aid his 'soldier'.

"Raph, I got a bad feeling… WHOA!" He was barley able to avoid a laser shot before he resumed his fight with the Kraang droids.

At the same time, Donnie worked at a Kraang council with Mikey and Anna keeping him covered. Mikey used his nunchucks to get all the Kraang droids close while Anna used her acquired Kraang blaster to shoot at the ones that were further away.

"Almost cracked the inscription, and then the Kraang can kiss their portal goodbye." He said as Mikey and Anna faced a few more Kraang droids, but they were quickly ran down by a charging Sven with his antlers once more.

One Kraang droid pointed his laser gun at the trapped Zog, but Raph had jumped down and impaled the droid's head with his sais and approached the trapped Triceraton.

"I'll get you out of there pal." Raph told him but he only seemed to roll the bubble slightly once he touched it. He however saw the device generating it as it seemed attached to the shield itself. He pulled out part of it to reveal some sort of tether.

"Sweet, portable dinosaur." He attached it to his belt, as Raph pulled out his grappling hook and shot straight upward.

Elsa and Leo quickly came toward them. "Raph, what are you doing?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Me and Zog are gonna take the crown, you guys try and shut the portal down from here." Raph said as his grappling hook pulled him up along with the trapped Zog in tow.

"Raph wait!" Elsa tried to call to him, but hers and Leo's attention was diverted back to the Kraang as she created an ice-wall to block their shots and Leo dashed forward with his twin katanas.

As Raph and Zog ascended, Kraang droids along the levels began to shoot at them, but Raph nailed them all with his shurikens as Zog continued his ranting.

"Open the beacon… *cough* the empire will… *cough* Not be contained!" Zog ranted.

Less than a second later, Olaf had jumped onto the orb and slightly startled Raph. "Hi Raph."

"Wha… Olaf?! What the hell are you doing?!" He questioned as all three continued to ascend.

"Well I thought you could use some help." Olaf said. "And also, I don't know if you noticed, but Zog's stuck in some kind of bubble."

Raph face-palmed as they made it to the top.

"The portal is down!" Donnie announced to everyone as the last of the Kraang were defeated. "No way they're opening that baby up." Everyone gathered together to discuss what just happened.

"I still can't believe Dino-dude was right about the Kraang!" Mikey stated.

"And what's this beacon he keeps talking about?" Leo wondered.

"Zog keeps saying he's part of an empire." Elsa surmised. "Perhaps these Triceratons have a history of bad blood with the Kraang."

"The way he keeps talking, he's definitely here on a mission." Kristof added.

"To take out the Kraang?" Anna guessed.

"Maybe." Sven tried to think. "But somehow I get the feeling there's more to the story."

Leo's T-Phone rang and he quickly answered to hear Raph's voice. _"Meet us in the crown. Zog found his old gear."_

* * *

Raph, Olaf, and Zog were in the crown of the Statue of Liberty as the Triceraton warrior opened up a container filled with an assortment of Triceraton technology. Among them was a device that he placed around his waist in the form of a belt. A few sensors in his suit activated before it compressed and released nitrogen into his body.

Zog took a deep breath. "At last. I can… breath again."

"That's great!" Olaf said as he and Raph turned toward Zog who had his back to both of them. "Which means you're probably not desirous anymore, so let's start over. Hi Zog, I'm Olaf and this is Raph, and I like warm hugs!"

"Ignore him, solider." Raph told Zog, still under his commander-persona. "It's time to bounce." Zog appeared to ignore both of them as he went through his old gear.

"Uh… Zog?" Olaf looked a bit confused.

The next thing they knew, Zog pulled out a massive blaster and pointed it directly at them.

 ***ZAP!***

* * *

Zog was now outside the Statue of Liberty and climbing the head. He pulled out an octahedron-shaped device, which began to emit a pulsating sound.

"No signal. Need higher ground." He resumed his climb.

* * *

 _Inside the Crown_

"Raph! Raph! Are you okay?!"

The red-clad turtle opened up his eyes as he regained consciousness to find all three of his brothers, Elsa, Anna, and Kristof gathered around him and looking concerned.

"What happened?" Kristof asked.

"Did you get Kraanged up?" Mikey asked as they helped him up.

"Where's Olaf?" Elsa also asked.

"Right over here!"

The group turned to see Olaf's body running around aimlessly while Olaf's head appeared stuck to the wall with blast-marks around it. His carrot-nose was completely gone.

"Zog does _not_ like hugs!" Olaf stated as Sven pried his head off and put it back on his body.

"Zog did this to you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, he found his old equipment and then turned on me." Raph admitted in an upset tone. "You guys were right."

Leo had an understanding smile. "It happens to the best of us."

Elsa also understood. "Yeah, this kind of thing happened to me to."

Anna however gave a knowing smirk to Raph. "Oh really? You mean you someone you trusted and admired, someone you also just met by the way, turned out to be a complete and total jerk? Gee imagine that." She goaded in a sarcastic tone of voice, causing Raph to roll his eyes.

"Don't wanna say I told you so though, Raph." Kristof told him. "But right now, we gotta find Zog."

* * *

 _Statue Roof_

Zog stood on the head of the Statue of Liberty, while still holding his device. He saw the torch and considered climbing up there to get a better signal.

"Hey Zog." The Triceraton turned to see Raph and Kristof standing on one of the spikes of the crown.

"Look, big guy." Kristof began. "Sorry about before about lying to you, really. But you _were_ about to kill us so…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So… you're not mad are you?" Raph finished.

"No." Zog replied, causing the two to look relieved until Zog spoke up again. "I expect such treachery from the likes of Earth." Zog stated as the other three Turtles and Sven climbed up onto the head and were joined by Elsa from a hatch onto the head, followed by Anna and Olaf.

"We Triceratons pride ourselves on honor and loyalty. You Earth-dwellers are full of lies and deceit."

"That's not true!" Anna exclaimed. "Okay, yeah we've met more than our fair share of bad people, but not everyone's like that!"

Elsa then spoke up, trying to act somewhat diplomatic. "Zog, why are you here on Earth? You came here for a reason and…" She saw the device in his hand. "What is that?"

"It is a signal beacon." Zog answered.

"You mean the beacon you were looking for?" Kristof asked.

"Yes." Zog replied. "It is to signal the Triceraton armada to come and wipe out this Kraang-infested planet!"

"WHAT?!" Raph, Anna, and Kristof all exclaimed at the same time as Leo, Elsa, Sven, Donnie, Mikey, and Olaf each gave audible gasps.

Zog quickly pummeled Raph down with a fist before the Triceraton swiped Kristof away with his hands.

"You can stop the Kraang without destroying the planet you mad man!" Leo leapt at him with swords and clashed with Zog's horns before head butting him and sending him to Anna, who struggled to keep him from falling off the statue completely.

Sven tackled Zog as the two were about equal height, but Zog stopped with his feet as he proved to be stronger than the mutant-reindeer and lifted him high over his head and throwing him straight up.

Mikey threw his nunchuck at him as the chain extended, but Zog caught it and twirled Mikey around as Sven began to fall down before spinning Mikey upward and slamming him down hard on the falling Sven causing them both to crash hard on the Statue's head.

"Zog!" Donnie called to him as Olaf and Elsa ran to help Anna pull up Leo. "Our species can learn form each other!" He twirled his staff to block the nunchuck-strike from Zog, as he took the weapon from Mikey as he tossed him before, but this didn't stop Zog from ramming into Donnie, sending him off the crown and on the statue's arm, causing him to slide down it.

"I learned all that I need from the likes of you!" Zog pulled out his blaster and was ready to blast Leo, Anna, and Olaf as the blue-clad Turtle was pulled up.

"No!" Elsa exclaimed as she shot a strong ice-bolt form her hand and completely froze the blaster much to Zog's shock. "I won't let you do this!"

Zog looked at his frozen gun in surprise before looking back at Elsa. "You… no Earth-dweller has powers like this. What are you?"

"No one you want to make enemies with." Elsa warned. "But we don't have to be enemies Zog. We hate the Kraang to! You say you Triceratons value loyalty and honor, well where is the honor in killing billions of innocent lives?! Not all people are dishonest like you think, you can't judge us all just because of what you saw only a few of us do! Please Zog… we don't have to fight. We can find a way to co-exist. Can there be a peace between us?"

"Peace?" Zog questioned. "You let the Kraang run rampant! Jeopardizing the safety of the galaxy! If we must destroy one small planet in order to save an entire dimension, then so be it. I see no reason to spare any of you!"

Elsa sighed. "Then you leave me no choice." She thrusted both her hands forward to send a wave of cyan colored magic to freeze Zog in place, but it wouldn't hold him long. "EVERYONE CLEAR OUT! NOW!"

Her friends did as they say; Leo, Mikey, and Donnie jumped down from the spikes and into the windows back inside as Sven climbed in after them. Anna took Olaf and went back down the hatch as Raph jumped up onto the torch of the statue with Kristof hanging on his back.

Zog had roared as he broke free of the ice and charged at Elsa, but she raised an ice-wall and rolled out of the way as he smashed through it. She got back up and threw multiple ice-spikes at him, but he braced himself with his arms as they shattered against him before he charged at her and raised one of his fists; but Elsa quickly froze it, much to Zog's frustration. She shot another ice blast again, which Zog blocked with his other arm, freezing that as well.

He roared as he tried to smash both his frozen arms on her, but she slid underneath his massive form and stood up as he turned around. Not even giving him a chance to charge, Elsa shot both her arms forward to send a powerful and concentrated blizzard at Zog. He was almost blown off the head completely, but he stomped his feet hard to keep himself from doing so. Elsa kept up the pressure as Zog tried to approach her. They both grunted as the opposing forces struggled against each other. Elsa had to put in extra effort to try and keep Zog back while he struggled with all his strength to push forward. Frost formed all over Zog's body as Elsa was growing fatigue, never having faced such a creature before; not even Shredder gave her this sort of trouble.

Finally, Zog had enough. He roared as he raised his arms up high and smashed hard on the statue's head, causing it to shake and for Elsa to stumble and loose her concentration; lightening the blizzard. This was enough for Zog to charge directly at her, knocking her off the rooftop completely. She screamed as she fell, but her waist was quickly caught in by one of Mikey's chains as he, Leo, and Anna tried to pull her up from one of the windows inside the crown.

Zog had to regain his breath as he recovered. He slowly began to climb up the arm leading to the torch of the Statue. "If one Earth-dweller… has this sort of power… Then you may have the potential to rival our own empire." He had climbed up on the torch where Raph and Kristof were both waiting for him. "I cannot let that happen!"

"Don't do this Zog, don't do this to our world!" Raph pleaded. "We made a good team! We stopped the Kraang invasion!"

"Uh Raph, I really don't think he's going to listen." Kristof advised as he took out his hatchets.

"That is indeed correct." Zog confirmed before rushing them and attempting to swipe his hands at them, but Raph jumped up onto the highest part of the torch as Kristof tried to slash at him with his hatchet, but Zog caught his arm and kicked Kristof hard to the other side, causing him to grown as he held his aching chest.

Raph jumped down and tried to slash at the beacon that Zog had attached to his belt, but the Triceraton soldier smacked him with his hand to send Raph falling, but he caught himself with his grappling hook to the torch.

Kristof groaned as he glared at Zog who threw up the beacon. Kristof tried to push himself up as he took out one of his hatchets and hacked it upward at the beacon just as the device opened and emitted a single pulse. The hatchet hit it, destroying the device, much to Zog's fury.

"You fool!" He exclaimed in anger toward the young man as he stood up fully.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this Zog." Kristof said sincerely as he got up. "But I can't let you invade this world."

Zog roared as he tried to charge him. "I'll squash you!" But Raph had already swung himself up from his grappling hook and slammed both his feet into Zog, to send him over the railing on the other side. Raph and Kristof ran to the railing.

"Zog!" Raph exclaimed as he and Kristof saw Zog hanging from the railing. Raph held out his hand. "Zog! Take my hand!"

Kristof saw the look in his eyes and his own widened as he could figure out what he was planning. "Zog don't do it. Please don't do this!"

"Long live the Triceraton Empire."

He let himself slip and fall.

"No!" Raph called as he and Kristof looked in horror. "NOOOOOO!"

Zog fell to the ground, and he would not be getting back up again. As Raph and Kristof stood in silence they we're approached by all their friends as they climbed up onto the torch

"Guys, I'm sorry." Leo told them.

"Hey, at least we stop the Kraang, right?" Sven tried to look somewhat optimistic.

"Yeah… I guess that's something." Kristof replied, not turning around from his spot. He soon felt a warm embrace from behind. It was Anna trying to give him some form of comfort.

"Is… Is Zog… gone?" Olaf uttered, not knowing what words to speak.

"Yeah, he's gone Olaf, and he's not coming back." Raph replied in a grim tone.

"And we destroyed his signal, thank goodness." Donnie added.

"Yeah, and on the bright side, we don't have to worry about an invasion of space dinosaurs!" Mikey added as well.

"I certainly hope not." Raph replied.

Elsa meanwhile found herself looking up to the starry sky, her face radiant with worry. "A scout." She said, getting everyone's attention. "Zog was only a scout, and yet… he was powerful enough to take on all of us. He was even strong enough… to push me back. If he was just a scout, and there are others like him out there, a whole army, just as strong as he was, if not stronger… that thought terrifies me."

* * *

A holographic image of Earth appeared as a pulsating sound was heard. A signal pinpointed on New York's geographical position.

"Sir, we've received the signal beacon." A Triceraton soldier reported. "It is deep in sub-sector 919-837 on an unevolved third-world planet called… Earth."

The Triceraton commander, Mozar, heard all of this and had a serious look in his stone-cold eyes. "Take us to this world."

The massive Triceraton armada then began to move from the darkest depths of space toward the unsuspecting planet, and nothing would stand in their way.

 **Done.**

 **Uh oh, our heroes have just came face-to-face with the Triceratons, and now they are heading for Earth! We have seen that one of them was strong enough to go on par with even the likes of Elsa, and she can create an eternal winter! We all know what will happen next, and nothing can prepare our heroes for the storm that is coming.**

 **Note: I am aware that Frozen was set in the mid-early 19** **th** **century, which is the confirmed time that the first Dinosaur skeleton was discovered, so while they aren't well known at that time yet, someone high in power, like Elsa, would likely have heard of such a discovery. Just to avoid some confusion with my readers.**


	6. Annihilation: Earth (Part 1)

**Hi everyone. Thank you for waiting, with the holidays I had to do quite a bit of shopping. I also had to finish up my semester in school and I have now earned my Bachelor's Degree. I am now taking some time off from school and I hope to have my stories updated more frequently, but I make no guarantees. So thank you for your patience, now we resume our story of Frozen Turtles in Space as we get to one of the most intense moments of the whole TMNT 2012 series.**

 **Annihilation: Earth (part 1)**

It was the following night after the group's encounter with the Triceraton known as Zog. The Shellraiser drove through the streets of New York as the Turtles, as well as Elsa, Anna, and Kristof told the story to April, Casey, and Karai.

"A dinosaur?" Karai questioned skeptically. "You guys fought an actual dinosaur?!"

"Well technically it was an alien that just so happened to look like a dinosaur." Elsa corrected. "But basically yes."

Karai shrugged. "I guess we were due for one of those."

"That Triceraton-guy sounds so cool!" Casey pumped his fist. "I wish I fought a real life dino-dude!"

"No you don't Casey." Kristof told him. "Trust me, that guy was something else."

"Yeah Zog would have stomped you into a Casey puddle in five seconds flat." Raph cracked.

"Whatever guys." Casey dismissed. "Casey Jones eats dinosaur-meat for breakfast."

"Yeah…. Good luck with that." Anna told him.

April looked a bit more surprised. "I'm just amazed there are more aliens out there in the universe other than the Kraang."

"It is a big universe." Karai stated. "So I understand that there are more aliens. What I'm surprised with is that these Triceratons seem to have a grudge against the Kraang."

"I know." Elsa nodded. "Zog said his army would destroy the whole world just to get rid of them. I can't imagine what happened between them to make them resort to such… insane methods."

"Well look at the bright side." Leo began to try and relieve the suspense. "We stopped that signal beacon, didn't we?"

Meanwhile, Donnie found something interesting on the Shellraiser's radar. "I hate to break up the conversation guys, but someone's been following us for the last five blocks or so."

"Someone's following us?" Anna asked in surprise.

"Weird." April said as she walked towards Donnie. "I don't sense anyone at all."

"See for yourself." Donnie turned on the rear-view camera so the group around him could get a look at the car that was tailing them.

After making a turn, the black car pulled up next to the Shellraiser. The window rolled down to reveal the face of a Kraang droid with sunglasses.

"Wait… is that a Kraang?!" Kristof questioned.

"Stay on em Leo!" Donnie told him as the car drove ahead of the Shellraiser and Leo followed the car. The car picked up speed and made a u-turn down the street and into an alleyway with the Shellraiser close behind. By the time the Shellraiser pulled into the alley, the car was gone, as was the Kraang driving it.

The group made it outside and looked around in surprise.

"He's gone!" Leo exclaimed.

"Okay… the Kraang aren't exactly known for stealth." Karai said with surprise and suspicion evident in her voice

"How'd he get away from us?" Elsa looked around. "I mean I don't see a secret door or anything."

Anna looked around a bit and spotted something on a wall to their side. "Uh guys… I found something"

The group looked at what she saw. It was writing. Anna began to read it out loud. "Turtles. Ice Queen. 3117 Bayfront Street. Midnight." She noticed a symbol below it. "But what's that?"

"That his logo or something?" Mikey guessed.

"It's a chess piece." Elsa recognized it. "A bishop."

* * *

 _Midnight_

The group was at the appointed address and looked around with caution.

"For the record, I still think this is a terrible idea Leo." Raph pointed out.

"For once I agree with Raph." Karai added. "This has got to be a trap."

"But something's up." Leo noted. "And I'm gonna find out what."

"I'd like to know myself." Elsa said. "That didn't seem like a normal Kraang. Something felt off about him."

"Dudes, this is the same meat-warehouse where we fought Tiger Claw" Mikey pointed out. "Come on, I know a back entrance." He led the group around the building.

Donnie placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder as the group came towards the backdoor of the building. "Careful with the ice-powers. It's a tight squeeze in there." Elsa nodded in understanding as they went inside.

* * *

The group went inside; once the Arendelle group saw it, they had different reactions. Elsa was one of disgust as she felt her stomach, Kristof looked like he was about to throw up, and Anna placed a hand over her mouth. But everyone got into positions regardless. The Turtles and Karai hung on the ceiling beams while Elsa, Anna, and April stuck to the far right wall behind several hanging meats while Casey and Kristof did the same on the other side.

The door on the other side open as they saw the Kraang enter the meat-locker. He looked around for a bit, but before anyone could make a move, Casey was already charging forward.

"Casey no!" Kristof yelled/whispered.

"Goonga…" Casey was about to slam his hockey-stick on him, but the Kraang swerved around and behind a meat before shoving the meat into Casey, knocking him down as the Kraang grabbed the hockey-stick. Casey bounced around the meat for a bit before falling down.

Kristof tried to rush him as the Turtles and Karai jumped down from the ceiling with their respective weapons.

"Do not do this." The Kraang warned. While Leo and April atteneded to Casey; Raph, Karai, Kristof, Mikey, and Donnie tried to rush the Kraang; but Elsa and Anna noticed something.

"Um Elsa… did he just…" Anna began.

"Talk normally? Yeah I think he did." Elsa noted in surprise.

No one else seemed to notice as they were trying to hit him. Kristof tried to throw a punch, but the Kraang swerved and grabbed his wrist before throwing him to some nearby meat. Raph, Karai, and Donnie rushed at him, but he quickly parried each of their attacks with his acquired hockey stick before knocking them down with the same weapon. Mikey tried to do the same before bonking him on the head with said hockey stick as well.

"Mikey!" Leo exclaimed as he tried to attack with his katanas, but Anna quickly stood in his way.

"Leo! Guys, just hold on a second!"

"Anna what are you…?!" Leo stuttered, but he was cut off as he saw multiple ice-spikes shooting out from the ground and surround the Kraang, ready to impale him from all sides. He looked towards Elsa as she was ready to fight, but had a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"Your not like all those other Kraang we've met. Are you?" Elsa questioned.

"No, I am not."

"Whoa…" Kristof stated in shock as he and everyone else stood up. "Did he just talk? Like talk like a normal person?"

"That's a surprise." Karai noted.

"Who are you?" Elsa questioned.

"I will explain, your majesty, if you lower your defenses."

Elsa was mildly surprised as this Kraang greeted her with curtsey, but still kept her guard up. Anna saw how everyone was giving questionable looks as she spoke.

"Guys, you all know something's different about him." She began. "He's not like all the Kraang we fought. Lets just hear him out."

They all shared looks of suspicion mixed with curiosity before coming to a silent, and somewhat reluctant, agreement as they put away their weapons and Leo nodded to Elsa who twirled her hand to lower the ice-spikes, allowing the Kraang to walk.

He walked out of the meat-locker and into the more well-lit butcher's area where the group followed close behind.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked as they faced the odd-Kraang.

"You may call me by my Earth name: Bishop." He introduced.

"So why do you look like a Kraang?" Kristof questioned.

"I was the one who created this body." He began as he opened up his suit and revealed his Kraang body in the suit's chest cavity. "The other Kraang copied me. I am a member of the Utrom-tribe. A small group of Kraang-defectors. We broke away from the Kraang hive-mind centuries ago."

"What's a hive mind?" Anna asked.

"It's like a shared mind." Donnie began to explain. "Like multiple beings all sharing one collective consciousness. It makes sense that they share a hive mind."

"A really stupid one." Casey joked. "Considering we've kicked their butts all the time!"

"I don't know." Karai said skeptically. "I mean, if you 'Utroms' aren't with the Kraang, then why haven't you done something to help us sooner?!"

"The Kraang outnumber the Utroms by a hundred to one." Bishop explained. "We cannot risk open confrontation without facing near extinction. I apologize for not helping you when the Technodrome first invaded this Earth, or when Kraang Prime attempted to mutate this city, or when they came to Arendelle in an attempt to harvest your powers, Queen Elsa."

"So… why are you here now?" Elsa asked.

"I have broken my vow not to intervene in Earthly manners, to give you a warning: The Triceratons are coming."

That took the group by surprise.

"What?" Elsa exclaimed in mild horror.

"Triceratons? As in plural?" Leo questioned. "But we stopped the beacon!"

"No, they _are_ coming." Bishop confirmed. "And they are carrying enough fire-power to destroy this entire solar system."

Anna gulped. "I'm sorry… but you could please repeat that…?"

"The news gets worse." Bishop continued. "The Kraang have finally fixed the Technodrome and are about to invade once more."

"Dudes…. The Kraang _and_ the Triceratons?!" Mikey exclaimed in fear.

"You have any more terrible news Bishop, or is that it?" Raph questioned irritably.

Bishop picked up a butcher's knife and walked towards a large sack of meat. "If the Triceratons arrive when the Technodrome rises, they will hone in on this planet…" He sliced the meat into pieces in the blink of an eye. "And vaporize it."

Karai glared at Raph. "You just had to say something." The red-clad Turtle rolled his eyes in response.

April finally spoke up. "Bishop, why do the Triceratons hate the Kraang?"

Anna spoke as well. "We met a Triceraton named Zog and he said they'd destroy this whole world just to stop the Kraang. Why would they think about doing something as horrible as that?"

"Hatred can be a powerful and blinding motivation." Bishop began to tell the story. "For millennia, the two species have fought over Dimension X. The Kraang used their intelligence to battle their foe, while the Triceratons relied on brute strength and cunning. It seemed the Triceratons would win. But the Kraang used the most powerful weapon in the universe, a black hole generator that wiped out the Triceratons' entire planet. Only a single Triceraton-fleet survived. They vowed vengeance. The battle may have ended, but the war has not. It still rages across Dimension X."

Bishop took off his sunglasses and looked at them with a serious expression towards the shocked group of young heroes. "Now, shall we begin."

"I'm sorry… I just…" Elsa stuttered. "How on Earth can we possibly get out of this!?" She yelled in shock, surprising her friends. "I mean the Kraang are one thing… but you're saying more Triceratons are coming to?! All of us could barley hold back _one_ of them! How are we going to stop a whole army!?"

"If we stop the Technodrome before it rises, then there is a remote chance that the Triceratons would believe the Kraang are no longer on this planet and will move on." Bishop explained.

"And if not?" Kristof asked.

"A single Triceraton trooper may be strong, but they are not invincible." Bishop continued to explain. "They are vulnerable behind their necks, in addition they are weakened by sub-zero temperatures. Queen Elsa, your power is their weakness."

Everyone looked toward Elsa as she looked to her hands. Her power can stop the Triceratons? She clenched her hands into fists as she looked to Bishop. "Tell us what we have to do."

* * *

 _Turtles' lair_

As Marshmallow continued to stand guard by the entrance; both Slash and Rockwell continued to rest and recover within the lab. Their encounter with Zog had done some damage.

As Splinter looked toward them, he turned around where Leatherhead was sitting down, with Olaf siting next to him, and Sven pacing around.

"They are still asleep." Splinter told the group. "Do not worry Leatherhead, they will heal in time, but they need rest."

"Yeah Leatherhead." Olaf pitched in. "Slash and Rockwell are going to be fine, you'll see."

Leatherhead looked to both of them. "Thank you all, for caring for my friends."

"Happy to help." Sven said. "But I'm a bit nervous for everyone else. Don't you think they should have been back by now?"

"Just got back." Kristof said as the group walked into the lair.

"Guys!" Olaf ran with a smile as he embraced Elsa by her legs. She smiled down as she patted his head. Anna quickly stepped in front.

"Hey… uh Leatherhead… remember how you said how much you hated the Kraang?" Anna asked nervously as Leatherhead looked questionably. "Well…. Promise you won't freak out?"

Leatherhead looked somewhat suspicious before he nodded. "Very well."

Anna and everyone else stepped aside to reveal Bishop who bore a friendly smile. The moment Leatherhead's eyes saw him, anger swelled up like a storm.

"Kra… Kra…"

"Uh oh." Elsa winced.

"KRAANG!" Leatherhead's eyes turned white as he roared and charged at Bishop, who served out of the way.

"I do not wish to fight you, creature!" Bishop stated as he continued to avoid Leatherhead's strikes. He tried to bite down on him, but Bishop swerved under him and tossed the mutant alligator over his shoulder. But he shot back up and charged again.

Mikey quickly stood in his way "Leatherhead! Calm down dude!" Leatherhead stopped, while Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Karai tried to hold him back.

Sven ran up as well. "Guys, why did you bring a Kraang here?!"

"Sven, it's okay! He's not like the other Kraang!" Kristof told him.

Elsa spoke up as well, specifically toward Leatherhead to calm him down. "Everyone… meet Bishop. He's an Utrom… a good Kraang, apparently."

Leatherhead calmed down and ceased his attacks, but still glared at Bishop. "I do not trust him."

"You're gonna have to trust him for now LH." Mikey told his friend. "Bishop's totally cool."

"Seriously?" Sven raised his eyebrow on in skepticism.

Splinter also looked somewhat skeptical as well, but Karai sighed as she spoke up. "Father, I know this is crazy. But I would never lead someone dangerous to our home…. Again."

While there was some skepticism present in the air, a certain oblivious snowman walked up to Bishop. "Well hi Bishop. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Bishop looked towards Olaf with a raised eyebrow.

"Save the hugs for later Olaf, we have a situation." Leo stated.

* * *

The group was in the laboratory as Leo laid out the plan in front of a chalkboard.

"Alright, here's the plan." Leo began. "Raph, Karai, Donnie, Kristof, Mikey, and Leatherhead; you take the sub, infiltrate and stop the Technodrome before it launches. And if it does launch, the rest of us will take it out in the Turtle-blimp."

"The Technodrome?!" Splinter questioned in surprise. "What is going on here?!"

"You remember that Triceraton we told you about, Master Splinter?" Elsa asked. "Well there's more coming. And if they see the Technodrome, then this whole world is doomed."

"What?! There's more of them?!" Sven exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh no. Not more Triceratons!" Olaf shook in fear.

"I know its a lot to take in right now, but we can't afford to panic. Time is against us and every second counts." Leo stated to the group.

Splinter nodded. "Go then. Olaf and I will stay with Slash and Rockwell. If you need me, I will stay close to the Cheese-Phone."

* * *

 _Underwater – Technodrome_

Kraang Sub-Prime was in the central control room of the downed flying fortress on a hover-pad making final adjustments, with the massive Kraang Prime in the center of the chamber.

"Finally!" Sub-Prime began. "After two Earth-years of repairs, miscalculations, and general mess ups, the Technodrome is ready to fly again!" The whole machine got started as the blades above and below began to turn around the main power source as it began to light up. "Wa-la!"

The entire Technodrome began to light up with its signature pink lights but they flashed for a bit before suddenly shutting down, much to Kraang Sub-Prime's surprise.

"What is that which as known as the problem, Kraang Sub-Prime?" Kraang Prime questioned.

"Oh… uh… just a sec, old blotted one." Sub-Prime stuttered. "Just got to give her some more juice." He laughed nervously as he got back to work.

* * *

Outside; the Turtle-Sub, carrying Karai, Kristof, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Leatehrhead, submerged underwater outside Liberty Island while the Turtle-Blimp, carrying Leo, Elsa, Sven, April, Anna, Casey, and Bishop floated above the water.

"Alright, lets hope Karai's team can take down the drome." Leo said.

"And what if they can't?" Anna asked.

"We must destroy it, at any cost." Bishop said. The Turtle-Blimp was carrying at least five tons of C-4 strapped to the bottom of the propeller down below.

Elsa sighed as she walked towards the railing and looked down to the water below.

"Elsa, are you okay?" April asked.

"No, I'm not." Elsa said honestly. "This whole mess… the Kraang on one side, the Triceratons on another… honestly I… I don't know how we can possibly get out of this."

"We've gotten out of our fair share of impossible situations before." Anna said.

"This is different." Elsa said. "I'm just…" She sighed again. "I'm just so scared right now."

"We all are." Leo said as he walked up to her. "But we can do this, we have to." He held her hand in his own. Elsa gave a small smile as she looked towards him.

"Thanks Leo." He always knew how to help her.

* * *

 _Underwater_

The Turtle-Sub came to a halt a short distance away from the Technodrome. The small compartment below opened allowing Karai and her group to swim outside and toward the downed Technodrome.

Inside, despite still being powered down, a few Kraang were patrolling the hallway on their hover-pads. As they passed, Raph was the first among the group to drop down silently as they have successfully infiltrated the Technodrome.

* * *

 _Technodrome Control Chamber_

Kraang Prime waited impatiently for his second-in-command to finish with the final adjustments.

"Kraang Sub Prime will get this baby started in two shakes of a tentacle." Sub-Prime said nervously as he made final-final adjustments. He pressed a few key commands on the central console before the whole Technodrome began to receive power once more.

Kraang Prime laughed evilly as his war-machine was working once more. It shook the sea-floor as it began to rise.

"Yes!" Kraang Sub-Prime cheered. "I did it! I did it!"

"THE TECHNODROME RISES!" Kraang Prime exclaimed.

* * *

Back outside; the Turtle-Blimp continued to hover over the water as the Technodrome slowly began to rise from the ocean. The group on board could only look in shock as they saw the massive alien fortress fly above them; Elsa and Anna both backed away in shock and fear, never having seen anything this big before.

"Wow…" Anna breathed. "That's…. big."

"Oh no." April covered her mouth with both her hands.

"You got that right." Sven agreed in shock and fear.

"That is so awesome…" Casey breathed. "AND TERRIFYING!"

"Yeah… I don't think an enteral winter can stop that." Elsa said with wide and circular eyes.

Leo quickly took out his T-Phone. "Karai, you guys got two minutes to blow that thing before we do!"

" _Give us a break! We're moving as fast as we can!"_

All they could do now was hope that their friends were up to the task.

* * *

 _Inside the Technodrome_

Raph, Karai, Donnie, Kristof, Mikey, and Leatherhead ran as quickly and quietly as they could down the hall. However, Mikey accidentally stepped on a trip-wire-beam. The very second that happened, alarms beeped everywhere. Mikey laughed nervously while most of the group glared at him.

A series of probes emerged from the sides of the wall as they rolled down to the ground and shot lasers at the group. Raph took the lead as he jumped up to kick one down before jumping to kick back another.

Another probe lashed out a tentacle and hit Mikey with it, electrocuting him. Karai zoomed past that probe, and two others, with her blade before they fell to pieces. Mikey fell down, but Leaterhead quickly approached him and helped him up.

Yet another probe moved along the wall to shoot at them, but Kristof took out a hatchet and tossed it at the probe, impaling it and knocking it down. Raph came to a control console and impaled it with his sai to shut down the alarms.

"Thank you." Kristof said. "I can finally hear myself think again."

"Where to Leaterhead?" Donnie asked.

"This way." The mutant alligator pointed down the hall as the group ran as fast as they could.

More probes came from the other end of the long and curving hall and shot more lasers at the group. Raph jumped onto one and impaled its head with both his sais as Mikey jumped on his shoulders, they both rode the probe as Mikey spun his nunchucks to smack down all the probes along the ground. Several more however rolled along the walls, they didn't get to far as Karai jumped from one wall and used her snake-like agility to jump from wall-to-wall and cut down each probe with her blade.

Two Bio-Droids appeared before the three of them before they stopped and turned around to run back to the rest of their group where Donnie, Kristof, and Leatherhead had just taken down a couple more drones.

"This way! This way!" Mikey screamed as the others saw the approaching Bio-Droids and ran after their friends.

However, they were met with even more resistance by two Draco-Droid heads that roared at them.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kristof exclaimed. "They have a freaking dragon?!" He shouted as they turned back around only to meet with the Bio-Droids and a squad of Kraang droids.

"Turtle, snake, and Alligator mutants, and single human, you will raise that which is known as forelimbs."

"What?" Kristof questioned.

"He said raise our hands." Karai translated.

"Oh."

They were completely surrounded on both sides. It would seem like surrender was their only option. But Leatherhead would not accept it.

"No retreat! No surrender!" He roared as he charged toward the Kraang droids, but one stuck out his stun-baton to shock Leatherhead and knock him unconscious.

The remainder of the group raised their hands in surrender.

"Now this is definitely bad." Raph said.

* * *

 _Control Room_

A Kraang droid walked in to report to both Kraang Prime and Kraang Sub-Prime.

"Kraang Sub-Prime, that which is known as a balloon is heading for that which is known as…"

"Ugh!" Sub-Prime groaned in annoyance. "Just spit it out already!"

"Okay." The droid said. "Look!" He pointed to the screen to show the Turtle-blimp and its on-board passengers heading toward the Technodrome.

"You gotta be Kraanging me!" Sub-Prime exclaimed.

* * *

 _Outside_

The Turtle-blimp smashed into the Technodrome, where it exploded along with all the C-4 attached to it. It created a large hole along the top and some smoke came out from the impact zone, but that was about it.

"I told you it wouldn't be big enough to bring down the ship. Casey Jones knows explsovies."

Casey said that as he, Leo, Bishop, Sven, April, and Anna all hovered inside a snowy-whirlwind created by Elsa in the center as she held her hands straight outward to generate the hovering blizzard.

"Wasn't the point Casey, we just needed a way in." Leo told him.

"I'm still surprised were up so high! Since when can you fly Elsa?" Anna asked her sister.

"We're not technically… flying…" Elsa struggled a bit to speak. "I'm just creating a blizzard to keep is in the air… but I don't know how long I can… keep it up."

"You can drop it now! Were just over the hole!" Sven told her.

"Okay… I'll try and soften our landing." Elsa let her hands go as the group began to fall; though Anna clung closely to her sister.

The second the group entered the hole they were immediately greeted with laser fire by many Kraang droids down all the way to the ground. Though most of the group screamed and yelled; Elsa pulled her arms back and generated a large sphere of white-cyan swirling energy and shot it straight downward.

It impacted the ground and exploded into a large flurry of ice and snow. All the Kraang droids were either frozen in place or blasted back to the wall. Everyone landed on a large mound of snow in the center to soften his or her landing. Though it hurt slightly as they fell from quite a height, evident by their groans as they stood back up.

"Now that was cool!" Casey exclaimed in joy. "You know, cause of all the snow, and all that ice magic stuff."

"We get it Casey." Leo told him.

"Where to Bishop?" April asked the Utrom.

"This way." He led the group into a hallway and closer to the control room.

"You think Kristof and everyone else are alright?" Anna asked as they ran.

"I'm sure we'll run into them soon." Sven replied.

* * *

 _Control Room_

"Whoa! What is that?!"

Kraang Prime and Sub-Prime turned to see a squad of Kraang droids lead the captured intruders consisting of Karai, Kristof, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and the unconscious Leatherhead into the control room. The question came from Kristof when he set his eyes on Kraang Prime.

"That is Kraang Prime." Donnie told him. "The leader of the Kraang."

Kristof's wide and circular eyes couldn't be taken off from Kraang Prime. "That is… one big brain…" He stuttered.

Kraang Prime chuckled as did Sub-Prime as he hovered toward the group.

"Well if it isn't the Turtles, one of their human buddies, and that stupid alligator that shouts 'Kraang!' all the time. Oh, even Shredder's little rebellious daughter." He taunted as he hovered in front of Karai. "How's daddy these days?"

Karai's face turned serpentine with scales for skin and her eyes became green slits as she hissed at Kraang Sub-Prime with her fangs, causing Sub-Prime to scream and stumble back a bit. Karai's face turned normal as she chuckled, along with everyone else wile Sub-Prime just glared.

"Welcome Earth-Creatures." Kraang Prime greeted. "You are about to enjoy that which is known as the invasion of Earth!" He and Sub-Prime both laughed together.

While they laughed, no one noticed Leo, Elsa, Anna, Bishop, April, Sven, and Casey along a higher point.

"Let me guess, the big one is Kraang Prime?" Anna guessed with a shaky voice upon seeing the massive alien.

"Yep." Leo confirmed.

Elsa resisted the urge to upchuck at the sight of him. But she swallowed it down as she got ready to freeze Kraang Prime in place, but alarms got her attention as well as everyone else. Every being; human, Kraang, and mutant, was surprised by this.

"What now?" Sub-Prime questioned irritably. He hovered to the console. "Seriously?" After pressing a few commands, the screen activated to show something in orbit.

What they were looking at appeared to be a massive upside-down volcano with a large yellow dome at the top. Along its sides were several smaller and identical vessels attached by some form of connecters with even more, smaller vessels surrounding that.

Both Kraang Prime and Kraang Sub-Prime's faces paled.

"The… The… Triceratons?" Kraang Prime stuttered.

"Not the Triceratons!" Sub-Prime exclaimed. "Not here! Not now!"

* * *

 _Orbit_

One of the smaller ships dethatched from the Triceraton mother-ship and slowly made its way down toward the Earth's surface.

The screen in the Technodrome's control room changed to reveal the image of one Triceraton. He had a steel plating over his jaw and his right eye appeared to be blind. His message was not only reaching the Technodrome but every form of television broadcast all across the planet from the massive screens on Times Square to the smaller televisions owned by normal civilians such as Kirby O'Neil.

" _Greetings sub-life-forms of Earth. I am Captain Mozar of the Triceraton Empire. Let it be known that your planet is infested with Kraang, an insidious alien bent on mutating Earth to their own home world."_

Elsa looked towards Leo, her eyes evident with fear as everyone else looked towards Bishop who maintained a serious expression.

" _We Triceratons will eliminate these hideous aliens, freeing you of their vile plans. Unfortunately, your world will be annihilated as well. And please, have a nice day."_

This even reached the television in the Turtles' lair where both Master Splinter and Olaf saw it; Olaf looked absolutely frightened while Splinter glared.

It was silent as the Triceraton ship had entered the planet's atmosphere and was within the same vicinity of the Technodrome. The Triceraton ship was at least twice its size.

* * *

"Holy chalupa!" Donnie exclaimed. "It's actually happening! Double invasion!"

"GOONGALA!"

This cry was from Casey as he, Leo, April swung on one single grappling hook and kicked down the Kraang droids behind their friends as they got to work to clean up the Kraang. Leaterhead jumped back up and pounced on Kraang Prime's face.

Sven had jumped down onto the bridge behind Kraang Prime with Elsa and Anna hanging onto him, crushing the two Kraang droids below. Sven and Anna each picked up a Kraang blaster and opened fire on several hovering Kraang.

"Leatherhead! Get back now!" Elsa shot her hands forward and began to freeze Kraang Prime from behind. Leatherhead jumped back as Kraang Prime screamed in pain from the freezy touch before he was completely incased in ice.

Sub-Prime was even kicked down by someone as well and pinned to the ground by a foot. "Get off my robo-back!" He looked in surprise to see who it was that knocked him down. "Bishop?! You! You filthy swindling Kraang!"

"I am an Utrom!" Bishop told him. "Just as you once were brother. Or shall I call you… _Sub_ -Sub-Prime?"

That struck a nerve in Sub-Prime. "Don't call me that! You know I hate that!"

Bishop looked towards the gathered group of young heroes. "Hurry my friends! Get to the hanger!"

"What about you and Leatherhead?" Anna asked as said mutant alligator was duking it out with a pair of Bio-Droids.

"We will be right behind you." Bishop stated. "Now go!"

"Thanks Bishop." Elsa nodded. "Everyone out! Now!" The group ran out of the control room.

* * *

 _Hanger_

The group had made it to the hanger where they found several Kraang scout ships.

"It's too late to blow this thing!" Leo exclaimed. "Pair up and grab a ship!"

Leo, Elsa, and Raph ran into one; Leo immediately took the controls. Donnie, April, Karai, and Sven ran into a second ship with Donnie at the controls.

"I wanna drive!" Casey exclaimed as he, Mikey, Anna, and Kristof entered a third ship, but Mikey was already at the controls, much to Casey's dismay.

All three ships flew out of the Technodrome and toward the sky, where the Triceraton ship was still hovering. Along the side of the large ship however a group of triangular-shape fighters launched.

Leo saw this from his ship's scanners. "They're not just targeting the Technodrome, they're heading for the city!"

"We have to stop them!" Elsa exclaimed.

The hero-occupied Kraang ships flew in pursuit of the Triceraton fighters. However, the fighters broke formation and fell back; forcing the three ships to scatter as the Triceratons opened fire.

Leo tried to steer the ship as best he could with both Elsa and Raph struggling to hold onto something.

A single fighter was chasing the ship that Donnie, April, Karai, and Sven were in. "We got one on our six!" Karai saw it from the side-window. Donnie steered it to avoid the shots, but another fighter came up on their side.

"Now nine o'clock!" April pointed, causing Donnie to steer it away even more. The ship twirled as it avoided the laser fire from the Triceraton fighters.

"Hey, we make a pretty good team." Donnie said to April. "Even if the odds of us surviving this are 967 to 1."

"Flirt with math later, try _actually_ surviving now!" Sven exclaimed to Donnie, causing the purple-clad Turtle's eyelids to lower.

Mikey cheered as he steered the ship with him, Anna, Kristof, and Casey to avoid the laser fire from the two fighters chasing them. He flew straight up; causing all three of them to hang from his feet.

"Yeah dog!" Mikey cheered excitedly. "And sensei said video games were useless! How else could I learn to do this?!" He slammed on the controls; causing the ship to stop before falling back down, causing Anna and Kristof to scream as they fell.

As they fell however, Mikey pressed the controls as the ship fired energy bolts from its sides and nailed both Triceraton fighters, destroying them.

"THIS IS THE COOLEST THING EVER!" Case exclaimed.

"I THINK I'M GONNA THROW UP!" Kirstof shouted.

Leo, Raph, and Elsa were still being chased by one single fighter and couldn't shake it. That is until Elsa had an idea.

"Is there an opening on the top of this thing?" The ice queen asked.

"Yeah, why?" Leo asked.

"Fly it steady, I got an idea."

The Triceraton fighter had a lock-on and was about to open fire. That is until the pilot inside saw the top of the ship open and Elsa climbed out halfway through. She pulled her arms back and slammed her hands together like a clap, creating a large and vertical ice-wave that impacted the fighter; freezing it completely, causing it to fall straight toward the ocean below, where it exploded.

Elsa climbed back in. "Nice!" Raph congratulated with a thumbs up.

"Thanks."

Back down below, Leatherhead had made it out of the Tehcnodrome and was swimming in the water with Bishop standing on his back. From there they could only watch as the Technodrome's outer defenses tried to shoot down the swarm of Triceraton fighters attacking it.

Leo's ship saw Leaterhead and Bishop as the Utrom gave a salute.

"They made it!" Elsa breathed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Yeah but the Techodrome's still flying!" Raph pointed out.

"Not for long it's not. Look!" Leo pointed to the bad shape the Technodrome was in.

Donnie continued to steer his ship with April, Karai, and Sven helping him in any way they could. Sven spotted something on the radar.

"We got two behind us!" The mutant reindeer pointed out.

"Hold on!" Donnie steered the ship directly towards Liberty Island where it began to circle the Statue of Liberty with the two Triceraton fighters directly behind it. They circled around it for a couple more times before Donnie steered it to the point where it was charging directly at a Triceraton fighter.

Both vessels shot and hit each other.

"We've been hit!" Karai exclaimed. "Everyone hang onto something!" She yelled as the ship began to fall.

April screamed as she held onto Donnie, causing him to smile for a second before he resumed screaming. Karai held onto Sven's horns as the ship fell directly towards Coney Island. It slammed onto a roller coaster; the momentum caused it to ride up along a slope before flying off and crashing in front of a horror house attraction.

A door on the bottom opened up, allowing April, Donnie, Karai, and Sven to fall out as Leatherhead and Bishop ran to help them up.

"My friends, are you okay?!" Leatherhead asked.

Sven groaned. "Define, okay."

"I've always… hated… roller coasters…" April groaned as well.

"Could have been worse." Karai tried to stand up, but stumbled a bit before Bishop helped her up.

* * *

 _Triceraton Ship_

Mozar watched from the command deck of his ship as the Technodrome was all but finished. One of the ship's workers contacted him.

" _Captain Mozar, we have the Technodrome on target."_

"Excellent. Destroy it! Then unleash the Heart of Darkness upon the city. We will make sure the Kraang never take this world again, by annihilating it!"

* * *

The remaining two hero-occupied-Kraang ships tried their best to hold back the relentless Triceraton figthers, but when it seemed like they were about to be overwhelmed, the enemy ships left.

"Guys, look!" Anna pointed out.

"They're leaving!" Mikey cheered. "Yes!"

Kristof however did not share his optimism. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

His instincts were correct because the Triceraton ship was now directly over the damaged Technodrome. From the very bottom of the large vessel, parts began to shift and move.

Mikey's smile faded. "Uh oh."

It seemed like the entire bottom of the ship was shifting as red energy began to glow along the cracks on the bottom half as a single red light was seen at the hole in the bottom, shinning directly over the Technodrome.

"We should probably get out of here." Anna said nervously.

Elsa, Leo, and Raph watched in suspense at the sight of this as well.

* * *

 _Technodrome Control Room_

Kraang Prime was still completely frozen while Kraang Sub-Prime was in a state of complete panic.

"The Triceratons are powering up!" He banged his head against Prime's frozen body. "WE'RE TOAST! TOAST!"

* * *

A massive orange beam was shot down directly at the Technodrome as the hero-occupied ships tried to get as far away as possible. The beam then hit the Technodrome dead on…

 ***BOOM!***

The entire Technodrome exploded; killing Kraang Prime, Sub-Prime, and any other surviving Kraang on-board. The explosion was so massive it sent a shockwave throughout the perimeter.

The two ships tried to get away as fast as they could. One ship was knocked down by the blast wave; the one that Leo, Raph, and Elsa were in. The power was knocked out as the ship fell. All three screamed as it plummeted toward the water; the gravity forcing the three of them to the back of the ship, but Elsa instinctively shot her hands forward, unknowingly sending a massive stream of her magic through the front of the ship and onto the water, freezing the entire area before the ship crashed. The ice broke, but it was thick and sturdy enough that the ship didn't sink through.

Elsa, Leo, and Raph groaned as they tried to pick themselves up; they saw the hole Elsa made and saw the ice around them outside.

"Whoa… Elsa did you…?" Leo looked toward her as she was surprised as they were.

"Yeah… I think I did."

They walked outside and onto the ice. "Whoa." Raph breathed in shock as they all looked surprised to see what was left of the Technodrome sinking into the water.

"Well… at least the Techndrome's down, right?" Raph tried for the sake of optimism.

"But I've got a feeling were not out of the woods yet." Elsa said grimly.

Leo's T-Phone rang which he quickly answered. Mikey was on the other end.

" _Dudes! There's a ship holding some kind of energy-string! It's carrying some kind of giant thingy!"_

"You're not making any sense Mikey!" Leo told him.

"Uh Leo… I think he's talking about that." Elsa pointed upward where the group saw it.

Mikey's ship was following a quartet of Triceraton fighters, with some kind of energy beams from each ship as the four fighters towed a giant metallic ring-like device.

" _It looks like a… giant ring…"_ Anna's voice said on the other side of the line.

" _My guess, its probably some kind of weapon."_ Kristof assumed.

" _Aw crud guys!"_ Casey's voice cursed. _"It looks like they're heading for Washington Square!"_

" _I got this cheese!"_ Mikey exclaimed as Leo, Raph, and Elsa saw their friends' ship heading directly for the convoy. _"Aw yeah! Turtle-Spaceship Power!"_

The ship hit some kind of invisible energy barrier that encircled the convoy before it began to fall.

" _THEY HAVE FORCEFIELD AWESOMENESS!"_ Casey exclaimed

" _WE'RE GOING DOWN! WE'RE GOING DOWN!"_ Kristof screamed as all four screamed with their ship falling down into the city.

It crashed in between two buildings and skidded to a halt just above the ground and a homeless person who didn't seem to notice them.

Elsa immediately took the phone from Leo and spoke into it. "Anna! Are you okay!? ANNA!"

" _I'm okay! I'm okay…"_ Elsa heard her sister groan. _"A bit sore… but everyone's alright."_

Elsa breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god."

Leo took the phone back "Karai, are you there?"

Karai answered on the other line. _"Yeah I'm here. I'm with April, Donnie, Sven, Bishop, and Leatherhead."_

"Alright listen up." Leo began. "Have April, Sven, and Leatherhead get to the lair to get Splinter, Marshmallow, and the rest of the Mighty Mutanimals! Gather as many of our allies as you can! I'll send a text where everyone can meet up."

" _Got it."_ Karai then hung up.

"What's the deal, Leo?" Raph asked.

"The deal is were gonna need all the help we can get." Leo replied.

"Leo be honest with me, we can win this, right?" Elsa asked. Leo turned toward her. "I… I mean… they just destroyed the Kraang… but we can still beat them, we have to! Can we?"

"Yes… yes we can." Leo took Elsa by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. He could tell that she was scared. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

"I'm completely terrified. I barley stood my ground against _one_ Triceraton! How can we take on a whole army of them?!" Elsa questioned.

"We'll figure something out." Leo told her.

"How are you not scared?" Elsa continued to question.

"I'm plenty scared, but I can't let my fear control me." Leo began. "We can't let our fears rule us and we can't run from them."

"We have to face them head on… right?" Elsa looked up toward him with a weak smile, which he returned.

"Right." Leo confirmed with a nod.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt your little moment, but we got a planet to save." Raph told them. "Come on, you can make out later."

Elsa and Leo blushed slightly before they both regained their composure. Elsa then walked forward and ran across the water, freezing it as she ran back towards the city with Leo and Raph following her on the ice path she was making.

* * *

Night had fallen as the Triceraton ship hovered over New York. The convoy of fighters carried the massive ring-like device and dropped it in the center of the park in Washington Square, directly over the inactive fountain.

As soon as it touched down, three Triceratons were teleported down from the ship to the surface of the planet where they began to work. They attached a set of devices and began to program the larger device.

Leo, Raph and Elsa had already met up with Donnie, Karai, Bishop, Mikey, Casey, Anna, and Kristof and were in hiding in the trees and bushel around the park. While April, Leatherhead, and Sven went back to the Lair to help Splinter gather all their allies.

"What are they doing?" Anna whispered.

"Their job is to program the Black Hole Generator." Bishop answered.

"What's a black hole exactly?" Elsa asked.

"Think of a black hole as a giant space whirlpool that sucks up everything in its path." Donnie began to explain. "If that thing opens up a black hole, it'll tear apart the entire planet and suck up everything in it; destroying the whole earth!"

"Well we better stop them!" Karai was ready to jump in.

"I don't think they're gonna let us." Kristof pointed to a group of Triceraton soldiers that circled the perimeter with their guns.

"So what's the plan, Leo?" Elsa asked.

"We need to wait for everyone else." Leo answered.

"Casey Jones doesn't wait." He was about to charge in, but Kristof pulled him back.

"He's gonna have to if he doesn't want to get trampled!"

Donnie saw the Triceratons finishing up their work. "Oh no, look!"

"For the Triceraton Empire!" One scientist said as he made final adjustments. An energy wave was shot out from the weapon, which expanded all across the city.

In less than a second, all the lights across New York began to shut down. "What's going on?" Elsa questioned.

"They're draining the city's energy supply to power up the weapon." Donnie answered.

"You mean… no TV!?" Mikey exclaimed in horror. "That ain't right!"

"Alright everyone, this could be our last battle. Are you ready?" Leo asked as the whole group nodded.

Elsa took a deep breath before getting serious. "Lets do this."

The group quickly and quietly snuck into the park, using the darkness of the power outage to their advantage and avoiding being spotted by the Triceraton soldiers. They did the best they can to run quickly and quietly past them. Anna tried to run behind a soldier but tripped over his tail and landing hard, causing her to yell, but she quickly covered her mouth. However, it was too late.

"Earth creatures!" The Triceraton alerted his squad as they opened fire on everyone.

"So much for stealth!" Karai stated as she jumped back to avoid the lasers shot at her.

Leo ran alongside Bishop. "Take out their weapons! Remember, aim for the back of their necks!"

Leo, Karai, and Mikey jumped into the air and threw their shurikens into the guns of three soldiers, causing them to explode.

Elsa shot a bolt to freeze the weapon of one soldier before rolling out of the way of his charge. Casey rolled several explosive hockey-pucks before pucking them at a Triceraton, which only seemed to anger him as he charged and rammed Casey, sending him flying.

Kristof had jumped onto a Triceraton and held him by the horns. He took out a hatchet and hit the back of the alien's neck, causing him to yell in pain before he grabbed Kristof and threw him at Casey.

A Triceraton was about to rush at Anna, but Bishop quickly gunned him down as he held two dual blasters. Anna looked and was about to thank him, but Bishop's body was bombarded by Triceraton laser fire.

"No! Bishop!" Anna was about to help him, only to run into a Triceraton soldier as he aimed his blaster directly at her.

 **To Be Continued**

 **I know, it's a huge cliffhanger here, but those of you who watch the show know that this is a two-parter and I don't think I can write it in one massive chapter.**

 **So that's it for Part 1, I hope you like it. I will try to have Part 2 out soon, once I've updated my other stories. We will see all our heroes duke it out with the Triceratons, even Elsa will show them what she's made of, no holding back for her. Of course, we all know what's going to happen.**

 **Once again, thank you for your patience, I look forward to writing the next chapter. See you soon.**

 **Booyakasha!**


	7. Annihilation: Earth (Part 2)

**Well here we are, we are now at arguably one of the most heart-wrenching episodes of the entire TMNT 2012 series. It took me a bit, but I had to re-watch this episode a couple of times before I could even put pen-to-paper here. But now here we go.**

 **Annihilation: Earth (Part 2)**

Anna gazed up in terror at the Triceraton aiming its gun at her, but several shuriken impacted the gun, causing it to explode in the Triceraton soldier's face. She looked towards the entrance of the park where Master Splinter was standing on top of a lamppost.

"We heard you might need some assistance." He said as both Rockwell and Pigeon Pete floated alongside him.

"Master Splinter!" Elsa exclaimed in joy.

"And he brought reinforcements!" Leo exclaimed in equal ecstasy.

A taxi was tossed into the air right on top of an unlucky Triceraton; this was courtesy of the massive snow goliath Marshmallow, with Olaf riding on top.

"Hi everyone!" Olaf greeted. " _I_ might like warm hugs, but Marshmallow here doesn't." The larger snowman growled in agreement.

Marshmallow stepped up along with Slash, Sven, April, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, and Leatherhead.

"Casey!" April ran up to him with a hug, which he returned.

"Red!"

"Uh guys… you do realize were still in extraordinarily, horrendous, trouble; right?" Donnie reminded as he, Mikey, Raph, Karai, Leo, Elsa, Anna, and Kristof all quickly regrouped with all their allies to face the Triceratons.

"So what's the plan?" Karai asked.

"Kick their Jurassic." Mikey proposed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Elsa questioned seriously as her hands surged with a tremendous amount of magic. "ATTACK!"

"COWABUNGA!" Mikey yelled.

Elsa shot a massive blizzard from her hands in front of her to send more than a couple Triceratons flying before everyone else clashed with the evil aliens.

Marshmallow, still with Olaf on his head, charged forward to smack the aliens out of his way; he seemed the equivalent of a boulder compared to the Triceratons considering he was almost twice their size.

Donnie leapt at one Triceraton to smack his staff on top of its head before Leatherhead tackled the very same soldier as Slash came to his side to bring down another Triceraton with his mace just as Sven quickly ran to ram down another trying to ambush Slash with Kristof leaping off Sven with a hatchet in each hand right into another soldier's face.

Anna accidentally ran into another Triceraton, but he didn't get the chance to shoot as Karai zoomed in with her sword to cut the gun in half before leaping up at his face to cut at his eyes.

As the war ensued, Bishop climbed out of the robotic body in his natural Utrom form to watch Mikey try to bash a Triceraton with his nuncucks only to get punched back.

"Mikey!" Leo charged at the soldier with his katanas, and leapt at him with a slash only for the Triceraton to grab his foot and smash him on the ground; but a cyan magic wave flew over the Triceraton as he was completely frozen. Elsa helped Leo up as the two ran back into the battlefield.

Bishop wanted to believe that these heroes could do it…. But if they couldn't… there may still be a way to stop it if they failed. He scurried out of his robotic body and away from the battle to see if he can still make contact with his old friend who could still probably help.

Raph impaled both his sais into the eyes of one Triceraton soldier before kicking him down. Another was about to charge at him from behind, but Karai used her own snake-like speed and agility to come up right in front of the charging soldier and slash at him repeatedly until he fell on the ground. Raph gave her a thumbs up before the two charged back into the fight.

Sven grappled with a Triceraton and the two appeared evenly matched in strength; but this gave Kristof the chance to come up from behind and score a hit on the back of the enemy's neck with his hatchet to bring him down.

"We still do make a good team, don't we?" Kristof told his faithful mutant reindeer.

"Got that right buddy." Sven nodded with a smile before the two got back into the fray.

"GOONGALA!" Casey pucked several explosive hockey pucks at one Triceraton soldier, but this only seemed to make him angrier.

"Maybe I need an upgrade!" He said to himself as he tried to skate away from the charging Triceraton.

April retracted her tessen as she and Anna stood back-to-back. They both saw Casey being chased.

"Casey!" April tried to pick up a nearby Triceraton blaster, but Anna helped her with it.

"How do you work this thing?" Anna grunted as she pulled the trigger, gunning down the Triceraton as Casey skated towards them.

"Thanks ladies."

They heard a painful roar and quickly turned to see Marshmallow being pelted by multiple lasers from three Triceraton soldiers. Olaf jumped off the top of his 'big brother's' back and right toward a Triceraton soldier's face.

"Hugs to the rescue!" Olaf clung onto the alien's face; blinding him. This distracted the other two Triceratons, which gave Marshmallow a chance to grab both soldiers in his hands before tossing them away.

The only remaining Triceraton pried Olaf of his face and growled at him, but ceased his growl when a shadow loomed over him. He could only look in terror as Marshmallow brought his foot down on him.

"Cowabunga!" Mondo Gecko scatted past Marshmallow on his board. "It's time for Mondo Gecko to open a can of…" He only smacked straight into the rear of a Triceraton soldier. Said soldier scratched his side briefly before he and his friend turned toward Mondo before stomping on him.

"MONDO!" Muckman rushed toward him. "Stay away from my pal you alien freak!" He conjured up a whirlwind of trash and managed to blow the two Triceratons away; only to be literally shot to bits as several other Triceratons trained their guns on him.

Splinter quickly dashed towards three Triceraton soldiers as they shot at him. Splinter drew his blade with a tether attached to it. He leaped up from the face of one Triceraton before he threw his tether out to ensnare the other two's guns before falling down with it and having them all shoot each other.

He saw the Triceraton scientists still working on the weapon. "We must stop the Black Hole weapon from being triggered!"

Leo blocked several laser fire from his weapons. "Slash, Leatherhead, Marshmallow; take that machine down! NOW!"

Marshmallow gave his loud roar before charging at the weapon; but four Triceratons charged at him and grappled him, forcing him to divert his attention to them as he tried to beat them back. Leatherhead slid under him to try and get to the machine, only to find himself grappling with another Triceraton soldier.

"Slash… you destroy the weapon!" He told his friend as he continued to grapple.

Slash roared as he knocked out a Triceraton scientist with his mace before he tried to hit the weapon. "Not even a scratch." He then saw the console the scientist was working on and worked to smash that.

Elsa blew a massive whirl wind to blast back two Triceratons as she saw the weapon and Slash was barley doing any damage.

"Slash, get out of the way!" She yelled as she charged up her hands. Slash jumped out of the way before she shot her hands forward, sending a large cyan magic beam at the Black Hole generator before it began to freeze over. If they couldn't destroy it, then they could make it unusable.

As she continued to freeze it; a Triceraton tried to ambush her from behind, only to be smashed back by a tossed car. Rockwell hovered in the air above her before he telekinetically tossed more cars at several other Triceratons.

Rockwell hopped onto the ground as he sensed something. "Great Scott! More are about to beam down!"

Right as he said that Mozar himself had teleported right behind him before tossing Rockwell away. His psychic amplifier helmet bounced off before Mozar crushed it underneath is foot.

"No! You vile, extinct…" Rockwell didn't finish as Mozar tossed a device toward him to encase the mutant monkey in a bubble-like prison.

At least a dozen more Triceraton soldiers had teleported down to the surface with their weapons.

Elsa, while still working on freezing the weapon, could only look in terror. "No…"

Mozar tossed one of his devices at Slash to imprison him as well. He threw one towards Sven and Kristof as the former pushed his friend out of the way before he was imprisoned.

"Sven! No!" Kristof exclaimed in shock.

"This battle is over." Mozar announced. "You have all lost!" Leatherhead tried to charge at him, only to be encased in another bubble-trap as well.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey tried to charge at Mozar, only to be grabbed by him. Mozar felt a tug on his tail and looked to see Olaf pulling at it. He grabbed him as well with his only available hand.

"Foolish little ones." Mozar said as he held both the struggling Mikey and Olaf. "You are coming with me!" He then teleported back to the ship with both of them.

"Mikey!" Raph exclaimed.

"Olaf!" Anna shouted in horror.

"Michalengelo!" Splinter also exclaimed as they; Karai, Elsa, Leo, Kristof, and Donnie all looked in shock and fear.

More and more Triceraton soldiers began to beam down as they opened fire on the dwindling heroes. Elsa had finished completely freezing over the black hole weapon as she tried to erect an ice-wall to block their fire.

However, despite this; Mondo, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, and even Casey were all incased in the Triceraton's portable prisons with everyone else.

"Casey!" April treid to help him, but Karai pulled her down to avoid getting shot.

"Elsa! We need to go!" Leo told her as she tried to push back as many Triceratons as she could with a blizzard.

"But…" Elsa was not about to abaondon any of her friends; but many more Triceraton soldiers continued to beam down. However, she looked in surprise to see Marshmallow standing in front of her, facing the horde of aliens.

He looked back toward her. "Go." He said before turning back to the many, many Triceratons.

"Marshmallow what are…" She could only look in shock as the massive snow behemoth roared and charged at the small army of Triceratons.

"No!" Elsa was about to go after him, but Leo stopped her. "Leo! Let me go! I have to help him!"

"Elsa we have to move! We can't win like this!" Leo told her. She continued to struggle, but Leo pulled her in and looked at her in the eyes. "We'll come back, but we can't if were all captured! We need to go!"

The look in his eyes said to her that he absolutely hated the idea of leaving his friends behind just as much as she did, but they had to go; Marshmallow could only keep the enemy back for so long. She chocked up a bit, but managed to stifle back her tears. This was not the time to cry.

She looked back to see Marshmallow trying his hardest to keep the enemy back.

"We'll come back for you! All of you!" Elsa exclaimed as she and Leo ran to catch up with Raph, Donnie, Splinter, April, and Karai.

As they ran out of the park, Donnie stumbled onto a Triceraton's unconscious body. He picked up a device attached to the alien's belt. "Hmm, this little baby could come in handy." He quickly ran to join up with everyone else.

Marshmallow roared defiantly at the Triceratons. If he was going down, then he was going down fighting! He charged at them to smack two away before stomping down on a third. He was pelted from behind by laser fire from two Triceratons before turning around to run them down with a charge. Another Triceraton leapt on top of him and grabbed at his head but as he struggled to get him off; five more Triceratons surrounded him to blast him with more laser fire. He finally grabbed the one on top and tossed him onto another one only to be blasted even more. They concentrated fire on his right arm before it was finally blown off.

The snow behemoth roared even more as he delivered a single punch with his left fist more Triceratons came in and shot at his legs; causing him to fall over as they all came on top of him and pelted him with more laser fire before his entire body was reduced to bits.

* * *

 _Mozar's Ship_

The Triceraton captain had teleported onto the bridge of his own ship with Mikey and Olaf incased in a single bubble-shield right behind him. The Triceraton crew all stood up and gave a salute; a raised hand with index and pinky fingers pointed upward.

One crewmember came up to him with a salute. "Captain Mozar sir. You have captured Earth creatures?"

"One is a mutant species of some kind, rare to the planet." Mozar answered. "The other, is something that we have never once seen before." He held the bubble with Olaf and Mikey inside in the palm of his hand.

"I used to think Dinosaurs were cool! But not you guys!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Why are you doing this?" Olaf asked. "Why can't we just hug this all out and be friends?"

"Why?! Because of the Kraang!" Mozar answered. "We will not let them take this planet. They want it as a hiding place from Dimension X, a backdoor where we Triceratons cannot detect them. So we will simply destroy your planet, and all the Kraang hiding there!"

"But we don't want the Kraang here either!" Mikey continued to exclaim.

"Yeah, the Kraang are mean! Can we please just be friends about this?" Olaf pleaded.

"No." Mozar shook his head. "The descion has been made by the Triceraton Emperor, it cannot be changed."

"Can't we speak with the Emperor then?" Olaf asked. "One of my best friends is a queen!"

"Emperor Zanmoran would not listen to such a small creature such as yourself." Mozar told him.

Mikey clenched his fists before he delivered a powerful punch that actually broke through the shield to set him and Olaf free. He tried to charge at Mozar only for the crewmember to grab him; he also quickly pinned Olaf down with his foot.

"Get off of me Dorkasourous!" Mikey exclaimed as he struggled to get free.

"Should I take them to the brig, sir?" The crewmember asked.

"No, ready the psionic extractor." Mozar ordered.

That order surprised all the Triceraton crewmembers. "Psyonic extractor? But sir… we only use it on our _greatest_ war criminals! It is too horrible and cruel! Even for the likes of…"

"Silence!" Mozar exclaimed. "Do as I command!"

The crewmember reluctantly nodded. Mikey and Olaf were shown an illustration of the process on the massive dome-screen above them. It showed the image of some form of beam-drill penetrating a brain.

"Wow…" Mikey said nervously. "That looks like its really gonna hurt."

"More than you can possibly imagine, creature." Mozar lulled almost sadistically.

Olaf looked quite frightened. "I sure hope the others find us soon."

* * *

New York was in a state of complete chaos. Triceraton fighters swept the skies as more ground soldiers invaded the city. Citizens everywhere were in a state of panic, trying to run as fast and as far as they could from the ruthless alien species.

As the chaos continued; Master Splinter, Elsa, Leo, Raph, Anna, Donnie, Karai, Kristof, and April hid on a roof top as best as they could to avoid being spotted.

"We have to go back for everyone Sensei, we can't just leave them there!" Leo told Splinter.

"Leo, there's a whole army surrounding them with only just a few of us!" Karai said.

"But what about Mikey and Olaf?" Anna asked.

"What the heck are they gonna do with them? Probe them?" Raph questioned.

"What do you mean by, probe them?" Anna asked again.

"You don't want to know." Donnie told her.

"First we must destroy the Black Hole machine, that is the priority." Splinter stated. "If we cannot stop this weapon, the entire world is doomed."

"I tried to freeze the thing" Elsa said. "I don't know if it'll stop them, but it should slow them down… hopefully."

"But we still need a plan." Kristof said. "Are there any more allies we can get? Could we go to Arendelle and get the army?"

"It may take too long to gather everyone." Elsa said.

"And besides; if several trained ninja, giant mutants, a freaking ice queen and her pet giant couldn't stop these oversized dinosaurs; what are a bunch of soldiers with primitive weapons gonna do other than just get in the way?" Karai questioned.

"Karai's got a point." Donnie added. "But compared to some of the damage Slash caused the Black Hole generator and how much Elsa froze it over, it may take some time for it to be fixed. But not enough to get a whole army all the way over here."

"We gotta go after Mikey and Olaf." Leo stated. "Even if we stop the generator, we still have to get them back!"

"That's right!" Anna exclaimed. "We're not leaving them to those horrible monsters!"

Splinter jumped down toward them. "Go then, save your brother and Olaf. Karai, April, Kristof, and myself will stop the Triceratons and rescue our friends."

"By ourselves?!" April exclaimed.

"You're… joking… right Master Splinter?" Kristof questioned.

"We will ally ourselves with someone even more powerful than the Mighty Mutanimals." Splinter said.

"Who, sensei?" Leo asked.

Karai had a sense of dread as she knew whom exactly he wanted to ask. "No. No! No way!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Who do you think?" Karai questioned.

"The Shredder." Splinter confirmed.

Everyone gasped.

"No… No! NO! ABSOLUTLEY NOT!" Elsa shouted.

"SHREDDER?!" Leo, Donnie, and Kristof all exclaimed at the same time.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Raph shouted at the top of his lungs

"You seriously want to ask for help from that evil madman!?" Anna questioned.

"We have no other choice." Master Splinter stated.

"There just has to be!" Elsa tried. "Master Splinter… I know that he's strong but he's… he's just pure evil! Why would he help us?!"

"He freaking helped the Kraang invade Earth; what makes you think he'll want to help _us_ , the people he hates more than anything, stop the Triceratons?!" Karai questioned as well.

"Because you will ask him as well." Splinter told his daughter.

Karai's face paled. "What…?"

Before anyone else could protest, Splinter spoke up. "I can understand how you all may feel toward this. But we have no other alternative. Oroku Saki is indeed cruel and narcissistic, and I absolutely despise the idea of allowing my daughter to plead with him. However, he at the very least may listen to Karai. If we are to save this world, we must take drastic measures."

Everyone shared looks of concern and reluctance.

"There is no other way… is there?" Elsa asked. Splinter shook his head. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "You know he's going to try something the first chance he gets."

"If he does, I'll kill him." Karai swore. "I don't like this… but Father's right."

Raph, Donnie, Kristof, and even April looked in reluctant agreement as well. Elsa still seemed against the idea, but Leo and Anna each put a hand on her shoulder as they looked to her. They hated the idea as well, but given the circumstances: Shredder was pretty much their best hope right now.

"Fine." Elsa said. "But I don't have to like it."

* * *

 _Mozar's ship_

Mikey and Olaf were both strapped to very large stone chairs as the psionic extractor, a large drill-like device, loomed over them along with Mozar and a few other Triceraton soldiers.

"Hold up Dino-dudes… lets talk about this! For reals though!" Mikey pleaded.

"So what exactly does this…. Thingy do?" Olaf asked fearfully

"This machine will drain all of your knowledge of Earth and the Kraang." One Triceraton crewmember explained.

"And in the process, both your psyches will be sliced, diced, chopped, and removed from your puny brains." Mozar loomed over both of them.

"I don't even _have_ a brain!" Olaf exclaimed.

"And I don't have the biggest psycho!" Mikey exclaimed as well.

"Activate the extractor!" Mozar ordered.

The drill-like device began to spin and a pair of targeting beams split as one went to Mikey's forehead and the other to Olaf's. They both struggled to get out as the device loomed closer, but once it was close enough it shot red beams at both of them.

Mikey's scream turned into joyous laugh as he saw himself going through a rainbow tunnel. "WOW!" He shouted in joy as several Ice-Cream-Kitties flew past him. "SO COOL! LOOK AT THAT! IT'S LIKE A TRIPLE RAINBOW BRAH!"

Meanwhile; Olaf's eyes flashed with rainbow colors as he saw himself zooming through a grassy field, to a beach, to a hot tub, to several cups of hot coco, and back to the grassy field. "SUMMER! SUMMER EVERYWHERE! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! ALWAYS SUMMER!"

"I'M FASTER THAN LIGHT!" Mikey shouted.

"LETS BRING BACK SUMMER!" Olaf shouted at the same time.

Mozar could only look in disbelief. This was supposed to be a device used for interrogation, borderline torture. It caused an inexcrutiable pain for anyone who was subjected to it; and yet these two were _enjoying_ it?! They should be screaming in agony not laughing in joy!

"Turn it off! Turn it off now!" Mozar ordered.

The psionic extractor was turned off and the shakles opened up, freeing the two as their eyes were so wide it appeared as though the two were high on something.

"Why did you stop?!" Olaf exclaimed in joyous laugh. "It was beautiful! Like a super warm hug while running down a beach made of chocolate!"

"That was better than like a hundred-million roller coaster rides in outer space!" Mikey also exclaimed in equal ecstasy.

"Can we do it again?" Olaf and Mikey pleaded at the same time as they were for some reason climbing over the " _extremely_ annoyed Mozar. "Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE?!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Mozar exclaimed. "What knowledge did you extract?!" He questioned a crewmember.

"Very little useful information, Captain." The crewmember said as he analyzed the information extracted while Mozar tried to pry Olaf and Mikey off his body. "The reptilian's only thought seems to be for a substance known as… Pizza. And the other only has knowledge over an action called… warm hugs."

Mozar scoffed before walking away. "Destroy the pathetic aliens."

The two stopped their laughing when the Triceraton soldiers pointed their guns at them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!" Mikey pleaded. "We know stuff!"

"You know nothing." Mozar said as he continued walking away.

"We know where the Kraang are in Dimension X!" Olaf exclaimed, causing Mozar to stop in his tracks.

* * *

April, Karai, and Kristof hid behind a pair of cars as they were in front of the cathedral that served as the lair for the Foot.

"Well this is it." Karai said in a sigh.

"I still don't like this." Kristof stated with a grunt.

"Karai I'm sorry, I know this can't be easy for you." April told her.

"It isn't, but it's not like we got a choice. So let's just get it over with." Karai said, as she was the first to run silently towards the building with April and Kristof close behind her.

The three of them came towards the entrance where the door opened slightly. Karai gave a hard glare before peeking inside; she motioned quietly for Kristof and April to follow her inside, which they did.

The three walked into the throne room, with apparently no one inside. Karai raised her hand to motion the other two to stop. She heard a squel behind her before delivering a roundhouse to knock something down, which turned out to be an invisible Bebop.

"Dang girl! How'd you know I was there?!" Bebop questioned as he turned visible.

"Your breath smells like rotten bacon." Karai responded before Rahzar and Fishface both dropped down around the trio.

"Well look who's here." Fishface observed with a sinister grin.

"Daddy's little girl has finally come home." Rahzar laughed sadistically.

There was a yell from the top as Splinter came down and knocked both evil mutants down with one swipe of his cane before landing with the group.

"Bad move rat!" Tiger Claw revealed himself. "Breaking in here; are you desperate, or just fools!"

"We're not here to fight. We want to see your boss!" Kristof said to him.

"It appears you are the later." Tiger Claw said before he opened fire with his guns, forcing them to scatter.

April backed up into Rocksteady. "Ah, is Rocksteady late for party time." He tried to grab April, only for her to roll out of the way. He attempted to chase her.

Karai and Kristof tried to stop him, but was quickly blocked by the recovered Rahzar, Fishface, and Bebop. They tried to leap at her, as she jumped back to avoid them while Splinter dealt with Tiger Claw.

"We do not seek to fight you!" Splinter exclaimed as he deflected the laser fire with his cane and parried Tiger Claw's melee attacks.

Kristof backed up only to be pinned down from a pounce by Rahzar as Fisfhace flashed one of his knives toward his face. April tried to swing her tessen at Rocksteady but he simply grabber her and helped her up.

Karai kicked down Bebop and was ready to rush at April to help her, but a laser fire towards her feet stopped her as Tiger Claw pointed both his pistols toward her and Splinter.

"Stop!"

All movement in the chamber ceased as Splinter gazed behind him to find Shredder right there. Razar brought up Kristof but kept him in an arm-lock as Bebop did the same for April. Karai glared at the armored man she once called 'father' before he spoke.

"I wish to know why Hamato Yoshi has come here." Shredder drew his claws. "Perhaps to end his miserable existence."

"Our feud is meaningless in the face of this invasion Saki." Splinter told him as he turned to face his nemesis. "The world will soon be destroyed! Will you sit by and watch?! Or will you help us save it?"

Shredder pointed his claws at him before his eyes set up on a certain girl. "Karai."

"It's the truth." Karai sighed. "Here's the short version. The Kraang's ancient enemy; the Triceratons are going to destroy the whole planet. They brought with them a weapon that can open up black holes and its stationed in Washington Square and ready to go off any minute."

Rahzar, Tiger Claw, Fishface, even Bebop and Rocksteady looked in surprise while April and Kristof retained hard expressions.

"We tried to stop it, but all our allies have been captured, you're our only option right now." Karai resumed. She looked at Shredder as he maintained a hard expression. "I know you really don't give a damn about the world. But let me make something perfectly clear: you murdered my mother, stole me from my real father and lied to me my whole life! I'll never forgive you for any of that! But, if there is even the _slightest_ amount of care that you might have for me…. Than please… help us stop this madness. For once in your cruel and evil life, do something good."

Shredder said nothing as he shared serious expressions with his subordinates.

* * *

Anna led Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Elsa through the ruined streets towards an alleyway. "There! That's where we crashed!"

She pointed to the Kraang ship that she, Mikey, Casey, and Kristof all piloted while escaping the Technodrome.

"Huh, not bad parking." Donnie noted.

"Thanks."

A pair of citizens hidden inside a car saw them and screamed; causing the five of the to scream as well. The scared citizens jumped out of the car and ran as fast as they could.

Raph groaned. "Humans are so annoying sometimes, no offense." He said to Elsa and Anna.

"None taken." Both sisters replied at the same time.

The five of them managed to get inside the Kraang ship. Leo pressed his hand on the controls and the ship began to work again.

"The Mother-ship is approximately one hundred thousand miles from Earth, roughly half the distance from the Earth to the moon." Donnie noted.

"Then lets hope this thing can fly fast." Elsa said as Leo managed to take the steering.

He was beginning to pull the ship out of the alleyway. "Alright, think I'm getting the hang of this." The ship soon crashed on its side on the ground. It rolled a bit, causing everyone to loose his or her balance and glare slightly at Leo who laughed nervously.

He got the controls and straightened up the ship before shooting straight up towards the sky.

The Kraang ship had just left the Earth's atmosphere and there was no longer any gravity in the ship, causing everyone to float.

"Whoa… this is…" Anna floated with a surprised expression on her face. "I… I don't know what to think…."

Elsa looked out the window as she floated as well. "I… I can't believe… we… were actually in space… this is…"

The awe in the moment ceased as Raph puked. "Turtles were not meant to go to space."

Elsa, Leo, and Anna all cringed while Donnie tried to press a few buttons. "Hold on, let me turn on the artificial gravity." After a few button presses, the gravity came on as everyone fell to the ground. Donnie laughed slightly but Raph's puke landed on his face, causing him to scream in disgust.

Everyone got up and looked with wide eyes out the front window. "Uh… I think we found it." Anna stuttered.

It was true; they had the full view of the Triceraton Mother-ship. And to say it was massive would be a _huge_ understatement (no pun intended).

"Yeah… that's pretty big." Elsa winced.

"But where's Mikey?" Raph asked.

"And Olaf?" Anna questioned as well.

Donnie worked again at the controls. "I'm detecting two unique life signatures coming from the closest craft."

The ship they were heading towards was significantly smaller than the Mother-ship, but was still large enough to frighten anyone.

"So how do we get there?" Elsa asked. "In case you forgotten, we are inside a _Kraang_ ship, and given how much the Triceratons hate the Kraang… what's to stop them from shooting us the second they see us."

"How about if they can't see us?" Donnie proposed. "I think I finally figured out the coak on this baby." After pressing a few command keys, the entire ship had turned completely invisible.

"Donnie, you're a genius!" Anna told him with a smile. "Now they'll never see us coming!"

* * *

 _Mozar's ship_

The main screen had shown that while the Kraang ship was not visible to the naked eye, they could still identify its energy. They knew exactly where the ship was.

"Idiots!" Mozar stated. "They think they can hide from us, tragic mistake."

Mikey and Olaf were still held by a pair of soldiers. "Ha! My brothers and friends are gonna come rescue us and kick your dino-but back to the Stone Age! That's right, straight back to the 1960s!"

"You meanies are in for an unpleasant winter!" Olaf said.

"We shall see." Mozar said before he started to give orders to his troops. "Commander Zorin, deploy a squadron of fighters! Sergeant Zarp, activate the plasma cannon!"

* * *

A series of Triceraton fighters detached themselves from the haul of Mozar's ship and flew close towards the invisible Kraang ship.

The heroes saw this and looked surprised and confused. "Okay um… this is disturbing…" Donnie notted.

"I thought you said we were invisible!" Elsa exclaimed to him.

"Yeah, were supposed to be!"

"Then why does it look like they're coming toward us?" Anna questioned.

"Floor it Leo!" Raph exclaimed as Leo put the petal to the medal and zoomed past the Triceraton fighters as they opened fire on them. The fighters each made a U-turn before shooting at them from behind.

"How do they know where we are, Donnie!?" Anna screamed.

"Let me text them and find out." Donnie said sarcastically. "I HAVE NO IDEA!"

"Fight later! SURVIVE NOW!" Leo shouted as he tried to steer the ship as best he could. Laser fire pelted them as Leo rammed into one fighter before zooming straight toward Mozar's ship.

"We know this thing has a weapon so someone shoot them back!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Raph was on the weapons as he shot multiple purple bolts from the side of the Kraang ship toward the incoming figthers. Raph grew frustrated as they dodged his attacks but he kept the attack up.

One fighter hit the ship on the side. Raph growled in anger as he actually took the controls for the ship and rammed it into the fighter. A series of tentacle-like appendages appeared from the bottom and it began to literally punch the fighter.

Elsa and Anna looked in surprise at Raph's anger. "Remind me not to get him mad." Anna told her sister.

"Noted." Elsa nodded.

Raph shot the laser right in the Triceraton fighter's face, causing it to blow up. But they were pelted in the back by the laser fire from the remaining fighters.

"Look out Leo! Left!" Anna exclaimed.

"Right!" Raph shouted.

"Left!" Elsa exclaimed as well.

"Will you guys let me drive?!" Leo shouted back.

"We're not gonna make it!" Donnie shouted too. "There's just too many of them captain!"

Leo had a look of intense rage on his face as he drove the ship as fast as he could directly toward Mozar's ship. They all looked in surprise to see it beginning to turn on its side as it readied its massive plasma cannon on the bottom.

The fighters flew out of the way as the cannon readied before shooting a massive orange energy beam directly at the Kraang ship. They all screamed and clung to each other with closed eyes while Donnie pulled out the device he previously took before leaving Washington Square and pressing a button, teleporting them out before their ship exploded.

* * *

They continued screaming as they teleported right onto the bridge of Mozar's ship. They stopped once they saw where they were.

"We're alive!" Anna exclaimed in joy.

"But how…?" Leo wondered.

"You snagged a teleporter?" Raph questioned Donnie before turning angry. "You mean we could have just beamed here?!"

Elsa seemed equally frustrated. "We didn't have to go through all that!? We could have just come straight here?!"

"There's only one charge and I… oh man we're in trouble!"

Four Triceraton soldiers had their guns pointed directly at them as Mozar walked up to him with both Mikey and Olaf in his hands.

"Guys! You made it!" Olaf said in joy.

"That was awesome!" Mikey exclaimed. "Thanks for the sweet rescue! So who's gonna rescue us next?! April?! Casey?!"

"Um… how about Shredder?" Anna winced.

"Wait… WHAT?!" Mikey and Olaf all screamed at the same time.

* * *

 _Earth_

The Triceratons patrolled the streets around Washington Square as they got the Black Hole generator nearly thawed out completely and would have it operational again soon.

One soldier stood on a roof with a blaster at the ready. However, his attention was caught by a Bebop who turned visible on water tower. "Ye-he!"

"Halt!"

Bebop then began to perform a dance. "Ye-he! Oooh! Bang! Pam! Bow!" He finished it with handstand and shake with his rear.

The soldier chuckled a bit, but it left him open for Rocksteady to ram him off the rooftop and onto a car on the street below.

Two soldiers noticed this and looked in surprise. One found his gun cut in half quickly as he saw Karai zoom past him before she leapted up to his face and cut is eyes before landing behind him and driving the blade in the back of his neck, killing him.

The second soldier was about to shoot her, but Splinter had already kicked him in the face, giving an opening for Shredder himself to cut his gun with blades before delivering powerful punches to knock him back, finishing it with a flying double-kick to knock down before impaling both his bladed gauntlets into his chest, killing him as well.

"We must remain stealthy." Splinter told his enemy-turned-temporary-ally before the two of them, along with Karai, April, Kristof, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady, even the Rat King, ran down the streets toward Washington Square.

Once there they could see all their friends still imprisoned and that all the ice that completely covered the Black Hole generator was gone.

"They already thawed it out, we need to move now." Kristof said.

"Then we attack!" Rahzar was about to leap in, but Karai grabbed his arm.

"Our last full frontal assault ended up with all of our friends getting captured." Karai told him. "We need a different approach."

"Perhaps I can provide one." The Rat King stood up straight with his own psychic amplifier helmet and felt his mind reach out.

A Triceraton scientist had finished work on the console. "The timer is repaired. This planet has mere nextons to live."

His attention was soon caught when he looked down at his feet and found a pair of rats looking up at him. There was soon a sound of multiple squeaking's as all the Triceraton soldiers nearby turned toward the entrance of the park and saw a massive swarm of rats all charging toward them. In less than a moment the rats had all began to charge and swarm around the soldiers.

Shredder drew his blades as he rushed forward into the chaos. "ATTACK!"

* * *

Leo, Elsa, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Anna, and Olaf were surrounded by the soldiers as Donnie began to plead with Mozar.

"Captain Mozar please, don't destroy the Earth! Our world has so much potential!"

"We don't have to be enemies!" Anna also pleaded. "Were no fans of the Kraang! We'll even help you find them in Dimension X. Please, its not fair to punish all these innocent people to!"

"The humans of your world are as thoughtless as the Kraang!" Mozar replied. "They pollute the planet, erode its Ozone willingly! And they don't even need mutagen to do it!"

"Not all people are like that though!" Elsa stood up and faced Mozar directly. "I'm the queen of a whole nation, and I can say from personal experience that there are indeed bad people out there. But there are so many more good people; those who are willing to share and love one another; this doesn't have to end in destruction. Mozar, please is there any possible way we can negotiate? You say people are ruining this planet, but how can _you_ say that when you are trying to destroy it yourself?!"

Mozar glared as Elsa continued.

"You say we're just like the Kraang, though honestly, I think you have more in common with them than us… in fact, you're even _worse_ than they are!"

All the Triceratons looked in shock while Mozar simply glared in anger. "How… dare you."

"Then prove me wrong, by helping to _save_ this world, not destroy it! This will be your only chance Mozar. Help us, or leave the Earth forever." Elsa told him.

He glared down at the Queen of Arendelle before he spoke. "No. There will be no peace! No negotiations! Earth will be destroyed and you cannot stop it!"

Elsa's look hardened as she held her hands back with a small cyan ball of magic energy forming in them, complete with energy bolts. Everyone behind her could only smirk at what she was about to do.

"Then I have a question for you." Elsa smirked. "How well do Triceratons like the cold?"

Mozar raised his eyebrow before he looked in surprise as Elsa suddenly threw her hands out and unleashed a massive blizzard-storm which exploded all around her and her friends that blasted Mozar and all the surrounding Triceratons all across the bridge as it was quickly covered in snow. Any Triceraton that wasn't completely blown back was frozen solid in a state of shock.

"We have to get back to Earth! NOW!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Leo quickly ran to a downed Triceraton and grabbed his teleporter. "Everyone gather up!" They all ran toward him as Leo activated it and they were all teleported out of the ship.

* * *

The whole group landed back on Earth as they heard the sounds of a battle going on near them. They all looked to Washington Square to see the Foot mutants duking it out with the Triceratons.

Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and all four of the Turtles all ran into the fight as Karai jumped near the Ice Queen.

"The timer is on! The weapon's about to go off! She exclaimed to her.

"That will not happen! LET'S GO!" They all charged in to try and stop the Black Hole generator as the timer was already one third of the way done.

Rocksteady duked it out with a Triceraton as they punched each other repeatedly till Rocksteady won with a sucker-punch to the face. Bebop leaped towards a Triceraton as he shot one of his energy-Mohawks at him to knock him back before Rahzar came up from behind and bit down on the back of his neck to deliver the killing blow. Fishface leaped high into the air before delivering a powerful kick to the face of one Tricertaon to knock him down before leaping with a metal-roundhouse to the face of another.

Two Triceratons yelled as they were completely covered in swarming rats, giving the Rat King the opportunity to steal their weapons telekinetically via his own psychic amplifier before he gunned them down. He turned the guns on more Triceratons before opening fire while also directing his rats.

"Guys hang on!" Kristof said as he and April ran towards the captured Sven, Casey, Slash, and Rockwell.

"Kristof!" Sven exclaimed.

"April!" Slash also exclaimed.

"Red, I knew you wouldn't leave us behind!" Casey stated.

"Don't worry, we'll have you guys out in no time!" April said as she took the device to Casey's bubble and smashed it on the ground to free him. Kristof did the same for Sven, setting him free as well.

"Hang on, you guys are next!" Kristof was about to set Rockwell free.

"No! There's no time!" Rockwell stated.

"Just go!" Slash told them as well.

One Triceraton soldier was about to shoot them, but his own gun was quickly taken out of commission by Tiger Claw's ice-pistol before he too was pelted down by ice-beams.

Tiger Claw landed in front of his temporary allies. "Quickly! RUN!" He exclaimed as he provided them with cover.

The timer on the Black Hole generator was counting down quickly as Shredder stabbed the gun of one Triceraton soldier before Splinter kicked the same soldier down with a kick. Shredder leaped onto the face of a second Triceraton before slicing at the back of his neck while the timer continued to count down.

Splinter shot a dust-bomb into the face on Tricertaton soldier to blind him before smacking him repeatedly with his cain and knocking him down. A second was about to charge at him, but Shredder was already in his face to slash him repeatedly and knock him down. Another was about to ram Shredder but he was blown back by am icy-whirlwind.

Shredder gazed towards Elsa as she glared at him before she saw the timer. "It's almost done!" She ducked to avoid more laser fire before erecting a massive ice wall to separate the incoming Triceratons from Splinter and Shredder.

"Go! I'll cover you! STOP IT NOW!"

Splinter knew she was right. "Hurry Saki! We have no time!" He ran quickly towards the generator as the timer was getting ever so close to Zero with Shredder close behind him.

He was almost there! Splinter reached out his arm with just a few seconds to spare! However….

 ***SLASH!***

A pair of blades pierced through his back, through his heart. All time had stopped as Leo, Raph, Elsa, Mikey, Donnie, Anna, Kristof, Casey, April, Karai, Sven, and Olaf all looked in horror. Shredder had stabbed Splinter in the back, just inches away from the timer!

"NNOOOOOOOOO!" All the Turltes, and Karai shouted at the same time.

Elsa and April each had a look of complete and utter shock before the former felt a sudden emotional burst of pure raw anger and grief before she screamed and sent a powerful ice-wave towards Shredder while April did something similar with an energy wave from her forehead.

Both attacks hit Shredder dead on to send him flying. But it was too late. The timer had hit zero. The Black Hole generator had now activated.

A swirl of dark energy formed from inside the massive ring-like device before it began to lift up into the air. It was creating a black hole! Already everyone could feel the gravitational pull of it as all the Tricertons immediately teleported back to the Mother-ship.

The black hole quickly began to expand and increase in size at a rapid rate. Bebop and Rocksteady immediately clung to each other.

"WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" Bebop screamed.

"Hold me close comrade." Rocksteady said as the two flew into the ever-increasing black hole. Fishface and Rahzar clung to a tree but it was too strong and they were pulled in as well. The Rat King and all his rats were pulled into the massive and deadly vortex not long after that.

Tiger Claw was clinging a tree. "Shredder! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" He yelled to him as he clung onto the fountain with his helmet off.

"Hamato Yoshi is finished!" He stated in pure contempt and hate. "The Earth can be destroyed for all I care! I have finally won!"

He was quickly impaled through the throat by Karai as she zoomed right up to him. His shocked face looked into her hateful and tear-filled eyes as she looked right at him.

"Enjoy your victory… IN HELL!" Karai cried as she threw him directly into the black hole above them.

Karai quickly ran to her father's lifeless body before she was joined by Elsa, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Anna, Sven, Kristof, Olaf, April, and Casey.

"No…" Elsa couldn't believe it. "No please…." Tears fell from her eyes, all their eyes as she, Mikey, Karai, and Leo clung to his body. April, Sven, Casey, Raph, Olaf, Donnie, Kristof, all of them. They couldn't believe it. Their sensei, their teacher, their father…. Was dead. Tears filled so much in their eyes and were each consumed by so much grief that they almost forgot about the ever-increasing black hole above them.

It was already large enough that it had now began to suck up the entire city of New York. All the cars, the people, the animals, the buildings; they were all being torn apart and broken as they were sucked straight up into the deadly abyss. Even all their mutant friends: Slash, Rockwelle, Pigeon Pete, Leatherhead, Mondo Gecko, Muchkman, and even the reforming Marshmallow, including Splinter's body. They were all pulled up into the black hole.

The heroes could only look in despair as this was happening. "This can't be it." The terry Elsa said to herself. "it can't all end here… Leo!"

The blue-clad Turlte looked to her with an equal amount of despair in his eye as well. "Elsa… I'm sorry."

"Leo I… I just wanted to tell you that I…" Elsa was about to confess something to him but a light shinned above all of them as they could all look up in surprise.

A large space ship was now setting down near them. A pod-door opened up as a drawbridge extended toward them. They could make out the silhouette of a metallic humanoid inside.

"HURRY! WE HAVEN'T MUCH TIME!" He called to them.

"Can we trust him?!" Kristof questioned.

"Do we have a choice?!" April exclaimed as they all quickly ran toward the ship and quickly made their way inside. They didn't know what was going on, but it was either this or total oblivion.

* * *

The black hole was already big enough to the point that it had now sucked up the entire city of New York and the surrounding body of water. It could be seen all the way from the Triceraton mother ship as Mozar could only smile in victory.

"Long live the Triceraton Empire!" He shouted.

"LONG LIVE THE TRICERATON EMPIRE!" All his soldiers shouted as the entire Triceraton fleet entered hyperspace and left the vicinity of the planet.

* * *

The unknown star ship, which contained the Turtles and their only surviving friends, had left Earth's orbit and was trying to fly away but the black hole was already now the size of the planet as it began to suck up and tear apart the whole Earth, it too began to pull in the ship as it was caught in its gravitational pull.

The robotic pilot who saved them was at the controls. "Everyone, hold on!" He exclaimed as he put the ship into hyper-speed to give it the boost needed to avoid getting pulled into the black hole. With that, the entire planet had been completely torn apart and sucked into the vortex of death before it imploded in upon itself and sent out an explosive shockwave that rocked the ship and knocked everyone down.

They were safe; they were alive. But it was bitter sweet as they had all now just lost everything they ever knew.

"Did… that just happen?!" April questioned in disbelief.

"No this…. This can't be… this can't be real! It just can't be!" Anna exclaimed.

Leo fell to his knees as he saw what remained of their home planet, now space dust, through the ship's screen. "The Earth… Splinter…. Everyone… Everything!"

"Gone." Donnie uttered. "Lost forever in an infinite gravitational singularity…"

"Father!" Karai fell on her hands and knees and cried her eyes out. She had only just recently reunited with her one true father only to have him stolen. Raph knelt down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she immediately latched onto her brother and buried her face into his shoulder as she cried. He too cried a bit as he held his sister; among the few of his family he had left now.

"Holly pepperoni…" Mikey couldn't believe it either. He felt an embrace on his leg and looked down to see it was Olaf who couldn't believe what just happened either. Mikey hugged Olaf back in return.

Anna also cried her eyes out as Kristof held her close with Sven pulling them both into an embrace. Leo's eyes couldn't be taken off from the screen, as his mind still couldn't believe it. Elsa quickly ran into him and hugged him while letting loose a storm of tears. Leo embraced her back as the two tried to find some form of comfort and solace in each other's arms.

The metallic humanoid walked up to both of them as he offered his condolences. "I am truly sorry." He said to him. "Watching your whole world vanish into the quantum singularity of a black hole is rather distressing. May I offer you anything? Some hot coco perhaps?"

Elsa and Leo slowly looked up towards him. "Who… who are you…?" Elsa asked.

"My name is Professor Zayton Honeycutt. And you, my friends, are about to embark on a wondrous adventure."

 **Done.**

 **So that is it. Yep, Shredder is so egotistical that he cannot let go of his own vendetta for one second, even if the whole world is at stake. And even the presence of Karai cannot change even his mind (fortunately she got him back right before the world went up in a quantum singularity).**

 **I'm sure some of you wanted something different to happen, but I kept it the same because now the Turtles and their friends have to face a ruthless enemy without the guidance of Master Splinter, this gives Leo a necessary push to step up and take command, and maybe Elsa as well.**

 **Karai has joined them for this story as well as she, her brothers, April, Casey, Elsa, Anna, Kristof, Olaf, and the mutated Sven have now meet the Fugitoid and are about to embark on their intergalactic adventure to stop the Triceratons and save their world and possibly the whole universe!**

 **See you soon with the next chapter! BOOYAKASHA!**

 **(P.S. I know I didn't put in the line at the end where Casey says "This is awesome!" but given how his home was just destroyed along with everything he knew, I don't know how he could possibly be that enthusiastic; so I just left it out)**


	8. Beyond the Known Universe

**Hi everyone. With this chapter, we officially begin our heroes' journey through space. Obviously with some additional characters such as Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristof, Karai, and the newly mutated Sven, there will be some obvious differences with this as there have been some plot holes in this part of Season 4, especially the ending, and I'm hoping to change it up a bit. So with that being said, lets get started.**

 **Beyond the Known Universe**

The starship known as the Ulixies hovered in the endless void of space. The only movement within the bridge of the ship was it's owner, a robotic being known as the Fugitoid, who worked and typed at various consoles throughout the bridge while everyone else, the sole survivors of the planet Earth, were still in a traumatic state of shock. They had lost everything to the Triceratons: their home, their friends and families, even Master Splinter. It was deathly silent as virtually everyone sat at various places throughout the bridge, some trying to find any sense of comfort with each other as they were pretty much all they had now.

Finally, the eldest of the Ninja Turtles spoke up. "Alright Fugitoid, or whatever your name is, what just happened?!" Leo questioned.

"This has to be some kind of sick joke, right?" Raph questioned as he came right up to the Fugitoid. "Right?!" He shook him by the shoulders only for Honeycut to slap him across the face.

"Calm down, Raphael. First things first, I have a job to do." He said as he walked towards the center of the bridge.

"Calm down?" Elsa questioned mildly before she began to yell. "CALM DOWN?! Our home is destroyed! EVERYTHING WE'VE EVER KNOWN IS GONE! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT US TO BE CALM AFTER ALL THAT?!"

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder, due to all the ice forming over the ground and spreading around Elsa. "I'm just as much…. Horrified as you…. But please… don't freeze us."

Elsa realized she was right and, despite being visibly traumatized with everyone, was able to take a deep breath and retract the ice, causing everyone on the ship to calm down slightly.

"Thank you." Fugitoid nodded as he got onto the central station of the bridge. "I just got these floors cleaned and would very much like to keep them from freezing over, thank you."

"But still, we need to know where you're taking us." April insisted.

"Just who are you, why are you helping us, and what exactly is this place?" Kristof questioned as well.

"All questions will be answered in time!" Fugitoid insisted as his robotic body was covered up to his head in machinery. "Hold onto something!"

Lights on the bridge began to turn on as the ship suddenly rocked and powered up. A light formed around the outside of the vessel as everyone was rocked where they were standing.

"Too late for that. Apologies" Fugitoid commented.

"NOT COOOOL BRAAAAAH!" Mikey screamed as the ship suddenly entered a tunnel of multiple lights and colors.

Everyone on board screamed and tried to hold onto each other as multiple things passed through their vield of vision aside from all the colors. They saw what they just saw recently with the Earth being torn apart by a black hole, only in reverse as it seemed like the whole universe was being rewound like a video tape.

Finally everything came to a halt as the group was now on the floor on their hands and knees trying to regain their bearings. Most groaned as they felt their heads.

"What the hell just happened?" Karai groaned. "Felt like my head was in a paint mixer."

"Are we still alive?" Raph questioned as well as he looked at his hands.

"That was so fun!" Olaf shouted in innocent joy. "Just like the Triceraton brain thing! Can we do it again?!"

Sven would have rolled his eyes but once he did, he happened to gaze out the window to see something that made his eyeballs almost pop out.

"Uh…. Guys…"

The entire group stood up, as they honestly could not believe what they were seeing now.

"No… it… it couldn't be…" Elsa breathed in shock.

"It is.. It's… its Earth!" Leo exclaimed.

It was true. They were seeing the planet that they all called home. All in one piece, as if the black hole weapon was never used. The planet was alive and so were its entire people and every other living being on it.

Anna's smile was wider than it ever was before. "I don't believe it! How is this even possible?!" She exclaimed as she actually laughed joyfully and leaped into Kristof's arms was just as elated as her.

"I think we… we went back in time." Donnie stated as he looked outside. "At least six months based on where the Earth is and its revolution around the sun."

"We actually went back in time." Karai breathed. "Unbelievable."

"Six months?" Leo stuttered. "So that means… everyone's back?" He said in a large smile. "Including Master Splinter?!"

"It's… it's all back?! All our friends are alive?!" Elsa questioned as well, tears of joy ready to fall from her eyes.

"Yes, but only for six months." The Fugitoid stated. "And then the Earth is doomed once more, apologies."

"So wait, I'm a bit confused." Kristof tried to wrap his head around the scenario. "The Triceratons brought a weapon that destroyed the Earth, I mean we all saw that right? But now we've actually gone into the past where the Earth and everyone is still alive, but the Triceratons are still gonna blow it up?"

"No, I think I get it." April replied. "Since we're in the past, we can stop the Triceratons before they ever get the chance to use the Black Hole on Earth!"

"So we have a chance to save everyone!" Sven exclaimed.

"Indeed." Fugitoid confirmed as he walked up to the main screen/window and began to show holographic data to illustrate the situation to the group.

"The Triceratons are spending this time searching the universe for the three fragments of the Black Hole weapon. Many years ago, the Utroms broke the device into three pieces, hiding each fragment in the safest parts of the galaxy that they could find. We must find them, before the Triceratons find the fragments and reassemble them."

"And if we mess up, we just time travel back, right?" Mikey asked.

"No, no, no, no." Fugitoid contradicted. "A black hole prevents repeated localize time travel because even time is subject to its attraction. If we fail, Earth is lost forever."

With that statement, all joy in the room suddenly ceased. They all had their home back, but it was up to them to save it and if they couldn't, than there was no do over this time.

"So let me get this straight." Karai began. "We have a chance to save the Earth, but if we blow it, that's it. Earth is gone, period."

"That is correct." Fugitoid confirmed. "On the bright side, whoever gets a second chance?"

"That's right." Anna said as she stood up. "We do have a chance, let's not waste it!"

"So, why do you care alien-robot-dude?" Casey questioned. "Why are you helping us?"

"Yeah, who are you anyway?" Raph questioned as well.

"My name is Professor Zayton Honeycutt. I'm a friend to the Utroms, it was Bishop who sent me."

"Bishop? You mean that good Kraang who warned us about the Triceratons beforehead? He sent you?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"That is indeed correct, your majesty." Honeycutt gave a formal bow, surprising Elsa.

"How… how do you know about that?"

"As I said, I am a friend to the Utroms. As they have been made aware of you and your kingdom, Arendelle, I too learned of it as well." Honeycutt explained. "And I must say, that I am truly fascinated by your abilities. If it is alright with you, I'd like a chance to study it so that I may better understand how it works. Did I mention that I am both scientist and a…." His body began to glitch up a bit. "a cyborg? Observe."

His robotic head opened up where a humanoid brain hovered in front of the group. Everyone looked in surprise, with the exceptions of Karai and Kristof, the former looking somewhat grossed out with the later looking like he's about to puke.

"A… cyborg? What's a cyborg?" Anna asked.

"Part human, part machine." Donnie answered.

Mikey and Casey looked actually quite amazed at the sight of the only organ the Fugitoid had.

"Dude, I wish I was a robot with a human brain!" Casey stated.

"Ooooh… what if we had robot brains?!" Mikey excitedly asked as he and Casey began to make robotic immitations, much to the group's embarassement.

"I wish you two had normal brains." Kristof uttered, causing Anna to elbow him slightly.

"Well hi Mr. Professor Zayton Honeycutt." Olaf walked up the Fugitoid as his head closed up. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Well hello there, Olaf." Honeycutt greeted. "A pleasure to meet you." He kneeled down to get a closer look at the snowman. "How fascinating. You're body appears to be made entirely out of solidified hydrogen and oxygen. You have no internal organs or any other organic matter within you whatsoever, and yet you carry a very unique energy source within your body. Very interesting."

"Thank you." Olaf said with a smile before whispering to the rest of the group. "I have no idea what he just said."

Nearly everyone rolled their eyes in response.

"Uh Professor…" Elsa got Honeycutt's attention. "Don't we still have to stop the Triceratons…. You know like now?"

"Oh right, of course." Honeycutt stood straight up and walked right to his station once more. "Everyone hold onto something, again."

As the ship began to start up, everyone tried to hold onto something that was attached. Leo held onto a console, and soon found Elsa holding onto his body. This caused him to smile and blush slightly.

The Ulixies powered up and made a space-warp far outside the solar system before it stopped and moved at a cruising speed. Now that everyone wasn't so depressed and they all had a sense of hope restored, they could actually take in the beauty as they saw all the stars, constellations, shooting stars and comets, and nebulas of various colors all around them. To put it simply, space was nothing short of beautiful.

"Wow, it's so incredible." Leo breathed.

"I've never… never seen anything so beautiful." Elsa gazed in amazement.

"Look at that." April said in awe. "Are those comets?"

"So many different colors… like a giant rainbow." Anna awed as well.

"So awesome!" Mikey added.

"I never honestly thought I'd actually come out here into space." Karai breathed.

Olaf simply had a wide smile, as he said virtually nothing. A first even for him. Though Kristof looked like he was about to cry.

"I.. I think I might cry…" Kristof uttered.

"Go ahead buddy, we won't judge." Sven said with a nod.

"I will!" Casey raised his hand only to be punched in the arm by Anna. "Ow!"

"Wondrous, is it not?" Fugitoid began. "Titanic gas giants, neutron stars on the verge of collapse, swirling cloud nebulas where baby stars are being born."

"Awe, baby stars." Olaf gushed. "I wanna read them a bedtime story."

However, the entire ship jarred and shook, causing the group to stumble and even fall a bit.

"Um… Professor?" Donnie pointed to the front window where the on-board computers made damage assessment and pointed out some damage on the ship's outer haul.

"Awww, beep! Wonderful!" He groaned. "Could you assist me on damage assessment my friends? I've plenty of space suits to wear."

Mikey gave an audible gasp. "Space suits?!"

* * *

The group was led to a lower level part of the ship where they gazed in amazement to the large assortment of space suits, tools, and weaponry that lay before them. Their looks of surprise and excitement could not be described with mere words.

"Dudes, I think we just hit a level nine booyakasha!" Mikey exclaimed.

"No freaking way!" Karai also exclaimed as the group ran in and got a closer look at their new equipment.

"Amazing!" Donnie geeked out as he began to grab virtually everything. "This is like a full on geek explosion!"

"Professor Honeycut, what exactly is all this anyway?" Kristof asked him as this was his first time seeing this sort of technology..

"Astro-suits equipped with oxygen converters, gravity boosters, and even alien language translators." Fugitoid explained as the group quickly got changed into their new suits.

Each of the Turtles wore what appeared to be space-armor that covered most of their bodies, any part that didn't appeared covered was actually protected by an invisible shield if they entered space or any other hostile environment. Inside each of their helmets, the Turtles each had a glow that resembled their respective mask color. The lights on Leo's suit were blue, Raph's were red, Donnie's were purple, and Mikey's were orange. Sven was given a similar suit due to his large body, his helmet covered most of his head save for his antlers, which were also protected by an invisible shield, the lights on his suit were a brownish-orange color.

Leo could not contain his excitement as he put his helmet on and took a battle-pose along with his brothers.

"Mr. Kraangshaw, set phasers to destruction!" He imitated a line from his favorite show of Space Heroes.

"I have also managed to design each of you specially made weapons that could prove most effective when facing the Triceratons." The Fugitoid deactivated a shield along a wall to reveal said weapons. They each resembled the Turtles' respective ninja weapons with a science fiction elements in the mix.

"For Leonardo, I present a pair of laser katana blades." Fugitoid presented said pair of swords to Leo. They were mostly white with blue energy surging at the ends. "These beauties are specially designed to slice through virtually any material you come across." Leo took the swords and swung them a bit to get the hang of them.

"Raphael, you are given a pair of laser sais." Raph was given a pair of white sais with red energy at the tips. "Your enemies will not want to be on the receiving end of them." Raph twirled them as the red energy surged brightly at the ends, causing him to smirk.

"Donatello, your new weapon is a staff made from a near indestructible metal alloy with an electric conductor at the end that also serves as a scanner to analyze any element you wish." Donnie was handed a white staff with a purple energy bulb at the end that appeared to have electricity inside.

"Michelangelo, I present to you specially made laser tonfas. Very similar to Leonardo's weapons, the energy-based blades can slice through all known solid substances and will even project small shields to block oncoming attacks." A pair of white metallic tonfas were given to Mikey, as he held them, orange energy blades appeared out of the ends, startling him and causing him to stumble a bit before falling onto the ground.

Casey looked inside one case and happened to find a rather old space suit. "This old helmet is dope yo." He picked up the helmet only for a pair of metallic puck-like devices to fall onto the ground. "Ooh, photon pucks."

"Photon pucks?" Kristof questioned as he put on a dark blue space suit with black gloves and boots while holding his own space helmet. "I'm not sure that's what those are."

As he spoke to Casey, a stray puck moved across the ground till it came to a stop at the feet of a certain young woman with three others right behind her. Everyone's heads turned at what they saw.

April wore a yellow suit with white gloves and boots. Elsa's suit was white with cyan blue boots and black gloves, along with a blue belt and front zipper. Anna wore a green suit with black boots and gloves with black lines along the sides of her arms up to her shoulders and neck. Karai wore a dark purple suit with black boots and gloves.

Donnie and Casey found themselves staring at April, with Kristof at Anna, and Leo a bit at Elsa; all four of them had hearts in their eyes.

April suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Okay, you guys are really creeping me out."

Karai smirked a bit. "Glad no one's staring at me." She uttered to herself.

"Sorry…" Kristof coughed a bit. "You just look…. Really good…"

"Really?" Anna asked as she and her elder sister looked somewhat skeptical. "Cause I don't seem to think so."

"Yeah. I've never worn anything like this before." Elsa looked at her suit. "It feels very tight."

"Kinda has to be." Donnie said, straightening himself out. "Otherwise you'd freeze up in the vacuum of space. I don't think even your magic can protect you from that."

"I guess so." Anna tried to look at her suit. "But it looks…. Kinda bland if you ask me."

"I can fix that." Elsa twirled her hand and a few streams of magic swirled around Anna's suit before a large pink flower appeared on the back of her suit. Elsa did the same for herself with a cyan colored snowflakes appearing on the back of hers.

"Yeah, that's much better." Anna said with a smile. Elsa turned towards the two younger girls.

"April… you seem like a sunflower type of girl so…" The Ice Queen twirled her hand and a sun flower appeared on the back of her suit. "And Karai, you're obviously not a flower girl…"

"Obviously…" Karai agreed.

"So, how about a dragon?" Elsa twirled her hand once more and the black outline of Japanese dragon appeared on the arms and up to the back of her space suit.

Karai and April admired their newly designed suits. "Not bad." Karai said with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Yeah, this is really nice."

The Fugitoid appeared in front of everyone as they finished putting on their space suits and helmets. Casey and Kristof wore black space suits. The lights inside Elsa's, April's, Anna's, and Karai's helmets and on their suits were cyan blue, yellow, green, and dark purple respectively. Even Olaf wore a space helmet with a white light inside. "Everyone ready?" The door opened behind him to reveal an airlock.

"Do not stray too far from the ship." Honeycutt instructed. "Seriously. This is my stern face." He pointed to his robotic face. "See it?"

"I call first!" Mikey shouted.

"No, I want to go first!" Kristof exclaimed as everyone ran past the Fugitoid and into the air lock.

"No, I call dibs!" Raph put in.

"Hey wait for me!" Anna shouted as everyone else indistinctly shouted and practically crammed himself or herself into the tunnel until the airlock door opened and they all flew out into the vast void of space.

"COWABUNGA!" Mikey shouted in excitement as he flew out.

Raph tried to 'swim' and get a hold of himself. "Whoa… ugh… why did I think this would be cool?" He asked himself as he felt sick in the stomach. "Please don't hurl."

"This is unbelievable." Elsa said as she hovered around in space. "We're actually in space… I… I don't have the words…"

Anna couldn't help but smile. "It's so beautiful."

"Wahoo!" Casey shouted as he jet-packed past Anna with April right by the princess.

"So amazing, like swimming in a black ocean that goes on forever and ever. It's like a dream." April gazed.

"I've never had a dream more amazing than this." Anna added.

Kristof and Sven jet-packed around the area as well and looked more than a little amazed.

"Reminds me of when we used to star gaze up in the mountains when we were young, remember buddy?" Kristof reminisced.

"Oh that is _nothing_ compared to this!" Sven said in pure amazement.

"This is nuts!" Leo said in ecstasy as he and Donnie flew side-by-side. "Look at me I'm flying! I'm Captain Lion! Hero of the Galaxy! Wahoo! YEAH!"

"Now let's go save the galaxy!" Olaf shouted as he flew alongside Leo. "WAHOO!"

Karai, though was just as excited as everyone else looked a bit confused. "Why is Olaf even wearing a helmet? He doesn't have any lungs… or any other organs for that matter."

Anna hovered right by her. "I didn't want him to feel left out, so I gave him one."

A few small asteroids hit Raph's helmet, but fortunately didn't do any damage. Though he looked a bit sicker. "Uh… I'm gonna hurl again…"

"I don't ever want to go back into that ship." April said as she floated in the void. "I just wanna float off into the stars."

Elsa looked around a bit before looking at her own hands. "You know, I wonder…" She twirled both her hands and was surprised to see a sphere of cyan magic energy forming. A large smile formed on her face.

"Hey everyone, look at this!" Elsa threw the sphere upward where it exploded in all directions in a bright and spectacular fashion. Ice crystals of all shapes and sizes flew everywhere, causing everyone to look in amazement.

"Whoa… Elsa that was…. Amazing!" Anna beamed.

"You're powers actually work in space!" Donnie beamed as well. "In fact, I think they're even stronger! That's incredible!"

Elsa soon found herself laughing, almost like an innocent child, before thrusting her hands downward propelling herself straight up with a magical icy whirl wind before taking flight all across the area while laughing and cheering the whole time. "WHOOO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "WAHOO!"

"I've never seen Elsa have so much fun before." Anna noted.

"I don't blame her, this is nothing short of spectacular." Kristof added.

Elsa flew towards a certain blue-clad Turtle, her smile still wide. "Leo, come and join me!" Before he could say anything in response, she grabbed his hands and pulled him with her as they flew together. Leo couldn't help but laugh along with Elsa as well.

"Awe…." Olaf gushed. "That is so cute."

While everyone was busy having fun, Professor Honeycutt was outside as well. A pair of electromagnetic stabilizers on his feet kept him on the ship's haul.

"Is anyone going to join me on damage assessment? You should learn these things people."

Donnie and Kristof were the first to join him. Though Kristof probably had no idea how this space-stuff works, he could possibly provide some manual labor while Donnie works the brain. The two had their feet attached to the ship's haul as they walked to Honeycutt's side as he assessed a large opening on one of the ship's wings.

"Well, that doesn't look good." Kristof noted.

"No it does not." Honeycutt said as Donnie used his staff/scanner to get a closer inspection. "I could easily fix the haul but we lost too much hyper-charged-hydrogen. That coupled with the tachyonic jump it looks like we'll have to…"

He was interrupted as a rock hit the Fugitoid's head, getting all their attention. The three of them looked in the direction where it came from and their expressions morphed into terror.

"Oh no." Honeycutt stated.

Everyone around them, including the space-dancing Leo and Elsa, stopped what they were doing as they looked in terror at the sight of incoming asteroids; many of which were even bigger than the Ulixies starship.

"Giant flying rocks…" Kristof breathed before shouting. "GIANT FLYING ROCKS!"

"Big… Huge… ASTEROIDS!" Donnie shouted as well.

Everyone gasped, including Olaf. "Donnie just said a bad word!"

"Everyone back to the ship! NOW!" Karai ordered as the group tried to fly back to the Ulxieis right as the smaller, but still deadly, asteroids were already upon them.

A large asteroid was coming directly towards Raph. "Look out!" Leo shouted as he pulled out a laser gun and shot it, breaking the asteroid apart but also scattering Raph and Casey.

As Raph spun out of control, Mikey was quick to fly to his aid. "Gotcha bro!"

Anna screamed as an asteroid was coming her way, but a large cyan bolt broke the asteroid apart and froze the pieces as Elsa quickly flew in to grab her younger sister and get back to the ship.

Casey meanwhile was having trouble controlling his jetpack before he bumped into Olaf and the two clung to each other while screaming and barley avoiding the giant projectiles.

"Casey! Olaf! Hang on!" April flew towards them and caught them both before flying away.

"Thanks April!" Olaf said as he clung to her side.

"Yeah, but this stupid jetpack keeps quting out on me!" Casey exclaimed.

Karai and Sven used their jet-packs to help get Mikey and Raph as they, Leo, Elsa, Anna, April, Casey, and Olaf came to the airlock as Donnie, Kristof, and Honeycutt entered the ship.

"Come on guys! Hurry!" Leo motioned for everyone to get inside. He was the last one to enter as the airlock closed behind him.

* * *

Everyone ran onto the bridge with the Fugitoid taking the center station. "Everyone, to their stations!"

"Which stations?!" Anna questioned.

"I don't know, just pick one!" The Fugitoid replied.

Everyone ran to one of the different stations and ended up in pairs. Leo and Donnie took one, Raph and Mikey, April and Anna with Olaf on the latter's lap, Elsa with Karai, and Kristof with Sven and Casey.

Honeycutt got the ship started as the makeshift crew tried their best to steer the ship away from the larger asteroids.

"Look out!" Donnie shouted.

"Left professor!" April told him.

"No go down! Down!" Elsa shouted.

"Lean right! Lean right!" Sven exclaimed.

The Ulixies went in virtually every direction known to man and while it was successful in avoiding all the deadlier asteroids, a few smaller ones grazed the side and did some minor damage.

Raph felt even sicker than before. "Ugh… get me off this boat-ride already!"

"Whoa dude, how about I drive?" Mikey suggested.

"Not happening!" Karai told him immediately.

Suddenly the Ulixies found itself caught between two extremely large asteroids and was about to be crushed into space debris. Everyone screamed as the Fugitoid put the petal to the metal and the ship zoomed out of the way just in time before the asteroids collided, leaving a trail of liquid fuel behind.

"THAT WAS SO METAL!" Casey shouted.

The ship slowed down as they were clear of the asteroids, allowing everyone to catch a breather.

Honeycutt gave a slight laugh. "A couple of near misses with a few dozen planetoids won't deter us! Am I right or am I right?!" He said as his head turned a full 360.

"Are you nuts!" Karai shouted to him. "We almost died back there!"

"Exactly, _almost!_ " Honeycutt replied. "Almost is a beautiful phenomenon isn't it?"

April and Anna looked towards each other nervously. "I don't think he's too right in the head." Anna whispered to April who nodded in agreement.

"We still need to refuel, Professor." Donnie told him. "What are we gonna do?!"

"How about we do it somewhere where we can walk on solid ground." Kristof suggested. "Suddenly, flying through space doesn't sound so appealing."

"We'll drop by an alien space-port then." Honeycutt said as his ship's systems located a planet. "I mean there's one right there, no biggy. Planet Veranon."

"Planet Veranon. That sounds nice." Olaf said with a smile.

Donnie looked at the data the ship had on the planet. "You're computer's data says the planet is home to space pirates, rogues, thieves and smugglers."

"So a wretched hive of scum and villainy, hmm?" Elsa noted. "What else is new?"

"I like it already." Raph said with a grin.

"You would." Sven stated.

Honeycutt flew the Ulixies down toward the surface of the planet. "Lovely place. Never been, but I've heard its gorgeous in the Spring."

* * *

The Ulixies landed on the surface near a busy port. Right as it landed, its wings retracted and a bridge extended from the bottom of the ship toward the ground. The entire group walked outside.

"This space port is not a part of the Federation, so do be careful." He warned them.

"No problem Fug." Casey told him with a hand on his shoulder. "We're out like vanilla-ice. Peace!"

Elsa shook her head. "We'll make sure they stay out of trouble, just…. Work with the ship." She told the professor as she ran to catch up with everyone.

The group walked into the small town and were quite amazed at the sight of the various aliens around them. They came in all shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Now this is completely incredible!" April stated.

"Look at this." Sven looked around. "They're not even looking at us, and we're walking in broad daylight. We blend right in!"

"Like something out of a Star Wars movie." Karai said.

Leo turned toward the group. "Alright lets split up and check out the place. We'll meet back up at the ship in twenty minutes, cool?"

Everyone nodded.

"But let's also try to be on our best behavior." Elsa added. "We don't know what kinds of laws are out here and the last thing we need is to cause trouble."

Everyone nodded again before they split off. Leo and Elsa went off together; Raph, Karai, and Casey ran in another direction; Donnie went with April, Kristof, and Anna; Mikey and Olaf went with Sven.

* * *

"Hi there Mr. alien!" Olaf waved to a random alien. "Oh a hi to you Miss alien." He waved again. "I can see so many new friends here!"

Sven walked up to him. "Uh Olaf, they said this place was bad, so I don't think you're gonna make many friends here."

"Awe…" Olaf looked down in disappointment.

"Cheer up little snowman." Mikey told him. "You know what cheers me up? Food! So lets get some food!"

The group came towards a stand where a blob-like alien with a chef-hat greeted them. "Welcome friends, we have many delicacies from across the galaxy. Raw marusian meat, halfhuan doughnuts, sweet and sour vasuricoids."

Sven looked in minor disgust "I didn't understand half of that so I don't think we can digest any of it."

"Aw man." Mikey moaned. He spotted something very familiar. "Ooh, pizza!" However, three eyes popped out of it and it began to slither away.

"I don't think that was pizza." Sven said.

"Oooh! Oooh! Alien cake!" Olaf pointed to a tray which had cupcake shaped items on it.

Sven took it in his hand. "Hmm, looks normal enough." He sniffed it. "Smells normal enough." He slowly stuck out his tongue to try and taste it, with Mikey and Olaf watching in suspense until it suddenly opened up with a mouth in the middle and roared at them.

"AAAAHH!" Sven screamed as he tossed it to Mikey who also screamed as he juggled it. "That is not cake!" Sven exclaimed.

Suddenly all the other 'cakes' opened there mouths and chomped down toward the trio as they screamed.

"SPACE MUNCHER!" Mikey screamed.

"BAD CAKE! BAD CAKE!" Olaf screamed as well.

* * *

Raph, Karai, and Casey walked by what appeared to be a weapon's depot with a robotic vendor carrying multiple alien weapons.

"Dudes, check out all these wicked weapons." Casey noted as the group walked toward the store.

"Greetings. Please feel free to browse. But do not touch anything. Repeat: do not touch anything." The robot vendor advised.

Raph looked at some of the weapons in amazement. "It's like I died and gone to a giant beautiful armory in the sky."

Karai held her chin as she looked at some of them. "Some of these could be useful against the Triceratons or any other hostile alien. But we don't have any money. Although I think maybe Honeycutt might have some…"

Before she could consider something else, Casey had already grabbed what appeared to be some form of a laser sword. "Heh, you do not wanna mess with this bad boy Raph!"

"Repeat: do not touch anything!" The robot told them.

"Jones…" Karai tried to warn him but was interrupted by Raph.

"Please." He rolled his eyes with a smile before taking up another weapon. "I've got a giant laser axe!"

"Guys! The robot just said not to touch anything!" Karai told them. But they seemed to ignore her as they played with their 'toys', causing Karai to slap her hand against her forehead. "Idiots."

* * *

Donnie, Kristof, April, and Anna walked towards a stand to browse. "Wow, look at all this stuff." Anna said in amazement.

"You don't even know what this stuff is." Kristof pointed out.

"I can still look at it though." She said to him.

"Well I like it to, I kinda want one of everything." April added.

Donnie looked around as well. He spotted a rod-like device and picked it up. It shined a light and projected a holographic image of himself.

"Hey check me out, guys." Donnie and his hologram said at the same time. "Two for the price of one."

Anna giggled while April and Kristof rolled their eyes. Anna then spotted a crystal and took it in her hands, which hovered just above her palms.

"What is that?" April asked.

"I don't know, but it's actually really beautiful." Anna looked amazed as the crystal took different shapes and colors.

"Good eye." An alien vendor told Anna. "It's a Talook Gem from the Vox system. It changes shape and color based on emotion."

Anna looked curious. "Wonder what would happen if Elsa held this."

* * *

Speaking of said queen, she and Leo were looking around one area of the port with Leo holding a drink, the liquid changing color rather rapidly. He then put it away.

"Don't wanna know what was in that." He tried to joke to Elsa, who looked a bit lost in thought. "Elsa?" He gently shook her shoulder. "Elsa!"

She startled a bit. "Leo."

"You doing alright? You kinda zoned out there for a second."

"Yeah I just… I just need to sit down real quick." She found a bench and sat down with Leo sitting next to her.

"You wanna talk about it?" Leo asked.

Elsa gave a deep sigh. "This is insane. First, I'm born with magic powers and scared of them my whole life, which led to me accidentally freezing my entire kingdom and almost accidentally killing my sister. Than when I finally get the hang of it, I meet you and your brothers, giant mutant turtles from another dimension; and that was one of the best things that ever happened to me, meeting you guys. But, right after… we deal with the Kraang and the Shredder… and now look where we are. We're another world, trying to stop a race of evil monsters _worse_ than the Kraang, and… the Earth was destroyed. You and I both saw it! But that's not even the worst of it… what Shredder did…. To Master Splinter…. I mean, I know we have chance to stop all that now, but I can't get that image out of my head! It's just…it feels so overwhelming. Quite frankly, I'm surprised I haven't completely froze this city over like I did with Arendelle."

"Well, that's probably because you're so much better with your powers now." Leo told her.

"But still, aren't you upset about this?" Elsa questioned. "How… how do you still have a straight face after all this?"

Leo sighed. "Honestly, I'm just as truamtized about all that as you. My father, our father, was killed in front of all of us. And we saw Earth get destroyed. Believe me, that is something I will _never_ unsee. But… I have to keep going. I'm the leader, and I have to stay strong for everyone."

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, you really are the strongest person I know. I can't really help but envy you a bit. Even after everything, you're still standing tall. That's… that's just what makes you such a great person."

Leo smiled as well. "Come on, give yourself some credit, you're plenty strong too. I mean, yes you've been afraid many times, but you've also pushed past that fear, and you're even stronger now because of that. It's okay to be afraid, because I know that no matter what, you will push past that fear. I believe in you Elsa, I really do."

She then pulled Leo into a big hug, which he was happy to return. "Thank you Leo." They both pulled away a bit. "You think we should find everyone? The sooner we find those black hole pieces, the better, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure everyone's fine."

* * *

Mikey, Olaf, and Sven continued to scream as the carnivorous cake tried to bite down on them.

"Get off of me cake!" Mikey shouted as he pulled out his nunchucks and knocked the cake off of himself as well as Sven and Olaf. Once they were on the ground, Sven wasted no time in stomping them out with his hooved-feet.

"Eat this you little freaks!" He crushed them completely.

The alien chef gasped. "What have you done?! That Shovaxian cake was the last of its species! It costs 240 Samulax! Pay me now!"

Mikey and Sven both laughed nervously. "We're all out of space bucks dude!" Mikey said.

"But… maybe we can trade you with something?" Sven tried. "There's this place back home that has a big summer blow out and…"

"How about a free hug?" Olaf offered with wide arms. "Everyone loves free hugs."

The chef took out a knife and drove it into the counter. "You pay… or you suffer!" He revealed serrated teeth, causing the three of them to gulp in fear.

* * *

Casey and Raph continued to play with their weapons with the robotic vendor telling them repeatedly not to stop.

"Guys! Stop now!" Karai took out her own blade and brought in-between their respective weapons. "These are not toys! You trying to chop someone's head off!"

"Lay off Karai, were just trying to have some fun." Casey pulled his weapon away, but he accidentally pulled it back into the head of the robotic vendor, decapitating it.

"Nice going Jones." She told him.

Casey winced. "Sorry."

Raph face-palmed. "Great, what next?"

Right as he said that, a pair of small doors opened up from the roof of the building, where a duo of drones hovered out and gazed down at the trio before shooting lasers at them, forcing them to run away.

"I tried to tell you idiots! But does anyone listen? No!" Karai exclaimed as they ran.

As they ran, they also accidentally passed by the store where Kristof, Donnie, April, and Anna were visiting. The drones continued to shoot, and the screaming startled Anna a bit, forcing her to accidentally drop the Talook Gem, where it shattered on the ground.

"Oops!" Anna covered her mouth with her hands. "I am so, so, so sorry." She apologized to the storeowner.

"No problem, ma'am. That gem is on sale for only 900 Samulax." He opened his hand, expecting a payment.

Anna winced. "That sounds…. Kinda expensive." She looked back to her friends. "You guys got 900 Samulax on you?"

"Uh… no…" April shook her head.

"We just got off Earth, so no we don't have any space money." Kristof said.

Donnie approached the storeowner. "Maybe the Professor has some kind of space credit card or something?"

The storeowner lost his smile and pulled out a laser gun, forcing the four of them to run away.

"Come back here you thieving bleeps!"

They ran and hid behind a building. As they backed up, they accidentally backed into Mikey, Sven and Olaf.

"You guys being chased by angry aliens to?" Sven asked.

"Yep." All four replied at the same time. Right as Olaf yelped and ducked under a series of knives thrown at him by the angry chef.

"Run dudes! Run!" Mikey yelled as all seven of them ran away.

As they ran, they just happened to join up with the fleeing Raph, Karai, and Casey still being chased by the drones, who were joined by the angry chef and storeowner.

* * *

Leo and Elsa continued to look around the spaceport, with the later looking a bit worried.

"It's over twenty minutes and we still haven't heard back from everyone." Elsa said.

"This place is big, they probably got lost or something." Leo replied.

Elsa sighed. "I just hope they haven't gotten themselves into any trouble or anything."

Right as she said that, they happened to hear their friends screaming as they turned around to see Raph, Mikey, Anna, April, Donnie, Kristof, Sven, Karai, and Olaf running away from some very angry indviduals.

"Aaaand I spoke too soon." Elsa winced while Leo just slapped his hand against his face.

"Come on, let's help them out." The two ran after them.

* * *

Elsewhere, a large purple insect-like being, along with a trio of tall green insect-like guards, was speaking with a group of smaller aliens while the purple being held a vile in his claws.

The group continued to run from angry chef, storeowner, and drones until a large ice-wall cut them off from the group of fleeing heroes as they stumbled a bit. They gazed towards the side to see an annoyed duo of Elsa and Leo walked toward them.

"Remember what we said about being on our best behavior?" Elsa reminded as most of the group laughed nervously, save for Karai who rolled their eyes.

"I tried to keep these two idiots under control, but there's only so much I can do." Karai gestured back towards Raph and Casey, causing them to glare slightly at her.

"Hey, it's not our fault that cake was carnivorous!" Sven stated.

"Cake ain't meant to have teeth dudes!" Mikey exclaimed.

"But in fairness, I accidentally broke a crystal and that was entirely my fault." Anna admitted.

Leo shook his head. "Let's just get out of here before we accidentally cause any more trouble."

Right when he said that however, the ice wall exploded as the angry protestors approached them. The shock from the explosion accidentally knocked Kristof back into the purple insect-like being, knocking him down as well.

Pretty much every alien in the area stopped and looked in fear over what just happened.

Kristof got up and saw he accidentally knocked someone down. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me help…"

 ***SMACK!***

He was knocked back towards his friends as they caught him and looked in surprise.

"Do not touch me! Sub-creature!" The being exclaimed in anger as his three green bodyguards stood at his side.

Every alien in the area, including the angry protestors from before, ran in fear from the scene.

"Do you fleshlings know who I am!?" The whole group shook their head in response as he answered. "I am Lord Vringath Dregg! Ruler of Planet Sectoid! Lord of all insect life in the universe! And bringer of your deaths!"

Anna looked towards Elsa with a whisper. "Hey, didn't we know someone else named Dregg back in Arendelle?"

"Yeah, he was that mercenary Hans sent when we first met the Turtles." Elsa replied.

"Oh, right."

Raph looked towards Lord Dregg. "Uh could you hang on a second?" He motioned as if he were holding a phone in his hand. "I just got a phone call from someone named 'I don't give a flying…!'"

"That's great Raph!" Kristof stopped him. "Yeah, very diplomatic of you." He said in obvious sarcasm.

Olaf however walked up to him with a smile. "Well hi there, Mr. Lord Dregg. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Dregg suddenly picked up Olaf with one claw and hung him over his head. "The only warm embrace you shall feel, are my innards as I swallow you whole!" He opened his mouth ready to eat Olaf alive.

"Olaf!" Anna ran toward him.

"Let him go, you freak!" April ran toward him as well with Raph.

April slid under Dregg and sliced at his legs with her tessen while Anna tackled his chest as Raph kicked Olaf out his claw, while accidentally knocking the vile he had in his other claw. The vile shattered on the ground as all the contents were blown away in the wind, causing Dregg to fall onto his knees.

"My malrocklivan star spice!" He picked up the broken vile. "That was worth five million Samulax!"

The group backed up nervously as Lord Dregg directed his anger toward them.

"You… you primitive buffoons! Vreen, battle-mode!" He directed his three guards, now identified as Vreen to attack. Each of them retracted their heads and extended a set of hook claws.

"Uh oh…" Kristof gulped.

"Okay, I sense were gonna get our butts kicked in kind of a big way." April winced.

"Uh… Lord Dregg… sir, we don't have to fight!" Elsa tried. "Can't we find a way to talk about this?"

"Attack!" Dregg ordered his Vreen.

Elsa sighed. "I didn't think so." She and her friends charged at the incoming bugs.

One Vreen knocked back Mikey and Raph, but Casey tried to leap at him, only for the Vreen to sweep his claws to knock him back as well. However a charging Sven quickly tackled it.

The second Vreen shoot lasers from its claws toward April and Anna as they both ran to try and avoid it, but Kristof leapt onto its back and took out one of his hatchets to slice at it, but it fell on its back, forcing Kristof to take the brunt of it. As it got back up, Karai came in from above and used her blade to impale it from the back before zooming past it and cutting it completely in half.

The third Vreen sweapt its claws to knock back Leo before Elsa shot a beam of her magic at it, freezing it in place before Raph delivered a kick to shatter it to splinters.

The first Vreen was lifted into the air by Sven, who then threw it to the ground where Donnie delivered a strike from his staff's electrical conductor, zapping it before it exploded.

Dregg looked in disbelief for a second before his face morphed into anger. "My Vreen… gone. You… stupid… arrogant creatures!" He turned around towards them. "I am not a being who forgives such insolence!"

"Hey, you're the one who sicked them on us!" Anna told him. "Your spice-thing breaking was an accident! I mean these things happen, right?"

Lord Dregg simply gave an insect like roar, indicating that this was not up for discussion.

Raph was the first to attack with a flying punch, only to have it caught by Dregg's lower insect claw. The Insect Lord then proceeded to punch Raph repeatedly to send him flying and crashing threw a wall.

"Whoa!" Elsa looked in surprise. Dregg just took down Raph with only a few punches. Maybe they've underestimated him.

"I will make your end swift." He marched towards the downed Raph as Leo, Karai, and Mikey tried to get him from behind. Karai slashed at him, but her blade bounced off his body, same with Mikey's nunchucks. Leo tried to slash at him, but Dregg turned around and spat out some acid-like substance, forcing Leo to block it with his laser katanas before Dergg grabbed him as well as Mikey and slammed them both into Karai, sandwiching her between her brothers and throwing them away.

He turned towards the rest of the group and launched a series of missiles from his chest. Elsa tried to erect an ice-wall to block it, but they blew it to smithereens to knock her back as more missiles came towards Donnnie and Casey.

"Heads up D!" Casey warned as they tried to bat them away with their respective staff and hockey stick, only for them to explode and blast them back as well.

Kristof tried to tackle Dregg from behind, but he was quick to turn around and deliver a hook to Kristof's face to send him flying through a wall. Sven then attempted to ram Dregg with his antlers, but Dregg grabbed them with his claws and was able to halt Sven's advance, but the mutant reindeer wasn't done yet as he a punch to Dregg's chest and a swing to his face to knock him back slightly.

Sven tried to press the advantage with another punch, but Dregg caught Sven's fist with one of his claws, Sven tried to punch with his free fist, only for Dregg to catch that one was well. Dregg grinned evilly as he squeezed Sven's hands, forcing him to groan in pain before his smaller insect hands punched him to knock him back slightly. Dregg then flew in again to lay multiple punches across the large mutant reindeer; one across his face, and more across his body before grabbing him by the back of the head and slamming his face into his knee before Dregg actually picked up the mutant reindeer with both his arms and slamming him down hard on the ground.

Anna and April looked wide-eyed at all that. Not only did Lord Dregg take down most of their friends in no time at all, but was even able punch out their biggest gun: Sven with no issue at all. Their surprise came to a halt as Dregg flew in behind them.

April quickly pulled out her gun and shot him in the face, but it did little-to-no damage.

"You know, we were just looking for a map…" Anna tried. "Cause were not from around here and…"

Before the princess could finish, Dregg detached his arms as they crawled on their own almost like spiders with red-web-like fluid to connect them to Dregg's body. They leapt at the two girls and completely tied them up in it before pulling them in.

"Hey let us go!" Anna cried.

"Stupid spider arms!" April cursed as they both struggled in vain to escape his grip.

Dregg pulled them in close, but before he could speak, Olaf tried to run up to them. "Wait! Please! Can't we all just hug this out!"

In direct response to that, Dregg spat more of his acid-spit at Olaf, forcing him to jump back. However, a series of ice-spikes arose from the ground and completely ensnared him, forcing him to drop both Anna and April. It wasn't long before the ice-spikes twisted and formed around his body, completely trapping him. He looked in shock towards the glaring Elsa who had her hand on the ground as she directed the ice around his feet to trap him.

"What is this?!" Dregg questioned. "No Terran possesses this sort of power! What are you, creature?!"

"I'm your worst nightmare if you _ever_ try to hurt my friends again." Elsa warned. "I hear that bugs don't exactly like the cold, well I promise you, I can make it more cold than the deepest pit of Hell. Take that as a warning, _my lord._ " She spoke with contempt as she left him and quickly helped Anna and April to their feet as everyone else was getting up as well.

"You guys okay?" She asked everyone.

"I'll live." Karai said.

Sven groaned a bit as Kristof and Casey had to help him up with his arms over both their shoulders. "For a bug, he packs quite a punch….ow!"

"Come on, lets get out of here." Leo said to everyone as they ran away from the scene.

Dregg struggled in his icy-prison until he exploded his arms outward and broke free of the ice that ensnared him. He pulled out a set of laser pistols and aimed them at his fleeing foes.

"You cannot escape Lord Dregg!" He shoot at them, only for the lasers to pass right through them, revealing them to be only a three dimensional image projected by the rod that Donnie got from the store he was recently at. "A hologram?!"

* * *

Professor Honeycutt had just finished with the repairs on the Ulixies and it was ready to fly again. Now all he had to do was wait for everyone else and they should be out of here in no time.

"Fugitoid!" Leo shouted to him as the whole group ran toward the Ulixies. "Start the ship! Start the ship!" They all ran inside as the Fugitoid's optics looked and zoomed in to reveal Dregg chasing them with his laser pistols.

"Aw great!" Honeycutt stated in frustration. "I cannot believe you ticked off half the known intelligent races in the entire universe!" He quickly ran inside his own ship, which quickly took off into space.

Dregg stopped for a moment, but he was far from giving up. "Come to me, Hornettron!" Out of the sky was his personal ship, which resembled a large hornet. It picked him up before it flying after our escaping heroes. "Now, to have some fun."

* * *

They were already in space when April saw the Hornettron approaching them on their radar. "He's following us!"

"Well, he's persistent, I'll give him that." Elsa said as everyone took his or her respective stations.

"Step on it, Fugitoid! Come on!" Leo urged him.

"We need a few nextons for the tachyonic jump!"

"How long _is_ a nexton exactly?!" Kristof asked.

The Ulixies flew and avoided the continuous laserfire of Dregg's Hornettron. As Dregg continued the laser bombardment, he pressed a button inside and the semi-organic ship began to produce a series of egg-like objects from its bottom.

Raph groaned in disgust as he saw it via the Ulixies' rear screen. "Ugh… I think it just laid some eggs."

"Oh that is all kinds of disgusting!" Anna exclaimed.

"Awe, maybe we'll see some baby bugs." Olaf gushed.

"You know there is something seriously wrong with you." Karai told the snowman.

The 'eggs' suddenly hatched to reveal a swarm of Vreen that flew towards the ship with wings acting similar to that of helicopter blades.

"Don't you got lasers? Or plasma rockets?! Or SOMETHING DESTRUCTIVE?!" Casey yelled at Honeycutt.

"Uh… guys they're kinda swarming all over the ship!" Sven said as he was at the controls, where he could see all the Vreen crawling over the ship's outer haul.

"Well we do have minor defenses against space pirates." Honeycutt answered.

"Then what are you waiting for!?" Raph questioned. "Fire up those minor defenses!"

"I'm on it dudes!" Mikey said as he comically shoved Raph out of the way. "I learn quick!" He began to rapidly type seemingly random keys, causing a series of laser turrets to appear on the top of the ship, which shot off two of the Vreen.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered, but everyone else screamed when three more Vreen appeared out the front window of the bridge.

"Move!" Elsa ran towards the window and slammed her hands on it. The outside of the window was quickly covered in ice, which sprouted a series of spikes to impale all three Vreen, killing them instantly.

One last Vreen appeared on the bottom part of the ship and charged up what appeared to be a chest-laser before firing and creating an opening for it to crawl into the ship.

"We have a breach! One of them is inside!" Karai reported.

The Vreen was able to make it to the bridge in no time as it used its claws to pry the door open, where it roared. Everyone took out their respective weapons and tried to charge at it.

"I got it!" Donnie tried to swing his staff at it, but the Vreen caught him in its claw and threw him at the charging Sven.

"Try to get around him!" Leo and Karai tried to come in from separate directions, only for the Vreen to retract its head, causing them both to slam into each other. It aimed its arm-cannon, but Raph threw one of his sais at it to stop it as he and Mikey tried to charge it.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted, but the Vreen leaped and slammed both its arms into them to send them rolling back towards Casey.

Kristof grabbed it by the side, only for it to fly and shake him off. April and Anna both took out their laser guns and shot at it's wings to knock it down onto the ground. Before it could even get up, Elsa was already on top of it, having just created an ice-sword in her hands to impale the creature and kill it.

"Everyone, read for tachyon warp!" The control systems enveloped the Fugitoid's body as he shot the ship into hyperspace, escaping a very vengeful Lord Dregg.

"I swear… by the elder Vrall… I will hunt these creatures down and eradicate them! Slowly, feeding them to my children, piece-by-piece-by-piece!"

* * *

The Ulixies had just come out of warp and the group appeared to be safe, allowing everyone to cheer and celebrate.

"Yes! We made it!" Leo cheered as he high-fived Karai while Anna engulfed Elsa in a hug, who was happy to return it.

"Who takes down evil alien bugs?" Kristof questioned with a smile towards Sven.

" _We_ take down evil alien bugs!" Sven exclaimed as they slammed their chests together.

April was about to dance only to be caught in a three-way-hug by Olaf, Donnie, and Casey. "Hugs all around!" Olaf cheered, much to April's displeasure.

"Oooh… okay. What did I say about group hugs?" She reminded them.

Raph and Mikey grappled hands and head-butted each other. "Ah yeah!" Raph shouted at the same time Mikey shouted "BOOYAKASHA!"

The only one who wasn't celebrating was the Fugitoid. "Um… I hate to be the bearer of bad news." Everyone stopped celebrating. "But…"

They all saw what he was looking at through the main window. The Ulixies had just warped right into the middle of a Triceraton fleet, with several Triceraton fighters primed and ready to shoot them down.

"Oh space apples!" Anna cursed.

 **Done.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as I had quite a lot of fun writing it. Now not only have the Turtles and Frozen gang had their first real experience in space, but they also happened to cross paths with the evil and egotistical Lord Dregg, who was powerful enough to take most of them on and beat them back, yet Elsa is still able to hold her own against him.**

 **However, right when they escaped one enemy, they end up smack right into the grasp of another.**

 **Oh, and by the way, I would like to give credit for the design for Elsa, Anna, and Kristof's space suits, to my friend on Fanfiction Amaya-chano7. Thank you for that, I greatly appreciate it.**

 **(edit: I had to change up the designs a bit because some of the colors and patterns I gave were a bit off from Amaya-chano7's initial design.)**

 **I will see you all soon with the next update. Peace out!**


	9. The Moons of Thalos 3

**Hi everyone, here we are again with the next update to Frozen Turtles in Space! Oh, and recently the trailer to Frozen II was released and already it has me hooked! I may write a sequel after this that involves the Turtles and Co in that adventure as well, but of course I'd have to watch the actual movie before I make any plans. So then, without further delay, let us continue.**

 **The Moons of Thalos 3**

It was a warzone in this sector of space. A small fleet of star-fighters, resembling some form of aquatic fish, flew past a satalite network of spherical space mines as they engaged multiple Triceraton fighters. Lasers were shot in every direction as a trio of these amphibian-ships flew up the haul of one large Triceraton starship and shot at its outter haul, dealing some damage.

On the bridge of the ship, Captain Mozar saw the fighter trio zoom past them. "You sluggish fools!" Mozar scolded his own men. "Stay alert! The Salamandrians slithered past you like slither fish!"

"Captain Mozar sir, scanners are picking up an incoming ship." One Triceraton officer reported.

A screen popped up to show the Ulixies exiting hyperspace. "I know that vessel!" Mozar recognized. "It's the Fugitoid's ship! Squadron 3, blast it out of the sky!"

* * *

Several Triceraton fighters swarmed towards the Ulixies and opened fire, rocking the ship and everyone inside.

"Those ships! They're Triceratons!" Leo exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Raph added. "And there's like a kajillion of them!"

"Not all of them." Karai stated as she saw some readins on the console she was at. "We're literally caught in the middle of a major battle! We gotta get out of here now!"

"Everyone hold on!" Fugitoid ordered. "I am taking evasive action!" He took control of the ship as they tried to get out of this space battle with a few other Triceraton fighters chasing after them.

" _What are you waiting for gunner Zork!? Blast the Fugitoid to pieces!"_ Mozar ordered one of the fighter pilots.

"Come on, we're almost out of here!" Anna exclaimed, but it was too-little-too-late as the Triceraton fighters hit the Ulixies' engines in the back, causing the ship to deter from its course and sent hurtling towards a massive gas giant planet.

"Or not!" Casey exclaimed.

"I recommend we take plunging into the lethal crushing gravity of that gas giant ever so thickly." Honeycutt said

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Kristof screamed.

"IT MEANS WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Fugitoid screamed back.

Everyone screamed as the Ulixies spun out of control; everyone on the bridge was sent flying and rolling everywhere as they tried to hold onto something or each other. The Fugitoid extended his limbs; his hands toward the central console and his feet to the ceiling as the group tried to grab a hold of his extended limbs. Olaf held onto one leg while Elsa grabbed onto another, Leo was sent flying but Elsa grabbed his hand and kept him from flying.

Raph however hit the windshield of the bridge. "I HATE SPACE! I HATE IT! I REALLY DO!"

The Ulixies continued to fall and almost slammed into several Tricertaon and Salamandrian fighter ships, though most of them avoided the collision, it's wing slammed into one Salamandrian ship and it to was sent flying off course.

"Collision course ren! We're going down! Brace yourself lieutenant!" The Salamandrian pilot exclaimed to his gunner as both their fighter and the Ulixies fell toward one of the gas giant's moons.

Both ships fell and crashed hard onto the surface of the frozen moon. The Ulixies skidded to a halt onto a icy valley while the Salamandrian fighter landed on an icy peak a few clicks away.

* * *

This moon appeared to be a desolate wasteland; on signs of civilization or life anywhere; just nothing more than ice and a snowy whirlwind. The Ulixies had lost its power as a door opened and our group of heroes walked out single-file onto the frozen moon's surface with their space suits and helmets on.

"Ugh my head…" Sven groaned as he rubbed his helmet. "Where are we?"

"Looks like your vacation home, eh Elsa?" Casey joked as nudged his elbow onto her arm.

"That's not funny Casey." Elsa replied.

Donnie looked at the readings on the built-in-scanner of his staff. "Whoa, temperatures on this moon are negative one hundred degrees Celsius!"

"What does that mean?" Olaf asked.

"It means it's freezing cold!" April translated as she shivered, along with the rest of the group. "Aren't Sven and the Turtles gonna freeze?" She asked, as she, Elsa, Anna, Casey, Kristof, and Karai all wore suits, but it appeared the Turtles didn't.

"No, they're suits permeate a warm invisible force field, like a second skin." Fugitoid explained. "Cozy right?"

"Um… I'm pretty sure my shell froze to my butt." Mikey said.

"Yeah… it's so cold even I'm getting a little chilly." Elsa rubbed her arms.

Karai saw a hole on the ship's haul. "Uh oh. Guys, we got a problem!"

The group walked toward her as they saw the damage to the ship as well. "What's it looking like Fugitoid?" Leo asked the professor.

"If I had to categorize or situation, it would fall somewhere between probably doomed and unequivocally doomed."

"Well that's reassuring." Kristof uttered.

"Wait… so no power?! We won't be able to charge our suits!" Raph exclaimed.

"And worse, we only got a couple hours of oxygen and heat left!" Donnie added.

"Ah man!" Casey moaned. "I was supposed to go out in a blaze of glory with like giant transforming robots frying me with lasers! Not like this! Can't you do something about this?!" He exclaimed to Elsa.

"Hang on…" Elsa took a few deep breaths as she motioned her arms and with a few waves of her hand, the small blizzard that circled them stopped, giving them a clearer view of the desolate wasteland around them.

"Well, at least we can see clearly now." Anna said. "Any chance you can change the temperature though, Elsa?"

"I would advise against that." The Fugitoid stated. "Though I still know little about your abilities, your highness, there is no star or other heat source nearby that would enable this change to be permanent. In addition, your efforts to alter the environment could drain your oxygen too quickly; though the freezing temperatures may not be fatal to you, the lack of breathable air will be."

Elsa felt a strong sense of disappointment. She was literally in her own element and yet she could do nothing to help her friends and family here. "Please tell me there's a way to fix the ship though."

As everyone talked, Olaf wondered around for a bit as he heard some sort of animalistic noise. He looked up slightly to see a small reptilian-insect creature made entirely out of ice fly onto his helmet.

"Awe, hey there little guy. I'm Olaf, what's your name?" He asked the creature as it flew away. He excitedly ran to the group. "Hey everyone! I made a new friend! There's something living here!"

"Nonsense." Honeycutt contradicted. "This moon is made from methane ice, no life can survive here. Beep!"

Donnie scanned the environment with his staff. "Now let's see… " His scanners picked up something on an icy peak nearby. "Yes! Irellium metal! Lots of it! About ten clicks away… Oh, looks like it's refined to!"

"Excellent work Donatello, we could use that metal to patch up the ship!" The Fugitoid said.

"Well then lets hurry up and grab it before we all freeze to death!" Kristof stated.

* * *

Little does the group know, however, that another party is watching them. A male, dark blue skinned Salamandrian, along with his companion had exited their downed fighter. The male had a mace built onto his tail and had scars over most of his body, including some prosthetic organs on his side; and even a bionic eye on the heavily scared side of his face. His companion was female with aqua-colored skin and a shinny suit suffering no battle scars, but that did not mean she was not dangerous.

"There they are!" The commander, G'Throkka spotted them. "The ones who rammed our vessel!"

"Yes, and they are heading towards the irellium!" The female lieutenant, Y'Gythgba, said as she gave a roar-like call.

"We must capture it before they do." G'Throkka stated.

"Let us destroy the interlopers and take the irellium for ourselves." Y'Gythgba insisted. "They robbed us of glorious battle."

G'Throkka spotted the group as they walked toward the icy peak. "Still when I gaze upon them, I see their courage. Others would have despaired but they go onward as comrades, I can respect them."

"No! You know that is not the Salamandrian way, Commander!" Y'Gthgba stated. "They must be destroyed!"

* * *

Despite Elsa having previously cleared away the blizzard, it was not too comfortable for the group as they forced themselves through the freezing cold temperatures. Though Olaf appeared to be just fine, only natural since he was made entirely out of snow, and since he had no lungs he would not suffocate from the lack of oxygen, but he still worried greatly for his friends. They all helped each other as they made their way towards the icy peak where their only hope of survival was located.

"There! The irellium is up somewhere on that ice peak!" Donnie pointed.

Kristof groaned in annoyance. "Why is it always at the _top_ of the mountain!"

"Just rotten luck I guess." Sven shrugged.

"Aw yeah!" Mikey scatted past the mutant reindeer and began to perform a series of tricks. "Check me out! Michalengelo in ice!"

"Mikey you're gonna use up all your air!" Anna told him.

"What's more important sis? Breathing? Or my art?" He asked as he skated to a halt on his knees.

Karai rolled her eyes. "Well if you wanna live, I'd say breathing is more important."

April felt her head, and Elsa noticed it. "April, are you okay?"

"Uh… something's not right…" She said. "Weird vibe alert."

The Fugitoid's sensors picked it up as well. "My sensors indicate we are about to be visited by…"

Before he could finish, the group looked up in surprise at the sound of roars as the two Salamandrian soldiers jumped down toward them with Y'Gythgba pointing her blade at them.

"What the heck?! Alien lizards?!" Kristof exclaimed.

"Newtraliziers!" Leo exclaimed at the same time as Kristof, as they looked exactly like the Newtralizer creature they faced before.

"You downed our ship, dishonored us, now you will fight us!" Y'Gythgba told them.

"Whoa… whoa hold on!" Anna exclaimed. "In case you didn't notice, we're stuck here to! We didn't put you on this planet!"

"That is indeed correct." The Fugitoid stepped up towards the Salamandrians. "We're all honorable beings here, we did not intend to damage your ship." Y'Gythgba and G'Throkka looked towards each other.

"Listen." Elsa stepped up as well. "We we're shot down to, and if we happened to get you to, then were sorry; but since we're all stuck here, wouldn't it be easier for all of us if we worked together instead of fighting one another?"

"It is true that we are all trapped." G'Throkka admitted. "Cooperation is survival here. But you are… out-worlders…"

"'Out-worlders'?" Elsa questioned. "I don't know what that means."

"Everyone is an out-worlder, on a world not there own." Fugitoid said to the Salamandrian pair.

"Why don't we just settle this over some hugs?" Olaf offered, but April stepped in front of them.

"Probably not a good idea Olaf."

"What's wrong with hugs?"

Raph walked up to Y'Gythgba. "Listen sister, we don't wanna fight ya. You're clearly out-numbered."

"Numbers mean nothing!" She replied. "I do not fear you or your friends!"

"You should." Karai responded. "Especially this one." She pointed towards Elsa.

"Karai, you're not helping!" The Ice Queen lightly scolded.

Leo chose to also step up. "Look man, its all good, we're all cool here."

"Did you seriously just go there?" Kristof told him, but Leo chose to ignore it.

"Look, I'm offering my hand." Leo put up his hand to shake. "Put it there."

However, both Salamandiran seemed outraged by this. "What!? I consider conciliation, and you offer the hand of combat?!" G'Throkka exclaimed

"Combat?!" Leo questioned. "No! You don't understand…"

"Uh yes…" The Fugitoid tried to explain. "I should have warned you, to Salamandrians, the hand-extended-gesture means…"

"ATTACK!" G'Throkka yelled as he and Y'Gythgba charged at the heroes who were forced to scatter.

Y'Gythgba flew towards Donnie and knocked him down with a swipe of her tail before she clashed her blade with Karai's.

G'Throkka knocked down Leo, Kristof tried to punch him, but G'Throkka grabbed his wrist and threw him over his shoulder before firing with a wrist-mounted laser toward the rest of the group.

"All of you should stop fighting, and rationally consider the danger to your faceplates!" Fugitoid tried to explain as he dodged G'Throkka's laser. "One crack, and death is imminent!" But his warning was ignored as G'Throkka knocked him down and ran to attack the others.

Anna took out a laser pistol and tried to shoot at Y'Gythgba but she leaped off a frozen edge before landing her feet on the princess to knock her down, Donnie tried to fire as well with his staff, but Y'Gythgba blocked the lasers with her sword before swerving toward him and knocking him down with the swipe of her tail.

"Those that dishonor us shall be destroyed!" Y'Gythgba stated as she avoided an attack from Raph.

"You got some imagination sweeatheart!" The red-clad Turtle exclaimed before clashing his energy sais against her blade; while Raph locked his weapons with hers, Karai zoomed in and tried to slash at her with her blade, she ducked causing Karai to accidentally hit Raph to knock him down. She didn't get a chance to apologize as the two clashed their swords and glared at each other.

Leo clashed his swords against G'Throkka's before he punched Leo back. "Booyaka…" Mikey tried to get the drop on him but G'Throkka caught him and threw him towards an incoming Kristof. Sven ran forward at high speeds and rammed G'Throkka with his antlers, but the Salamandrian grabbed Sven's antlers and leapted over him before shooting at his back to knock the mutant reindeer down.

"You lizard lips!" Casey stood on an icy arch and smacked multiple photon pucks at G'Throkka with his hockey stick, but G'Throkka ran past them all as they exploded on the ground; he roared as he leapt toward Casey, but he was quickly blown back by an icy-whirl wind from Elsa. G'Throkka rolled across the ground to avoid the ice-spikes that Elsa shot at him. He fired his laser at her, forcing Elsa to erect an ice-wall to protect herself; but G'Throkka had already leapt over it and charged at her with his sword, but Elsa was quick to create her own ice-sword to block it.

"You can create your own weapons from merely ice?!" He questioned toward.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Elsa told him as she exploded her ice-sword and created a powerful ice-blast to knock back G'Throkka.

Y'Gythgba avoided laser fire from Anna and April's respective laser pistols. "Hold still you…" Anna tried but grunted once Y'Gythgba leapt in-between the two of them and performed a split kick to knock them both down simultanesuly. Donne tried to swing his staff at her, but she blocked it with her sword and swiped her tail at him, only for her to engage once more with Karai. The two swung at each other viciously with their swords, parrying steel-for-steel with neither showing signs of slowing down.

The two female warriors leapt up onto an ice-arch before resuming their duel. They clashed swords before Karai leapt over her and tried to strike at her back, but Y'Gythgba pulled her sword behind her to block the strike.

"You're good." Karai granted. "But I'm better." She swiped her legs to knock down Y'Gythgba and was ready to impale her, but Y'Gythgba's tail wrapped around Karai's wrist as the Salamandrian kicked the Kunoich in the abs to knock her off her person.

"You're good." Y'Gythgba repeated to Karai before punching her across her body to knock her off the arch. "But I'm better."

"Well I suppose I will have to intervene." Honeycutt said as Karai fell on top of him.

Olaf ran toward them. "Are you guys okay?"

Y'Gythgba leapt from the ice-arch to an edge just above them as Raph jumped up to meet her. "That's it! You're going down!" He clashed his energy sais against her blade before she punched him across his helmet and delivered an upper-cut that added with a retractable blade on her suit to knock him down.

"Raph!" Donnie engaged her as Raph recovered but, rather than feeling angry at being knocked down, he felt something… else.

"Never… been hit like… that before…." He said to himself as he looked towards Y'Gythgba as she delivered a knee to Donnie's chest. "It felt kinda… nice." He didn't get a chance to follow his thoughts as she delivered a punch to the face.

Leo continued to parry blades with G'Throkka as the Salamandrian commander had the advantage. "Destruction follows dishonor!" He exclaimed as he swiped the swords out of Leo's hands before punching towards most of his friends who were already pretty beaten.

"Enough!" Elsa waved her hands as ice-spikes shot out of the ground and surrounded G'Throkka from all sides, their tips just inches away from his vital points.

Y'Gythgba roared as she shot towards Elsa, who barley managed to avoid getting sliced in half with her energy sword but Elsa blasted a powerful whirl wind to knock back Y'Gythgba towards G'Throkka who broke out of his predicament. Elsa glared at both of them as she readied her powers. The two of them glared at her as well, just as Honeycutt stepped up towards her.

"Professor, you might want to stand back." Elsa advised him.

"Nonsense. I may be a pacifist, but even pacifists have to stand their ground once in a while!" He declared as a pair of lasers shot out from his wrists and fire-symbols appeared on his optics right as he opened fire on the Salamandrians.

Elsa looked in minor surprise before adding to his fire with some of her own ice-bolts and spikes; forcing both Y'Gythgba and G'Throkka to take defensive action as it was increasingly difficult to dodge the onslaught. Elsa directed most of her attacks towards G'Throkka and managed to hit his feet with an ice-bolt freezing his legs to the ground. This angered Y'Gythgba as she threw some form of shuriken-like device toward her, forcing Elsa to duck as it hit the wall behind her and her friends; the device then exploded, sending the rubble down towards the whole group. While most of them screamed, Elsa shot her hands up just as everything landed around them.

When the dust settled, it had appeared that the group had been buried alive. G'Throkka used his sword to cut the ice off his limbs before walking toward the rubble along with Y'Gythgba, he growled in frustration.

"We must dig the creatures out and resume the battle! It is a dishonorable death!"

"No, let them freeze." Y'Gythgba stated. "We must hurry to the irellium." The two of them ran away from the sight and resumed their trek up the peak.

After the pair had left, their was shifting around the rubble till it all fell off to reveal a large ice-dome that had surrounded and protected the group. The dome fell apart in particiles of snow and ice as Elsa fell on her hands and knees.

"Elsa!" Anna ran up to her along with Olaf and Leo. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah… I think so." She said in-between breaths.

"No need to worry!" Honeycutt announced as he helped everyone back up on his or her feet. "Only a minor inconvenience."

"Minor?!" Kristof questioned. "We got our butts handed to us!"

Olaf sounded like he was crying. "Oh hey, Olaf what's wrong?" April consoled as she kneeled down to his level.

"First the Triceratons, than Lord Dregg, now those lizard-people? Why does everyone in the universe hate hugs?!"

"Really? That's what you're upset about?" Karai questioned skeptically.

Leo had helped Elsa up as he looked at a device on his wrist. "We gotta hurry… not much heat left."

"Then we can't waste any more time." Elsa shot her hands forward and began to create a set of ice-stairs that led up towards the ice-peak, but stopped at about twelve feet.

"Aw yeah! Instant short cut!" Mikey exclaimed in joy as the group ran up the staircase with Elsa at the lead, creating more stairs as she ran forward.

* * *

In less than five minutes, the group was already halfway up the mountain. "You know, I've been thinking." Anna said. "I bet those…. Lizard people…"

"Salamandrians." Sven corrected.

"Yeah, them. I think they're after that alien metal stuff to." Anna continued, and was urged to hurry in the back by Honeycutt.

"Another reason to hurry people!"

As they made their way, Raph hung in the back with Kristof and Casey. "Hey uh… Kristof, you're family… those rock trolls…"

"Yeah, what about em?"

"They're love experts right?" Raph asked.

"Yeah?" Kristof replied with a raised eyebrow.

"So do you think a Turlte can like… uh… date a newt?"

Kristof stopped in his tracks and looked at Raph as if he had just grown a second head. "Wait… what?!"

Casey however laughed his butt off as he jokingly pushed Raph back. "No, I mean… you know… these Salamandrians aren't so bad. Like the lizard girl's cool!"

"Whoa… whoa… whoa hold on." Anna stopped in her tracks as she looked back at Raph with just a mischievous smile. "You mean to tell me, the big and strong Raphael, has fallen in love with that Salamander girl?"

"You really are running low on oxygen, Raph." Leo told him. "What are you gonna do, ask that giant newt out on a date?!"

"Why would he?" Anna teased. "After all, Raph only _just met her this day._ " She lulled, much to his embarrassment.

"Hey, at least I didn't ask her to marry me!" Raph exclaimed toward Anna. "Plus at least she actually fights, unlike Hans who was a total coward."

Anna was slightly surprised. "Okay, you're right about that. But still…" She smirked as she walked away. _"Oh I'm gonna get a lot of mileage out of this one."_

"Well I think you two would look great together!" Olaf gushed.

Mikey chuckled a bit. "Wow, you really got a crush on that salamander-hottie? She's like bigger, stronger, and probably a better fighter than you!"

"Exactly." Raph said with a smile. "What a woman."

"Okay, can we please focus on making out of this alive!?" Elsa shouted down to everyone. "In case you all forgot, we're on a time limit!"

With that being said, the group resumed their journey up the peak as Elsa continued to make their staircase with everyone right behind her. Donnie looked at his scanner once more.

"The irillium's not far up ahead! And I was right, the metal's completely refined!"

"Then lets hurry up before we run into those lizard people again." Sven urged.

* * *

Speaking of said 'lizard people', both G'Throkka and Y'Gythgba saw the group proceed up the mountain from an unseen ice-peak.

"So they survived." G'Throkka observed. "The robot stated our collision was an accident, perhaps we need not be enemies."

Y'Gythgba put a hand on his shoulder. "Commander G'Throkka do not be foolish! They are clearly working with the Triceratons!"

"We do not know that!" G'Throkka replied as he gave a slight roar.

"They fought you six against one!" Y'Gythgba replied. "They are cowardly, dishonorable fools!" She said with a roar of her own. "And do you not see?! One of them somehow possesses cyrokenetic abilities! Do you really think one as powerful such as her would be willing to share in the spoils?!"

"Come, we will reach the irellium far faster than they will." G'Throkka said as he turned around and continued on their path. Y'Gythgba glared at the group one final time before turning around to join her commander.

* * *

Elsa had finished with he last bit of her ice-stairs as they came towards the uppermost part of the mountain. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Okay, Elsa, I think you've done enough." Anna told her as she held her sister's arm.

"I can still…. We're not there yet…" She said in-between breaths.

"You're using up too much of your oxygen Elsa." Leo told her as he helped her straighten up. "We're already near the top, we can get there a lot faster now. Trust me, we can handle it from here."

Elsa looked towards Leo and nodded as they walked up a path, closer towards their only hope of survival on this planet.

"So what happens if those aliens make it to the irellium before we do?" Donnie wondered.

"I got an idea." Casey said. "We take them down, goongala-style!"

"For once, I agree with Jones." Karai said. "I'd personally love to get a rematch with that newt woman."

"Whoa, hold up, let's cut the salamanders a break." Raph told the group. "They think we're the bad guys, right? What if we could convince them to work with us?"

"Yeah! And we can find that alien metal together!" Olaf cheered.

However, Leo did not share Olaf's sentiments. "Worst idea you've ever had and that's saying something! Forget it Raph, lets just get that irellium!"

"Whoa, that sounded really harsh for you Leo." Anna told him. "What are you gonna do? Fix our ship and leave them here to freeze to death?!"

Leo stopped and looked surprised. "Well, no I… I don't…"

"It is not a pleasant way to go, believe me I know." Anna added.

Elsa walked towards Leo as well. "Even if they don't want to be our friends, wouldn't it be easier if we at least worked with them just this once so we can all get out of here?"

Leo sighed and seemed to be contemplating. He looked towards his brother. "Alright Raph, go and talk to them, but if they don't listen come back."

"Got it." Raph nodded as he took out his sais and began to climb up the mountain.

"Hang on Raph, I'm coming to, you might need some back up." Kristof said as he began to climb up below Raph with a pair of pick-axes.

"Wait for me!" Olaf ran toward them and jumped up on Kristof's back. The ice-master of Arendelle didn't have time to protest as they followed Raph.

"Leo, you think this is a good idea?" Sven asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Leo replied honestly.

"It may be our only chance though." Elsa said.

"Come along people, we must hurry!" Honeycutt urged the group as they proceeded along their path with Raph, Kristof, and Olaf trying to intercept their potential allies.

* * *

The group consisting of Elsa, Leo, Donnie, April, Anna, Mikey, Casey, Karai, Sven, and the Fugitoid, found themselves in some form of canyon-like area of the ice peak.

Anna couldn't help but find her eyes traced along the walls as she spotted several holes. "Anna? You okay?" April asked.

"Do some of these holes, look weird to all of you?"

The group looked around. "I think so." Sven noted. "They look like they were… carved by something."

"I thought I told you already, it is impossible for life to survive on this planetoid." Honeycutt reminded.

"Yeah? Well what do you call these things?" Karai asked as they saw the same sort of creatures that Olaf saw before flying around them.

The group was now starting to look a bit worried. "I've got a bad feeling about this… yeah we're in trouble!"

True to his word, massive reptilian-like creatures that appeared to be made out of solid ice came crawling out of the holes and surrounded the group.

"Serious trouble, what are these things!?" Elsa questioned in fear.

One of these creatures shot a stream of blue fire from its mouth, which hit Donnie and instantly froze him solid.

"Donnie! No!" Mikey screamed as the creatures roared and snarled at the rest of them.

* * *

Meanwhile Y'Gythgba and G'Throkka continued up their path with seemingly no interruptions at the moment. G'Throkka looked at his suit's sensors.

"Lieutenant Y'Gythgba, we are getting close to the irellium."

"And by now those low-grade life forms are surely frozen." Y'Gythgba

"Not really, we actually got experience in that department."

They turned in shock to find Kristof having climbed up with Olaf on his back, along with Raph landing next to him in dramatic fashion.

"Ta-da! Impressed, right?" Raph said, causing Kristof to face-palm his helmet. G'Throkka looked equally unimpressied with Y'Gythgba actually looking amused.

"No, but I respect your tenacity." She aimed her suit's blaster at the group.

"Whoa, whoa, before you shoot us, just hear us out!" Kristof raised his hands.

"Yeah we can all work together as a team! A unit!" Raph proposed.

"Come on, can't we all be friends?" Olaf added.

The two Salamandrians looked in minor surprise before G'Throkka spoke. "You're bravery speaks of a heroic heart, strangers."

"But you are in our way." Y'Gythgba shot her blaster, but rather than shooting at them, she shot the ice they were standing on which began to crack.

"Oh… why do all aliens hate huuuuuuugggggsssss!" Olaf screamed with Kristof and Raph as they all fell.

"Interesting that you choose to shoot the ice and not the strangers." G'Throkka noted.

"There is no significance to my…" Y'Gythgba turned around at the sound of animalistic growls. "Look!"

G'Throkka turned around to a pair of the same creatures that are currently attacking our group of heroes. "Ice Dragons!"

Said Ice Dragons leapt at the Salamandiran pair with open jaws.

* * *

Sven wrestled one Ice Dragon as it tried to bite down on him, but he fell back and used his super strength to flip the Ice Dragon over him and onto a second one, causing them both to break apart into frozen fragments. A third one pounced down on him as he tried to push it off him.

 ***SLASH!***

Karai had zoomed past it as the Ice Dragon's severed head fell off, allowing Sven to stand back up. "Thanks Karai."

"No problem!" She replied before rushing towards another Ice Dragon and kicking at its head to knock it back.

Mikey paired his energy tonfas to keep one Ice Dragon back only for it to bite his arm and drag the screaming Turtle away, fortunately it didn't get very far as Casey blew it to bits with a photon puck, only for him to get knocked back by a tail swipe from another Ice Dragon.

Elsa quickly ran towards the still frozen Donatello as Honeycutt kept her covered with his wrist lasers. With a few twirls from her hands, the ice was evaporated from Donnie's body and she helped him back up.

"Donnie, are you okay?" She asked.

He groaned a bit. "I think so… Look out!" He pushed her out of the way as an Ice Dragon was about to pounce on them, but he drove his staff at it, shocking the creature with its electric bulb before it exploded into fragments.

"Thanks." Elsa thanked before she shot a cyan bolt to the ground and erected multiple ice-spikes to break apart two more incoming Ice Dragons.

"Your majesty, can you control these creatures?!" Honeycutt questioned as he tried to keep some back with his wrist guns.

"You don't think I've been trying?!" Elsa exclaimed. "I think I can only control the ones that I make!"

"Then it looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out of this!" Donnie stated as he joined the fight along with everyone else.

Anna and April we're both back-to-back as they shot with their respective laser pistols to keep the Ice Dragons back as Leo leapt along the wall to avoid an Ice Dragon pouncing after him. He pulled out his own laser gun and shot at it, while sliding across its own icy body before kicking it down. However, he got pounced by another Ice Dragon and tried to take him to the ground, but a set of mini-laser-guns popped from his armor's shoulders and shot the Ice Dragon to pieces, allowing Leo to land on his feet.

* * *

Y'Gythgba stopped an Ice Dragon's advance by holding its open jaws before swiping her tail at its head. Two more climbed up the cliffside toward her as one shot its ice-fire breath at her, which she swerved out of the way to avoid as she drew her sword and charged at them.

G'Throkka hopped back as he punched back one Ice Dragon and followed through with a tail-swipe to the head, the mace-end of it cracking the monster's head. He swerved to avoid the pounce of another Ice Dragon as it slammed into the wall. However, G'Throkka failed to notice another Ice Dragon climbing down behind him, by the time he did it was too late as it shot its ice-fire breath at him, freezing him in place.

Y'Gythgba avoided the ice-fire breath of one Ice Dragon as she fired her laser at it and was ready to decapitate it, only to turn and look in horror at the sight of her commander frozen and about to be devoured by two Ice Dragons.

"G'Throkka!" She quickly cut off her Ice Dragon's head "Commander!" She tried to run toward him only for the Ice Dragons to leap towards her. She tried to keep them back with laser fire and sword swings, but a third came in and knocked her down with a tail swipe.

She quickly found herself surrounded by the three Ice Dragons, however before they could advance on her, one of them was pushed back by Kristof as he slammed his elbow into its head before pulling out his pick-axe and driving it into the creature's eye before pulling it out and shattering its head.

Raph had made his grand appearance as well as he came toward the second Ice Dragon and swiped his sais at its face to shatter its head as well before jumping over Y'Gythgba and landing in front of the third one, which he slid under and shot outward, exploding the creature's body into ice fragments as he gave a warrior's call.

Y'Gythgba found herself almost entranced by Raph as he literally tore his way through two Ice Dragons. "Hey, need a hand." Her expression remained unchanged as she looked towards Olaf offering a stick, hand which she took to stand up on her feet. She then proceeded to walk toward Raph.

"Stranger." Y'Gythgba pointed her wrist-laser at him.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Raph waved his hands but she actually shot past him at a climbing Ice Dragon, the creature's face was blown off as it fell down the cliff.

Kristof and Olaf came and joined the pair. "Perhaps I may have misjudged you." Y'Gythgba said to the group. "You risked your lives to assist two complete strangers against ravenous beasts. I owe you both my thanks and an apology." She humbly bowed her head.

Kristof gave an afferimative smile. "Hey, we all make mistakes. No harm done."

"Alright then, let us start over." The little snowman looked up to her. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Y'Gythgba raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What is a… warm hug?"

Olaf gave an audible gasp. "You've never heard of hugs?!"

Before Olaf could have a panic attack, Kristof spoke up. "A hug is a sign of affection on our world, and Olaf here is a very… affectionate… person."

She seemed to understand. "Olaf, I thank you for your expression." She smiled as she patted his helmeted head, causing him to smile. She looked towards Raph. "And you, are a truly noble warrior."

Raph stuttered a bit. "My name's eh… Raphael."

"I am called Y'Gythgba."

"You are called Yg…" Raph found it very difficult to pronounce her name. "I got an idea, back on Earth, there's this painting of like the most beautiful woman in art and stuff… um so how about if I call you, 'Mona Lisa'?"

Kristof smirked with crossed arms while Olaf looked like he was about to gush out.

The newly dubbed 'Mona Lisa' slithered her tail behind him. "As you please Raphael." She gently pushed him towards herself slowly as their helmets touched.

"Some day, our nooses will meet… in the flesh." She pulled away leaving an emotionally blown-away Raph.

"My nose… will be ready." Raph said with a smile.

"Smooth buddy, real smooth." Kristof put an arm over the red-clad Turtle's shoulder.

"Awe they're gonna do a noose kiss!" Olaf gushed.

Once that was all cleared up the trio came towards the still-frozen-G'Throkka. "So uh… Mona… what are we gonna do about your friend?" Kristof asked.

"Perhaps if I use a low output." Mona Lisa made some adjustments on her wrist-laser. He gave a slight knock on his frozen body. "Yes I believe he will be fine in no time at all."

* * *

Leo sliced at an Ice Dragon with his laser katanas as he found himself back-to-back with Elsa as she sent a vertical ice wave to slice an Ice Dragon completely in half. "Leo, get ready to duck!"

The blue-clad Turtle ducked his head as Elsa shot out both her arms and spun to create a horizontal whirlwind lined with ice-disks that sliced and diced all the Ice Dragons that surrounded the pair; but it wasn't long before more came in and surrounded them along with Karai, Mikey, the Fugitoid, Donnie, Anna, April, Casey, and Sven.

"There's way too many of them!" Karai exclaimed. "We can't fight our way through all this!"

Several Ice Dragons however were quickly blown to pieces by laser fire from both Mona Lisa and her commander G'Throkka on top of a ledge above the scuffle. They leapt down to join the fray followed by both Raph and Kristof, with Olaf hanging onto the latter's back before getting down as all four ran in and took on the Ice Dragons alongside the other heroes.

The group was quite surprised by this. "Wait… they actually convinced them to help?" Sven questioned.

"Yeah!" Kristof said as he swung his pickaxe at one Ice Dragon. "We kinda bonded over fighting!" However he was quickly knocked down by the same creature, only for it to be gunned down by Anna as she ran to help him up with April keeping them covered with her own laser pistol.

Raph and Mona Lisa both ran together as they used their respective weapons to slice through several Ice Dragons while G'Throkka beat back a few others and found himself standing with Leo and Elsa. He and Leo shot with their respective lasers while Elsa threw more ice bolts.

"I am Commander G'Throkka!" He introduced for them.

Mikey hopped onto the scene. "That name's cool and all, but I got something better! How about… 'Laser Lizard!'" Leo, G'Throkka, and even Elsa looked unimpressed as they lowered their eyelids. "No, no, no; 'GI Newt!' Nah, I got it! 'Sal Commander!'"

The newly dubbed 'Sal Commander' looked towards Elsa and Leo as they both gave him looks that said 'just go with it'.

Raph and Mona each sliced two more Ice Dragons, leaving one left as it tried to pounce at them, but Karai had leapt in front of it and zoomed past it with her blade before it fell to pieces.

Mona Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Most impressive."

"She's my sister." Raph said. "And trust me, you have no idea."

With that the last of the Ice Dragons had been cleared away as everyone regrouped. April let out a huge sigh. "Is that all of them."

"I sure hope so." Anna sighed as well.

Leo and Elsa walked towards Sal Commander as the Queen of Arendelle spoke first.

"Commander G'Throkka, my name is Queen Elsa, these are my friends, or rather my family. I'm sorry for the mix up earlier, and I am hopping we can move past that and work together."

Sal Commander gave a bow. "Your majesty, I apologize as well. Perhaps we have all been too rash. Even when I fought against you, I could tell from how you fought that you fought for the sake of your family. You have a strong sense of honor Queen Elsa, and I would be honored to work alongside you as well."

Elsa smiled in response as Leo spoke up. "I won't offer my hand, but we would all like to offer our friendship."

Sal Commander nodded as he performed a gesture, which Leo mirrored. They both raised their left arms and closed fists. They rubbed their fists against each other before G'Throkka gave his animal-like call, which Leo did as well. Elsa giggled slightly at that.

"Great! So we're all friends now!" Olaf cheered. "Now let's go get that irrillibeillium! YAHOO!" He cheered, despite not being able to pronounce the name of the alien metal.

* * *

The now-cojoined group walked along the very top of the ice-peak as Donnie continued to lead with his scanner. As they walked, Sal Commander walked alongside Elsa.

"You're majesty, if I may, you have a very unique ability. I have travelled throughout the galaxy, fought many battles, witnessed events that would drive many others mad, yet I have never seen anything like the power you possess. How did you acquire such power?"

"I was born with it." Elsa began to explain. "Honestly, I don't really know a whole lot about it myself… and for a long time… it terrified me because with it I almost accidentally froze my entire kingdom and nearly killed my sister. But after I met some of my friends, they helped me to understand what it is and the good it can do."

Sal Commander had an understanding look. "I see, I can understand where one would consider that power to be a curse. However, in the way you used it, I think it would be more correct to refer it as a gift. You use it solely to protect those you care for and are careful as to not incidentally hurt others, I can respect that."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Commander."

Leo heard their entire exchanged and smiled, Karai bumped his arm slightly. "Sounds like you have some competition." She joked, causing Leo to roll his eyes with a slight chuckle.

Donnie continued to lead with his scanner. "Okay closer… closer…" He came towards an edge where he spotted a spherical-device made almost entirely out of metal. "There! That satellite, it's made from irellium!"

Most of the group ran down to try and grab it, but Honeycutt, Sal Commander, and Mona Lisa stopped once they saw it. The professor's optics widened with fear. "That's no satellite, it's a Triceraton space mine!"

The whole group stepped away from it with a startle, a few of them even screamed. "That thing's a bomb?!" Kristof exclaimed.

"If we could deactivate it, we could use the irellium to fix our ships, right?" Leo asked Honeycutt as he, Sal, and Mona slid down to join them.

"Hmm, let me see." The Fugitoid began to scan it. "Yes… The irellium is perfect! It even contains a dark matter regulator!"

"Well can you shut it down so it doesn't blow up in our faces?" Karai asked.

"I don't think we have time for that." Elsa said. "Everyone stand back!" She placed her hands on the mine gently and began to gently spread her magic over it before the mine was completely incased in her ice. "Okay, I only froze the surface, everything inside is still intact."

"Guys we really gotta go…" April said as she felt her head again. "We're getting short on power and… Oh no!"

They heard multiple growls as the group looked around to find themselves surrounded by another large pack of Ice Dragons. Everyone in the group drew their respective weapons and took combat stances.

"Aw come on!" Sven groaned. "Don't these things ever give up!?"

"There are too many to fight!" The Fugitoid exclaimed.

"Does anyone got a plan? Cause I'm all ears!" Anna exclaimed as well.

"Yeah I do, take the thing and RUN!" Raph yelled.

That was probably the best plan right now as both Honeycutt and Sven picked up the frozen mine and made a bolt for it along with everyone else. The whole group screamed and yelled as they ran to avoid the blasts of ice-fire the pack of chasing Ice Dragons were shooting at them. They ran as fast as they could, though Olaf looked like he couldn't run much faster as an Ice Dragon was about to pounce on him fortunately Mona Lisa quickly sliced at the Ice Dragon with her sword before she picked Olaf up and threw him onto her back and made a run for it with everyone else.

"Thanks Mona Lisa!" Olaf thanked.

"You are welcome!" She told him as she ran.

Donnie screamed, as several Ice Dragons were about to close in on them, but as Elsa ran she shot her hand back and created an ice wall that the Ice Dragons slammed into and shattered upon impact.

"Come on guys! Hustle!" Raph yelled as he ran alongside the Fugitoid and Sven as they carried the mine. However, they quickly stopped running as they all slipped and slid down an icy slope that would carry the whole group down the entire mountain. However several Ice Dragons slid after them.

Everyone slipped and rolled along with the still-frozen space mine while still screaming. One sliding Ice Dragon was about to chomp down onto Anna, but Karai slid alongside it and used her blade to slice at its leg, causing it to trip and roll before breaking apart. Leo and Mikey did the same with the sliding Ice Dragons that came next to them with their respective laser swords and tonfas.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaimed as he sliced one down.

They came to an end on the slope and quickly got back up; Sven and the Fugitoid picked up the mine as they all resumed their running.

"The ship's up ahead! Hurry!" Donnie yelled as they all made a bolt for the Ulixies in the distance with the Ice Dragons right at their heels.

An Ice Dragon was right behind Mikey as it shot its ice-fire breath right at his butt, causing Mikey to scream. Casey laughed at that, only for another Ice Dragon to do the same to him, resulting in him screaming as well.

Casey hopped into the air, as he did, the soles on his suit's feet expanded and he found himself hovering over the ground as if he were wearing a pair of skates. "Aw yeah! Hover skates are full-effect yo!" He pucked some of his photon pucks at the closest Ice Dragons. Though he only managed to destroy one.

They were so close to the Ulixies but they still had at least a dozen more Ice Dragons gaining on them. As she ran, Elsa saw an open wedge in front of her and noticed how they have been running on one large flat piece of ice, an idea popped into her head.

"Casey! Give me your photon pucks!" Elsa ordered.

Casey hover-scatted towards her and handed him five photon pucks which she quickly put into the wedge as everyone made it over with the Ice Dragons right above them.

"EVERYONE! RUN!" Elsa yelled right as the photon pucks exploded; though Elsa maintained her stance as the explosion shook the whole ice plate loose. She then thrust her hands forward and used her power to telekinetically left the whole ice plate, causing all the Ice Dragons to slide backwards.

The whole group turned around and looked in amazement as they saw Elsa lifting the whole ice plate, all the way to where it was vertically upward.

"Wow…" April breathed.

"Incredible…" Mona Lisa said in an awed tone.

With a yell that would reach the heavens, Elsa gave the giant ice plate a final push that would send it tumbling down on the other side, crushing all the Ice Dragons underneath it, shattering it, and causing a tremor that could be felt for miles around. The dust cleared and it was silent for a moment before it erupted into a cheer.

"AH YEAH! ICE QUEEN ELSA RULES BABY!" Casey shouted at the top of his lungs.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN BABY!" Mikey cheered as well.

The whole group cheered, even Sal Commander and Mona Lisa gave their Salamandiran roars for effect as well, that is until Elsa fell on her knees and fell flat onto the ground.

"Oh no…" Anna looked in terror. "Elsa!"

"Elsa!" Leo exclaimed as he and Anna, along with Karai, Sal Commander, Olaf, and April ran towards her downed body.

Leo quickly turned her body up and saw her sensors. "Oh no, she's out oxygen!" Leo exclaimed as he quickly picked her up bridal style.

"We have to get her onto your ship, now!" Sal Commander added, as he to was worried for her safety.

"Quickly now!" The Fugitoid said as he and Sven dropped the mine by the ship. "Almost there!"

Leo forced his way toward the ship, while carrying Elsa as a blizzard began to set in. "We may be… too… late…" He could feel the heat in his suit reaching a critical low as he fell to his knees, but did his best to keep a hold of Elsa.

"Leo!" Karai and April both helped him to his feet as best as they could, despite their suits' system failures being imminent as well. Everyone got to the ship as Leo set down, leaning his back against the haul of the Ulixies, still holding Elsa, as he, Mikey, and Sven still sat back as well, their suits loosing power.

Honeycutt quickly got to work as he used a laser in his finger to cut through the ice and metal haul of the mine top open it up and expose the central piece. "Excellent, the dark matter regulator!"

Kristof saw the sensors on his suit as they were flashing red. "Oh no… I think it's… too late…" He could feel the heat and oxygen lost as he was about to loose conscious, but Anna came in to try and keep him up.

"Kristof, don't you dare give up!" She told him as she too was almost out of power. Both of them fell to their knees.

Casey saw the same thing on his suit. "Oh no, this is it. The big freeze! We won't make it through this red!" He told April. "We're not mutants!"

"Warm blooded or not, we're in trouble Professor!" April told him.

"Please don't pressure me!" He exclaimed as he worked as fast as he could.

Sal Commander's suit lost power as he fell to the ground. "G'Throkka!" Mona called to him.

The Fugitoid had pulled the dark matter regulator out of the mine and ran to the hole in his ship. "Faster Honeycutt, no time! No time!" He told himself as he quickly got to work.

Donnie's suit ran out of power as he fell to the ground near the professor. "Oh dear, oh dear! Hurrying as fast as I can!"

Karai fell to the ground as well. "Karai!" Olaf ran toward her just as April and Casey fell down to. "April! Casey!" Olaf exclaimed. Anna and Kristof both fell down, holding each other in their arms."Everyone!"

Raph was next to fall but Mona caught him. "Raphael!" She carefully leaned him back against the deactivated space mine as she sat down next to him, both their suits were out of power.

"Mona…" Raph tried to speak with what little oxygen he had left. "I wish I could… tell you… How I… feel…"

"Raphael… believe me… I… know…" She put her tail around him as the two leaned against each other as they both blacked out together.

* * *

"Raphael… Raphael…"

The red-clad Turtle heard his name being called as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision began to clear as he could just make out the Salamandrian warrior he fell for giving him a comforting smile.

"Mona…?" She offered him a hand, which he took. He was still a bit wobbly but held onto her shoulders to straighten himself. His hands fell to her breastplate, but he quickly pulled them back.

He got a good look around, everyone was alright. They were on the bridge of the fully functioning Ulixies and all their friends were breathing and standing back up with each other's support.

"Raph!" Olaf hugged his legs. "I thought I lost you!"

Raph chuckled. "Come on, it's going to take more than the cold to put me down." He joked to the little snowman.

Mona gave a half-smile. "He certainly is an affectionate one."

Anna and April helped Sal Commander on his feet. "Are you alright?" Anna asked him.

Sal Commander held his head and let his senses clear up. "We are grateful."

"I'm glad." Elsa slowly walked up towards him. "Thank you for your help, Commander G'Throkka."

"We owe you thanks as well, Queen Elsa." Sal Commander replied with a smile. "Perhaps one day we can repay your kindness."

"Yes, one day." Mona agreed as she looked towards Raph and held his hand. The two looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment. But that the Fugitoid interrupted moment as he walked into the room, between Raph and Mona no less.

"No time for doddling, I've already repaired your craft. Not to be rude, but we have Triceratons to catch up with."

That got Elsa thinking. "Speakinbg of which, Commander G'Throkka, do you by any chance know of a weapon that can create black holes?"

"Hmm, I have heard rumors of such a device, however I have yet to see any evidence of its existence."

"Oh trust us, it exists." Karai said. "The Triceratons are looking for it."

"And that's why we're here." Leo added as well. "We're hopping to find it before the Triceratons can; the fate of our entire planet depends on it."

Sal Commander had a serious look on his face. "That would explain why the Triceratons have been more aggressive as of late. If they do indeed recover such a powerful device, they could use it to potentially tear the galaxy asunder!"

"We're trying to follow them to the first piece of the weapon, but we don't know where the others are." Elsa told him.

"Understood." Sal Commander nodded. "Should we discover anything in regards to this black hole weapon, we will relay the information."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that helps." Elsa smiled, which Sal Commander returned.

As that exchange took place, Raph had a few things to say himself. He cleared his throat. "Mona, uh… look, um… what I'm trying to say is… uh.." Mona Lisa put a finger on his lips as she smiled at him.

"Let me to say it for you, Raphael. In my own language." She gave her Salamandrian call as they slowly leaned in and let their nooses touch (or rather kiss). Raph even popped up his leg.

Leo, Donnie, Elsa, and Sven looked in wide-eyed surprise, Karai and Casey seemed somewhat grossed out, Olaf gushed, Anna had a mischievous smirk as she giggled with April. Sal Commander who maintained a neutral expression covered Mikey's eyes.

* * *

With the Salamandrian fighter repaired; Sal Commander and Mona Lisa got back inside. She gave a final wave before the two flew off to regroup with their fleet. Raph saw them leave through the Ulixie's window as he put his hand on the glass.

"Goodbye, Mona Lisa."

"You'll see her again one day Raphael." Leo told him as he walked up to his brother and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I sure hope so."

Donnie, Mikey, Elsa, and Anna all joined him. "Don't worry Raph, you still got us." Anna assured him, but there was a small glimmer in her eyes that her elder sister noticed.

"You're never gonna let him live this down, are ya?" Elsa whispered.

"Nope." Anna said proudly causing Elsa to playfully roll her eyes.

"The Triceratons are like millions of astral-miles ahead." Donnie said. "With a little luck, we'll catch up."

"Let's do this!" Mikey said with a laugh as the Ulixies and its crew resumed their mission to save the galaxy.

 **Done.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! The group has officially met Mona Lisa and Sal Commander and have gained allies in their battle against the Triceratons, and they will need all the help they can get. Note, I plan to give Mona and Sal a bit of a more active role in this story as in the cannon series we have never once seen them fight the Triceratons which I found a bit disappointing, but don't worry, I plan to change that.**

 **Oh and expect Anna to get some serious pay back on Raph for him teasing her about her choice to get engaged with Hans on the first day she just met him. (evil snicker)**

 **See you all soon with the next chapter as the group meets their most bizarre and chaotic enemy yet.**

 **BOOYAKASHA!**


	10. The Weird World of Wyrm

**Hi everyone. Thank you again for your patience, I was on vacation with my grandparents at Myrtle Beach and I couldn't write anything. But now that I'm back, I can finally get started on what is arguably the most fun episode of the Space arc for TMNT. So without further delay, let us begin.**

 **The Weird World of Wyrm**

It was dark within a small man-made dojo as the four Turtles dropped down from the ceiling, followed by Karai as well as Elsa. The Turtles didn't have their space suits on and bore their traditional weapons as opposed to the more advanced ones the Fugitoid game them. Karai had her dark purple space suit on, though the top was off and tied around her waist, exposing a short-sleeved black under shirt. Elsa still had her suit on as she quickly created a pair of short ice-blades in her hands as all six of them circled up.

"I don't know, looks empty guys." Raph observed.

Leo held his katana tightly. "We're not alone here. I can feel it."

Elsa felt the same thing as she felt something coming from behind. "Everyone duck!" The group ducked their heads just as a certain mutant zoomed above them and clung to a trophy case.

"Rahzar!" Leo exclaimed as the terrifying dog mutant laughed and brandished his claws.

Karai drew her blade and was ready to attack. "That makes two of us!" She heard as she ducked out of the way to avoid a large punch from the same mutant's previous appearance.

"Dogpound?" Donnie questioned.

"That's Dogpound?" Elsa questioned. "Yeah, Rahzar is scarier." She said, not really impressed by Dogpound's appearance. However, right as she said that she heard a third identical voice coming from behind her.

"Chris Bradford fact number forty-eight. Chris Bradford always carries around four weapons of mass destruction." Elsa couldn't react quickly enough as she was quickly punched and kicked back. "His arm and his legs."

"Aw snap! Chris Bradford!" Mikey exclaimed as Bradford, Dogpound, and Rahzar gathered together.

"Wow, all three of them at the same time!" Donnie exclaimed.

"This is… Awesome!" Karai stated with an eager grin.

Rahzar leapt at the group, forcing them to disperse. Leo used his swords to block the claw strike while Karai came in from behind with her own sword and swung at Rahzar, forcing him on the defensive.

"Bring it Dogpound!" Raph challenged the larger dog-mutant as he swung his sais, which Dogpound blocked with his larger fist. He quickly grabbed Raph and pinned him down on the floor, but Dogboud felt a slice at his side as Elsa came in with her ice-swords, forcing him to let go of Raph.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey leapt in the air with a kick at Bradford. However, Bradford blocked it by crossing both his arms and while Mikey was still airborne, Bradford delivered a series of punches before driving a kick to knock Mikey back.

"Mikey!" Donnie tried to come in from behind as Bradford tried to kick the purple-clad Turtle, but Donnie was able to block it with his staff.

"Come on guys, don't hold back!" Leo stated as he and Karai rushed at Rahzar with their blades. However this was a feint as Karai swept her legs to knock Rahzar off her feet, and while he was in the air, Leo sliced past him, causing him to fall limp onto the ground.

Elsa threw both her ice-swords at Dogpound, but he swung his massive fist to shatter them and charged at her. But Elsa was already prepared as she erected a powerful ice-wall to block him.

"Raph! NOW!" Elsa yelled as Raph was at the top of the ice-wall, leaping down with both his sais and impaling Dogpound's face. But it didn't end there as a long ice-spear shot out from the wall, causing it to shatter and reveal Elsa as the culprit, as it impaled Dogpound.

Donnie twirled his staff to knock Bradford's feet off his staff, allowing Mikey to come in with a yell. Bradford tried to punch him, but Mikey turned his back, forcing Bradford to hit his shell, causing his hand to ache in pain before Mikey jumped up and finished it with an air-born double-kick to send Bradford flying.

"Bradford's out!" Mikey declared in victory.

Karai breathed a sigh in satisfaction as Rahzar's, Dogbound's, and Bradford's 'bodies' all faded away in a grid-like patter, revealing them to be holograms. "Even though they weren't real, that still felt good."

"They certainly fight like the real Bradford though, that much is certain." Elsa added as the dojo faded away in the same manner, revealing the whole thing to be nothing more than the Fugitoid's training deck onboard the Ulixies.

Raph shrugged. "Eh, not bad for holograms." He said as they began to leave the training deck where Honeycutt, Anna, April, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf all greeted them.

"Now that looked like fun." Anna commented.

"Yeah, three Bradfords for the price of one holo-trainer." April added.

"I was rooting for you all the way!" Olaf cheered.

Kristoff smirked. "Maybe we should give that thing a try, eh Sven?"

"Read my mind buddy." Sven shared his friend's smirk.

"Oh you'd love it!" Donnie told them as the group sat down on some nearby benches. "Solid holograms, ingenious!"

Karai shrugged a bit. "Eh, it felt a little off. Just didn't have the same feeling as fighting real people."

"Guessing after years of something like that, you notice that sort of thing, right?" Elsa guessed.

"Something like that." Karai replied.

"If you would like Karai, I can program a rematch where your opponents break bones." Fugitoid offered.

Karai actually looked like she was contemplating that scenario. "Hmm, maybe."

"I could probably use something like that to." Elsa said, surprising most of the group.

"Seriously?! You want people to break your bones?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well no, I don't want my bones broken!" Elsa quickly replied. "It's just, it feels good… in a way that I can actually use my powers without worrying about killing someone. So it gives me the chance to find better ways of using them in a fight."

The group seemed to understand what she was getting at. "Well, okay, just try not to push yourself too hard." Leo advised.

Mikey, Casey, and Olaf were all at a capsule-like device at the end of the room as an opening came out from the top and a suction-cup-like tool made its way toward Casey's forehead.

"My mighty mental powers command: a giant, double-meat, all-meat, burger meal!" The door in front of Casey opened to reveal a burger meal one would get at a fast food restaurant on Earth, causing Mikey and Olaf to gasp in wonder.

"We can make magic food!" Olaf climbed ontop of a chair as the same device attached to his head. "Please make me a really big ice-cream-cake!" In the same manner, a door opened to reveal an ice-cream cake, nearly identical to the one from Anna's birthday party, which Olaf was quick to begin eating.

"Dude! I love the think-a-food-machine! It's like _way_ less than 30-minutes-or-less!" Mikey sat down as he began to 'think' his own food just like Olaf and Casey. However, the product he received looked like garbage mixed with raw sewage, but Mikey ate it all the same.

Casey cringed in disgust. "Ugh! What is wrong with you Mikey!?" Even Olaf looked disturbed as he cautiously backed away.

Honeycutt walked towards Leo as he sat down with everyone else. "And we're you satisfied with the holo-training Leonardo?"

"Yeah, Fugitoid, it was cool and all." Leo said before getting to the important subject on everyone's minds. "It's just… we have six months to find the pieces of the Black Hole device before the Triceratons find them."

"That's right." Anna agreed. "Hey Raph, did you get a message from your girlfriend Mona Lisa if she found them?"

Though he could easily detect the teasing in her question, he answered with a serious expression. "Nada, guess they're having as much trouble as we are."

"I'm not surprised." Elsa said. "Given the Utroms hid the pieces away specifically to keep them away from the likes of the Triceratons and the Kraang, it only makes sense they'd be difficult to find." She turned towards the Fugitoid. "Professor Honeycutt, are we still tracking the Triceraton mother ship?"

The Fugitoid's robotic face had a blank expression, as he didn't answer the question.

"Uh… professor…. Are you alright?" Anna asked.

"…. Okay, okay! Big oops!" The Fugitoid exclaimed, as he quickly looked nervous. "I may have… possibly… lost… the Triceratons…"

That caused the group to either gasp in fear or look in anger.

"What?! You lost them?!" Karai questioned in anger. "What kind of scientist are you?!"

"You seen the size of that ship!?" Kristoff also exclaimed. "How do you loose something like that?!"

The group's attention was quickly caught by a series of alarms. "What's that?" Sven asked.

"A distress signal!" Donnie answered.

* * *

In less than a few minutes, the group ran to the bridge and they each took their respective stations as they caught view of the source of the signal. Some form of space craft in the middle of an asteroid field, but it was difficult to make out.

"Is it the Triceratons?" April asked.

"I don't think so. They're not the type to call for help." Sven noted.

The Fugitoid began to enhance the focus to give the crew a better view of the ship. "The distress call is coming from this ship." It had the appearance of a rocket that was broken complete in half.

"Whoa… that's some serious damage." Kristoff noted in surprise.

"Is there anyone still alive down there?" Elsa asked.

"Hard to tell." Donnie answered as he worked at his station. "I'm getting a lot of weird interference."

"Everyone gear up." Leo ordered the group. "We're getting a closer look."

"Aye-aye captain!" Sven saluted.

"Space rescue mission?" Casey questioned before he played an 'air-guitar'. "That is so heavy metal!"

* * *

After getting their space-suits on; Leo and Elsa led Raph, Anna, Kristoff, Mikey, Donnie, Olaf, April, Karai, Casey, and Sven into the asteroid field and toward the derelict ship. It wasn't too difficult to enter given the massive hole left from being split in half.

"Look at the size of all this." Leo noted in slight amazement as they hovered toward the opening.

"You think the asteroids did all this?" Elsa asked.

"Damage like this? I don't think so." Donnie replied as he and everyone else activated their gravi-boosters to stick their feet onto the ground of the ship.

As the group walked inside, Donnie activated his staff's scanner. "The hole looks like it was blasted from the inside out. Weird."

"Could there have been some sort of accident?" Kristoff asked.

"Maybe they were attacked from the inside." Raph guessed. "Or maybe the crew did it."

"Hello!" Anna called. "Anyone here?!"

"Don't be afraid!" Olaf called as well. "We're all friends! We can help you! Maybe give you some warm hugs to make you feel better!" Before anyone could respond, Olaf accidentally walked into a floating space suit, containing a dead body, causing him to scream and leap towards Elsa who caught him as she and everyone else had horrified expressions, upon looking upward at a large assortment of dead bodies.

"Are… are these guys all…?" Anna stuttered.

"I think so…" Elsa nodded, feeling both frightened and sad at all those who lost their lives here.

" _Sadly, there's no one left."_ Honeycutt told them via their radio. _"My sensors detect, no one alive onboard that ship."_

"What could have happened here?" Karai wondered as the group walked deeper into the ship.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Sven replied.

April shivered a bit as she held her arms. "So eerie. It's like a horror movie waiting to happen. I don't have to be psychic to get a bad feeling about this place."

"I have a bad feeling to." Casey said as he floated past all of them, lying on his back. "Like this is totally boring! I wish something non-boring would happen!"

Right as Casey said that, he saw a faint glow coming from the end of the hallway. As he floated towards it, the group found themselves distracted by Mikey.

"I got it! I bet they blew up the ship because of squirrelnoids!"

"Really Mikey?" Kristoff questioned as he slapped his hand on his helmet. "I mean… really?!"

"That idea is so stupid it makes my head blow up!" Raph was in agreement.

As they talked, Casey floated to the source of the glow: a large cube-like object emitting a faint cyan-colored glow. Whatever it was, it had the young delinquent almost in a trance.

"What's this…?" As he looked at it, he felt a hand creep on his shoulder.

"HISSS!" Karai jumped at him, sporting her serpent-face and tongue, causing him to scream and stumble with the cube before straightening himself out as Karai snickered at her joke.

"Awe, don't tell me the big-bad-Casey is scared." She teased as everyone gathered towards him.

Elsa noticed what he was holding "Hey uh Casey, what do you have there?"

"It's mine!" Casey coveted it to himself.

Olaf floated towards Casey as he held the mysterious cube closer. "It's glowing… it's kinda pretty…"

Casey shoved Olaf back. "Back off snowman!" His look faded into one of minor surprise as he noticed something behind the group. "Huh?"

Everyone turned around to see a floating spacesuit slowly floating toward them as the light in the helmet flickered on-and-off.

This sight made everyone even more uncomfortable than they already were. "Hello?" April asked as they all tensed up.

Its face suddenly lifted up to be a rotten and zombified face that gave a moaning roar; resulting in the group screaming and clinging toward one another. As she screamed, Elsa instinctively shot a bolt of her magic and froze the zombie completely. Donnie shined the light on his staff and saw that every corpse on the ship was now a zombie and looming over them.

"Wha… what the heck…?!" Kristoff uttered in total fright.

"Astro zombies…? Wicked!" Casey exclaimed, still holding the cube.

"This is no time to be an idiot Jones!" Sven exclaimed to him.

"Guys behind you!" Anna pointed behind them with horror-filled eyes as Casey, April, Raph, and Olaf turned around and saw more zombies coming in from behind.

"Lets get out of here!" Leo ordered everyone.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Karai agreed as they made a break for it.

Leo, April, Elsa, and Anna took the lead as they pulled out their laser guns and shot at the zombies in front of them, as opposed to Elsa who mirrored their actions with hand thrusts of her ice-magic. They had successfully managed to get head-shots on all the astro-zombies near them, while Elsa's powers froze them instantly and even a few of them shattered as well as their bodies seemed so fragile.

Mikey screamed as half a zombie clung onto him. "You're not getting my brain zombie!" He exclaimed as he tried to shove it off his back by ramming his back into a wall. But the wall gave out as two more zombies tried to grab him.

Karai however was quick to propel herself towards her youngest brother with her jet-pack and decapitate all three zombies with her sword. "Considering you don't have a brain, I'd say you're safe!" She told him, resulting in him glaring as they ran with the rest of the group.

Raph jumped in the air and used his electric sais to impale the head of one astro-zombie before falling down on another and crushing its head with his feet onto the ground. "Aw snap! Chuck two up for Raph!"

Sven ran and rammed down many of the astro-zombies in front of him. His antlers even cut a few of them in half. He even grabbed one by the feet and used the zombie's body as a makeshift weapon to beat back all the zombies on his sides before tossing it away. Casey and Kristoff both ran along with Donnie as they used their respective weapons to beat back several zombies as well.

Olaf screamed as he felt two zombies playing tug-of-war with his body, only for them to be encompassed by an ice-wave as they froze, which allowed Elsa to grab him and join with everyone else.

"Thanks Elsa."

"You're welcome." She nodded only to come to a screeching halt with everyone else as a wall of zombies blocked their only exit.

"We're trapped!" Leo exclaimed.

"No we're not!" Elsa ran forward and grabbed a stray zombie-head. She didn't have time to be grossed out as she charged a great deal of magic into it, causing it to grow a bright blue before chucking it at the wall of zombies, before it exploded in a brilliant flash; causing all the nearby zombies to freeze and shatter at the same time.

"Nice! Ice Queen is so metal!" Casey exclaimed as the group activated their jet packs and flew out of the ship as fast as they could, outpacing all the remaining astro-zombies.

Anna looked back and stuck her tongue out. "See you later zombies!" However, she quickly noticed a zombie's hand crawl up on her side, causing her to scream and brush it off before jet-packing away.

* * *

The group had made it back to the Ulixies in one piece and taken off their space suits for Honeycutt to get them decontaminated. The group was now dressed in their casual attire as they talked on the bridge of the ship.

"How odd." Honeycutt noted. "There hasn't been an astro-zombie-plague in 6,000 years."

"Wait, wait, wait hold on. That kind of thing has happened before?!" Kristoff exclaimed in mild shock/horror.

"Why yes." The Fugitoid replied. "You see, when the plague began, it encompassed several planet…"

Karai quickly covered Honeycutt's mouth (or at least the part on his robotic face that looked like a mouth) with her hand. "TMI Fugitoid!"

"Excuse me?"

"To much information." Kristoff translated.

"Oh, apologies."

Donnie looked at the data acquired at his station. "That ship's been beaming a distress call for decades."

"Well I say we just get out of here and forget this whole thing ever happened." Anna shivered. "I don't think I'm gonna sleep tonight."

"Well, somebody left behind this cool looking souvenir." Casey showed the mysterious glowing cube he acquired from the ship.

Fugitoid's optics widened. "Impossible. You found a hyper cube?"

"A what now?" Leo questioned as the group looked in surprise.

"A hyper cube." Olaf walked toward Casey, who kept the cube close to him. "That's a cool name. Can I hold it?"

Before Casey could say no, Honeycutt already had his hands on it, with Casey still holding on. "Hyper cubes are keys to a higher plane where fifth dimensional beings dwell." He tried to pull it away, but Casey still held on. "I'll be keeping this for now… putting it somewhere… safe… where it cannot… be opened…!"

He pulled Casey off the railing as he still held on. "It belongs to me!"

* * *

" _Chris Bradford stars as Chris Bradford in "Chris Bradford and his 2 Ruff Krew"! A Chris Bradford production."_

 _An animated Chris Bradford was seen with a young African American boy armed with a rocket launcher. "Lil' Rineo."_

 _A large, muscular, African American man exploded his arms outward to blow away all the ninja covering his body. "Master C."_

 _A sumo wrestler with glasses walked out of a fast-food joint with a bucket of chicken wings. He spotted a car with evil ninja riding on top as he threw a chicken wing at it, causing it to explode as he gave a hardy laugh. "And Sumo Glen!"_

 _The title screen popped up. "Chris Bradford and his 2 Ruff Krew!"_

 _A live-action Chris Bradford punched out a wooden board as he narrated the episode's plot. "Evil Ninja has enlisted Fake Master: a trickster and a master of disguise, to destroy us! We've got to find him, before he finds us!"_

 _The scene shifted back to animation as Bradford and his team have just beaten down a small army of ninja, along with them was an attractive blonde girl in Bradford's arms._

" _We've run out of enemies to destroy, and none of them were Fake Master." He turned to the girl in his arms. "What should we do, Felicia?"_

 _The girl giggled as they they kissed. Lil' Rineo's jaw dropped before Sum Glen covered his eyes as he shook his head._

 _The two pulled away as Bradford's eyes widened. "You've got… man breath!"_

 _The girl giggled again. "Oh Chris, you're so tough." She pushed him down. "And kinda stupid." She said as her voice shifted to a deep male one. In cartoon-style 'Felicia' pulled off her disguise to reveal it was really a man underneath._

" _It was me, all along! Fake Master!" He gave an evil laugh as he tossed the suit down._

" _Felicia?!" He held the rubber suit close. "For three years, I loved a rubber suit! NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Most of the group sat on a large coach as they saw this television show. Though most had wide-eyed blank expressions at it, Mikey and Olaf seem entranced in it as they had plenty of popcorn.

"I can't believe Chris Bradford had his own show back in the 80s." Mikey said as he laughed a bit. "It's so lame, it's awesome!"

"Don't give up Chris Bradford!" Olaf told them as he walked toward the flat-holographic screen. "You'll find love one day."

"I uh… just uh…. Wow. That's just…. Wow." Elsa stuttered, not really knowing what to think.

"Did you know he did something like this?" Anna asked Karai.

"I heard he did a show. But I never got around to watching it. Suddenly I'm glad I didn't."

"Well I got a bad feeling these two knuckle heads are gonna have us watch the whole series." Sven pointed towards Mikey and Olaf, still thoroughly engaged. "Right Kristof?" He noticed his friend wasn't with them. "Kristoff?"

Raph looked around a bit as well. "Hey uh… where's Casey?"

* * *

Professor Honeycutt walked through the large engine room of his ship, which was a massive chamber that surrounded a large energy tube in the center; it had many different layers of bridges that surrounded the whole thing as well. It seemed far too advanced for any normal life form to understand. But Honeycutt wasn't here for maintenance as he had the Hyper Cube in his hands.

He walked across a bridge of floating platforms towards a compartment at the end, which opened as he put the Hyper Cube inside. "You'll be safe in here for now." He then began to walk away. As he did however, he failed to notice Casey sneaking around the corner.

"Stupid robot. It's mine! I found it, I'm supposed to open it." He walked toward the compartment which opened for him, revealing the Hyper Cube, which Casey took and looked at as though it were his 'precious'.

"What'ch ya doing Jones?"

Casey stuttered as he quickly turned around, hiding the Hyper Cube behind him to face a suspicious Kristoff who had his arms crossed.

"Oh uh.. just… checking on all the cool alien engine stuff." Casey lied.

"Hmm, mmm." Kristoff nodded sarcastically. "So, what do you have behind your back?"

"Nothing!" Casey quickly exclaimed. "Just… a snack is all."

"Really? Well, I'm kinda hungry. So you wouldn't mind if I had some?" Kristof tried to reach behind Casey, only for him to move out of the way, but he stumbled on his feet and tripped, causing him to let go of the Hyper Cube, where it stumbled on the floor.

"I knew it!" Kristoff exclaimed as he walked up and took the cube in his hands. "You were trying to open this weren't you."

"So what if I was?! What about it?!" Casey exclaimed.

"You have no idea what this thing is! None of us do!" Kristoff argued. "For all we know, this is what destroyed that ship and turned all those people into zombies!"

"Back off ice-boy!" Casey shouted. "I found it! Finders-keepers!"

"Did you not just hear a word I said?!" Kristoff yelled back. "You know what? I'm gonna take this to Honeycutt and have him put it someplace safer." He was about to walk away, but Casey quickly grabbed the cube.

"I said it's mine!" Casey tried to pull it away, but Kristoff held onto it as they tried to wrestle and pull it away from one another. They tussled and pulled, struggling across the platform as Kristoff gave it a hard yank and with his superior strength, he pulled it out of Casey's arms.

But Casey quickly jumped onto Kristoff's back. "Are you crazy!?" Kristoff yelled as he tried to pull him off but Casey pulled him back, causing him to fall back. He tried to crawl for the cube, but Kristoff grabbed him by the waist.

"Must open! MUST OPEN!" Casey yelled as he reached his hand, that Kristoff was trying to hold back. But Casey reached out his index finger and pressed on the top of the Hyper Cube, causing it to glow brighter

Though Casey smiled in victory, Kristoff's face paled. Both of them had expressions of fear as the Hyper Cube began to vibrate as it lifted into the air. All the solid parts faded around it as it turned into some form of fifth-dimensional object that rotated and shifted between different colors. The two young men backed away as lightning began to emit from the object and blue smoke shot out from it.

"What the…!?" Kristof exclaimed as the blue smoke grew and a dark silhouette took form inside it. A pair of glowing red eyes were seen inside as a dark and loud laugh echoed from the mysterious being. The laugh grew louder as both Kristoff and Casey we're forced back and fell on their rears. A tentacle emerged from the smoke and loomed toward them, Casey in particular.

"Guys! What are you doing?!"

The two of them turned around to see Honeycutt, Leo, Elsa, Donnie, Raph, Anna, Mikey, Olaf, Sven, April, and Karai enter the engine room. Kristoff also looked in surprise as the smoke and the mysterious entity had vanished completely. But he quickly stood up.

"Casey opened up the Hyper Cube!" Kristoff exclaimed, causing Casey to punch Kristoff's arm, who punched back in retaliation.

"Wait… what?!" Elsa questioned.

"No, nonsense." Honeycutt stepped up toward the duo. "It is a highly advanced cosmic artifact. It cannot simply be opened…" He looked towards the empty Hyper Cube. "Ooooh, it is _extremely_ opened."

The Fugitoid felt a tap on the shoulder via a tentacle, causing Kristoff and Casey to back up, before it tapped on Honeycutt's other shoulder, causing him to turn there as well before the tentacle comically slapped the cyborg's face.

The group looked up to see the tentacle coming from a strange and oddly shaped creature. He had an oyster-shaped head anemone-like hair on top. He had two bulgy eyes with a pair of buckteeth and a humanoid body with blue skin and a tentacle for a left leg.

He popped down in front of the surprised and befuddled group. "Hello, hello, my friends!" He kissed Leo's whole face. "Good to see ya!" He shook a confused Kristoff's hand. "Nice to meet ya!" He offered a hand to Karai, who backed away keeping her own hand close to her blade. "Let me greet ya!" A spotlight shinned on him. "You can call me WYRM!" He introduced with fireworks exploding around him.

Pretty much everyone had no idea what to say to this, with the exception of a certain snowman. "Hello Mr. Wrym. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"One toasty-piping-hot hug coming up!" He stretched his arms and yanked Olaf to pull him into a hug, before busting into flames.

"OLAF!" Anna, Elsa, and April screamed in horror. But they both appeared back on the ground in the form of water before reforming.

"That was the warmest hug I'd ever experienced!" Olaf said in a tone of pure excitement.

The newly introduced Wyrm appeared in a puff of blue smoke behind Elsa and grabbed her by the shoulders, making her _very_ uncomfortable. "That's why I'm here. To make palls happy! Help you out! Give you some love!" His hands detached from his body and began to crawl over Elsa like spiders, causing her to scream slightly.

He appeared in the same manner upside down next to Donnie. "I'm the most powerful Wyrm in ten dimensions." He flexed his muscle and even provided a small mushroom cloud on his arm. Again, he popped up in a puff of blue smoke in between Anna and Mikey. "And all I wanna do is grant you three little wishes!" He pulled both Mikey and Anna in with his right arm as his left hand held up three fingers with the numbers 1, 2, and 3 appearing above as digits.

"Well technically two since Casey already made the first wish." Wyrm quickly added as he pulled out a projection screen and shot the 'film' from his eyes while motioning his hand to speak as he played the 'recording' of Casey.

" _Like this is totally boring! I wish something non-boring would happen!"_ The screen showed the Hyper Cube as it was on the ship, indicating that Wyrm heard it, before the screen shifted to show the astro zombies.

"Wait, you sicked those zombies on us?!" Karai questioned in anger towards Wyrm.

He held up his hands innocently. "All I did was grant a wish."

Sven then smacked Casey upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" Sven yelled.

"How was I supposed to know some space-genie was listening?!" Casey argued.

"Hold on I… just…. What… who or what are you?!" Elsa questioned to Wyrm as this was something completely new, even for her.

"It would appear that our new friend Wyrm is a fifth-dimensional being of sorts." Fugitoid explained.

"Translation please!" Leo urged.

"Since he exists in a fifth-dimensional plain, here in our third-dimensional reality, he is capable of bending reality as he sees fit." Honeycutt explained once more.

"So, basically, you can do pretty much anything?" Anna questioned to Wyrm.

"DING-DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!" Wyrm announced on a microphone before handing Anna a large golden trophy complete with more fireworks. Anna just had a blank and confused look on her face.

Wyrm appeared in front of the whole group once more with a piece of chalk in his hands. "Okay, so here are the rules." He began to draw in thin air as he drew a chalk-like drawing of a Turtle and a human with the number 2 above them. "You got two more wishes, and you gotta share em. We're living in hard economic times!"

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh!" Mikey and Olaf both raised their hands.

"You can never make a wish to get more wishes." Wyrm told them, already knowing their question as the chalk-drawings shook their fingers. "Against the rules."

"Awww!" Mikey and Olaf both lowered in disappointment.

"Last rule." Wyrm drew a new chalk drawing of himself in-between the chalk-Turlte and chalk-human. "You can never _ever_ wish to hurt a Wyrm." He said in a surprisingly threatening tone.

"So otherwise, we can wish for anything at all? Wow!" Donnie said in an amazed tone.

"I think we may have just hit the jackpot!" Kristoff stated with a smile. "Maybe getting the Hyper Cube wasn't a bad move after all."

"That's right! So, what's it gonna be?" Wyrm hovered in the air above the group as they all came together in a huddle.

"Oh this is so exciting." Anna could barley contain her excitement. "I'm so excited I don't know what to wish for! Does anyone have any ideas!?"

"So obviously we'll wish for an endless supply of comic books…" Mikey began. "Oh, oh, a space surf board! Yes!"

"No, we only have two wishes." Elsa said, getting very serious. "We have to think this very carefully."

"The first wish has gotta be save Earth, right? Stop the Triceratons!" Raph said, having the right idea.

"Does that count as two wishes?" Leo questioned.

"Then we'll be careful with our wording." Sven said. "Let's just wish the Black Hole generator out of existence! Our will mission will be over and we can go home!"

"We could wish for universal peace throughout the galaxy!" April suggested. "That would cover just about everything, right?"

"I'm with you on that one April! Universal peace!" Anna quickly agreed.

"Hold on, wishes are tricky business." Karai interjected. "We're gonna have to be _very_ specific."

"How about something important, like Casey Jones becomes the ultimate super hero in the universe!" Casey exclaimed.

"You already wasted a wish on the space zombies!" Kristof told him. "You don't get another one!"

"Oh, I got it! The perfect wish!" Olaf announced. "Free hugs! For everyone in the whole universe!"

Pretty much everyone lowered their eyelids at Olaf's suggestion, though Elsa, Anna, and April looked at him with sympathy.

"Olaf, what part of take this seriously did you not understand?" Donnie questioned. "You're sweet and all, but sometimes I wish you actually had a brain!... oops!"

Everyone gasped. "Donnie!" Leo exclaimed, but it was too late.

Wrym began to laugh as he shot a beam of energy right at Olaf as he began to lift into the air. The snow around him turned a bright blue as his eyes glowed a bright white with the atomic symbol of the element Hydrogen appearing on his forehead. As Olaf's eyes glowed he began to see… _everything!_ The big bang that created the universe, a fire lighting from a match, a solar eclipse, asteroids colliding, a raindrop on water, a hawk soaring, a baby crying, and even a nuclear explosion.

Olaf looked around as he hovered in the air and spoke in a British accent. "Dear lord… I can see everything!" He saw multiple formulas and equations as they poured into his mind. "Every molecule, every electron, proton, and neutron! I've just calculated the total amount of dark matter molecules that erupted from the universe's inception, to Einstein's relative theory and how time is the one unassailable force in the cosmos! I… am… Olaf! THE ULTIMATE MIND IN ALL OF REALITY!"

Everyone's jaws dropped as their eyes were nothing more than white circles.

"What have I done?" Donnie uttered.

Anna slowly approached the hovering snowman. "Olaf… is… is that you? Do… do you still like warm hugs?"

"Hugs are illogical." Olaf said simply, causing Anna to gasp before fainting, however Kristof was quick to catch her.

"Oh dear god." Elsa looked in horror at the new Olaf.

"Okay, okay nobody panic." April got everyone's attention. "We still have the third wish, we can fix everything."

Wyrm's eyes bulged out toward April as the rest of his body quickly caught up. "Of course you can, you just need to wish. So what's it gonna be?"

The group said nothing as they looked amongst themselves.

"What's wrong? You scared of a tinny, tiny, wish?" Wyrm asked as he literally shrunk himself, but Leo held his hand up.

"Hold up, before we make anymore wishes, we're gonna discuss this carefully." Leo said.

"That's right." Elsa was in agreement. "You said we can't get anymore wishes after this; so we have to make this last one count."

Wrym did not seem happy with their response. "You can have all the power in the universe, but you wanna discuss it?!" He disappeared in a puff of blue smoke before it felt like the entire ship came to a grinding halt as the group fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Kristoff questioned.

"We've hit something!" The Fugitoid stated as the group stood up.

* * *

The entirety of the group ran onto the bridge and looked out the main window to something that made them audibly gasp in terror.

"What… what… what are we looking at?!" Sven exclaimed.

"The stars… they're gone!" Donnie couldn't believe what he was seeing, what any of them were seeing. It actually looked like the inside of the ship from the window, with some form of a blue line across.

The hovering Olaf looked in his hands at the empty Hyper Cube and spotted what appeared to be a tiny version of the Ulixies inside it. "Incredible." He uttered in his British accent.

Everyone screamed as they saw Olaf's face from the window. "GIANT EYEBALL!" Mikey screamed.

Olaf, with his new omnipotent intelligence, suddenly figured it out. "We have somehow been trapped inside and outside the Hyper Cube simultaneously! We are trapped in a fifth dimensional prison! Inconceivable!"

Wyrm was casually leaning on one of the stations on the bridge. "I find that being inside a fifth dimensional prison really focuses the mind. NOW MAKE A WISH!"

"Hold on a minute! Why are you so insisting on us making a wish?" Karai question. "From the sound of it, you really want us to."

"She's right." Elsa realized before glaring at him. "What are you playing Wrym?! What are you trying to do, because I don't think you're really here to help us!"

"You can wish for anything you want!" Wrym exclaimed as he zoomed into Elsa's face. "You could be immortal, you could bring people back to life, you could rule the cosmos, you can do literally anything! Make up your little mind and make a the dang wish!"

"One moment please." The Fugitoid got everyone's attention as he brought up a three-dimensional-screen showing holographic images of three different beings. One was Wyrm, another appeared to be a green genie-like creature crossed with a goblin. The third one had the head of a horse with one long fang, a deer antler, on the left a goat-horn on the right, a goat's beard, the body of a snake, with a lion paw, an eagle claw, a lizard leg, and a goat leg, a bat wing, a bird wing, and a long snake-like tail.

"Our friend Wyrm here is one of the three Reality-Bending-Creators of Chaos!"

"Creator of Chaos?! That doesn't sound good." Anna gulped.

"It isn't." The Fugitoid continued. "They were put into fifth dimensional prisons long ago and scattered throughout the cosmos. Although it says one of them was actually imprisoned in stone in some other dimension…" Suddenly Honeycutt was zapped with lightning, causing him to short circuit as his body fell onto the ground.

"Professor!" Many of them shouted in shock.

"Granting…. All three wishes… frees the Wyrm of his prison forever…" The Fugitoid finished as the Wyrm gave an evil laugh with a storm cloud forming above him.

Casey's face was the first to turn into a scowl. "Dude tricked me into jailbreaking him! Oh that is so not cool!"

All the Turtles drew their weapons, as did Karai, while Elsa readied her magic. "Forget it Wyrm! You'll never get a third wish out of us!" Leo declared.

Wyrm continued to laugh as the four Turtles were the first to leap towards him, but he shot his fingers and zapped them with a bolt of lightning before he caught their fallen forms and rolled them up into a ball.

"Maybe this will knock some sense into ya!" He rolled them along the wall like a boiling ball before rebounding along the side with a baseball bat and a Yankees hat, he batted them away and they slammed into the wall.

Elsa shot an ice-wave at him, which he Wyrm limboed under as Elsa shot her hands forward to shoot a beam of her magic just as Wyrm took the form of a dragon and shot fire-breath to intercept her attack, but this left her vulnerable as his newly acquired tail shot at her, forming a fist with brass-knuckles to knock Elsa back.

Sven, Kristof, and Casey yelled as they charged at him, but Wyrm had formed his left hand into a cartoon sledgehammer, which he inflated to comedic size by blowing into his right thumb.

"Wyrm feels like causing a little chaos!"

The three skidded to a halt at the size of his hammer and tried to run only for him to already smash it on top of the trio, causing them to be flattened like in a cartoon.

"Know what I'm saying?!"

Karai tried to get the drop on him from behind as she used her agility and stealth to try and cut his head off, but Wrym's head appeared out of his own butt as his tongue shot out and ensnared Karai before tossing her to the recovering Elsa.

Anna and April tried to shoot their laser guns at him as he dodged the laser fire as though he were made of rubber.

"Olaf you're super smart now! Any ideas how to take him down?!" Anna questioned to the hovering Olaf as he sat in a meditative position and tried to come up with a solution.

Wyrm opened his mouth to literally eat the laser fire before turning around and shooting them out of his butt at the two girls, forcing them to take cover.

"That is wrong on so many levels!" April exclaimed.

Sven charged and tried to ram at Wyrm as he twirled and suddenly appeared in a matador's costume while holding a red cape. "Torro! Torro!" Right as Sven was about to hit him, Wyrm tossed the flag to reveal a brick-wall, which Sven slammed into face-fist. "Olle!"

Raph tried to tackle him, but Wyrm flipped above him as Leo tried to slice his katanas blades at him, but Wyrm disappeared and re-appeared with a pirate's hat and sword. "Arrg! Captain Wrym gotta deal with a mutiny!" He parried his sword against Leo and Raph's blades before spinning like a top to smack them all back.

Elsa erected multiple ice-spikes from the ground and shot them at Wyrm at inhumane speeds, but he quickly melted his body to avoid them and quickly appeared behind Elsa. "Didn't mommy tell you not to play with sharp things?" He teased before he opened his mouth to shoot spears at Elsa, who scream as she erected an ice-wall to block them as Wyrm continued to laugh.

Karai's anger had reached an all-time high. "I've had enough of this!" Her eyes turned into slits as she took up her mutant snake-form and hissed before zooming straight at Wyrm who turned around and took the appearance of a snake charmer and began to play a flute that began to lull Karai, causing her to stop her advance.

Anna tried to shoot at Wyrm with her laser gun, but Wyrm had quickly grabbed Karai's snake form and twisted her body into a lasso as he took up a cowboy's hat. "This town ain't big enough for the two of us!" He ensnared Anna in his 'Karai-laso' and twirled her in the air.

"GOONGALA!" Casey pucked multiple photon pucks at Wrym as Elsa shot more ice-bolts and April shot her pistol but Wyrm waved the ensnared Anna and Karai like mace as he jumped into the air to avoid their attacks and smashed all five of them together.

Leo slashed at Wrym multiple times with his katana blades, but he avoided all of them with ease. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie all joined in as he quickly shrunk himself down and all four Turtles slammed into each other in comical fashion.

Sven actually tackled Wrym from behind as Kristof tried to land a punch at him, but Wyrm twirled around like a tornado before shooting them out toward the wall. He then hopped on his tail like a spring.

"Why even bother fighting me you dweebs! I'm too tough for ya!" He gloated, but right as he landed he was quickly frozen from the bottom up till he froze completely, courtesy of Elsa as both her hands were on the ground. Leo came in with a yell and a sword slice, shattering Wyrm to pieces.

"Did you get him?" Elsa asked.

"I hope so." Leo replied.

Several of the frozen pieces of Wyrm however suddenly turned into smaller and tinier Wryms as they all laughed in a high-pitched voice, much to Leo and Elsa's shock. But before they could even react, they all jumped right at the two and morphed into one larger Wrym, specifically his mouth and began to swallow them whole.

Anna covered her mouth in visual horror. She looked below her and saw the rest of the frozen pieces turning into more tiny Wryms that merged into the top of Wyrm's head that began to bounce after her till it began to devour her from the top, causing her to scream.

"HELP! SOMEONE GET HIM OFF ME!"

Everyone else tried to rush in and help their friends, but several tentacles lashed out from the part devouring Elsa and Leo and ensnared them before spinning and slamming them hard against the wall. Leo and Elsa found themselves completely devoured as that part of Wyrm transformed into a rocket ship, both their faces sticking out on either side. The rocket shot up before spinning around the room, creating smoke everywhere.

Kristof slammed his fist onto the ground. "Wish I had some kind of Anti-Wyrm cannon!"

Everyone gasped. "Kristoff NO!" Sven shouted.

A flash of light appeared above Kristoff as it took the form of a large, highly advanced laser gun, complete with an Anti-Wyrm symbol on the side. It fell into Kristoff's hands as he smirked, almost evilly.

"Now that's more like it."

All the pieces of Wyrm vanished, freeing Elsa, Anna, and Leo in the process, as they reappeared as one single Wrym as he begged on his knees in front of Kristoff pointing the Anti-Wyrm gun at him.

"Oh no! Please!" Wyrm begged as Kristoff primed the gun. "Don't blast me! I know I was a little rude, a little whacky, a little what-the-f!" He cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"Should have thought with that before you tried to mess with us like that." Kristoff said. "Say goodnight!" He pulled the trigger, but what came out of the gun was not a super destructive laser cannon, but a flag with the word 'BANG' on it.

"What… I what?!" Kristoff uttered in disbelief as he looked at the so-called weapon as his face gave an expression of frustration. "No! That's not fair! I made a freaking wish!"

Wrym had a naughty smirk on his flamboyant face. "Of course it's fair. Remember?! Last rule!" He produced a Wyrm-hand-puppet that spoke in his voice. "You can never, ever, make a wish to hurt a Wyrm."

Suddenly the whole ship began to vibrate as Wyrm gave another evil laugh. The Hyper Cube began to shake and vibrate as Wyrm stretched his hand to take it while stretching his left-leg-tentacle to grab Honeycutt and turn him back on.

"Bleep! And now Wyrm is free to rule the cosmos!"

Wyrm dropped the now useless Hyper Cube. "Yeah! That's the fun part!" He crushed it beneath his foot. "Come on, I'll show you!"

By destroying the Hyper Cube he also freed the Ulixies from the prison he put on it, now that it mattered anymore since Wyrm was completely free.

"Space is much to crowded!" Wyrm began to think. "I think I might just… snap my fingers and erase half of the universe's population!" He shouted before he contemplated again. "Nah, that's already been done. Oh, I know!"

Wyrm faced the window as he pulled out a conductor's music baton and tapped Fugitoid's head a bit. "How about something a bit more flashy!" He then began to 'conduct', with Mozart playing in the background as he flashed his baton, causing several different planets and stars to explode all across the universe, creating a flashy show around the Ulixies ship.

All the heroes could only look in horror as Wyrm laughed and incited chaos all across the known universe. Blowing up whole planets, crashing them together, and even imploding them, incidentally killing billions of lives. Jaws dropped and white circular eyes were the only expressions they could all give as they saw this madness.

They gave into desperation as they made a last-ditch effort to stop Wrym as they charged at him with everything they had, even Elsa was prepared to cast all the magic at her disposal; but Wrym pointed his baton at them, causing them to stop before tossing them towards Olaf who continued to hover and observe, as he wasn't fazed in the least bit, despite everything that just happened.

"Damn it!" Kristof slammed his fist on the ground. "Why did I make that last stupid wish!?"

"You gave into your desperation, that is why." Olaf put simply.

"Can you blame me!?" Kristoff cried out. "There's gotta be something we can do!"

"Unfortunately, no. There is nothing we can do." Olaf said. "I have calculated exactly fourteen million, six hundred and five different scenarios. Each of them ends with Wrym ruling the cosmos, and all of us being dead. All, save one."

That caught everyone's attention. "Wait… one scenario?"

"Yes, one where not all of us are dead." Olaf said as he began to hover towards Wyrm. "This being is, without question, the most powerful creature in existence. So it would only seem logical that I, the most intelligent being in existence, to join him." He turned to them with an almost evil smile.

Everyone gasped as Wyrm appeared next to the intelligent and treacherous Olaf. "Ha!"

"Wha… what..?!" Elsa uttered, not believing the words that just came out of Olaf's mouth.

"Olaf, what are you doing?!" Anna almost cried.

"The smartest thing at the moment, my dear Anna." Olaf answered. "Allying with the Omni-powerful Wyrm."

Said reality-bending creature laughed before opening his mouth and engulfing the whole group into darkness. As the group looked around, there was a bright flash of light before they suddenly found themselves within Elsa's Ice Palace back in Arendelle.

"Who's ready for a warm, body-crushing hug?"

This came from a large creature that bore a strong resemblance to Marshmallow, the only difference it bore Olaf's head, which was as large as Marshmallow's, including his own fangs, which bore a sinister smile as this new being charged at the group of stunned heroes.

They were unable to defend themselves at all as he swiped his arm at them to knock them all back before stomping his foot onto them, causing the icy-floor to shatter underneath them where they screamed and fell into a seemingly black abyss before landing on the streets of New York city where they were greeted by several Ice Dragons from their previous adventure on the Ice Moon, all of them perched on the roofs, and each of them bearing Olaf's face.

All they could do was scream and run as the creatures charged at them, blasting more blue fire from their jaws, all while laughing. They tried to split off into groups, but each group seemed to be in an equal amount of danger.

Donnie, April, and Kristoff ran along a basket ball court and tried to make their way down an alley, only to find their path blocked by another Marshmallow-Olaf creature reaching toward them with an evil laugh.

Raph, Karai, and Sven jumped from car-to-car along a street with Casey skating alongside them; the four of them were in a full retreat as they were being chased by a swarm of the tiny snowmen accidentally created by Elsa during Anna's birthday, all of which also had Olaf's face with icy-fangs, and swarmed just like the Rat King's own rat army.

Leo, Elsa, Anna, and Mikey all screamed as they ran down a street with several of the Olaf-Ice-Dragons right at their heels. Elsa couldn't even use her powers right now so the best thing they could do was run as fast as they could, the icy-fire burning right at their heels.

All three parties eventually meet at a three-way-intersection with all the Olaf-ice-monsters coming at them from all sides before they all roared and charged at them. The group screamed as they closed their eyes and waited for the end to come. Surprisingly, it never did. When they opened their eyes again, the whole group found themselves back on the bridge of the Ulixies with the intelligent Olaf and Wyrm right beside him.

"See? My wishes we're great!" Wyrm told them. "Look what you could have had." He motioned to the hovering and smirking Olaf. "I'll tell you what little snow-man. You and I will rule the universe, together."

"I agree, that is the most logical choice." Olaf said as the two of them shook hands.

"You stupid…. Arrogant…. Treacherous little…" Karai growled.

"Stupid crap-smelling excuse for a snowman!" Casey shouted. "Warm hugs my butt!"

Wyrm appeared on the railing behind the group as he addressed his new 'partner'. "First, I need a little proof of your loyalty. Destroy your old friends!"

"As you wish, Wyrm. I'll wipe them from the face of existence!" Olaf said with a wide and evil smile.

Anna and Elsa couldn't contain just how hurt they were; both of them on the verge of tears. "Olaf… I… how… how could you…?" Anna cried.

"However, if I am to accomplish such a task, I will need a wish. To make their end as spectacular as possible." Olaf said, his stick-arms behind his back.

Wyrm contemplated. "Hmmm, fine. You get a wish-bonus!" He granted him one free wish as he gave him a pat on the back while the hovering Olaf loomed over the frightened and hurt group.

"Olaf… I…." Tears fell down from Elsa's face as they all backed away. "Please… don't do this! Please!"

"I… wish…." Olaf's smile turned into a genuine one as he gave Elsa a wink, surprising her as he turned around and pointed at Wyrm. "…That we had never found that infernal Hyper Cube to begin with!"

Wyrm laughed before he realized what Olaf just said. "WHAT?!" He popped up in shock. "You… you… you can't wish that!"

"Unless this wish physically harms you, yes I can." Olaf told him.

The Turtles and Sven all cheered, as did Kristof and Casey. Karai however looked confused. "I… you… tricked him?!"

Olaf turned around and explained. "I told you, I calculated exactly fourteen million, six hundred and five different scenarios. Only one outcome ended in our favor: my deception."

"You.. you we're on our side the whole time!" Anna cheered, tears of joy falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier though, there was no other way." Olaf said before he looked down in disappointment. "The only draw-back is, I'll be an idiot again after this." but Elsa pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, but you'll always be the lovable Olaf we all know, no matter how smart you are." She told him with tears of joy coming down her eyes.

Wyrm could only stutter, realizing he had just been bested. "Bu..bu…bu… but if you never found the cube, then none of this ever happened and…" he gave a cry of despair as Elsa and Olaf approached him with triumphant looks on both their faces.

"Rules are rules, Wyrm." Elsa gloated. "You gave Olaf a wish…"

"…And now you must grant it!" Olaf gloated as well.

Wyrm tried to hold his mouth shut, but he could not fight the compulsion. "Nnnn… no… no… No! Your…your…your wish… is my… COMMAND!"

 ***FLASH!***

* * *

April shivered a bit as she held her arms. "So eerie. It's like a horror movie waiting to happen. I don't have to be psychic to get a bad feeling about this place."

"I have a bad feeling to." Casey said as he floated past all of them, lying on his back. "Like this is totally boring! I wish…"

"WAIT!"

Olaf suddenly flew through the crowd and clung to Casey's helmet, both their helmets touching as he looked at Casey with wide eyes.

"Don't. Say. Anything!" Olaf exclaimed as he turned to the surprised group. "No one make any wishes!"

"Wait… what? Why? Olaf is… is something wrong?" Anna asked him.

Olaf however looked just about as confused as everyone. "I… don't really know. I just had this feeling that…. Something crazy was going to happen. The bad kind of crazy."

"You sure you didn't just hit your head or something?" Raph asked, not really getting it.

"Okay, no wishes. Now would you get off me little snow-dude?" Casey told the little snowman as he still clung to Casey's helmet.

"Oh, sorry." He let go and hovered to the ground.

Karai sighed. "This place is completely empty, and it's giving me the creeps. Let's just get out of here."

"Yeah, I'm right there with ya." Kristoff was in agreement.

" _My sensors detect nothing left alive on that ship."_ Honeycutt told them via their radio-links. _"You should all return immediately. I believe I may have a lead on the Triceraton Mother Ship."_

"Finally, some good news!" Sven stated stated as the group began to leave as they all jet-packed out of the derelict ship, Elsa and Leo being among the last. Elsa stopped for a second.

"Hey, uh, did you just hear something?" She looked back a bit.

"No. You okay Elsa?" Leo asked her.

She shook her head. "Yeah, just had a weird sense of déjà vu." Both of them left the ship with the others.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Wyrm exclaimed, still trapped in the Hyper Cube at the very back of the derelict ship where no one would ever hear him, freedom having slipped through his grasp, probably for all eternity. "COME BACK AND MAKE A WISH! YOU HEAR ME?! LET ME OUTTA HERE!

 **Done.**

 **Well that was certainly fun. Olaf saved the day everyone! Points to our favorite living snowman!**

 **Oh, also for some fun, I slipped in a few references from other shows/movies into this as well (three to be specific, but one movie had two), take a guess as to what they were :)**

 **Up next, our beloved gang of heroes meet another new enemy in space, one with a 'steely' appetite (Pun intended). See you soon with the next update.**


	11. The Outlaw Armaggon!

**Hey everyone thanks again for waiting. We have yet another update to our heroes' journey through space as they encounter another new formidable enemy. And….**

 **I have nothing else to say. So then, let us begin.**

 **The Outlaw Armaggon!**

The infamous Lord Dregg stood on an icy pillar on some random ice planet just outside his own personal transport, the Hornettron. This was a meeting place for someone very special he hadn't spoken to in quite sometime; he'd only call this individual if he needed assistance in either gathering something very valuable, or killing an enemy that had insulted him. He wouldn't have to wait too long as his contact had arrived.

What appeared to be a gigantic mechanical shark had flown down from the sky and toward Dregg before it stopped and unfolded, it revealed a large humanoid shark covered in scars with the mechanical parts on his body serving as some kind of armor.

"Armaggon, it's been a long time." Dregg greeted.

"You got a job for me Dregg?" The being apparently named Armaggon questioned.

"Four humanoid turtles, along with an odd cyrokinetic terran female, they have managed to elude me. So I'm calling upon your special talents." The Insect Lord explained.

"Oh I got talents alright." Armaggon said. "You want em dead, or alive?"

"Bring me the shells of the Turtles." Lord Dregg instructed. "But I want the cyrokinetic female brought to me alive, her power could be most useful to me. You can eat all the pink-skinned terrans they travel with for all I care."

Armaggon licked his lips. "Hadn't had primate in a long time."

"Make sure you deliver Armaggon."

"With pleasure." The bounty hunter said before he transformed and flew off into the sky.

Dregg looked up with sadistic glee. "Turtle creatures, ice-female, you are about to meet a whole new form of pain." He said with a vile chuckle

* * *

The Ulixies hovered through space as Leo, Raph, Karai, and Kristoff were all at the controls on the side; despite never being in a spaceship before, the last one especially, the Fugitoid gave them a basic run down on how to work the ship's scanners, but that didn't mean it wasn't frustrating.

"Uh…I don't think I found anything…" Kristoff said, as he didn't fully understand some of the data.

Karai looked over what he was looking at. "You just looked at that same quadrant fifteen minutes ago." She commented.

"Hey, give me a break; they don't teach you how to work a spaceship in Arendelle." He commented.

"Knock it off you two." Leo told them. "Anything on your end Raph?"

"Nada." Raph shook his head before looking behind to see the rest of the group gathered together in a circle. "Why do they get to mess around? They should be helping us find the Triceratons."

"Fugitoid's testing out April's psychic powers and studying Elsa's magic." Leo explained.

"Unless you want Mikey and Olaf to mess around with this stuff." Karai told the red-clad turtle who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, if it means helping us to find that black-hole-thing, let them go nuts." Kristoff agreed with everyone else.

The group consisting of Elsa, April, Donnie, Anna, Mikey, Sven, Olaf, and Casey had gathered around the Fugitoid as he had three spheres hovering in the air in front of the youngest redhead.

"Okay April, in which of the spheres have I placed your tessen?" Professor Honeycutt tested.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Olaf raised his stick hand.

"Olaf, it's sweet that you want to help, but he's testing April, you have to let her figure it out on her own." Anna told the snowman who seemed to get it as he nodded.

April meanwhile let her mind go blank as she began to 'see' through another field of vision so-to-speak. She looked through the three spheres and spotted her tessen in the sphere on the far left.

"That one." She pointed to it.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!" The Fugitoid congratulated. "Excellent!" The spheres vanished into digital matter, allowing April to retrieve her weapon as everyone else cheered.

"That was the one I guessed!" Olaf cheered. "April, you're so smart."

"Course she is little snow-dude, a lot smarter than Donnie there." Casey jabbed.

"Which is still a lot smarter than you Jones." Donnie fired back.

"Aw snap!" Mikey commented.

"Knock it off you two." Sven told them.

"Now then, let us move onto you, your majesty." The Fugitoid crouched as Elsa sat on a small rise as she held her hands close together and generated a small amount of her own magic in the form of a surge of cyan energy with small pieces of snow swirling around it.

"Well Professor?" Elsa asked.

The Fugitoid began to scan it with his robotic eyes as he looked in amazement. "Fascinating. It appears to be some form of energized hydrogen and oxygen, the basic components that make up water, snow, and ice. The ability to gather those elements is simple enough, but the energy that binds them together like this… I've seen many things throughout my life, but I haven't seen anything like this before."

The robotic scientist stood up as he continued. "Just being able to create your own ice and snow is amazing enough, but to be able to give it life and sentience, I can't tell you just how incredible that is. Your abilities, as well as April's are marvels waiting to be unlocked."

"Thank you Professor Honeycutt." Elsa said. "It really means a lot to hear you say that."

"Well he's telling the truth Elsa." Anna sat down next to her elder sister. "Your powers are amazing!"

"I know, I know, you keep reminding me." Elsa playfully said.

"Well thanks again for your help, Professor." April also thanked Honeycutt. "You really know a lot about this stuff, especially the human brain."

"Since it's the only part of my original body I have left, I have done extensive research on brain matter: neurophysiology."

"By any chance, is that also connected to emotion?" Elsa asked.

"To an extent." Honeycutt answered.

"Because, if it helps, that does affect my powers." Elsa began to explain. "Whenever I'm calm, focused, or happy I can control it. But if I get upset or angry… well… let's just say frostbite would be the least of your worries."

"That would be an understatement." Sven commented before Anna gave a small glare and slapped the mutant reindeer on his arm.

"Hmm." The Fugitoid put his robotic fingers to his face. "So your powers are also based on your emotional state, interesting."

"You never fully explained how you became a cyborg, dude." Casey pointed out.

If he could, the Fugitoid would have given a sigh before he spoke. "Well then, allow me to enlighten you." He began to tell his story as everyone, including Leo, Karai, Raph, and Kristoff, began to listen. "I am from D'Hoonnib, a planet of humanoid scientists obsessed with penetrating the highest truths of the universe. I was working on a new form of psionic technology when our friends, the Triceratons, came looking for me. The Triceratons attacked because I refused to build them weapons; they were furious, destroying everything in sight. My robot-assistant placed my own brain inside its own robot body: it saved my life. Man merged with machine, and I was reborn! Beep-beep."

He showed his organic brain that hovered around for emphasis. Everyone had listened to the whole story and we're all quite fascinated to say the least.

"When the Triceratons found out I was still alive, they deemed my a criminal: a fugitive android."

"Hence the name, Fugitoid." Karai said upon realization.

Olaf and Mikey found themselves looking at Honeycutt's hovering brain. "Wow, so this is what a brain looks like." The living snowman said with a smile.

Mikey poked it and giggled like a child. "Spongy." Both he and Olaf began to poke it and laugh like children.

"Hey, if either of you guys had brains, would you want somebody poking it!" Raph chastised them.

"Raph come on." Anna told him.

"Well to be fair, I wouldn't want anyone touching my brain." Kristoff said.

"That goes double for me." Sven added.

Honeycutt however laughed slightly. "It's alright, it tickles." He retracted his brain and sealed it once more before his mood became a bit grimmer. "But I do have a great fear of loosing my humanness." He looked at his robotic hands. "I don't want to be thought of as 'just a machine'."

Elsa placed her hand on one of his. "I know exactly how that feels." She began as she recalled some painful memories of her own. "For most of my life, I feared the same way. My magic made me feel like I… was less human than everyone else. I worked hard to conceal them because I was afraid of what people would think and also… that I might hurt those closest to me. When people did find out, some didn't take to it very well, even called me a monster." She sighed as most of the grouped looked at her in sympathy as Anna put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "But, I met plenty of good people who helped me to see otherwise. So when I tell you that all of us don't see you as 'just a machine, you know I'm telling you the truth. I get it, everyone here gets it."

The Fugitoid gave a grateful look to the Ice Queen. "Thank you, your highness. I am truly touched by your kindness."

Elsa smiled back. "Please, just call me Elsa. All my friends do."

However, the happy moment was brought to a screeching halt as the whole ship vibrated, getting everyone's attention.

"What the heck was that?!" Sven exclaimed as the group got up and everyone ran to their respective stations.

"Are we under attack?!" Karai questioned.

"The Triceratons?!" Kristoff also exclaimed.

Honeycutt worked at the central controls of the bridge. "No, it's not the Triceratons, but there is something attacking our ship!"

"Well if it ain't the horn-heads, then what is it?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Donnie, can you see anything?" Leo asked his brother as he worked at his own station's controls.

"I can't pinpoint it, but something's out there!" Donnie stated.

They were hit again as the front window-screen on the bridge began to get images of what appeared to be a mechanical shark swarming around the Ulixies.

"What is it?" April asked.

"Wait… is that… a shark?!" Anna questioned in surprise. "Okay, now I've seen everything!"

"A space shark?" Casey stated in joyous exclamation. "Wicked! It's like more metal than Vikings on motorcycles…" He was cut off as the ship was rocked again.

"Were in space, how can there be a shark trying to eat our ship?!" Elsa questioned.

"I don't think it's an actual shark, but maybe some kind of ship _shaped_ like a shark?" Karai tried.

"Really?" Sven questioned.

"You got a better explanation?" Karai shot back.

It wasn't just any space-shark however. It was Armaggon, who used his mechanical covering like a torpedo to zoom around the ship and bite down with razor sharp and powerful mechanical jaws to bite off parts of the ship before zooming around and biting at a different apart with the intent on taking apart the Ulixies bit by bit.

They saw Armaggon come in quickly before it bit off the camera and the screen turned to static.

"Were gonna need a bigger ship." Kristoff said.

"So um… I'm guessing this shark-guy… _doesn't_ want hugs?" Olaf wondered.

"Hey, you're learning." Raph commented.

"Captain Leo, what are your orders?" Mikey asked, only to get no response. The group looked around and saw that Leo was gone. "Um… Leo?"

Elsa also noticed someone else from their group was missing. "Where's Karai?"

* * *

As it turns out, Leo and Karai had both donned their space-suits and went outside the Ulixies, using their hoover-boots to stick to the haul of the ship as they were both tied to a teather. Leo bore a laser katana in one hand and a laser gun in the other, while Karai bore a single short laser blade of her own, both of them back-to-back.

" _Leo?! Karai?! What are you two doing!?"_ Elsa practically screamed at them in worry over the radio.

"Getting that freak off our ship, that's what were doing." Karai said as she spotted Armaggon and quickly flew towards him and landed a kick on his mechanical body to knock him off, leaving him vulnerable for Leo to shoot his laser pistol at him, forcing him to fall back.

"Back-to-back!" Leo exclaimed as he and Karai brought their backs together and kept their eyes peeled for the vicious predator lurking somewhere out there.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Karai told her brother. "He's out there." She looked around and spotted something, her eyes widened. "Six O'clock!"

Armaggon came in just as Karai shouted, immediately Leo slashed his blade above Karai, just barley grazing Armaggon as he flew above them. He quickly turned around and shot towards both of them as they readied their blades.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the ship, Donnie was searching through the Ulixies' data-base for the identity of their new attacker. They managed to get a match as his profile popped up on the main screen.

"Whoa, that's a big shark." Anna commented with wide eyes as she saw his image.

"Armaggon." Donnie began to read his profile. "Bounty hunter, space assassin, wanted in 87 star systems."

"Yep, this guy is _no_ hugger." Olaf said in a fearful gulp.

"A bounty hunter?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Why do I have a feeling that Dregg-guy was behind this?"

"Agreed, he is far too dangerous." Fugitoid said as he contacted the two fighters outside. "Leonardo, Karai, we should definitely avoid confronting this creature."

" _A bit too late for that Fugitoid!"_ Karai said in between grunts. _"He's gonna eat up the ship if we don't stop him!"_

"Guys you have to get it back in now!" Elsa told them with worry.

" _We got this! Just…"_ Leo couldn't finish as the sounds of fighting were being heard on the other side of the radio.

"Leo? Leo!" Elsa looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Kristoff, we gotta get out there and help them!" Sven told his buddy.

"Got it! Let's go!" Both man and mutant reindeer ran out of the brigde, much to there friends' shock.

"Kristoff! Sven! Wait!" Anna tried but it was too late.

* * *

Armaggon shot to Karai as she tried to move out of the way, but he bit on her tether, snapping it and dragged her along. Fortunately for her, Leo flew in and swung his blade at Armaggon, forcing him to open his mouth as he used his sword to keep his jaw pried open. He quickly grabbed Karai and flew back to the ship with his own tether as Armaggon snapped the blade to pieces in his mechanical jaw and flew around.

"I hate fighting in space!" Karai exclaimed.

"Yeah something tells me were on his turf right now." Leo commented as they both saw Armaggon shooting towards them, but before he even got close, Kristoff and Sven both flew in with their own space-suits and jet-packs at high speeds and tackled Armaggon.

"What are you two doing!?" Leo questioned in shock.

"Saving you! What's it look like?!" Sven shot back as Armaggon spun around to try and get them off.

Both of them held tight, Sven used his own superior strength to try and keep Armaggon's mouth shut as Kristoff held onto the metal dorsal fin on top as he took out his hatchet and tried to cut on the metal but he barley scratched it.

"What's this stuff made of?!" He questioned in frustration as Armaggon quickly spun his body like a top to try and shake them off, eventually he did and they both flew off in separate directions.

Sven shook his head as he tried to gain his bearings, but quickly spotted Armaggon shooting to him with his giant mechanical jaws wide open, but Sven held out his arms to intercept the open jaw and keep it from biting down as Armaggon's rockets propelled both of them back to the Ulixies. Sven's gravity-boots kept him on the ship's haul as he tested his own strength against Armaggon's and it seemed like both were evenly matched with Armaggon's natural jaws trying to bite down on his helmet, but Sven batted his antlers to smack Armaggon's face and keep him back.

As the two wrestled; Leo, Karai, and Kristoff all leaped on their jet-boosters and delivered a strong triple-kick onto his side to knock him back, just as Karai threw a shuriken at one of the rocket's on the shark's side, causing it to malfunction slightly as he lost control of his flight and he spun away from the ship.

Sven breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks guys."

"No problem buddy." Kristoff told him.

"We need to get back in the ship, we can't fight him on his own turf." Karai stated.

"She's right, let's go!" Leo agreed as the four of them flew back toward the air-lock toward the back of the ship just as Armaggon's rockets began to function properly and he flew right back toward them.

* * *

"I've located a derelict space station several astro-miles away!" Fugitoid exclaimed to his crew. "It should provide cover from Armaggon! At least I really, _really_ hope so."

"Then get us there!" Elsa exclaimed as she, Raph, Anna, and Mikey all ran toward the airlock to help their friends get inside.

* * *

The ship began to pick up speed just as the quartet made it to the airlock's opening with Armaggon closing in on them. Karai made it in first, Kristoff was pulled in by Raph and Mikey as Anna and Elsa pulled in Sven, Leo being the last propelled himself in with his jet-boosters. But their respite was short lived as Armaggon wedged his body into the airlock, though it got stuck about half-way, he was quite close as he tried to bite down on them repeatedly.

Elsa quickly threw both her arms out and shot a beam of her magic that not only froze Armaggon's entire mechanical jaw shut, but the front half of his mechanical body was also covered in ice. She blasted more of her magic, as its brunt force was enough to blast Armaggon out of the airlock just as Raph closed it.

They all took several deep breaths as they tried to regain their bearings. "You idiots!" Anna exclaimed to the four who went out. "What were you thinking?!"

"You almost gave us heart attacks going out there!" Elsa also exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, we're sorry!" Kristoff held his hands up in defense.

"You try fighting a robot-shark out in space!" Karai defended as she pointed to the airlock.

Armaggon struggled for a bit as he tried to get the ice off his mechanical body. Finally with a powerful roar, his jaws broke free of Elsa's ice before he shot towards the Ulixies again. This time, he had a pair of blasters on his armor's side that opened as he shot multiple lasers at them with the Ulixies made its way through a small asteroid field and toward a massive and abandoned space station that the crew onboard believed would be their sanctuary from their new foe for the time being.

"Look at that hunk of junk." Casey commented on the derelict station.

Donnie desperately typed onto his console. "How do we get inside with the hangar doors closed?!"

"I hacked into the station's system." The Fugitoid answered. "Accessing hangar door… opening… "

"Open faster!" Donnie urged as they were coming closer. If the doors didn't open soon, they would crash.

The Fugitoid's inner systems worked as fast as they could before he got it. The massive hangar doors began to slowly open as the Ulixies shot towards it at high speeds with Armaggon hot on their tail. They made it in.

"Shut the doors Professor! Shut the doors!" Kristoff exclaimed as everyone made it to the bridge and the hangar doors closed shut just as Armaggon came to a halt outside the station.

However, Armaggon didn't feel frustrated in the least. To the contrary, he actually smirked. "Ha! They fell right into my trap! Bagging these galactic rubes will be easy money." He flew straight upwards toward the top of the station.

* * *

The group had exited the Ulixies and entered the station. Leo and Kristoff together pried a large pair of doors opened as they and the rest of their friends entered a dark hallway/bridge that connected the hangar to the rest of the station. Most of the group too out some flashlights to illuminate their way as they could scarcely make out the broken and ruined pieces of metal scattered all over the floor.

"Well, at least we're safe from Armaggon." Anna said, trying to get a bit of optimism into the situation.

"Yeah, for now. We can't hide here forever though." Karai commented.

"What is this place anyway?" Elsa asked as the group walked down the hallway.

Mikey suddenly got a bad feeling. "Guys this is just like the space station in my Aliennoids comic book! Remember that?"

"What? You mean like those Squirrelnoids?" Kristoff questioned before shivering. "Yeah, thanks for the bad memories Mikey." He said sarcastically.

"Beats being space chum." Raph commented as they walked deeper inside.

"Mikey does have a point guys." Donnie said. "People don't abandon space stations because things are going well."

"So, why did they abandon this place?" Anna asked, feeling very nervous.

"This place is trashed! What the heck happened here?" Casey questioned.

"Guys, I'm really starting to get scared here." Olaf shivered as he stuck very close to Elsa, who was more than a little nervous, herself. However, she gave a slight yelp as she tripped on something and fell onto something that produced dust on impact.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Leo asked as she coughed from the dust that came up around her.

"Yeah? I think I…" She and the others looked as the group saw what she tripped on with their flashlights: a pile of seemingly empty space suits.

"Did… did they leave without their space suits?" She asked as she held a glove, and some dust fell out of it and into her hand. "What is this stuff?"

The Fugitoid began to scan the 'dust' with his optics. "Calcium dust? Oh no. The crew didn't leave they were… disintegrated!"

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as Elsa realized the dust in her hands was actually what remained of the crew. She screamed as she dropped the glove in her hand and jumped into the air, straight towards Leo and clung to him, her eyes radiant with fear.

"Uh… what does disintegrated mean?" Olaf asked.

"It means they were basically burnt to ash!" April, still shocked, explained to Olaf, causing him to gasp in audible horror.

"Wha… wha… what could have happened here?!" Anna practically screamed in terror.

"Let's shine some light on things, shall we?" The Fugitoid walked towards a console along the side and began to reactivate the space station. "I'm sure we'll all feel better when we can see the place."

Immediately, the lights in the hallway activated, illuminating the entire area, only to reveal more broken space suits, no doubt containing more of the disintegrated remains of the crew with several more broken machinery, which only caused the group to look more unsettled.

"Uh… I think I liked it better in the dark." April commented as she held her own arms.

"Why do I have a feeling we were safer outside?" Karai commented as well.

"Just like Aliennoids issue three!" Mikey remembered. "When the aliens multiplied in the survivor's butts…"

"Mikey, you are not helping!" Kristoff exclaimed.

However, everyone's attention was caught by a sound as they all directed their eyes towards the roof as the appearance of a blue robotic face flashed and revealed itself along multiple screens across the entire hallway.

"Greetings… greetings… greetings! Greetings."

Everyone looked confused, especially Elsa as she looked towards Leo who was just as unsure as she was.

"Um… hello?" Elsa tried.

"Uh… who are you?" Leo asked.

"Greetings. I am the artificial intelligence of this space station. Thank you for reactivating me. The crew called me Overmind. I run all onboard systems, how may I help you?"

"I… uh… what is an artificial intelligence?" Anna asked.

"Think like a man-made mind." Donnie tried to explain. "You could say that Overmind is basically the sentient 'mind' of this space station."

"Okay… that's a little weird." Kristoff noted, as Sven seemed to nod in agreement.

"Hello Overmind." Olaf greeted in his usual cheery demeanor. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Your request is invalid." Overmind stated. "I possess no limbs and incapable of physical contact."

"Aw." Olaf hung his head.

"So what _can_ you do?" Karai questioned.

"I am a fully automated self-repairing factory." Overmind explained. "Built to construct VX3 robots."

That got Donnie's attention. "Robots? What kind of robots?"

"This factory built the best VX3 warbots in the galaxy." Overmind answered.

"Robots? Like those Kraang droids we fight?" Kristoff asked Donnie.

"Something like that, only they're entirely mechanical. There's no organic component to them." Donnie explained.

An idea came to Elsa. "Hey, if these 'robots' were built for war…. Maybe we could use them to get that Armaggon off our back. Or maybe we can use them to help fight the Triceratons!"

"I agree." Karai was on-board. "Last time we went up against them, it didn't work out so well for us."

"Wait, hold on a second." April said before she addressed the artificial intelligence. "So, Overmind, what happened to the crew?"

"The remaining crew must have shut down the system." Overmind replied.

"Wait… what do you mean 'remaining'?" Anna asked, not liking where this was going.

"Upon gaining sentience, the robots decided the crew were weak and inefficient. So they destroyed them." Overmind answered.

Instantly everyone's faces went pale. "Okay, forget what I said earlier! Coming here was a bad idea." Elsa quickly said.

"Yeah… who votes to go back outside with the Sharkatron?" Mikey said in a gulp.

"Yep, space shark here we come!" Raph stated as the group began to walk away, minus Honeycutt who still remained at the console.

"I think I'll take one space shark over a bunch of killer robots myself." Sven added.

"Thank you for the information, we'll just be on our…" However before Honeycutt could walk away, a surge of blue electricity shocked his body, surprising the group as they turned around in shock.

"Professor! Are you okay?!" Anna quickly asked as he tried to pick himself up.

"Yes! Fantastical! Never had a…" His body began to twitch rather violently "Never… better… don't…" His body looked like it shut down briefly before it went limp and smoke began to leak out of his head.

Anna tried to reach and help him, but his eyes quickly turned blue before he turned around and smacked Anna, sending her back to the group as Kristoff and Donnie caught her, much to the group's shock.

"Anna!" Elsa and Olaf voiced in alarm.

"Professor, what's gotten into you?!" Kristoff questioned somewhat angrily.

The Fugitoid held his head as blue electricity began to surge more throughout his head. He quickly turned around and began to run away from the group.

"Professor, where are you going?!" Olaf called to him.

"Something's wrong." Leo stated.

"Gee you think?" Karai said sarcastically. "Come on, after him!"

The group ran after the Professor as he exited the hallway and deeper into the station with the group close behind him. As they ran deeper into the dark factory, there was not a single one of them who didn't feel the least bit unsettled as it honestly felt like a mechanical haunted house more than anything.

"Fugi-dude! Stop!" Casey tried as the group ran into a darkened chamber that looked like something akin to a factory line.

"What in… what is this place?" Kristoff questioned as he looked around.

"Whoa." Mikey breathed in eerie awe.

"I am guessing this is where those 'warbots' we're made." Elsa noted.

April felt a shiver down her spine. "This place gives me the chills."

"That makes two of us." Anna felt the same way.

The group heard Honeycutt's painful moan and quickly ran to the source of the sound where they spotted the Fugitoid holding his head and it looked like he was having some form of internal struggle.

"Professor Honeycutt!" Olaf called to him. "Are you alright?!"

"You should go!" Honeycutt told them in between glitches and bleeps. "Get away… not safe! Not safe! Please…. My… my… my greatest… greatest fear… loosing control…. Loosing…"

"Are you, malfunctioning?" Karai questioned.

"Professor, please just talk to us. We can help you!" Elsa told him.

"Not safe!" Honeycutt continued to glitch. "It's not safe… not safe! You see… I'm… I'm… pow… power… powered by a… a…. a… fusion core… that jolt… I could be unstable!"

"Donnie, translate for me!" Leo told Donatello.

"He's saying he's basically a big walking fusion bomb!" Donnie exclaimed, causing most of the group to gasp.

"Wait, what do you mean a 'fusion bomb'?" Anna asked.

"Basically a bomb powerful enough to destroy a whole city!" Karai exclaimed, causing Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff to also gasp in horror.

"The original intent… intent… of my…. Robot… robot… body was to… be a fusion generator… it's why I tend to be a bit… n… ner.. nerv… nervous at times!"

"Great! Now he tells us." Raph said sarcastically.

* * *

However, while the whole group was distracted with Honeycutt's predicament, none of them noticed Armaggon himself has entered the main control room just above the factory line.

"Time for the entertainment to get started." He said as he saw them and pulled down a switch on the console to reactivate the controls.

"Greetings, I am Overmind. You have accessed main factory control. What would you like to do?"

"Alright, let's start by ordering me up a gang of warbots." Armaggon stated. "Objectives: capture that little ice-terran, and terminate some turtles."

"Affirmative."

* * *

The group looked around in surprise to see the factory being reactivated. Parts and operational mechanics began to move and shift. A large conveyer-belt around the entire chamber began to move as several small and large metal pieces were brought and welded together before they began to form large and bulky robots. Once completed, each of the robots' optics turned red upon activation. It didn't take long for several, more than a dozen to be constructed. The entire group gathered together and circled up as they drew their respective weapons or made some form of combat stance to prepare for the onslaught they knew was coming.

Several of the newly completed and operable warbots jumped down from the conveyer belt to face the group of heroes.

"I'm thinking those are probably the warbots, yo." Casey guessed.

"Really? I had no idea!" Sven voiced in obvious sarcasm.

"And I'm guessing they don't want any hugs either." Olaf said with fear evident in the little snowman's voice.

"Elsa, we could probably use an enteral winter right now." Anna hopped.

"It's too compact in here." Elsa replied. "Unless everyone else wants to get frozen to." She turned to the blue-clad Turtle. "Leo? Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah, fight them all!" Leo declared as he took out a katana and ran towards the warbot closest to them.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaimed as they jumped to the warbot, but he caught Mikey by the arms and used his other arm to block Leo's sword strike. However this left him vulnerable as Elsa shot an ice-spear from her hand that pierced the warbot's head, causing it to explode and accidentally sent Mikey up toward the conveyer belt.

"Oops! Sorry Mikey!" Elsa called as everyone else quickly engaged with the other warbots that had begun to surround him or her.

Mikey however found himself face-to-face with one warbot as it tried to shoot laser from its optics at him, but he rolled to avoid it, only to end up below the oncoming foot of another one, but Karai quickly zoomed in to try and slash at its back with her blade. Thoug the blade didn't cut too deep, the force was enough to knock it off the conveyer belt as Karai helped Mikey up, but both of them moved along with the conveyer belt towards several more warbots. They both drew their weapons and engaged the enemy.

Raph yelled with Kristoff as they charged one warbot that shot lasers at them as well, but they managed to avoid the lasers and swerve around it. The warbot tried to punch Raph who was the closest, but it left it open for Kristoff to swing his hatchet at the joint in its knee, to knock it down. It tried to turn to Kristoff and punch him, only for Raph to jump into the air and impale the warbot's head with both his sais.

Sven ran to try and ram the warbot with his antlers, only for it to catch him by the antlers and lift him up before smashing him onto the ground. It was ready to blast him with its laser eyes until…

"Goongala!" Casey pucked a photon-puck at the warbot's head, causing it to explode as Sven shoved the downed robot off him.

"Thanks Casey." The mutant reindeer told him.

"No prob yo."

Donnie and Leo charged together at one warbot, before Donnie used his staff to give Leo a high enough boost into the air to where he fell just above the warbot's head and was able to cut through it before it fell down.

Olaf cowered behind Anna and April as they both took out their respective laser pistols and shot towards three incoming warbots, but it did little just to slow them down. When it looked like they were coming rather close, Elsa quickly appeared in front of them and blew a powerful icy-whirl wind towards the three warbots; though it didn't freeze them, three large shurikens made of ice, and roughly the size of a mutant turtle's shell, formed in the whirlwind and impaled all three warbots before they fell to the ground in a sparky flash.

"Wow, nice one." April said in an impressed smile.

"Thanks I… Look out!" Elsa shot a beam over the pair that impacted and completely froze a warbot behind them.

"These things just keep coming! How many of them are there?! Anna questioned as they found themselves circling together from more and more warbots. It honestly felt like fighting back a river; for every one that they took down, two or three more were built in its place.

* * *

Armaggon watched from the control are with glee as his quarry continued to struggle against his oppressive mechanical army.

"Hehe, it's moments like this that make you smile." Suddenly the humanoid shark felt a chime on his wrist-communicator. He looked to see Lord Dregg contacting him.

" _Armaggon, I'm altering the arrangement. Though I still want that ice-female alive, I've decided I want the pleasure of annihilating the Turtles myself."_

"Well, looks like my fee just got doubled Dregg." Armaggon told him, but the insect lord didn't seem to mind.

" _Do whatever it takes. Capture them! The others are all yours to devour."_

The bounty hunter saw Elsa quickly formed an ice-wall from the floor and lined the opposite end with spikes which she shot towards a warbot, reducing it to a broken mess before two more shot down the wall with their laser eyes and quickly advanced towards the ice-queen, forcing her to fall back. However, one turned its attention toward the control area. It then activated a pair of jet boosters from its feet and hovered toward to the control room, much to Armaggon's surprise.

"Whoa, that ain't part of the plan." He was then blasted back toward the wall by the warbot's laser. The warbot made its way into the control room and tried to crush him with a punch, but Armaggon jumped over it and used his mechanical jaws to bite its head off as he landed on the ground and spat it out.

"Computer! What's your malfunction?!" He exclaimed to the artificial intelligence in charge of the station.

"You are organic. Overmind has deemed all organics to be obsolete." He said as the headless warbot somehow remained active and faced Armaggon.

"I knew it! You can't trust machines!"

* * *

The others below were fairing no less. Not only did the warbots continue to multiply, but they even began to survive blows that destroyed the others. Karai jumped towards a wall and jumped from it to decapitate one warbot with a slash from her blade, but it didn't go down much to her shock as she was punched back. It tried to move in closer, but it was quickly stabbed from behind by multiple ice-spikes before it finally fell down.

Elsa quickly helped up Karai to her feet. "Call me crazy, but I think a decapitation managed to take a few of them down before!"

"Your not crazy." Elsa replied. "My ice doesn't seem to be effecting too much anymore."

"Of course." Overmind spoke up around the entire factory line. "That is because I am upgrading and adapting my warbots as I continue to observe your abilities and fighting techniques."

"What?" Karai exclaimed.

"Once I gained sentience, I understood that organic creatures were already a fleeting memory." Overmind explained to every living being in the station currently fighting for their lives. "All organics are obsolete."

Raph dodged a punch from one warbot. "Oh yeah?! I'll show you obsolete!" He jammed both his sais into the warbot's neck circuits.

Sven punched down one warbot but found himself backing up from three more as he, April, and Kristoff were all surrounded by a small group of warbots as April continued to shoot at them.

"The crew tried to destroy me but were unsuccessful." Overmind continued to explain. "When you reactivated me, you restarted the robot revolution."

One warbot had Casey cornered as its head turned into a large laser cannon that charged up and pointed right at Casey.

"Casey!" Anna, who had Olaf with her, tossed him a photon puck, which he hit in with his hockey stick to blow up its internal parts.

Armaggon tried to shut down the system's controls from the control room. "Overmind is one. Overmind is complete." A warbot tried to attack him from behind, but he turned around and tackled it.

Leo yelled as he cut down one warbot with his laser katana as he and all his friends tried to come together and regroup. "Overmind is forever."

"I got news for you space station, we just trashed your army." Leo said, only for most of the group to be immediately ceased and caught by large mechanical claws that brought them all up into the air.

"Guys!" Elsa, the only one still free, tried to run toward them, but several robotic tentacles appeared from the walls and tried to seize her. She froze most of them around her, but more quickly appeared and successfully ensnared her, pulling her arms and legs away from her body as she was pulled into the air along with everyone else still held in the gigantic metal claws.

"You have gravely miscalculated." Elsa and everyone else looked in shock and borderline horror as they saw Honeycutt's robotic body, now with blue optics and lights, under Overmind's control as it stood in front of a small army of warbots.

"Professor." Elsa voiced in quiet shock.

"I am Overmind! I am one! I control all technology! And I control all technology on this station!" Everyone tried to struggle out of his or her respective restraints, but it seemed futile. "No need to struggle, because you are insufficient. You will be enhanced with robo-technology."

"We don't wanna be enhanced!" Donnie cried out.

"Yeah! Wait… what does enhance mean?" Olaf asked.

"It means they're gonna turn us into robots!" Karai exclaimed to him, much to Olaf's horror.

"But I don't wanna be a robot!" He cried.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Can I get laser eyeballs?" Casey asked. "Or maybe a rocket fist?"

"Really Casey?!" Kristoff yelled at him. "Really?!"

The Overmind-controlled Fugitoid looked towards the restrained Elsa. "You are a very unique organic. Your abilities are intriguing. You will be enhanced as well, in addition I shall find a way to replicate your abilities and grant them to all my mechanical soldiers. With this newfound power, we will eliminate all organic life in the universe at a much more effective rate."

"That won't happen!" Elsa exclaimed. "I won't let you!" She would have used her powers by now, but with her friends so close towards her, not to mention in Overmind's literal grasp, she feared she would hurt them more than help if she did anything extreme.

"Resistance is futile." Overmind continued. "The previous organic crew sabotaged my thrusters. So I must use the Fugitoid's ship to obtain my goal. Overmind will control all mechanical life in the known universe. Overmind will eliminate all inefficient organic life!"

"Professor Honeycutt, please!" Elsa pleaded. "Fight him! Don't let him control you!"

"We have to save Earth! The whole universe! You can't let him do this!" Leo also pleaded.

"The organic you call 'Honeycutt' can no longer hear you." Overmind stated. "Earth is irrelevant. You will be metalized and turned into Overmind's drones." Several more tentacle-like appendages came out of the walls and moved towards the captive heroes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the control room, Armaggon continued to wrestle with a warbot, matching brute strength with brute strength. As he struggled, the warbot's head opened up to reveal an axe as it tried to cut down on Armaggon's armor, but it didn't get very far.

"I've had enough of this!" Armaggon bit the warbot's arm off, knocking it off balance as the bounty hunter used his shoulder gun to blast multiple lasers at the machine, destroying it.

"Time to collect my bounty and get out of this death trap."

* * *

Overmind continued to watch as the tentacles began to attach mechanical pieces all around his captive's bodies as they struggled with all their might, but it seemed futile.

"Come on! We can't… go out like this…!" Kristoff tried to struggle.

"Concentrate!" Leo tried. "We have to… resist…"

"Metal… doesn't… must think of… warm hugs!" Olaf tried as metal was placed around him.

"Think of something Donnie! We're getting turned into toasters!" Raph told him.

"So not cool bros!" Mikey said as his and everyone else's voice was becoming more robotic.

"The voice thing is wicked." Casey said as he laughed with his own robotic voice.

"Are you serious right now!?" Sven exclaimed to Casey.

"This is it! We're doomed!" Donnie moaned.

"I'm… loosing…. Myself…" April couldn't keep it together much longer.

"Elsa!" Anna called to her older sister. "You have to do something!"

"I can't!" Elsa tried to resist as parts were being put on her as well. "If I… I might hurt… you…"

"Elsa don't worry about that!" Anna told her. "You're the only one who can… save us! Please… Just remember… I… love you!"

Elsa, despite the mechanical parts being put around her own body, and her own thoughts becoming dim, did manage to hear that. Her friends were counting on her and she was not about to let them down. She wouldn't loose her family again! Her fists clenched as frost began to not only form around her body but across the tentacles restraining her as well as the metal around her body.

"Overmind…" Elsa voiced, as she began to raise her voice louder and louder. "I won't… let you… HURT MY FAMILY!"

She yelled at the top of her lungs as all the metal around her body froze along with her restraints and they quickly shattered like glass as Elsa landed on the floor.

"Impossible!" Overmind exclaimed.

"Sorry about this Professor." Elsa quickly said as she yelled and shot both her hands forward. A whirlwind blew the Fugitoid's body back, but around him, the entire chamber froze and multiple ice-spikes shot from the ice forming around the floor as all the warbots were quickly impaled and reduced to scrap metal in just a few seconds before they all exploded.

Elsa didn't have time to rest as her friends were still getting metalized. "Don't worry, I'm gonna…"

Before she even had the chance to rescue them however, several lasers shot all the tentacles around them as Armaggon flew in and bit off the large clamps, causing everyone to fall hard onto the ground. Elsa quickly ran toward them, towards Anna and Leo first as she began to help them up.

"Are you guys okay?!"

"We'll live." Karai groaned as everyone slowly got up and knocked off the metal that had previously been attached to their bodies.

"Nice save Elsa." Anna told her. "I knew you could do it."

"That wasn't me." Elsa said, surprising everyone. "I just froze the robots… he freed you." He pointed towards Armaggon as he landed in front of them.

"Whoa, saved by Robo-jaws?!" Mikey questioned in surprise.

"Thank you Mr. Robo-jaws!" Olaf thanked as his child-like demeanor returned.

"Why did you free us?" Leo asked him.

"The name's Armaggon. And you ain't free. Lord Dregg wants you alive."

Before anyone else could say anything however, the entire chamber began to vibrate, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Now what?!" Kirstoff voiced in frustration as the whole factory line shifted and changed around them. The whole floor lowered itself down like an elevator toward a chamber down below. The whole group suddenly found themselves facing a large hard-drive-like device with a blue glowing face on it. This was Overmind's central core. Still controlling the Fugitoid's body, Overmind used a pair of tentacles to lower it down as he continued to speak through it.

"Overmind is in control. Organics shall all be eliminated!"

Several more warbots jumped down to surround the group, and several large pieces of the factory itself also came to life as mechanical spider-like legs propped them up.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Karai said as Overmind's army quickly attacked them all.

Everyone went on the offensive as Leo, Raph, and Karai all slashed with their weapons; Donnie, Kristoff, Mikey, and Casey batted enemies away with their own weapons; Anna and April used their laser guns, and covered Olaf as well; Sven and even Armaggon used their own brute strength to beat down the enemy machines approaching them. Elsa froze anything made of metal coming her way and even shot out ice spikes to slice and dice them, she even created a pair of ice-katanas, near identical to Leo's, as she cut down one machine.

Despite their best efforts however, they were quickly overpowered. Armaggon was grabbed by the his tail and slammed across the ground before being tossed away by a warbot who shot missiles at him. Sven was tackled by two warbots; Raph was punched back; Kristof and Mikey were both zapped by two machines, to the point where their bones were showing as they fell down and April quickly attended to them.

"Guys! Are you okay?!"

"Not really…" Kristof groaned.

"I'm… well done… dudes…"

It wasn't long before Overmind's forces surrounded all of them once more as the Overmind-controlled-Fugitoid loomed over them.

"Overmind has full control of this facility! Full control!"

Elsa froze one machine before it shattered, but was forced back as well. "April! You have to get through to the Professor! I'll try and cover you!" Elsa told her.

"Alright, let me see what I can do." April put her gun away and walked towards the Fugitoid's controlled body as Elsa tried to create a large and semi-circular ice wall to separate herself and April from the mechanical menaces that tried to break through, but Elsa kept the walls up with her own magic.

April put her hands to her head and sent a series of yellow psychic waves towards the Fugitoid as she tried to communicate psychically with him.

" _Professor Honeycutt, it's me! April! You're friend! You have to fight Overmind!"_

It looked as though Overmind was struggling to control Fugitoid's body, but he still had a firm grip on it.

"You will not… take… control…" Overmind's own artificial intelligence appeared to shatter April's power as he retained his control over the Fugitoid's form. "I AM OVERMIND!"

The robots looked like they were breaking through Elsa's defenses as she struggled to keep them up and protect April who reached out to Honeycutt again.

" _You can't let him control you! You are Professor Zayton Honeycutt! You are a D'Hoonnibian!"_ She sent a large and powerful psychic blast towards the Fugitoid.

Once the blast hit it, both blue and orange electricity surged through the Fugitoid's body before it briefly went limp until his optics shined his usual orange and Honeycutt's voice was heard.

"Yes… I am…. PROFESSOR HONEYCUTT! I AM BACK!"

Everyone smiled and cheered once Honeycutt had returned. "Welcome back Professor Honeycutt!" Olaf cheered. "WAHOO!"

Honeycutt gave a thumbs up, but the victory was short lived as more of Overmind's tentacles attached and ensnared Honeycutt. He was quickly pulled up to Overmind's central core as he spoke through that now.

"I grow tired of this. I shall use your ship to free myself of this wretched station." Overmind tried to hack into Honeycutt's systems and gain remote access to the Ulixies.

"He's trying to gain control of our ship! We have to stop him!" Honeycutt told the surrounded group.

"How do you stop something that doesn't have a body!?" Kritoff exclaimed.

"He does have a body!" Karai stated. "It's the whole station! We have to destroy it!"

"Uh… Elsa… can't you…?" Anna tried, but the Ice Queen already knew what she was thinking.

"I don't think Overmind is going to give me time to freeze this whole station I…" Her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Donnie, didn't you say Professor Honeycutt had a bomb inside his body?!"

"Well not a bomb but a fusion reactor and..." Donnie realized what Elsa was trying to say. "Professor! Use your fusion core!"

"But that much power could destroy the entire… Oh yes I see, an overload!"

"A _frozen_ overload!" Elsa said as she brought her hands together and created a small, yet extremely powerful surge of her own magic. "You and me together Professor!"

Overmind tried to regain control of the Fugitoid's body. "Give me your power!"

Already Honeycutt began to channel energy from his fusion core into Overmind to power the entire station, as Elsa was ready to unleash all the magic at her disposal.

"You want leave of this station?!" Honeycutt's optics turned into flames. "YOU GOT IT! GOOD SIR! ELSA NOW!"

With a yell, Elsa shot her hands and all the magic she had down onto the floor. Already ice began to spread over the entire floor just as Honeycutt overloaded Overmind's systems with his own fusion core. Elsa's magic had already spread over the entire lower half of the station and it spread even further, it spread about as fast and as much as when she accidentally froze all of Arendelle, but much stronger this time around.

"PERISH IN ICE AND FIRE YOU MONSTER!" Elsa yelled as the systems were overloaded with Honeycutt's fusion-core power. The engines were the first to explode and go up in flames before large ice-spikes shot out from nearly every room and every aspect of the station; it was almost being completely coated in ice from the outside as well as explosions shot everywhere at the same time.

Blue flames exploded and large ice-spikes shot out from all around the walls and Overmind's core as he was not only overloaded by the fusion core from Professor Honeycutt, but Elsa's own magic was tearing apart the entire station as well.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Overmind shouted as ice-spikes shot out from his central core along with blue flames. All his machines short-circuited and fell apart as he was consumed in the frozen-fiery-inferno. "WHAT... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Elsa fell on her hands and knees in exhaustion. Leo and Anna were quick to help her up as Honeycutt landed on his feet.

"Everyone to the ship!" Honeycutt ordered, but Armaggon quickly cut off their path.

"You ain't going nowhere!"

"Seriously?! Do you NOT see this place exploding!?" Kristoff yelled at the bounty hunter who only roared as he marched towards them.

Sven gave a yell as he charged and tackled Armaggon. "Go! Everyone get to the ship! I'll hold him off!"

"What?!" Anna and Olaf all cried.

"Sven, I'm not gonna leave you!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Just go!" Sven yelled as he tried to hold Armaggon back as hard as he could.

"Go! Go! Go!" Honeycutt ordered as the group began to run away, with Leo and Anna holding up Elsa. Kristoff turned around to see Sven one more time before a pained look on his face formed.

"Aw screw it!" He turned around and rammed his shoulder into Armaggon's side to knock him down a bit, leaving him open for Sven to deliver an upper-cut to knock him back.

"Kristoff! I said go!" Sven yelled at his friend.

"And I said that I'm not going to leave you! We're a team buddy, we'll finish this together!" Kristoff said firecley with a smile.

Sven looked in surprise a bit before he smiled back. "Together."

"Aw how cute." They both looked to see Armaggon get back up and crack his knuckles and lick his chops. "Bet you'll taste all the sweeter."

"Sorry but meat's _not_ on the menu tonight, little guppy." Kristoff cracked as he and Sven charged at Armaggon who charged back in response.

Sven immediately gave a powerful hook to Armaggon's face and a punch across the chest, but when he swung a third punch, Armaggon caught Sven's fist before he slugged the mutant reindeer right into his face to knock him down; but Kristoff quickly came in and tackled Armaggon's body, only for the humanoid shark to lift both his fists and smash Kristoff onto the ground, but he was also quick enough to sweep his feet and trip him up.

Armaggon then quickly activated his mechanical-shark armor and flew up into the air before ramming Kristoff and sending him rolling to the ground. He was about to fly in as he opened his jaws to bite down on him; but Sven rammed into Armaggon's side with his antlers to send him skidding across the ground before he got on his feet and grappled with the mutant reindeer as they pitted their strength against one another.

Kristoff spotted a stray and broken electrical cord with sparks coming out of the end before he got an idea. He grabbed the cord and ran towards the wrestling pair.

"Sven! Move!" Kristoff shouted as his best friend let go of Armaggon and fell back, right as Kristoff drove the cord into Armaggon's hide, electrocuting him, and causing the bounty hunter to scream in pain.

Sven then grabbed a large ice-spike growing from the ground and pried it off before yelling and charging directly at the shocked Armaggon. Using the spike as a club, he smashed Armaggon and sent him hurtling into what was left of Overmind's central core; causing it to explode.

"Fried seafood anyone!" Sven joked.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Kristoff yelled as they made a break for the exit.

* * *

Most of the heroes had made it back to the Ulixies and onto the bridge of the ship.

"Stations everyone!" Fugitoid ordered quickly as they each got to their respective stations; Leo and Anna had set Elsa down for her to rest. "This whole place is going to blow!"

"What about Kristoff and Sven?!" Anna exclaimed in worry. "We can't just leave them!"

"Hold up, where's Raph!?" Leo looked around to find the red-clad Turtle missing.

* * *

Raph was just outside the hangar with his space helmet on, still attached to the Ulixies via a tether while holding Kirstoff and Sven's helmets as he saw the whole station going up in a deadly blaze of fire and ice.

"Come on guys!" There was no way Raph was going to leave his friends behind.

Kristoff and Sven ran as fast as they could. An all-consuming blue blaze was right at their heels while ice-spikes continued to shoot up from the sides and ceilings of the station. They quickly made it to the hallway where Raph was waiting for them.

"HUSTLE KRISTOF! YOU TO REINDEER! HUSTLE!" Raph yelled right as they made it.

 ***BOOM!***

In a bright and beautiful flash; the entire space station had exploded. A powerful blast of blue flame shot up and down while a ring of magical ice energy shot out from all around the sides as the Ulixies had made it just in time. Raph was still tied via the tether as he held both Kristoff's and Sven's hands in his own, both had their space helmets on as they had just barley made it.

"OH YEAH! REINDEER BEATS SHARK!" Raph exclaimed in victory.

"We did it Sven!" Kristoff shouted in victory as well.

"Damn right we did!" Sven shouted back as they exchanged a fist-bump.

* * *

Kristoff, Sven, and Raph had walked back onto the bridge of the Ulixies where everyone gave a congratulating cheer. Immediately Anna ran up to Kristoff to both hug him and kiss him on the lips, both he was more than happy to return. Olaf also ran to hug Sven up to his legs as the mutant reindeer patted the snowman on the head.

"That… was… SO FREAKING METAL!" Casey shouted at the top of his lungs as everyone else cheered. Even Elsa sat up slightly and laughed. However, the celebration came to an end as a signal chimed on the bridge.

"Oh no, what kind of alarm is that?" Mikey questioned, expecting the worst.

"The good kind." Honeycutt replied. "It's a proximity alert. The ship's computer has picked up the Triceraton fleet! We're back in business!"

"About time. I've been eager for a rematch." Karai said with a smirk as everyone went to his or her respective stations, even Elsa sat up a bit.

"You gonna be okay Elsa?" Anna asked her as she sat down. "That was a lot of power you used earlier."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need to sit down for a second." Elsa assured. "Come on, we have a universe to save."

Leo stood at the front of the bridge proudly as he spoke like a captain from Star Trek. "Mr. Fugitoid, set a course for the Pirvak System!"

"Uh… the computer automatically does that, but thank you." Honeycutt told him.

"Oh… uh… cool." Leo said in minor embarrassment, causing Elsa to giggle slightly at his expense. "Let's do this!"

"TURTLE POWER!" Mikey shouted as the Ulixies went into hyperspace.

* * *

Broken, burnt, and frozen remains of the space station drifted slowly through the void of space as Overmind was finished once and for all. Armaggon however, was _far_ from finished.

"Now they've gone and made me mad!" He shouted as he went on a frenzy and shot his rockets, devouring much of the debris before shooting after his quarry. First it was just business, now it was personal. And he would make sure to payback both that human and his mutant reindeer.

 **Done!**

 **So our heroes have survived their first encounter with Armaggon, but he is still gunning after them! And it looks like he has formed a rivalry with both Kristoff and Sven (which should be fun to write about).**

 **In the next chapter, our heroes will finally have a rematch with the Triceratons as they battle them on a unique and strange planet that will affect them in more ways than one. How will our heroes fair? Find out next time on Frozen Turtles in Space!**


	12. Riddle of the Ancient Aeons

**Hi everyone thanks again for waiting. With this chapter, our heroes have their first rematch with the Triceratons as they battle for the first piece to the Heart of Darkness, as well as the darkness that lies in each of them. So with that being said, let us get on with this chapter.**

 **Riddle of the Ancient Aeons**

Leo stood on a water tower above the busy streets of New York, he saw all the hustle and bustle of his home with a smile before he turned his head and looked down to the roof just next to him to see his adoptive father standing there with his back turned.

"Sensei!" Leo jumped down and tried to run toward him only to phase through his body, being reminded he was merely a hologram and not the real Master Splinter.

"Leo?" The door opened to reveal Elsa as he turned toward her and the entire simulation deactivated to reveal the training room. "I'm sorry to bother you, but the Professor wants us all on the bridge." She noticed the look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Elsa. I'm on my way up." Leo was about to walk out, but Elsa put a hand on his shoulder.

"I miss him to. I miss all of them." Elsa said as the two made eye contact. "If you need to talk to someone, I'm here. You know that, right?"

Leo gave a sigh as he put his hand on hers before trying to smile. "I know, and I appreciate that, but right now the mission takes priority." He then walked out and headed to the bridge as Elsa looked towards him.

" _You're always there for everyone."_ The Ice Queen thought. _"You've looked after all of us and you always put their needs and the mission ahead of your own, but… when are you going to let someone be there for you?"_

* * *

Mozar had beaten down one of his soldiers. "Where is it?! The Triceraton who finds the fragment first will be promoted one full rank!"

One of the officers on the bridge spoke up as he worked at the console. "There is a strange interference blanketing the planet sir. But I believe, the fragment is located somewhere on this continent."

The main screen zoomed in on the planet Mozar's ship was orbiting and the targeting system pinpointed the continent the officer was referring to.

"Assemble an away team!" Mozar ordered. "Do not alert Central Command to our location! It will be Mozar who finds the fragment."

* * *

The planet appeared to be covered in a dark grayish cloud with patches of a dark red color seen through the cloud. It didn't seem like a very friendly planet at first glance, but it was the planet where the first piece to the Heart of Darkness was located. Both the Triceratons and the heroes would do what it takes to get it first. As Mozar's ship orbited the planet, the Ulixies hid behind an asteroid, far outside Mozar's radar as the heroes prepared.

"They can't see us on radar, right Fugitoid?" Raph asked.

"I'm a bit worried myself." Kristof agreed. "Last time we took on the Triceratons, we lost badly."

"Kristof is right, maybe we should call Mona Lisa and Sal Commander for help?" Anna hopped.

"By the time help arrives, the Triceratons would have already found the fragment." Professor Honeycutt informed. "If we hope to claim it first, we must move now."

Sven noticed a smirk on Karai's face. "What's gotten you so eager?" The mutant reindeer asked the kunoichi.

"These oversized dinosaurs destroyed our home…" Karai drew her blade and twirled it as a glimmer of vengeance flashed in her eyes. "...Now it's payback time."

April felt her head. "I'm just going to say it now: something doesn't feel right about this mission."

Elsa didn't say it, but she felt the same way. It wasn't because she was afraid to face the Triceratons again; something about this planet just didn't sit well with her. It made her all kinds of tense.

* * *

In just a short amount of time, the entire group of heroes had donned their space suits and entered a smaller pod. The Fugitoid stood in the middle as his entire robotic body was covered in machinery up to his head. While Leo, Elsa, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Karai all sat on six hovering chairs around the pod as Casey, April, Anna, Kristof, Olaf, and Sven crouched on the floor around the small pod.

"A little cramped in here." Sven commented with a grunt.

"Apologies, this pod was not built to contain so many people." The Fugitoid said sincerely.

"I think it's kinda cozy." Olaf said with his usual smile.

"Come on, we got a mission, let's go." Leo said as the pod launched from the ship and made a direct line towards the planet.

"Activating cloak." Donnie pressed a few buttons on a holographic pad before the entire pod turned invisible and continued its approach.

"Better work this time Donnie." Raph grumbled as the last time they tried a cloak with the Kraang ship, it didn't work.

Casey looked extremely excited as usual. "Finally, a little excitement! It's like been a whole week since something awesome happened!"

Anna would have rolled her eyes at Casey's comment, as his over-eagerness to charge into danger was a bit much even for her, but noticed Elsa looking more stressed than usual.

"Elsa, are you okay?" She asked her elder sister.

"I'm fine Anna, it's just… I've got a really bad feeling, but it's not the Triceratons… this planet it feels… dark."

"What do you mean, 'dark'? Like it's night there?" Mikey asked.

"No, I mean dark as in…. sinister…" Elsa tried to explain.

"Yeah… I feel the same way…" April tried to feel her head. "This strange power like…. Pure evil."

"Evil, you say?" Professor Honeycutt questioned as the pod entered the atmosphere and flew through the clouds. "Nonsense. This is Xaava-Dal: the oldest, most beautiful paradise planet in the universe! It is gorgeous down there!"

"The most beautiful planet? I want to see it!" Olaf practically jumped with excitement. "I bet it's filled with flowers and forests, and it's summer all the time!"

The pod had landed on the ground quickly enough as everyone stepped outside and got a good look at it. It wasn't beautiful at all. The sky was blood-red, the ground was rock-hard and barren, with all the plants and floral looking like something of a mix between rotten fungus and decayed trees.

"Uh… on Xaava-Dal, does 'beautiful' mean 'terrifying'?" Kristof questioned.

"Well… I have been… occasionally wrong…" Honeycutt said nervously as the group walked and were being watched by strange creatures hiding admits the trees.

"Did someone fire the gardener or something?" Anna questioned as everyone drew their weapons, almost as if they were expecting trouble just around the corner. "This place is… like…"

"Pure evil?" April finished. "Like how I warned earlier? Yeah, no one listens to the psychic?"

"I listened." Elsa pointed out. "I can already tell we shouldn't be here." She held her arms close, and as she walked, her footprints were covered in frost.

"I thought this place was supposed to be beautiful, why is it so scary?" Olaf asked as Donnie activated the scanner in his staff.

"I don't know, but all the flora and fauna here are very strange." The purple-clad Turtle said. "I don't understand these readings at all."

"We're here to find a weapon of mass destruction, not go sight-seeing." Karai said in a grumble. "So lets find it and get out of here, and maybe kill a few Triceratons while we're at it."

Mikey looked around and spotted some sort of black-furred, yellow-eyed, creature in front of him. "Awe, little monkey-caterpillar-space-rat thing." He observed, as it did look kind of cute. "Aren't you cute…" He was about to pet it, only for the creature to bite his hand. Mikey screamed before he threw it away. The creature hissed one more time before it jumped away into the bushes.

"Just because something looks cute Mikey, doesn't mean it's good." Sven told him.

"Yeah, now you probably have space rabies." Raph said as he and Sven walked to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Space rabies?!" Mikey looked terrified as he imagined himself foaming at the mouth.

"I'm sure they were just joking Mikey." Anna told him to try and reassure him before glaring at Raph and Sven. "Even though it wasn't funny." They both rolled their eyes as the group continued.

"This world…" Honeycutt observed in disbelief. "It was once a vast, beautiful garden… it held ancient repositories of all the sacred knowledge of the cosmos. Not a single piece of technology was ever built here."

"So… what happened?" Elsa asked.

"The Aeons must have fled." Honeycutt guessed. "Without their divine power…. Look at this world!"

"What are Aeons?" Anna asked.

"Powerful, ancient aliens." Honeycutt answered. "The first beings to evolve in the universe."

"So they're, what? Alien gods?" Karai questioned.

"Well, I wouldn't say they were _gods_." The Fugitoid said. "But they were truly something magnificent, but now they've just… gone away."

Elsa held herself tighter. These Aeons were so powerful, so they just…. Vanished? Why? Did something drive them off their home? What could have done that? The more she thought about it, the more fearful she became.

"Uh Elsa… could you maybe, take it easy?" Donnie told her as she looked and saw a slow patch of ice spreading from her feet, causing her to look startled.

"I'm sorry I just… this place… I don't think we should be here too much longer." Elsa said.

"Yeah, this place is really giving me the creeps to." Leo agreed. "Let's just find the fragment and get out of here."

"Right before her royal highness freezes us over." Kristof said; much to Elsa and Anna's surprise.

"Kristof!" Anna exclaimed.

"What? It happened before, didn't it?" He told Anna.

"No reason to get personal though!" Anna told him.

"It's alright." Elsa said, trying to defuse the tensions. "We need to keep moving." She tried her best to stay focused on the mission to block the fear that began to fill her body. She sighed as she uttered to herself. _"Come on. Conceal, don't feel."_ Though no one else heard her, April and Olaf looked towards Elsa with concerned expressions.

As the group continued to walk, Donnie looked at his staff-scanner and only looked in frustration at the results.

"This energy is really screwing up my readings!"

Casey purposely bumped into Donnie. "So fix it, genius. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

Donnie glared at Jones. "That's right, I _am!_ Which clearly makes _you_ the stupid one!"

"At least Donnie's doing something useful, unlike you, Jones." Kristof told Casey

Mikey actually laughed at this. "That definitely makes Raph the angry one."

"I'm clearly the handsome one." Raph argued.

"You're _all_ acting like jerks!" Anna exclaimed. "Can't we please stop arguing and find this stupid thing?!"

"You know what, you're right." Raph said as he walked to Mikey. "Here Mikey, fist bump." Mikey responded with a vertical fist-bump, but Raph ended up twirling his fist and smacking Mikey down on his helmet and laughed. "You're the gullible one!"

That really got to Mikey as he actually pushed Raph back. "I'm tired of you picking on me! Ever since we we're little you've been giving me shell-wedgies, wet-willies, and reptile rug-burns…"

"Stop! Please no fighting!" Olaf ran in between them. "We're friends, we shouldn't be fighting!"

"For once the snowman is right." Karai practically growled at Raph and Mikey. "So stop acting like idiots and start walking!"

Raph and Mikey glared at each other once more, but a series of animalistic noises caught everyone's attention as they looked upward to see a large group of tall humanoid-bat-like creatures flying down toward them.

"Everyone, take cover!" Leo ordered as the group split up to find cover behind trees, bushes, or any other large object that was nearby.

The demonic-like creatures landed on the ground, one looked around the rock that Mikey and Olaf were hiding behind. They tried to keep as silent as possible as the creature sniffed the rock around them.

Another was looking around the tree Elsa was hiding behind. Her heart was pumping so much, that the tree she was touching was slowly beginning to frost over on her side. She quickly brought her hands to her sides as the creature looked around, but it stopped before flying off with the others.

Elsa breathed a huge sigh of relief only to look down in surprise to see the ground around her already beginning to freeze. She took several deep breaths to try and calm herself.

" _Come on. I'm better than this, I can control it now. Why…. Why is it like…. Like before? Is it because we're looking for one of the pieces? Or is because the Triceratons are here to? Or… Is it something else?"  
_

Elsa walked out to meet up with everyone else as they stood up from his or her hiding spots and gathered back together.

"What the heck where those things?" Sven questioned. "Some kind of space demons?"

"I am uncertain." Professor Honeycutt responded. "Those creatures however are definitely _not_ native to this planet!"

"So you don't even know what they are?" Anna asked, quite surprised.

"That's literally what he just said." Karai glared.

Raph jumped down. "Let's just move."

"He's right." Elsa said. "First the Triceratons, now these 'Space Demons'? I am really starting to hate outer space."

* * *

Elsewhere; a team of five Triceratons had landed on the ground via their star fighters. The last one to land was the personal fighter of Mozar. The moment he stepped out of his fighter, he growled.

"We should have just beamed down."

"The planet's energy blocks off the outside world." One Triceraton soldier told Mozar as he looked at his scanner.

"No matter!" Mozar exclaimed. "Find the fragment! Or I will leave you behind on this nightmarish world!"

"I have a reading." Another soldier caught Mozar's attention as he looked at his device. "This way sir." He led the group of soldier's in the same direction that the heroes were heading toward as well.

* * *

Leo and Kristof used their respective tools to cut away at some of the foliage blocking their path. As the group continued to walk, Kristof noticed something.

"Hey, I think we already passed by this area." He said as he looked around.

Honeycutt's robotic eyes did a quick scan. "Kristof is right, we've been going around in circles."

"Oh come on! Are you kidding me?!" Karai exclaimed as Donnie growled in frustration, shaking his scanner to get a better reading only for it to short out.

Casey stomped over to the purple-clad Turtle. "We've been walking for miles Donnie! That scanner is as useless as that gap in your teeth!"

"Oh let's not go back their Casey! You know that my gap is _way_ more awesome than _your_ gap!" Donnie shot back.

"My gap is way bigger than yours! You got a baby gap!" Casey argued as they butted heads and growled like angry dogs, that is until Kristof broke them up.

"Are you two idiots seriously arguing about your teeth right now?!" He exclaimed. "I get Casey being stupid, but you're better than this Donnie!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean ice-boy!?" Casey questioned.

"Exactly what I said!" Kristof responded as he looked directly at the teenage boy. "Ever since we've been on this stupid journey, you've been saying this is cool! The Earth was blown up, we fought evil aliens and robots, and right now we're in a literal hellhole! How is any of this cool?!"

Now it was Mikey's turn to come in-between Kristof and Casey. "Will you two cut it out!? You're more annoying than Raph!"

" _I'm_ annoying!?" Raph questioned as he came up to them. "At least I didn't try to be BFFs with the Foot!"

"Now is the worst time to loose your cool Raph!" Karai walked up to him.

"Oh, like I'm gonna take anger-management advice from Shredder's daughter!" Raph exclaimed, causing Karai to bring her blade close to his neck.

"Say that again, I dare you." Karai uttered in a low and deadly whisper.

Raph actually leaned in close and uttered two words. "Shredder's. Daughter."

That was it. Karai actually attacked Raph and tackled him, he tried to punch her as she moved out of the way and ended up punching Mikey, who growled and ended up tackling Raph.

Casey also brought out his baseball bat and hit Kristof, knocking him back into Donnie. Both growled as they fought Casey, all three tackling each other as they all lashed out at one another.

Leo tried to pull Raph away from Karai and Mikey. "Raph back away from them! Now!" Only for Raph to elbow Leo in the gut before Mikey tackled both of them and Karai jumped in right after.

"Stop! Stop!" Olaf cried. "We're friends! Friends shouldn't fight each other!"

"Kristof! Come on stop it!" Anna tried to pull him away as Sven and April tried the same thing. Anna however was knocked back towards a wall, where she noticed some form of alien writing on it.

"What are you guys doing?!" April tried to pull Casey off Donnie as Sven came in-between the group.

"Will you idiots stop fighting!" Sven tried to bat them away from one another and the scuffle only to get beaten a bit to.

"ENOUGH!"

With that one command, several ice-spikes shot up from the ground and brought the fights to a halt as everyone was backed away from one another. Elsa looked on with a glare as she was the one who did it. The way everyone looked at her however, there was a hint of fear in their eyes, and that caused Elsa to back away slightly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to I…."

"No you are absolutely right, Elsa!" Professor Honeycutt walked up, speaking in a firm voice. "You must all stop or I will smack you!" He raised his mechanical hand. "See this? This is my smacking hand! I'll use it!"

Kristof was among the first to realize he was fighting his closest friends. "Guys I… I'm sorry…"

"What's going on with us?" Karai looked at her own hands, it was really a miracle she didn't loose control of her mutation.

"I don't know… but maybe this might help?" Anna suggested as she pulled some of the vines off the wall to reveal the writing on it.

"What is it?" Sven asked as he walked up.

"Looks like it's from some ancient civilization." Leo guessed.

"Maybe the Aeons?" Elsa wondered.

Professor Honeycutt was able to translate what was written. "A mountain… at the summit of its peak… carved into the shape of a gemstone. What could it mean?"

The group gave a sudden gasp as they heard the familiar sounds of the Space Demons as they saw a larger group coming down toward them from the sky. Everyone quickly hid in the nearest spots they could find as the Demons landed and began to sniff around.

One began to sniff around the wall Leo and Elsa were hiding behind. Elsa instinctively grabbed Leo's hand as she looked at him with her eyes shaking; she was terrified. Leo firmly held her hand as he gave a look that silently said 'it'll be alright'.

The Demons continued to look around as the group tried their best to stay hidden. Casey hid behind a tree and couldn't contain his excitement. "Those guys are like the pinnacle of extreme metal." He uttered to himself.

One of the Demons gave an animalistic call before it took the skies and the rest of them followed. Olaf snuck out from behind a rock and saw them fly away and smiled.

"Hey guys, I think they're gone." He said somewhat loudly, but as he turned around his face paled as he saw one Demon was looking right at him. The creature roared at Olaf as he screamed, but Leo quickly came in and grabbed Olaf in one arm before using his sword in his other hand to block the claw strikes from the Demon.

All the other Demons flew back down and began to swarm around the group. One tried to pounce on Mikey, but when he tried to smack it with his energy tonfa, he accidentally hit Raph in the back.

"Mikey, you're in my anger zone!" Raph exclaimed as he swung his electric sais at a Demon coming his way.

Another Demon was flying towards Kristof who tried to swing his hatchets at it, but it flew above him and slashed his claws at his back. Sven tried to come in and help, but two Demons flew around him. The mutant reindeer grabbed one by its foot and tried to smack the other one away.

Casey gave a yell as he used his bat to wrestle with a demon that pinned him against a wall. The demon however was shocked in the back by Donnie with his staff, only for another demon to grab him by the helmet and try to fly off. Fortunately for him, Karai jumped from one tree and slashed at the airborne Demon with her blade, causing him to let go of Donnie.

"You're welcome." Karai told her adoptive brother before charging into the rest of the demons, as Donnie glared in her direction.

Anna and April tried to come back-to-back as they used their laser guns to keep the Demons around them at bay as Leo ran past them with Olaf in his arms, only for a Demon to fly over and grab him by the shoulders with its claws and try to fly away with him, causing him to drop Olaf.

"They got Leo!" Olaf cried.

The Demon tried to fly away, only for a cyan blast to hit its right wing, causing it to freeze as it fell and dropped Leo. Elsa quickly came to his side and waved her arms to send out multiple ice-spikes in several directions to keep all the flying demons back as they flew around her attacks.

Kristof was cornered by two Demons as he tried to beat them back. "Booyakasha!" Mikey tried to come in from above, only for the Demons to fly away and Mikey to accidentally hit Kristof.

"I could have handled it, Mikey!" Kristof said angrily as he pushed Mikey back, causing the Turtle to trip and land helmet-first on a rock. Unfortunately this resulted in his helmet shattering. "Oh no… Mikey!" Kristof immediately regretted his actions as he pulled the youngest Ninja Turtle up and saw him apparently suffocating. However, after a few seconds of dramatic over-reaction, Mikey's face returned to normal.

"Whoa… dudes! We can breath air here! Sweet!"

"Seriously?!" Kristof took his helmet off and could actually breath normally as he breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Nearly gave me a heart-attack, Mikey."

Everyone else began to take off his or her helmets, but Raph angrily threw his at Donnie. "Donnie, you telling me we could breath the _entire time?!"_

"Back off my shell man!"

The two would have butted heads, but Sven came in-between them. "Fight the Space Demons first! Kill each other later!" He said as he charged at three of the Demons before letting loose some of his anger that he's kept bottled up and managed to land punches across one's face, another's gut, and even rammed two of them with his antlers.

"Finally, yes!" Leo could fight freely now without worrying about cracking his own helmet as he took out both swords and lashed out at Demon coming his way.

"Leo, get down!" Elsa threw her arms outward and sent a wave of her magic over him, to completely freeze two Demons flying above him.

"Behind you!" Leo leapt from a rock above Elsa and delivered a kick to a Demon trying to ambush her.

Donnie shocked one Demon with his staff but got smacked in the back by another Demon that sent him crashing onto a tree before falling backwards onto a nest of thorns, causing him to comically fall up and down, landing in the thorns repeatedly.

Casey laughed at Donnie's expense only for Karai to back into him as a Demon forced her back. "Stay out of my way, Jones!" She told him as she lashed back out at the Demon.

"No way, _you_ stay out of _Casey Jones'_ way!" Casey shot back as he went after her and they both ended up running past April, accidentally knocking her down.

"April!" Olaf ran to try and help her up, but a Demon loomed over them. It didn't get very far however as Anna came in and punched the Demon across the face. She was actually surprisingly strong.

"Wow, nice punch." April said in a mildly astonished tone.

"Thanks." Anna said with a smile before pulling out her gun and shooting another Demon.

Mikey tried to lash out at one demon with his energy tonfas but ended up smacking into the side of Sven, who growled and raised his fist at him, causing Mikey to laugh nervously. Raph, Karai, and Casey were all thrown to them, knocking them down and causing Mikey to roll as he accidentally smacked into Donnie, knocking him back into the thorns.

Kristof had tackled one Demon only to find that it had vanished completely from under him. He looked around in surprise a bit before Casey ended up smacking into him. The two growled at each other as they tackled one another. Mikey, Donnie, Raph, even Leo and Sven ended up doing the same thing.

"Guys stop! Now!" Anna told them. "Why are you doing this?!"

"It's not them!" April said. "It's this world that's affecting us!"

Leo tried to get a hold of himself. "The rage… is so hard to control…"

"Then focus it on them!" Elsa pointed toward the sky to see many more Space Demons flying toward them. Leo was about to shoot his laser gun at them, but Honeycutt stopped him.

"There's too many! Run for your very lives!"

And that was exactly what they did. They all ran as fast as they could with the Space Demons right at their heels. They ducked and rolled under the tree branches and foliage as they continued to run. Elsa shot her hands back to try and create some ice-spikes and walls, but the Space Demons simply flew around and over them and it did nothing to slow them down.

"They're gaining on us!" Olaf screamed as he held onto Sven's antlers.

The group had made it to a clearing, but the Demons stopped in their tracks when the group came before a large stone totem pole. The Demons roared and snarled at them before turning around and flying away.

"They… why would they run away?" Kristof asked.

April turned around and saw the stone totem pole. "That statue…"

Olaf ended up hugging it. "Thank you so much Mr. Statue!"

"What is that?" Karai wondered.

"Professor? Is it some kind of…. Guardian?" Elsa asked Honeycutt.

"It's a depiction of the Aeons. The beings that fled this world." The Fugitoid answered.

"And when they left, the Demons must have moved in." Sven said.

"Either that or they drove the Aeons off a long time ago." April guessed.

"Well that's a total bummer." Casey commented.

"Bummer?!" Leo questioned. "Look what happened to their world?!" The blue-clad Turtle gestured to the environment around them. "You have about as much sensitivity as a rabid dog!"

"Leo… come on let's take it easy." Elsa tried to calm him down. "Fighting each other isn't gonna help."

"Well you're certainly no help!" Casey told her, surprising the Ice Queen, and everyone else.

"What? Me?"

"Yes you!" Casey pointed at her. "You're supposed to be some kind of magic super hero! Why didn't you turn all those things into popsicles back there?!"

Elsa looked as if her heart was ripped out by that comment. "I… I'm sorry I…"

"Hey, it's not her fault Casey!" Leo tried to defend her. "She could have frozen us to by accident! You wanna have a frozen heart?!" Leo's eyes widened before he realized what he just said and turned towards the Ice Queen who looked more hurt than anything by that comment. "I… Elsa I didn't mean… that's not what I…"

He tried to reach out to her, but she backed away in fear. "No please… I… don't want to hurt you!"

"Elsa…" Leo backed away as Elsa began to back away from everyone else.

"I… I can't!" She looked like she was about to run away as ice formed all around her on the ground. "I have to go! I…" She was about to run, but Anna quickly pulled her into a hug, surprising her elder sister.

"Elsa… it's okay. It's okay…" Anna consoled her. "I love you."

That seemed to calm Elsa down a great deal as the ice evaporated around her and she embraced her sister back. They quickly broke off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Elsa, you didn't hurt us." Anna told her. "It's not you, it's not any of us. It's this horrible place… it's messing with all of us."

Elsa sighed. "I think I've known that since we got here. Ever since I stepped foot here I… I've just been so afraid. Like how it was for us growing up… my magic reacts to my emotions so I've tried to conceal them…. You think I would have learned by now."

"It's okay." Anna told her. Elsa felt an embrace around her legs and looked down to see Olaf hugging her; even Leo walked up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, always remember, we're your family and we're not giving up on you. So please don't give up on any of us." Leo said.

Elsa took a deep breath and smiled before hugging Leo, Anna, and even Olaf in one embrace. "I won't ever."

The group calmed down a bit as everyone looked around each other as well. "Hey uh Karai… I'm sorry I called you 'Shredder's daughter'. That was stupid of me." Raph told her sincerely.

"It's fine, don't worry about." Karai put a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"Sorry about cracking your helmet Mikey." Kristof told him.

"Its cool, bro." Mikey nodded as Kristof turned to Casey.

"Casey, I'm sorry for what I said to you to."

"No, I deserved all that." Casey admitted. "Truth is, I'm about as freaked out as anyone else here. But I try to hide it, guess I'm no good at that either."

"No, but you're still fun to hang out with." Donnie added. "Even if you are an idiot."

"Thanks braniac." Casey said as all three of them shook hands.

Sven smiled at all of this, but looked upward at the statue. "Hey guys, there's a gem glowing in that statue." Sven pointed to it as the gem in the statue's forehead began to glow a bright blue before it shot a beam out in one direction.

"Where is it pointing?" Olaf asked.

"Let's find out." Elsa said as they all began to follow the light.

* * *

Elsewhere; Mozar and his Triceraton soldiers continued to look through the forest, but their captain was becoming greatly annoyed.

"Fools!" Mozar exclaimed. "I should throw you all in the Tri-Arena for such incompetence! Where is my fragment?!" He back-slapped one of his soldiers to knock him down before crushing the scanner previously in the soldier's hands with his foot. "Bah! You're technology is worthless here!"

"Captain Mozar sir, it is the planet that is infuriating you! Not our tech…" His scanner was shot out of his hands by Mozar's blaster.

"Next time it will be _you_ Zaras!"

Another soldier spoke up as he looked at his own device. "I'm getting a signal sir. It appears to be… a cyborg?"

Mozar batted two of his soldiers away as he walked up toward the one who spoke. "The Fugitoid. He must be after the fragment as well! Track him, Lieutenant Zolvax, and pray you do not loose him!"

* * *

The heroes had followed the beam of light that shinned toward the top of an ancient pyramid. Once the group saw it, they gazed up in awe and surprise.

"Whoa… some temple…" Kristof breathed.

"It's… amazing!" Anna exclaimed with a smile.

"Did the Aeons make this?" Sven asked.

"I would think so." Donnie nodded.

"Why did we come here though?" Karai asked. "Why did we follow that light?"

"Oh! Oh!" Olaf raised his hand excitedly like a student in a classroom. "What if this is where the fragment is?"

Everyone looked to Olaf at him in surprise as that was actually a reasonable guess. "I think you might be right, Olaf." Elsa said.

"Yes!" Olaf exclaimed with a happy smile.

"The Aeons probably knew that fragment was dangerous so they must have hidden it in here to keep it out of the wrong hands." Elsa theorized.

"A brilliant assumption Elsa, and you as well Olaf." Honeycutt said. "I am willing to bet my internal processor that we will find the fragment somewhere within this temple."

"I bet you this place is loaded with booby traps, though." Leo stated.

Raph shrugged. "Eh, what's the worst that can happen?"

Karai face-palmed as she knew you never ask that question. The group walked up a small set of stairs that led into a small entrance, before it closed behind them.

Honeycutt shined his eyes like flashlights to provide illumination. Elsa even provided some with magical energy in her hands.

"Wow… amazing…" April looked around.

"It's definitely alien." Donnie observed the hieroglyphics on the walls around them.

Leo looked at a set of hieroglyphics as well. "What does it say, Professor?"

Honeycutt began to translate it. "It's in ancient Aeonian. Ahem. 'When the Soul-Star… reaches the mountain peek… eh… the light of the Aeons… shall illuminate all."

"That sounds nice. Like a poem." Olaf smiled.

"More like some kind of prophecy." Karai commented.

Casey spotted something along the wall. "Yo, what do you think this does?" He was about to press it…

"Casey no!" Elsa tried to stop him, but he already pressed it, resulting in a saw-blade coming out of the wall to cut off one of Fugitoid's arms.

"Oh dear."

"It does that you moron!" Sven shouted at Casey as the entire hallway lined with saws and baldes, ready to slice and dice everyone to pieces. The group was about to panic, but Elsa used her magic to create a whirlwind to pull everyone behind her and send them back towards the closed-off door.

Elsa then shouted as she lunged both her arms forward to send a large wave of her magic throughout the entire hallway, freezing it completely, as well as several of the traps; causing them to cease functioning. The group looked in amazement as Elsa had just cleared the entire hallway for them. She even smirked as she gestured for them continue.

"Well, shall we?"

"I'm definitely following her." Karai said as she led the group down the frozen hallway.

"So long as Casey doesn't try to kill us again." Raph growled at him.

"That was completely my bad."

After a few moments of walking through the frozen hallway, the group entered a massive chamber. Once they did, they saw a large pyramid-shaped altar in the center, and at the top of it, was the thing they were looking for.

Honeycutt gave an astonished gasp. "There it is."

"The first piece of the Black Hole generator!" April gasped.

"Yes! I was right! It was here!" Olaf cheered.

"Great, now let's grab it and get out of this damned place!" Karai exclaimed as the group was about to run up, but Donnie stopped them.

"Wait, wait, hold up! What's it doing on an altar anyway?" Donnie wondered. "Has anyone thought of that?"

"Who cares?!" Raph questioned. "We found it first! We rule!"

The rest of the group cheered as they all made their way up the steps toward it. Though Elsa couldn't help but agree with Donnie. The Aeons no doubt built this place, but why would they put the fragment for such a dangerous weapon an altar? Like it was something to be worshiped? It didn't make any sense. But that would be the least of their worries for right now.

"By the luck of the great Zanmoran."

The group turned around and many of them gave audible gasp at the sight of Mozar and his troops walking into the chamber.

"Oh no… the Triceratons!" Olaf gave a gasp of horror.

"And Mozar." Karai recognized the captain as she glared at him.

"Not only does Mozar find the fugitive android, he collects the first fragment of his prize!" Mozar basked as his four soldiers pointed their weapons at the group of heroes. "Obliterate them!"

The Triceratons opened fire on the group, causing them to all scatter to avoid the laser fire. Karai looked at them and smiled almost sadistically.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this!" Her eyes turned into slits as she transformed into her mutant-serpent form and lunged right at a Triceraton soldier, tackling him.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled as he jumped from the altar and landed on the back of another Triceraton to knock him down. He tried to smack around the mutant Turtle, only for Raph to come in and lash his sais at the soldier to knock him back.

"Wretched alien!" The Triceraton cursed as Raph and Mikey charged at him.

Sven charged and rammed into Mozar, but the Triceraton captain grabbed the mutant reindeer's antlers and actually lifted him up above his head to smash him into the ground. Kristof gave a yell as jumped to try and punch him, but Mozar slammed his fist into Kristof's side to knock him toward the wall.

Mozar would have crushed him with his steel foot, but a large mound of ice formed under him as several spikes shot out to knock him down. He got up to look at Elsa as she glared daggers at him, her magic surging in her hands.

Elsa glared hatefully at Mozar, about as much as she did when Shredder invaded Arendelle. Mozar was the one who led the Triceratons to Earth, he was the one to use the Black Hole generator to destroy it. She knew the planet was going to draw out her anger, but right now she didn't care because she knew _exactly_ where to aim it.

"You… took… _everything_ … from me!"

Mozar scoffed. "I don't even know who you are."

"You will."

Mozar charged at her, horns first, but she had raised her hands to blast him back with a powerful whirwind. She lifted both her arms up to create large spheres of ice with spikes on them, which she threw at Mozar, to knock him back even further. Elsa yelled as she charged at Mozar who responded in kind.

Karai, still in her serpent-form, had coiled her lower body around the neck of the Triceraton she was fighting and lashed out her fanged-arms and her own fangs at him repeatedly around his face, causing him a great deal of pain. She doubted her venom could do much, but she wasn't about to stop. Finally, the soldier had enough and managed to punch Karai off him, but this left him open for Donnie to come in and deliver a shocking strike from behind; giving Leo an opening to come in with a slash from his own blades to knock the Triceraton down.

Casey used his hover-skates on the first flight of steps from the altar to puck several photon pucks at a Triceraton's face, but he shook it off and shoot at Casey. He didn't get very far however as Sven had rammed and tackled the Triceraton to the ground and began to lay a series of its, only for the soldier to punch the mutant reindeer off.

A fourth soldier had Olaf cornered as the snowman shook with fear while the Triceraton laughed, only to feel laser fire hitting him in the back, courtesy of Anna. She was quick to roll out of the way as the Triceraton turned around and charged at her. April came up and provided back up with her own laser gun and shot at the Triceraton.

"Oh my!" Honeycutt ran for his life from the fifth soldier before he found himself in the corner. The Fugitoid fell out of the way as the Triceraton rammed into the wall. It loomed over Honeycutt, who shifted his entire body using his four appendages like a tripod and exposing his fusion core for just a brief second…

 ***BOOM!***

Anna and Olaf turned around at the flash of light to see Honeycutt standing over a small plum of smoke.

"Um… where did the Triceraton go?" Olaf wondered.

"Uh… let's not… talk about that Olaf." Anna told him as she had a pretty good idea, while Honeycutt gave a nervous expression and wave.

Elsa sent multiple attacks complete with ice-spikes and energized waves of her magic at Mozar; some attacks he was able to beat back, others actually knocked him down. Elsa pressed onward as she realed her fist back and shot it forward, creating a large fist-shaped construct made of ice and snow that smashed Mozar flat into the wall before she crossed her arms and sent two diagonal waves of her magic in the form of an X to freeze Mozar to the wall.

However, the Triceraton captain wasn't done yet as he roared and was able to break through the ice. Though he was brought to his kneels and took several deep breaths as he glared at Elsa.

"In all my years, never before have I encountered a creature such as yourself." He said to Elsa who kept his glare fixated on him. "In any other situation, I wouldn't hesitate to see which of us is stronger, but for now, my duty comes first!" He charged at Elsa with his horns.

Elsa created multiple ice-walls to try and block his path, but Mozar was much stronger than the average Triceraton and was able to break through them all. Once he broke through the last one, he delivered a powerful punch to Elsa's body, causing her to spit out some blood as she was lifted into the air and sent flying and crashing to the wall.

"Elsa!" Anna called as she, Olaf, and Leo looked in shock.

Leo was about to charge at Mozar, but another Triceraton soldier blocked his way and shot at him, forcing him to duck and move as he made his way closer to the downed Ice Queen.

As everyone continued to fight, Mozar walked his way up the steps of the altar and toward the top where the first piece to the Heart of Darkness was.

"At last." He was about to reach for it, but felt something pulling him back. It was Olaf pulling at his tail. "What?" Mozar simply flicked his tail to send Olaf flying off the altar and onto the ground. Mozar took the fragment and put it over his shoulder and leapt down onto the ground just as Leo and Anna were helping Elsa up.

"No!" Elsa called out as the Triceratons gathered around Mozar who held the first piece of the Heart of Darkness.

"The first fragment belongs to Mozar!" He and the three surviving Triceratons opened fire with their guns to keep the heroes at bay as they made their way to the exit where two of the soldiers placed bombs near the doorway. "It has been sent in stone." He pressed a trigger, causing the bombs to blow up and block the only exit, trapping everyone inside.

"And now it is _sealed_ in stone. Triceratons, back to the ships!" Mozar ordered as he and his soldiers began to take their leave.

"They got the fragment!" Anna exclaimed.

"Way to state the obvious!" Karai responded as she shifted back to her humanoid form.

Leo, Raph, Kristof, and Sven tried to pull away at the rubble blocking their path. Sven's own strength was enough to pull some of it away. The Fugitoid used some form of gravity beam to try and move some more debris out of the way, but stumbled a bit.

"Low on power… Must find another way out."

"Stand back." Elsa tried to stand up fully. "Maybe I can…" She winced as she held her side and Anna held her sister up along with April.

"Elsa you can't move those rocks out of the way! Not after the hit you just took!" Anna told her.

"She's right, I think you might have a few cracked ribs." Anna felt along Elsa's side.

Raph pounded his fist into his palm. "When I get my hands on those horn-headed freaks!"

"Come on, there's gotta be a back door or something." Leo gestured as the group began to look around. As they did, April felt herself gazing upwards towards the empty altar.

* * *

The Triceratons had made it outside the pyramid, with the intent on carrying the fragment back to their ships.

"It is mine to possess!" Mozar sneered. "The Emperor will make me an admiral for this!"

One soldier heard some strange noises from behind and turned around to see something that made him a bit nervous. "Captain Mozar, look!"

More than a hundred Space Demons swarmed the skies and shot down towards the Triceratons, who glared in response.

* * *

Back inside, the group looked all around as best they could for some other form of exit, but they couldn't.

"Come on!" Leo felt along the wall. "Trap door… secret passage…"

"We're loosing time!" Kristof said. "They're getting away!"

Anna tried to hold Elsa up as the elder sister happened to glance upward towards the empty altar and saw April climbing up the stairs.

"April? What are you doing?" Elsa called to the younger girl.

April didn't answer Elsa as she felt something speaking to her through her mind. She placed her hands on her head and felt herself walking toward the very center, right to the spot where the fragment to the Heart of Darkness once laid. She pressed along a blue gem. Once she did however, the entire chamber began to shake.

"What's happening?!" Olaf yelled in surprise as they all turned around to see the pyramid collapsing inward.

"April!" Donnie, Elsa, and Anna all exclaimed as the group ran toward where the pyramid once stood. They looked downward to find the structure hadn't actually collapsed, but rather came down inward, reveal some other chamber underneath the floor.

"I'm okay!" April waved her hand in assurance, much to everyone's relief as they all climbed or jumped down to help her up.

"You had us worried there for a second." Anna told her.

Karai however noticed something. "What's that?" The group looked at something that was imbedded in the stone. It looked like a large gemstone shaped like a four-long-pointed star with a stone ring around in the middle of it

"Professor?" Kristof asked Honeycutt who looked in amazement.

"It's the Soul Star! The symbol of the Aeons! Containing the power of life itself!"

"Whoa…" Olaf's eyes widened as he looked at the crystal in awe.

"Well, if it's so important, what's it doing down here?" Anna asked.

"It was hidden away." April guessed. "And the world turned evil."

"Wait hold on, remember what was written when we entered here?!" Elsa's eyes widened in realization as she remembered it. "'When the Soul Star reaches the mountain's peak, the light of the Aeons shall illuminate all!'"

"So if we we're to put this thing at the top of the temple, it'll change this world back to the way it was?" Kristof guessed.

"That sounds amazing! Let's do it!" Olaf cheered.

"That's right Olaf." April said as she tried to pry it off the wall. "We're putting this back where it belongs!" The second it was pulled off the wall, they heard stones begging to shift along a wall on the far side of the chamber and a stone door lifted open to reveal a hidden passage way. "Back on top of the temple."

* * *

Back outside, Mozar and two of his soldiers shot their laser guns at the Space Demons that began to swarm around them, while another soldier held the fragment. Mozar knew that this was a waste of time. The longer they wait here, the more likely the Fugitoid and his allies could escape and catch up with them.

"Back to the ships! We have the fragment!" The four alien soldiers made a break for their landing zone with their prize.

* * *

The group of heroes had managed to get outside along the side of the pyramid, halfway up the ancient structure.

"So what do we do?" Karai questioned.

"If we reach the top, it should drive off the demons." April answered as she held the Soul Star. "At least… I hope."

"You 'hope'?!" Raph questioned. "You could be totally wrong!"

"Give her a chance, Raph!" Donnie defended April. "We have to…"

"Uh guys… we got company!" Sven pointed out to see the swarm of Space Demons flying toward them.

"Here they come dudes! Run!" Mikey exclaimed as the group came up to the stairs of the pyramid and began to run as fast as they could with the Demons already on top of them.

Kristof looked downward and glared. "The Triceratons are getting away!"

"Let them go!" Elsa was in agreement with April. "We can catch up with them later and get the fragment! But we can save this world now! It's not just about saving _our_ world, it's about saving all of them!"

April tried to climb the stairs, only to find a Demon blocking her path. "April! Toss it here!" Karai was wide open, April threw it to her like a Frisbee, and Karai was able to catch it as she tried to climb up the stairs with the Space Demons following her.

Kristof and Sven flanked Karai's sides as they tried to beat back the Demons that we're coming down toward them. April and Casey tried to get the ones swarming from a long range using their laser gun and photon pucks respectively. Karai tried to push her way through, but a Space Demon landed on her back, causing her to drop the Soul Star along the stairs

However, Olaf was able to pick it up, despite it being about as tall as him. But, despite his own willingness to push forward, Olaf was caught by the talons of one Space Demon as it carried him and the Soul Star away from the pyramid, with Olaf screaming along the way.

"Olaf!" Anna screamed as she tried to catch up, but the Demon was already far away from the pyramid. "We gotta help him!

"We cannot catch him from this distance!" Honeycutt exclaimed. "And if we try to shoot it down, we risk destroying the Soul Star!"

However, Elsa didn't care about this as she ran along the side of the pyramid and straight towards the edge and jumped off it, and began to fall, much to everyone's horror.

"Elsa!" Leo exclaimed in fear as his pupils shrank.

Elsa began to fall but she wasn't scared. She could feel this planet affecting her and her powers, but despite all the negativity in the air, she began to channel it and her magic all throughout her body as her back began to glow a bright cyan blue. Elsa ignored all the anger and fear being force-fed into her by the environment; her only motivation right now was rescuing Olaf and saving this planet. Right before she landed on the ground, there was a bright flash of cyan light. And out of the light, Elsa shot into the air, but something was different about her. She had wings!

Elsa had actually managed to grow large wings from her back. The wings appeared to be made entirely out of ice and snow; but they weren't the type of wings seen on birds, with feathers. These bright and icy wings appeared to be made of glass that radiated with her magic and cyan energy. Elsa shot forward towards the demon as her wings spread outward, with a trail of icy crystals right behind her.

Everyone looked in amazement as they saw this. "Did… did she just…. Grow wings?!" Raph questioned in shock.

"And she can fly dudes! She can fly!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Amazing." Honeycutt looked in awe as Donnie's jaw dropped in disbelief as this was scientifically impossible.

"Uh… she couldn't do that before…. Right?" Karai asked Kristof.

"No… definitely not." Kristof couldn't take his eyes off this, as Sven shook is head in response as well.

Leo and Anna looked in surprise as well before they both turned towards each other and smiled, thinking the same thing. _"Elsa, you really are amazing."_

The Space Demon carrying Olaf and the Soul Star didn't make it very far as it was quickly frozen by a wave of cyan magic. Olaf held the Soul Star, but neither of them even fell an inch as Elsa zoomed in and caught them both before turning around toward the pyramid.

"Elsa… you… you have wings!" Olaf exclaimed with a wide smile. "Oh my gosh! You have wings!"

"No time to think about that!" Elsa said as virtually every Space Demon was gunning straight for her as she flew back to the top of the temple. At the same time, all the heroes began to run up the stairs toward the top to provide Elsa some support.

The airborne Queen of Arendelle had now flown with Olaf and the Soul Star towards the top where she spotted a small shrine where the alien artifact was supposed to fit.

"Elsa look out!" Olaf called as a Demon flew and lashed at her with its claws. Other Demons began to swarm around her, and there was no way Elsa could use her powers right now without damaging the Soul Star. As she tried to fly away from them and fend them off, she spotted a certain redhead near the shrine.

"April! Catch!" Elsa threw the down Soul Star towards April, which she caught. The Demons we're about to fly towards April as she ran toward the shrine, but Elsa had tossed Olaf onto her back as he held onto her shoulders and flew at a faster speed than the Demons and hovered right behind April before blasting a great deal of her magic towards the demons to blast them away with a force of a blizzard. "April! GO!"

Olaf had jumped down off of Elsa and ran with April towards the shrine. They ran as fast as they could and made it to the shrine as Elsa did all she could to fly around and keep the incoming Space Demons at bay.

They made it to the shrine and spotted the open spot in the stone. Olaf handed April the Soul Star and right as all the Demons were about to swarm them, April had shoved the Soul Star in.

 ***FLASH!***

In a bright flash of light, a large wave of white energy shot out from the altar. The Demons that were encompassed by it all began to glow a bright white as the wave of white light washed all over the landscape and the entire planet. Everyone else had made it to the top just in time to see the entire environment around them changed. The sky turned from blood red to a bright blue; the dark and twisted land became a lush and green garden, and all the negative energy in the air had been washed away.

"Whoa…" Karai breathed in shock.

"It's working!" Leo exclaimed.

Kristof breathed a huge sigh of relief. "It feels like a _huge_ weight off my shoulders." It was true, neither he nor any of his friends could feel the anger or fear in their minds.

Elsa had landed on the ground and helped April and Olaf up, while still adoring her magnificent wings, as they and everyone else gazed upwards at the Demons as they began to transform. Their black bodies began to fade away as their appearance evaporated into dust to reveal something else, something much more divine. Where once Hellish Demons stood were now creatures that looked like they were angels straight out of Heaven.

"They… they look like…. Angels!" Elsa voiced in amazement.

"They're beautiful." Olaf said with a dazed smile.

"The… the… The Aeons!" Fugitoid couldn't believe.

"Whoa… look at that…" Raph also breathed in awe.

The angelic creatures that are known as the Aeons hovered over the group of heroes and looked upon them in gratitude.

"Thank you. You have saved us, from ourselves."

"From 'yourselves'?" April voiced in confusion.

"The Demons were the Aeons the whole time?!" Kristof questioned in surprise.

"But… how did… all of this happen?" Elsa asked. "What happened to you and your whole world?"

"The Utrom gave us the fragment to protect." One Aeon began to explain. "But it's immense power entranced us, we Aeons have never allowed technology on our world before. We desired to know its secrets. We began to worship its technological power, and hid away our beloved soul, thus corrupting our world and us with it. We became monstrous, horrible things. And when we hid away our Soul Star, the evil was complete." The lead Aeon held his hand up as he spread his fingers similar to the Vulcan signal for 'Live Long and Prosper'.

"Thank you friends." He said with a smile. "For saving our world."

Anna smiled back. "You're welcome."

The Aeon telekinetically broke off a tiny piece of the Soul Star and gave it to April. "Take this gift, it is a tiny fragment of our Soul Star. It will bring you both luck and power."

April looked at the crystal in amazement. "Wow, it's beautiful."

The Aeons began to fly away. "Goodbye Aeons!" Olaf waved to them.

Elsa's ice-wings began to dissolve as she walked towards the edge of the pyramid and got a good look at the world of the Aeons without it's corruption and couldn't help but smile.

"This place… it truly is… beautiful." She said as tears were ready to fall from her eyes.

"And you helped to save it Elsa." Leo walked right next to her. "You should be proud."

She smiled back at him. "Once this whole mess with the Triceratons is done, we should come back here. I'd love to explore this place a bit more."

"Yeah, sounds nice." Leo said as the two looked outward and held hands as they gazed at the lush green landscape around them. As they did, all their friends looked towards them as some of them had smirks on their faces with Mikey making 'kissy' noises with his lips, only to have Anna smack him in the arm.

* * *

The Ulixies had left the planet and made it back into outer space as they had to get back to their mission.

"Floor it Fugitoid!" Leo ordered. "There's still time to catch up to the Triceratons!"

Elsa was sitting at a station when Casey wrapped his arm around her. "Elsa, that was so freaking metal!" He exclaimed. "Since when can you freaking fly?!"

The Ice Queen laughed nervously. "Just now. I never knew I could do that before."

"That looked absolutely amazing!" Kristof said. "You looked like an eagle soaring the skies."

"A super powered icy eagle super-hero!" Mikey exclaimed. "You are now officially the coolest queen we've ever meet!"

"Not bad Your Majesty." Karai said with a smirk. Though her eyes said she was just about as amazed by everyone else.

"Yes the wonders of your powers are truly astonishing." Honeycutt added.

"Guys… really…" Elsa blushed at all this praise. "You don't have to say all that."

"But it's true." Anna sat down next to her sister. "You are amazing and you always will be."

Elsa tried hard not to cry from this. "Thanks guys." Her smile faded however. "I still can't believe though what happened to the Aeons… just from having a piece of that horrible weapon."

"That was one amazing adventure." Olaf said as he sat down next to Raph. "The Aeons were so beautiful, but they were also so… scary."

"The Utrom made a big mistake trusting the fragment to those guys." Raph agreed.

"Yeah." Donnie voiced as well. "If ancient cosmic beings can be transformed like that… I guess that goes to show anybody can be corrupted by power."

April meanwhile looked at her fragment of the Soul Star in wonder as it began to twinkle.

 **Done.**

 **Wow, that chapter was something else. So yeah Elsa can fly now. She can create her own ice-angel wings and fly at super speeds! Can she get any more amazing?**

 **I know we haven't seen anything like that in the cannon, but seeing how she's interacting with a group like the Turtles, it only stands to reason that she grow about strong as they do as well. So I thought about giving her some ice-wings. And those will definitely come in handy for future adventures.**

 **Meanwhile; while the Triceratons have the first fragment to the Heart of Darkness, April now has a fragment of the Soul Star, and we all know what happens with that. What's next in store for our heroes? Find out next time in "Frozen Turtles in Space"**


	13. Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind

**Hi everyone. Thanks again for your patience, now then we are about to start a rather fun chapter before we get right back into the seriousness to come. So then without further delay, I present the next chapter to Frozen Turtles in Space.**

 **Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind**

The Ulixies flew alongside traffic of several other space ships towards a large and popular space station that floated alongside a nebula.

"Finally, a little action." Raph stated. "Check out all the ships."

"And for once they're not trying to shoot at us." Sven commented.

"Dudes!" Mikey saw the station through the main window on the bridge of the ship. "Zethod's Cantina is bumping!"

"So many people are there!" Olaf joined Mikey. "It must be super fun!"

"And I bet their food is… out of this world!" Mikey joked.

Elsa felt her forehead. "Really Mikey? Even I think that joke's pretty old. But, why are we going to this place again?"

"I promised to find a way to break into the Triceraton Mothership, did I not?" Honeycutt reminded, getting everyone's attention. "If you want to steal the first place of the Black Hole generator, the first step is…"

"Distract them with pepperoni!" Mikey exclaimed as he held a long stick of pepperoni in his arms that was almost twelve feet long. "Look at the size of this!"

"Where the heck did you even get that anyway?" Kristof asked.

"Mikey! Pay attention!" Raph exclaimed to his younger brother. "This is important stuff!" He calmed down a bit. "Continued Professor." Suddenly, Mikey appeared by Raph's side and smacked him with the pepperoni stick, causing Raph to angrily chase Mikey while the younger Turtle laughed the whole time.

The group looked mildly surprised before Honeycutt continued. "The first step is to acquire a schematic of the mothership from a shady information dealer named Vrax Belebome."

"Okay, and where do we find him?" Anna asked.

"In a place where Terrans are not welcome." Honeycutt replied. "I am sorry but Elsa, Anna, April, Kristof, and Casey will all have to stay behind."

The aforementioned humanoids, minus Elsa, looked in surprised. "What?!" Anna questioned.

"Stay behind?!" April questioned as well.

"Aw come on! We finally get a break from fighting Triceratons and we're supposed to stay here on this boring ship!?" Kristof exclaimed.

"This is alien racism!" Casey exclaimed before accidentally slipping back in his chair.

Elsa spoke up in a calm tone. "I'm sure the Professor knows what he's talking about. If he feels it's best for us to stay behind, I think we should. I for one could use a little down time, myself."

Everyone reluctantly sighed. "Okay, we'll stay here." Anna said reluctantly.

"How come Karai gets to go though!?" Casey pointed to the kunoichi. "I don't see you telling her to stay behind to!"

"Because you guys can't do this." Karai said with a grin before transforming into her mutant serpent form.

"Indeed. Karai can pass off as an extra-terrestrial as can her brothers, along with Sven." Honeycutt confirmed. Everyone saw his point and backed down.

"This looks like it could be fun! I'll try and bring you guys back a suvineer." Olaf said.

"Um Olaf, I am sorry but I feel it is best you stay behind as well." Honeycutt told the little snowman, much to his surprise.

"Wha… me…?" Olaf sounded a little hurt.

"This place really isn't all that fun." The Fugitoid explained. "We may not be dealing with the Tricerations at the moment, but it is still a tavern filled with outlaws and other dangerous beings. You would not fit in well."

Olaf seemed to understand but still looked a bit disappointed, only for Elsa to put a hand on his shoulder while Raph continued to chase Mikey around who still held the pepperoni stick.

* * *

Zethod's Cantina appeared to be a pretty popular place as several aliens of all sizes, shapes, and colors went about their business with eating, drinking, and gambling. It seemed normal until the music stopped and everyone turned to see Leo, Raph, Karai, Mikey, Donnie, Sven, and Honeycutt all walking in, the later having a suitcase in his arms. They looked at them for a second before resuming their activities.

"Finally! A place where we can just blend in and eat something without getting shot at!" Sven stated as he felt a great sense of relief.

"Don't get too comfortable Sven." Leo warned the mutant reindeer.

"In fact, don't make eye, hand, or tentacle contact with anyone or anything." Fugitoid reminded. "As I said before, these are outlaws. We've nothing to learn from them."

As most of the group walked in one direction before an odd whiff caught the attention of Mikey's nose. He followed the smell blindly; literally on the account his eyes were closed, before smacking into the back of a large alien that had a mouth on his belly with a single long eye. Mikey's accident caused the alien to spill his tray of food.

"My din-din! You trying to start something sucker?!" He pointed his laser gun at Mikey's face. "Cause I got a great ending for ya! Got a problem, doofus!?"

"Sorry dude!" Mikey tried to pick up the spilled food. "Just picking this… food up for you…?" He smiled apologetically. "My bad."

The Turtles, Karai, and Sven came to Mikey's defense. "Sorry sir, our friend is a little… odd." Sven apologized, but the alien looked like he was about to shoot anyway.

"Wait, stop!" Honeycutt walked up, causing the alien to calm down.

"Oh it's you! And these idiots are you muscle, huh? Sorry looking bunch I must say."

"So I'm guessing this is that Belebome guy?" Serpent-Karai whispered to Donnie in-between a few slurs.

"Apparently." Donnie shrugged with this whisper.

"Come on, grab a seat there, Honeycutt." The alien revealed to be Belebome sat in a booth with everyone else following.

"Remember Mikey, this guy's got the plans to the Triceraton Mothership." Leo reminded his youngest brother. "So try not to tick him off again, okay?"

Mikey grumbled and crossed his arms before joining everyone else. Belebome began to literally scarf down his food, despite it being spilled on the floor recently. Some of the mutants looked a bit grossed out, with the exception of Mikey as he tried to reach to the pile.

"Mind if I have a little bite?" However, Belebome slapped his hand before his elongated eye glared at the orange-clad Turtle.

"You best step off of my venarian muffin, son!" Belebome warned him.

Sven pulled Mikey back. "Okay Mikey, seriously what is going on in your head right now?!"

Mikey smiled before clasping his hands together. "I see a land where pizza grows on trees." Sven, Raph, and Karai all face-palmed at that. Maybe he should have stayed behind on the ship to.

"I brought the agreed upon fee of fifty-thousand Samulax." Honeycutt placed the brief case on the table as Belebome tried to grab it, but Honeycutt kept a firm grip on it. "Did you bring the information?"

Belebome yanked the case out of Honeycutt's robotic hands. "Of course! I'm no rookie, Robo-Brain!" He opened the case and looked at the contents briefly. "This will do for a… down payment. Another fifty-thousand and ya'll got yourself a deal."

The group looked in surprise. "What?! But you said…! This is all I have! It's my life savings!"

"We had a deal you bloated alien freak! We brought you the money, now you give us what we asked for!" Karai exclaimed.

"Yeah well, see you when you get the other fifty, losers!" Belebome burped and unleashed a noxious fume from his mouth, which caused all the mutants to cough and cover their eyes. The fumes also blinded Honeycutt as he tried to make a run for it with the money.

The only one not noxious was Mikey who actually enjoyed the smell, only to realize what was happening. "Huh? Get back here dude!" He ran and jumped in front of Belebome before he could get any further. In that instant, virtually everyone in the cantina panicked, fearing a showdown as they either left the room entirely or found some cover to hide behind.

"Give him back his money, Bellybomb!" Mikey challenged the alien, while also giving him one of his made-up nicknames.

"It's _Belebome!"_ He took out his laser gun and opened fire on Mikey, as he jumped and took cover behind the bar. "Come out and fight like a man, chump!" Mikey came out and returned fire with his own laser gun.

"Yeah boy!" Mikey exclaimed as he continued to shoot back.

Immediately; Leo, Raph, and Donnie all pulled out their own laser guns and pointed them at Belebome.

"Drop your weapon, freak!" Leo ordered him.

"How about I drop _you_ instead?" Belebome used the case to knock down the table, giving him some cover as he shot at the Turtles who took cover behind the bar and a table themselves.

However, this distracted Belebome long enough for Karai, still in her serpent-form, to shoot her body at him to tackle and entangle him onto the floor in her long tail, which she began to squeeze tightly.

"Who's dropping whom, now?" Karai challenged, only for Belebome to open his long mouth and bite down on Karai, causing her hiss in pain as she let go, while Belebome used the briefcase to smack Karai back. Before he could run however, the large Sven suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed him by his elongated eye to pull him up to eye-level. Sven glared at him while Belebome gave a nervous chuckle.

 ***POW!***

A single punch from the mutant reindeer sent Belebome flying across the entire room and smacking hard against the wall. His single eye was dazed as he saw vanarian muffins circling his eye. His sight began to clear up as he saw the mutants gathering around him.

"You made a big mistake, pal." Sven told him.

"Just make good on the deal, and we'll forget this happened!" Raph added.

"Forget it!" Belebome exclaimed. "The deal's off! You liars, thieves…!"

"What?! You stole from _us_!" Donnie exclaimed as he picked up Honeycutt's money and handed it to the aforementioned Fugitoid.

Karai growled. "Forget this, we'll find another way. Come on, let's go." The whole group began to leave along, with the exception of Mikey as he shot into Belebome's face.

"Yeah, we don't need you Bellybomb! I got way better secrets than you'll ever have! Like Black Hole pieces and stuff! Booya… kasha!" Mikey was the last to leave the room; however Belebome actually looked intrigued.

"Black Hole piece, huh? Maybe this Mikey-moron does have some secrets worth getting may hands on." He activated his wrist-communicator. "Summon the Neutrinos." His communicator activated as he saw the image of three bulky creatures with single red visor-like eyes. "I got a big day for you fellas."

* * *

 _The Ulixies_

Everyone regrouped on the Fugitoid's ship as it left the cantina, with the Professor and his group telling the others what happened as their expressions seemed surprised and disappointed all at the same time.

"Wow, what a crook. And I thought that sauna guy was something." Kristof said in a disapproving tone.

"Yeah, should have smashed that mouth-farter for trying to jack us!" Raph pounded his fist into his palm.

"That looser wasn't worth the effort." Karai, having turned back into her humanoid form, said.

"So this Belebome guy didn't work out, how are we going to get on the Triceraton Mothership now?" Elsa asked.

"We may be back where we started, but we'll find another way. Let's blow off some steam in the holo-room." Leo said as he began to walk away with most of the group.

"Sounds good. Mikey, Olaf, you guys coming?" Anna asked as she walked away with everyone.

"Nah, I'm gonna chill and scope 'Chris Bradford and his 2 Ruff Crew'." Mikey leaved over the couch as Casey and Kristof both sat down.

"Oooh, Chris Bradford! Can I watch to!?" Olaf sat excitedly down with them as Mikey turned on the TV with his remote.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Ulixies, a very small spaceship flew towards the larger vessel. This ship bore the appearance of a mix between a slug with a jellyfish, along with some kind of armor coating as it was being ridden by the Neutrinos. It made its way to the Ulixies with little effort and flew in through a minor exhaust port.

* * *

 _Chirs Bradford's allies laid defeated in a pile as Bradford himself faced his enemy, a relatively small human with cyborg-like components on his body as the cartoon-villain hopped up and down._

" _You may have defeated Master C, Sumo Glen, and Lil' Rineo, but you won't get through me Microchip."_

 _The villain identified as Microchip jumped onto Bradford's face and began to punch his face relentlessly._

* * *

Kristof and Casey already left the rec room, but Mikey and Olaf kept watching with an open pizza-box on the floor. "Come on Chris Bradford!" Olaf cheered. "You can do it!"

Mikey however looked tired as he lay on the floor. "Chris Bradford is so lame…" He said in a yawn before he fell asleep while Olaf continued to watch.

But with Mikey asleep and Olaf watching the show, neither of them noticed the very tiny craft, piloted by the Neutrinos, coming to land on Mikey's shell. The trio of microscopic aliens got off and began to march across Mikey's shell until sliding down toward his head and climbed over to his mouth. One Neutrino opened his mouth slightly, allowing the others to slip inside before going in himself.

Mikey suddenly woke up with a scream, startling Olaf. "Mikey?! What is it?!"The Orange-clad turtle's eyes were blood shot before he fell onto the ground. Olaf got off the couch. "Mikey, are you okay?" He tried to shake Mikey awake, but he wouldn't wake up. "Mikey? Mikey!" Olaf looked really scared. "Oh no… Guys! Guys help!" Olaf ran out of the rec room screaming for his friends to help.

* * *

Two minutes later, Olaf had gathered everyone in the rec room as they saw the unconscious Mikey lay on the floor.

"He screamed like he was having a nightmare, now he won't wake up!" Olaf told them.

"Mikey, are you alright?" Anna shook his shell slightly, but got no response. "Mikey?"

Raph ended up dropping pieces of popcorn on his head. "Very funny you moron, but the joke's over. Get up you bum!"

Elsa kneeled down and felt his forehead. "I don't think he has a fever. His temperature is alright."

Donnie kneeled next to her and opened one of Mikey's eyes and saw it was completely dazed. "He's alive, but totally zonked out."

"Maybe Bellybomb's noxious burps got to him?" Sven asked.

Casey came forward with a slab of pizza in his hand. "If this doesn't get him up, nothing will." Casey slid the piece across Mikey's face, but got no reaction, much to everyone's shock. "What?! But that like… defies the laws of physics!"

"Mikey's not reacting to pizza?!" Kristof exclaimed in shock, as everyone, especially Anna and Elsa, and even Olaf, looked appalled. "Okay, something is _definitely_ wrong here."

Honeycutt used his optics to scan Mikey's unconscious body and did not like the results. "Oh dear, I'm afraid Mikey's mind has been infiltrated by Neutrinos!"

"What's a Neutrino?" Anna asked.

"Neutral sub-atomic particles." Donnie answered. "But I don't see how…"

"No, 'Neutrino' is just a nick-name due to their microscopic size." Fugitoid explained as he displayed a holographic profile of the aforementioned life-forms. "No one knows their real name…"

"I don't want to hear what they're called or why!" Karai exclaimed. "What do they want with my brother?!"

"In short… his mind." Fugitoid responded.

"What do you mean, his mind?" Elsa questioned, not understanding what Honeycutt meant by that.

"Every person has an 'inner-self', deep in their consciousness." Fugitoid began to explain. "The neutrinos track down and remove this 'inner-self', stealing all his knowledge and memories; leaving the victim a mindless shell."

"Oh no!" Olaf gasped. "Not his mind!"

"Isn't Mikey already kinda mindless?" Casey joked a bit. "Who'd want to steal his brains…Ow!" Anna had slapped Casey's arm.

"Casey, this is serious! Don't joke like this!"

"Something's telling me that Bellybomb guy's responsible." Sven said. "He really didn't seem to like Mikey."

"Okay, so how are we going to help him?" April questioned.

"I have a plan to save your brother." The Fugitoid said. "But it's going to require a little psychic help." He told them, referring to April.

* * *

 _Engine Room_

The whole group was gathered together as Leo, Elsa, Raph, Anna, Donnie, and Karai, even Olaf, all had tubes attached to their heads, along with the unconscious Mikey, that also attached to a console Honeycutt was operating; while Casey, Sven, and Kristof stood with him as April sat down as she held Mikey's head in her lap.

"Um… I don't know about this…" Elsa was unsure of this unusual procedure.

"Well the theory is sound." Fugitoid began to explain. "April will psychically project all of you into Michelangelo's mind. You must stop the Neutrinos from taking Mikey's inner-self, at all costs!"

"But why aren't the rest of us going to?" Kristof questioned. "I don't like sitting back on the sidelines."

"Apologies, but I only had enough for just the seven of them." Honeycutt gestured to the group.

"It feels like we're violating Mikey's personal space." Elsa was still a bit unsure.

"Trying to navigate Mikey's brain is going to be like trying to watch every TV channel at once." Donnie said.

"I can't think of anything that he'd have on his mind besides pizza." Karai also said.

"Don't worry." April assured. "I'll do what I can to help guide you through."

"Okay, but why is Olaf coming?" Raph asked. "I mean it's not like he knows how to fight."

"Olaf has been spending a lot of time with Mikey, maybe he knows how to look through his mind?" Anna tried.

"I'll do my best! Mikey's my friend and I'm not letting these scary Neutrino-guys steal his inner self!" Olaf stood up like a soldier ready for duty.

"Using a learning-disabled snowman as a guide through the mind of our pizza-TV-addict brother?" Karai questioned before she shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Remember, if the Neutrinos destroy you inside his mind, your body here will be reduced to a vegetative state." Honeycutt told them, much to their shock.

"Wait what?!" Karai questioned.

"You didn't say that before!" Anna exclaimed.

"This is a bad idea!" Donnie tried.

"Hold up Fugitoid!" Leo tried to stop him.

"Wait a second!" Raph also tried to stop him.

"How are we supposed to…?" Elsa tried to protest as well, but Honeycutt already pressed the button and all their eyes went blank.

* * *

Suddenly, the group consisting of Elsa, Leo, Anna, Raph, Karai, Donnie, and Olaf found themselves in what appeared to be day-time Arendelle, just outside the main palace, as all the people seemed to go about their business, not even noticing the group's arrival.

"Wait… this is Arendelle!" Elsa exclaimed in surprise.

"Are we… home?" Anna asked.

" _No, you're in Mikey's memories."_ April communicated with them psychically. _"Which might not be totally accurate because… you know… he's Mikey."_

"Alright kids! Who wants to go out on an adventure!?"

All their eyes widened as they heard a familiar voice. "That's Mikey!" Raph exclaimed as they looked down the road to see Mikey with a group of children and leading them down toward the forest.

"Mikey, come on we got to get you somewhere safe before the Neutrinos…" Elsa tried to stop him only for Mikey, and all the children, to literally walk through her as though she were a ghost.

"Anna, that wasn't the real Mikey, it was a memory." Olaf said. "I remember I was there with him." Olaf pointed to see the memory of Olaf meeting up with Mikey where they high-fived and continued to lead the group of children. "We we're taking a bunch of kids out on an adventure that one time."

"Wow, guess you guys had some good times without us." Anna pointed out.

"Okay, but where are we supposed to find the _one true_ Mikey?" Karai questioned.

Before anyone could respond however, they heard a scream, which sounded like Mikey only younger. The scream came from behind them and toward the castle, beyond the closed gates where they could see flashes of red seen from outside.

"That came from the palace! In the courtyard!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Mikey!" Leo exclaimed as the group ran toward the palace.

"Hang on Mikey, we're coming!" Karai also shouted.

They ran down the bridge as fast as they could with Raph taking the lead before he jumped and delivered a powerful leaping kick to break down the gate into the palace courtyard. They came to a halt as they saw the Neutrinos, which actually looked to be about as tall as Leatherhead, slicing through the memory itself and climbing in.

"The Neutrinos!" Donnie exclaimed.

"But I thought they were supposed to be super small!" Anna exclaimed.

One of the Neutrinio's arms had a set of tiny tentacles extrude from its arm before the came together in the form of a bio-organic blaster before shooting red lightning at them, which Elsa blocked by forming an ice-wall to protect herself and her friends.

"Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Karai stated as she, Leo, Raph, and Donnie drew their respective weapons while Anna pulled out a laser pistol as Elsa took a combative stance as he rice wall shattered and the Neutrinos attacked.

Raph charged one Neutrino and slashed his sais at his the creature's chest area while Karai zoomed in to jump and deliver a kick to its head to knock it back a bit.

"They aren't so tough." Raph smirked as he lunged his next sai-attack at the Neutrino only for it to grab Raph's arm and throw him away. Karai tried to attack as well, but the Neutrino was surprisingly fast and was able to deliver a solid punch to Karai's abdomen to send her flying and rolling across the courtyard.

Anna shot her laser pistol at the second Neutrino, but it barley even slowed it down as it shot its own lightning-like laser at her, forcing her to dodge as she slid on the ground. Donnie leapt protectively in front of Anna with a blade coming out of his staff, which he tried to swing at the Neutrino's head but it caught the staff with little effort.

"These guys are built like tanks!" The Neutrino pulled the staff out of Donnie's arms and punched him, sending him crashing into Anna.

Leo slashed relentlessly at the Neutrino with his blades, but he barley even scratched it. Before the Neutrino could even advance however, Elsa blasted a stream of cyan energy at the Neutrino's head, causing it to freeze in place. She did the same thing with the second Neutrino and for the third. For a second, it looked like they were defeated.

"I think we got them." Elsa said, feeling relieved as everyone regrouped around her. However, the ice began to crack around their bodies as the Neutrinos were able to break free.

"What?! No way!" Raph exclaimed in surprise as Elsa couldn't believe it either. She shot several ice-spikes from the ground at them, but the Neutrinos were able to shatter them with several punches and kicks.

"How is this even possible?!" Elsa questioned in shock.

"They're armor's too strong!" Leo exclaimed.

"Not just strong." Donnie added. "It's so dense not even Elsa's magic can penetrate it. You can freeze the outside, but their insides will be just fine!"

"So if we can't freeze them, what _can_ we do?!" Anna questioned.

"Guys! Over here!" Olaf waved to them as he opened the main entrance to the palace. "Follow me!" He ran inside.

"Come on, we'll loose them inside!" Elsa lead the group into the royal palace just as the Neutrinos tried to blast them.

* * *

However, they did not enter the inside the Arendelle Royal Place, rather the group ran out from the basement of the O'Neil farmhouse before running into the living room and closing the door shut.

Once it calmed down, they looked around at their new surroundings and even saw the memory of Big Foot sitting on the couch.

"Wait… this isn't the castle." Anna said in surprise.

"No it's the farmhouse." Leo realized.

"Oh, Mikey told me about that to!" Olaf stated. "That one place you guys stayed at after the Kraang took over New York."

"But how'd we end up here anyway?" Karai questioned.

" _Memory isn't always logical."_ April communicated with them psychically again. _"I can't control where you guys end up, but I can tell where you are after you get there."_

"Yeah, that's not much help." Raph said sarcastically.

Anna looked around a bit. "You know, this actually seems like a pretty nice place."

"Yeah I really miss the farmhouse." Leo said nostalgically.

"I don't." Donnie said as he saw the memory of the female Big Foot holding Donnie in his lap and feeding him popcorn. The group couldn't help but chuckle or giggle at the sight; even Elsa found it to be a bit funny.

Suddenly though, the Neutrino's arm, in which it's tentacles converged into a blade-like appendage, broke through the door.

"Neutrinos!" Raph exclaimed as the Neutrino broke down the door and walked into the living room. Everyone backed to the corner of the room as the other two Neutrinos used their blade-like appendages to 'cut' their way through the memory and walk right in. Elsa quickly put up an ice-wall to block the barrage of their electric-blasts as Olaf opened the window up in the corner.

"Come on! Everyone out the window!" The snowman shouted.

"How the heck do you even know where to go?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Just shut up and follow him unless you got a better idea?!" Anna shouted as the blasts broke through Elsa's defense. With no other option, the group jumped out the window one-at-a-time.

* * *

The whole group screamed as they fell down a pit only to land on a black-and-white tilled floor with the entire area surrounded by curtains.

" _Sorry about the hard drop."_ April apologized. _"I tried to get you guys out of there fast, but I didn't know where."_

The group looked around and was more than a little surprised at their new location. "What the hell?!" Karai exclaimed.

"Okay… I definitely do not remember coming to this place." Anna said. "Olaf?"

"I don't know, Mikey never told me about this." The snowman replied.

" _It's not a memory."_ April told them. _"It's his subconscious. I lost track of…"_ April's voice however began to grow more distant to the point where they could no longer hear it.

"April? We can't hear you! April!" Elsa tried to call out to her, only to get no response.

"Did the only person who knows where we're going just vanish?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Hey! There he is!" Karai pointed in one direction to where they saw Mikey actually walking backwards toward them.

He wasn't just walking backwards either, he was also _talking_ backwards to. He stopped just a bit before Anna who looked really confused, especially when his head turned a full three-sixty before resuming his backwards walk and talk.

"Is he… speaking another language…?" Anna asked in confusion.

"No, I think he's talking backwards." Olaf said. "But I've never seen him do that before."

"Well this… is… about a thousand times weirder than usual." Donnie said, only for a sixty foot Mikey to stomp behind them angrily.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WIERD?!"

"WHOA!" Elsa practically screamed as she fell down. "Why is he so big!?"

"Mikey, calm down, it's us!" Karai tried to ease a bit.

"HA! LIKE THE SNAKE GIRL'S EVER CALM!"

"Okay that's uncalled for!" Karai exclaimed. However Raph had an impressive smile.

"Now this angry version I like." The red-clad Turtle said only to end up being chassed by the massive and angry Mikey.

Olaf looked around before someone grabbed his carrot nose and pulled it away. "My noose!" He and everyone looked to see an over-weight Mikey on the floor surrounded by empty pizza boxes and soda cans as he gobbled up the carrot nose before finishing whatever slice of pizza he had left.

"Feed me!" He grabbed the enormously confused Elsa by the arm and begged like a dog. "Feed me! Feed me!"

"Um Donnie… why are there three different Mikeys here?" Elsa asked as she tried to push back the fat Mikey.

"Well I thought I heard April say we were in his subconscious." The purple-clad Turtle began to theorize. "So, all of these must be different aspects of his personality: angry dude, glutton, and weirdo."

"Okay, I get the glutton and weird one, but angry?" Anna questioned. "I always thought that was Raph's thing."

"Ha ha ha!" A fourth Mikey, this one being really small and flying around in his Tur-Fly-Tle suit laughed as he flew towards Anna and landed on her shoulder. "Good one Anna! Buzz! Buzz!" He continued to laugh.

Raph stopped running as he smirked. "That must be his annoying side." Only to get stomped on by the Angry-Mikey.

"No way! I'm the funny guy! Buzz! Buzz!"

"Well can one of you tell us where to find Mikey's own inner self?" Karai asked. "Seriously, I think I might loose my mind if I stay here too much longer."

"No, but I can _rap_ for ya!" Funny-Mikey said, much to the confusion or reluctance of everyone else.

"Rap? What do you mean rap?" Anna asked.

"Can't you just tell us?" Elsa questioned.

"Oh god no!" Karai face-palmed.

"For the love of my life no!" Donnie tried to stop him.

"Uh that's okay!" Leo also tried to stop him.

Raph shot up from the ground. "Mikey, do _not_ do that!"

"Oooh a rap!" Olaf sounded excited, unlike everyone else. "Can I rap to! Please! Please!"

"Sure thing little snow-dude! Buzz! Buzz!" Funny-Mikey welcomed him, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wait, do you even know _how_ to rap?!" Karai questioned.

"Oh just kill me now." Raph groaned.

But it was too late. Funny-Mikey had flown toward a radio and pressed a button as a catchy beat began to play. The beat caught the attention of all the other Mikeys as they began to dance to the beat as well; even Olaf began to dance.

" _Yo listen up cause!"_ Funny-Mikey began to rap first. _"You gotta find the real Michelangelo, before his mind gets wiped by a Neutrino! Now here's a primer on our line-up, so you can see me before my time's up!"_

" _Oh the many Mikey's of one mind!"_ Olaf began to rap as well. _"How do we get you out of this bind! We searched every memory, but we can't find the real Mikey!"_

Raph and Karai covered their ears as Donnie covered his face with both his hands, while Leo looked weirded out. Elsa and Anna's jaws both dropped, not that they had to listen to Mikey rap, but that Olaf of all people actually _knew_ how to rap.

" _I'M AC CHILLED BUT I DO GET MAD!"_ Angry-Mikey yelled as he did his rap. _"WHICH MAKES ME ILL SO I TRY TO STAY RAD!"_

The Glutton-Mikey sprayed whip cream into his mouth before rapping himself. _"I'm the hungry dude in the mood for food! If you think that's rude, you got a bad attitude!"_ He threw his cans away as the rap continued.

Weird-Mikey danced upside down. _"Teenage. Mutant. Astronaut. Picka… part my astrothoughts! Discover the center of my psyche to uncover the one true Mikey!"_

Leo and Elsa were beyond confused as Karai looked more annoyed with Raph plugging his ears, but Donnie was noticing something in the lyrics of the rap, Anna appeared to notice as well.

"This is excruciating." Raph said.

"I have no idea what I'm even looking at." Elsa said with a blank look on her face.

"No I think they're trying to tell us something." Anna began to think.

"Don't tell me you actually understand that." Karai said with a groan.

"No, they did just tell us!" Olaf jumped toward them. "Remember what that last Mikey said?"

Leo remembered. "'The center of my psyche'?" That's when it clicked. "Do you think he means…!"

"His imagination!" Donnie and Olaf both said at the same time.

In direct response, all sorts of fireworks lit up the ceiling with cheers being heard everywhere, indicating that was the right answer.

"Huh, well I'll be damned." Karai noted with a wide-eyed expression. "How'd you even understand all that?" She asked Olaf.

"Mikey taught me how to rap a little bit ago." Olaf answered simply, much to everyone's surprise.

"Olaf, sometimes I worry about you." Elsa said as the curtains began to move to reveal a small and crooked door with a neon sign saying 'Mikey's Imagination' at the top.

"So Mikey's inner-self is hiding inside his imagination?" Anna guessed.

"Well it makes sense." Raph pointed out. "Whenever things get bad, he jumps into his wacky la-la land."

Leo tried to open the door only to find it wouldn't budge. "Locked."

A small opening on the door opened as a Mikey asked one simple question. "What's the password?"

It didn't take a genius to figure it out. "Pizza!" Everyone said simultaneously. With that, the door opened to reveal a bright white light with a powerful suction force, pulling everyone inside before the door slammed shut.

* * *

The bright light cleared as everyone opened their eyes and they could not believe what they were seeing.

"Oh…" Elsa began.

"My…" Leo continued.

"Sweet…." Anna gasped.

"Cha…" Raph exclaimed.

"..Lupa!" Donnie finished.

"This is…" Karai stuttered.

"AMAZING!" Olaf exclaimed with joy and amazement.

The group had entered Mikey's imagination and no one was prepared for what they saw. They rode on a massive slice of pizza that floated down a rainbow-river apparently made of paper and cardboard. Several video game characters flew in the air, along with the Dimension X Sea-Monster that flew with a rainbow sparkle trail behind it. There was even a massive living cardboard cut-out of Mighty Super Robo Mecha. Living pizzas grew from paper trees repeatedly saying 'pizza'.

No one said anything as most of them we'e beyond weirded out, even Anna didn't have the words for all this. Olaf however looked at all of this with a wide smile.

"Look at this place! It's so amazing!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Mikey is certainly a…. creative person…" Elsa tried to find the right words.

They even saw people they were familiar with, such as a massive Ice Cream Kitty eating nachos with Marshmallow. Some of his living toys were playing arcade games, cartoon characters like Crognard and Captain Dash Coolstar were watching episodes of 'Crognard'. Mondo Gecko and the mutant toads we're skateboarding with the Trolls, even Grand Pabbie rode a skateboard while flashing rock-on devil horns.

"So…." Donnie didn't have the words either.

Karai however was the first to get everyone back on track. "Okay this is all kinds of crazy, but where are we supposed to find Mikey?"

"Some place where he probably feels safe." Leo guessed.

Anna looked around a bit and saw something that made her eyes widen. "Probably up there."

The group looked up toward Elsa's own ice palace that floated on a cloud. At this point, no one was really surprised.

"Of course." Everyone, expect Olaf, said at the same time.

"Come on! Let's go save the one true Mikey!" Olaf cheered.

"But how the heck are we supposed to get up there?" Raph asked.

In direct response, the flying pizza slice they were riding on came to a halt above a cardboard-cut-out whale that shot water from its blowhole and propelled them all the way up towards the cloud. They all got off the pizza and walked up the ice stairs to open the gate.

Once inside, they saw a mountain of pizza boxes with Chris Bradford feeding pizza to what appeared to be a toddler version of Mikey sitting on an icy throne wearing a toy crown and carrying a toy scepter.

"There he is! That's gotta be the real Mikey!" Leo exclaimed with a smile as everyone ran towards him.

Little Mikey saw them and smiled. "Dudes!" He slid down the pizza boxes and directly towards Leo.

"Mikey!" Leo embraced the toddler version of his younger brother.

"Awe inner Mikey's so cute!" Anna gushed as she kneeled down to hug him as well.

"Huh, it's no wonder he ran away scared." Karai teased.

"Yeah, cause he's just a little Mikey." Raph teased as well.

"Um… you guys really sure _this_ is Mikey's inner self?" Elsa asked.

"Well it does make sense, he never really matured past six-years-old." Donnie explained.

That did make sense. "Well, that's true." Elsa nodded.

"Hi Mikey's inner self!" Olaf waved. "Do you know me?"

"Yep, you're the cool Olaf who likes warm hugs!" Little Mikey said.

"Awe you do remember!" Olaf and Little Mikey both hugged.

"Cute, now we can set up play dates." Karai continued to tease.

"I knew you guys would find me!" Little Mikey said. "Those freaky robot monsters were chasing me! So I hid in my imagination! Pretty cool huh? Check out my king-hat yo!" He pointed to his crown.

"Don't worry Mikey, we're not gonna let them hurt you." Elsa kneeled down and assured him with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so. Okay, what's the plan Big Bros and Big Sis'?" Little Mikey asked, only for a Neutrino arm to pierce the imaginary wall an inch away from Little Mikey's face, causing him to scream as everyone came on high alert.

Leo immediately grabbed Little Mikey and ran with everyone else as all three Neutrinos cut their way into Mikey's imagination.

"Ah! It's them! DON'T LET EM NEAR ME!" Little Mikey screamed as everyone drew their weapons and tried to gain some distance away from the Neutrinos as they began to shoot everyone, vaporizing the imaginary Chris Bradford in the process.

As the group ran outside the Ice Palace, the Neutrinos tried to blast the group as Elsa tried to create a series of ice walls with spikes on them to keep the Neutrinos at bay, but a stray blast hit Leo on the back, causing him and little Mikey to trip and fall down the icy stairs back down to the cloud floor outside.

"Leo!" Little Mikey tried to help him up along with Elsa as everyone else regrouped.

"Oh this isn't good." Olaf said.

"Ya think?!" Raph exclaimed sarcastically.

"Donnie, you're the science expert, how do we break through their armor?!" Karai questioned the purple-clad Turtle.

"It's not just armor." Donnie began to explain. "Their not created entirely out of physical matter, their partly mental to, like us."

"What does that mean?" Olaf asked.

"It means the Neutrinos and all of us are made out of thoughts. This isn't the real world." Elsa translated.

Anna's eyes widened in realization. "That's right. This isn't the real world, it's _Mikey's_ world!"

Following her reasoning, everyone turned his or her attention to Little Mikey. "Why are you guys looking at me?"

"Mikey, you see the world in a way no one else does because of your…" Leo began

"Massive and freakishly powerful…." Donnie continued.

"And absolutely amazing imagination!" Olaf continued.

Karai kneeled down. "You don't have to be afraid of these losers. They're on _your_ turf now."

"That's right little brother. Here, you're the king." Raph encouraged.

"And you're not alone either." Anna told him with a smile. "You know we always have your back."

"Indeed." Elsa handed little Mikey his toy crown and smiled. "And as Queen of Arendelle I hereby decree myself and all our friends here shall be your knights to fight by your side. So what do you say Mikey?"

Little Mikey smiled and giggled before putting on his crown.

* * *

The Neutrinos blasted virtually everything they saw in the imagination land, including an imaginary Dave Beaver. One could say they were looking for Mikey's inner self, who was probably hiding somewhere here, or just tearing the entire place apart to leave nothing left of Mikey's mind. Little did they know, they were the ones about to get taken apart.

"Hey Butt-face!" Little Mikey called out as he sat on his hovering paper throne before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly; his older brothers, sporting their Spirit Quest gear rode on top of a trio of imaginary Leatherhead, Tiger Claw, and Pigeon Pete. Karai was also in her serpent form. Anna also wore a pink and green knight armor with a sword as she rode on top an imaginary Marshmallow with Elsa, wearing her titular dress, and bearing her Ice Wings she formed on the Aeon planet. All of which had leapt down from the skies and shot directly at the Neutrinos.

"GET EM!" Leo ordered as they all dropped.

Leatherhead tackled one Neutrino and began to wrestle with it. The alien tried to punch back Leatherhead, but this left it open for Karai in her serpent-form to zoom in and entangle herself around the Neutrino, delivering multiple jabs and bites with her fangs and hands, each strike actually broke through the Neutrino's armor.

Leo was also on the attack as he ran up with his blades and slashed the Neutrino, cutting through its armor. He, Karai, and Leatherhead all pushed Neutrino back with their constant assault.

Marshmallow roared as he charged at the second Neutrino, which responded with more of its laser blasts, but this only irritated the imaginary snow behemoth as it punched the alien to send it flying. But that wasn't the end of it as Pigeon Pete flew directly at it and headbutted the Neutrino to send it crashing on the ground.

Anna had leapt off Marshmallow and drew a long sword, which had an electric current being generated from it as she slashed at the Neutrino, to destabilize it before pulling out a Kraang blaster and opening fire. This kept it distracted for Raph to jump off Pete and generate flames from his fist in which he yelled as he charged at the Neutrino and pounded it mercilessly across its body with his flaming fists.

Donnie and the imaginary Tiger Claw ran all around the third Neutrino as Tiger Claw leapt at it to deliver multiple punches and kicks before drawing his machete blade to slice at it repeatedly. Donnie ran along as he drew his stone-axe and leapt into the air to deliver a slice to the Neutrino's head, cutting through the armor in the process.

Elsa also flew in as Donnie jumped out of the way. She extended her wings as she used them to slice past the third Neutrino before flying up in the air and spinning her hands together to create a powerful icy-blizzard in the form of a tornado, which she sent at the battle ground. Everyone cleared out of the way as the icy-twister hit the Neutrinos, sucking them up and spinning them all around before being sent flying and skidding across the ground.

"I'm back!" Olaf shouted as he drove an imaginary Party Wagon. "And I brought reinforcements!" Right behind him was a small imaginary army consisting of Mondo Gecko, Croganrd, a giant Ice Cream Kitty, his living dolls, the Mutant toads, and all the Trolls, even Super Robot Mecha behind it all. Grand Pabbie even stood at the top of the Party Wagon and made a slicing symbol with a finger to his throat.

"CHARGE!" Olaf slammed on the gas pedal with the Party Wagon as it slammed right into all three Neutrinos. Everyone from the imaginary army was able to fly as they pushed with the Party Wagon, pushing the Neutrinos even further as they probably broke the sound barrier seven times already.

The Neutrinos were sent flying over the edge of the floating island right towards a flying Elsa as she froze them and made a giant snowball out of it before tossing it straight up into the air.

As the large snowball containing Neutrinos flew up, it came before a massive, 100-foot-tall imaginary Renet with Little Mikey riding on top.

"Party's over guys!" Little Mikey called to them. "You don't have to go home." He extended his scepter and turned it into a massive nunchuck, which he pulled back "But you can't stay here!" As he swung, the 100-foot-tall Renet swung her head to add more power to the swing, hitting the snowball containing the Neutrinos and sending it out the door that led out of Mikey's imagination. The door slammed shut before it exploded in a flurry of fireworks.

Everyone in the imaginary army cheered in their victory as Little Mikey was brought down by the massive Renet, where he was quickly greeted by his friends and family who could only respond with cheers and hugs.

"Yeah little man!" Leo cheered.

"You did it Mikey!" Anna cheered as well.

"Mikey for the win!" Donnie congratulated.

"Hugs for victory!" Olaf hugged Little Mikey.

"Now that was an awesome fight!" Karai rubbed Little Mikey's head.

"Awesome job Little Mikey!" Raph rubbed his head to.

"Let's hear it for the king!" Elsa cheered as she picked up Little Mikey and flew in the air with him with her wings.

"BOOYAKABUNGA!" Little Mikey cheered, mixing booyakasha and cowabunga together. Everyone continued to cheer with him as the flying Sea-Monster from Dimension X flew around them and winked before flying away.

* * *

 _Reality_

Professor Honeycutt had turned off the machine. Most of the group who dove into Mikey's mind looked beyond exhausted, as well as April. While Mikey himself groaned as he woke up.

"Dudes… I just had the wildest dream."

"That was no dream Mikey." Kristof said as he kneeled down to help him while Casey and Sven tried to help up everyone else.

"The Neutrinos are very real. Sent to rob your mind by Belebome." Honeycutt informed him.

"What?! That was real?!" Mikey exclaimed angrily as he took off the tube attached to his head. "Those gross jerk-faces! They were in my head!"

Mikey however spotted the Neutrinos themselves trying to escape on their tiny craft. He angrily grabbed them in-between his fingers. "Why you little…!" He ran off with them as everyone else began to wake up.

"Oh… so _that's_ his angry side." Anna observed.

"Yep, the little-seen angry Mikey." Raph said with a smirk.

"Take that!" Mikey squished the Neutrinos underneath his foot.

* * *

 _Zethod's Cantina_

Belebome sat in his personal booth with a large pile of food as he contacted his superior on his wrist-communication device.

"Don't worry Lord Dregg, any minute now the Neutrinos will be back with all kinds of info on that Black Hole generator, and whatever else that stupid…"

He was cut off as Mikey himself slammed his foot on the table, glaring down at Belebome. It wasn't just him though; Leo, Raph, Donnie, even Elsa, Anna, and Karai were all present as well. Forget the 'No Terans allowed' rule, this was personal. Even Olaf was present as he too glared at Belebome, anger being a rare emotion for him.

"Yeah… I'll call you right back." Belebome hung up before trying to play innocent. "Oh hey fellas! Can I interest in ya'll in a vanarian muffin?" He offered one of his alien muffins. "They still warm."

A finger-shot from Elsa froze said muffin instantly before it shattered into ice fragments. "Not hungry."

Mikey glared right at the alien information dealer. "There's only one way to make this right, Bellybomb!"

"That's right!" Olaf stood on the table and walked in front of his face. "Give us that information stuff so we can save the Earth!"

"You idiots are really gonna take on the whole Triceraton army?" Belebome questioned.

"That's just about the size of it." Karai said, not taking her glare off for a second.

Belebome was actually impressed. "Heh, you're lucky I'm such a nice guy." He handed the drive to Mikey, who took one of his muffins from his tray.

"I'll take that muffin to!"

"I'll take one to!" Olaf also took a muffin. "And I'm _not_ sorry!"

Both Mikey and Olaf ate the muffins in one bite, and simulatenosly burped the same noxious fumes Belebome did previously into his face, causing him to loose consciousness.

"Serves him right." Anna stated.

"Nice one." Karai gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me." Mikey said as he stood proudly with Olaf on his shoulder. "Now let's go bust some dino-heads! You with me Olaf?!"

"Dang right I'm with you!" Olaf stated.

"BOOYAKABUNGA!" Mikey and Olaf shouted at the same time with Leo, Elsa, Karai, Raph, Anna, and Donnie standing proudly with them.

 **Done.**

 **Now this was a really fun chapter. (and yes, Olaf knows how to rap now) I hope you guys enjoy reading this, and next is one of my personal favorite episodes in the Space arc.**

 **Thanks again for your patience and support.**

 **I apologize if this seems a bit repetitive, a part of me wanted to use Olaf's mind instead of Mikey. But I'm not sure how the Neutrinos would even enter Olaf's mind as he doesn't even have a real organic brain, and besides that, there really isn't a whole lot more to Olaf besides love and hugs (Not saying there isn't' a whole lot of depth to him, but it's hard to imagine what goes on inside his child-like mind, but that's just my opinion).**

 **I'll see you soon with the next chapter. And happy Father's Day to all the awesome dads out there!**


	14. The Arena of Carnage

**Hi everyone thanks again for waiting. Here we are with one of my personal favorite episodes of the Space saga for TMNT, now with additional characters. So, without further delay, here we go.**

 **The Arena of Carnage**

The Turtles, along with Karai and Elsa had entered the Ulixies' Training Deck as the holograms activated to reveal the setting of the Foot headquartes, with Shredder himself sitting on his throne. A hologram of Tiger Claw appeared as he roared.

Leo stretched his arm as he walked forward. "Let's see if these upgrades are as good as Fugitoid promised." He took a combat stance as he faced his holographic foe.

"Fight!" the holographic Shredder announced.

Leo charged toward Tiger Claw as he ducked underneath his bladed strike before jumping back and using his katana to block Tiger Claw's laser gun. Tiger Claw tried to attack, but Leo delivered a punch to Tiger Claw's abs followed by a kick to the face.

"SHORYUKEN!" Leo shouted as he delivered a spinning upper cut to Tiger Claw's jaw before the hologram faded in defeat.

"Substitution, Michelangelo." The holographic Shredder announced once more.

Mikey did a stretch of his own as he swapped places with Leo. "Totally wrong game for Shoryukens bro." He took a combat stance as he faced off with a holographic version of Hans who held a broadsword.

"Fight!"

Hans tried to slash at Mikey, but the orange-clad Turtle was already on the offensive, striking multiple punches and kicks across Hans' body before kicking him down and jumping on top of him for multiple rapid kicks in the air before jumping back next to Hans' near-defeated form.

"Finish him!"

From out of nowhere, Mikey pulled out a small tube and stuck it into Hans' mouth before pumping an air-pump repeatedly, causing Hans' head to comically inflate like a balloon and sever off his body.

"Ballonality! Michelangelo wins!"

"Aw yeah! That's how I do it!" Mikey jumped with fireworks as he high-fived the rest of the group.

"Alright little brother, let me show you how a real ninja works." Karai walked forward as a hologram of Rahzar appeared in front of her.

"Fight!"

Rahzar lashed his claws at Karai as she jumped back towards the wall and slashed past Rahzar with her blade, disorienting him as she delivered a kick to his back and zoomed in front to deliver a spinning back-kick to his jaw, making him dizzy.

"Finish him!"

Karai's eyes turned into reptilian slits as she transformed into her mutant-serpent form and wrapped her body around Rahzar before snapping her fangs at his neck. She uncoiled around him as Rahzar's holographic form vanished in defeat.

"Fatality. Karai wins!"

"Nice!" Raph gave her a thumps up as she walked back to high-five him and Mikey.

"Alright, my turn." Elsa stepped up as the holographic form of Kraang Sub-Prime, with his robotic body, appeared and she readied herself.

"Fight!"

Kraang Sub-Prime shot his laser arms at Elsa, but she ducked and did a slide-kick attack with an ice-trail right behind to provide extra speed to knock Sub-Prime down. Sub-Prime got back up to shoot more lasers at Elsa, only for her to duck and thrust both her hands forward, creating an attack that froze Sub-Prime upon contact. Elsa then created an ice-blade in her hands, which she used to shatter Sub-Prime's frozen body.

"Fatality. Elsa wins!"

"Good thing they're just holograms." Elsa said to herself as she walked back to the group, letting Raph and Donnie tag in.

"Nice going Sub-Zero." Raph joked with her.

"Watch the new A-Team in action!" Donnie said as holograms of Bebop and Rocksteady appeared; but the entire simulation suddenly ended, much to the group's surprise, and disappointment.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

" _Apologies, everyone."_ Fugitoid announced via the ship's speakers. _"You are all needed on the bridge immediately."_

* * *

Two minutes later; everyone had gathered together on the bridge. "Professor, what's happening?" Elsa asked.

"We are closing on the Triceraton Mothership."

True to his word, the whole crew looked out the main window and could see the massive vessel that served as the Triceraton mothership, the home of the entire Triceraton army, and their target as they had to retrieve the first fragment from the hostile army as soon as possible.

"That's a lot bigger than I thought it be." Anna gulped a bit, still not too comfortable with the idea of fighting the Triceratons.

"Alright, what's the game-plan Leo?" Karai asked.

"A game-plan? So we're going to beat the Triceratons in a game to get the Black Hole piece?" Olaf asked with a smile. "That sounds like fun!"

"That's not what they mean by 'game-plan' Olaf." Sven told the Little Snowman, much to his disappointment.

A three-dimensional hologram of the Triceraton Mothership appeared in the center of the group as Leo began to explain his strategy.

"Our best entry point is the auxiliary airlock." Leo pointed to the hologram as a red dot appeared on the location of the hologram. "We'll take the stealth shuttle to sneak aboard."

"Okay, but where's the Black Hole piece?" Kristof asked.

"I am certain that with ninety-nine point ninety- _eight_ percent certainty, that it is being stored in their main armory." The Fugitoid answered.

"So we'll split into two teams." Leo said. "Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Elsa, and Karai all with me. We'll sneak in, grab the fragment, and get out; hopefully without having to fight any Triceratons."

"Hang on, I'm going with you guys." Kristof said, much to the group's surprise.

"What?! Kristof!?" Anna tried to protest.

"Look, I may not be a ninja, but I've managed to sneak past wolf packs back in Arendelle; and you might need some extra muscle just in case we're found out." Kristof explained.

"That's why we kinda got the Ice Queen coming along." Raph pointed to Elsa who shrugged.

"I'm not getting left behind when you guys know I can be helpful here." Kristof insisted.

"Fine, you can come." Leo said, causing even more surprised looks. "We don't have time to argue about this."

"How come you guys are taking Kristof with you, but I'm getting left behind like a chump?!" Casey questioned.

"Since when do you know anything about stealth, Jones?" Donnie questioned.

"He's right Casey, we're not as stealthy as everyone else." April agreed. "But I'm getting close."

"Then I'm coming to!" Anna said.

"No you are not!" Elsa shook her head. "You're not walking into an alien warship filled with monsters that can literally step on top of you!"

Before Anna could protest, Karai had spoken up. "We already got seven people in this group. Any more it'll be harder for us to move in and out quickly; plus the rest of you will stick out like sore thumbs. No offense, Sven."

"None taken." Sven agreed. "I do kinda stand out."

"Do not worry, you'll all be here with me to monitor their progress and provide logistics support." Honeycutt assured.

"Logistics support. Yeah I feel so much better." Anna said sarcastically.

"What's logistics support?" Olaf asked in confusion.

Leo, Raph, Elsa, Karai, Donnie, Mikey, and Kristof had gathered together. "Alright team. Operation: Infiltrate Mothership is ago!" They all put their hands together in the center.

* * *

After getting their spacesuits on; the group of seven had boarded the stealth shuttle as it departed from the Ulixies, while the larger ship remained outside the Triceraton's radar on the other side of a nearby moon. The shuttle maneuvered around the moon as the Mothership came into view. As they did, the small craft activated cloaking and turned invisible.

"Um Donnie, are you sure they can't see us in this ship?" Elsa asked Donnie nervously.

"Absolutely. Almost completely positive." Donnie sounded sure, but the more he thought about it, the more nervous he became. "Sort-of-ish… uh… no. Nuh huh."

"And you're only telling us this _now_?" Karai questioned.

Despite this, Leo tried to pilot the shuttle as quietly and slowly as he could. They passed several smaller vessels before coming before the Mothership. However, Elsa almost gasped but covered her own mouth with her hands as they passed under a small group of Triceraton fighters. They passed them as if nothing was there, causing everyone, particularly Elsa, to breath a huge sigh of relief.

The ship came towards its designated area. "We're at the airlock Professor." Donnie radioed Fugitoid.

" _It appears unguarded, but remain cautious."_

"Yeah, I think we already established that." Kristof said.

"Relax dude, we're ninjas bro." Mikey said as the shuttle came to halt outside the airlock.

* * *

After donning his or her space helmets, Elsa used her magic to freeze a small patch of the airlock, before magically converting it into snow that blew away, giving everyone an opening to enter one-at-a-time. Once they all got in, they entered a long and massive hallway.

"We're in Honeycutt, where to?" Karai contacted him.

" _Head down that corridor and you'll find the passage that leads directly to the armory."_

The group then proceeded to make their way down the hallway. "Heh, this is easier than I thought it be." Kristof noted.

"Aw yeah!" Mikey agreed. "This will be easier than steeling pepperoni from…" However Mikey accidentally bumped into a Triceraton soldier, alongside Mozar.

"What?! These creatures?! Again!?" Mozar exclaimed as the group of seven backed away in shock; with everyone else on the Ulixies looking wide-eyed at their friends' exposure.

"Oh space apples." Karai cursed.

"Capture them!" Mozar ordered as three other Triceraton soldiers appeared and opened fire, forcing the group to scatter and avoid the laser fire. Most of the group used their weapons to try and block the laser fire, while Elsa created a large ice-wall from the floor to the ceiling.

" _Might I suggest a tactical retreat?"_ Honeycutt suggested via the comns.

"No way! I'm not running!" Raph exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice Raph!" Elsa exclaimed as she and everyone else broke into a run.

"Back to the airlock!" Leo exclaimed as they retreated. However three more Triceraton soldiers appeared to quickly cut off their escape route.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Kristof exclaimed as he, Raph, and Karai were the first ones to attack.

Kristof took out his dual hatchets and tried to attack one Triceraton only for the alien to block it with his gun before slamming his arm into Kristof's side to send him toward the wall. Raph threw his sais into the laser gun of the second Triceraton, and jumped to deliver multiple-airborne kicks to his face, but the Triceraton managed to knock Raph to the ground with his fist.

Karai leapt that the Triceraton that knocked Kristof down and sliced at his eyes with her blade, permanently blinding the soldier; but the third one shot his laser at Karai, forcing her to jump and avoid the attacks. However, Elsa blasted a strong beam of her magic at the Triceraton shooting Karai, freezing him in place.

At the same time; Mozar and the other soldiers manage to break through the ice-wall and opened fire. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey charged at them with their respective weapons. Donnie spun and swung his staff at one Triceraton to knock the gun out of his hands, only for him to grab quickly Donnie and throw him towards the wall. Mikey was also grabbed and slammed against the floor.

Leo tried to jump and slash his swords at Mozar's face, but Mozar was able to punch Leo with enough force to send him crashing hard into the wall. However, before Mozar could proceed further; a hail of ice-shards shot at him by Elsa knocked him back. However, despite having enough power to probably fight them all off, she saw how most of her friends were in trouble and there'd be no way for her to effectively fight them without endangering her friends. This left her open for Mozar to grab her and slam her body against the wall.

"You want the airlock? You shall have it."

The whole group had their helmets taken off as they were literally thrown into one airlock and struggled to get up as they saw Mikey struggling to keep his own helmet on that Mozar was trying to pull off.

"No! Not my super rad helmet! I need that to breath!"

Mozar however was able to successfully pry off Mikey's helmet before tossing the Turtle in with everyone else just as the door closed.

"Open the airlock, slowly." Mozar ordered as he looked into the window. "I want to watch them suffer."

One Triceraton soldier pressed a button as the airlock began to open, but only a small hole that began to slowly suck out the oxygen. Acting on instinct, Elsa shot her hands forward to freeze the hole. She kept it going to completely freeze the entire airlock door and seal it shut, allowing them to maintain a steady supply of oxygen.

"Good thinking there." Kristof told her.

"Thanks, I just hope it holds." Elsa replied.

"Alright, we just gotta figure a way out of here." Leo tried to rally everyone together.

"Maybe Elsa can freeze our way out. Like how we got in." Mikey suggested.

"These walls are made of solid rock." Elsa shook her head. "I think that door is to. It'll take some time before I can make an escape big enough for us."

"Well I highly doubt Mozar is gonna give us any time at all." Karai suggested.

Outside the Airlock; said admiral of the Triceraton fleet had his back turned as he stood with pride and victory. "Observe how enemies of the Empire suffer!"

One soldier looked into the window with confusion. "Um… Admiral…?"

Mozar turned around to look inside the airlock, only for his eyes to widen in surprise to see the 'enemies of the Empire' not suffering at all; but rather just fine as the airlock door was completely frozen shut. He growled in frustration; the Ice Queen was really getting on his last nerves.

"Enough of this! Open the airlock the rest of the way! And suck them out into space!"

Inside, the airlock door was opened completely; breaking Elsa's ice as it and all the cargo inside was sucked out first. The intense vacuum was starting to pull everyone in as well. They tried to hold onto whatever ledge on the wall they could find. Leo held onto one ledge as Elsa held onto his waist, and Mikey held her legs. Kristof and Raph held a ledge as well as Kristof caught Donnie with his right arm, and he could barley hold himself with his single left arm. Karai held onto Raph's shell, but even he was starting to loose his grip.

Outside, Mozar sneered, but his attention was caught by the hologram of his leader as he and his soldiers turned around to salute.

"Hail Emperor Zanmoran!"

" _Admiral Mozar, I want you to halt this…'execution'."_

"But sire! These creatures…!"

" _These alien lifeforms intrigue me, particularly the cyrokinetic female. Perhaps they will make good sport."_ The hologram then shut off.

Inside the airlock; the group screamed as they tried to hold on for dear life. However, Kristof was the first to loose his grip, followed by Raph, and finally Leo. All seven of them were about to be sucked out into space, only for the door to suddenly close, causing them to slam into it.

They all piled onto each other as they tried to catch their breath. "Aw yes!" Mikey exclaimed in joy. "Sweet, sweet, air!" He inhaled as much oxygen as he could.

"What… what happened…?" Elsa wondered, just as the door opened; several Triceraton soldiers immediately pointed their weapons at them as Mozar glared down upon them.

"Take these seven to the Tri-Arena! All the empire will watch you fight, and be destroyed!" He sneered.

* * *

The seven of them had been escorted to an elevator that led them to their destination. They said nothing, until they heard some loud cheers in the distance; Elsa gave an audile gasp as she and everyone else looked out the window to see a large gladiatorial arena, the very same one that the elevator was descending toward.

There was even a match going on. A small alien was facing a large Triceraton, whose features were obscured by shadows. The alien screamed in fear as it was crushed by the Triceraton's hammer; resulting in all the spectating Triceratons cheering.

Everyone, even Karai herself, looked rather frightened. "I think we were better off in the airlock." Kristof commented.

* * *

The group had been stripped of their space gear as they were shoved into a small cell; with barley enough room for all seven of them. Raph immediately slammed his fists on the door. "Let us out of here!"

"Well this mission was a huge bust." Karai commented.

"Elsa…?" Mikey asked.

"Like I said before, everything here is solid rock." The Queen of Arendelle said. "And the space here is too small; I can't risk using my powers without hurting the rest of you."

"There's gotta be a way out." Leo said as he started looking.

"Well there's small vents here, but I don't think we'd have enough time to make a way out from that." Donnie looked at some small openings along the ground as everyone else sat down.

Mikey however noticed the same sort of openings at the top, only slightly bigger. Maybe they were big enough for a Turtle to slip through.

"Ooh! Give me a boost Kris!"

"Wha…?" Kristof didn't have time to think as Mikey already tried to climb on top of his shoulders. "Mikey!" He grumbled as he tried to support Mikey by grabbing his legs as he tried to stand up.

"Little higher! A little to the left!" Mikey was high enough and tried to grab a bar, only for him to be electrocuted, along with Kristof. Both their skeletons were seen as they were shocked and fell down.

"Are you guys okay?!" Elsa asked as she and Donnie tried to help them both up, however they heard a deep laugh from the other side of the wall.

"Don't waste your strength, little ones. There is no escape from the Tri-Arena."

"Who are you?" Karai questioned. "Another prisoner?"

"We are all prisoners here."

"Maybe the Professor and the others are working on a rescue plan?" Donnie suggested.

"I sure hope so." Elsa hoped.

* * *

 _Ulixies_

"You lost them!? What do you mean you lost them!? How could you loose them?!" Anna practically screamed as she shook the Fugitoid by the shoulders rapidly.

"I understand your distress but please stop shaking me!" Honeycutt pleaded.

"Okay, Okay, Anna just calm down!" April tried to calm her down.

"But Kristof, my sister, and all our friends are trapped inside that horrible place!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah, what if they're being dissected!?" Casey exclaimed. "Or deep friend!" Or being skinned alive and…!?" Sven bonked him on the head however to cut off his ranting.

"Casey, you're not helping! Look, Anna we get it!" Sven told her as he firmly gripped the Princess of Arendelle shoulders. "We're just as worried about them as you are, but panicking is not going to help them!"

"He's right Anna." Olaf said. "It may sound bad right now, but we'll find a way! We just have to think positive!"

Anna saw all their points as she tried to take a deep breath. "Okay… okay… I'm calming down."

Now that he was no longer being shaken, Professor Honeycutt typed a few commands on his console to try and pinpoint their friends' location. In just a few seconds, he was successful.

"Found them!"

"See?" Olaf said to Anna. "Just stay positive!"

"Okay, but where are they?" She asked.

Honeycutt typed in a few commands and they looked on the screen, showing the blueprints of the Triceraton Mothership. They could get a live footage stream of the Turtles, Elsa, Karai, and Kristof in their holding cell; as well as another screen of the Tri-Arena where multiple Triceratons were cheering in anticipation.

"Oh dear. It seems our friends are scheduled to fight in the Triceraton Arena."

"Wait… fight? An arena?!" Anna questioned in shock.

"You mean like gladiators?" Casey asked before a grin appeared on his face. "Wicked!"

Anna and April both rolled their eyes in annoyance as Sven face-palmed.

"Yes, wicked and cruel." Honeycutt said. "There's no telling what monsters they'll be forced to fight."

"Monsters?!" Olaf gasped in terror.

"We can't just sit here! We have to rescue them!" Anna exclaimed.

"I could remote-pilot the shuttle." Honeycutt stated. "If we sneak aboard while everyone is watching the games, we should have little trouble finding their prison cell."

"Maybe we could also take the Black Hole piece while we're in there. Kill two birds with one stone." Sven suggested.

"Yes, brilliant idea Sven!" The Fugitoid praised. "That's assuming they survive their first battle."

"Well then we better get moving." April stated.

"Go Turtles and Elsa and Karai and Kristof!" Olaf cheered. "We're rooting for you!"

* * *

Elsa, Leo, Donnie, Kristof, Raph and Karai all groaned in disgust as Mikey ate one of the small slug-like creatures in their cell. "It's kinda like fried calamari."

"We've been inside his head, so we shouldn't really be surprised at his strange eating habits by now." Elsa commented.

"Still gross though." Leo replied.

Mikey grabbed another slug and tossed it up to the electric bars to fry it. "Heads up neighbor." Mikey slid it underneath the wall to the other cell where the other prisoner was being held. "Extra crispy for ya."

"Thank you." They could hear their 'neighbor' eating it.

"So, we're being forced to fight in a large arena. Got any idea what we're fighting exactly?" Kristof wondered.

"Fresh meat always fights a Spasmosaur. You'll meet a quick and painful end."

"I'm afraid to ask." Kristof commented.

Karai gave something of a scoff. "I'm in no mood to die, so you wouldn't happen to know a way to stop it, would you?"

"It's invulnerable except for one white spot on its flank. But even that is hopeless to reach."

"Out of curiosity, how does this thing do in cold temperatures?" Elsa asked.

"The Spasmosaur's native planet is a warm climate, so it would be susceptible to the cold."

The group then had small smiles as they glanced towards Elsa. "That's good to know." Donnie commented.

"By any chance, you wouldn't happen to be the cyrokinetic humanoid female I've heard so much about, would you?"

"You've heard of me?" Elsa asked.

"Your abilities have reached the ears of even the Emperor. Out of all the foes the Empire has faced before, none have had the abilities that you wield."

Their conversation was soon brought to a halt as the door opened, where three Triceraton soldiers had their weapons trained on them.

"Prisoners, prepare for battle!"

They all stood up and began to walk out. "Good luck warriors, you'll need it."

"Thank you for your help." Elsa nodded. "But… what's your name?"

"They call me Zeno."

"Well Zeno… you can call me Elsa." She was the last to be escorted out.

* * *

They all had been given back their weapons to give them a 'sporting chance' before they all walked out the main gate and into the arena. Every single one of them could only look in awe at the sheer size of the Tri-Arena, as well as the countless roaring Triceraton spectators in the seats all around them.

A massive upside-down-pyramid-shaped jumbo-tron hovered above them as the face of a Tricerton announcer appeared and he spoke out so everyone could hear.

" _Fellow Saurions! Subjects of the Empire! We have strange new contestants for these games! For the first time ever in the Tri-Arena, I give you… The Adolescent Warrior Alien Terrapins, the infamous Cyrokinetic Humanoid Female, and two of their humanoid compatriots!"_

They were immediately met with boos and shouts of hate from the crowd.

"Looks like we're pretty infamous, huh." Kristof noted.

"That's what happens when you fight an evil alien empire." Donnie stated.

Mikey gazed around when he spotted something interesting. "Whoa, check that dino-dude out!"

The group looked to where Mikey was pointed and saw one Triceraton sitting on top a black stone throne. He wore black and gold and bore a dark purple cape with a black crown on his head.

"Wonder who that guy is." Raph stated.

"From the way he's dressed, and the fact he's sitting on a throne, I'd say he's the one in charge." Leo stated.

"The Triceraton Emperor." Karai growled as they looked upon Emperor Zanmoran.

Elsa said nothing but gave a hateful glare towards the Triceraton Emperor; the true mastermind behind the destruction of their home. It may have been Mozar who brought the Black Hole Generator to Earth, but it was more than likely the Emperor who gave the order to use it. She clenched her fists as frost started to form on them.

Zanmoran stood up from his throne and raised his hand, causing the crowd to quiet down as he spoke in a loud and booming tone.

"Warriors! You will perish for your treachery! But I grant you the chance to win your freedom through the glory of battle!" The crowd cheered once more before Zanmoran raised his hand to silence them again. "But first, you must prove your worth against the mighty Spasmosaur!"

The crowd was instantly in an uproar as the small group of heroes turned around to see a gate opening. Everyone was immediately on guard as they drew their weapons and/or took combative stances.

"Whatever comes out of that gate, we stick together and go for its vulnerable spot, like Zeno said!" Leo told them.

"I'll try and slow it down, he said it was vulnerable to the cold!" Elsa also stated as she readied her magic.

A large figure began to move out of the darkness and into the arena. The heroes could only look in shock at the appearance of creature as the Spasmosaur revealed itself. It was a massive blob-like creature with eyes on virtually every side of its body; with four separate mouths, and multiple tentacles lashing out all around.

"…Vulnerable spot huh…" Kristof practically squealed in fear.

"MOVE!" Karai exclaimed as they all scattered to avoid a tentacle smashing down toward them. They all scattered to surround the creature.

"Finding its vulnerable spot might be harder than we thought!" Donnie noted on the account of its many, many, eyes.

"Everyone back away!" Elsa stated as she shot her hands forward to send an icy-whirlwind at the creature. Though it tried to close its eyes, as the cold did seem to have an effect on it, causing to squeak, it slapped one of its tentacles at Elsa to knock her back.

"Elsa!" Leo ran to her and helped her up.

"Well… we know it doesn't like the cold…" Elsa tried, but Leo pulled her out of the way to avoid another tentacle lashing out at them.

Karai ran towards the Spasmosaur as she was able to jump and avoid all the tentacles before trying to make a go for one of its eyes, but it shot one of its smaller tentacles and ensnared her before tossing her away.

Kristof tried to use his hatchets to fight back, but a large tentacle ended up slapping him away. Mikey was quickly ensnared as well and dragged across the ground before being pulled up.

"Anyone see a white spot dudes!?" Mikey questioned.

Raph struggled to pull himself free from the Spasmosaur's grip. "All I see are tentacles trying to rip my face off!" Leo was able to zoom in quickly however and cut away the tentacles holding Raph, allowing him to escape.

" _Those aliens have spirit! But the Spasmosaur is looking hungry today!"_

Elsa gained some distance as an idea came to mind. "I don't know if it'll sit still long enough for me to freeze it completely; but let's try and even the playing field!" She slammed her foot down as a patch of ice quickly spread from around her and encompassed the whole arena. All the Triceraton spectators looked in surprise at this turn of events, even Zanmoran raised an eyebrow in minor surprise.

The Spasmosaur found it unable to effectively move on the ice as it struggled to hold its place, causing it to squeal in frustration.

Everyone gathered around Elsa as they each had smile. "It can't gain any traction on all this ice! Good move Elsa!" Donnie told her.

"Thanks, but I'm not done yet." Elsa waved her hands as she and everyone else had makeshift ice-skates form on each of their feet.

"Aw yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Turtle Power on Ice!" Mikey exclaimed.

A confident grin formed on Leo's face. "Alright guys, let's show the Tricerton Empire just what we can do! Get em!" Everyone gave a warrior's yell as they skated towards the immobilized Spasmosuar at incredible speeds. "Go for its eyes!"

Leo was the first to move in as the Spasmosaur tried to lash its tentacles out at him, but Leo jumped through them and while he was airborne, he slashed his blades at two of its large eyes in the front, blinding them. Donnie was next as he scatted along its right side, he opened the blade in his staff and dragged it along the ice to create a snowy smokescreen, which blinded it temporarily and allowed Karai to skate right for it at super speeds and slash out three more of its eyes on its side.

Elsa skated along with Mikey from behind as she created a pair of ice-katanas in her hands and sliced at the tentacles coming Mikey's way, giving him an opening as he jumped and landed his feet, and incidentally his ice-skates, into one of the Spasmosaur's larger eyes before jumping back.

Raph and Kristof both charged at it from the left side as they both skated past the tentacles lashed out at them; Raph was the first to move in as he impaled his sai into one of its eyes before pulling back on his skates, giving him more maneuverability than before. Even Kristof was quick on his feet as slashed at the tentacles coming his way. But as he did, he noticed just how many eyes it had. This didn't make any sense, where was it's flank?! He doubted it was underneath it but… his eyes widened in realization.

"Elsa! Make me a ramp!" Kristof called to her.

"What? Why?!"

"Just trust me!"

She trusted him as she thrusted her hands forward to create a large ramp of ice in front of Kristof. He scatted up and it and made a long jump, he actually flew above the Spasmosaur and looked down to see a small white spot at the very top of its body

"Found ya!" He smirked before he threw one of his hatchets, while still in the air, and made a bullseye as the blade on the hatchet impacted the white spot, causing blue puss to pour out of it just as Kristof landed.

The Spasmosaur squealed in pain as it tried to scurry as best it could on the ice back toward the hole it came out of.

Kristof tried to catch his breath as Mikey skated toward him and cheered. "Yeah! That's how we do it! High three buddy!" Kirstof laughed as he high-fived Mikey; but their celebration was cut short as the crowd of Triceratons began to pelt them and everyone else with rocks and shout boos.

Despite the crowd's displeasure however, Zanmorah laughed in amusement as he actually enjoyed the match.

"How quickly they turned the situation in their favor." The Emperor said. "The female's powers are most impressive, and the rest fight better than I expected."

Mozar stood by his side and scoffed. "Pure luck, sire."

One soldier came behind Mozar to get his attention. "Admiral Mozar sir." The Triceraton Admiral turned around as the soldier showed him his control pad with a live footage being played. "The Fugitoid, three primates, a mutant, and one other strange creature. I don't know how they got past security."

Mozar saw the footage of Honeycutt leading April, Anna, Casey, Sven, and Olaf down the hallway. "They must be here to rescue their comrades." He smiled evilly. "A mistake."

* * *

Honeycutt continued to lead the group down the hallways as fast as they could run. Most of them ran, but Olaf rode on Sven's head while holding his antlers, as the little snowman probably couldn't keep up with them on foot. But they made sure to be as quiet as possible as they moved quickly.

They came to a stop at one intersection. "Well, we're completely lost." Casey said.

"Oh no! We can't be lost!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Olaf sshh!" Anna shushed him, causing Olaf to close and hold his mouth close as Honeycutt ran down one corner with everyone else following him.

However, they happened to past behind one door that opened to reveal Mozar and two other Triceraton soldiers.

"Ah crud!" Sven cursed.

"Blast them!" Mozar ordered as his soldiers opened fire on the retreating group. "Capture the Fugitoid alive! Disintegrate the others!"

As they tried to run, April and Anna tried to shoot back with their laser pistols, but couldn't even land one shot. They turned down one corner and tried to find cover.

"All of you run!" Honeycutt exclaimed to them. "Go for the Black Hole device, I'll find our friends!"

"What?! Professor we can't leave you!" Anna exclaimed.

"There's no time! Go!" Honeycutt urged them.

"But…" Anna tried.

"You heard the robot! Run!" Casey exclaimed as they all reluctantly ran down one hallway, while Sven pushed a large button causing the door to close behind them.

Honeycutt tried to make a run for it himself, only to be punched in the face by Mozar and knocked down onto the ground.

"The Fugitoid is finally mine!" Mozar exclaimed in victory. "I will take my prize to the Emperor personally!"

* * *

The Turtles, Elsa, Karai, and Kristof were placed back in their cell as the door closed. They took a moment to catch their breath, though it was a victory, their battle was exhausting.

"Congratulations." Zeno spoke to them from his cell. "You are lucky to be alive."

"That's not luck; its ninja training plus a whole bunch of cool ice magic bro!" Mikey said in a cool tone of voice.

"That and you told us how to beat the Spasmosaur." Elsa said. "So thank you Zeno, you may have just saved us."

Zeno said nothing but gave a small grunt in acknowledgment as everyone sat down.

"So Zeno, how exactly did you end up here?" Karai asked.

"I am a traitor the Empire." Zeno explained. "I was once a respected Triceraton warrior, but I disagreed with the Emperor's plan to find the Heart of Darkness."

"The Black Hole Generator?" Donnie asked in surprise, along with everyone else.

"You we're against that?" Kristof also voiced in surprise.

"There is no honor in a weapon that destroys worlds from afar, to destroy the innocent along with the guilty." Zeno said. "For saying such things, I was thrown into this pit."

Something quickly came to Leo's mind. "Hey Zeno, are there others like you out there? Triceratons not with the Empire?"

"Perhaps, are you aware of our history with the Kraang?" Zeno asked.

"Yeah, you were fighting over Dimension X, right?" Raph recalled.

"Correct." Zeno explained. "The Kraang used the Heart of Darkness to destroy our home planet. Though a vast majority of the surviving army was consumed by hate and sought revenge, there was another group that grew weary of the constant warfare. They left the Empire and choose to make a new home elsewhere."

Everyone looked to each other in surprise. There were Triceratons _not_ aligned with the Empire? Maybe they could be allies.

"Do you have any idea where they are now?" Kristof asked.

"I do not." Zeno answered. "If I did, I would be living amongst them myself. I may be a warrior, but even I know there's a time to lay down the sword."

Before they could dwell on these thoughts any further; there was a knock on their door. "You're up again aliens!"

"Already?" Donnie questioned as the door opened and the soldiers stood to escort them back to the Tri-Arena.

"I fear I know who you are all fighting next, young ones." Zeno said as they all stood up. "Fight with honor, and you will find glory." As they all walked out, Elsa had something to say.

"Zeno, if we don't see you after this; thank you for your help, good luck getting your freedom."

"Thank you my friend." Zeno said as they all left, and a door opened up on his cell. "I might need it."

* * *

"On your knees!" Mozar threw the Fugitoid down on his knees as he was now behind the Triceraton Emperor, right next to his throne above the Tri-Arena.

"Professor Honeycutt, Welcome." Zanmoran greeted. "Witness the destruction of your friends!"

The Turtles, Elsa, Karai, and Kristof all walked out onto the Tri-Arena as the ice had all been cleared out. However once they got out, Leo looked in surprise once he saw who was beside the Emperor.

"Oh no! Look!" He pointed to the captured Fugitoid.

"Professor Honeycutt?!" Elsa questioned in surprise.

"Great!" Raph pinched the bridge of his eyebrows. "Now we gotta get out of here _and_ rescue Fugitoid?!"

"But if he's here, does that mean April and everyone else are here to?" Donnie questioned.

"Probably looking for the Black Hole piece while all eyes are set on us." Karai assumed. "That's actually a pretty good strategy."

" _And now… the vile aliens face your Triceraton champion!"_ The announcer began as a large gate opened on the other side of the arena. _"The great… the merciless… Zeno the undefeatable!"_

A shaded figure resembling a large Triceraton began to walk out of the gate and onto the arena as all the heroes had shocked expressions from the announcement.

"Please tell me he didn't just say…!" Kristof exclaimed.

"ZENO! ZENO! ZENO! ZENO!" The crowd shouted repeatedly, even a quartet of Triceratons stood up with the letters Z, E, N, and O, painted on their chests.

"…Zeno." Kristof finished in a frightened squeaky tone of voice as Zeno himself stood before them. He was twice the size of virtually every Triceraton, he was about as big as Marshmallow, maybe even slightly bigger. He was dressed like a gladiator with intimidating armor all over his body; and to complete the set, he carried a massive steel mallet. The massive Triceraton gladiator let loose a ground-shattering roar, as everyone, even Karai, did not expect this.

"Zeno!?" Elsa shouted almost in terror. "Is that really you?!"

"I did not mean to deceive you, my friend." Zeno said honestly. "But now we meet as was intended: in glorious battle!" He tried to smash his mallet down on her; but she created an ice-wall to try and block it, only for the mallet to smash through it like glass and knock Elsa back where Leo quickly caught her.

"But bro! We can't fight you!" Mikey pleaded.

"Ya think?!" Raph exclaimed with anger marks on his head. Zeno swung his mallet again, though most of the group was able to escape, Donnie was hit and sent flying all the way to the other side of the Tri-Arena.

The group was immediately put on the defensive as they ran around Zeno while he tried to swing his mallet towards them.

"You are honorable beings and deserve a warrior's end!" Zeno told them. "Perhaps I will only chop off a limb or two!"

"What?! How does that make it better?!" Kristof questioned as Zeno swung his hammer at them, hitting the ground and creating a vibration that sent most of the group rolling across the ground.

Elsa tried to muster as much magic as she could as she sent a strong blizzard towards Zeno to blow him back slightly. Though she was actually holding back, because Zeno saved their lives, telling them how to defeat the Spasmosaur. He even hated the idea of using the Heart of Darkness. She didn't care if he was a Triceraton, he was a good being and she didn't want to hurt him; though she was uncertain if she even could.

Zeno stood his ground and charged through the blizzard straight towards Elsa like a runaway bullet train. It was with such speed that she couldn't react enough to him impacting her and sending her flying towards the wall. She instinctively created a mound of snow behind her to cushion the impact slightly; though it still hurt.

"You are holding back." Zeno told her as she tried to stand up. "That is unwise." He picked up his mallet and resumed his attack.

All the spectating Triceratons cheered in the crowd as Zanmoran sat in his throne with a large stone wineglass in his hands as he laughed at this display; while Honeycutt looked in distress.

"Why let your friends suffer?" The cruel emperor asked Honeycutt. "I might consider sparring them if you complete the Heart of Darkness."

Honeycutt glared at him with his robotic eyes. "I will _never_ build such a weapon for you Zanmoran!"

* * *

Two Triceraton guards stood in front of the armory, though they heard the cheers from the Tri-Arena in the distance and were more than ready to leave their positions to watch the fight.

"Come on!" One guard said. "We deserve a three-nexton-break! We're missing the big fight!"

The two guards walked away, and once they were gone, two large stone containers opened up from the inside; revealing April, Anna, and Casey in one, with Sven and Olaf in the other. They quickly and quietly got out and came towards the large steel door.

"Well we found the armory, but how do we get it open?" Sven asked.

"Aren't you like super strong now? Just pry it open." Casey said.

"Even I can't bend metal like that with my bare hands." Sven said.

"Hang on." April held her crystal fragment, which she made into a necklace a while back. She focused her psychic powers as the crystal began to glow and pulsate, and after a few seconds, the door opened almost automatically.

"Open sesame!" Olaf cheered.

"Whoa, that was amazing April. How'd you do that?" Anna asked with a smile.

"The Professor's training." She answered. "The crystal shard I got from the Aeons helps me focus my powers."

They looked inside and found the first piece to the Heart of Darkness on top of several containers.

"Well there it is." Casey said. "The first piece of the Black Hole generator. But how are we gonna carry that big thing?"

"I got it." Sven walked forward and tried to pick it up, but he almost lost his grip as it was quite heavy. "Wow! Okay… okay I got it! I got it." He struggled for a bit, but he was able to heave the piece over his shoulders.

"You okay Sven?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Just heavier than I thought." Sven grunted slightly.

"Come on, let's get out of here before those guards come back." Anna said as they walked out of the armory.

They were about to turn a corner as the coast looked clear. "This wasn't such a chore. Was it?" Casey asked confidently, but once the ground turned the corner they stopped in shock as they stood before the two Triceraton guards from before; laughing and carrying snacks and soda, one even had a foam finger that said 'Zeno' on it. Though they stopped and looked in shock at the group carrying the Black Hole piece in front of them.

"You just _had_ to say something Jones!" April stated in annoyance.

"Uh hi there!" Olaf tried to make something up. "We were just um… taking to get this Black Hole piece cleaned!"

The Triceratons didn't buy it as they dropped everything they had and pointed their blasters at them.

"RUN!" Sven shouted as he ran at the guards with the Black Hole piece and knocked them down; Anna picked up Olaf as she, April, and Casey made a run for it with the downed guards opening fire on them.

"You! Intruders! Halt!"

* * *

 _Tri-Arena_

The heroes did their best to fight Zeno, but even their combined attacks seemed useless against the massive alien gladiator. Leo, Karai, Mikey, Raph, and Donnie all yelled as they leapt with their weapons only to smack against Zeno's chest like a brick wall. Elsa tried to create an ice shield in front of them, but he easily kicked it down like it were made of glass. Kristof tried to slash one of his hatchets against Zeno's leg only for it to break off completely.

Zeno then gave a loud roar as he attacked. He slammed Mikey on the ground; smashed Donnie against the wall with his mallet; grabbed both Raph and Karai in his hands as he slammed them down on the ground. He even grabbed Kristof in one hand and one of the hovering cameras in the other and repeatedly slammed it in Kristof's face.

" _Even the ice-alien herself is no match for Zeno!"_ The announcer exclaimed amongst the cheering crowd.

Leo tried to get an attack as he jumped and tried to slash his swords at Zeno's face, but Zeno easily caught him and slammed him on the ground and readied his mallet for the finishing blow.

"NO! LEO!" Elsa quickly ran to him along with everyone else. "Zeno please don't do this! We're friends! We're here for the same reason you are: trying to stop that horrible Black Hole weapon! Please, our home, our families, everything is at stake!" Zeno hesitated. "The Triceraton Emperor… if he really wants to use a weapon like that…. That kills so many innocent people just to get his way… than he's a monster, no different from the Kraang! But you're not like that! I know we've only met for a short time, but you're a good person, I can tell! Whatever happens next, we trust you completely. We won't fight you."

Everyone else felt the same way as Raph, Karai, Kristof, Mikey, and Donnie all dropped their weapons and stood tall with Leo and Elsa, placing their fate in Zeno's hands.

"Do it Zeno!" Zanmoran called to him. "Finish the aliens and you will have earned your freedom!"

"ZENO! ZENO! ZENO! ZENO! ZENO! ZENO! ZENO! ZENO!" The crowd cheered for him to finish it. But he looked at the smaller creatures as they closed their eyes. His own eyes wavered; these beings were here for the same reason he was, he could tell that every word they said was true. Deep down he knew, this wasn't right. None of it was. He may sacrifice his freedom and maybe even his life. But he will _not_ forfeit his honor!

He closed his eyes before he turned around and threw the mallet towards the throne. It spun in the air before crashing and demolishing the throne. The entire arena had been rendered silent, even Honeycutt was speechless.

Zanmoran's look of surprise faded, as he dodged out of the way just in time. A look of rage engulfed his face as he stood up. "You dare?!" He glared at Zeno who stood alongside Elsa, Leo, Raph, Karai, Donnie, Kristof, and Mikey; who all glared at him in response.

"These are honorable beings." Zeno stated, gesturing to his allies. "We are here because we wish the Heart of Darkness destroyed. But you would use it like some cowardly Kraang!"

Karai had a sly smirk. "Burn."

Zanmoran growled at the insult dealt to him. "DESTROY HIM!"

All the gates opened to reveal at least a dozen Triceraton soldiers enter the arena as they surrounded all eight of the heroes who readied themselves.

"Escape!" Zeno told his allies. "Find the Black Hole generator! Destroy it!"

"We will." Elsa nodded. "Thank you Zeno."

Zeno nodded before roaring and charging at the soldiers coming his way, punching down every single one that came his way. He even punched one so hard that he went flying all the way to the spectator seats. The crowd cheered. Though this wasn't an official fight, they still enjoyed seeing Zeno battle.

"Everyone gather near me!" Elsa exclaimed as the group ran towards her and surrounded her while Zeno kept the soldiers busy. She shot beams of her magic from her palms to create a floor of ice below herself and everyone else and began to concentrate her magic as the patch of ice began to float and hover away with all of them on it.

One soldier was about to shoot them down but Zeno punched him away with a single hit as more and more Triceraton soldiers poured into the arena. One soldier jumped and grabbed him by the horns from behind, but Zeno reached back to pry him off and slam him across the ground. He gave an elbow to another charging soldier and stomped down on him. A third ran into grab him but he delivered a chop on the soldier's back to knock him down. A fouth soldier came in only for Zeno to grab him and punch him multiple times in the gut before throwing him away. Three more soldiers soon piled on top of him and managed to slow him down.

Zanmoran and Mozar both sneered at the sight of Zeno being piled on, but this left them open as Elsa hovered herself and everyone on her ice-plate all the way up towards them.

"Hi there." Elsa waved casually, getting Mozar's attention.

"What?!" Mozard didn't have a chance to respond as everyone jumped onto him to knock him down and ran past him. When he got up and turned around, he saw all seven of them surrounding Zanmoran; with Raph and Karai both hanging on his head, the red-clad turtle aiming a Triceraton blaster at Zanmoran's head and Karai having a blade at his neck.

"One wrong move and you'll be searching for a new emperor!" Karai warned.

"Let the Fugitoid go and we walk out of here!" Leo demanded.

Mozar growled, but with his emperor's life on the line he had no choice as he bowed his head in reluctance.

"My friends!" Honeycutt joined them. "I was just formulating a most excellent rescue plan."

"What about Zeno?" Mikey asked. The group however looked down to the arena to see Zeno still fighting as he jumped into the air, grabbed a hovering camera, and smashed it into a group of soldiers.

Kristof smirked. "Something tells me he'll be just fine."

* * *

With that; the group had left the Tri-Arena with their hostage as they ran down the hallways; with Raph and Karai still on his head, training their respective gun and blade on him.

"Fools!" Zanmoran told them. "You have made a grave enemy of the Triceraton empire!"

"Yeah?! Well you made a grave enemy with _us_." Karai told him, itching her blade closer to his neck as they continued to run.

However, Mozar and two other Triceraton soldiers were right behind them. "Even if you get off _this_ ship, there is nowhere in the Ten Dimensions that we will not find you!"

As they ran however, the sounds of screaming and laser fire in front of them caught their attention as they looked to see April, Anna, Casey, Olaf, and Sven, still carrying the Black Hole piece over his shoulder, running from a trio of Triceraton soldiers.

"Look out! Triceratons behind us!" Olaf shouted.

"Triceratons behind _us_!" Raph shouted back. Both Olaf and Raph screamed as the two groups literally ran and stumbled into each other; knocking them all down as the pursuing Triceratons halted in surprise.

"Emperor Zanmoran! HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

"NO! THEY HAVE THE HEART OF DARKNESS!" Zanmoran shouted.

"WIPE THEM OUT!" Mozar ordered.

"This way my friends! BLEEP!" Fugitoid pointed down a long hallway as the group tried to make a run for it; but Elsa turned around and created an ice-wall to block the Triceratons; fire temporarily.

"Elsa, what are you doing?!" Anna called to her.

"Sending them a message." Elsa stated as the laser fire began to slowly crack and break through her ice-wall. She twirled her hands together and created a small but powerful sphere of her magic. All her friends and family turned around to see Elsa's sphere of magic grow larger and brighter as she concentrated as much magic as possible.

Right as the laser fire broke the ice-wall down, Elsa yelled as she unleashed her magic in the form of a massive and powerful wave of cyan-colored magic that completely covered Mozar, Zanmoran, and all the soldiers in a massive pile of snow that froze the entire area around them; covering the floors, walls, and ceilings in ice as a small flurry of snow began to fall and blanket over the area.

Most of the group looked in surprise, but quickly got over it as they all smiled and remembered just who exactly she was: Queen Elsa of Arendellle.

"Come on, let's get out of here! That won't hold them long!" Elsa stated as she ran alongside them.

"Don't have to tell us twice!" Donnie agreed as they ran towards an airlock.

"I hope you parked close!" Leo exclaimed.

"Hold your breath guys!" April told them.

"OH you've gotta be kidding me!" Raph shouted in frustration, as he knew what that meant.

April slammed her fist on a button as they ran and the door to the airlock in front of them opened, along with airlock itself, which sucked them and everything around them into space.

Fortunately, April had already concentrated her powers into her crystal shard and formed an invisible shield around everyone to give them oxygen as they floated toward the de-cloaked shuttle. Once they all boarded with their precious cargo, Leo got in the seat and piloted the shuttle straight to the Ulixies. Wasting no time, the Fugitoid set a remote course as the ship entered hyperspace and escaped the Triceraton mothership.

Back inside the mothership; Mozar gave a roar as he uprooted himself from the pile of snow he was under, though his lower body was still completely buried.

"Soldiers, report your status!"

The five Triceraton soldiers slowly came up from the snow as they comically shivered and held their bodies. "C.. c… cold…. So… so… very cold…."

Zanmoran himself slowly rose from the snow, with half his own body still buried in it, as he growled. "They have the fragment!"

"Sire, I swear to you by the Empire I shall hunt them down to the ends of the universe and retrieve the completed Hearts of Darkness and I will obliterate those wretched aliens!"

"You had better…. _Captain_ Mozar."

Mozar doubled-back slightly before he growled as he had now just been demoted. He clenched his fists in anger as he swore that he'd not only obliterate his enemy's for his empire sake, but his own personal vengeance.

* * *

Everyone sat down on the bridge of the Ulixies as they tried to catch their breaths.

"That was _way_ too close." Kristof breathed. "Let's never do something like that again."

"I can't believe we just fought our way through the Triceraton mothership and back out again." Raph stated.

Kristof gave a slight jump as Casey gripped him by the shoulders. "I can't believe I missed your awesome gladiator matches!"

"You wouldn't have lasted ten seconds in there, Jones." Karai told him with a smirk.

"We wouldn't have made it without Zeno." Mikey laid on the floor as he hate some more of the alien slugs from their cell.

"I don't even want to know how you got all those." Donnie told Mikey.

"Well one piece down, two more to go." Anna said putting some optimism in the situation.

"Hey uh Professor Honeycutt." Elsa got his attention. "We heard that there are some Triceratons not aligned with the Empire. Do you have any idea where they might be? Maybe they could be allies."

"Oooh good Triceratons!" Olaf beamed with a smile. "Maybe _they_ like warm hugs!"

"But wait… what about the rest of the Black Hole pieces?" Sven questioned.

"Not to worry." Honeycutt told them. "I have an idea on how we can find both."

Mikey jumped up while still chewing. "That calls… for a booya… booya.." He couldn't finish as he was still chewing; but Honeycutt shoved him aside as he made the titular shout.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

 **Done.**

 **What did you all think? I had a lot of fun writing this particular chapter as I even added a few of my own elements.**

 **Unlike in the cannon show, I decided to add in the fact that there is a group of Triceratons not with the Empire, and we will see them. I will likely add my own original chapter for that; and don't worry, we will be seeing Zeno again. The same goes for Emperor Zanmoran; though the Wikia reports him as 'deceased' we never really see him again after this. But I plan to give the Triceraton Emperor a more major role in my story now that he has made his debut.**

 **What's next for our heroes? Find out next time on Frozen Turtles in Space! Peace out!**


	15. The War for Dimension X

**Hi everyone, once again thank you for your patience. I am grateful for your support as this has been one chapter I've been looking forward to writing for some time. Anyway, without further delay, let us begin. I own neither Frozen nor TMNT.**

 **The War for Dimension X**

Mona Lisa gave a subtle growl as she stood behind her commander. Never once in a million years would she even consider asking _these_ vile creatures for help. But than again, with the threat they face, they'd need all the allies they can get.

"We share a mutual enemy." Sal Commander began as he pressed a button on his wrist-device to show a hologram of a Triceraton soldier. "The Triceratons are formidable, and should they acquire the Heart of Darkness, they could potentially destroy the entire universe! However, if we combine the forces of our two races, we could eradicate them from the galaxy."

"You'll find it valuable to have great warriors like the Salamandrians on your side." Mona Lisa said as she stepped forward.

"What?!" Kraang Sub-Prime shouted on his hovercraft. "ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY!? We Kraang invade other planets for one reason! To get _away_ from the Triceratons! Not fight em!"

The two Salamandrian warriors had traveled to Dimension X to seek the aid of the Kraang, not just for having a shared foe of the Triceraton Empire, but for also being the ones to use the Heart of Darkness on the Triceraton Homeworld during their war, so it seemed only logical they arrange a meeting, which was why Sub-Prime was being escorted by several Kraang droids even a few Bio-Droids. However, judging from Sub-Prime's tone, an alliance seemed unlikely.

"By avoiding this fight, you bring dishonor to your species!" Mona Lisa stated with a Salamandrian growl while drawing her energy sword as well.

"Cause that's the Kraang's main concern. Honor. Puh-lease!" Sub-Prime said sarcastically. "Have you seen the Triceratons?! Those guys are huge! My advice sister: get as far away from them as possible, and find a nice planet to mutate."

Mona Lisa growled, but Sal Commander kept her back. "You disgust me you soft pink coward!"

"Hmm, I wonder if I can live with that. Why yes! Yes I can!" Kraang Sub-Prime turned around and began to leave.

Its not like they didn't expect this, the Kraang we're always cowardly, but that didn't make Mona Lisa any less angry.

"Come Y'Gythgba, we'll find others." Sal Commander told her.

"Perhaps we can ally ourselves with Queen Elsa and the Turtles again." Mona suggested.

At the mention of those names, Sub-Prime turned around in anger. "What?! An ally of the Turtles and that little Ice-Witch is the enemy of Kraang Sub-Prime!"

Immediately, all the Kraang droids and Bio-Droids pointed their laser guns at the two Salamandrian warriors who we're ready to fight back instantly; but any chance of victory fell at the sight of at least six Kraang scout ships appearing and surrounding the pair.

Kraang Sub-Prime smiled evilly. "So I have this incredible place where you guys can all hang out and talk about honor and courage and stuff; it's called 'my dungeon'!" He laughed as Mona Lisa and Sal Commander growled.

* * *

The Ulixies hung in orbit around a nearby moon as the shuttle detached itself from the main ship. The occupants of the shuttle being Elsa, Leo, Raph, Anna, Karai, Mikey, Donnie, Olaf, and the Fugitoid. Each of them had their respective space-suits on as they either sat in a seat or in the area around them.

"Okay, focus guys, this is basic stuff." Donnie tried to explain.

"Donnie, are you seriously trying to explain black holes to Mikey and Olaf, it's a waste of time!" Raph said in a joking tone.

"I think I get it." Olaf said as he sat in Elsa's lap. "A black hole is like a giant space whirlpool that sucks up everything, like a whirlpool for water."

That took most of the group by surprise. "That's basically it." Karai said in a surprised tone.

"And I can do science-stuff!" Mikey stated. "I'm great at dancing 'the robot'."

"I don't think that really counts, Mikey." Elsa told him.

"It does when I do it." Mikey then began to dance 'the robot' while still sitting in his chair. "Beep-bop. Boop-bop-beep-bop."

"Oh, I wanna try!" Olaf began to motion his stick-hands like a robot along with Mikey. "Beep-beep-boop-beep!"

"Speaking as a robot, that's actually pretty good." Honeycutt said.

"We don't really need to know all the complicated science stuff." Anna said. "Considering that if we get the pieces to the Black Hole generator, we're not actually going to see another one, are we?"

"We only got that one piece after having to storm the Triceraton mothership." Elsa said. "And we only found that same piece in the first place because we followed them. I doubt they're going to make the same mistake with the other ones."

"Which is why we're going to Dimension X right now." Leo said. "And hopefully we'll get the next two pieces long before the Triceratons do."

"So Fugitoid, why do you think the Utrom can help us?" Raph asked the Professor.

"Because, the Utrom we're the ones who separated the Black Hole generator and scattered the fragments across the universe to keep them safe." Honeycutt explained.

"And they might also know where to find those other Triceratons that left the Empire." Anna said.

"I'm still a bit skeptical with that." Karai stated.

"But why sis?" Mikey asked. "There are good Triceratons out there! In fact, we wouldn't even be here weren't for Zeno."

"I don't doubt that." Karai said. "But just because some of them left the empire doesn't mean they'd be willing to help us. They might not want to get involved in anymore fighting, they could be total pacifists for all we know."

"Pacifist Triceratons. Never thought I'd hear those two words together." Raph said.

"Well we won't know till we try." Elsa said. "With the threat we face, we need all the allies we can get."

"Plus, visiting the Utrom means we get to go back to Dimension X!" Mikey cheered.

"Oooh Dimension X! I can't wait to be super smart again!" Olaf also cheered.

"Let's not get too excited." Leo advised. "Remember, we're only about five or four months into the past right now. Meaning the Kraang are probably still around."

Anna sighed "Yeah, that could be a problem."

"I still feel bad about leaving April, Kristof, Casey, and Sven all behind on the ship to guard the other fragment." Donnie said. "They seemed pretty mad."

"Nah, I bet they're over it by now." Mikey dismissed.

"Projecting the portal!" Honeycutt announced as he activated the shuttle's built-in portal device. The shuttle emitted a pulse that shot out from it which stopped and opened a small portal in space. The group looked in suspense as they entered the portal before it closed behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile; April shook her head as she stuck her face into an alien magazine while Kristof sulked into a station as Sven looked out the window to stargaze simply out of boredom. Casey however just slammed his hockey stick into the ground repeatedly.

* * *

The shuttle entered the strange dimension that was known as Dimension X. It flew around for a bit before coming to land on an asteroid-like object floating in the pink void. The group all got out and looked around.

"Yes! Back in Dimension X!" Mikey cheered with Olaf laughing as well.

Karai sighed. "Am I the only one not excited to be back here?"

"No." Leo, Elsa, Anna, Raph, and Donnie all said at the same time as they were as thrilled as someone would be at hugging a cactus.

A pair of odd living energy spheres flew around and in-between the group. "Why hello Scatterpillar!" Mikey greeted.

Olaf came up to a crystal tree with several small slugs climbing on it. "Hello there little Squeebles!"

The group turned around at the sound of a roar to see a Krathatragon Worm flying toward them. "Hey there Giant Kraang Worm." Mikey and Olaf both waved while everyone else screamed and clung to each other, Elsa clinging to Leo in particular, only to watch as an even larger rock-worm came in and ate the Krathatragon before flying away.

"Ah the circle of life, such a fascinating subject." Olaf said, already feeling his mind beginning to expand.

"I hate Dimension X! More than I hate space!" Raph growled.

"Join the club." Donnie said.

"The sooner we find the Utrom, the sooner we can leave." Elsa said before turning to Honeycutt. "Where are we supposed to go Professor?" The group turned to the confused android.

"Oh! Me?"

"Well, yeah! You're our navigator!" Karai said as though it were obvious.

"Yes, right." The Fugitoid's head began to shake as his eyes seemed to glitch. "According to my scanner… the Utrom are…. Uh… this way…" He turned around only to walk right into a crystal tree and fall over.

"Professor, are you okay?" Anna asked as she tried to help him up, while his head continued to shake.

"Dimension X… is messing with my… scanners…!" He continued to glitch.

"Can you fix him Donnie?" Anna asked.

"If I tried, I'd risk exposing his organic brain to Dimension X's toxic environment and potentially kill him." Donnie said. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

Karai slapped her helmet. "That's just perfect. We got no idea where to go, and this is the _last_ place we wanna get lost!"

"We got the answer right here dog!" Mikey threw a smoke bomb down that encompassed him and Olaf as they both appeared to be dressed up in 'savage' outfits. Savage Mikey was the same, while Olaf had a similar appearance as he held an x-belt on his chest with crystal shards along with a third belt around his waist that had two Squeebeles attached to it.

"Calm down Raph. You knew it was coming. Calm down." The red-clad Turtle told himself.

"I'm a little surprised you made something for Olaf." Leo said to Mikey.

"Don't worry, judging by the terrain, as well as the spacing between the planetoids, we shouldn't really be that far from the Utrom base." Olaf said as he climbed onto Mikey's back.

"Follow us!" Savage Mikey jumped as he used the Squeebeles like grappling hooks to lead get some distance and lead the others.

The group knew it was coming but seeing a super intelligent Olaf along with Savage Mikey would still take some getting used to.

"I don't wanna sound mean, but seeing Olaf that smart is kinda scary." Anna said.

"It's Dimension X physics, just roll with it. Trust me." Donnie said with a groan as the group began to follow their two intelligent companions. However, none of them noticed a small silver probe watching them.

* * *

After catching up, Savage Mikey continued to swing and jump from one spot to another as the other Turtles and Karai followed with their own ninjutsu agility, while Elsa and Anna used their jet-packs along with Honeycutt. Plus, the outlandish physics from Dimension X made it surprisingly easy for the non-mutant individuals to keep up with their more agile companions.

"Dimension X tip number 23." Savage Mikey began. "Never put a mushro-pod between your toes, it could try to eat them. Learned that the hard way."

"Why on Earth would we put _anything_ from Dimension X between our toes?!" Elsa questioned.

"Salgenic-Algae, which is native here to Dimension X, can actually be a good medical herb." Olaf pointed out. "Which is odd considering algae grows from oxygen, and there really isn't any oxygen in this place. I assume that the bacterial structure must be different as well."

"You have any idea what he's saying?" Anna asked Donnie.

"I don't think we wanna know where he's going with that." The purple-clad Turtle replied.

Savage Mikey came to a stop at the edge of an asteroid as Olaf climbed off his back right as everyone else came behind them. Most didn't expect them to stop so suddenly so they almost tumbled but regained their footing as they helped each other.

"Why'd you guys stop?!" Leo questioned as they straightened themselves up.

"Because we're here." Mikey gestured behind him, toward apparently nothing.

"What do you mean? There's nothing here." Karai pointed out.

"Exactly!" Olaf said. "For a ninja, I'm surprised you didn't catch on." The snowman said in a-matter-of-fact tone, causing her to give a slight glare at him. "Watch." Olaf picked up a rock and threw it at the apparent void, only for the rock to disappear behind an invisible wall.

"A cloaking dome! Brilliant!" Honeycutt exclaimed.

"An invisible base, that is smart." Elsa said.

Savage Mikey was the first to back-flip into the dome, followed by Olaf with a jump. The rest of the group followed suit starting with Leo, Elsa, Raph, Donnie, Anna, and finally the Fugitoid. Once they entered, they got a good look at the base, it was actually very large. They all smiled.

"Whoa! Now that's a headquarters!" Donnie exclaimed, as he was very impressed considering it was almost twice the size of any Kraang base they'd encountered so far.

"We're here!" Anna cheered, but once she said that, several droids uncloaked around them and pointed all their laser guns at them. They looked almost identical to Kraang droids except their outer shells were white instead of blue, and their lights were a light cyan color as opposed to a neon pink.

"The Kraang?!" Raph exclaimed.

"No, look at their suits!" Karai pointed. "They're similar, but different."

"They must be the Utrom." Elsa said as they all readied to defend themselves just as a familiar Utrom uncloaked with a laser bazooka.

"Who are you?!" Bishop demanded. "How did you find our secret base?! And why did you throw a rock at my head?!" He held the pebble Olaf threw earlier.

"That was my fault! Sorry!" Olaf apologized.

"It's Bishop!" Anna voiced in surprise. "But why doesn't he recognize us?"

"We're in the past, remember?" Donnie reminded her. "He hasn't met us yet."

Honeycutt was the first to approach the leading Utrom. "Bishop! Good to see you, old friend!" He held out his hand with his robotic index and pinky fingers extended. Bishop looked a bit surprise before returning the gesture, touching their respective index and pinky fingers together, turning their hands, before finishing with a fist bump.

"Professor Honeycutt, good to see _you_!" Bishop greeted with a smile, recognizing his friend. "Despite your strange robotic body and your very large head."

"Thank you, I think. But I need the attention of the full Utrom council, please."

"Anything for you, Zaytom. This way."

* * *

Bishop led the Turtles, Elsa, Anna, Karai, Honeycutt, and Olaf into the Utrom base. Most of the group had taken off their space-suits in exchange for a pair of special neck-collars that would enable them to breath normally. Though Mikey retained his 'savage' appearance and Olaf had actually donned an Utrom suit for himself with his head in the chest cavity; though he still had his belts and equipment on.

"Dude, those neck-breathing-thingies you got on are cool." Mikey said.

"Then why don't you have one?" Anna asked him.

"I like being Savage Mikey." He replied.

"Olaf, why would you need an Utrom body?" Donnie asked him. "You can walk just fine."

"Well I was able to control a Kraang body just fine, I wanted to see if it was also applicable to the Utrom body." Olaf explained.

"Guys, sshh!" Karai shushed them as they were about to enter a large meeting hall.

"Professor, Turtles, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, Karai and Olaf…" Bishop began to introduce as they entered the large chamber and came before a massive table in the middle with three other figures waiting for them. "Allow me to present the Sacred High Council of the Utrom. Pawn, Rook, and Queen."

Pawn was a simple Utrom with a simple body, only he had a French mustache on his robotic face. Rook's robotic body resembled a teenage girl with blue hair and pale skin and white clothes. Queen's outer body had the appearance of a middle-aged woman with white clothes and hair.

"So are the Utroms are going for a chess theme?" Anna whispered to her older sister who shrugged. "Aren't they missing a piece though?"

"The Knight, but it's not our place to ask." Elsa whispered back.

Queen stood up. "The Council acknowledges the arrival of the Turtles, the Professor, their allies, as well as Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Elsa was the first to give a respectful bow. "Thank you for having an audience with us." She said diplomatically as Anna bowed next followed by everyone else, even Karai gave a small bow before they all sat down on a set of chairs that appeared beneath them.

"Utrom, these Turtles, as well as Karai, are all protectors of Earth. Queen Elsa and her family and friends are also honorable heroes." Professor Honeycutt said. "They have battled against the Kraang and are worthy of your help."

Bishop sat down with his fellow council members as Queen spoke. "The Utrom are already aware of these heroes and all the good they have done for not just their Earth but the parallel Earth of which Queen Elsa and Princess Anna originated from."

"So why didn't you help us before?" Raph questioned.

"Yeah, the Kraang have been on our planet for millions of years and almost successfully terraformed it twice! We could have really used your help!" Karai added.

"Because Earthlings cannot always be trusted, you are an irrational species." Rook answered.

"Well, she's not wrong." Anna said to her friends, remembering certain people like Hans, the Duke of Weselton, and even the Shredder. "But there are plenty of good people out there." She said to the Utrom council.

"We do not doubt that, for we have seen the noble side of humanity." Rook acknowledged. "As such, you deserve to know the truth about the Utrom."

A small projector opened-up from the center of the table as a three-dimensional hologram illuminated to illustrate the story that Queen began to explain their story to the group of heroes.

"For millions of nextons, the Utrom all had individual personalities. Then, one nexton, an Utrom scientist named Kraang discovered the mutagen of the Krathatragon worm. Kraang Prime was born, becoming deranged in the process! He used his horrible pshycic powers to overcome millions of Utrom, turning them into slave copies of himself! And so, the Kraang were born!"

All the heroes looked up in surprise, even Karai didn't expect this. The Kraang we're never truly hostile, the real evil was Kraang Prime who brainwashed his own species into becoming mindless drones to do his bidding.

"That does explain their hive mind." Donnie noted.

"I… I truly had no idea…" Elsa looked towards the Utrom council in sympathy. "I… allow me to offer my most sincere apologies."

"You have nothing to apologize for, your majesty." Queen assured her. "If anything, we should apologize for not dealing with Prime sooner."

"There were many Utrom that resisted Prime's control. But now less than one hundred exist." Bishop said.

That took the group by even further surprise. "Less than a hundred?!" Anna almost exclaimed. "Wha… what happened to all of them…?!"

"My guess, they we're all wiped out." Karai assumed while silently cursing Kraang Prime even more, and even more so for the Shredder for even allying with such a vile creature.

"He wiped out his own people… what a monster." Elsa voiced.

"What happened to your race is a tragedy." Honeycutt said to the Utrom Council. "But perhaps you can help us avoid another one."

"We found one of the pieces to the Black Hole generator." Olaf said. "But we need to know the locations of the others. It's the only way to save the Earth."

The Council didn't expect to hear those words. "You found one of the pieces?!" Queen questioned in shock as Pawn's body began to glitch up from pure shock before falling over.

"No one should have such power!" Rook stated. "We took pains to hide the pieces in the safest parts of the galaxy!"

"Safest!?" Leo questioned as he stood up. "The first piece corrupted the entire race of Aeons!"

"What?!" Bishop questioned.

"Impossible!" Queen exclaimed.

"No way!" Rook stated.

"Sacreblu!" Pawn glitched.

"You should have seen what it did to their planet! It was horrible!" Anna exclaimed.

"It was a literal Hell-hole, and anything that landed on it almost because just as corrupt!" Karai shouted.

"We almost ended up killing each other when we were there!" Raph added, but Honeycutt quickly stood up.

"Utrom, I have a plan to destroy the generator once and for all!"

"Imposible!" Pawn stated. "The Heart of Darkness cannot be destroyed!"

"Utrom!" Bishop got everyone's attention. "We must discuss this."

For the next five minutes or so, the four members of the Utrom council huddled to discuss what their next move would be as the nine heroes waited in suspense for their response.

The discussion appeared to end as they turned their attention back to the heroes. "The High Council has reached a decision."

"Great!" Anna said with a smile as everyone else seemed to have high hopes.

"We're officially opening discussions on the topic of helping you." Rook said. "The debate shall last for the next one hundred nextons."

That did not sit well with the heroes.

"What?! Come on! Are you kidding me?!" Karai shot up from her chair along with Raph.

"We need your guys' help now! Not one hundred whatever-ons from now!" The red-clad Turtle shouted.

Elsa tried to act as diplomatic as possible, but her tone indicated desperation in her voice. "Look, High Council, I understand you have a certain process, but this cannot wait! The Triceratons are also looking for the Heart of Darkness, and they're not going to sit and wait for you to make a final decision!"

"It's true, we've come from the future!" Leo revealed. "The Tricertaons _do_ find all the pieces and destroy the Earth! We saw it happen!"

"And it won't end there!" Donnie added. "With the generator, they'll have the power to destroy anyone who gets in their way! It's not just Earth, but the whole Universe at stake!"

"They might even come for you guys since they're so hell-bent on wiping out the Kraang!" Karai added.

The entire High Council was taken by surprise. "The Triceratons find all the pieces?! Are you certain of this?!" Bishop questioned.

"Dead certain." Elsa replied with seriousness.

"It is not just the Black Hole generator either." Honeycutt said. "We have heard of a group of Triceratons that have defected from the Empire that may be potential allies; surely you know where to find them."

"We're not asking you to help fight with us." Anna said. "Just tell us where the good Triceratons and the Black Hole pieces are; we can handle the rest. That's all!"

"Please, oh mighty Utrom High Council!" Olaf walked over in his robotic body as Mikey climbed ontop of the table toward them. "I understand you're scared, as there are so few of you left. But can you all find it in your hearts, not your biological hearts but your hearts that enable you to feel compassion and love, what seperates you from the Kraang, and find it in you to help us?"

"The Black Hole thingy is the only chance we have! You've gotta help us!"

Mikey and Olaf both got on their knees and pleaded. "Pleeeaaassseee!" They both gave puppy-dog eyes.

The Utrom High Council looked upon them and the rest and saw the desperation in each of their eyes. They could tell that they wouldn't take this route if they had no other choice. It was thanks to the Turtles and their allies that the Kraang were beaten back and the Utroms now had a chance at survival; perhaps they did deserve this, after all they've endured.

"Perhaps we can…" Queen was however interrupted as multiple triangular Kraang portals opened up all around the chamber. All the heroes were quickly on guard, taking combative stances and drawing weapons just as several Kraang droids, and the laughing Kraang Prime, in his large and hulking robotic exo-skeleton, came walking out.

"So the long-hidden Utrom base revealed to us by none other than those miserable Turtles and their royal icy girlfriend. How awesome has Kraang Sub-Prime's day become?!" He laughed before all the other Kraang droids immediately opened fire.

Elsa was the first to attack, thrusting both her hands out to create large ice-streak to take down several Kraang droids as Leo and Donnie jumped and slid down the ice-streak on the left with their respective swords and staff to take down three Kraang droids while Mikey jumped over the right ice-streak with his nunchuck and gave his titualar 'savage' yell while flailing his weapon to take down the three Kraang near them.

"Enough with the savage yells!" Raph shouted as he ran to take down two Kraang droids with his sais.

"Don't diss my sweet yell till you try it!"

Anna pulled out a laser gun as she tried to take cover with Professor Honeycutt by the entrance. She opened fire with her laser gun until she saw Olaf, in his Utrom-body-suit running towards a Kraang Bio-Droid that stepped out of the portal.

"Olaf, what are you doing?!" Anna called out.

"It is too dangerous! Stay back Olaf!" Honeycutt called out as well, but Olaf was already in front of the Bio-Droid.

The Bio-Droid gave a roar as it pounded its chest like a gorilla before it tried to punch Olaf, but he swerved to the side to avoid it before he jumped high and over the Bio-Droid, filling and delivering an air-born kick to the exposed Kraang body on-top to knock it down on its front.

Anna's jaw dropped as did Raph, Donnie, and Leo who were nearby while the Fugitoid's optics were swirls.

"What?" Olaf shrugged. "I'm super smart here in Dimension X. Plus with this body, and all the memories I have of watching ninjas fight, I actually know how to apply it all to these types of situations."

They were all rendered speechless, save for Savage Mikey who gave another savage yell to take down two other Kraang droids. "Told ya Dimension X was awesome dudes!"

Kraang Sub-Prime stood on the table, right above Queen as he pointed his large laser-arm towards her, but Karai was quick to come in and deliver a double-kick to his robotic body to knock him back before landing across from him and drawing her blade.

"I've been wanting to kick your butt for a while, Sub-Prime!" Karai glared at the Kraang who glared back.

"You stole my body!" Rook called to Sub-Prime from a higher platform. "It was my creation!" She leapt towards him, but he extended one of his hands to catch her by the face.

"Aw, my heart bleeds for ya." Kraang Sub-Prime said sadistically as Karai leapt toward him, but Sub-Prime used Rook's body as a weapon to knock Karai back before throwing Rook at the incoming Bishop to knock him down as well.

Pawn found himself cornered by a Bio-Droid, but Queen was quick to come to his aid as she jumped towards a wall and jumped from that to land her feet on the Bio-Droid and knock it down. However, Sub-Prime shot an electrical charge at her that short-circuited Queen's robotic body, causing it to fall down.

Queen crawled out in her natural Utrom body before Sub-Prime stomped down toward her. "You're majesty." He picked her up by the tentacles.

"Let me go Sub-Prime!"

"Queen!" Bishop called out.

"So long morons!" Sub-Prime waved to everyone as he activated another portal. "I'll be taking a parting gift!" He walked into the portal with a small group of his remaining Kraang droids.

"After them!" Olaf called as he ran into the portal, followed by Raph, Mikey, and Anna. Leo, Karai, and Elsa tried to follow them, but the portal closed before they could enter.

"Mikey! Raph!" Karai exclaimed.

"Anna! Olaf!" Elsa shouted.

"No!" Leo yelled.

* * *

Kraang Sub-Prime walked out of the portal and into his Sub-Command Center along with his remaining Kraang soldiers and his captive.

"I think you'll like our accommodations Queen. And by 'like', I mean you will _totally hate!"_ He laughed, not noticing Anna, Raph, Mikey, and Olaf (still in his Utrom body) slip out of the portal behind them. The quartet quickly hid around the corner and out of sight and remained silent till they were well out of Sub-Prime's hearing range.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Anna asked.

"We stick close and be quiet." Olaf said. "If this is Sub-Prime's base, then we have to assume he has a small army of Kraang here, we don't wanna get all their attention."

Raph was mildly surprised before remembering how smart Olaf was in this particular dimension. "Alright, what he said."

The four of them ran in the direction they saw Sub-Prime and his squad went. However, once they entered down a particular hall, they completely lost their enemy's trail.

"Where'd they go?" Anna questioned.

Raph groaned in frustration. "How did we lose her already?!"

"I would know such fury anywhere." A familiar voice called out from a cell along the wall. The group looked in surprise to see a familiar face on the other side. "Raphael."

Raph gave an audible gasp as hearts formed in his eyes. "Mona… Lisa…?"

Anna had a teasing face. "Aw… Raph it's your girlfr…" Raph immediately rushed past her and angrily drove his sai into the lock-mechanism.

"Dude, keep it down, they'll hear you!" Mikey tried to ease him, but he already forced the door opened.

"What are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again!" Right after Raph said that, Mona Lisa picked him up and began to deliver a "noose-kiss", much to his delight.

Anna was tempted to laugh out loud, but Mikey and Olaf weren't that amused. "Come on people, no time for kissy-face." Mikey stated

"That's right, we're on a mission, remember?" Olaf reminded.

Mona Lisa, and Sal Commander behind her, both noticed the body Olaf was wearing and mistook him for a hostile alien.

"It's a Kraang!" Sal Commander exclaimed as he and Mona aimed their lasers and prepared to blast him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up it's just Olaf!" Anna exclaimed as she, Mikey, and Raph quickly leapt in front.

"Olaf?!" Mona Lisa and Sal Commander exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, it's just me." Olaf walked forward and used his robotic hands to point to his sleeping head in the chest cavity.

The two Salamandrian warriors lowered their weapons. "Our apologies." Sal Commander said.

"I am rather surprised." Mona Lisa noted. "When we first met, I did not believe you had the mental capacity to use a Kraang droid body."

"Yeah, being in Dimension X makes him super smart." Mikey explained.

"Well now that's all cleared up, we gotta get back on track." Anna stated. "We're on a mission to rescue the Utrom Queen and we could really use your guys' help."

"Utrom Queen?!" Sal Commander exclaimed. "The Utrom and the Kraang are one-and-the same!"

"We thought they could be trusted but we found out the hard way." Mona Lisa added.

Anna quickly looked to her right and saw some incoming Kraang patrol guards. "Hide!" She gave a subtle whisper as she, Olaf, Mikey, and Raph pushed Sal Commander and Mona Lisa back into the holding cell and closed the door behind them. The group remained silent until the patrol group passed.

"Kraang and Utrom are two completely different things." Anna tried to explain. "The Kraang are really all mind slaves for Kraang Prime; the Utrom are the real guys, they each have their own unique personality and they do not want to destroy anything."

"That's right, we only work with the good guys." Mikey also said.

"Good Kraang?" Sal questioned in skepticism. "You expect us to believe in such a thing?"

"We tried to trust the Kraang and it landed us in prison." Mona stated.

"Why would you even go to the Kraang in the first place?" Olaf asked.

"Seeing as how the Kraang were the ones who used that Black Hole weapon to destroy the Triceraton home world, we believed they may have had knowledge of its whereabouts." Sal explained.

"Well, that does make sense in a way." Olaf said. "But the Utrom already split the generator into three pieces a long time ago. We found the first piece already, but we have no idea where the other two are. It's why we're with the Utrom."

"Yeah, think about it." Anna said. "If the Utrom we're as bad as the Kraang like you say, why did they work so hard to hide that weapon in the first place? Why not use it to take over the universe or something? That should say a lot."

"I was skeptical to Mona." Raph told her. "But the Utrom helped us. They even warned us about the Triceratons in the first place."

Mona Lisa and Sal Commander looked towards each other questionably; their friends did make valid and logical arguments, but still...

* * *

Meanwhile; Kraang Sub-Prime hovered over Queen on a pod, who laid on a table, with two Kraang droids standing guard over her.

"You pathetic Utrom are nearly extinct, while we Kraang are totally awesome!" Sub-Prime gloated. "Have I mentioned that your tiara is lame and _not_ awesome? Because it is!"

"My forces are on their way as we speak! Ready to rescue me and destroy your sub-command center!" Queen said in defiance.

"Oooh, look at you. You got real serious, didn't ya?" Sub-Prime mocked. "Whatever! Like we're scared of a few Utrom." He hovered to his two guards. "You idiots stay on the look-out."

"Affirmative Kraang Sub-Prime. That which is called the look-out-Kraang will stay."

Sub-Prime loomed over Queen once more. "Now Queeny, you're gonna spill all your Utrom secrets! Understand?!" Queen began to quiver a bit as she was starting to become nervous.

* * *

 _Utrom Base_

"I move to instate Parliamentary Procedure 43-296!" Rook said to Bishop and Pawn.

"Are you kidding me?!" Karai exclaimed as she marched toward them. "Your queen was just abducted by your mortal nemesis, four of friends are missing, and you want to keep _discussing_!? No more discussions! It's time to take action!"

"No discussion." Bishop stated firmly. "Parliamentary Procedure 43-296 is all-out war! Utrom droids! Prepare!"

With that declaration, about a dozen Utrom droids marched into the chamber and stood ready for action. Leo looked in amazement.

"Whoa! Now we're talking! Yeah! So, where's the rest of them?"

Bishop gave a not-so-subtle cough, indicating this was about all they had. This caused the rest of the group to look a bit nervous.

"I have a feeling we're gonna need a lot more than that." Donnie pointed out.

"I think I might have something." Elsa walked towards the center of the room. "I've had this in mind for a while, just never tried it. But I guess now's the time."

She took a deep breath and waved her hands to create an icy blizzard in front of her which began to form and take solid shape in a mixture of ice and snow. Once it cleared it revealed a creature that looked very familiar to them.

"It cannot be!" Honeycutt looked in surprise. "Is that… one of the Ice Dragon from the Moon of Thalos 3!?"

It was true. Elsa appeared to have created a living duplicate of the hostile icy reptiles from the uninhabitable moon; only this one had a whiter snowy outer layer as opposed to dark blue. But what really set the difference was the large snowy wings that strongly resembled that of a European dragon from ancient mythology.

"Whoa! It even has wings!" Donnie exclaimed.

"I kinda got the idea after we first met Sal Commander and Mona Lisa." Elsa explained. "It's not the same exact creature, I just modeled it after them, and added a few of my own touches." The creature nuzzled its way toward Elsa and gave a loud purring like sound.

"So, it's every bit as strong as those Ice Dragons from that one moon?" Karai asked.

"Hmm, mm." Elsa nodded.

"And you can make _more_ of them?" Karai asked again.

"Oh yeah." Elsa confirmed.

Karai smirked. "This pleases me."

Leo and Donnie shared eager smirks, but Honeycutt didn't seem any less nervous as he walked towards the Utrom Council Members.

"Now might be a good time to tell us where the Black Hole generator fragments are located. Just in case… you know… something happens?"

"Gee, what to be confident Fugitoid." Karai muttered in sarcasm.

"Fight by our side. Survive this siege, and we shall see." Bishop stated.

"Oh, I think we're gonna be doing more than surviving. Right?" Elsa asked her newly created dragon which gave a loud roar as it shot blue-flames from its mouth straight to the ceiling for emphasis.

Leo was very impressed with Elsa; he really liked this new confident side of her.

* * *

Back at the Sub-Command Center; Sal Commander waited for the coast to be clear inside the cell the group was hiding in.

"So, are you guys gonna help save the Queen or what?" Mikey asked.

"As I said, we will not aid the Kraang!" Sal replied.

"And as we've said, they're not the same!" Olaf stated.

"Look, we get it. You don't trust them, and we don't blame you." Anna explained. "The Kraang are horrible creatures, we're not exactly fans of them either. But do you trust _us_? Well, trust us when we say that the Utrom are _nothing_ like the Kraang!"

Raph looked toward the warrior woman he was affectionate for. "Mona, I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. You know that."

Mona gave a slight smile, even if she didn't have feelings for Raph, he and his friends, have all earned her respect. "I doubted them before Commander, even when you insisted otherwise. But now I trust Raphael with my life." She put a hand on Raph's shoulder. "I believe him."

Raph smiled back in response. Mikey and Anna smiled as well; Olaf would have smiled to, if his head wasn't asleep inside the Utrom robot body he was using. The three of them looked towards Sal Commander. The Commander may have had some justified issues against the Kraang, but he trusted the Turtles, Queen Elsa, and all their companions. If they say the Utrom are different, then maybe they really are. So he gave a sigh, though a reluctant one, indicating he would help them.

"Alright!" Anna pumped her fist.

"Yeah boy!" Mikey cheered.

"Let's do this…!" Olaf was about to cheer, but he and everyone else looked to see Raph and Mona engaging in 'kissy-nose' again, much to their annoyance, and Anna's enjoyment.

"What's with you two?" Mikey questioned.

"Aw, the big-bad Raph's heart must be fluttering." Anna teased while Sal, Mikey, and even Olaf face-palmed.

* * *

Queen glared defiantly at the hovering Sub-Prime as he had his claw out and at the ready.

"Alright, Queen! You will tell me everything you know about the Black Hole generator!"

"Never! I'll never tell!" Queen told him without even hesitating.

Kraang Sub-Prime growled. "Then it's time for a little torture!"

"I don't think so!"

Olaf came in with a round-house kick to knock the hovering Sub-Prime away just as Raph impaled the head of one Kraang guard and Sal Commander ripped off the head of the second one.

"I can't believe I'm saving a Kraang!" Sal said as he picked up Queen and put her on his shoulder.

"It's the six of us against one of you, Sub-Prime!" Anna stated as she and Mona pointed their respective lasers at him, while Raph and Mikey had their weapons out as Sal and Olaf also stood ready to fight.

"Oooh, Oh! I'm so scared! Look at me, I'm quivering!" He said sarcastically as he pressed a button on the wrist of one of his claw-device. Once he pressed that, a giant hole opened at the center of the room where a massive and hulking creature that looked like a giant, two-headed, metal dragon climbed up into the room as Anna, Mikey, Olaf, Raph, Queen, Mona, and Sal all looked up in shock, even fear.

"Not really." Sub-Prime hovered close to his machine. "Cause I got me a Draco-Droid!" The monster gave a loud roar at the group.

"Scatter!" Olaf exclaimed as the group split off to avoid being shot by the purple lightning shot from the mouth of the Draco-Droid's right head. Sal Commander leapt on top of the right head to keep it distracted.

Mona Lisa and Anna tried to run around it as they both shot their laser guns at it, while Olaf ran toward its side and he threw several of his crystal shards at its haul like make-shift grenades, which exploded, but it barley left a dent in it. The right head opened fire with purple electricity towards Mona, who just barley dodged it before tackling Anna out of the way of another blast. The Draco-Droid, used its upper right claw to bat Olaf in the direction that Mona and Anna ended up in.

Sal Commander was forced jumped of the head he was on, in order to prevent Queen from being tossed off by the head's constant shaking as the left head tried to shoot Raph with more electricity. As the right head glare at Sal, Mikey immediately leapt in front and gave a savage yell, which actually seemed to disorient the robotic-creature a bit. However, the right head quickly bit and grabbed onto Raph's leg to toss him at Mikey in order to stop the yelling. Anna, Olaf, and Mona found themselves cornered with everyone else as the Draco-Droid loomed over them.

"I've always wanted to see a Turtle get eaten by a Draco-Droid." Sub-Prime said.

 ***BOOM!*  
**

A large blast of cyan energy hit the side that blasted both Sub-Prime and the even the enormous Draco-Droid back, while freezing the entire left half of the whole lab and leaving a gapping hole where the explosion took place.

"An explosion… of ice…?" Mona voiced in surprise and confusion, while Anna, Raph, and Mikey shared knowing smirks, as would have Olaf.

"That could only be one person." Anna said with a smile as the group ran towards the hole to get a good view of what was outside.

There were more than two dozen armed Utrom droids, including Bishop, Rook, and even Pawn, as well as several large laser cannons. But it wasn't just them, there was almost thirty winged-Ice-Dragons all on the ground as well, not to mention Elsa herself, along with Leo, Donnie, Karai, and even Professor Honeycutt.

"Hey guys! Need some help?!" Elsa called up to them with a smile.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Utrom…?" Sal questioned with his own smile. He honestly never thought he'd be so happy to be wrong.

"And are those… Ice Dragons?!" Mona voiced in surprise.

"Elsa probably made em. Chick's got some skills." Raph was a bit surprised by this, but he wasn't complaining.

"I knew my Utrom would find us!" Queen stated.

"See what we tell you?" Olaf said to Sal and Mona. "You can always trust a Turtle, an Ice Queen…"

"…And the _good_ Kraang to pull through!" Mikey finished as he and Olaf high-fived.

Kraang Sub-Prime was able to collect himself as the Draco-Droid recovered as well. "Draco-Droid! Do what you do best!" He ordered. The Draco-Droid activated it's jet-like wings and blasted purple electricity from both its mouths to create an explosion as it flew out, while also blasting all seven of them out and sending them falling.

Raph quickly pulled out his grappling hook and fired it just as he caught Mona and he swung her and himself to safety. Olaf was able to catch Anna as he shot a long sticky-tongue from a Squeebele just like a grappling hook and he and Anna swung to safety as well. Sal Commander however continued to fall, along with Queen, but Mikey, who already used a Squeebele to swing himself, pulled out a second one to catch Sal before he and Queen hit the ground. They both we're able to land with a small crash, but a pair of Utrom droids helped them up and took Queen before carrying her to safety.

With nothing else needing to be said, Elsa created her ever-impressive ice wings as well as an ice-katana in her right hand and an icy knight's shield in her left hand and hovered before shouting. "ATTACK!" She flew forward along with ten of her Ice Dragons just as the other twenty charged on the ground along with Leo, Donnie, and Karai at the incoming army of Kraang droids and Bio-Droids; several flying Kraang also came out and attacked as well.

Anna, Honeycutt, and Rook all shot their laser guns at several incoming Kraang droids and were later accompanied by Bishop with his laser bazooka to blast even more away. Leo drew both his blades and cut down any Kraang droid that was even within five feet of him, while Donnie jumped on top of a Bio-Droid and impaled the blade in his staff into the pocket where the Kraang was piloting it and was able to pry him out before batting him away with his staff.

Mona swung her tail to knock one Kraang droid down before blasting more with her laser gun, Raph was by her side as he impaled a Kraang droid and ripped it apart with his sais. Karai ran in between both of them and used her speed and agility to cut down three more incoming Kraang droids. Olaf picked up two downed Kraang blasters and held one in each hand as he shot with both full-Rambo-style and gunned down at least ten of them while giving a warrior's yell.

"NO WARM HUGS FOR YOU!" Olaf shouted while Raph, Karai, and even Mona looked in stunned surprise.

"Whoa, Dimension X Olaf is a badass!" Raph exclaimed with Mona Lisa and Karai nodding in silent agreement.

Mikey ensnared two Kraang droids with his Squeebles and slammed them into each other. "Nice work, Sal!" Mikey congratulated Sal Commander as he already took down several Kraang. "BOOYAKASHA!" He charged forward.

"Booyakasha indeed, Michelangelo." Sal Commander agreed with a warrior's smile before charging in as well.

Kraang Sub-Prime had managed to quickly get into his personal and massive robotic exo-skeleton as he looked out the hole to see the sorry state most of his forces were in. The Utroms had plenty of fire-power, and the Ice-Dragons we're able to take down a large majority of the Kraang already. The Ice-Dragons on the ground quickly charged forward and knocked down all the Kraang like bowling-pins, ripping them apart with claws and fangs, or freezing them with their icy-fire. Even the Bio-Droids had trouble fighting them back. Most of the airborne forces we're already neutralized as well from Elsa's airborne attack with her pack of Ice Dragons.

"This has gotta be the most pathetic site, ever." Sub-Prime commented before being blasted in his feet and sent falling down the ledge, but he was able to catch himself along a large spike just below him. He glared and growled at Bishop who charged at him with his bazooka.

"It pains me how far you've fallen, Knight!" Bishop addressed him by his Utrom name as he jumped to avoid the slash from Sub-Prime's buzz-saws and delivered multiple airborne kicks to his head-unit before jumping over him and landing from behind, but Sub-Prime was quick to lash out more of his buzz-saws at him, forcing Bishop to parry them with his bazooka.

"That name means nothing to me! I am now Kraang Sub-Prime!" He was about to give one more attack to knock Bishop off the edge, but Elsa was quick to fly in and use her ice-shield to block the attack, while using her ice-katana to slash off the Irma-head on top and explode her shield outward to knock Sub-Prime back quite a bit.

Elsa hovered as she offered Bishop a hand with a smile, he smiled in return as he accepted the gesture and was helped up to his feet just as Sub-Prime recovered.

"Well, well, nice little wings you got, your royal Ice-ness." Sub-Prime mocked. "What ya do with them? Fly away like a little frozen chicken?"

"You called him Knight?" Elsa asked Bishop, ignoring Kraang Sub-Prime's insult.

"Yes, he used to be one of us." Bishop confirmed. "A member of the High Council even, until he betrayed us and joined Kraang Prime."

Elsa looked in honest shock before glaring at the second-in-command of the Kraang army. "You betrayed your own race?! Even after everything they've been through?!"

Kraang Sub-Prime gave an amused chuckle. "Oh look, an idealist. Hate to break it to ya, sister, but the Utrom were already on the loosing streak. So, I figured, why would I risk my life to keep a sinking ship afloat when I can join the winning team and get all the power I want?"

Elsa's glare intensified, her hate for Sub-Prime increasing even more. "You are. One of the most. Despicable. Beings. I have _ever_ met!"

"Flattery ain't gonna get you anywhere with me, sweetheart." Sub-Prime said with sadistic glee as he readied his energy-blasters and shot at Elsa and Bishop as they both charged toward him with dual ice-katanas and bazooka respectively.

Anna, Honeycutt, and Rook took cover behind a downed laser cannon. Anna peeked over the edge to see the Kraang we're definitely on the losing side. "Hey, I think we're actually gonna win this!"

"Yes, I have no doubt." Fugitoid said. "But just in case, about those Black Hole generator fragments?"

Before Rook could offer up a reply, Anna placed a hand firmly on Fugitoid's shoulder. "Professor Honeycutt, we _are_ going to win this! Look at all of us, everyone is trying their hardest and we're pushing the Kraang back! Have faith. I promise we will win!"

Rook smiled. "You, Princess Anna, are one of the most noble humans we have seen in your history. Let us fight together." Both of them stood up with their respective laser guns as they looked towards Honeycutt.

The Fugitoid gave a slight sigh. "Yes, let us fight!" He stood up with them as he pulled out a set of dual lasers from his wrists and the trio charged forward guns blazing, literally.

Meanwhile, three Ice Dragons flew in the air and blasted blue fire towards the Draco-Droid that charged directly at them and countered with its purple electric blast from both its heads. The attacks collided as the electricity blasted through the magic fire and shattered all three Ice Dragons. However, this left if vulnerable on the underbelly as Raph and Mona rode another flying Ice Dragon together directly at the Draco-Droid.

It's left head curved underneath its body and shot another purple lightning blast at them, forcing the Ice Dragon to curve around it and fly up and over the Draco-Droid, but the monster's right head shot upward with another electric blast, that hit the Ice Dragon dead on, destroying it. But Raph and Mona we're both able to jump off and land on the Draco-Droid itself.

Raph landed on its right head and was almost blasted off by the left head, but Mona jumped from the right wing she landed on and opened fire into its mouth before almost falling and grabbing onto its neck, flipping up into the air and landing on the head.

"You've learned some new moves since I last saw you." Raph complemented her as the Draco-Droid flew upside down to try and shake them off, but it didn't work.

"I could teach them to you, one-on-one." Mona offered flirtatiously.

"I would _love_ that." Raph had hearts in his eyes, but he was pulled back into reality as the Draco-Droid shook Raph off its head and almost sent him flying. But Raph was able to drive his sai into the Draco-Droid's wing to stabilize himself. However, several airborne Kraang droids on the Draco-Droid's left flank opened fire in his direction.

Elsa continued to fly in the air, throwing ice-bolts to intercept the laser blasts shot at her by Kraang Sub-Prime with explosive results. Bishop ran around him to shoot with his laser bazooka, but Sub-Prime's feet boosters activated to propel him into the air and directly towards Bishop with his buzz-saws. As he landed, Bishop was forced to use the bazooka as a blunt weapon to try and block it, but the weapon shattered and Bishop was knocked close to the edge of the asteroid, the infinite pink void of Dimension X below him. Half of the synthetic skin on his face was blown off, exposing the Utrom robotic body underneath.

Kraang Sub-Prime was about to bring his buzz-saws down onto him, but Elsa quickly landed in front of Bishop, and curved her wings in front of her body to intercept Sub-Prime's attack as they locked buzz-saws to ice-crystal wings and glared at one another.

"You really think having power is going to amount to anything after all of this?!" Elsa exclaimed to Sub-Prime. "You may not be mind-controlled like the other Kraang, but at the end of the day, all you really are is just another slave!"

"Oh, for the love of Kraang!" Sub-Prime had enough as he pressed his buzz-saws even further to shatter Elsa's ice wings as she backed towards Bishop who stood up and stood his ground with her. "Everyone hates complete subservience to Kraang Prime until they try it." He was about to blast them off the edge, until he felt several stinging blasts hitting him in the back.

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO ALL UTROMS, SUB-PRIME!" Olaf shouted as he ran at him with his laser blasters, hitting Sub-Prime repeatedly, but the traitorous Utrom quickly turned around and shot more of his energy blasts at him, only for Olaf to actually throw both his guns at the blast, causing them to explode and quick a brief smokescreen, which Olaf used to pry a large crystal off a nearby tree. "ELSA! FREEZE HIS FEET AND CLEAR OUT!"

No time to question it, Elsa stomped on the ground to create a strong ice-patch that froze Kraang Sub-Prime's feet to the ground. She quickly grabbed Bishop and shot her right hand down to create a stream of her magic to propel herself and Bishop over Sub-Prime just as Olaf jammed the unstable crystal into the ground right in front of the stunned face of Sub-Prime.

"Hasta la vista, baby." Olaf said before jumping backwards.

 ***BOOM!***

That entire section of the asteroid exploded and seemed to take Sub-Prime down for good. Olaf put Bishop's sunglasses onto the head of his Utrom body before turning around to see a stunned Elsa, even Bishop looked in minor surprise.

"Olaf, when this is over, I feel like you and I need to have a serious talk."

Raph did his best to fight off as many of the flying Kraang droids as he could, all while Mona struggled to hold onto the head of the Draco-Droid. "I can't hold on much longer!" Raph grabbed one incoming Kraang droid and jammed its head into its wing-turbine. The whole thing exploded shortly after; blasting Raph off, though he was able to land safely on the roof of the Sub-Command center, he looked to see Mona screaming as he could barley hold onto the damaged Draco-Droid, spiraling out of control.

"Mona!"

The Damaged Draco-Droid tried to stabilize itself, but in the process, it ended up slamming one of its wings into a large crystal tree, severing it, and knocking Mona off on the impact. Raph ran as fast as he could, jumping from ledge-to-ledge till he was as close as he could get. He jumped off the ledge and straight towards the falling Mona Lisa.

He reached out his hand just as she reached out to his. He flew over and just barely missed her grip by a centimeter and continued to fall. Raph however was able to launch a Squeebele, which he borrowed from Mikey, in which its elongated tongue caught Mona, and he pulled her in just as he landed roughly onto a smaller building. She landed onto him less than a second after as they tumbled.

They straightened themselves out and tried to catch their breath as they sat back. "Maybe Dimension X isn't so bad." Raph said with a bit of humor, resulting in Mona smiling.

Meanwhile; Leo quickly joined Elsa, Bishop, and Olaf, still at the edge of where Kraang Sub-Prime met his supposed demise. "Elsa, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Good." Leo said with a slight smile. "You guys doing okay to?" He asked the other two.

"I'm good." Olaf nodded.

"Yes, Kraang Sub-Prime is finally defeated." Bishop said as the four turned around and began to walk away. However, Olaf happened to turn around and stopped at what he saw.

"Or maybe not."

The rest turned around in surprise to see Kraang Sub-Prime was still very much alive, though his robotic body was heavily damaged, standing on a hovering scout ship, laughing with six other Kraang droids beside him.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Elsa sighed in exhaustion.

Sub-Prime smirked. "I may be a traitor, but at least I'm not a looser!" He responded to Olaf's previous statement. "A looser with a stupid obsession over stupid hugs! With even stupider friends!"

The four we're ready for battle, that is until Olaf saw something out of the corner of his robot body's eye before pointing in that direction. Sub-Prime looked confused as he turned in the direction Olaf was pointing to see the incoming, damaged, and-out-of-control Draco Droid. All the Kraang droids flew away while Sub-Prime looked in despair.

"Oh give me a Kraanging break!" He whined before the Draco-Droid slammed into the scout ship, causing that to fly and crash into the Sub-Command Center, causing a chain reaction that resulted in the entire base collapsing.

With the combined forces of our heroes, the Utrom droids, and the Ice Dragons; the remaining Kraang had no choice but to fall back.

"Kraang! Initiate that which is known as retreat!" They all tried to run; but several in the back we're either gunned down by the Utroms or frozen and/or torn apart by the Ice Dragons. Five scout ships we're quickly boarded and attempted to fly away as the last one was pounced on by three Ice Dragons that try to tear it as it flew away, shaking the Ice Dragons off. Two of the retreating scout ships we're shot down by the laser cannons as the Ice Dragons tried to shoot at them as well with their icy-fire.

With most of the Kraang forces destroyed, and the rest retreated, the battle was officially over, and the heroes had won.

"UTROM! UTROM! UTROM!" The Utroms all cheered while the Ice Dragons each gave loud and victorious roars in celebration as well.

As Rook, Pawn, and several Utrom soldiers began to escort the surrendered Kraang droids away; Mikey, Anna, Honeycutt, and Sal Commander had gathered together with Queen who was on her own hovering pad as well.

"I have to admit; I was wrong about your species." Sal Commander said to Queen. "There are indeed good Kraang in the ten dimensions."

"See? Told ya?" Anna playfully nudged his arm with her shoulder as Mikey nodded as well.

"Indeed, you did." Sal nodded.

"And I have seen unparalleled bravery today." Queen said to all those gathered, including Leo, Olaf, Elsa, Bishop, and even Karai, who joined them.

"Thank you, from one queen to another, that means a lot." Elsa nodded towards her.

"So, does this mean…?" Honeycutt asked.

"Indeed, it does." Queen confirmed. "Bishop?"

The aforementioned Utrom displayed a hologram from his robotic eyes, showing an image of the galaxy and three specific coordinates.

"You will find the second piece of the Black Hole generator in the Cosmic Ocean of Varuna. The final fragment is on the lost world of Magdomar, at the very edge of the known cosmos. Also, the Triceraton defectors have settled on the planet of Restola."

"Triceraton defectors?" Sal Commander questioned as the hologram deactivated.

"A bunch of Triceratons that don't like how the current empire is running so they left." Karai gave a brief explanation.

"Hmm, well, seeing as how it's possible for there to be good Kraang, I suppose that I can't rule out the possibility of good Triceratons as well." Sal Commander admitted.

"See what good it is to have an opened-mind, Sal?" Mikey said to him.

"Thank you for your help, Utrom." Leo said to Queen and Bishop. "We're gonna make sure this weapon is finally destroyed, once and for all."

"You shall not be alone either." Sal Commander said. "Y'Gytgba and I shall return to our home planet and inform our armies of the situation. Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Leonardo, Karai, Michelangelo, and Olaf; from this point forward, you can count the Salamandrians as your allies."

"Thank you, Commander." Elsa nodded. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

Now that was all set and done, the Utroms helped to retrieve the Salamandrian fighter from the Kraang's holding facility as Mona Lisa made some adjustments to see if the Kraang hadn't damaged it. Raph soon approached her.

"So uh… Mona… once this whole mess with the Triceratons is finally over…" Raph stuttered. "You maybe wanna go out sometime?"

"Go out where? To space?" Mona didn't seem to understand, causing Raph to look in disappointment. However, Mona slipped her tail underneath his chin as she looked to him with a smile. "I will go with you anywhere, Raphael." She gave her titular Salamandrian growl.

Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Karai, Elsa, Anna, and Olaf all gathered to see it. Mikey, Donnie, Karai, and Anna had teasing smiles while Leo just looked confused.

"I totally get mutants or even certain magic girls but… alien lizards?" Leo wondered out loud. At the mention of 'certain magic girls' Elsa blushed slightly as she rubbed her arm while Karai nudged her teasingly.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, bro." Donnie said with a smile.

"So why is it you still haven't hooked up with April yet?" Karai teased the purple-clad Turtle, causing his eye-lids to lower.

"Alright, the fights over, you two love birds enjoy yourselves!" Olaf said to them.

"So, what are you waiting for? Now's the time for kissy-nose." Mikey teased.

"Oh, and Raph, just be sure you don't _marry_ her!" Anna sang and joked to him.

Raph growled with fire in his eyes as he glared at the group and was about to beat them senseless when Mona wrapped her tail around his waist to pull him in close before bending him over and meeting his noose with hers as he smiled dreamily. The others just looked on in either acceptance, tease, or confusion.

 **Done.**

 **Now that was a fun chapter! I especially enjoyed all the fight scenes, and of course, Anna teasing Raph.**

 **So, a few things to clear up. The next chapter is actually going to be my original chapter in which our heroes travel to the planet in which the Triceraton defectors are living to try and help recruit them to their cause; after that I'll deal with the Cosmic Ocean episode. And it seems the Salamandrians have now joined our heroes as well in their battle against the Triceratons (Yes I know about that whole mess with Lord Dregg later on, but I've got a solid plan in mind for that), so you can expect Mona Lisa and Sal Commander to have a bigger role to play near the conclusion of this arc; and you can also expect to see more of the Utrom to.**

 **Oh, and yes, Elsa has learned to create her own Ice Dragons as well. You can expect to see more of that soon.**

 **And not only is Olaf super smart in Dimension X, he has become a total badass! Unfortunately, once they leave Dimension X, he'll go back to his loveable and less-violent self, but that doesn't mean he won't be useless, he still has an important role to play in later episodes.**

 **See you soon with the next episode, Peace out!**


	16. Warriors Always

**Hi everyone. Thanks, so much for waiting, I do apologize for the delay. I have other fanfics to work on besides this one, and I had to help my family with some personal matters as well. Now that is all taken care of, we can get started. Keep in mind that this one is NOT the Cosmic Ocean chapter, it's my own original chapter where our heroes meet the Triceraton defectors in an attempt to ask for their aid. Now with that being said, let us get started**

 **Warriors Always**

The Ulixies flew towards a planet that closely resembled Earth with green landmasses and several oceans. But upon closer look, one could tell this was not Earth as the landmasses were all shaped differently, as were the oceans.

"We are entering Restola's orbit now." The Fugitoid reported as everyone sat at their respective stations on the Ulixies' bridge. "The planet has no civilization whatsoever, aside from wildlife. However, thanks to the Utroms, we have the coordinates of where the Triceraton defectors are located."

"Anyone else still feeling nervous about this?" April asked. "I get that they're not with the Empire, but they're still Triceratons."

"But not all Triceratons are bad, April." Anna told the younger girl. "There was that one Zeno guy who helped us escape from the mothership, remember?"

"We have seen that the Kraang and the Utrom are technically the same species, but they couldn't be more different." Elsa said. "I won't judge every single being of the same race just because their leaders are bad."

"Even if they don't work for the Empire anymore, I don't think they're gonna help us right away." Karai said. "The enemy of our enemy isn't always our friend."

"Well we need all the help we can get." Kristof said.

"We can still learn more about the Triceraton empire while were here." Donnie said. "Maybe some weakness that we can exploit."

"Heh, maybe they got their own gladiator arenas to! About time I go all Spartacus!" Casey exclaimed.

"I could do without an arena for once." Raph groaned.

"Maybe they got their own Triceraton pizza!" Mikey hoped.

"And I might finally meet some aliens who want to give hugs!" Olaf hoped as well.

"Somehow I doubt either of that." Sven stated.

"Take us down Fugitoid." Leo said. "We also need to be careful; like Karai said, they might not be so friendly with strangers."

* * *

The Ulixies flew through Restola's cloud-cover and down toward the planet's surface. The ship settled down on a grassy field just outside a large forested area. The docking bridge lowered as the whole group began to walk outside. None of them wore their spacesuits as the planet's atmosphere was comparable with their biology.

"Wow, looks like a really nice place." Kristof commented.

"Yeah, could really kick back with a lemonade here." Raph added.

"So, where are the defectors?" April asked.

Honeycutt began to scan the area. "We should be near their settlement, just on the other side of that forest."

"You mean the forest where those Triceratons are coming out?!" Sven exclaimed as they saw a group of five Triceratons walk out, each one bearing a laser gun. However, one thing that set them apart from their imperial counterparts was their clothing. As opposed to the black military uniform, each of them wore something akin to a dark blue Greek robe.

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

Everyone immediately raised their hands in alarm. "Oh, come on! Why can't people just say 'hi' and not point guns at us!?" Anna exclaimed.

"So much for 'we come in peace'." Donnie noted.

"Does that mean no hugs?" Olaf mopped.

"No Triceraton pizza?" Mikey mopped as well.

"Wait please! We're not here to fight!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Who are you? How did you find this place?" One Triceraton demanded.

"Wait… wait… we mean you no harm!" Professor Honeycutt stepped up, this caused each of the Triceratons to look in surprise.

"The Fugitoid?! Here?!" One questioned in shock.

"Please! We bear the sigil of the Utrom!" Honeycutt presented a white sphere which bore a blue hexagon-shaped logo to represent the Utrom race. "It was the Utrom who helped you to escape from the empire and find a place to settle and build your own society."

The Triceratons lowered their weapons at the sight of the sigil, causing the group of heroes to look in relief.

Elsa stepped up. "We need to speak to your leader. Please, the fate of our home is at stake, and maybe the entire universe."

There was a brief moment of silence as the Triceratons looked towards each other before turning their attention back to the group. "Follow us."

The defectors then led the group of heroes into the forest. It was about a ten-minute walk as the five Triceratons still kept the group surrounded. Despite the pleas and proof that the Utrom had sent them, they were still taking precautions.

"A bit defensive, don't you think?" Anna whispered.

"Well we've seen how well the Empire handles traitors, so I don't really blame them." Karai whispered back.

"I can't wait to see their home!" Olaf exclaimed. "I bet it's got lots of flowers, and a lot of nice Triceratons that say Hi or even give each other warm hugs!"

"Did Elsa drop you when she made you or what?" Casey questioned, only to be elbowed in the side by Anna.

After some time, the group was led out of the forest and toward the base of a large stone mountain. They had arrived at the settlement. It seemed about as big as Arendelle with several large huts and small buildings appearing to be made almost entirely out of stone. There were several Triceratons, all bearing the blue robes that seemed similar to what people of Ancient Greece wore. Unlike the soldiers of the Empire, they all seemed to be civilians as they walked and attended to their own personal business, particularly building and constructing.

As the five Triceratons from before continued to escort the group; they looked and saw not just Triceraton males, but even females. They were a bit slimmer than the males, but still looked rather imposing. They even saw younger Triceratons as well, children who seemed to be playing together with stone-shaped weapons such as swords and axes.

"This actually seems like a very nice place." April commented.

"I'd definitely prefer to be here than back at the Tri-Arena." Kristof added.

"Wonder how many defectors there are. It looks like over a couple dozen." Donnie estimated.

"Actually, the Utroms helped to relocate less than a hundred here." Honeycutt informed the group. "Oddly enough, their own population seems to be equivalent to the Utroms themselves."

"Less than a hundred." Mikey laminated. "Hard to believe."

"Remember what Bishop told us when this whole mess started?" Leo recalled. "The Kraang used the Black Hole generator to destroy the Triceraton home world. Even if we include both the Empire and these defectors, the Triceratons are an endangered species."

"Pretty easy to forget considering how strong and powerful they are." Sven added.

"Well it be nice to have these guys on our side for a change." Casey commented.

"That's if they agree to help us." Elsa said. "Let's not get our hopes up just yet."

After walking through the settlement; the group was escorted to a large set of stone stairs at the base of the mountain. They climbed the steps that led them up at least five stories before coming to a halt at a large cave where two guards stood at the ready.

They walked into the cave and came to a stop inside a large cavern, illuminated by two large torches. On a stone chair sat a female Triceraton wearing the same kind of clothing as every other Triceraton present, only hers was black as opposed to blue.

"Zura, the Fugitoid and several aliens have requested an audience with you." One Triceraton informed her.

She looked in minor surprise before she motioned for her guards to step aside, allowing the group to be seen.

"Professor Honeycutt, the infamous Fugitoid." The female Triceraton named Zura acknowledged. "Am I correct to assume the Utrom have sent you here?"

"That is correct." The Fugitoid confirmed.

"Zura, my name is Elsa and these are my friends… my family. " The Queen of Arendelle spoke.

"Hi Zura." Olaf waved. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Despite his cheery demeanor however, Sven ended up pulling the small snowman back.

"We are here to ask for your help." Leo said. "I'll get right to the point. How familiar are you with a weapon called the Heart of Darkness?"

Every Triceraton in the room looked in shock and surprise, even Zura almost leapt from her chair. "Why would you mention the name of such a horrible weapon here!?"

"Because the Triceraton Empire is looking for it." Karai spoke up, causing the Triceraton defectors to look in even further shock. "And they are hellbent on getting it, even if they have to destroy entire worlds to do it."

"We were able to find one of the pieces first." Donnie said. "And we already have the locations of the other two."

"Why would you come here?" Zura asked. "We don't know anything else about it."

"We need your help." Anna said. "We have tried to fight the Triceraton Empire, but almost every time we either loose badly or barley escape with our lives. They're just too strong for us to handle alone."

"We already got the Salamandrians and the Utrom to help us." Raph said. "And we were hoping you'd guys could give us a hand to. Or claw, or whatever it is you have."

It was silent for a moment before Zura came with a response. "No." They all looked in honest shock. "First, you bring a piece of that horrible weapon here, now you ask us to go to war?! Absolutely not!"

"Why the heck not?!" Casey question.

"Not everyone here is a soldier!" Zura exclaimed. "Yes, there are a few warriors here, but only a handful at best! We left the Empire to seek out a peaceful existence, not indulge in any more bloodshed! We've already lost our whole planet, and we've seen the rest of our species fall into the cycle of hatred. I will not allow any of my comrades, or these children, to risk their lives!"

"Zura, we meant no disrespect." Elsa spoke calmly and rationally. "And we can perfectly understand your fears. Our world… we've seen what would happen if the Empire finds the rest of the Heart of Darkness. Our home… our families… they're all at stake here."

Mikey got down on his knees. "Oh, mighty Dino-Queen Zura. We need your help!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top." Olaf begged as well.

"First of all, I am not a queen." Zura informed. "I merely lead the settlement, nothing more. Second, while I can see you all have good intentions, I will not risk more of my comrades. When we left, our leader, Emperor Zanmoran did not handle it well. He swore that he would hunt us down and exterminate us for our 'treachery'. He is a madman with no honor whatsoever. You may have recovered one of the pieces to that weapon, but you only delay the inevitable."

"Not if we destroy the weapon!" Leo exclaimed.

"Destroy it? How?" Zura questioned. "If it could be destroyed, don't you think the Utrom would have done it by now instead of hiding it?"

"Do not worry, I have a plan to destroy the weapon forever." Professor Honeycutt stated.

"You guys are scared, I get that." Karai spoke up. "But if all you're gonna do is hide, how are you prepared for when they do find you! Those horn-heads were able to find the first Black Hole piece on a planet that the Utrom through would be safe for eternity. What makes you think they won't find you so easily?"

Zura took these words to heart. However, before she could make a response, Elsa spoke up. "Zura, if you don't want to help us… then we'll respect your choice."

"Elsa!" Kristof exclaimed as most of the group looked in surprise.

"Are you serious right now?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Guys, she's right." Anna agreed with her sister. "We all know how terrible the Triceraton empire is, and these guys should especially know since they were part of it."

Leo stepped up. "Zura, we're sorry for bringing the Black Hole piece here and asking the impossible from you. I'm a leader to, so is Elsa, so we can understand your responsibilities and your worries. We'll be going then."

The group turned around, some reluctantly, and began to leave. "Wait." Zura stood up from her chair, getting the group's attention. "At the very least, you can take some supplies with you. Even some our weapons for you to study and see if you can counter the Empire's arsenal." Donnie and Professor Honeycutt, even Karai, liked that idea. "But that is as far as it goes."

"We understand." Leo nodded before the guards escorted the group out. Once they left, Zura sat back down on her chair and began to think. So, the Fugitoid and these aliens were dead set on stopping the Empire. While she knew the threat Zanmoran would pose if he got the Heart of Darkness, she also knew that even without it, her people would barley stand any chance of winning if they went to war. She hoped she was making the right decision right now.

* * *

The group of heroes had been escorted back to the Ulixies and given a great number of large boxes filled with some of their Triceraton technology that the defectors discarded.

"Well this turned out to be a waste of time." Raph noted as he, Casey, Kristof, and Sven lifted one box into the Ulixies.

"Tell me about it. These guys are total wimps!" Casey exclaimed.

"Can you blame them if they want to live peaceful lives?" Anna argued.

"Just because they want peace, doesn't mean that everyone else does." Karai said.

"We saw what has become of their empire." Elsa began. "I don't know what the Triceratons were before, but after having their home destroyed, they pretty much became a universal-sized threat filled to the brim with hate. I wouldn't want anything to do with that either."

"On the plus side, now that we have some Triceraton tech, we might be able to reverse-engineer it to create some kind of Anti-Triceraton countermeasures." Donnie said.

"Agreed, so this wasn't a total waste of time." Honeycutt agreed with a chipper attitude.

"I'm still upset that they don't do hugs." Olaf laminated.

"What is it with you and hugs?" Raph asked.

"What's wrong with a hug?" Olaf asked back.

"Raph ain't the hugger type, neither are most of these guys I'm guessing." Mikey said.

"Either way, we should get going soon." Kristof said as he and the others loaded the box onto the ship.

"Yeah, the sooner we find the second piece to the Black Hole weapon, the better." Sven agreed.

As everyone else worked to try and move the stuff onto the ship, Elsa turned to see Leo standing on top of a cliffside and looking out toward the horizon. The Queen of Arendelle walked to join the blue-clad Turtle.

"It is very beautiful, isn't it?" Elsa said as they looked toward the vast forest and mountain ranges with waterfalls, complete with a clear blue sky.

"Yeah, it is." Leo agreed. "A nice place if you want to retire from a lifetime of war. Was it really right of us to ask these guys to get involved in a fight they didn't want any part of?"

"I've asked myself the same sort of question." Elsa answered. "Should I get people involved with my problems?" She asked as she opened her palm and created a small whirlwind of ice magic in her hand.

"Yeah but it's not just Earth that's in danger." Leo began. "Every world could be in danger if the Triceratons get the Black Hole generator. They could destroy virtually everything in their path, even these good Triceratons agree that's the case. Makes me wonder though why they don't get involved? I mean, I get it because we've seen the Triceraton Emperor and he doesn't deal with 'traitors' very well. But I'm not the kind of guy who wants to sit and do nothing."

"And I've always admired that about you." Elsa said with a smile as she put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "You're always willing to help out, even when people don't ask you to. You've inspired me to do the same. Even if they didn't want to get involved, we still took the step to ask them. It wasn't for nothing, because we know that these Triceratons have chosen to try and make a peaceful life for themselves; so, we'll protect by stopping the Empire and destroying the Black Hole weapon once and for all."

Leo smiled at Elsa, very proud of just how far she's come. When they first met, she was only just starting to open up to people after isolating herself for years out of fear for her own powers; now here she is, willing to take a stand and fight for those who can't and for her friends and family.

Their moment however was brought to a screeching halt as a massive shadow began to loom over the whole area. They, and all their friends looked up in horror at what they saw.

"Oh no." Elsa breathed in fear.

A Triceraton starship had descended from the sky and blocked out the sunlight, its shadow loomed over the whole settlement.

* * *

This wasn't just any Triceraton ship however, it was the personal transport of the tyrannical emperor, Zanmoran himself. He sat on his throne on the bridge of the ship as his soldiers worked at the stations.

"Emperor Zanmoran." One Triceraton soldier bowed to him. "We have located the settlement and have confirmed the traitors are indeed here."

"Excellent." The alien dictator sneered. "They will pay for their treachery as they shall learn that those who cannot live by the sword, shall _die_ by the sword."

* * *

The Settlement had been thrown into a panic as Zura and several of her guards tried to control the situation. "Get the children to the shelters! Ready the warriors for combat!"

"Zura!" She turned to see the group of heroes running toward her. "I take it you've seen the ship?" Leo asked.

"That isn't just a Triceraton warship, it's the personal transport of Zanmoran!" Zura stated, surprising the group.

"King Dino-breath's ship?" Raph questioned. "So, the big boss is here."

Zura pressed a small device on her wrist. "Activate the shield! NOW!"

Right as she said that, from four different corners surrounding the Settlement; two along the ground past the forest, and the other two at the mountain top, came out a silver satellite-dish-like device that hummed to life as each of the devices shot orange energy waves outward. The energy waves intercepted one another and quickly formed a large barrier that covered the entire side of the mountain and the whole Settlement.

"Is that a forcefield?" Donnie asked.

"We reverse engineered Kraang technology and combined it with our own." Zura explained. "It'll keep any soldiers from beaming down into the settlement, but the shield won't hold forever."

"Please tell us how we can help!" Elsa told the leader of the defectors. "We have the same enemy, and if Zanmoran wins here, he'll have another piece of the Heart of Darkness and we can't let him a get a single one."

"Elsa is correct." Honeycutt stepped up. "I understand that you do not wish to become involved in another conflict, but the battle is here now, and you may as well use all the tools you have at your disposal."

"Plus, we all kinda have a little experience fighting Triceratons, I promise we'll be a huge help." Anna stated.

"And to prove it to you, I can make you some reinforcements right now." Elsa said as she turned around and shot both her hands forward to create a powerful ice wave toward an empty spot. Zura could only look in shock and surprise as Elsa created six of her Ice Dragons that roared as they came to life before bowing to their queen.

"How… how did…?" Zura questioned in surprise, never seeing anything like this before in her life.

"And that's only a taste of what she can do." Kristof said.

"Look, I get you guys don't wanna get involved, but right now, the enemy has come to you!" Leo stated. "If you really want your people to live peaceful lives, they have to learn to also stand up for themselves. We'll help all we can, but you guys are warriors to. It's time to step up and be those warriors again."

Zura looked down to the blue-clad Turtle and toward Elsa as well as the rest of the young heroes as each of them had their own expressions of determination. One look in their eyes was all she needed to know that they were serious about this.

"Very well, come with me." Zura led the group into the cavern she resided in where several of her warriors were also gathering.

* * *

They all stood around a table that showed a hologram of the ship that loomed over them and got right down to business. "Listen up, a Triceraton warship is almost unbeatable." Zura informed. "Its outer defenses are nearly impenetrable unless you can teleport in and out, however it has one weakness: it's most destructive weapon, the Devastator. One blast from that is capable of wiping out everything within a hundred-mile radius."

As Zura explained it, the hologram showed the Devastator weapon at the bottom of the ship, which fired a laser onto the ground and left nothing but destruction in its wake.

"That does not look fun." Olaf commented.

"A weapon of that much power must have some kind of regulator to manage and control the output." Donnie theorized.

"That is correct." Zura confirmed. "Each warship's regulator is located in this area." A red dot popped up on the hologram just above the Devastator. "If the regulator were sabotaged, it could trigger a chain reaction that would destroy the entire ship."

"Aw yeah! Time to make the dinos go boom!" Casey exclaimed.

"Hold up Jones." Karai told him. "Even if the ship itself can't be broken into, its most vital part has to be the one that's the most guarded."

"Unless you count the head-honcho that came here to." Kristof commented, referring to Zanmoran himself.

Suddenly Mikey's eyes widened as he came up with an idea. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" He raised his hand to get everyone's attention. "What if we attack King Dino directly?"

"What?" Raph questioned as everyone looked to Mikey with shock.

"No, hear me out." Mikey explained. "Zanmoran is the most important dude in the Triceraton Empire, right? So, if we attack him, it'll keep everyone distracted. So, when no one is looking, the braniacs can sabotage the big weapon and we can get out before the whole thing blows!"

Pretty much everyone, especially Mikey's friends and family, looked to the Orange-Clad turtle with wide eyes and blank expressions.

"That's… actually a really good idea." Sven noted. "Yeah… that should work!"

"Zanmoran is revered among the soldiers." Zura confirmed. "If he's attacked, their first priority is to protect him. They'll forget everything else."

"What about the shield?" April asked. "Will it hold long enough for us to do what we need to do?"

"I've been scanning it and I can confirm that the shield cannot take much damage." Fugitoid stated. "If a squad of Raptors were to attack the shield, they would break through within five minutes."

"There are warriors here who are more than willing to fight." Zura said. "But not enough to make a lasting stand."

"That's why we're here." Leo said. "Here's the plan. Elsa and I will try to attack Zanmoran directly; Donnie, you and Honeycutt take a team of soldiers and try to sabotage the Devastator. Everyone else, help the Settlement. Elsa, we're gonna need as many ice monsters as we can for this."

"I'll do whatever I can." Elsa confirmed.

"I'll come with you." Zura said. "We've been hiding for too long, it's time for us to take up the sword again and be the warriors that we are. And I'd like to have a word with Zanmoran myself."

Leo nodded. "Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside, several Triceraton fighters, also known as Raptors, flew around the shield and pelted it relentlessly with laser fire. They had been doing this for ten minutes, and it already looked like the shield was about to fail. After a long line of Raptors came together, they flew directly at the shield and made a bombing run as they dropped their bombs before pulling up, causing a large explosion that seemed to take the shield down.

However, the Triceraton pilots didn't have a chance to celebrate as several streaks of blue flame shot out from the smoke to hit and strike each of the fighters; freezing them and causing them to fall.

Elsa, adorning her wings, flew out of the smoke with a large pack of flying Ice Dragons as well as multiple Pterodactyls made entirely out of snow and ice as well. Right by Elsa's sides; Leo and Zura each rode an Ice Dragon as they engaged in aerial combat with the fleet of Raptors.

While the battle in the sky erupted, multiple Triceraton soldiers beamed down to the surface, now that the shield was no longer there. However, right as they landed, they were immediately pelted by a barrage of laser fire and blue flame to freeze the front most soldiers on contact.

They soldiers could only look in shock at the small army composed of Triceraton defectors, each one carrying either a Triceraton-blaster or a stone mace or axe, multiple Ice Dragons, and even several Triceratopses, Stegosauruses, and even a couple of Tyrannosaurus Rexes all made entirely out of ice with Raph, Anna, Kristof, Karai, Sven, Mikey, April, and Casey all at the lead.

"ATTACK!" One Triceraton defector yelled as he and all the heroes charged directly at the surprised army of imperial Triceraton soldiers.

The Ice Dragons were the first to charge as they shot blue flame from their mouths to freeze the Triceraton soldiers up front, while also charging and knocking down several other soldiers along with the Ice Triceratopses and Stegosauruses.

"Remind me again how Elsa was able to create Ice Dinosaurs!?" Raph questioned admits the battle.

"Well seeing as how she made Ice Dragons, I figured what else could she make?" Mikey responded. "So, I told her about Earth's dinosaurs. Fight Dinos with Dinos baby!"

"I'm not complaining!" April said as she and Anna both took out their laser pistols and joined a group of defectors in a firefight against a squad of soldiers.

"Go my friends!" Olaf shouted as he and Casey both rode atop an Ice-T-Rex. "Save the Good Triceratons!" The Ice-Rex they were on roared as it charged and swung its tail to knock down several soldiers.

Casey looked like he was about as giddy as a schoolgirl. "Riding on top of magical ice dinosaurs to fight giant _alien_ dinosaurs…. THIS IS SO METAL!" He shouted as he pucked several photon pucks at many Triceraton soldiers down below. "Come on Olaf… Say it with me!"

"GOONGALA!" Olaf and Casey both shouted as the Ice-Rex continued to barrel through the Triceraton soldiers.

* * *

 _Triceraton Battleship – Bridge_

"Emperor Zanmoran, our forces have met much resistance." One officer reported.

"Of course." The Emperor said. "They may be traitors, but they are still Triceratons nonetheless."

"My Emperor, we are receiving reports of… giant creatures made of… Ice." The second officer's report caught Zanmoran's attention. "And also…" His eyes widened. "Alien terrapins! The ones from the Tri-Arena! They are here!"

"What?!" Zanmoran stood up from his throne. "How could they have…?!"

 ***BOOM!***

All of the Triceratons on the bridge looked up in shock to see a large hole blasted through their transparent dome-ceiling via a blast of ice-magic as Elsa flew in with Leo and Zura falling down right behind her. With a yell, Elsa thrusted her hands forward and sent a wave of her magic to freeze and knock back several other Triceratons surrounding Zanmoran as she, Leo, and Zura all landed on the snowy ground Elsa made to cushion their landing.

They stood up and at the ready; Elsa's hands surging with magic, Leo baring both his advanced energy-Katanas, and Zura wielding a large energized trident as they faced the glaring Emperor.

"I should have suspected you aliens would be here to assist the traitors." He said towards Elsa and Leo before turning his attention to one of the aforementioned 'traitors'. "Zura, you were once one of the empire's strongest and fiercest generals. You won many battles against the Kraang. It would be a shame to let someone of such talent waste her life. Come back to me and I promise to spare your fellow deserters."

Zura growled at him. "Come back to a life filled with murder and hate? The Triceraton Empire once prioritized justice and honor above all else! But you've turned it into a force of fear. You seek the same despicable device the Kraang used to destroy our planet for the same purpose! You would bring entire species to extinction if it meant accomplishing your goals! I will never serve an empire as corrupt as that!"

"Same goes for the rest of us Zanmoran." Leo stated as he readied his blades. "We won't stop till we destroy the Black Hole generator and you're off that throne!"

Zanmoran growled back as he reached for something attached to the arm of his throne. "Sounds like you have your work cut out for all of you. Fortunately, I know just how to deal with insects like you!" He pulled something out that launched a large wave of red flames at the trio.

Elsa instinctively created a large ice-wall with a wave of her hand to protect herself, Leo, and Zura, but the impact blasted through her shield and knocked them all back. They all groaned and looked in surprise to see what Zanmoran was holding.

He held what appeared to be a large double-bladed sword, with blades as black as the night sky with blood red fire burning at the blades.

"What is that?" Elsa asked in surprise as Zura gasped in shock.

"That… that is the Blade of Zarathos!"

Zanmoran held the blade with pride. "This weapon was forged by the first Triceraton Emperor, from the flames of a Red Giant nearing the end of its life. These flames have never been extinguished and have been wielded by powerful Emperors and legendary warriors of the Empire before. You should feel honored, for you will now die by this great and mighty weapon!"

He swung the blade, to send a large arc of red flames at the group of heroes as they scattered to avoid the hit. During the chaos, one officer who was lucky enough not to be frozen by Elsa's attack upon her entrance, accessed his comns.

"Attention all soldiers! Emperor Zanmoran is in danger! Report to the bridge at once! We must protect our Emperor! I repeat! All availed help to the Bridge now!"

* * *

Within the stone-hallways of the ship, whichever Triceraton that was not trying to get down to the battle below was now being called up to the bridge to assist their emperor. However, right as one hallway cleared, a small spark shot out from a wall and began to make a large circle that cut through the stone.

A slab of stone fell of the wall as Professor Honeycutt, who cut the hole with a laser built into his robotic finger, came out with Donnie and two Triceraton defectors, having used the Shuttle from the Ulixies to fly their way up and not be noticed from all the confusion from the battle outside.

"This way to the regulator." One defector pointed to the group. "I once served onboard a starship like this; the Devastator's regulator is usually in the same place."

"Thanks for that." Donnie noted as they ran down the hall he pointed to. So far, they didn't encounter any enemies as they came before a large stone-vault door.

Honeycutt walked toward a small console on the side. "A moment, I shall have it open in just a jiffy. Bleep-beep." After pressing a few key commands, the vault door began to slowly open to reveal the regulator as Donnie looked up in amazement.

The machine was massive to say the least. It appeared to be a large black hexagon-shaped device in the middle of the chamber as several large energy tubes shot out from all sides almost like a spider-web. Each tube carried a large flow of energy in and out of the machine.

"Amazing…" Donnie uttered. "So much energy and it's all being balanced by this one single device… It truly is a wonder of science." The Triceraton defectors glared at him. "Well except for the part where is going to be used to kill us, so there's that. Professor?"

"Hmmm." Honeycutt extended his robotic legs as he stretched his body all the way up to the central device, almost twenty feet into the air. "How fascinating. If I can disrupt the flow, by overriding the energy containment protocols, I might be able to trigger an overload."

"Great!" Donnie smiled along with the two defectors.

"Unfortunately, I have to be precise as well." The Fugitoid said. "If I make even the tiniest miscalculation, I may trigger an early fire from the Devastator, which while may not destroy everything in a large radius, would be enough to destroy the mountain and all our friends down below."

"Great." Donnie said less enthusiastically as the two defectors growled in annoyance.

"Not to worry." Honeycutt assured as he got to work. "My calculations are _almost_ always ninety-nine point nine-nine-nine-eight percent accurate, so I should have all this set in just…"

"You! Intruders! Halt!"

They turned around in surprise to see a group of four Triceraton soldiers spotting them and opening fire with their guns. The two defectors were the first to fight back as one opened fire with his own blaster while the other had a stone axe.

"You keep working Professor! We'll hold them off!" Donnie charged with his allies as he wielded his advanced staff/scanner and charged at the enemy while Honeycutt worked as fast as he could.

* * *

 _Settlement_

It was a warzone both in the sky and on the ground. The Raptors engaged in a dog fight with the flying Ice Dragons. One shot from an Ice Dragon was enough to freeze a whole fighter and send it flying to the ground, however the reverse was also true as it took only one hit from a Raptor's laser fire to shatter an Ice Dragon. Fortunately, they weren't alone, as the Ice Pterodactyls were much smaller and faster, far more difficult for the Raptors to hit with their fire. The flying Ice dinosaurs didn't have any ice-fire breath, but they used their razor-sharp claws to pierce the cockpits and force their pilots to eject or else risk crashing.

The ground was even more explosive. Each Triceraton, both soldier and defector, matched each other in terms of raw strength. They grappled with each other as they parried their guns as blunt weapons with stone axes and maces; smashing them across the face or using their fists or horns to knock the enemy down. The Imperial soldiers over had their defector counterparts outnumber almost five to one, fortunately, the defectors were not alone.

Olaf cheered as he rode an Ice-T-Rex that roared and swung its massive tail to knock back five Triceraton soldiers. "Sorry! But I don't give hugs to meanies!" Olaf shouted as the Ice-Rex gave another roar before charging directly at another group of soldiers.

A group of Ice Dragons, Ice Triceratopses and Ice-Stegosauruses all charged together at a group of charging Triceratons soldiers. Laser fire and ice-fire was shot from their respective parties as many were hit and ended up either frozen solid or shattered to pieces. Once they made physical contact; the Ice Triceratopses all charged in horns-first to stampede and knock down the soldiers while the Ice Stegosauruses turned to swing their tails across the faces of several Triceratons who in turn tried to wrestle with their icy-adversaries as they fought tooth and claw with fists and horns.

Raph yelled as he jumped and sliced a Triceraton soldier's face with his laser sais; cutting through their hides as he jumped back to avoid the laser fire of a second. However, Raph also jumped up and landed on the soldier's gun before delivering a round-house kick to the enemy's face to knock him down.

Sven grappled with one soldier and they seemed pretty evenly matched in terms of raw strength, they also bunted antler against horn and glared at each other. But this left him open for Kristof to come in and deliver an axe-strike to the soldier's side, causing him to scream in pain and leaving him open for Sven to deliver a hook to his face and knock him down.

The two exchanged a high-five. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kristof yelled enthusiastically.

"Come on partner, let's show these horn-heads who's boss!" Sven exclaimed as they charged back into battle.

April and Anna took cover behind a large stone as they shot with their lasers against a small squad of Triceraton soldiers but they barley did any damage.

"Man, sometimes I wish I had some fancy ice powers too." Anna grunted in frustration.

"Hang on, let me try something." April grabbed her Aeon crystal and focused her telepathic powers on the cliffside the approaching Triceraton soldiers were next to. With a powerful psychic tug, several rocks were knocked loose, creating a rockslide that crashed down onto the soldiers to take them out.

"Whoa." Anna breathed in surprise. "Have I mentioned how awesome you are with that crystal?"

"You could stand to mention it more." April said in a confident tone.

Meanwhile; Karai, Mikey, and Casey were engaging a squad of soldiers themselves. Karai's serpent-agility made her fast and nimble enough to avoid all the laser fire as she quickly came up and sliced at one soldier's eyes to blind him before pushing him back with a jump into a second soldier, and flipping to a third and landing on his head before stabbing her blade into the back of his neck to bring him down.

Mikey spun his energy tonfas like shields to block the laser fire of two incoming soldiers, but he was also quick to run forward and used his energy weapons to slice up their two guns and doing a split-kick while air-born to each of their faces to knock them back; but they weren't done yet as they tried to punch Mikey, only to be blasted back by more of Casey's photon pucks to knock them back and right in the pathway of a charging Ice-T-Rex that grabbed them both in its jaws before throwing them away.

"Dude! I remember when we could barely take down one Triceraton." Casey stated. "Now look at us!"

"That's because we're ninjas bro!" Mikey said. "We're masters of adaptation." He put on his Master Splinter impression for emphasis.

"Well technically _we're_ ninjas, you aren't Jones." Karai reminded.

"Hey! I may not be a ninja but I… LOOK OUT!" Casey shouted as they were blown back by an explosion near the ground.

The trio got up to look in surprise to see five Triceraton soldiers standing above them with their laser guns pointed right at them. However, they wouldn't get a chance to fire as they heard a sound coming from above them. It was a Raptor and it was shooting down at the ground like a bat out of hell.

"RUN!" Karai told the two as they got out of the way just in time, right as the Raptor crashed and blew away the five soldiers that was previously in front of them. The shockwave from the crash did knock the three youths down as they struggled to get up slightly and looked at the downed ship.

"Whoa, talk about crash landing." Casey commented.

"Think anyone survived?" Karai asked.

In direct response; the cockpit was broken open as they saw the figure of a Triceraton emerge from the wreckage. They readied themselves, but Mikey got a good look at the Triceraton that came out, a massive one that he recognized causing him to smile widely.

"ZENO! DUDE!"

It was true. The Triceraton gladiator named Zeno had returned as he stood above the surprised group of youths. Karai looked up in surprise before smiling herself, Casey looked in shock having never laid eyes on him before.

"That's Zeno?! He's freaking huge!"

"Zeno… is that really you?" Karai asked, a smile still present on her face.

"My friends… I almost can't believe it myself." Zeno said to them. "This is an unexpected surprise, but certainly a welcomed one." He smiled back to them.

"Dude, we'd never thought we'd see you again!" Mikey exclaimed. "How'd you find this place?"

"After escaping from the Tri-Arena, I hid in the shadows." Zeno explained. "Once I heard that Zanmoran had located those who defected from the empire and was planning on wiping them out, I hitched a ride on his craft to see if I can lend my sword to help them. Though I didn't expect to see you here as well." He looked around and saw the battlefield, particularly the creatures made of ice. "Can I assume from the ice-creatures that the cyrokinetic female named Elsa is here as well?"

"Got that right." Mikey confirmed. "She, Leo, and the boss lady of this tribe are taking it to the King-Dino right now."

"But what do you say we clean up this little mess right here?" Karai suggested with a grin. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can help them."

Zeno smiled and drew a massive stone broadsword from his back. He turned around and gave a loud roar as he charged at the Triceraton soldiers with his three comrades right behind him.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouted.

"GOONGALA!" Casey exclaimed as well as they, and Karai, joined Zeno.

* * *

 _Triceraton Battleship – The Bridge_

Several soldiers had entered the bridge to help their Emperor and were presently engaging both Leo and Zura in battle. Leo jumped and avoided all the laser fire as he used his energy-blades to block all the laser bolts while also cutting each of their weapons. One Triceraton tried to punch him, but he maneuvered under the attack to slice him multiple times. The energy blades pierced the soldier's rough skin and he fell once Leo was finished before charging again into battle.

Zura spun her trident to deflect more laser fire before she plunged the energized pikes into the blaster of one soldier, causing it to explode and sending him flying. She spun it again and slashed down two more soldiers near her before charging in horns-first to ram down another soldier.

Elsa meanwhile was having a literal battle of ice and fire as she threw many large bolts of her magic against Zanmoran who blocked them all with his flaming-blade. Elsa clapped both her hands together to create a vertical ice-wave that shot at Zanmoran, but he countered it with a swing from the Blade of Zarathos to create a horizontal wave of red flame that hit the incoming attack with explosive results.

Zanmoran charged out of the smoke, his blade spinning like a helicopter-blade as he gunned straight at Elsa who tried to counter it with a large ice-wall but was blasted back with a single slash. She was quick to recover as she shot a large beam of her magic, but Zanmoran spun the blade once more to act as a flaming shield to block her attack.

"It would seem that you have ran out of tricks." Zanmoran sneered as he pressed forward, pushing Elsa back as she was now losing ground. "I may not know what sort of power you have, but clearly mine is greater!"

Elsa was backed against the wall as Zanmoran was almost directly above her, however before he could press any sort of advantage, he felt multiple slashes across his back as he turned in surprise to see Leo who jumped up into the air and delivered both his knees into the Emperor's face to knock him away from Elsa.

"Stay away from her you tyrant!" Leo exclaimed before he charged at Zanmoran who swung the Blade of Zarathos again to send a wave of red flames toward Leo, but he slid and did a limbo underneath the wave before getting back up and used the momentum to deliver a 'Shoryuken' attack to Zanmoran's snout before landing behind him and readied both his laser katanas.

Zanamoran glared at the Turtle, but before he could charge he was blasted back away by a wave of icy-magic from Elsa before she thrusted both her palms forward, creating a massive fist made of solid ice to punch Zanmoran all the way back to his throne, which shattered upon impact.

"Thanks Leo." She nodded.

"No Problem." He gave her a thumbs-up, but quickly ducked to avoid a flying Triceraton soldier curtesy of Zura.

"Allow me to ask out of curiosity." The female Triceraton requested. "Are you two some form of warrior lovers?"

Elsa's face turned red like a tomato, as did Leo's odd given his own green color. "It's complicated…" Leo tried to explain. "We uh… Duck!"

The group scatted to avoid another wave of blood-red fire shot toward them as Zanmoran recovered. "You must be quite confident to talk during a battle!" He charged at them once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the regulator, Professor Honeycutt worked as fast as he could as Donnie and the two defectors did their best to hold back the group of soldiers shooting at them. One defector covered Honeycutt with his laser gun, while the second knocked another one down with his stone axe.

Donnie swung his staff-scanner, slamming the bulb-end into the chest of one Triceraton soldier to electrocute him and knock him back before jumping back to avoid a double-fist-slam from a second soldier before charging in and jamming the bulb-end into the soldier's abs for the same electric result.

"How's it going Professor?!" Donnie questioned.

"Almost…." After one final calculation, it was done. "Yes! I've done it! The regulator is now running a feedback loop, which should overload the Devastator and destroy the ship!"

"Great!" Donnie shouted as the two Triceraton defectors raised their fists and roared in victory.

"Yes, but…" The Fugitoid lowered his body back to the ground, just as the regulator itself looked like it was about to overload and short-circuit. "We should be leaving because the entire ship will explode in less than ten minutes."

"Great…" Donnie moaned in fear as the two Triceraton defectors looked in shock and even terror.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Honeycutt shouted as the four of them screamed and ran for their lives back to the shuttle, right as explosions began to occur all throughout the ship.

* * *

 _The Bridge_

All battles were brought to a halt as the ship began to shake, knocking everyone off their feet. "What in the name of the Empire is happening?!" Zanmoran questioned.

One officer looked at a console and saw the alert and could only look in horror. "Oh no. Emperor Zanmoran! The regulator is offline! The Devastator is overloading! We must abandon ship!"

"WHAT?!" Zanmoran exclaimed before his eyes widened and he looked towards the recovered Leo, Elsa, and Zura. "You… this was a distraction! You sabotaged my vessel!"

"Bingo." Leo smirked.

"Your choice Zanmoran." Zura said. "Perish in flames or run like the coward you are."

Elsa created her wings again as she grabbed Leo and Zura's hands and shot a powerful whirlwind from her feet to propel herself and her friends back into the air and out the hole they came out of.

Zanmoran's anger reached in all time high as the flames on the Blade of Zarathos died out and he put it away in his back. While all the recovering officers panicked as explosions erupted around the bridge and throughout the ship, Zanmoran walked past his throne and toward his own private escape pod. After pressing a few key commands, a small vessel shot out from the doomed ship and into the sky.

"This isn't over." He said to himself. "I will claim the Heart of Darkness, the universe will be mine, and I will destroy all who dare oppose me!"

* * *

Back down below; with the combined efforts of the heroes, the Triceraton defectors, the Ice Dragons and Ice-Dinos, as well as Zeno, all the enemy Triceraton soldiers had been defeated as they laid beaten and unconscious, or even dead, on the ground. All the heroes looked up towards the floating battleship as explosions erupted all over.

They could see Elsa, still flying with Leo and Zura, as well as the shuttle piloted by Honeycutt with Donnie and the two defectors they were with. Right as the two teams landed, they looked up toward the smoking and flaming battleship before…

 ***BOOM!***

The explosion was so large and bright that everyone either shielded their eyes or covered their ears from the gargantuan explosion that lit up the sky. Once the light faded, they looked to see there was nothing left of the vessel, nothing but charred remains that fell to the forest well beyond the area.

"We did it." Leo voiced before a wide smile formed on his face. "We did it! We took down a Triceraton battleship!"

"WE WON!" Mikey shouted as he jumped into the air. Everyone celebrated as they all cheered and lifted their weapons in victory, including all the Triceraton defectors. All the surviving Ice Dragons and Ice-Dinos even roared in victory.

"Give me a hug Ice-Dino!" Olaf exclaimed as he hugged the head of the Ice-T-Rex he was riding on, which gave a growling purr in response.

Anna wasted no time in hugging Kristof and kissing him on the lips, which he returned. Donnie and Casey exchanged high-fives and fist-bumps with each other, and Sven before April hugged both boys and hearts formed in their eyes. Karai high-fived Raph even as Elsa also managed to pull Leo into a hug as well, which he was grateful to return.

* * *

Within a few hours; all the surviving Triceraton soldiers were detained in a large stone prison within the mountain as all the children and non-warrior Triceraton defectors returned from their shelters to help rebuild; even the heroes provided a helping hand, including the surviving Ice-Dragons and Ice-Dinos, as Leo, Elsa, and Professor Honeycutt spoke with Zeno and Zura.

"It really is good to see you Zeno." Elsa said with a smile. "I was really worried about you after that mess in the Tri-Arena."

"And I am grateful to see you as well my young friend." Zeno nodded. "And you General Zura, I am pleased to see you as well."

"You as well Zeno." Zura told him. "It has been many years; you were the greatest warrior in my army during the war against the Kraang. Many of my comrades are old friends of yours as well, it would mean a lot to them if you would stay."

"I would be honored." Zanmoran bowed his head to his former general as she turned to Leo, Elsa, and the Fugitoid.

"Professor Honeycutt, Leonardo, and Elsa; allow me to thank you for all your help." She bowed her head toward them.

"Hey, it's what we do." Leo smiled.

"I'm glad no one was hurt, and your village is safe." Elsa said.

"For the moment." Zura corrected. "Zanmoran escaped, and he is nothing if not persistent. He will return."

"Might I suggest contacting the Utrom." Honeycutt offered. "I'm certain they'll be more than happy to find a new home for you."

Zura contemplated that for a moment. "We will contact the Utrom, but not to find a new home." This surprised the trio. "I have been giving much thought into what you said to me earlier, and you are right. While it is true that we have been looking for a more peaceful existence, there will always be others who crave power and will destroy any and all in order to obtain it. Therefore, we must be willing to stand up and fight. Peaceful existence or not, we Triceratons are warriors always."

"So… does this mean…?" Elsa hopped.

"Indeed, it does." Zura confirmed. "We will join you, in your battle to destroy the Heart of Darkness. You have our support."

"And mine as well." Zeno kneeled to his friends. "I will help in any way I can."

The three shared excited and grateful smiles. "Thank you so much." Leo stated. "I can't tell you how much this means to us!"

* * *

Sometime later; the inhabitants of the Settlement, including Zeno, and all the Ice-Dinos and Ice-Dragons that stayed behind all gave a wave as they saw the Ulixies fly back into the sky.

"Bye-bye nice Triceratons!" Olaf waved to the planet as the Ulixies left its orbit.

On the bridge; the whole group could not contain their excitement. "Okay guys, scale of one-to-ten, how metal would you rate that battle?" Casey asked

"It was over nine freaking thousand dog!" Mikey exclaimed as they high-fived.

"We really are getting better at fighting the Triceratons now." Kristof said.

"Yeah, I'm actually excited about getting a chance to fight those horn-heads now." Raph agreed.

"That makes two of us!" Sven nodded.

"Three." Karai said.

"And with all the technology the defectors gave us, we might be able to devise some effective Anti-Triceraton weapons!" Donnie said excitedly. "Man, we are really on a roll here!"

"Now all we have to do is get the Black Hole weapon and destroy it." April said.

"And once that's done, we can all finally go home!" Anna stated with a smile.

Elsa smiled at all of this; her smile grew even bigger once Leo sat next to her. "Hard to believe, isn't it?" Elsa began. "I remember when we could barely take on one Triceraton soldier, now look at us! We destroyed a whole ship and even battled their Emperor!"

"Cause every experience makes us stronger." Leo told her. "And we're well on our way to building an army that can not only fight but beat the Triceraton empire once and for all."

"Right." Elsa nodded as a strong wave of confidence filled her body. "Professor Honeycutt, set course for the next piece of Black Hole generator, we have a universe to save."

"Thought you never ask. Beep-beep." Fugitoid beamed as the Ulixies entered hyper-speed toward its next destination.

 **Done! Again, thank you all so much for waiting. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Our heroes have gotten much stronger as they are now capable of battling the Triceratons head-to-head and winning. Now their list of allies has grown even more: the Salamandrians, the Utrom, and now the Triceraton defectors, along with Zeno. Told you we would be seeing him again, and he will appear in future chapters to so don't count him out.**

 **Zura is a semi-OC Triceraton I came up with. She's actually based off a Triceraton by the same name from a TMNT comic, look her up on Turtlepedia. I initially wanted to bring in Traximus, but I feel that Zeno is basically the 2012 version of Traximus, so it would seem rather repetitive to put him in.**

 **And yes, Elsa can now create Ice-Dinosaurs. I sort of got the idea from that TMNT special "Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past". Elsa is an extremely powerful individual, but her weakness has always been her lack of confidence, but now thanks to all her interactions with the Turtles, as well as all the battles she's been in with them, her confidence has only grown and she is becoming the strong-willed warrior that Leo always knew she could be. (Expect some more LeoXElsa moments later on, but don't expect a kiss right away, you'll see in future chapters).**

 **Up next is the Cosmic Ocean, and I know many of you have been looking forward to that, as have I. I'll try not to have too much longer of a wait this time around, but I do have other stories here that I need to write as well. Until then, peace out.**


	17. The Cosmic Ocean

**Hi everyone. Thanks again for your patience, I appreciate you waiting. So, now we enter an episode that many of you have been looking forward to reading. I have one thing to say however before we begin; Frozen 2 will come out next month and I am looking forward to watching it, and I do plan to make my own interpretation with the TMNT cast present, but there will be some critical differences, however I have to watch the movie first before I make any concrete plans. I hope you understand. So, with that being said, let's get on with this chapter**

 **The Cosmic Ocean**

Leo kneeled in what appeared to be the dojo in his home, facing his adoptive father who held a tea-set at the table in-between them.

"Leonardo, what is it that troubles you so, my son?" Master Splinter asked.

"Sensei, we've faced defeat before, but we've always managed to fight back and overcome it." Leo began as Splinter began to pour some tea. "This is different. We've got one chance to save the Earth. If we don't get the second piece of the Black Hole generator, we've lost everything. And it'll be on me!"

"You must not give into despair." Master Splinter said. "You all must remain diligent to save the Earth."

"But Sensei, what if we can't?" Leo asked as Master Splinter handed him a cup of tea.

"You must hold onto hope." Splinter told him. "And with that hope, you must lead by example. Never forget, my son, you are not alone in this. You are all truly worthy heroes, and no matter what may come…" He smiled honestly at his eldest son. "You have all made me very proud."

Leo smiled back. "Hai Sensei."

The simulation came to an end as the setting around Leo, including Splinter himself, deactivated. Leo looked to his hands where the cup of tea he held had vanished as well. He sighed as he stood up and walked out of the simulator.

"Leo, are you alright?"

The blue-clad Turtle was startled a bit as he saw Elsa looking at him with a concerned look on her face. "Elsa?! I… how long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Elsa said. "Also, I know you've been here for the past few days to. You know that's not really Master Splinter."

"I know." Leo confirmed, but looked away.

Elsa sighed as she put a hand on her shoulder. "We all miss him. Leo I… I heard what you said but… it's not just you. We all want to save Earth. You remember what you told me back in Arendelle when we first met? About being a leader? Having a responsibility and worried you might mess up and cost you everything? I've felt like that most of my life, especially after becoming a queen. You're not alone here. I know you're always putting everyone ahead of yourself and you want to bear the most responsibility, and I can't help but admire that about you, but… please, let me help you. Let me share the burden with you."

Leo looked to Elsa with minor surprise. He knew every word she said was the truth. He'd seen her grow from someone was timid and scared of her own power, to someone who was confident and willing to fight and stand up no matter what for the people she loved. She truly did understand the burden he carried so maybe… Leo could share it with her.

"Alright." He took her hand. "Let's save the Earth together."

Elsa smiled. "Together."

* * *

 _The Bridge of the Ulixies_

Most of the heroes were on the bridge, some were working at their stations, while others simply looked bored and tried to find ways to pass the time.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye… something gray." Olaf said lying flat on the ground.

"The ceiling?" Sven guessed.

"Yep." Olaf however didn't sound as enthusiastic as usual. "I've I-spied everything here and I'm running out of travel games to play."

"This isn't a game, Olaf." Karai remarked as she leaned back at one station. "We're on an important mission."

"He gets that, we all get that, Karai." Anna said. "Just not a whole lot to do here in this ship. I love space as much as the next girl, but it gets really old really fast."

April seemed to agree and tried to find a way to strike up a conversation. "So, any idea where Leo and Elsa are?"

"Probably finding a corner to make out." Mikey guessed before making teasingly kissy noises along with Casey; much to everyone else's annoyance.

"Don't know about Elsa, but Leo went to the holo-room, talking to the simulator again." Donne answered April's question.

"Is it really healthy to talk to a hologram?" Kristof wondered.

"Yeah, I miss Master Splinter to, we all do, but it just doesn't feel the same." Raph said.

"Leo just needs him now more than ever." Anna remarked. "I mean, I wouldn't mind talking to Splinter again, even if it is just a hologram."

"In a way, he is talking to the real Splinter, at least your memories of him." Professor Honeycutt explained. "The simulator is psychic and can respond…"

"It's not the same thing Fugitoid." Raph stated.

"Guys, it's alright." They all looked to see Leo and Elsa enter the bridge. "It's fine, don't worry about it." Leo assured. "I'm still here."

"We all are." Elsa said as well; all the while Casey and Mikey made more teasing kissy noises, resulting in Sven bonking both of them on their heads.

"Leonardo, Elsa, you've arrived just in time." Honeycutt said.

"For what, Professor?" Elsa asked.

"My friends, I present to you… the Cosmic Ocean of Varuna!" The Fugitoid announced as the whole group saw their destination through the window.

To say it was stunning would be an understatement. It looked like a giant liquid nebula, that glowed a vast mixture of colors from pink to red to yellow and purple. It made the oceans on Earth look viable in comparisons. The very sight of this universal wonder made each of them look in awe and amazement.

"It's so beautiful…" April breathed.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Anna voiced in awe and wonder.

"A space ocean… it looks so amazing!" Olaf looked with wide eyes and a smile of awe.

"How… how is something like this even possible?" Karai wondered, her voice wavering as well.

"Vast stellar-liquid-nebula in a region of space, unlike any other in the universe!" The Fugitoid said. "Here, within its depths, lies the second piece of the Black Hole generator."

"And it's up to us to get it before the Triceratons do." Elsa said with a determined look in her eyes.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Leo voiced with a confident expression.

* * *

Meanwhile; outside the Ulixies, as it flew closer towards the universal wonder; none of the heroes seemed to notice that their ship was being tailed by a familiar and eager bounty hunter.

Armaggon's shark-like ship-Exoskeleton came out of hyper-space as scanners picked up the Ulixies. "Time for some revenge, and nab me a piece of Black Hole generator!" He licked his chops. "This is gonna be fun!" The bounty hunter gave an evil laugh as he followed the heroes.

* * *

Meanwhile; the Ulixies itself was about to enter the Cosmic Ocean as Honeycutt spoke aloud. "Here we are. Do keep in mind that I have no idea whether our computer systems will work, or if we can even survive once we enter the nebula. So, here we go!"

"Wait what?!" Karai exclaimed.

"Hold on Fugitoid!" Leo shouted.

"You're telling us this _now_?!" Kristof shouted.

"Yes!" Casey exclaimed.

Several more protests were voiced, but the Ulixies had already entered the liquid nebula. Once it did however, all the systems seemed to suddenly shut down and the ship lost control for a moment. Everyone looked upset or frightened, Anna instinctively held onto Kristof's hand as everyone braced themselves.

"Everyone, hold on!" Honeycutt said as he pressed a few key commands on his console and the ship returned to its normal function, much to everyone's relief. All the systems came back on-line as everyone calmed down.

"Please do not scare us like that again, Professor!" Elsa stated.

The group suddenly heard sounds akin to whale-moans underwater as they looked out the main window to get a good view of the alien-marine life that lived in the Cosmic Ocean.

"Whoa…" Casey voiced.

"Look at all those alien fishes!" Olaf exclaimed as he and Olaf ran up to the window and pressed their faces against it. "This space ocean is so amazing!"

"You can say that again, just look at all this!" Kristof said as everyone looked around. They saw creatures that resembled the loch ness monster, some coral, floating islands and rock formations, and other forms of life that seemed akin to Earth's marine-life, and other lifeforms that no one has ever seen before.

"Varuna is the home of the Daagon." Honeycutt explained. "Ancient beings and allies of the Utrom, who have been entrusted the second Black Hole generator fragment."

"Let's hope they did a better job than the Aeons." Raph commented.

"Yeah, don't need to go through all that again." Karai agreed.

"Everything seems normal." Elsa noted as she looked out the window to see the alien-marine-life. "So, I don't think this pieced corrupted anything."

Donnie couldn't contain his amazement. "Wow! A complete, ecological system bigger than any ocean on any world!"

"Yeah, this place is really something else." Anna agreed with a small smile.

"Hey, hold on, is that electric seaweed right there?" Karai questioned as she saw some orange seaweed that somehow conducted an electric current through it.

"No need to fret." Honeycutt assured as he drove the Ulixies through it with minimal effort and damage. "I'll have us through in two minutes and twenty seconds." However, what no one noticed was a small group of fish-like humanoids observing and following the Ulixies.

As the ship passed through the electric seaweed, Olaf looked up in surprise to see through the window a large cluster of the same fish-like humanoids observing the ship very closely. "Oh look, fish-men!"

Elsa and Leo quickly ran to the window to see the creatures that Olaf spotted. "I'm guessing that they're the Daagon?"

"That is correct." Honeycutt confirmed as he pulled the ship to a halt.

"Everyone grab a space suit. We're going outside." Elsa told the whole crew.

* * *

Once all the heroes donned their respective space suits, the Daagon appeared to surround the Ulixies, acting very cautious around the ship. Several of them even rode the Loch Ness monster-like creatures.

"Fugitoid, I know the Daagon are the Ultrom's allies, but can we really count on them to help us?" Leo asked Honeycutt as everyone walked on top of the Ulixies to greet the Daagon and show they weren't a threat.

"The Daagon are an ancient, noble, and honorable amphibian race so… I hope so?" The Fugitoid responded.

"Gee that's reassuring." Karai commented.

"Maybe if we show them were friendly, they'll be friendly with us." Olaf suggested with a smile.

"I agree with Olaf." Anna said. "If we show them were not here to fight or anything, they might welcome us."

The group found themselves face-to-face with what appeared to be the leader; a male Daagon with armor and an artificial eye that rode a creature.

"Uh… greetings!" Leo tried to speak. "We would like to talk to you about the…"

However, the leader gave a roar-like sound through the cosmic water, signaling several other Daagon warriors to come in and surround the group. Donnie and Kristof were the first to be taken down by two of them as a third grabbed Mikey and held a blade close to his neck.

"Whoa! Back off Merdudes!" Mikey tried to say, just as another one knocked Raph down with a tail-swipe. Anna was also grabbed along with April as Casey was knocked down.

"Wait! Hold on! We're not here to fight you!" Elsa exclaimed as several more surrounded the rest of the group.

"I don't think these guys are in the mood to listen!" Sven raised both his fists ready to fight, along with Karai.

"Come on! Let's just hug this out Merdudes!" Olaf tried to reason as well as the Daagon warriors pointed swords and tridents at them.

"Stop my Daagon friends!" Honeycutt exclaimed as he presented a silver sphere with the Utrom symbol on it. "This is the Sigil of the Utrom!"

The minute the Daagon all saw the Sigil, they lowered their weapons and released their captives, before bowing down. Even the leader made a bowing gesture.

* * *

After a request from Professor Honeycutt to speak to their leader, the Daagon began to escort the heroes to their palace. They were separated into pairs as they rode with a Daagon guard on the Loch-Ness-Monster-like creatures. Leo, Elsa, and Honeycutt rode with the captain; Raph, Mikey, and Anna rode together; as did Donnie, Kristof, and Sven; April, Casey, Karai, and Olaf rode the last one. They rode the creatures into what appeared to be a smaller and much denser nebula deep within the Cosmic Ocean, though it was large enough to hold New York city an Arendelle together and still have plenty of room to spare.

Once they passed through, everyone looked in silent awe at the sight of the Daagon kingdom. There were several massive sphere-like structures that served as communities and/or homes to the Daagon people. It made even the legendary Atlantis look insignificant by comparison.

"Amazing." Elsa looked in wonder.

They came toward the structure at the very center of the nebula as all the heroes got off their rides and were escorted by the guards to the structure. Several more Daagon guards stood in two lines around them, bowing their heads as they passed through. They treed the cosmic water, while being lightly propelled by their jetpacks and feet boosters until they entered the structure.

Once Donnie's scanners confirmed the air was breathable, the group took off their helmets as they were escorted toward the center, toward a large pillar that housed the leader of the Daagon on top. She appeared to be female, her body was mostly white as her lower body comprised mostly of tentacles. She had long arms with long tentacle-like hair on her head.

"Who enters the realm, seeking audience with Hiidrala? Supreme ruler of the Daagon?" The being named Hiidrala spoke, her back turned to the group.

All four of the Turtles, along with Karai, Kristof, April, Casey, and Sven, even Olaf, all bowed on their knees; Elsa made a formal bow while standing, as did Anna, being royalty themselves. Professor Honeycutt made no such gesture, strangely, but bowed his robotic head slightly.

"Greetings, Supreme Ruler Hiidrala." Elsa was the first to speak in her diplomatic tone. "I am Queen Elsa of the Earth kingdom known as Arendelle, and these are my family and companions."

"What-up?" Mikey greeted casually, only to be smacked in the head by Raph.

"Hi Hiidrala, Supreme Ruler of the Daagon!" Olaf got up and waved his hand. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"We come bearing the Sigil of the Utrom!" Professor Honeycutt presented the Sigil once more. "We seek the fragment of the Black Hole generator you have in your possession!"

Hiidrala turned to face them, her blue eyes fixated on the group of young heroes. "You may rise."

"Thank you, your majesty." April smiled as the group stood up.

"The Utrom entrusted the fragment to me." The Daagon ruler began. "Giving Hiidrala ultimate say over it. Are you truly worthy to claim a device of such devastating power? Who among you is leader?"

Leo and Elsa looked towards each other before nodding as they both walked up together.

"The two of you lead?" Hiidrala questioned. "I heard one of you is Queen."

"We both lead, your majesty." Elsa explained.

"Yet you are still merely children. How are you worthy?" Hiidrala questioned.

"Children?" Kristof questioned. "I'm twenty-two years old." He stated before Anna elbowed him slightly.

"We may be young." Leo acknowledged. "But we've fought huge battles, saved whole planets! And on top of everything else, we saw the destruction of our whole world!"

"We've been given a second chance to save Earth." Donnie added.

"That's right!" Anna stated. "We're going to destroy the Heart of Darkness once and for all!"

Hiidrala gave a scoffing laugh. "It cannot be destroyed. Why do you think it was hidden away?"

"Your majesty, if you keep it here, the Triceratons will come and take it themselves!" Elsa stated. "We've seen first-hand what they're capable of! They won't hesitate to tear your kingdom apart and drive the Daagon to extinction to get the fragment! Their leader is a tyrant, far worse than even the likes of the Kraang!"

Hiidrala seemed to understand, it was no secret just how ruthless the Triceraton empire truly was. But was giving it to this small group a good idea if the whole of the Daagon couldn't protect it? Maybe a test could decide whether this was the wisest decision.

"If you desire the fragment, you must face Cthugga, an ancient beast that obeys only me." Hiidrala said. "If you are indeed worthy, it will sense this and let you take it freely. If you are not, it will devour you whole."

"So, basically we confront a giant space-sea-monster and let it decide whether or not to give us the fragment or eat us?" Kristof wondered.

"Strangely, this does not sound all that surprising." Karai noted.

"Well so long as we're swallowed whole and not chomped to pieces, I think we're cool dudes." Mikey said.

Casey didn't seem all that impressed. "Meh, been there, done that."

"Yeah, we've gotten way too used to this sort of thing." Sven said.

"We can take this 'Cthugga'." Raph said eagerly as he and Donnie had eager grins.

"Let's do this!" Donnie stated as he and his red-clad brother high-threed.

* * *

The group was escorted back to the Ulixies and was given instructions on where to find Cthugga. However, despite much optimism from everyone else, Professor Honeycutt didn't seem nearly as enthusiastic.

"Understand me when I say, Cthugga is one of the six cosmic monsters you do _not_ want to mess with!" The Fugitoid warned.

"Well, maybe Cthugga is actually a really nice monster." Anna hopped. "And he'll just give us the Black Hole piece without a fight."

"Somehow, I doubt it's gonna be that easy." Karai voiced.

"Wow. I wonder what the monster's gonna look like." Mikey wondered.

"Maybe a giant starfish?" Olaf wondered as well. "Or a giant sea horse? Or maybe a giant whale?"

"Aren't whales already giant?" Sven asked.

"Yes, but an even bigger whale!" Olaf stated with a wide grin.

Leo walked up the front of the bridge and looked out the window. "What do you guys suppose it means to be 'truly worthy'?" Leo wondered.

That got everyone's attention. "We all have good, noble hearts." April said. "That has to count for something."

"Don't forget, it's not just Earth were fighting for." Elsa said as she walked next to Leo. "We're fighting to save the whole universe from a weapon of untold power. So many lives are depending on us to do this. If that doesn't count as worthy, then I don't know what does."

"Assuming this Cthugga isn't too judgmental, I think we'll be fine." Kristof said.

Suddenly, the entire Ulixies was rocked as everyone was knocked off their feet. "What hit us?!" Raph questioned.

Donnie saw something on the scanners. "It's ramming us again! Brace yourselves!" The ship was rocked again, knocking everyone down once more.

The Fugitoid quickly pulled up footage of what hit the ship's haul outside. He zoomed in to see a very familiar being biting down on the haul with his metal jaws.

"Oh no!" Mikey exclaimed. "Armaggon!"

"Oh, come on! Not him again!" Kristof shouted as they saw the footage of Armaggon charging and biting down on the camera outside.

"Yes!" Casey exclaimed excitedly "He's like my favorite bad guy, ever!"

"Not the time Casey!" Elsa groaned.

"The haul's been breached!" Donnie reported.

Leo was quick to get to his station. "Arming defensive systems now!"

Outside the ship, Leo tried to use the Ulixies' outer lasers to shoot Armaggon, but he was fast enough to avoid every single shot. He locked onto the airlock at the back of the ship and fired his missiles.

"We've been boarded!" Karai reported. "He's in the ship!"

Right with her report however, several holes opened from the roof of the bridge as the liquid substance outside began to flood. "Oh my, we're beginning to take on liquid!" Fugitoid reported as he saw the liquid was already filling up the lower portions of the ship. "Activating the forward drain!"

With several key commands, the ship's automatic systems began to drain all the liquid that began to flood the ship. However, the heroes didn't get a chance to celebrate as the door to the bridge suddenly exploded as Armaggon himself flew onto the bridge, smashing into Kristof first to knock him to the wall before spinning his robotic tail to knock several of the others back.

Armaggon transformed from his robotic-shark form as he landed near Anna and pinned her to the ground with his foot.

"Anna!" Elsa and Olaf exclaimed as they and everyone else saw the princess literally at the bounty hunter's feet.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like the whole entre." Armaggon laughed as everyone readied their respective weapons while Elsa was more than ready to blast him with her magic, and Olaf hid behind Raph. However, Armaggon grabbed Anna and lifted her near his head.

"One more step, and I chomp this girl's head clean off!" Armaggon warned.

"Put her down Armaggon, now!" Kristof warned.

"That ain't how it works." The shark bounty hunter stated. "Put your weapons down on the ground, now!"

With that warning, everyone reluctantly threw their weapons to the ground and lowered their defenses.

"Losey guppy!" Sven stated. "Pick on somebody your own size!"

"Oh, believe me, as much as I'd love to settle the score with you and the pink monkey right there, I got a job to do first." Armaggon told Sven and Kristof as the two glared at him. "I've been spying on you kiddies for a long time, little Armaggon knows all your secrets."

"Don't know what you're talking about, Shark soup." Karai stated.

"Yeah we don't have any secrets to hide." Olaf tried to play along despite his fear.

"Don't play dumb. I know you got the first piece of the Black Hole generator." Armaggon said as he cuffed Anna's hands behind her back and put her on her knees. "And now you're gonna give me the second piece." He put his foot on Anna to pin her to the floor to emphasize who was in control of the situation right now. "Is that a great plan or what?"

"He knows?" Leo questioned in shock.

"Guess our secret's out." Karai remarked.

"Oh bleep." Honeycutt moaned.

Armaggon activated his wrist-communicator to contact his client. "Well Dregg, not only did I get me some Turtles and that little ice-chick, I got the first piece of your Black Hole toy."

" _Excellent work Armaggon."_ Lord Dregg congratulated. _"You most certainly redeemed yourself for all of your past screw ups!"_

That only seemed to irritate Armaggon. "You know what? I'm quadrupling me fee!"

" _You arrogant…"_ Dregg complained but was cut off as Armaggon shut off communications.

"Oh snap, it cracks me up when the bad guys bust on each other." Mikey whispered to Casey.

"Totally." Casey agreed.

"Not the time!" April scolded in a whisper.

"Dregg is after the Black Hole generator to?" Elsa whispered to Leo who simply looked annoyed.

"As if the Triceratons alone were bad enough." Leo remarked.

"Alright!" Armaggon got back to the situation at hand. "Get this hunk of junk moving!"

Raph groaned as he went back to his station. "Stupid bossy shark."

"Please Mr. Armaggon, let Anna go!" Olaf pleaded as the Ulixies resumed its course. "I'll give you plenty of fish if you do."

"Ain't happening snow-boy. Get me the second piece and I might just not eat her." Armaggon said as he kicked Olaf's head off his body, much to Elsa and April's anger.

"Armaggon, when this is over, I'm gonna turn you into a fish fillet." Kristof warned as he and Sven glared at him.

The bounty hunter actually chuckled at that challenged. "Looking forward to it, kid."

Despite that, the Ulixies followed the coordinates the Daagon provided, leading the crew and their unwanted visitor to a large asteroid-belt area deep within the nebula.

"Fascinating." Donnie remarked. "An entire planetary system within the depts of an oceanic nebula!"

"The wonders of the universe never cease to amaze." Honeycutt added.

"Will you two nerds shut up already!" Armaggon exclaimed.

The ship came to the largest floating asteroid within the cluster. "We're here." Honeycutt said. "The cave of Cthugga."

"Armaggon, the only way we can get the piece is prove were worthy." Leo told the bounty hunter.

"And considering a bounty hunter working for an egotistical insect psychopath who wants to use the Black Hole weapon for who-knows-what, and after taking me hostage to boot, I say we don't fall under the 'worthy' category." Anna remarked, glaring up at him.

" _I'm_ the one calling the shots here, so move!" Armaggon ordered.

The Ulixies followed the path as the ship flew into a massive hole that led deeper into the asteroid. It was pitch black, nearly impossible to see anything even with a pair of headlights turned on.

It was deathly silent as no one dared say anything, not even Olaf who looked quite frightened right now as he sat close towards Elsa, who put a comforting hand on his back, as she was a bit nervous herself.

April suddenly felt her head. "I'm sensing a huge, powerful presence inside." She warned everyone. "Getting closer… closer…!"

The lights shinned on something moving. It looked like a large series of tentacles that slowly moved and curved around the area. There was also a faint animalistic growly echoing throughout the liquid. The lights shinned on Cthugga as it was fully revealed in all his glory. The creature was a massive blue monster with a massive gapping mouth up front, two large blue and black eyes on the sides, and massive tentacles all at the bottom.

Everyone on the bridge screamed, including Armaggon, at the sight of the monster as it opened its mouth, ready to bite down on the ship that was so tiny in comparison.

"Now would be the time to… RETREAT!" Honeycutt screamed as the Ulixies turned around and made a bolt for the exit with Cthugga right behind them.

Cthugga lashed out its tentacles at the Ulxies as the crew did their best to steer the ship away from the monster's crushing grip.

"AT LEAST WE KNOW WE'RE NOT WORTHY!" Mikey screamed.

"MAYBE WE CAN GIVE HIM SOME FISH TO SAY, 'WE'RE SORRY'!" Olaf screamed as well.

"I know we can toss off for that!" Kristof shouted, glaring at the shark-bounty-hunter, still holding Anna.

"Armaggon, if you want to survive, then let Anna go!" Elsa exclaimed to him. He certainly wasn't looking forward to dying, so Armaggon uncuffed Anna and let her get to a station where she helped as best as she could.

"Fugitoid, we need more speed!" Leo exclaimed.

"I'm giving her all she's got, Captain!" Honeycutt said in a Scottish accent, causing the group to look at him strangely.

"Really?! Now of all times?!" Karai questioned.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Honeycutt remarked apologetically.

The Ulixies went into overdrive as it shot out of the cave, just barley avoiding Cthugga's bite. But even after flying away from the asteroid, the cosmic monster continued to chase after them. The ship flew up and down, barley avoiding each bite as the creature was able to keep up with them. They were in Cthugga's territory, the monster clearly had the advantage. They had to think of something fast or risk becoming cosmic-fish-food.

The whole crew was rocked as Armaggon fell back toward the wall, and Raph landed on top of him. "I'm gonna be seasick." Raph moaned before puking all over Armaggon's armor, much to his disgust. Kristof however gave a slight chuckle at the sight.

"We can't shake him!" Karai shouted as Cthugga came ever closer, its mouth opened wide. Everyone screamed, even Armaggon as he comically held onto the screaming Olaf and Mikey. However, Leo pulled up on the controls, just when they came to a large asteroid, causing Cthugga to crash into it face-first.

Cthugga groaned and roared as it shook off the impact. It looked around for its prey, trying to find the ship that just vanished. However, as it searched around the asteroids, it didn't seem to notice the Ulixies hiding in a small hole on the other side of one asteroid that was right next to Cthugga.

Everyone on the bridge was silent, no one dared to take even a single breath, even Armaggon didn't say anything. Elsa and Leo instinctively held hands, trying to calm their nerves as the cosmic monster was so close to them. However, after a few seconds, Cthugga appeared to have lost interest as it gave up and swam away.

April felt with her psychic powers and could feel the hostile presence leaving the area. "It's gone."

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief as the lights came back on in the bridge. Armaggon actually chuckled a bit. "What a rush, eh kids? Really got my heart going." Suddenly he was electrocuted from behind. His body fell to reveal the Daagon captain behind him, along with a pair of Daagon soldiers.

"Take him to the dungeon!" The captain ordered.

Mikey, Raph, Kristof, and Sven all laughed as they came to gloat to Armaggon's fallen form.

"Busted!" Mikey gloated.

"Looks like it's off to aquarium-jail." Raph laughed.

"Might wanna rethink your career, Shark-boy." Kristof smirked.

"See ya never!" Sven gave a mocking salute as the Daagon soldiers dragged Armaggon away.

"Thank you a whole bunch Merdudes!" Olaf waved to the Daagon soldiers.

"Yeah, thanks Captain." Anna said with a smile to the Daagon Captain. "Wait, how did you know we needed help?"

"As soon as Armaggon hijacked the Ulixies, I secretly sent out an SOS, knowing that the honorable Daagon would come to our aid." The Fugitoid explained.

"Wow, way to think ahead, Fugitoid." Karai noted.

However, Leo didn't share the optimism as he punched the station that he was closest to. "Leo, take it easy!" Elsa tried to speak to him. "This wasn't your fault!"

"There's no way Hiidrala will think we're worthy now!" Leo exclaimed. "You can kiss that piece of the Black Hole generator goodbye!"

"Leo, Armaggon was the one to blame for this!" Elsa tried to tell him. "If we explain to her what happened, she might give us another chance!"

"You'll tell Hiidrala what happened here, won't you Captain?" Donnie asked the lead Daagon soldier.

"I will inform the Supreme Ruler, but I make no guarantees as to what she'll say." The Daagon captain informed; causing everyone to look more than a bit nervous.

* * *

Sometime later; the heroes were escorted back to Hiidrala's throne room, along with Armaggon, who was currently in chains. Despite coming back alive, there was little optimism found with the heroes as they all hung their heads. However, Kristof noticed Armaggon give a slight chuckle, causing him to look questionably at the bounty hunter.

"I will not allow criminal scum to desecrate my ocean paradise! You will pay for your crimes, Armaggon!" Hiidrala exclaimed. She turned her attention to the group of heroes. "And you! You have all failed! You could not stop this vile thief, let alone pass the test!"

"That ain't fair!" Casey exclaimed.

"It was Shark-Soup's fault!" Karai also exclaimed. "He took our friend hostage and forced our hand!"

"Supreme Ruler, give us another chance!" Leo begged.

"If we say 'please' and 'we're sorry' to Cthugga, maybe he might think we're all really nice." Olaf hopped.

"Your majesty, even if you don't think we're worthy, you cannot keep the Black Hole piece here." Elsa said. "If it isn't Armaggon, it'll be the Triceratons! Please!"

However, any further pleas were cut off by Armaggon's laugh, which was very unsettling for everyone, including all the Daagon present.

"What are you laughing at, Shark-boy?" Sven glared at him.

"Insolent fool!" Hiidrala also exclaimed. "Explain to me what it is that you find so funny!"

Armaggon smiled evilly. "I'm laughing because… reinforcements are here."

Right as he said that, several Daagon guards fell from the ceiling, causing many to gasp in shock. Two more defeated Daagon guards were brought in by a pair of familiar claws as a certain insect-like alien revealed himself.

"Oh no. Lord Dregg!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Aw Space Apples." Elsa groaned.

Lord Dregg himself landed on a perch, along with multiple of his Vreen soldiers as he faced the Daagon leader.

"Hiidrala, you have something I desire! And I intend to take it!" Dregg declared. "Hand over the Black Hole generator piece, or I'll start filleting you one-by-one."

Hiidrala glared at the intruder as multiple Daagon soldiers surrounded their leader. "Lord Dregg, I know who you are. Low-life gangster and wretched fiend."

"I am ruler of Sectoid-1!" Dregg exclaimed. "My consumption knows no end! You will give me what I desire, or I and my children will shall feast upon you all!"

"You will have to face me first, bug!" Hiidrala challenged.

She wasn't alone however as Leo, Elsa, Anna, Raph, Donnie, Kristof, Sven, Mikey, April, Casey, Karai, and even Olaf and the Fugitoid all stood protectively in front of Hiidrala, ready for battle as well.

"You'll have to go through us, too!" Leo declared.

"You are not getting that weapon Dregg!" Elsa stated. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Hiidrala looked quite impressed with their determination.

"So be it." Dregg to the air with his wings. "Vreen… ATTACK!" His insect-soldiers flew forward.

"Take em down!" Leo ordered as he and his friends all charged at the enemy.

"Daagon, to battle!" Hiidrala ordered her soldiers as they joined in the fight.

The Daagon soldiers clashed their weapons against the Vreen's pincers and claws as the other heroes beat the bug-soldiers back. Most of the heroes lashed out with their weapons while Elsa created a wave of her magic to freeze several Vreen in their tracks. As the battle went on, Dregg launched one of his spider-hands to the ground, towards Armaggon. It crawled toward the chained bounty hunter and cut off the binds, freeing him.

Kristof used his hatchet to cut down one Vreen, when he was suddenly rammed by a flying Armaggon and sent flying to a higher ledge as the humanoid shark was ready for a fight.

"Payback time, pretty boy!" Armaggon challenged.

Kristof picked himself up as Sven stood by his friend's side. "You mess him, you mess with me!"

"Let's do this, Sharky!" Kristof exclaimed as he lashed out at Armaggon with his hatchets, who parried the attacks with a pair of laser-arm-blades. This left him open for Sven to run at Armaggon's side and slam into him with his antlers to send him rolling across the ground. Sven charged again as Armaggon got back up and locked their hands together. Kristof joined in as he jumped onto Armaggon's back and struck his hatchet right into Armaggon's flesh, along the side of his head.

Armaggon growled in both pain and anger as he activated the jet-booster on his right side to spin his body around, delivering a sweeping punch to knock Sven back and send Kristof flying off his back. Kristof and Sven got back up as they glared at Armaggon who glared back at him before they charged at each other once more.

Mikey and Raph came back-to-back with their respective weapons as they clashed and hacked at the Vreen soldiers surrounding them. Raph impaled them with his energy sais as Mikey sliced them with his energy tonfas.

Donnie drove the end of his staff into the chest area of one Vreen, the bulb shot with electricity to zap and blow up the Vreen as Karai ran past him to cut down two more Vreen with her own blade. Leo jumped backwards towards Karai to keep her covered as he used his own energy laser to shoot back the incoming Vreen.

Anna and April stood protectively around Olaf with their respective laser guns to shoot at the incoming Vreen while Casey used his hockey-stick to wrestle against another Vreen before knocking him back with a punch.

Dregg himself laughed as he saw his forces already beginning to overwhelm his enemies but gave a scream in surprise as he just barely avoided a magic ice blast shot at him and looked in shock to see Elsa hovering in front of him with her own ice-wings.

"You can fly?!" Dregg exclaimed.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Elsa warned.

"Your power is unlike anything I have ever seen before, and it shall be mine along with the Black Hole generator!" Dregg stated.

"Over my dead body." Elsa stated as she created two ice-katanas in her hands and flew at Dregg who flew at her in response and locked his claws with Elsa's ice-swords. The Queen of Arendelle glared at the Insect Lord as the villain punched her in the chest with his lower claws to knock her back, but Elsa back flew in to slice her left sword at Dregg who flew backwards to avoid it as he shot to the sky with his wings and Elsa followed closely.

Dregg however seemed much faster than her in the air and brought her ice-swords together to mold them with her magic into a large ice-bow construct with a glowing white arrow, which she pulled back and launched, which barley missed Dregg but hit the ceiling and exploded, freezing much of the ceiling with her magic. This action surprised Dregg and left him open for Elsa to shoot another magic arrow, scoring a direct hit on his wings, causing the arrow to explode and freeze his wings. He then fell to the ground and landed hard with a large thud.

However, Dregg was able to get back up as he saw his Vreen attacking Hiidrala herself. She ensnared one Vreen with her tentacle and electrocuted it with her own bioelectricity before doing the same with a second and slammed them together. Three more charged at her, but her hair-like tentacles lashed out to ensnare electrocute them as well.

Dregg looked like he was ready to face Hiidrala himself, but Elsa flew toward him with a large ice-axe, but Dregg lashed out his spider-arms to completely ensnare Elsa with a web-like fluid before he used her own momentum to slam Elsa on the ground.

"Elsa!" Leo used his jetpack to propel himself towards Dregg and lash out his blade at him, but Dregg caught it with his lower insect arms and used his larger fists to punch Leo repeatedly before he raised his arm and slammed his fist onto Leo's shell to slam him onto the ground.

Dregg laughed once more before he broke off his frozen wings and quickly regenerated new ones. He used them to fly and face Hiidrala.

"Insolent insect!" Hiidrala exclaimed before she lashed out many of her tentacles at Dregg, ensnaring and electrocuting him, but it didn't seem to hurt him all that much.

"You will pay for that!" He used his lower pincers to pinch her arm-tentacles, causing Hiidrala pain, but she wouldn't let him go. He detached one of his spider-hands, allowing it to climb down Hiidrala's elongated arms before it jumped and clamped around her face, trying to smoother her.

"Now, it ends!" Dregg was preparing to fire a missile-like projectile from his chest.

"NO!" Leo exclaimed as he quickly got back up and ran towards Dregg. Elsa quickly saw what Leo was doing as she got back up. He jumped and ran past each Vreen that came directly at him before jumping towards an airborne Vreen and used its own legs to swing himself in front of Hiidrala just as Dregg shot his missile. Leo turned his back, so that his shell and jetpack would take the hit. The explosion was powerful enough to send both Leo and Dregg flying to the ground, away from Hiidrala.

"Leo!" Elsa looked in shock as she saw him hurt. Dregg groaned as he got up but was quickly pulled in by a blizzard-like whirlwind and pulled right toward Elsa who caught him with two large snow-hands from the ground. She looked at him with a death-glare.

"I warned you what would happen if you messed with my friends again." Elsa hissed before she pulled back her hand, her palm swarming with a massive surge of magic before she punched it at Dregg to send him flying and crashing right into a pillar, breaking it on impact and causing a great deal of rubble to crash down onto him.

Hiidrala was able to pull the spider-arm off her face and glared at the intruders. They came into her home and assaulted her subjects. And worse yet, there was one who was willing to take the hit for her. Leonardo was injured trying to protect her. That would not stand! Hiidrala gave a loud and screeching call; this caused all the fighting to stop as all the heroes and intruders, even Kristof and Sven who were still duking it out with Armaggon, to cover their ears from the high-pitched shriek.

It was silent for a minute after she stopped. Before anyone could even ask what she just did, they all heard a loud and familiar roar as a massive shadow loomed over the area. Upon seeing it, the Daagon immediately bowed on their hands and knees as all the heroes looked in awe and wonder. Even Karai dropped her weapon as she was rendered speechless.

Cthugga had arrived! The massive cosmic monster gave a loud roar as it stretched out many of its larger tentacles into the chamber. They came in and knocked many of the Vreen back and away from the heroes. One came towards Sven and Kristof as they looked in surprise to see the tentacle wrapping around Armaggon. Even Elsa was stunned to see Dregg grabbed by the second tentacle in front of her.

Armaggon tried to fire a laser at Cthugga as he struggled. "Let us go you freak!" He bit down on the tentacle, but it was pointless as both he and Dregg were pulled out of the chamber and sent flying into Cthugga's open mouth before it closed. It even gave something of a mix between a growl and a burp.

With the intruders dealt with, Cthugga retracted its tentacles as the Vreen ceased all their hostile activity. The mighty cosmic beast then began to swim away as Olaf smiled and waved at it.

"Thank you Cthugga!" Olaf called to it.

"Ah yeah! That was awesome!" Casey exclaimed but looked in surprise to see all the Vreen beginning to leave as they flew out. "What the heck?"

"Why are they leaving?" Anna asked.

"The Vreen are a hive mind." Donnie explained. "They can't function autonomously. They need Dregg."

"Just like with the Kraang." Karai noted.

Elsa quickly ran towards Leo and helped him on his feet. "Leo! Are you okay?!"

He groaned a bit. "Yeah… shell was knocked a little loose. But I'll be fine." Leo was surprised when Elsa pulled him into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" She stated. Leo returned the hug slightly, but the two quickly pulled away as they saw all their friends were looking at them with knowing smirks.

"Yeah… I'll try." He chuckled as Elsa shyly rubbed her arm. Hiidrala approached them on the ground.

"Leonardo, Queen Elsa, are you two well?" She asked with concern.

"We're fine. What about you?" Elsa asked.

"I am unharmed, thanks to the two of you." Hiidrala spoke to the other heroes as they approached her. "You all fault to protect our kingdom, for that you have our deepest gratitude. Especially mine. Queen Elsa, Leonardo, your actions have validated the truth of your words." She smiled before she gave another call.

The heroes looked in surprise to see several Daagon soldiers bring up the fragment of the Heart of Darkness into the throne room. "The second fragment of the Black Hole generator, is yours."

"Supreme ruler, I don't understand." Leo said, recalling their encounter with Cthugga.

"The guardian was only a test." Hiidrala explained. "I have kept the second fragment contained in the palace vaults ever since the Utrom entrusted us with its safety. And now, I entrust it to you. If you claim you can destroy this infernal machine, then the Daagon honor you."

All the Daagon pressed their palms on their chests as they bowed to the heroes who all gathered together. Raph playfully nudged Leo's arm as Anna brought her arm around Elsa for a half-hug as Olaf hugged her legs.

"Thank you, your highness. I promise we will not let you down." Elsa vowed.

* * *

Sometime later the second fragment was loaded onto the Ulixies, stored right with the first fragment as the whole crew prepared for departure.

"All systems are fully functional." Donnie reported as Mikey and Olaf looked to two Daagon through the window.

"Thanks for the repairs Merdudes!" Mikey thanked. "Keep it real up in the feel, yo!"

"Goodbye Daagon! Thanks for your help!" Olaf gave them a hug, or rather he hugged the glass as he couldn't physically hug them back as the two Daagon nodded.

"That's two pieces down, one to go." Anna said.

"Professor, can you really destroy the generator fragments?" Elsa asked the Fugitoid.

"That's the plan!" Fugitoid confirmed. "I just need… to figure out… how to do it…" He laughed nervously as Raph, Karai, Kristof, and Sven simply looked with lowered eyelids.

With that, the Ulixies took off to leave the Cosmic Ocean of Varuna, toward its next destination.

"That was one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen." April said.

"Agreed." Anna also said. "I'm gonna miss it."

"Well I'm not gonna miss Sharkboy and his Buggy boss, that's for sure." Kristof said.

"Yeah, let's hope we've seen the last of them this time." Sven noted.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hornettron, the personal transport of Lord Dregg, flew toward a certain asteroid deep in the Cosmic Ocean. It flew deep into the Cave of Cthugga and shinned its lights on the Cosmic Monster, stirring it from its slumber. The monster gave a warning roar, but with its mouth open, the Hornettron rapidly shot out hundreds of egg-like projectiles from its tail into Cthugga's mouth.

Just as Cthugga's mouth closed however, it was forced to open it again as hundreds of Vreen drones flew out. This allowed Dregg and Armaggon, both very much alive and very much angry, to fly out as the irritated Cthugga turned around and sunk deeper into its cave.

Dregg boarded his personal transport with an evil chuckle. "Vengeance will be mine!" He declared as he and Armaggon both shot out of the cave, as Armaggon laughed along with him.

 **Done.**

 **Yep, the heroes have acquired the second piece of the Heart of Darkness and are setting off the claim the third and final piece. However, Dregg and Armaggon are not out of the game yet.**

 **Up next, the Turtles, and even Elsa and Anna (and possibly Olaf as well) have a bizarre adventure as they come face-to-face with the classic Ninja Turtles from the 80s cartoons. It'll certainly be a unique experience for the Frozen crew, that's for sure. I'm looking forward to writing that and the rest of this story as we only have five more chapters left till completion. Thank you for all your support. See you next time. Booyakasha!**


	18. Trans-Dimensional Frozen Turtles

**Hi everyone, happy Halloween to all of you! I'm sure many of you have been looking forward to this chapter; and I've noticed some of you had concerns with this particularly how the classic 80s Turtles were portrayed; yes, I have seen the 'Red Skies' part of the 80s series, but this crossover appears to take place before that part in the series, in addition some of the 80s villains including that interpretation of Shredder and Krang are pretty mild when compared to the likes of their 2012 counterparts. I hope that all makes sense to you.**

 **So, without further delay, let's get started.**

 **Trans-Dimensional Frozen Turtles**

The Ulixies continued to fly through the depths of space, trying to get to the final piece of the Heart of Darkness as quickly as they possibly could. Within the ship, several members of the team were currently asleep. In the lounge; Sven laid on his back as Kristof, April, and Karai all slept near him, his soft and warm fur providing a good source of comfort with Casey and Olaf appearing to sleep on the couch.

In his sleep, Casey tried to adjust his feet and wound up kicking Olaf off the couch. The little snowman gave a yawn as he tiredly walked out of the lounge.

* * *

Olaf walked onto the bridge to find Honeycutt, all four of the Turtles, and even Elsa and Anna still awake and at their stations.

"Hello Olaf." Honeycutt greeted. "I'm surprised you're still awake."

Olaf gave a yawn. "Good morning Professor Honeycutt. Or is it night…?" He tried to think. "I can't tell here in space. But why is everyone else still up?"

"Sorry little snow-dude, no time to rest." Mikey told him.

"Mikey's right, there's one piece of the Black Hole generator left, and we gotta find it." Leo stated.

"Can't we just destroy the pieces we already have?" Raph questioned. "I mean, what are the Triceratons gonna do with one stupid piece?"

"Well, what if they figure out a way to replicate the technology, Raph?" Donnie told him.

"Donatello is right." Honeycutt said. "The machine must be destroyed. Every last piece of it."

"But I agree with Raph, we should at least destroy the pieces we already have." Elsa said. "So even if the Triceratons do get the last fragment, it'll still slow them down, giving us enough time to steal the fragment back just like last time, and then destroy that to."

"But _how_ are we gonna destroy it?" Anna asked. "Not even your magic could so much as scratch it."

"Professor, when we talked to the Utrom, you said you had a plan to destroy the machine. How do you intend to do it?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, well the machine itself seems to be indestructible." Honeycutt began. "Given the metal alloy its composed of was made from the core of a neutron star, which renders it nearly impervious; however, I have theorized two possible ways to destroy it."

"And what would they be?" Leo asked.

"The first, is we drop the pieces into a _natural_ black hole." Honeycutt answered. "There is no form of matter in the universe that can possibly survive that."

"What's the second way?" Anna asked.

"Through an energy explosion caused from a union of fusion and dark matter." Honeycutt replied. "Of course, creating an explosion of that magnitude from those specific elements is easier said than done; not to mention incredibly dangerous."

"Uh I got a question!" Olaf raised his stick hand. "What's fusion? And what's dark matter?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure I fully understand that either." Elsa said with Anna nodding her head in addition.

Donnie tried to find a way to describe it so that they would understand. "Well, fusion is the same kind of energy from a star or a sun; it's basically when two atoms, super tiny little objects that make up all living and non-living things, merge together. While dark matter, is another form of matter that doesn't absorb, reflect, or emit light like any other form of normal matter does."

"Okay… I think I get it now." Anna seemed to understand, as did Elsa, but Olaf seemed to have a bit of trouble processing it.

"So fusion is… like the sun… but dark matter… is basically not-light?" The little snowman tried to understand.

"Well… that's not _entirely_ far off." Honeycutt said before the entire ship suddenly started to shake and rumble, getting everyone's attention as alarms sounded on the bridge.

"Uh… what's going on Professor…?" Leo questioned.

"Are we under attack?!" Elsa voiced with worry.

Honeycutt tried to understand the readings of this anomaly. "It seems to be some sort of hyperspatial transmat trying to home in on… four targets." He looked toward the Turtles. "You four!"

"What?!" Elsa questioned as she, Anna, and Olaf ran toward their friends when suddenly a large pink vortex opened up underneath the group; specifically, the Turtles, but Elsa, Olaf, and Anna were close enough that when it opened they ended up getting sucked in as well when the portal vanished; leaving only the Fugitoid as the sole occupant on the bridge.

"Well… that's not good."

* * *

All seven of them screamed as they fell out of the vortex and landed on something hard. Elsa's eyes twitched open. "Where… where are we…?" She looked around, as did everyone else who could only look in shock at their newfound location and appearance.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say… HOLY SEWER-CAKES!" Mikey yelled as everyone screamed. The whole world around them was nothing like New York, Arendelle, or any other alien planet they visited. It appeared almost two-dimensional; even their bodies were of the same state as their own natural colors were brightened slightly.

"What's going on?!" Anna looked around. "How… how are we… so flat!" Anna tried to turn around but couldn't turn her body like normal. "I feel like I've lost weight, and not in a good way!"

Leo looked around at the city around them, it looked almost like New York, but completely different from the one they knew. "How is this possible? Where are we?"

"It looks like… like we're in a tv show!" Olaf exclaimed. "One of those cartoon-things that we've been watching!"

"Oh no dudes, I think we're in Pittsburg!" Mikey trembled.

Raph climbed on a water-tower to get a better vantage point and slid down the ladder. "The world's so flat! I can't even see my own butt!" He tried to see his backside but couldn't.

Elsa tried her best not to have a panic attack, but still looked more than a little worried. "Donnie, please tell me you have some kind of scientific explanation for this!"

There was only one answer Donnie could come up with. "We're possibly in some kind of… alternate dimension."

"Like Dimension X?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, not even Dimension X was _this_ weird bra." Mikey pointed out.

Anna noticed something on the water-tower near them. "Hey guys, I think we got company."

Everyone turned around to see four figures appear from behind the water-tower before they jumped down onto the roof and revealed themselves to be the Classic 80s versions of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in all their glory.

Pretty much everyone was completely stunned; the Turtles themselves, as well as Elsa, Anna, and Olaf.

"Whoa…" Mikey breathed.

"It's like looking into a mirror, but without us." Olaf said in awe.

"I have no idea what I'm looking at." Anna voiced.

"Are… are they…" Elsa stuttered.

"…Us?!" Leo finished with an exclamation.

"I think so." Donnie nodded, not taking his widened eyes off this scene.

"No way!" Raph exclaimed.

"How… how is this… possible?" Elsa couldn't understand any of this. However, the group noticed something the Classic Donatello had in his hands and it appeared to be dangerous.

"He's got a blaster!" Raph exclaimed as he and his brothers drew their weapons. "Get em!"

"Aw nuts! It's not a…" Classic Donatello tried to reason with them, but it was too late.

"Take them down!" Leo ordered.

"Wha… guys… Leo! Wait!" Anna tried to stop them.

Donnie swung his staff at his counterpart who avoided the attack but got kicked back by Donnie. Leo clashed blades with his own counterpart.

"We don't want to fight you!" Classic Leonardo stated.

"Well then you shouldn't have pointed a laser at us!" Leo exclaimed, but Elsa tried to pull him back.

"Leo, hold on a second! We don't know they're bad!"

Raph meanwhile had swept his counterpart off his feet and pinned him down. "Talk! Who sent ya?! The Triceratons!?"

"Get off of me you cracked-shelled imposter!" Classic Raphael exclaimed before hitting Raph's ankle with a brick and got back up again.

"Please! Please! Can't we all be friends!" Olaf stood in the middle trying to get everyone to calm down. He then quickly noticed Mikey and his counterpart getting along quite well.

"Totally radical!" Classic Michelangelo said.

"You're just like me dude!" Both Mikey's said at the same time. "Booyakasha/Cowabunga!"

"Looks like we can." Olaf smiled as he saw both Mikey's lock-elbows, spin-around, and high-three each other. "Booyakasha!"

"Okay, everybody stop!" Elsa and Anna got in between the two groups of Turtles. "Before we go jumping to conclusions, how about we start asking questions first before we pick any fights!" The Queen of Arendelle told her friends.

The Princess of Arendelle faced the other Turtles. "Okay… you… uh… Turtles kinda caught us off guard with that whole portal-teleport thing you just did. So maybe you have an explanation you'd like to give?"

The Classic Turtles looked like they have only just now noticed the presence of the two young women and the living snowman.

"Wait… who are these chicks?" Classic Raphael questioned.

"Whoa dudes… is that a living snowman!?" Classic Michelangelo exclaimed with a smile. "Totally awesome!"

Olaf gushed humbly. "Thank you."

"Donatello, I thought you were only getting the other Turtles here." Classic Leonardo told his brother.

Classic Donatello looked at his machine. "Huh, must have been within the radius of the portal."

Elsa noticed her friends still looking uneasy. "Okay, why don't we all take a deep breath and talk about this rationally. I was just as surprised as the rest of you, but I'm sure there's a good reason for all of this, so, can we just talk? Leo?"

Leo looked at her for a moment before he sighed and put his swords away, as did his brothers with their own respective weapons.

"Okay, everyone, let's start over." Olaf said. "Hi other Turtles, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Cool, I like hugs to dude!" Classic Michelangelo gave Olaf a hug who was more than happy to return.

"So, who are you guys?" Leo asked.

"Haven't you already figured it out?" Classic Donatello guessed. "We're you, another version of you."

"That's right, we're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Classic Leonardo stated with pride as he and his brothers took a dramatic pose.

"And this isn't a weapon, it's a portal projector." Classic Donatello showed his tool. "It's what I brought you here with."

"Hold on, I'm confused." Anna voiced. "How can you be the Turtles, when they are the Turtles?" She pointed back to her friends.

"Well, let me explain." Classic Donatello began. "Those Turtles are the ones from your world, but this is _our_ world."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand." Elsa shook her head. "Or why everything here is so flat?" She looked at her two-dimensional body.

This time, the Donnie she knew explained it in a way the Arendelle trio would understand. "You know how Dimension X and Arendelle are separate worlds? Well it's probably the same thing here. This world is like another version of our world. It has its own history, apparently, it's own laws of physics, and even its own Turtles."

"So… basically they're you, just from another world entirely." Anna summed up.

"Pretty much." Donnie said.

"But how do we know this is even real?" Leo stepped up skeptically. "How do we know these guys aren't with the Kraang?"

"That's why we brought you here. Krang." Classic Leonardo began. "He's causing trouble in our dimension, and yours to."

"Krang's like trying to destroy both our realties dudes!" Classic Michelangelo said. "We just don't know how! You gotta believe us!"

"That's why we called on you posers… I mean Turtles, for help." Classic Raphael said. "Did I say 'posers'? Oops." He finished in an insulting and sarcastic tone.

"Hey that wasn't nice." Olaf said to Classic Raphael.

"Yeah, that was bit more insulting than _our_ Raph." Anna pointed out. "Which says a lot."

"Who are you calling a poser?!" Raph questioned, facing his counterpart. "You guys don't even fight with your weapons! And what's with up with the initials on your belts? Lame."

"Well I think they're cool." Olaf saw the initialed-belt-buckles on the Classic Turtles. "Maybe I should get an O-belt buckle."

"I think I'm gonna like putting some more cracks in this imposter's shell." Classic Raphael pointed to Raph before facing Donnie. "And you _Gapy_ , why do you sound so weird?"

" _Me_ sound weird?!" Donnie questioned. "Heard yourself lately!?"

Elsa got in between the, yet again. "Okay can we please stop and take it easy for five seconds!? Where are we supposed to… WHOA!"

The group was suddenly taken by surprise as a red laser shot up toward the rooftop that they were all on, blasting them all back.

"It's him! He found us!" Classic Michelangelo exclaimed as the Classic Krang suddenly appeared in his exo-suit, resembling like an oversized baby, much bulkier than the Kraang exo-suits everyone else was familiar with. He shot another laser blast from his exo-suit's eyes that blasted everyone off the rooftop.

They all screamed as they fell; Leo, Elsa, Raph, Donnie, Classic Leonardo, Mikey, and Anna of them landed on a store's overhang, bouncing off it and landing on the ground while Classic Raphael, Classic Donatello, Classic Michelangelo, and Olaf held onto a street lamp before letting go and landing on the ground as well.

Krang himself landed on the street, causing all nearby citizens to scream and running away. "So, you've allied yourselves with your dimensional-counterparts." Krang observed before making a burp-like noise.

"It's Krang!" Classic Donatello exclaimed as everyone stood up.

"Whoa, what's with the gross man-baby body?" Mikey asked.

"If he's a Kraang, why is he speaking normally?" Anna asked.

"Maybe another Utrom defector like Sub-Prime?" Elsa wondered.

"This will be the last time that I have to look at you disgusting Turtles." He pointed at the mutants he was most familiar with before pulling out a Dimension X portal device. "The Kraang are letting me go home." The portal opened up next to him. "I just have to make a few amends, and Dimension X, here I come!"

The Classic Turtles all drew their weapons. "Not so fast Krang!" Classic Leonardo declared as they rushed him while the Turtles and Arendelle Trio just stood back and watched.

Classic Leonardo was the first to jump and land near him, holding out his katanas. He didn't quite appear to swing at him however, just kicked his feet up while holding his blades up, forcing Krang to back up before the alien tripped on a crack in the street. He got back up on his feet however.

Classic Raphael ran to a fire-hydrant and used his sai to cut open the outlet cap, sending a surge of water out to blast Krang back just as Classic Michelangelo threw a grappling hook out to the other side of the street, catching the streetlamp, and forcing Krang to trip on the cable.

The Turtles and Arendelle trio honestly had no idea what to think of the 'fight' they were seeing.

"I… what I just I… what?" Elsa stuttered.

"This is… different." Anna tried to find the right words.

"I think you mean lame." Raph said.

"Don't be mean Raph. I'm sure this is just what they do here." Olaf said.

Leo sighed. "We do have an important mission to get back to, so Elsa…?"

"I'm on it." She walked up before thrusting her palm forward, creating a condensed blizzard that shot at and hit Krang before freezing him completely.

All four of the Classic Turtles looked in surprise and dropped jaws at the frozen Krang before turning back towards Elsa. Their elongated jaws turned into wide smiles with stars in their eyes before they quickly zoomed up to the surprised Elsa.

"How did you do that?!" Classic Raphael questioned.

"You got superpowers! That is so cool!" Classic Michelangelo exclaimed.

"You're a cryomancer! How fascinating!" Classic Donatello stated.

"You froze him right in his tracks!" Classic Leonardo exclaimed.

Elsa had a nervous smile as the Classic Turtles looked at her like she were a comic-book superhero, but Leo got them to back up a bit.

"Okay, give her some space." He told them, causing them to back up slightly, but they still looked amazed none-the-less.

"Thanks Leo." She whispered. Though she was glad her abilities were met with praise, as opposed to a lifetime of fear and anger, however she wasn't comfortable with how close they were to her.

"Can you do that?" Classic Michelangelo zoomed over to Anna.

"Uh no, sorry."

"That explains the snowman here." Classic Donatello theorized as he looked toward Olaf. "She made you."

"Yep. Elsa made me." Olaf said with a smile.

The other three Classic Turtles came to her with more questions but didn't get too close as before.

"Can you make your own ice-cream?" Classic Michelangelo asked.

"Are there others like you out there?" Classic Leonardo also asked.

"Can you make an army of ice-monsters to fight for you?" Classic Raphael asked to.

Elsa choose to respond to each of those in order. "No. Not that I know of. And I have made other ice and snow beings before, including dinosaurs."

"Now that is totally radical!" Classic Michelangelo voiced.

"Yeah, so freaking cool!" Classic Raphael also said. "Get it? Cool? Cause you got ice powers and…"

"Yeah, we get it!" Raph stated.

"Uh… I hate to interrupt but… Look out!" Donnie exclaimed as they all turned around to see Krang escape his frozen state with the laser eyes in his exo-suit's head. Everyone readied themselves for another fight as Krang got a good look at Elsa.

"So, you must be that Ice-Queen the Kraang have been rambling about." Krang assumed.

"Heard of me, have you?" Elsa glared, reading her powers once more.

"Indeed." Krang answered. "I wonder, did you say goodbye to your precious Arendelle? Because you're never gonna see it again!" He laughed before running into the portal that was still open. Raph tried to run after him, but it closed before he could enter himself.

"Ah damn it!" Raph cursed.

"Whoa, language dude!" Classic Michelangelo told him.

"He's gone!" Leo exclaimed.

"What did he mean by that though?" Anna wondered. "Say goodbye to Arendelle?"

"It's not like we can just follow him and ask him." Donnie stated. "We're stuck here in this alternate dimension!"

"I still have my portal ray." Classic Donatello pulled out his device. "The one I brought you here with. All we have to do is home in on Krang's dimensional coordinates and…" He made the proper adjustments. "Yes!" He shot his projector, creating another portal in front of them as Classic Donatello showed them.

"Yay! He made a portal!" Olaf cheered.

"Wait what?" Raph questioned as everyone else looked confused. "How does that even work? That doesn't make sense."

"We'll figure it out later, we gotta follow him!" Anna voiced.

"Anna's right, let's go." Leo stated as they all ran into the portal.

* * *

 _Three-Dimensional New York_

A portal opened in an alleyway in New York in the three-dimensional home of the Ninja Turtles as all four of them, Anna, Elsa, and Olaf all jumped out. They observed their surroundings with wide smiles.

"Wait… is… is this…?" Elsa voiced, looking more than a little elated.

"Yes!" Mikey confirmed. "We're back in New York city!"

"New York is back!" Olaf cheered. They were all more than a little happy, considering the last time they saw this place, it was destroyed by the Triceratons with the Heart of Darkness, now here it was, as if none of that ever happened.

"This… this is just so great." Anna smiled.

"I can't believe we're back! In the past!" Leo exclaimed just as all four Classic Turtles jumped out of the portal behind them, which closed shortly after. They all looked around in confusion and wonder at not just the new dimension they were in, but their new three-dimensional appearances.

"Dudes look at us! We're like… more solid or something!" Classic Michelangelo observed.

"What's going on Donatello?" Classic Leonardo asked his brother.

"Well, we came from a two-dimensional reality, into a _third_ dimension." Classic Donatello answered. "It's like Science Fiction!"

Classic Raphael looked excited for some reason. "Hey guys, um, now that we're in a new dimension…"

Classic Michelangelo seemed to catch his train of thought. "Pizza time! Far out!"

All four Classic Turtles were about to run toward a nearby pizza store when the Turtles and Arendelle trio pulled them back into the alleyway.

"You guys can't go out in public like that." Anna told them.

"Why not?" Classic Leonardo asked.

"Because we live in secret here." Raph answered. "We have to live in the shadows, like you know, _real_ ninjas."

"Besides, we have to stop Krang from doing whatever bad thing he's about to do." Olaf said.

"Olaf's right. We have a mission that we need to get done. We don't have time for pizza." Elsa said.

"Wait!" Classic Michelangelo exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "I just realized something dudes. We still don't know your names." He said to the only two females in the large group.

"That's right, we haven't been introduced yet." Classic Donatello said.

"Okay then." Elsa was first. "My name is Elsa, this is my sister Anna. We're from the kingdom of Arendelle that exists in a different world from this."

"Hi." Anna waved. "And you already know Olaf." The aforementioned snowman waved to them.

"Whoa! A queen and a princess!?" Classic Leonardo exclaimed in shock as he and his brothers looked in surprise before bowing humbly.

"But uh… don't queens and princesses gotta wear fancy dresses?" Classic Raphael asked they got back up, referring to their space-suits.

"Eh…we don't normally dress like this." Anna explained.

"It's a long story." Elsa said. "We're on an important mission that we have to get back to; which is why we need to find and defeat this Krang as soon as possible." She then created her ice-wings once more; causing the Classic Turtles to look in awe with smiles again.

"Ice wings! Totally cool!" Classic Michelangelo exclaimed.

"You can fly to?! How incredible!" Classic Donatello voiced.

"Yeah, we get it, her powers are cool, but we need to get going. Like now!" Leo stated, getting everyone back on track.

All eight of the Turtles took to the rooftops for some parkour running; while Elsa held onto both Anna and Olaf and flew alongside them with her ice-wings.

"So how are we supposed to find this Krang guy?" Anna asked.

Classic Donatello appeared to be tracking him through his portal projector. "He's close. As long as Krang's packing portal tech, I can track him like Michelangelo sniffing out pizza."

Mikey looked a bit confused before looking toward his counterpart. "Ooooh, he's talking about _you._ Heh, I keep getting us all confused bro."

"To be fair, _your_ pizza-habit isn't all that healthy either, Mikey." Elsa pointed out.

The group continued to follow Classic Donatello before they came to a stop on one building; with Elsa still hovering and holding onto her sister and snowman-friend. "I think I found him! Up there! On the Channel 6 building!"

Leo took out his telescope. "I see him!" He saw Krang climbing the antenna and placing a Dimension X device on it. "It looks like he's planting some kind of bomb!"

"Okay everyone, here's the plan." Classic Leonardo began. "The Donatellos will disarm the bomb; everyone else, take down that creep!" He and his brothers all drew their weapons. "Turtle Power!"

"Turtle Power?" Leo questioned. "When do we ever say that?"

"I sure as hell don't remember." Raph shrugged.

"I kinda like it." Olaf said. "Olaf Power!"

"Okay we get, let's go!" Elsa got right on point as all eight Turtles used their grappling hooks to get up to the higher building while Elsa flew herself, Anna, and Olaf up.

Meanwhile; Krang made the final calculations on his Dimensionizer-weapon and sneered evilly once it was complete. He jumped down from the antenna to the rooftop and readied another Dimension X portal but was punched back by a literal fist made of ice, curtsey of Elsa before she landed alongside her sister and friends.

Krang groaned as soon as he saw them. "Aw, not now! Not when I was about to unleash my master stroke!" He turned back to the antenna to see Donnie and Classic Donatello working to try and turn off his device. "Keep away from that Dimensionizer, freaks!" He put a chip into the shoulder of his exo-suit, which caused his entire body to grow at least fifty feet.

"Holy chalupa!" Olaf shouted.

"You didn't tell us he could do that!" Anna exclaimed towards Classic Raphael.

"It's not our fault you didn't ask!" Classic Raphael argued.

"Fight each other later, fight the bad guy _now_!" Elsa exclaimed before they all ran to avoid the stomp from the super-sized exo-suit.

Donnie looked in shock and knew they couldn't deactivate the Dimensionizer while also fighting him. "Grab it and go!" He said to his counterpart as Classic Donatello began to pry it off the antenna. He was able to just in time as Krang's exo-suit shot laser beams from its eyes to completely sever the antenna.

Elsa was the first to attack as she raised her hands to create several icicles from the ground and shoot them out at Krang's body like missiles; knocking him back as Anna backed her up with her laser gun. While they kept her distracted, Classic Donatello tossed the device to Raph.

"Raphael, catch!"

Raph caught the weapon, but Krang wouldn't have it. "Give me back by Dimensionizer!" He tried to punch Raph, but he ran out of the way.

"Olaf, go long!" Raph threw the Dimensionizer towards Olaf as he ran to try and catch it.

"I got it! I got it!" He said as he ran toward the edge and was able to catch it just in time. However, Krang's exo-suit soon shot out a missile from its mouth.

"Mouth-missile! Look out Mikey!" Mikey pulled his counterpart to the ground to avoid the projectile.

"Thanks Michelangelo." Classic Michelangelo thanked his counterpart.

Olaf screamed as he ran with the Dimensionizer while Krang marched towards him. "You little insect!" The alien tried to stomp on him; but Elsa created her wings again and shot right at the exo-suit to blast its face with her magic, freezing it and knocking it off balance. This seemed to leave it open for Leo and Classic Leonardo to jump towards its frozen head with their swords, but his arms were still functional as they caught both Turtles and used them to 'sandwich' Elsa, shattering her wings and knocking her down before using both Leos as weapons to knock back the other Turtles.

Krang winced as his own body was shot by Anna with her laser gun, but this only seemed to annoy him as he kicked Anna toward the side of the building. She groaned as Olaf quickly ran toward her.

"Anna! Are you okay?!" He tried to help her up, but they both looked in terror to see Krang lifting his suit's foot to stomp on them.

But Leo and Raph were both able to run in and grab the foot, keeping it back with their strength but they could only hold it back so much. "Hang on guys!" Raph exclaimed.

"Come on Raphael, we have to help them!" Classic Leonardo said.

"Right behind you!" Both classic Turtles joined their counterparts as they pushed the foot back; even Anna got back up with Olaf as they pushed back as well.

Krang's right hand converted into a mace as he was ready to smash them; but a chain and several grapplers from both versions of Mikey and Donnie wrapped around his arm as they began to pull back.

"Let's take this giant gross Kraang-dude, down!"

The final nail came from Elsa as she got up and stomped onto the ground, spreading ice along the entire rooftop. This caused Krang to slip and loose what was left of his footing before falling on his exo-suit's back.

Both versions of Leo and Raph, as well as Elsa and Anna got onto Krang's exo-suit and glared down at the alien. Elsa even used her magic to create a baseball bat out of ice. Krang smiled innocently and nervously before all six of them began to either stomp on him or smash him.

"Stop it!" Krang's robotic head blasted another laser-eye attack to force them off as Krang's body began to shrink down to its normal size. "Annoying reptiles, good-for-nothing Ice Queen." He grumbled. "It doesn't matter! You'll never disarm it in time!" He ran off the roof with everyone trying to follow him.

Krang threw his portal device outward, causing a portal to open thirty feet away from the rooftop. He activated the jetpack on his exo-suit and flew towards the portal.

"Don't let him get away!" Elsa shouted as she shot more ice-blasts from her hand at him, while Anna shot her laser gun at him as well; but all the blasts missed.

"Real Raphael is on it!" Classic Raphael threw a grappling hook out to try and snag on Krang's foot, but it was too late. He already flew into the portal and it closed right after before the grappling hook could latch on. Classic Raphael threw his fist out in frustration.

Despite how frustrated everyone else felt, Olaf tried to find the bright side. "Well, at least I still got his dimension-bomb-thingy." Olaf put the device he held onto the ground as everyone gathered around him.

"Yes, good work Olaf." Classic Donatello patted his head.

"Aw shucks." Olaf gushed.

"Well Donnie, can you and... the other you… turn it off?" Anna asked the purple-clad Turtle.

Donnie got a good look at it. "Looks like some kind of anti-matter weapon. If it goes off, it could wipe out our entire dimension!"

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed. "But… but that Black Hole weapon we've been looking for is a lot bigger than this, and that can only destroy a single planet! How can this destroy a whole dimension?!"

"Anti-matter doesn't exactly mix well with regular matter." Donnie explained it in a way she could understand it. "We need to diffuse it back in my lab now!"

* * *

All eleven of them were able to quickly make it into the subway system and right outside the Turtles' Lair. Though the Turtles and Arendelle trio tried to be as quiet as possible for obvious reasons, the Classic Turtles seemed to be walking causally inside. Anna winced slightly, realizing all the complications this could create.

"Oh… uh… you guys should probably wait out here." Anna whispered to them.

"What?" Classic Leonardo questioned.

"Please just trust me…" Anna told them.

"Let me make it easy for ya." Raph said to them. "Stay out here, and be quiet, or I'll beat the crap out of you."

Anna rolled her eyes and smiled apologetically toward the Classic Turtles as she and Raph joined everyone else inside, leaving the Classic Turtles to look more than a little annoyed.

Once inside; Leo, Elsa, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Anna, and Olaf couldn't help but get a little emotional. They were standing in the Lair! It was all here, all still in one piece! For the Turtles, it was their home; and while Arendelle would always be Elsa's, Anna's, and Olaf's home, the Lair was like a second home for them; they felt completely welcomed here so they were every bit as emotional as their Turtle friends right now.

"Back so soon?" A familiar voice called to them as they all turned in surprise to see Master Splinter walk toward them. He looked a bit in surprise himself to see the Arendelle trio present. "Oh… Elsa, Anna, and Olaf. I did not realize you were coming for a visit."

Before they could offer a response, all seven of them lost their composure as they ran and embraced him. "Sensei! Master Splinter!" They all shouted as they all enveloped their 'father' in a large group hug. Lord knows how much they all missed him.

Master Splinter was surprised and confused at this reaction. "Is… everything alright?"

"Definitely Master Splinter…!" An emotional Leo answered as Elsa looked up toward him with a smile and misty eyes.

"It's just… it's just so great to see you again…" An emotional Elsa said, on the verge of crying.

Master Splinter offered a warm smile toward them but looked in shock at what he saw next to them. Elsa and Leo looked in his direction and gave audible gasps at Classic Leonardo as he just looked up at Master Splinter with a fascinated smile.

They all looked around to find all the Classic Turtles in the lair.

"Whoa dudes! This Lair is rocking!" Classic Mikey exclaimed as Classic Raphael sat down to read a random magazine while Classic Donatello picked up a pizza box to eat an old slice of pizza. "Check out that pinball!" Classic Mikey rode on a skateboard. "Totally radical!" He said before making a hand-stand on it.

"What did we tell you guys about waiting outside?!"

Master Splinter was not pleased. "What is going on here?!" He slammed his cane strictly on the ground, causing everyone present, including Elsa, Anna, Olaf and the Classic Turtles, to wince. Even Classic Mikey fell off the skateboard. "Someone explain! Now!"

"Wow, your Splinter is kinda strict." Classic Leonardo observed. "And tall to."

Anna laughed nervously as she tried to give an explanation. "Heh heh… you see… Master Splinter. They were kinda brought here from an alternate dimension. It's a long and complicated story and…"

"And we came from space, to!" Olaf suddenly appeared. "And we fought aliens and…"

Anna kneeled to whisper to the snowman. "Olaf… sssh! Don't need to go into all of that right now."

"And we also got to disarm this weapon Sensei, like ASAP!" Donnie quickly said to Splinter as he pulled his counterpart into his lab to diffuse the weapon.

Splinter looked even further irritated as Classic Michelangelo skateboarded near him. "Cowabunga!"

Even Mikey joined him on his own skateboard. "Booyakasha!"

"Hey, who wants to watch Chris Bradford and his 2 Ruff Crew?!" Olaf offered as he got down near the TV.

"I don't know what kind of show that is, but I'm game!" Classic Leonardo sat down next to him.

"I call dibs on pinball!" Classic Raphael announced.

"Okay, don't we have a little anti-matter weapon to deal with here?!" Raph exclaimed irritably.

"Eh, the Donatellos will take care of it. Lighten up a little man." Classic Raphael said to his counterpart.

Leo, Elsa, looked in mixtures of annoyance and exhaustion, even Anna was a bit exhausted at all of this. But they winced uncomfortably at the look Master Splinter was giving them.

"Leonardo, Elsa, I would like to speak to you in the dojo, now!"

"Hai, Sensei." Leo bowed as he followed his father, while Elsa turned to her younger sister.

"Anna, just make sure they stay out of trouble, please."

"Yeah, okay." Anna nodded. Elsa turned around and followed Leo and Splinter into the dojo. Anna meanwhile couldn't help but looked in sympathy in their direction. She'd be lying to say if she wasn't a bit emotional herself. Master Splinter was alive, but for now. They had to get back to their mission and soon. If they destroy the Heart of Darkness, then the Triceratons won't come to Earth, and Splinter won't… She couldn't even finish her thoughts as she could still see the image of Shredder stabbing Splinter in the back. So she turned around with a sigh to keep an eye on the counterparts on her friends, hoping they'd take her mind off the uncomfortable subject.

* * *

 _Dojo_

Elsa walked into the dojo as Splinter already kneeled and Leo was in front of him. "My son, you have a lot of explaining…" Master Splinter noticed the distressed and emotional look in his eldest son's eyes as he fell on his hands and knees. "Leonardo? Why do you look so sad?"

Elsa immediately ran to Leo and kneeled to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder, having a good idea what he was thinking.

"I'm not sad Sensei it's just… it's just…" Leo could already see it. Shredder stabbing his father from behind, that still haunted him and it haunted Elsa to.

"Master Splinter… we've… been through a lot and… and it's hard to put it to words." Elsa tried to explain, but knew she couldn't, given everything she's learned about time travel from Donnie and Professor Honeycutt. "But we… we're not from here. And what I mean is… we're actually from the future, a few months into the future. I know it all sounds unbelievable but…"

"No, it doesn't." Elsa turned to him in surprise while Splinter himself had a humorous look on his face. "Believe me, at this point in my life, _nothing_ surprises me anymore."

Both Elsa and Leo got a chuckle from that. "I guess that's true." Elsa admitted.

Leo got serious. "But yeah, we're from the future. We can't go into detail for obvious reasons and we can't stay here long. But something really terrible is supposed to happen a few months from now. We're trying to do everything in our power to stop it. But… I… we…"

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder as he and Elsa both looked to see Master Splinter offering a supportive smile.

"It is alright, I trust you, both of you." Master Splinter told them. "You have given me no reason to doubt either of you."

Both Leo and Elsa smiled as they both threw themselves around their father and let some of their emotion escape. Elsa was the one who audibly cried, while Leo's eyes just filled with mist. Splinter smiled as he embraced them back. He wasn't sure what happened, but he could tell that right now they needed this. However, their moment was quickly interrupted by a loud scream.

"Donatello!" Splinter exclaimed as all three of them ran out of the lair.

* * *

Everyone ran into Donnie's lab with urgent looks on their faces. "What is it Donnie?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Why were you screaming?!" Anna questioned.

"We checked out the weapon!" Donnie answered. "This is bad guys! This is really, really bad!"

"Don't beat around the bush, just tell us!" Elsa exclaimed.

"The weapon is linked to three other identical bombs!" Classic Donatello exclaimed "And they're rigged to go off in nine minutes!"

"So, where are the others?" Classic Raphael asked.

"And what happens if they go off?" Olaf asked nervously.

"Looks like one of the bombs is in your dimension!" Donnie told the classic Turtles.

"They're gonna nuke our world bros! Totally bogus!" Classic Mikey exclaimed.

"Well where are the other two?" Mikey asked.

"I can't locate one yet but…" Donnie tried to track the other one, but once he found the result, his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no… It's in Arendelle!"

"What?!" Elsa, Anna, and Olaf all exclaimed in terror at the same time.

"We haven't picked up its exact location yet, but it's definitely in that dimension." Classic Donatello informed.

"Oh my god… that's what Krang meant when he said… 'say goodbye to Arendelle'" Anna wavered. "He's gonna blow up our home! All our homes!"

"No, that is not gonna happen!" Leo declared.

"That's right." Elsa agreed with a determined voice, speaking to the Classic Turtles. "You helped us save this world, we'll help you save yours. We'll save all our realities!"

"Great!" Olaf exclaimed with a wide smile. "But… how do we do that?" He asked, still smiling.

Classic Donatello picked up his portal projector. "Well, we have tuned my portal to track down the other Dimensionizers. And the first one…" He shot open another portal. "Is here!" They all saw through the transparent portal, the Channel 6 building of the Two-Dimensional Earth.

"Whoa dude, there it is!" Mikey stated. "On top of the same skyscraper, but in _your_ dimension. Weird."

They all turned to Master Splinter who had an understanding look on his face. "Go, do what needs to be done."

The four Turtles that he raised along with Elsa and Anna looked emotionally at him before bowing their heads. Olaf however quickly ran and hugged Splinter at his feet, knowing this was goodbye. "Bye-bye Master Splinter! I'll miss you!"

Splinter sympathetically put a hand on the little snowman's head. "Be strong Olaf, for your friends and family."

Olaf let go as he looked up to the elder master with a smile. "Yeah… strong."

"Olaf, we gotta go." Anna told him with a serious look on her face. The little snowman quickly ran to the rest of the group as they turned to the portal.

"Alright team, let's do this!" Classic Leonardo exclaimed. "Turtle Power…!"

"Enough with the 'Turtle Power' already, let's just go!" Leo exclaimed before turning to Master Splinter one last time who gave an understanding nod.

"Goodbye, Sensei." Elsa said to Splinter before she and Leo joined hands and walked into the portal with everyone else, right before it closed, leaving Master Splinter alone in the Lair.

* * *

The Turtles, Classic Turtles, and Arendelle Trio exited the portal, but looked in surprise to find that not only where they still in three-dimensional form, but completely surrounded by at least two dozen Kraang droids.

"Oh no, and I was having such a great day." Classic Raphael said sarcastically as everyone, even his brothers, and even Olaf gave slight glares in his direction. "Okay, not really."

"Hands in the air, freaks!" Kraang Sub-Prime marched onto the scene. "We got ya surrounded! I hacked your stupid portal and brought you here! Why?! Because I'm awesome!" He shot his laser arms into the air excitedly.

"Oh, not this guy again!" Elsa slapped her forehead. "This is getting old!"

"Kraang Sub-Prime?!" Olaf voiced in surprise.

"No, Megan Fox." Sub-Prime said sarcastically. "Oh, I forgot, you're that dumb snowman."

A Kraang soldier walked over and took the portal projector from Classic Donatello's hands. "Hey!"

"I said 'hands in the air'!" Kraang Sub-Prime ordered as he and all the other Kraang pointed their blasters at the group, forcing them to raise their hands.

Krang marched onto the scene as well as he comically knocked a Kraang out of the way and marched toward his partner. "Sub-Prime, you blundering idiot! I told you not to bring the Turtles and the Ice-Queen here!"

"Where the heck _is_ here, anyway?!" Raph questioned, never seeing the kind of lab they were currently in.

"You're in my domain now, mutants." Krang sneered. "The Technodrome!" He laughed evilly. It was true, they were indeed in the Classic Technodrome owned by Krang as opposed to all the other Kraang Technodrome's they've all seen thus far.

"Wait… a Technodrome? As in, we're in Dimension X?" Leo asked.

"Yep." Krang sneered evilly. "Even though I told Sub-Prime not to bring you here, you are still right in our sights." He laughed again.

"Oh… you don't say…" Anna smirked as she, Elsa, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie all glanced down towards Olaf who smirked back at them. Since they were in Dimension X, Olaf could already feel his increased intelligence returning. Now it was only just a matter of finding the right opening.

"You did good, cousin." Kraang Sub-Prime told Krang while the Kraang droids kept their lasers primed on the heroes. "We banished you, because you're a screw-up. But you made up for it. Welcome home." They hugged with both their respective exo-suits and natural bodies. As they broke apart and talked amongst themselves; they failed to notice the Turtles, Elsa, and Anna dispatching with the Kraang soldiers surrounding them. Raph even took the time to pry a Kraang out of its exo-suit and place Olaf's head inside it, knowing he could operate it with his increased intelligence in Dimension X.

"Thank you, Kraang Sub-Prime." Said to his cousin. "Just wait till the rest of my plan unfolds. We're going to blow those Turtles and that annoying little Ice-Witch to smithereens."

"I seriously doubt that." Leo's voiced called to them

They all turned to look in surprise to see the Turtles, Elsa, and Anna, even Olaf in his newly acquired Kraang exo-suit glaring at the Kraang duo and their forces.

"We already deactivated one of your Dimensionizers, Kraang boys!" Elsa stated.

"And we're going to deactivate the rest!" Classic Leonardo declared. "Turtle Pow…" Both Leo and even Elsa shot fiery glares at Classic Leonardo. "… Sorry. Get em?"

With a battle cry, all eleven heroes charged at the Kraang forces and engaged in battle.

Leo and Classic Leonardo clashed their blades at Sub-Prime's buzz-saws. "Get the portal back!" Classic Leonardo exclaimed before Sub-Prime forced them back with a shove of his suit; but Elsa slid in front of Sub-Prime and created a massive hand made of snow-and ice to grapple and wrestle against Sub-Prime's own exo-suit.

"Hurry, we only have five minutes to disarm the other three bombs!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Leave this to the real Raphael!" Classic Raphael declared as he jumped over two Kraang droids. They tried to shoot at him, only for Raph to come in and kick one Kraang down and impale the other with his sai.

"You gonna shoot another fire hydrant at him or what?" Raph questioned.

The Kraang droid that held the portal projector was cornered as he pulled out a laser gun to shoot at the incoming Classic Raphael. The Classic Turtle then suddenly stopped as he pulled out a pizza, picked one up with his sai like a large fork before throwing the rest into the Kraang droid's face as he ate the slice he still had.

The Kraang looked confused for a second and was about to shoot him when Raph came in and crushed the Kraang's body with his feet and impaled its head.

"Where the heck did you get pizza?!" Raph questioned.

"Give me a break." Classic Raphael said as he continued to eat.

Mikey and Classic Michelangelo both yelled as they flailed their nunchucks towards Krang, but as they wrapped around the arms of Krang's exo-suit, he pulled them both in and grabbed their heads to smash them together. Krang gave a laugh as he was ready to crush their skulls…

"Booyakasha!" Olaf shouted as he leapt in his Kraang body and shoved his feet forward to knock Kraang back and land in front of the surprised Mikey and Classic Michelangelo. "Oh yeah, Dimension-X-Olaf has returned! I got no hugs to give to you Krang, but how do you like metal fists instead?!"

Olaf shouted as he engaged the surprised Krang, punching him right in his own natural body, stunning him and allowing Olaf to unleash several devastating punches, kicks, and elbows all across Krang's exo-suit. He tried to punch back, but Olaf caught his arm and was able to flip him over his shoulder and smash him on the floor.

"Whoa…" Classic Michelangelo looked in awe. "How does he do that?"

"Dimension X makes Olaf super smart." Mikey told his counterpart. "And a pretty decent butt-kicker to!"

"Totally radical little snow dude right here!" Classic Michelangelo cheered.

Anna fired her laser pistol to take down one Kraang as she circled up with Donnie and Classic Donatello. "We don't have time to mess around here!" Anna exclaimed. "Please someone tell me you got the portal!"

"Right here!" Raph shouted as he threw the portal towards them. Classic Donatello was able to catch it with little problem.

"Alright." He shot open another portal. "Back to our home dimension!" All eleven of them, including Olaf in his Kraang body, ran into the portal.

* * *

 _Two Dimensional Earth_

The heroes ran out onto the rooftop of the Channel 6 building in the dimension of the Classic Turtles.

Classic Michelangelo breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally! Back in the real world!"

"Up there!" Elsa pointed to the antenna. "It's the Dimensionizer!"

"Now let's just keep it from blowing up." Classic Raphael said as Donnie and Classic Donatello began to climb the antenna.

"On it." Donnie said as the duo was already at the anti-matter device. However, right as they got to work, everyone else looked in surprise to see another portal open behind them. Both Kraang Sub-Prime and Krang, now in two-dimensional form, walked onto the scene.

"Anywhere you go, we follow, freaks!" Kraang Sub-Prime declared.

"We did it!" Donnie announced, causing both Kraang to look in surprise. "Two Dimensionizers down!"

"That was quick." Anna noted.

"No matter." Krang stated. "There's still one left in the Primary Turtle Reality, and in your precious Arendelle. If those Turtles are destroyed, then so are all of you."

"And if Arendelle goes bye-bye, little Ice Queenney ain't gonna have a home to go back to." Kraang Sub-Prime sneered.

"I don't think so!" Elsa exclaimed as she furiously shot her hands out, unleashing a massive blast of her magic that not only completely encompassed both Kraang Sub-Prime and Krang, but even froze half of the rooftop with plenty of ice stretching outward past it.

"That won't hold them long." Leo stated.

"We don't have time to do one dimension at a time." Classic Donatello said to his counterpart.

"Agreed." Donnie nodded his head. "We'll split up." Classic Donatello made the proper adjustments and shot open two portals with his projector. "Anna, you're with me and we go to the Prime Dimension. Elsa, take the other me and go to Arendelle."

"Got it." Elsa and Anna nodded at the same time.

Suddenly the massive ice-structure that Elsa recently made began to crack and break as buzz-saws and laser eye-blasts began to burst out; allowing Sub-Prime and Krang to climb.

"Go! We'll hold them off!" Olaf declared as he and both versions of Leo, Raph, and Mikey all charged at the enemy while Elsa and Classic Donatello ran into one portal while Anna and Donnie ran into the other one.

* * *

 _Prime Turtle Reality_

This reality appeared to be black-and-white, and something out of an old comic book. A pink portal opened, and Anna and Donnie quickly stepped out of it. Despite the one-dimensional appearance of this particular dimension, both Donnie and Anna were still somehow in their third-dimensional forms.

"Wait… what?" Anna looked around, not expecting these sorts of surroundings. "Between Dimension X and that other Turtle world, this one looks about the weirdest of all of them!"

"Krang said this was the _Primary_ Turtle Reality." Donnie theorized. "Maybe it came before all our worlds, maybe even before Arendelle."

"Yeah… I'm not much of a space-dimension-physics expert or all that, so I'm not sure I understand." Anna felt her head. "But I know all this dimension hopping is giving me a serious headache."

"No time to rest, we gotta find that other Dimensionizer and now!" Donnie stated. "It's probably on the same Channel 6 building as in the other dimensions. This way."

"Alright, let's go." Anna followed Donnie as they ran as fast as they could, not noticing that someone else was following them.

As Anna and Donnie ran, a pair of shurikens hit a pole right in front of them as they turned in surprise on another rooftop to see the four Mirage Turtles glaring down at them.

"I'm guessing these are the Turtles from this world." Anna assumed, slightly intimidated by their appearance

"Yeah… probably." Donnie responded.

Anna tried to act friendly. "Uh hi. We're not from here and…" Suddenly Mirage Raph held his sai out, startling Anna.

"No time to explain Anna, we gotta go!" Donnie urged as they made a run for it with the Mirage Turtles following them. They ran from rooftop-to-rooftop; from comic-section to comic-section, all the while the Mirage Turtles leapt from their spot to the next, right behind them. Ordinarily, Anna and Donnie wouldn't hesitate to give an explanation, but time was of the essence, and these versions of the Turtles didn't seem willing to listen right now.

They finally made it to the Channel 6 rooftop of this reality. Donnie was quick to climb up and work his magic while Anna just stood and looked in surprise to see the four Mirage Turtles glaring at her.

"Um… guessing we can't talk this over pizza, huh?" Anna looked nervous.

"Got it! It's done!" Donnie launched his grappling hook, grabbed Anna and swung over to the next building. Using the same path, the two made it to the open portal that Classic Donatello left open for them to come back to without the portal projector. The Mirage Turtles were still able to keep up.

"Sorry for all the trouble!" Anna waved as she and Donnie jumped into the portal which closed behind then, leaving the Mirage Turtles confused.

* * *

 _Arendelle_

At the same time; a pink portal opened on a mountainside with evergreens all around as Elsa and Classic Donatello both stepped out. The portal closed behind them.

"Wait… how are Anna and Donnie going to get back if we have the portal projector?!" Elsa suddenly realized.

"Don't worry, I adjusted the settings of their portal to keep it open long enough for them to diffuse the Dimensionizer."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear." She turned and looked past a pair of Evergreens to see her kingdom and home of Arendelle laid before her. She almost chocked up some tears at how much she missed this place; seeing Master Splinter briefly as an impact alone but this… she soon however took a deep breath and remembered she still had a mission to complete. First the Dimensionizer, then the Heart of Darkness, and once that was done, she could finally come home.

"Whoa." Classic Donatello walked out as he saw Arendelle in all its glory. "Nice place. And you're the Queen here?! This is amazing!"

"Yes… it is." Elsa smiled.

"Well, let's go!" Classic Donatello was about to run out, but Elsa grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait, we can't just walk down there in broad daylight!"

"But aren't you the Queen here?" Classic Donatello asked.

"Well, yes but… see we kind of went back in time and…" Elsa tried to explain.

"Back in time? Say no more." Classic Donatello understood. "You wanna move in without being seen by anyone, especially your past self."

Elsa was a bit surprised how quickly he caught on. "Eh… yeah! You've done some time travel to?"

"My brothers and I have done our fair share. Plus, we've seen plenty of movies to." Classic Donatello said. "Now let's get going and save your kingdom!"

"Right." Elsa nodded with a determined expression as she created her ice-wings once again. Classic Donatello held onto her as Elsa shot towards the sky and right into the clouds to avoid being seen as they flew above the kingdom of Arendelle.

So far, so good. No one seemed to notice them. "Pretty sure there's no Channel 6 building here, so where's the Dimensionizer?" Elsa asked Classic Donatello as he tried to scan for it with his portal projector.

"Hang on… I've got it!" He pointed in the direction his portal projector located. They both looked in surprise to see that the Dimensionizer was right at the top of Elsa's castle, at the literal highest point of the building.

"Hold on tight, I'm taking us down." Elsa hovered as quickly and as quietly as she could toward the castle, circling around the back and avoiding any and all windows to avoid being spotted. They made it to the highest point on the roof as Elsa used her magic to create a grip around the point, allowing her and Classic Donatello to grab onto the roof right next to the Dimensionizer.

"Please tell me you can deactivate it." Elsa hoped.

"Don't worry, I'll have it done in a flash." Classic Donatello got to work.

As he did however, Elsa couldn't help but look around at her castle. It was so ironic, she was finally home, but she couldn't stay here for long, or even walk around normally. But she knew it was for the best. She even glanced towards the courtyard, where Elsa spotted not only her past self, but also Anna, Kristof, Olaf, and Sven, who had yet to be mutated. The entire courtyard had been frozen and everyone was currently ice-skating; Olaf did all sorts of tricks as he skated next to Elsa, while Sven trudged and slipped, but still had a good time nonetheless. Anna even skated into Kristof's arms and the two shared a kiss.

Elsa's heart couldn't help but feel warm as she remembered doing this herself. Once the threat of the Triceratons was over, she was taking the Turtles, Karai, April, Casey, and Splinter all here and they were going to have the biggest party they could ever throw.

"I got it!" Classic Donatello announced. "The Dimensionizer is deactivated!"

"Then let's go." Elsa said as Classic Donnie used his projector to open another portal right below them. After taking one last look, Elsa let go as she and Classic Donnie both fell into the portal. It closed behind them and nobody would ever know that they were here.

* * *

 _Two Dimensional Earth_

Both portals opened on the Channel 6 rooftop as Elsa, Classic Donatello, Anna, and Donnie all ran out to see the rest of their friends still duking it out with Kraang Sub-Prime and Krang.

"Did you guys do it?" Elsa asked Anna and Donnie.

"It's done. What about you?" Anna asked.

"We're good to go." Elsa confirmed.

"Everything's all set guys!" Donnie shouted to his friends as they joined the fray.

"Aw yeah! We outtie!" Mikey exclaimed as Classic Mikey covered Krang's exo-suit's eyes as Leo kicked the face back. Anna and Olaf, still in his hijacked exo-suit, even rammned Krang in the exo-suit's sides. Classic Leo punched Sub-Prime in his natural face as even Elsa made a cartoonish fist with her ice-magic to punch Sub-Prime's whole body back.

Classic Donatello opened yet another portal with his projector, which everyone was quick to run into.

However, Kraang Sub-Prime pulled out a hand-held device. "You can't escape so easily, freaks!" He pressed the button with an evil sneer.

* * *

 _Technodrome – Dimension X_

All eleven heroes emerged from the portal in their three-dimensional forms, only to look in frustration as they were still in Krang's Technodrome as before.

"Oh no, we're back here!?" Mikey complained.

"Kraang Sub-Prime said he hacked the portal projector before." Olaf theorized. "So, he was likely able to do the same again to bring us all back here again."

"That doesn't make it any less annoying!" Classic Raphael grunted as they all turned around to see Krang and Kraang Sub-Prime emerge from the portal as well.

"Welcome back, heinous insects!" Krang sneered.

"You're not going anywhere as long as I have this baby." Kraang Sub-Prime showed his device. "I can hack your portal all day long…" Elsa used her finger to shoot a small blast of her magic at the device, causing it to freeze instantly, much to Sub-Prime's shock before the frozen device shattered to pieces. "Aw Kraang."

"It's over!" Classic Leonardo declared. "We stopped your little scheme! We've deactivated all your Dimensionizers! You're finished!"

"That's right!" Anna exclaimed. "Try all you want, but we won't let you blow up our worlds anymore!"

Anna's words actually took Kraang Sub-Prime by surprise. "'Blow up… worlds?!'"

"Uh… yes. Those Dimensionizers were anti-matter bomb that was going to destroy all our home realties." Elsa said. "I thought you knew that since that was your plan."

"What?! I would never…!" Sub-Prime's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced towards Krang who looked with a nervous smile, but it faded as Kraang Sub-Prime marched towards him, forcing Krang to back up. "You've been trying to wipe out dimensions we've been trying to mutate for thousands of years?! ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"Well… you did say to wipe out the Turtles and their friends at any cost." Krang said.

"This is why I banished you to Two-Dimensional Earth in the first place." Kraang Sup-Prime uttered before he exploded in anger. "Because you're an idiot!" He smacked his face. "A moron!" He smacked him again. "A dingle-berry! So, you know what?! I'm kicking ya back!"

Kraang Sub-Prime literally kicked Krang into an active portal in the wall that sent him hurtling back into the Two-Dimensional reality of the classic Turltes. "Oh no! NOT AGAIN!" He vanished just as the portal closed.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH TURTLES FOR A MILLENIUM!" Kraang Sub-Prime yelled, while also blowing a head gasket before smashing his arm on the ground near them, forcing them to scatter.

"Okay, I think it's safe to say that he's completely lost it." Anna observed.

"Let's take this wad of chewing gum down!" Leo declared as everyone drew their weapons.

"With absolute pleasure!" Elsa stated, reading her magic as everyone charged in at Kraang Sub-Prime. Elsa created two long ice-ramps around him as Sub-Prime shot his lasers in all directions; all eight of the Turtles, along with Anna and Olaf, slid around the ice-ramps to hit and shoot Sub-Prime all over, but it only seemed to irritate him even further.

Sub-Prime converted his hands into buzz-saws again as he cut through the ice-ramps; forcing man of the heroes to jump. Raph however, wasn't so lucky as he was right before the alien. But Classic Raphael quickly jumped up and used his sai to cut off the Irma head before impaling it on the ground.

"Nice move Raphael." Raph said with a smirk as he and his counterpart moved out of the way for Elsa to run in with two large ice-gauntlets on her arms, and even larger ice-boots on her feet which elevated her height to be equal to Sub-Prime.

Elsa delivered a powerful punch to knock Sub-Prime back, but he steadied himself and extended his buzz-saw arms at her, which she caught with her gauntlets; but Elsa was able to swing her left ice-boot to kick and send Sub-Prime's whole body back flying and crashing into the wall.

"I've had enough of this dweeb!" Classic Leonardo declared as he and Leo were next.

"Turtle Power!" Leo exclaimed as they ran up to Sub-Prime as he got up with his damaged body, only for it to be frozen in place from the bottom by another blast from Elsa. Classic Leonardo slashed at his arms with his katanas while Leo completely sliced off Kraang Sub-Prime's frozen legs with his own swords

Kraang Sub-Prime tried to stand what was left of his body with his extended arms; but he ended up getting grabbed and tackled by Olaf who grabbed Sub-Prime's natural body. "What are you doing?!"

"Anna, catch!" Olaf pried Sub-Prime out of his damaged body and threw him to Anna who caught him and smirked evilly at him before glancing at the two Michelangelos. "Hey Mikeys? How about a little Hackykraaang?"

Both Mikey and Classic Michelangelo laughed as they and Anna kicked Kraang Sub-Prime repeatedly into the air. "Put me down you maniacs!" Anna gave one last kick to send Sub-Prime to Donnie who batted him up with his staff.

"Booyakasha!" Donnie shouted with joy as he saw Sub-Prime go flying into the air. This let Classic Donatello aim his portal projector up and open another portal that led straight to the Prime Turtle Reality.

"NO! I HATE BLACK AND WHITE!" He yelled as he fell into the portal which closed behind him, defeating him for good.

"Finally!" Elsa exclaimed. "Good riddance to bad garbage."

Classic Raphael chuckled. "Now that wasn't such a chore, now was it?" Most of the group looked at him briefly before Leo and Elsa walked to Classic Leonardo.

"Listen uh.. Leonardo." Elsa began. "Thank you. You helped to save my home and my friend's home. And… you gave us a chance to see someone important to us again."

"Yeah, what she said." Leo added. "Thank you, for everything."

"No, thank _you_." Classic Leonardo said. "Without your help, _all_ our realties would be doomed."

"Let's just say it was a team effort." Elsa smiled as she shook hands with Classic Leonardo who then shook hands with Leo himself.

Classic Donatello made the last adjustments on his portal projector and was able to open one final portal that would take the Turtles and Arendelle trio back to the Ulixies to resume their mission against the Triceratons. The seven of them turned to face the four Classic Turtles one last time.

"It was nice to meet you all." Olaf said. "You might be different from the Turtles we know, but you're all great in your own way."

"Same thing to you little snow-dude!" Classic Mikey gave a friendly point to him.

"Hey, how about the next time we meet, and the fate of our dimensions _isn't_ at stake, we all go out for pizza and ice cream?" Anna offered.

"Now that sounds like a good time." Classic Raphael said with a smile.

The Turtles and Arendelle trio gave one final bow to the Classic Turtles who gave their own bow in return. "See you in another dimension." Elsa gave a final wave as she and her family walked through the portal.

* * *

 _Two-Dimensional Earth_

The Classic Turtles had returned to their home dimension and sat on a rooftop to eat some pizza. "Feels great to be back home." Classic Donatello said.

"Those other Turtles weren't so bad." Classic Raphael added. "I'm gonna miss them."

"Yeah, that Ice-Queen and her family were cool to." Classic Michelangelo said. "I wonder if she's got a boyfriend."

Classic Leonardo chuckled. "Something tells me Elsa's off the market." He could notice the looks she shared with the other Leo, he had a feeling that those two had something going on and he silently wished them luck. However, their attention was quickly caught by a commotion on the streets below.

Suddenly a portal opened out of nowhere and a massive Kraathatrogon worm emerged into the two-dimensional reality. It gave a roar as it sent all the citizens into a panic and began to rampage throughout the city.

"Hey, do you guys see that!?" Classic Leonardo pointed.

"Whoa dudes! A giant freaky worm!" Classic Mikey exclaimed.

"I bet that pesky Shredder and Krang are behind this." Classic Donatello deduced.

With nothing else needed to be said, the Classic Turtles all drew their weapons as they leapt from the rooftop and landed on top of the alien worm. "COWABUNGA!" Classic Mikey shouted as they struggled to hang onto the thrashing monster.

The creature however came to a stop as a blade pierced out of its back, causing it to fall dead, and catching the Classic Turtles by surprise. They looked in even further shock as the blade cut its way through the flesh.

"What the…?!" Classic Raph questioned.

Tiger Claw then climbed out of the worm and glared at the Classic Turtles. "Um… I think things just got really bad bros." Classic Mikey said.

Regardless, all four Classic Turtles leapt and engaged the vengeful mutant assassin. Yep, all in a day's work for the Classic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 **Done!**

 **Wow that was really fun to write! I loved every second of seeing the Frozen crew interact with the Classic Turtles. We even got a brief return of Dimension-X-Olaf! And we have even seen Leo and Elsa get an emotional moment with Master Splinter, which will give them enough resolve to keep pushing and complete their mission in space. I'm sure all of you would have liked to see Kristof present, but I already had so many characters here and I don't know if I could handle another one. But don't worry, we will see everyone meet the Classic Turtles again as they all hang out and get some pizza.**

 **But yes, this will be the LAST we see of Kraang Sub-Prime as he is confirmed to be deceased after this season. So yeah, with this, the Kraang are officially done (finally). Now all that's left for the heroes is to get the last piece of the Black Hole generator and stop the Triceratons. But will it be that easy? Unexpected twists and obstacles appear as they get closer towards the fight of their lives.**

 **Happy Halloween! I look forward to next chapter and thank you all for your patience and support.**


	19. Revenge of The Triceratons

**Hi everyone, I apologize for the delay. But there is one thing I want to clarify right now. Frozen II comes out tomorrow and I am BEYOND excited to see it. Unfortunately, I won't be able to see it until after Thanksgiving due to my own work schedule. So, I am BEGGING you, PLEASE do NOT spoil the movie for me! I will likely have seen it after I post the next chapter in this story, so until then, say NOTHING about the movie. I would greatly appreciate that, thank you very much!**

 **Now, without further delay, let us begin.**

 **Revenge of The Triceratons**

The Ulixies continued to fly on autopilot to hopefully the final destination of this long voyage for our heroes. Most of them were off on the ship minding their own business; save for Karai who was stuck with monitor duty on the bridge. Fortunately; April, Elsa, and Anna choose to keep her company as well, but that didn't make it any less boring.

Karai gave a loud sigh. "I'm glad we're not fighting anyone right now, but who knew this space trip could be so boring?"

"I just hope it stays that way until we get the last Black Hole piece, then we can finally go home." Elsa stated.

"And I'm hoping you didn't just jinx us, Elsa." Anna pointed out, to which Elsa simply rolled her eyes, while also hoping the same thing.

"The Triceratons could still be a real threat, even without the Black Hole weapon." April said. "So even if we do destroy it, I just can't help but feel we're still gonna have to fight them."

"Good thing we got friends to help us out for that." Anna began to list their allies they've made while in space. "The Salamandrians, the Utrom, even those good Triceratons. Heck, Elsa you can even make your army now! You've never done anything like that before! I still can't believe you're still same person who was a scared shut-in all her life."

"Gee, way to be subtle Anna." Karai remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry." Anna winced.

"What can I say?" Elsa tried to sound humble. "I guess being around all of you has given me more confidence in myself."

"Pretty sure most of that came from a certain Turtle." Karai grinned mischievously at Elsa whose eyes widened.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." Elsa sunk into her seat as April, Anna, and Karai all sat down with teasing and pressing looks on their face.

"Blue head-band, lots of swords, bears a whole lot of responsibility…" Anna listed. "It's no secret why you hang out with him so much."

"It's not like that." Elsa tried to deny it, despite her cheeks already turning pink.

"Elsa; we've been living together on this same ship for months." Anna pointed out. "Pretty much everyone here knows you and Leo like each other."

"Well… I admire him sure." Elsa began as she moved her arms a bit. "I mean, all the Turtles, and you guys to, you've all helped me to come out of my shell… no pun intended… but he actually understands me. We're both leaders and we're always looking out for everyone, and despite everything that's happening now, he still tries to bear it all on his own and stand strong for everyone. I have nothing but admiration for that, don't get me wrong, but I can also help bear that burden with him. I know he's done so much for me and I want to do everything I can to help him to. I just…"

Though April and Karai smirked in Elsa's direction; Anna looked in genuine surprise. "You know Elsa… I… I don't think that this is just a crush or anything. I… I think you might actually be in love with him!"

Elsa's eyes were almost circular as her whole face turned pink. "You… you really think so?"

"Oh yeah, that's total love right there." April pointed out.

"Wow, you're easier to read than a Dr. Seuss book." Karai joked.

"But… but even if that we're the case I… would… would we really…" Elsa began to look down, not of shyness but concern. "I mean, aside from the fact that we live in two literal sperate worlds, I'm still a Queen! I have more than my fair share of responsibilities to Arendelle, I just… I don't know if I'd have the time to purse a serious relationship."

"Okay that's a fair point." Karai said.

"But I'm sure you guys can find a way to make it work." April said. "I mean, the Utrom can pass through dimensions easy enough. Maybe they can make some kind of portal-device so you guys can cross between New York and Arendelle whenever you want."

"Plus, everyone in Arendelle _loves_ the Turtles! I don't think they'd mind, in fact, I'm pretty sure they'd all be on-board with it." Anna pointed out.

Elsa thought about for a minute. It wasn't like passing between their worlds was impossible, and if they could find a way to do it conveniently, it would certainly make things easier. Plus, she already established a council to help govern Arendelle and look after it, should she not be present. Maybe they could find a way to make it work, but not right now.

"Look, I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but right now, I just want to get this mission done." Elsa said, straightening herself out. "We destroy the Black Hole weapon, stop the Triceratons, and make sure our home is safe. _After_ that, we can worry about relationships."

"Fair enough." Anna said.

"Yeah, I so can't wait for this whole thing to be over with." Karai agreed.

"That makes two of us." April said. "I love the Professor, and space is great and all, but nothing beats a nice warm bed at home."

"Agreed." All three young women said simultaneously.

* * *

 _The Rec Room_

Casey laid flat on the couch purely out of boredom. "So, like, how long does it take to get to the other side of the cosmos?" He asked as Kristoff, Leo, Raph, and Sven walked down into the lounge while Mikey and Olaf were at the food replicator.

"You mean to the Z-Z-3-Plural-X-Beta System?" Olaf asked as Mikey was already using his mind on the machine to create some food.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza." He said as seven pizzas were produced out the machine.

"Whoa, I'm surprised you actually remember that Olaf." Kristoff pointed out as Raph pulled Casey off the couch.

"Hey, I can remember stuff." Olaf said as he used the machine himself. "Hot chocolate, hot chocolate, hot chocolate." The machine replicated seven coffee cups of hot chocolate, complete with whip cream.

"Yeah man, don't be dissing on a snowman's memory dog." Mikey said as he held all the pizzas on a large plate.

"At least it'll be the last piece of the Black Hole generator." Leo said as everyone else sat down on either the couch or the ground while Mikey and Olaf handed everyone a pizza and a cup of hot chocolate.

"I still think we should destroy the pieces we already have." Raph pointed out. "At least even if those horn-head actually do get the last piece, we still got time to steal it back."

"For once, Raph makes a good point." Sven agreed, causing Raph to glare slightly in his direction. "Best to be safe with a weapon like that."

"Not to mention we got no idea what this piece's hiding spot is gonna be like." Kristof added. "If the last two spots we're any indication, it certainly won't be easy."

"We can worry about that later." Mikey said as he sat down. "It's gonna take a while to get there. Plenty of time for 'Chris Bradford and his 2 Ruff Crew'." Mikey said as he munched on his pizza.

"Oooh, I wonder what bad guys he's gonna fight this time!" Olaf said excitedly as they all watched the show.

* * *

 _Chris Bradford groaned painfully as he laid back against a tree while holding a box in his hands. "Ugh! The pain! Body… broken…!" A monkey hung down from the tree by its tail, it reached for the box, but Bradford shoved its hand back._

" _No Cho-Cho! If you want any more of Chris Bradford's Honey Nut Extra Energy Trail Mix Treat, you're gonna have to take out those ninjas." He winked as a trio of ninjas appeared behind the monkey. Cho-Cho turned around to face the ninjas, who immediately laughed at the idea of fighting a monkey._

" _Remember you're training!" Bradford told Cho-Cho. "Remember… the Honey Nuts!"_

 _Cho-Cho's eyes narrowed at the ninjas as the monkey immediately leapt and delivered a savage beatdown to brutal for the audience to see. The three ninjas fell in defeat as Cho-Cho took a final martial art stance. He hopped back to Chris Bradford, who appeared to have already eaten the snack._

" _Sorry Cho-Cho, had a little snack-attack." Bradford said before turning to the audience. "Chris Bradford's Honey Nut Extra Energy Trail Mix Treat! It's just that good."_

* * *

Nearly all the guys mockingly threw several of their pizza slices at the screen as they all laughed at Chris Bradford, even Olaf laughed with them.

"Oh man! What a looser!" Kristoff said in-between chuckles.

"He is the lamest ever!" Leo laughed as well.

Olaf laughed as well. "Why are we laughing?" He asked with an innocent smile on his face as everyone else looked at the naïve snowman curiously.

* * *

 _Engine Room_

While everyone else on the ship was either relaxing, gossiping, or just watching some TV, Donnie was helping the Fugitoid work with the engines. Honeycutt typed away at a console in the wall as Donnie looked at the readings on his staff's scanner.

"Hmmm, I estimate we'll get twenty-seven percent more power out of the ship's thrusters." Donnie surmised with a smile.

"Twenty-seven-point- _two_ percent to be precise. Bleep!" Honeycutt corrected optimistically. "Without your help Donatello, boop, we would not have gained that extra point-two percent."

Despite Honeycutt's praise, Donnie didn't feel as accomplished or satisfied. "Well, thanks Professor. But, I gotta admit, since we started working together… I feel barley qualified to be your lab assistant."

"Nonsense." Honeycutt put a hand on the young Turtle's shoulder. "My lab assistants were robots. And you are as qualified as any robot." He said as he walked to another part of the engine.

Though the Professor likely meant it as a complement, it didn't seem to make Donnie feel any better. "Um… yeah. I'm pretty comfortable with the ship now. But I still know next-to-nothing about science in the universe compared to you."

"It's not your fault." Honeycutt said. "You have a sharp mind, you're quite… boop… gifted. But you grew up on Earth, so naturally you're three thousand years behind the standard trans-dimensional concepts of physics."

Donnie's pupils shrank as any remaining confidence he had was shattered. " _Three thousand years?!_ I um… I buh… I'm a galactic idiot!"

"Not at all!" Honeycutt tried to encourage him. "You're really quite…" However, before he could continue, the ship's alarm suddenly sounded.

* * *

Everyone made it to the bridge as Elsa, April, Anna, and even Karai looked surprised and even a bit scared.

"What's going on bras?" Mikey asked.

"It's the Triceratons!" Elsa exclaimed. "They've found us!"

"What?!" Kristof, Sven, Casey, and Raph all exclaimed at once as everyone looked in fear out the window to see seven Triceraton warships appearing out of hyper-space to completely surround the Ulixies.

"Oh no! Not the Triceratons!" Olaf shouted in horror.

"Everyone to their stations! Now!" Leo ordered as the whole team, including the Fugitoid, went to their respective stations to prepare for both battle and escape just as the ship was hailed and a familiar face appeared on the main screen.

" _Attention, Starship Ulixies, this is Captain Mozar of the Triceraton Empire!"_

"'Captain'?" Raph questioned. "Didn't this jerk used to be an admiral?"

Casey snickered. "I bet the jerk got demoted because of us."

Kristoff laughed to. "Yeah, bet his boss wasn't too happy about us breaking onto his ship and stealing the Black Hole piece."

Sven tried to give an impression of the Triceraton Emperor. "Mozar, how could you let those inferior beings onto our ship! I will demote you!"

The three shared a laugh. _"Idiots!"_ Mozar exclaimed, silencing them. _"I can hear everything you say! You are surrounded! Hand over the pieces of the Black Hole device to me, or we will BLOW YOU OUT OF THE COSMOS!"_

"They're gonna blow us up?!" Olaf screamed.

"Who are you kidding?! You'll kill us even _if_ we give you the pieces!" Karai protested.

" _You have my word as a Triceraton that I will allow you a three-nexton head-start."_ Mozar assured. _"And then we will chase you down and blow you away!"_

"Real generous, Horn-head." Raph uttered sarcastically.

"Here's your answer Mozar, we are _not_ giving you the pieces, no matter what you do!" Leo stated.

"That's right! You want them? Then come and get them yourself!" Anna added with determination clear in her voice.

" _Very well then, prepare to be boarded."_ Mozar cut off the transmission.

* * *

 _Mozar's Ship_

"Teleport an attack-squad aboard that ship." The Triceraton captain ordered an officer near him.

"Sir, we can't! It's impossible to teleport through their ship's fiber-platting!"

"I just said 'prepare to be boarded'! Are you trying to make Mozar look like a fool?!" Mozar was ready to slap his officer silly when another one spoke up.

"Sir, we should destroy them without hesitation!"

"But what of the Heart of Darkness?" Mozar asked.

"The Black Hole generator is invulnerable. Destroying their ship will have no effect on it."

Mozar's eyes widened slightly. "I know that! Destroy the Fugitoid's ship without hesitation! ATTACK!"

* * *

Multiple Raptor-fighters launched from the Triceraton ships and made their way towards the Ulixies.

"We don't have the fire-power to take those guys!" Leo exclaimed. "Move! Go! Go! Go!"

The Ulixies put the petal to the metal as it shot away from the massive Triceraton vessels while the faster Raptors gave chase.

"There's no way we can outrun their entire fleet!" Kristoff stated.

"Well we can't exactly fight back either with just one ship!" Raph replied.

"Maybe with our upgraded thrusters…" Donnie hopped as he tried to put in the extra power.

"Aw yeah!" Mikey cheered. "That's what I'm talking about! Floor it Fuge!"

Honeycutt put in the proper calculations as the ship's thrusters kicked in, giving the Ulixies an extra boost to get them away from the enemy fleet. However, the Raptors opened fire.

"We might be able to get away from the big ships, but those fighters are still on our tail!" Elsa exclaimed as she saw the radar on her console.

"No matter what, we must keep heading toward the Plural-X Beta System." Honeycutt stated. "We can't afford to let the Triceratons beat us there!"

"Maybe Mozar will give us that head-start he told us if we asked nicely." Olaf suggested.

"By all means, ask him then!" Karai stated.

"Really?" Olaf asked hopefully.

"Sarcasm!" Karai shouted.

"Oh…" Olaf hung his head down.

"Hey, how about we save the fights until _after_ we're out of danger!" Anna reprimanded.

As the Raptors continued their pursuit, Mozar contacted them. _"If they are able to clear the system, they'll be able to warp away! Aim for their tachyon-converter and disable it! They must not escape us!"_

After receiving their orders, the Raptors opened fire as the heroes did their best to steer the Ulixies away from any fatal blasts that could cripple or destroy their ship.

"Keep focus! We can do this!" Elsa hopped, trying to steel herself.

"Almost ready for tachyon-jump!" Fugitoid reported as he made the final calculations. "They won't be able to track us again, because we're awesome!"

"Less praise, more escaping!" Sven urged.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Donnie told the whole group as they were ready to warp away. However, one lucky shot from an enemy Raptor was able to hit the Ulixie's left thruster.

"What's happening?! Why aren't we warping?!" Kristoff exclaimed in fear as the Fugitoid looked in distress at the readings.

"No! No! Warp engine two is out!"

* * *

 _Mozar's ship_

"Now they cannot escape us." Mozar sneered. "I believe the Triceraton Empire should show them our very best in advanced weaponry. Meteor-Missiles are always good for total destruction. Launch them!"

* * *

Three large missiles were launched from Mozar's ship and we're heading straight for the Ulixies.

"Incoming!" Fugitoid exclaimed. The ship was able to dodge the first one.

"That was too close." Kristoff said.

"We got another one!" Sven warned.

Just like with the first missile, the crew of the Ulixies was just barely able to dodge the second projectile.

"Last one behind us!" Elsa reported, but they were able to dodge the third and final missile as well; causing the group to sigh in relief.

"Good work team." Leo congratulated everyone.

"That seemed a bit overkill, even for those horn-heads." Karai commented.

"Yeah, those were planet-busters!" Raph agreed. "We would have been vaporized!"

"Well, it's a good thing they're gonna hit that moon instead of us, huh?" Olaf said with a smile; causing everyone to look in horror out the window to see the three Meteor-Missiles heading for a moon right in front of their ship.

"Moon!? What moon…?!" Fugitoid screamed as he saw the moon the missiles were just about to hit. "Oh… dear…."

 ***BOOM!***

The entire moon exploded in horrifying and spectacular fashion. As if a thousand nuclear warheads were all detonated at once.

"Incoming! Huge moon pieces incoming!" Anna screamed as the countless debris from the recently destroyed moon were shoot at the ship which rocked from the shockwave.

"Thrusters, Fugitoid! Give it everything! Move this boat!" Leo ordered as the Ulixies was turned around and made its way from the incoming debris. However, the entire ship was completely encompassed by the debris as the crew did its best to avoid any fatal hits.

"There's mini-moon all over the place!" Mikey exclaimed.

"You're all doing a superb job! Leonardo's superb piloting!" Fugitoid congratulated as the Ulixies appeared to have made it through the worst of it.

"Okay, I think we're out of the bad part." Leo hopped.

"Um… Leo, there's over two dozen Triceraton fighters dead-smack in front of us that might disagree with you." Karai pointed out as the Ulixies had just wound up right back in front of the Triceraton fleet as the Raptors immediately opened fire.

"They're closing in!" April reported. "There's way too many of them!"

Leo suddenly got an idea. "Get us back into the moon debris! We'll loose them in there!" He ordered the crew as the Ulixies turned around to shoot back into the newly formed asteroid field with the Raptors following close behind. "Raph, Casey, Kristoff, Sven; man the cannons!"

"I'll see if I can help even the odds!" Elsa stated as she got off her seat and stood up. She placed her hands on the floor and began to channel her magic to flow through the floor and outside the haul of the ship.

Right as four laser cannons, two on the top, and two on the bottom, popped out of the ship; several streams of Elsa's ice-magic gathered at the top of the ship and came together as at least a dozen of Elsa's Ice-Dragons came to life on the ship's haul. They each gave a roar as they took flight and engaged the Raptors in a dog-fight while the Triceraton fighters had trouble navigating through the asteroids.

"Go ice dragons! Save us!" Olaf cheered for his newly created 'brothers' as they fought back the Triceraton fighters.

"Come on guys, let's not let them have all the fun." Kristoff smirked with his four fellow gunmen as they took control of the laser guns.

"Hello horn-head." Raph smirked. "And goodbye!" He shot out two Triceraton fighters with little problem.

"Eat laser you stupid dinos!" Sven exclaimed as he and Kristoff shot down three more Raptors.

"Casey, you got one on your six!" Kristoff told his comrade. They both shot their lasers to destroy the Raptor in a literal crossfire.

"Laser-crosschecking!" Casey exclaimed. "Two nexton penalty! Can I get a 'What-what'!?" He cheered as he and Kristoff high-fived.

* * *

 _Mozar's ship_

The Triceraton captain watched as he saw the Ulixies as well as the Ice-Dragons not only hold their own against the many Raptors, but even wiped out more than half their squadron in record time. And it infuriated him.

"Must I stand by as they pick off our fleet one-by-one?!" He exclaimed. "The correct answer is 'No'!" He shouted to his officers. "Ready to launch our Rock Rocket, fools! I want it armed with a biological payload: the Skeevix Virus!"

"The… the Skeevix Virus?!" One officer questioned in shock, borderline horror. "But sir… it's… it's illegal in over two thousand systems!"

"Silence!" Mozar back-slapped said officer to the ground in irritation. "It will be leaving now and perhaps _you_ with it! Launch!"

* * *

Despite all of the Ice Dragons being destroyed, there were only four Raptors left on the enemy side, nothing the crew of the Ulixies couldn't handle. However, the remaining Triceraton fighters pulled out as Mozar's ship launched another projectile straight at the Ulixies. Not another Rock-Rocket, but something arguably worse.

Donnie gasped as he saw the radar. "What have they launched at us _this_ time?!"

The missile made its way past the Ulixies before stopping. However, before anyone could make a move, a circular-shaped rock was ejected from the missile and scored a direct hit on the Ulixies, penetrating its haul, the bridge to be specific.

The entire ship was rocked as everyone yelled and screamed, the rock having broken through the ceiling and stuck itself in the hole it made. The air was being sucked out through the cracks; though it wasn't big enough to suck a person out into space, it caused some debris to go flying through the room, one piece happened to slice through the Fugitoid's neck, decapitating the cyborg-professor.

"No! Fugitoid!" Karai exclaimed as Anna, Elsa, and April all screamed while Olaf fainted just as the Fugitoid's severed head landed on Donnie's lap, much to his horror.

"PROFESSOR!"

"Gotta… seal the hole!" Leo exclaimed as he pressed a key command on his console. A gun-like device appeared out of the ceiling and shot out a foam-like substance around the rock that penetrated the haul, which quickly solidified. Within seconds, the hole had been patched as the vacuum stopped.

"If that patch takes another hit, we're in trouble!" Raph exclaimed.

"And without the Professor, we aren't going to be able to do anything at all." Donnie voiced in despair.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Anna exclaimed as she helped up Olaf who just recovered from his faint.

"Elsa, can't you make him a new ice-body or something?" Casey asked.

"I have no idea how robotics work!" Elsa stated. "My magic could damage his brain inside!"

"We can't worry right now!" Karai got everyone back to the situation. "We still got Triceratons on our tail, we have to keep moving!"

"On it!" Leo began to order the crew. "Mikey divert power to thrusters! Raph, Karai, Casey, and Kristoff on weapons! Donnie, see what you can do about Fugitoid!"

As they got to work, Sven's ears began to pick up an odd sound coming from the rock that was stuck within the wall. Though no one else could hear it, Sven's animal senses could pick it up. He stood up and slowly approached the rock. It sounded like there was something moving inside. He tapped his fist against the surface where it began to echo inside.

"It's hollow?" He voiced aloud. Right as Sven said that however, a large crack formed on the bottom of the rock, where it burst open as a green puss-like substance poured out of it.

"What the heck…?!" Sven exclaimed as he backed away from the substance. Suddenly the substance stood up, as though it was somehow alive and scurried all over the bridge; much to the shock of the crew.

It scurried around Elsa, causing her to give a slight scream, before scurrying underneath Raph, much to his disgust.

"What the hell was that?!" Raph questioned as they all saw the sentient substance leave the bridge.

"My ninja-vibes are telling me we better follow that thing dudes." Mikey told the group.

"You're right Mikey, that thing could be bad news." Elsa began. "You, Olaf, Sven, April, and Casey are all with me! Everyone else, try to fix the Professor and get us away from the Triceratons!"

"Hurry back!" Kristoff said to the group as they left the bridge.

* * *

 _Mozar's Ship_

"Infection was successful, Captain Mozar." One Triceraton officer reported. "The Rock-Rocket penetrated their vessel."

"Excellent." Mozar sneered. "The Skeevix Virus will destroy their ship in mere nextons! From the inside-out!"

* * *

 _Ulixies – Cargo Hold_

Elsa led April, Olaf, Casey, Mikey, and Sven into the cargo hold as they had their weapons or physical abilities at the ready.

"Anybody see any little space critters?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing here." Casey looked around one corner, keeping a firm grip on his hockey stick.

"At least the Black Hole pieces are still here." Elsa noted as she saw the two fragments that were stored in the room.

"Hello!" Olaf called. "Any green alien creatures here!?"

"April? You sense anything?" Sven asked the red-haired girl as she focused her psychic powers via the Aeon crystal she wore. However, she didn't get to say anything as the ship was suddenly rocked.

"We better hurry, let's check the rec-room next! Come on!" April stated as the group left the cargo-hold, not noticing the pod-like objects stuck to the wall that seemed to be on the verge of hatching.

* * *

Leo grimaced as he steered the Ulixies away from the pursuing Raptors as they came close to a gigantic purple nebula.

"Yes!" Donnie exclaimed. "That nebula, it's made out of gas! We can hide the ship in the clouds!"

"Let's hope this works Donnie." Kristoff said as Leo steered the Ulixies into the nebula with the raptors in hot pursuit.

As the Raptors tried to shoot at the heroes' ship, it passed through a rather large cloud with the Raptors close behind. However, once the enemy fighters made it through the other side, their target had completely vanished.

Anna saw on the radar how the Triceratons had flown away from them. "I think it worked! They flew right past us!"

"Don't celebrate just yet." Karai said.

Karai's advice was right on point as the Triceraton pilots activated some form of 'energy-vision' on their scanners, able to pinpoint the Ulixies location in the dense clouds. They immediately opened fire and scored a few direct hits.

"It didn't work!" Raph exclaimed with worry. "They can definitely see us!"

The Ulixies flew from its hiding spot as the Raptors turned around and re-engaged in their pursuit. Leo did his best to steer the ship away from any laser blasts. The Ulixies can't take too much more damage than it already did.

"We need to cloak! Can we do that, Donnie?!" He asked his brother as the ship was hit again and the lights shut off.

"Let's hope so." Donnie prayed. "But we're gonna have to slow down to divert power." He began to press several commands on his console to divert power from the engines to the cloaking.

Leo did slow down the ship, so much so that the Raptors had to pull away to avoid crashing into it. He tried to steer the ship into the clouds to gain some form of cover before they could get the cloaking.

"We need that cloak Donnie! Like right now!" Karai exclaimed in fear, a foreign tone for her.

Right as she said that, the purple-clad Turtle slammed his hand onto the main command on his console, allowing the entire ship to cloak and to lose the pursuing Raptors. Even without the 'energy vision' from the enemy fighters' scanners, they couldn't find them.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, I think the worst is over."

"Think again." Donnie said in a dreadful tone. "I don't think we're gonna be able to cloak for more than a few minutes!"

"So, what do we do Donnie?" Leo asked him.

"Okay, okay… we um… we could… we could…" Donnie struggled to find an answer.

"We gotta have power soon or were gonna be blown to pieces!" Karai stated.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Donnie yelled before a look of frustration and anxiety fell onto his face. "This ship is awesomely complex, I'm not as smart as the Professor, okay?! I just build stuff out of junk and Kraang parts!"

Anna walked up to the distressed Turtle and put a hand on his shoulder as she looked at him with a serious expression. "Donnie, listen to me. You are the smartest person I have _ever_ met in my life! If there's anyone who can figure this out, it's you! So, you might not be an expert with the ship, but maybe you can fix up someone who is." She lifted Fugitoid's severed and deactivated head and presented it to him.

"That's right." Raph also encouraged. "You're smart enough to build a robot like Metalhead, right? Maybe there's a way you can rebuild Fugitoid!"

"And we're all here for you Donnie. You need anything at all, we can help. You're not alone." Anna encouraged with an assuring smile. Despite this however, Donnie was still incredibly nervous.

"Oh, I am way in over my head here."

* * *

 _Mozar's Ship_

The Raptors continued their search for the Ulixies, but so far they had come up empty. And it only made the Triceraton captain even more angry than he already was.

"Find them! It is one ship! _One_ ship!" He turned to his crew in a fury. "YOU ALL SICKEN MOZAR!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before grabbing his officer by the throat.

"Sir! Soon the Skeevix Virus will tear them apart! We have nothing to fear!" Despite the logic the officer presented, Mozar growled in further anger and frustration.

* * *

 _Ulixies – Rec Room_

Casey was the first to enter the room along with Olaf, but the two slipped on some green substance and fell much to the shock of Elsa, Mikey, April, and Sven as they walked in but looked in further surprise as they saw the open pods on the ceiling.

"What in the world are those?!" Elsa exclaimed. "Some kind of eggs?!"

"They look more like… cocoons." April said.

"But… for what… exactly?" Sven asked in a fearful tone.

"Maybe some kind of alien butterfly." Olaf hopped in an optimistic tone, feeling more than a bit nervous himself.

"But if they're empty… where did the little cocoon-babies go?" Mikey wondered just as the lights suddenly shot off. They all gave surprised yelps as Mikey, Casey, and Olaf clung onto Sven's large body. Even Elsa was startled but kept herself firm, maintaining better control and focus with her emotions and her powers.

April turned on a flashlight while Elsa provided a bright illumination with her powers. One light shinned on a wire that hung down from the ceiling, where they saw something before it vanished.

Elsa brought her finger to her mouth to urge the others to keep quiet as she motioned for her, Mikey, and Olaf to search down into the area near the TV while April, Sven, and Casey look around on the upper floor. They all nodded as they proceeded in their respective directions.

Elsa, Mikey, and Olaf walked into the lounge where they gasped as they saw a black-skinned, green-eyed gremlin like creature chewing on a cable. It turned around to look at the group.

"Awe, it's so cute…" Olaf gushed, until it bit down on the cable and tore it with its teeth.

"What is that?!" Elsa voiced.

"Looks like a space-gremlin bra!" Mikey exclaimed.

More chewed-up wires began to hang down from the ceiling as several more Space Gremlins came down and leapt to cling onto all three of their heads.

"I take it back!" Olaf screamed as one Space Gremlin clung to him. "They're not cute! Not cute at all!" He yelled as the one on his face tore of his carrot-nose and bit into it.

Sven, April, and Casey looked down at their friends' predicament, only to be caught it in themselves as several more Space Gremlins dropped down onto them. Most of them clung to Sven for some reason.

"We gotta stop them from chewing up the ship!" Casey exclaimed.

"You think?!" Sven shouted as he slammed his back into a wall to smash two Space Gremlins clinging onto his back. April pulled out her laser pistol to shoot at the creatures that were close to her as Elsa did the same thing with small bursts of her magic to instantly freeze and shatter the creatures upon contact.

Casey dodged some trays that one Space Gremlin threw at him but backed a bit towards a screaming Olaf as the same Space Gremlin clung to his face; but Casey was able to grab and pry it off Olaf and used it to bat the one previously throwing trays at him into the food converter before throwing the second one in. It closed before the two could get out.

Casey grabbed the machine as he quickly thought of food. "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" The door opened as both Space Gremlins were merged and torn apart with the pizza and each other, violently killing them in the process.

Sven fell down the stairs as five Gremlins clung onto him and he tried to scrape them off as they bit into his body.

"Sven, don't move!" Elsa exclaimed as she waved her hand to shoot a wave of her magic over the mutant-reindeer. It froze all the Gremlins, but left Sven unharmed as the frozen creatures all shattered.

One other Gremlin shoved Mikey's head onto the television, changing the channel with each hit. Mikey fell down and the same Space Gremlin, along with two more, found themselves distracted by the current show on the TV, and this left them open for April to telekinetically lift two of them and smash them on the TV before killing the last one with a shot of her laser gun.

Only two more Gremlins appeared to remain as Elsa, Mikey, Sven, and April approached them; Mikey and April held their respective weapons while Elsa showed a surge of her magic in her palm while Sven cracked his knuckles. But this didn't intimidate them in the least as one grabbed two severed cables and shoved them together, causing the TV to explode.

Fortunately, Elsa had already erected an ice-wall to protect them from the explosion. "NO!" Olaf cried from behind as he and Casey ran down the stairs. "Not the TV!" The little snowman cried in despair.

"We got bigger problems to worry about Olaf." Sven told him.

"Please tell me there aren't more of these things." Elsa hopped.

April took her Aeon crystal and began to search for the presence of any more Space Gremlins. "Oh yes, lots of them. They're in the engine room!"

"Dudes, that's like the _worst_ place they could destroy!" Casey exclaimed as the group turned around to get to the engine room quickly.

"What are you talking about?!" Mikey questioned. "They already took out the TV!"

"Oh, glorious television, you gave us such fond memories." Olaf mourned.

"Donnie and the Professor can fix it later! Come on!" Elsa waved for them to follow.

* * *

 _The Bridge_

Anna, Leo, Raph, and Karai all hung over Donnie as he used what tools he had to try and fix the circuits in the Fugitoid's neck.

"Okay, okay, I think that should do it." Donnie said. "Possibly… hopefully…" When it didn't appear to be working, Donnie placed his forehead against the robotic head. However, its eyes began to flicker on and off.

"Oh... oh… Oh!" Honeycutt appeared to have come back online. "Hello fellas! Wheh. Thank goodness my brain was in stasis; I feel so light-headed. Literally."

"Yes!" Leo pumped his fist.

"He's back!" Kristoff shouted in triumph.

"Alright Donnie!" Raph exclaimed joyfully.

"Nice job Brainiac." Karai put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We told you that you could do it Donnie." Anna smiled as she gave him a brief hug around his head.

"Professor, we're cloaked, but not for long." Donnie began to inform Honeycutt. "We need more power. We need _you!_ "

"Take me to the engine room." Honeycutt told him. "I have spare parts in the storage closet! You can put me back together, Donatello. I know you can."

"He's right." Anna encouraged Donnie who had a sincere smile as she picked up the Fugitoid's body and threw it over her shoulder. "And I'm coming with you, to help however I can."

"Thanks Anna." Donnie said gratefully.

"You guys better move fast." Leo told them. "Sooner or later, the Triceratons _are_ gonna find us!"

* * *

Outside the vessel, the Raptors were unable to locate the Ulixies with their scanners, so they began to drop bombs throughout the nebula hopping to flush them out. Some bombs came a bit too close for comfort, but the Ulixies remained right where it was.

Mozar contacted one of the fighters. _"Report. Has the Virus destroyed them? Why are we waiting?!"_

"We can't see their ship. They're cloaked." The pilot informed his captain.

" _I don't care if you can see the ship."_ Mozar said. _"I just want to see the ship_ explode! _Do whatever it takes! Find them!"_

"Yes sir!" The pilot and his team resumed their bombing run.

* * *

 _Engine Room_

Elsa, Mikey, April, Olaf, Casey, and Sven ran into the large chamber but stopped to look in absolute horror at what they saw.

"Oh no." April breathed in horror as Olaf covered his mouth with both his stick-hands.

"It can't be…" Elsa stuttered in fear as well.

Donnie and Anna suddenly ran onto the scene, carrying the Fugitoid's severed head and body respectively. "Excuse us guys, we don't have much time!" Donnie tried to get to work, but Sven pulled back on Donnie's headband and stopped Anna with a hand on her shoulder.

"Um… I think you two might wanna look at this." The mutant reindeer pointed upward. Donnie and Anna looked in the pointed direction, but their eyes widened in absolute shock at what they saw.

"What in the sweet space apples is that?!" Anna practically screamed as they saw at least two dozen Space Gremlins hatching from multiple cocoons throughout the engine room and already began to eat away at the circuits and controls in the chamber.

"Oh… no!" Donnie exclaimed as he saw the engine's core beginning to dim. "They're destroying the engine feeds! We're gonna loose power!"

* * *

 _The Bridge_

Lights flickered on-and-off throughout the bridge as Leo, Raph, Karai, and Kristoff tried the best they could to maintain their cloak, but it wasn't looking good.

"Guys, we're about to lose our cloak!" Leo contacted his friends in the engine room. "You gotta do something or we're gonna get blown to pieces!"

* * *

 _Engine Room_

With a final flash from the engine's core, the entire chamber shut down and became shrouded in darkness. Mikey screamed as he clung to Donnie, and even Olaf clung onto Anna's legs out of fear. The Space Gremlins' green eyes all glowed in the dark as they set their sights upon the group and lunged right at them with open teeth and claws.

"SPACE GREMLINS!" Mikey, Olaf, and Casey all screamed as the tiny monsters leapt towards the group.

"Bring it on you freaks!" Casey exclaimed as he spun his hockey-stick and knocked several of them back.

"Donnie, see what you can do to fix Fugitoid." Elsa began to lay instructions. "Anna, cover him! Everyone else, take these Space Gremlins down!"

They all nodded as Donnie ran behind them with Anna following him with her laser gun. Elsa's hands surged with magic as Mikey spun his nunchuck; they, along with Sven and April joined Casey in the fight against the Space Gremlins.

* * *

 _The Bridge_

The Ulixies continued to rock as more bombs were dropped around them. "They're not stopping." Kristoff reported as he saw the fighters circle the area on his radar.

"Whatever they shot at us must be trying to drain our power." Karai guessed as she looked at the empty rock the Skeevix Virus arrived in. "We either stay here and loose our cloak in minutes; or we try to escape but don't make it too far. Either way, the Triceratons get us."

"We're down to three-percent power!" Raph reported. "Come on Donnie, give us a miracle down here!"

"What's going on down there?!" Leo questioned through the communications to the engine room.

" _We're battling Space Gremlins, bra!"_ Mikey exclaimed. _"We'll get back to ya!"_

"Space _WHAT?!"_ Kristoff, Karai, and Raph all exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

 _Engine Room_

Mikey spun his nunchuck as he came back-to-back with Casey. They both spun their respective nunchuck and hockey-stick as they batted away the Space Gremlins trying to pounce on them. Sven ran past them into a small horde of Gremlins as he used his fists alone to punch and crush any Gremlin that came his way. Two tried to jump on him but he grabbed both of them and slammed them together to crush them before lifting his right hoof/foot up to squash a third below him.

Olaf screamed as five Gremlins all jumped down and piled onto him. "Get them off! Get them off!" He yelled. April was quick to use her Aeon Crystal with her powers to telekinetically lift all of them off Olaf and throw them into the abyss below.

"Thank you, April." Olaf smiled.

"Look out!" The youngest red-haired warned as she drew her laser pistol and shot another Gremlin behind Olaf.

Elsa created an ice-sword in her right hand as she used her left hand to blast her magic at three incoming Gremlins to freeze them as they jumped; they fell and shattered upon impact as Elsa used her ice-sword to slice and cut through two more.

Anna meanwhile tried to keep Donnie covered with her own laser pistol from the Space Gremlins close to them.

"Donnie, not to rush you, but you might wanna hurry up!" Anna urged him.

The purple-clad Turtle had the Fugitoid's head placed on a table with several spare parts all around him. "Um… I'm not quite sure where to begin, Professor."

"No problem." Honeycutt assured. "I'll guide you… every… step of the….way…" His head-unit however appeared to have lost power, much to Donnie's horror.

"Can my luck get any worse?!"

Elsa meanwhile had sliced through another Gremlin with her ice-sword and saw that there were still dozens of cocoons all throughout the engine room, and several were already starting to hatch.

The Ice Queen groaned in frustration. "You know what?! I've had just about enough of these things!" She slammed both her hands onto the ground and spread her magic all throughout the surface of the entire engine room. Every one of her friends stopped their fighting as they saw the floor, ceiling, and every solid piece of the room begin to freeze over, including the cocoons, killing the unhatched Gremlins inside. Any that had already hatched were suddenly impaled by icicles that shot up from the frozen ground they were standing on, or the ceiling they were climbing. Within seconds, every remaining Space Gremlin had either been frozen solid or completely skewered.

Elsa tried to catch her breath, not out of physical exhaustion, but out mental as she was really getting annoyed of these things.

"I think I got em all." She said.

"A bit overkill, don't you think, Elsa?" April said.

"Heck yeah! That was awesome!" Casey exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Let's save the celebration until we're out of this whole mess!" Sven stated.

Right as he said that however, the entire ship began to shake as the deactivated engine core shook with electricity and alarms blared throughout the chamber.

"Okay, everything just got a lot worse!" Mikey exclaimed out of fear.

* * *

The entire Ulixies had lost its cloak and was now completely visible. "We've lost our cloak! They can see us!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Full thrusters now!" Leo ordered as they put the Ulixies into overdrive with what little power they had left to get away from the incoming Triceraton fighters that could now clearly see them.

Elsa, April, Mikey, Sven, Casey, and Olaf all ran back onto the bridge just as the ship escaped the nebula.

"How's the situation?!" Elsa stated.

"Kinda stuck somewhere between 'absolutely horrible' and 'completely doomed'!" Karai exclaimed out of fear.

"We can't outrun em!" Raph stated in the same dreadful tone. "Thrusters down to three percent!"

"Donnie, we need Fugitoid now! Donnie!" Leo told him through the comns.

* * *

 _Engine Room._

"Okay Donnie, get a grip." He told himself. "This isn't trans-dimensional physics, it's robot building! You got this!"

"Heck yeah you do! And don't forget, I'm here to help to!" Anna told him.

Donnie was able to get his train of thought on track. "Okay, listen carefully. We don't have much time, but we need to be absolutely careful here."

"Tell me what to do." Anna said, ready to get to work.

* * *

 _Mozar's Ship_

The Triceraton captain looked in honest surprise as he saw the Ulixies still in one piece, and still functional, albeit barley. "They've… defeated the Skeevix Virus…? Impossible! These must be the luckiest creatures in ten dimensions!" He angrily turned to his startled officer. "Your advice! 'Destroy them and then grab the Black Hole device'." He said mockingly. "What happened to that?!"

"Uh…" The Triceraton tried to find a reasonable explanation. "The Fugitoid builds excellent shields… and that one cryokinetic female has extraordinary powers… And the Turtle pilots are… pretty good to… I guess."

Mozar turned around to face the screen showing the Ulixies. "The shields are plasma-resistant, but not _Triceraton-_ resistant. We will end this now!"

* * *

Only three Raptors remained as Mozar contacted each of them. _"Board the Ulixies! Retrieve the pieces of the Black Hole device! And vaporize that ship!"_

The pilots gave acknowledges of confirmation as they ejected out of their fighters and flew via jetpacks towards the heavily damaged Ulixies.

* * *

The rock that was embedded in the ceiling on the bridge suddenly exploded; creating a vacuum that threatened to suck everyone into space. Leo, Karai, Raph, and Kristof stayed rooted in their respective stations. Elsa froze her own legs to the ground as Sven held onto the railing with his bare hands, Casey and Olaf both barley held onto his antlers while Mikey used the chain from his nunchuck to tether himself to the railing. April almost lost her grip and flew out into space, but Mikey was able to catch her.

"Gotcha April!" Mikey told her.

All of them looked in surprise and shock as they saw three Triceratons board their bridge. "You two retrieve the Black Hole generator." One soldier told them. "I'll deal with these creatures."

Leo quickly pressed a command that caused the same devices from before to shoot more foam around the hole, which quickly solidified and stopped the vacuum force.

"They're gonna get the Black Hole thingy!" Olaf exclaimed as he saw the two Triceratons leave the bridge.

"Oh no they're not!" Elsa shot the ice off her body. "Karai, Sven, with me!" She ordered as they got up and ran out of the bridge, following the two soldiers. The remaining Triceraton was about to follow them, but Leo had already sliced at him with his katana blades and blocked his path.

"You gotta go through us first." The blue-clad Turtle glared at the Triceraton as he, Raph, Mikey, April, and Casey all surrounded him.

* * *

The two Triceraton soldiers had made it into the cargo-hold and spotted the two fragments they were searching.

"At last. The Heart of Darkness will soon be ours!" One soldier stated; however, they were quickly knocked down by a powerful blizzard and quickly found the trio of Elsa, Karai, and Sven standing in front of their target.

"I don't think so, horn-heads." Karai glared as she drew her blade, Sven raised his fists and Elsa readied her magic.

The two soldiers glared as they drew their blasters and opened fire; forcing Elsa to create an ice-wall to block their assault. Sven quickly smashed his way through the wall and quickly ran to tackle the Triceraton on the right, knocking the gun out of his hands as he did. The Triceraton however stood his ground and grappled with him. Sven threw a punch to knock him back, but when he threw his second punch, the soldier caught it in his hand before delivering a fist into Sven's gut to knock him on his knees. Karai however zoomed towards him, slicing the Triceraton repeatedly with her blade. Though his spacesuit protected hum from the worse of it, it stunned him a bit to knock him off Sven. Karai leapt at him, but he caught her by the leg and slammed Karai down onto the ground; but Sven had quickly recovered and tackled the Triceraton from behind and knocked him to the ground.

The second soldier tried to shoot at Elsa, but she rolled out of the way and shot a blast of her magic at the Triceraton's blaster, freezing it and rendering it useless. He threw his weapon away and charged at Elsa, but she waved her hand forward to create a patch of ice along the side of the floor and send a large cluster of icicles from the ground to knock the Triceraton down and slid him past her. However, he was quick to get up and charge at Elsa, she tried to bring up a wall, but he was too cloose and he shattered the half-way finished construct and knocked Elsa back to the other side of the room.

The soldier lifted his foot, ready to squash Elsa's head, but Karai suddenly shot past him and appeared in her mutant-serpent form, standing protectively in front of Elsa with a hiss before leaping and coiling her serpentine-body around the Triceraton's neck.

* * *

 _The Bridge_

Raph and Casey both leapt at the single soldier with their weapons, but the Triceraton was able to catch both of them in his hands. He threw them both to the separate sides of the room. April ran around him to shoot him with her laser pistol as Olaf tried to help up Raph.

This only seemed to irritate the soldier as he drew his blaster, but Mikey hopped over him and landed on his gun to knock it out of the Triceraton's hands. The soldier tried to swing his tail at him, but Mikey was just the distraction as Leo ran and gave Kristoff a boost with both his hands, letting the young man land and grapple onto the neck of the Triceraton from the back. The soldier tried to shake him off, but Kristoff used one of his hatchets to crack open his helmet. However, the soldier ran backwards and slammed Kristoff into the wall. He grabbed him by his feet and threw Kristoff at Mikey, sending them both crashing near the main window of the bridge.

Leo was now on the offensive with his dual katanas just as the Triceraton recovered his blaster. He tried to shoot at Leo who ran around the bridge to avoid the laser fire. He jumped up and was about to slice at him, but the Triceraton already ran and slammed his helmeted head into Leo to knock him back against the wall and onto the floor. The Triceraton pinned Leo to the ground with his foot. He aimed his blaster at the young Turtle, but it was quickly obliterated by multiple laser blasts from Anna who stood with Donnie.

"Pick on someone your own size." Anna challenged the Triceraton as Donnie simply leaned back and checked his fingernails when the fully repaired Fugitoid leapt onto the scene.

"Someone like me!" Honeycutt finished Anna's statement as he shifted his body to expose his fusion core and blast a powerful burst of pure fusion energy to completely disintegrate the Triceraton where he stood.

Leo, Mikey, Olaf, Kristoff, Raph, April, and Casey all gasped in surprise that turned into joy as they saw the newly repaired Professor Honeycutt.

"Hello everyone! Miss me!"

"Professor Honeycutt!" Olaf shouted in joy as he ran and hugged the Fugitoid by his legs. "You're back!"

"You guys actually repaired Fugitoid?!" Kristoff exclaimed out of joy and surprise towards Donnie and Anna.

"I helped a little, but Donnie did most of the work." Anna nudged Donnie by his arm playfully and congratulated. "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, you did, didn't you?" Donnie smiled gratefully.

"What about the Black Hole weapon?" Raph questioned.

* * *

 _Cargo Hold_

Both Triceraton soldiers were stuck to the wall furthest away from the Black Hole devices as Elsa created a strong and thick patch of ice to keep them pinned.

"Will that hold?" Sven asked.

"Let's hope so." Karai said.

"It's over, you're finished." Elsa said firmly to the two pinned soldiers. "If you surrender know, I promise your lives will be spared."

"Never!" One soldier exclaimed. "Never surrender, even in the face of death!" Though the soldier couldn't escape, he was able to feel his side and felt a bomb that was around his belt. He nodded to his partner, who gave a nod in acknowledgement just as he activated his bomb, which began to beep with a red light underneath the ice.

Karai's eyes widened, realizing what the soldier was doing. "GET DOWN!" Karai yelled as she, and a surprised Sven and Elsa ran back.

"Long live the Triceraton Empire!"

 ***BOOM!***

The explosion killed the Triceraton soldier, as expected, but it was powerful enough to knock back Elsa, Sven, and Karai to the wall. They groaned as they tried to pick themselves back up and could only look in shock as they saw the second soldier, now freed thanks to his ally's sacrifice, use a bubble-forcefield to encase both pieces of the Heart of Darkness and tether it to his side.

"No! He has the pieces!" Elsa exclaimed as she saw the soldier running towards the airlock. She pulled herself up and was about to run after him, but he already blew open the airlock and flew out into space via his jetpack. Elsa would have been sucked out, but Karai had already threw her shuriken at the console on the side to close the hatch and seal it up. But Elsa couldn't contain her shock and fear as she just let her enemy slip away with his intended target.

"Leo, the Triceratons have the Black Hole fragments! Both of them!" Karai reported through her commlink.

* * *

 _The Bridge_

Professor Honeycutt was able to direct auxiliary power into the bridge's systems where they saw from the main screen not only the surviving Triceraton soldier make his way back towards the main ship with the Black Hole pieces in tow, but the rest of the fleet closing in.

"Fugitoid, the Tri-Fleet is moving in to finish us off!" Leo exclaimed.

"Our destruction will be a… bleep… tremendous bummer." Honeycutt stated. "We must escape!"

"How?! We're completely out of power!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"I'll use my own fusion core reactor to give the engines the power they need." Honeycutt informed as he plugged his whole body into the ship's systems just as his station encased his entire robotic body. "But it may fry the ship in the process!"

"I don't think we have a choice!" April stated.

The power from the Fugitoid's personal fusion core was able to power the engine's core back up to optimum levels, despite the damage done by the Space Gremlins.

"Cleared of all planetary systems… prepare for acceleration!" Honeycutt's eyes began to glow a bright yellow as he used his own energy to power the ship. With that, the Ulixies was able to make a successful hyper-space jump and escape their destruction.

* * *

 _Mozar's Ship_

"They have escaped sir." One officer reported to his captain.

"No matter." The captain sneered evilly as he glanced up towards his prize, the two pieces of the Heart of Darkness, still in their bubble confinement and in his possession. "Mozar has won this day!"

* * *

 _The Bridge of the Ulixies_

The heroes were able to warp away and have made it to a safe distance from the enemy fleet, just as Elsa, Karai, and Sven returned to the bridge. But it was a bittersweet victory for all of them.

"Finally, looks like we're safe." Raph said.

"The ship's taken a huge beating." Kristoff said. "We'll need to find somewhere to set down and make repairs."

Donnie fell to his knees and slammed his fist onto the floor in frustration. "All that, for nothing! I failed!"

April, Anna, and Olaf we're quick kneel to his level and try to console the distressed Turtle.

"No you didn't, Donnie." April spoke first. "If you hadn't gotten the professor back online, Mozar would have gotten us for sure."

"You fixed Honeycutt, Donnie." Anna added. "I helped a bit, but it was all you. You saved all our lives."

"Yeah, what's important is that we're all still alive." Olaf said as he hugged Donnie by the head. "This is my thank you hug for saving us."

Professor Honeycutt walked up to him as Donnie got back up. "Donatello, you should be very proud of yourself. You as well Anna. You two used some of my spare parts in ways I never have thought of. I think I'm built even better than before!" His head spun a full three-sixty degrees before he engulfed Donnie in a hug. "And between you and me… bleep… I believe it would only take you… bleep… _two_ thousand years to master trans-dimensional physics."

Donnie smiled gratefully for all their praise, but still felt a bit behind then he wanted to be. "Oh great… well, I guess I'll just get right on it."

The whole group gathered together. "We may have lost the battle, but the war isn't over yet." Elsa told the group. "There's still one piece of the Black Hole weapon left."

"That's right." Leo stated. "We find and destroy it, that'll slow em down."

"And we take back the other two, and finally make those horn-heads pay for _everything_!" Karai stated.

"Your damn right!" Casey exclaimed with an eager grin. "GOONGALA!"

 **Done.**

 **This chapter was really fun to write, and I certainly hope you all enjoy reading this as well. Bad news, the Triceratons have two fragments to the Heart of Darkness; but not all hope is lost, there is still one left. The climax is nearing as our heroes are drawing ever closer to their final battle against the Triceraton Empire.  
Up next is a real emotional episode as a certain Insect Lord strikes our heroes where it hurts. A lot is going to happen as we near the end of this great story, thank you all for your support.**

 **I know I've said this before, but I cannot stress this enough. Please do NOT spoil ANYTHING for me in regard to Frozen II in either the reviews or PMs. Please do not tell me anything about it until you hear from ME that I have indeed watched it (i.e. Don't say anything until I have the next chapter posted, that is the latest that I plan to watch the movie.) Please and thank you.**

 **Happy early Thanksgiving to all of you. Enjoy your families and turkeys.**


	20. The Evil of Dregg

**Hi everyone, a pleasure to see you all again. Before we begin, I want to say that I have managed to watch Frozen II and it was a great movie, not as good as the first, but it was very nice and touching. The only real issue I had was that it didn't have a real "antagonist" or bad guy in it. However, I might change that as I plan to write my own Frozen Turtles story based on the plot from the movie, while also blending elements from the "City at War" arc in the TMNT 2012 series, but we'll work out those little details later (but one thing is for sure, don't expect the Turtles to sing).**

 **But we are now nearing the end of this story and it has been fun writing it all, and I am grateful for all your support. This is one emotional episode for sure, so without further delay, let us get started.**

 **The Evil of Dregg**

It may have taken some time; but after the Ulixies had been taken to a nearby Service Station, it had undergone some much-needed repairs. And now that the repairs were all finished, the Ulixies was reading for take-off to resume its course to the location of the final fragment of the Heart of Darkness.

Everyone got in their stations as Donnie and Professor Honeycutt made a final check-up. "Status everyone?" Leo requested.

"The tachyon drive is repaired." Donnie reported. "We are fully-fuelled and functional!"

"Then what are we waiting for? We gotta burn space-fuel like yesterday!" Kristoff exclaimed as the Ulixies took off from the station.

"Ladies and gentle-bros; we got some important news." Mikey announced as he and Olaf walked onto the bridge, getting everyone's attention. "The holo-simulator is repaired…"

"And our super fun Snow-Pizza-Hug-Land theme park is almost ready!" Olaf exclaimed. "Free snow! Free pizza! And best of all… free warm hugs!"

Most of the group rolled their eyes. "If you two built it, I don't wanna see it." Raph commented; resulting in Mikey blowing raspberries at him while Olaf looked down in sadness.

"Sorry guys, but we really don't have time for all that." Anna said.

"Yeah, in case you've forgotten; the Triceratons just stole back two of the Black Hole pieces and have a major head-start on us to get the third." Karai reminded.

"And if they managed to complete the weapon, we won't be able to time-travel again like we did last time to fix it." Donnie also put in.

Elsa sighed as she sat down. "How did this happen? We we're starting off so strong, it felt like we we're actually going to win and save the Earth; but now… out future looks just as bleak as it did before."

Everyone on the bridge wanted to say something that could lift up Elsa's spirit, but they all felt the same way as her, even the ever-cheerful Olaf wasn't as optimistic. And it wasn't just their bleak outlook, all these months in space was really starting to take its emotional toll on everyone.

"My friends, I know this journey has been arduous." Honeycutt began. "But there is still a chance. If we can destroy the last piece of the Black Hole generator, at least we can slow the Triceratons down." However, everyone's attention was caught by an alarm that sounded on the bridge.

"What's going on?" Sven questioned. "Are we under attack again?"

"No, it's a distress signal." April saw the readings at her station. "To us?"

Honeycutt quickly put it on screen; though many were shocked to see who the signal was coming from; no one was more surprised than Raph.

"Mona Lisa?"

" _Brave Raphael…"_ She began as Raph walked toward the screen. _"We were attacked. Commander G'Throkka has been captured. I need your help."_

"Captured? By who?" Raph questioned.

" _A vile bounty hunter called Armaggon."_

Nearly everyone gasped at the mention of that name, all save for Casey who shouted "Yes!" Only to be smacked upside the head by Karai. "Ow!"

"Armaggon?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "But I thought was eaten by that space sea monster!"

"Wait... if he's alive…" Anna's eyes widened in shock. "Wouldn't that mean…?"

"Dregg's alive to." Leo finished with a glare on his face, even Elsa scowled at the mention of the vile insect lord.

"Oh no… not Dregg and Armaggon!" Olaf dreaded.

"Professor, can we meet up with Mona Lisa?" Elsa asked the Fugitoid.

"Already have a rendezvous set." Honeycutt put in the coordinates.

"We'll be there soon Mona." Raph told her. She nodded as the feed cut out and the ship made its way to the rendezvous point.

* * *

Mona Lisa's personal ship docked with the Ulixies as she entered and began to make her way to the bridge.

"Oooh Raph, kiss-kiss." Mikey teased the red-clad Turtle.

"Bet you're really happy to see her again, huh Raph." Anna teased as well, much to Raph's irritation as he shoved both of them aside right as Mona Lisa walked into the bridge.

"Mona!" He exclaimed with a smile the second he saw her.

"Raphael!" She exclaimed in a tone that was just as elated. The two slowly walked towards each other and locked hands. "It brings me great joy to see you again."

The moment their eyes locked, it seemed like the two were in their own personal universe with no one to invade it.

"I'm so glad you're okay Mona Lisa." Raph said with a smile; only for the moment to be interrupted by a loud cough from Leo, getting their attention.

"Awe. They're so cute together." Olaf gushed, but the group chose to ignore it as they got to the situation at hand.

"So, what happened out there?" Leo asked Mona.

"Armaggon has captured G'Throkka and delivered him to the planet Sectoid-1." Mona informed.

"That's Lord Dregg's home world, he controls the entire system." Honeycutt told the group.

April looked up the information on the planet stored in the Ulixies' databanks. "The Explorer's Guide to the Universe says it's one of the most feared and evil parts of the Cosmos." April said.

"And let me guess, that's our next stop, right?" Kristoff assumed.

"Yep." Elsa confirmed with a nod.

"Hold on, what about our mission?" Karai asked. "We're already way behind the Triceratons."

"Our friends come first." Elsa quickly told the Kunoichi. "The Salamandrians have done so much to help us in the past, now it's our turn to help them."

"Don't worry Mona, we'll help you rescue Sal Commander. He's one of us." Raph assured her as he placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah! To Dregg's home-planet and save our friends!" Olaf cheered.

"Dang, that sounded pretty epic little snow-dude." Casey noted with an impressed smirk.

"Very well then." Honeycutt knew he couldn't change this group's mind once it was set on a goal. "Course to Sectoid-1 plotted and initiating tachyon-warp."

"Thank you, Raphael. Thank you, brave warriors." Mona thanked as everyone smiled at her and the Ulixies entered hyperspace. However, Karai noticed something odd in Mona's tone. Nothing sinister, but it didn't sound enthusiastic, more… shameful.

Anna shivered. "So, we're going to the home of one of the cruelest guys in the universe. Something tells me this won't be pretty."

"Don't worry Anna, this time, we'll make sure to squash that bug for sure." Kristoff stated.

"And his little shark-pal to." Sven added.

Soon, the Ulixies came out of warp, and into the system. It appeared to be like an asteroid-field, only instead of asteroids, they were massive bug-hives. In fact, the second they came out of warp, tiny bug-stains appeared on the main-window. Already the group began to feel grossed out.

"Welcome to the Sectoid System." Honeycutt informed everyone. "Population: bugs! Lots and lots of bugs."

"This is just gross." Anna already had goosebumps.

"Yeah, I don't wanna sound mean, but I do not like this place." Olaf agreed.

Casey, however, didn't appear as grossed out. "This is the most metal part of the galaxy I have ever seen!"

"Really, Jones?" Karai questioned as she dragged her hand down her face.

"It's not metal at all, but organic rock." Honeycutt explained. "This system used to be even more grand and populated, before Dregg took power. He's of a race of ancient cosmic insects that created these hive-worlds."

Raph already looked tense as he saw the large bugs flying all around the ship.

"Wow, bet this is majorly freaking you out Raph." Mikey leaned in close to tease his brother. "Being afraid of bugs and all."

"Not in front of Mona, Mikey!" Raph shoved Mikey away as he tried to wipe the frightened look off his face. "I'm totally fine. No prob! Not itching all over or freaking out! Not me!"

"Aw, you wanna a hug to make you feel better Raph?" Olaf offered as he tried to hug Raph's arm and comfort him, only for Raph to shove him off.

"I just said I'm fine Olaf! No hugs needed!"

Anna walked closer to Mona and whispered to her. "Raph won't admit it, but he's not exactly comfortable around bugs." She teased slightly mostly at Raph's expense.

Mona Lisa had an understanding look. "I do not blame him. I myself find this part of the galaxy to be quite disturbing."

The Ulixies made its way deeper into the system, towards the largest hive-planet in the area. "I think I've located Dregg's headquarters." Honeycutt informed the group.

"Take us down, but not too close. We don't need to advertise that we're here." Leo told the Professor. "Everyone get ready."

The Ulixies landed rather roughly on the uneven ground and extended its exiting platform as the door opened; allowing the group to step outside.

"Come my friends. I will lead us to Dregg's lair." Mona took the lead with everyone else close behind him.

Everyone looked around at the odd and abnormal landscape. "Okay, out of all the places we've been to on this journey, this has to be the weirdest." Kristoff pointed out.

"Was never too fond of bugs myself either." Sven agreed as he looked more than a little grossed out.

"It's like walking across a giant wad of slowly-baking pizza dough." Mikey observed.

"Only not nearly as appetizing." Elsa shivered.

"It's an organic compound, not unlike hornet-hives back home." Donnie informed, only to be smacked in the back by Casey.

"Thanks for the info, Donnie-pedia." Casey joked.

"Knock it off, you idiots." Karai lightly scolded as the group continued to walk across the insect-hive-like landscape.

"If this place is supposed to be one large hive, shouldn't there be holes or…" Anna suddenly screamed as a hole opened underneath her and she fell.

"Anna!" Leo jumped in after her and caught her hand, while driving his katana into the wall to halt their fall.

"Thanks Leo." The princess breathed in relief, but that relief quickly faded as they looked below to see multiple glowing green eyes coming from the darkness below. "Uh oh."

Leo and Anna quickly climbed out of the pit and ran back towards the group. "Look out! We got company!" Leo warned.

They all turned to see a large swarm of alien-insects all flying towards them. "Oh space apples!" April screamed as everyone scattered and drew their respective weapons to fight off the large bugs.

April brought out her gun to shoot several of the bugs coming her way. Anna tried to help her out, only to be knocked down as a bug tried to bite down onto her, which she barely held back.

"Get off her!" Kristoff grabbed the bug from behind and threw it off before cutting it down with one of his hatchets.

"Thanks, babe." Anna said as he helped her up.

"Don't mention it."

Sven pried off a large stick-like piece of the hive from the ground and used it as a blunt weapon to knock back any bugs near him. Mikey gave him proper back-up as he used the extended chain on his nunchuck to ensnare a bug from behind the mutant reindeer and spin it around to smash any other bugs near him.

Olaf screamed and tried to run around the swarm of bugs; but Leo and Elsa came to his defense as Leo used his katanas to slash at all the bugs that were close while Elsa threw out multiple bolts of her magic to freeze and shatter all the ones further away from them.

Honeycutt's energy-guns came out of his arms as he opened fire, despite multiple bugs swarming him, thought they were unable to get through his metallic body. However, he still received aid as Karai came in and quickly sliced the bugs with her own short blade before they even realized what was coming.

Mona Lisa backed away as she pulled in an incoming bug and threw it away before drawing her arm-blade to slice another. Raph jumped in alongside her to impale the bugs she missed with his sais; but several more tried to come in, only for Mona to shoot them down with her own blaster. Raph and Mona shared smiles as they were already a great team.

Casey threw his bat out and about as he tried with futility to smash any bugs that were near him with April providing what cover she could with her blaster. Casey batted one bug away that brandished its stinger, but it came towards Donnie as he tried to bat several bugs away with his staff.

"Heads up!" Casey warned Donnie, but when the purple-clad Turtle turned around, the bug landed on its face and stung him. Donnie gave muffled screams as he tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hang on Donnie!" Kristoff came in to wrench the large bug off his face and throw it away just as his friends killed the last of the swarming insects. "Donnie, are you alright?" Kristoff asked but he gave an audible gasp as he saw his friend's face. It was bloated in all sorts of areas, covering his eyes and even his mouth. "Guys! We got a problem!"

All the heroes came together as they looked to Donnie's face with either disgust or frightened concern; all save for Casey who couldn't help but laugh, only to be bonked onto the head by Sven.

"I'm hideous." Donnie moaned as he felt his face.

"Professor, is he going to be okay?" Anna asked with concern.

"Oh dear." Honeycutt saw the condition he was in and didn't like it. "We should get him back to the ship immediately!"

"Okay; Elsa, Raph, Mikey, Casey, Anna, you're with me and Mona Lisa, we'll go for Sal Commander." Leo told the group. "Olaf, April, Kristoff, Karai, Sven; you guys go with Donnie and the Professor just in case you run into any more bugs."

Everyone nodded as they all split up and went off in opposite directions.

* * *

After a few minutes of waking; Mona Lisa had led the group consisting of Raph, Anna, Leo, Casey, Elsa, and Mikey towards a large black citadel which appeared to have an insect-like skull on the top with massive fossilized insect-wings for added decoration.

"Well, that's one scary place." Anna gulped.

"Let me guess, Dregg's home?" Elsa asked Mona.

"Indeed." Mona Lisa confirmed.

"Dudes!" Mikey exclaimed. "That castle is straight out of Crognard!"

Raph didn't like the look of this place one bit. He covered his arms as he felt his entire body itch. "If this castle is… one giant bug… where do you think they keep the dungeon?"

"Lord Dregg is known to cage his prisoners in his throne room. He sees them as trophies." Mona Lisa answered.

"Great, just great." Elsa muttered. "The one place where he'd be expecting us."

"Everyone stay sharp." Leo stated. "We're walking straight into the lion's den."

"I think you mean hornet's nest." Casey joked slightly.

"Casey, now is not the time." Anna told him as they made their way towards the fortress.

There was virtually no door so there appeared to be nothing to stop them from entering. However, they all had to exercise the utmost caution as Lord Dregg was one of their most dangerous enemies yet and had learned by now not to underestimate him. Entering 'full-ninja-mode', Leo took the lead. He made sure the opening-way was cleared and quietly motioned for everyone to follow; which they did, being as quiet as possible.

"Whoa." Casey looked around, already liking this place as he guarded them from the rear.

The group had quietly traversed down a tunnel and deep towards the center of the castle; making it towards the large and darkened chamber that appeared to be the throne room.

"This place is so metal…"

"We know Casey!" Raph exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "Metal! Everything on this stupid planet is metal! Shut up already!"

"Guys, please be quiet!" Anna whispered as well.

They all looked and saw at the center and bottom of the throne room, what appeared to be Sal Commander lying flat on the ground.

"Sal Commander." Leo stated as the group quietly ran down toward him; but Mona stayed behind as she had a guilty look on her face.

Elsa made her way towards him first. "Commander… Commander, it's us." She tried to reach for him, but the second she did, his entire body vanished as it appeared to be only an illusion created by multiple firefly-like insects. "What…?"

As soon as it vanished, something grew out of the ground above them. Though Elsa, Leo, and Raph were able to avoid it; Mikey, Casey, and Anna ended up trap in what appeared to be a dome of solid amber.

"Hey!" Mikey exclaimed as he, Casey, and Anna tried to knock on the dome.

"What the heck?!" Casey shouted.

"What's going on?! Anna exclaimed in a startled fright.

"Anna! Guys!" Elsa shouted with worry as Leo drew his blades; but before they could make a move, they all heard a familiar, yet sinister, laugh. A giant hive-like lamp shined up from the top of the throne room and illuminated the entire chamber, including the ruler of the planet that sat on top his elevated and overly decorated bug-themed throne.

"Lord Dregg." Leo glared.

"Finally." The Insect Lord sneered. "The Turtle aliens and Cryokinetic female are mine."

"You mean _ours_ , Dregg. Don't you count old Armaggon out of the deal." The Shark-like bounty hunter stepped into the throne room, along with the real Sal Commander who had a shameful look on his face.

"Commander?!" Elsa exclaimed out of shock upon seeing him. "What's going on here?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dregg stated. "You've all been betrayed. You did well… Y'Gythgba."

Everyone gasped as they saw Mona walk down with a look of shame and guilt written all over her face. But none were more shocked, and even hurt, than Raph.

"Mona… how could you…?" Raph uttered, not even finding his voice properly.

Armaggon laughed as multiple Vreen descended from the ceiling. "Fools! You fell right into my trap!" Dregg gloated.

Raph fell to his knees in utter shock and disbelief. "Mona… why…? Why did you… betray us… betray… _me?_ "

Neither Mona, nor Sal Commander, answered as Leo drew his katanas and Elsa readied her magic. They were immediately put on the defensive as they surrounded the downed Raph with all the Vreen closing in around them.

"Raph! Elsa! Free the others!" Leo told them as he went straight for Armaggon, but a Vreen dropped a green smoke-bomb in front of him to temporarily blind him before the Vreen took him and flew into the air.

"Leo!" Elsa was about to go after him; but two Vreen grabbed her from behind. "Get off me!" She channeled her ice powers to freeze and shatter them just as Leo sliced the Vreen that was carrying him and fell down to impale another before landing right next to Elsa; but two large bug-rockets from Dregg himself blasted the ground both of them to send them flying and knock them unconscious.

"Leo! Elsa!" Mikey and Anna exclaimed at the same time as Casey used his baseball bat to try and bust their way out of their prison, but he couldn't even make a dent. They turned to see Armaggon laughing as he made his way towards the downed and emotionally hurt Raph.

"Come on bro! Snap out of it!" Casey tried to tell Raph.

"Get up Raph! Help us!" Anna tried to call to him as well, but it was no use. Raph had all but lost the will to fight as he dropped his sais.

"You're pathetic!" Armaggon stood over Raph as he drove his elbow into him to knock him onto the ground. He punched him repeatedly in the face, but as he did, Raph didn't see Armaggon punching him. He saw Mona.

"Why…?" That was all he could utter before everything went black.

* * *

Moments later; Leo and Raph had been placed in the same prison-cell as Mikey, Anna, and Casey. Elsa however was in a different predicament. She was contained in an organic-sack hanging right next to Dregg's throne, filled with an orange-like substance. Though her eyes were just weakly open, she couldn't even move her body.

Dregg himself snacked upon tiny insects in a bag as he gloated to his prisoners. "Once I discovered the red Turtle had a thing for the Salamandrian female, the plan came easily."

"Hey, who hacked their intergalactic love mail? Armaggon! Who captured the big lizard? Armaggon!"

"Alright! We get it!" Dregg interrupted Armaggon's self-praise.

"Just sayin!"

Raph regained his consciousness inside the cell as Anna and Mikey helped him up. "Raph, what happened back there?" Leo questioned.

"Leo, take it easy. He's been hurt in the worst way possible." Anna stated.

"Sal, what happened? Why'd you sell us out?" Mikey asked Sal Commander as he and Mona stood outside their cell.

"Forgive us." Sal Commander said. "This was not our choice."

Anna glared at Dregg as she saw the predicament her elder sister was in. "What are you doing to my sister you oversized mosquito!?"

"Do not fret, she is still alive." Dregg explained. "She is confined in a special paralysis. She can still see and hear everything around her, but she is unable to twitch so much as a finger, much less use her powers. But do not worry, now that she is mine…. Her powers will do me so much good." He sneered as he dragged his finger along the casing as Elsa glared at him. "Speaking of power, I desire the fragments of the Black Hole machine."

"You're too late, Dregg. The Triceratons have them." Leo told him.

"What?!" However, the insect lord noticed someone was missing. "Wait, where is the other Turtle?!"

"And that little pink meat-bag and his furry friend with the antlers?" Armaggon questioned as well. "I still got a score to settle with those two losers."

"They're all the way across the galaxy Dregg!" Leo bluffed. "And they're bringing with them an entire army of Utrom _and_ Triceraton allies!"

"That's right! Nobody messes with the team of Kristoff, Sven, and Donatello!" Anna exclaimed in pure defiance as well.

* * *

 _The Ulixies – Medical Center_

Donatello laid on the platform, his face even more swollen than before. "I… I really don't think this is a normal reaction." Donnie mumbled as even his mouth was swollen. "Cause my face is…"

"Damn, that is one nasty bug bite." Kristoff uttered as he, Olaf, April, Karai, and Sven were on the other side of a glass window.

"Hold still D. Fugitoid's on this." April told him.

"Maybe I can kiss it to make it better?" Olaf suggested.

"I really doubt that." Sven's eyelids lowered slightly.

Professor Honeycutt was able to scan Donnie to determine the affect the insect's venom was having on him. "Oh dear. This is really bad!"

"Can you save him, Professor?" April asked.

"Cure the sting of a Zax-bee? One of the rarest venoms in the known universe? Why yes! Yes I can!" Honeycutt's arm converted into a three-way injector as he prepared to operate.

As Honeycutt began the procedure, Karai glanced back towards the entrance to see nobody coming in. "Don't you think they would be back by now?"

"You're right, Karai. We haven't even gotten a call from them yet." April noted.

"Well, considering the amount of luck our group has, I wouldn't be surprised that they ran into trouble." Kristoff pointed out.

"Well, we should go out and help them then." Sven suggested.

"What about Donnie?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah, we should stay here just in case the ship is attacked by Armaggon again." April suggested.

"Makes sense but… somehow… I just can't help but get this feeling. Like something bad has happened." Karai voiced.

* * *

 _Dregg's Citadel - Throne Room_

"You promised to discuss the terms of our home-world!" Sal Commander exclaimed to the Insect Lord.

"We trusted your word, Dregg!" Mona Lisa exclaimed as well.

"Your home-world?" Anna voiced from inside her cell.

Armaggon chuckled. "Yep. Dregg's got an entire armada primed and ready to invade the lizards' planet. And if you're lucky, your planet might be next." He laughed. This caused Anna, Leo, Mikey, and Casey to look in surprise and realization. Dregg must have blackmailed their friends into doing his bidding. Elsa even heard it from her personal confinement as she glared at Dregg himself who didn't appear to notice.

"Indeed, you did trust my word." Dregg descended from his throne via his wings and landed in front of the Salamandrians. "Come, let us speak in private. Armaggon, keep your eye on our dinner guests." Armaggon chuckled as he glanced at the prisoners. "And don't eat them."

"Ugh, you always take the fun out of everything, Dregg." Armaggon complained just as the Insect Lord left with Sal and Mona right behind him. However, Mona spared a glance at Raph who simply turned his head away from her.

* * *

 _The Ulixies – Medical Center_

Donnie's distorted vision began to clear as he could see the relieved faces of April, Kristoff, Karai, Sven, Honeycutt, and Olaf all smiling down on him. He got up and felt his face, he was completely cured.

"Fugitoid! You did it! I'm my old handsome self again! Thank you!" Donnie exclaimed as Olaf leapt up to give him a hug.

"Welcome back Donnie!" Olaf exclaimed in joy as Donnie chuckled and patted the small snowman on the back.

Just as Olaf let go, April walked by his side. "Thought I lost you for a minute there." She kissed him on the cheek, resulting in Donnie falling with a dazed smile; as well as amused and teasing chuckles from Karai, Kristoff, and Sven. Donnie quickly got back up, however.

"Wait… hold on. Has anyone heard from the others?"

"Their comns are down." The Fugitoid informed. "We have to assume they were captured."

"Well we gotta go and save them!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Hold on Olaf." Sven stopped the snowman from leaving.

"Charging in head on into Dregg's home-turf where he controls virtually everything?" Karai voiced sarcastically. "Yeah, that's not gonna work."

"Karai's right, we need to be careful here." Kristoff agreed. "Considering they captured three of our best fighters _and_ Elsa."

"But we have to try! We can do it!" April stated.

"Got any plans as to how though?" Sven questioned.

Donnie picked up the injector that Honeycutt used to help cure him as he got an idea. "Hey Professor, that anti-venom you treated my sting with… gives me an idea."

* * *

 _Dregg's Citadel_

Lord Dregg had led Mona Lisa and Sal Commander into a chamber that appeared to be line with large insect-eggs, no doubt housing his soon-to-be Vreen soldiers and other insectoid monstrosities that Dregg would soon command as they hatch.

"Now that you have the Turtles, Ice Queen, and their allies, you must relinquish our home world!" Sal Commander told him. "Call off your fleet!"

"Do not order Lord Dregg!" The Insect Lord exclaimed as he used multiple glowing insects to show live footage of his insect-fleet approaching the Salamandrian home-world. "Not when your planet is beneath our armada."

"You promised you would not attack Salamandria if we brought… the Turtles…" Mona said dejectedly, experiencing a great deal of regret over betraying her friends, especially Raph.

"Well you brought them, and I released your commander." Dregg said. "But… No planetary invasion? I don't think so."

"You fiend! What have we done?!" Mona Lisa exclaimed in shock and despair.

"You have no honor, insect" Sal Commander shouted in anger as he was more than ready to attack Dregg right here and now; but unfortunately for him, multiple Vreen soldiers walked in from behind to capture them as Dregg merely laughed.

* * *

 _Throne Room_

Leo, Mikey, and Casey worked on finding a way out of the cell as they banged against the cell walls; only for Armaggon to kick the wall from the outside and knock them down.

"Knock it off! Don't wear yourselves out just yet. I've been wanting to munch on you chumps for a long time." The shark bounty hunter grinned.

"Why don't you come in here and say that to our faces guppy-boy!" Casey challenged, but Armaggon just laughed before walking away.

Anna glared in his direction before she saw Raph looking about as broken as one would expect, not even glancing up at his brothers and friends. The princess had a sympathetic look on her face as she kneeled down and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Raph?"

"What do you think." He uttered as he turned away. "Go ahead, laugh. Tell me I deserve this. Tell me I was wrong to trust her."

"No, I'm not gonna say anything like that." Anna told him. "I know exactly how you feel. When someone you trusted, someone you felt strong feelings for, just stabs you in the back. I know what the kind of pain is like, and how hard it is to get over. I am so sorry Raph" The red-clad and broken-hearted Turtle weakly looked up to Anna as she continued. "I really am sorry; but, there's one big difference between now and then. Hans was a total jerk, he betrayed me only for himself. But, I heard what Mona said; she and Sal Commander… they did this because Dregg threatened their home, just like how the Triceratons are threatening Earth. She's not a bad person, you know that. After everything we've all been through, we both know she's good."

"But look at where we are now." Raph didn't seem as encouraged by that speech as Anna thought he'd be. "Unless you got a way to fix everything, I don't know how we're gonna get out of this."

"Come on, the Raph I know wouldn't give up so easily like this. We'll figure a way out!" Anna stated as she looked around and noticed something at the top. "Hey guys." She got the attention of everyone else. "Doesn't this part, look different from everything else." She felt along the top, along the spine where the dome was generated from.

Leo, Mikey, and Casey exchanged smiles with her as they may have just figured a way out of this.

* * *

 _Outside_

Multiple Vreen were patrolling the perimeter of Dregg's citadel, keeping an eye out for the comrades of the heroes their lord captured.

"Hey! Over here!"

All the Vreen looked to see Olaf, April, and Honeycutt shouting and waving to them.

"Hey buggy freaks!" April called.

"Hello!" Honeycutt waved.

"Who wants a hug?!" Olaf called as well.

The Vreen all sprang to action as they chased the trio over a hilltop where the trap was sprung. Karai zoomed in from an elevated point with her blade to sever the wings from the Vreen and send them falling to the ground. Though they survived; they faced the trio of Donnie, Kristoff, and Sven. They each held a canister with a spray-nozzle, though Sven had two strapped to his back as he held a nozzle in each hand.

Donnie was the first to move as he sprayed a blue gas-like substance in the face of one Vreen. The second tried to charge towards Donnie, but Kristoff leapt in the way and sprayed into the face of the incoming Vreen that tripped and fell. The last two charged as well, but Sven stood firm in front of them and sprayed from both nozzles into their faces. The second each Vreen was sprayed; they all shivered and screeched before they fell to the ground. They were now dead.

"Nice." Karai smirked as she and everyone else regrouped while Donnie blew off the top of his nozzle like a cowboy would his gun.

"Donatello, your plan to turn the anti-venom into a bug-spray was brilliant!" Fugitoid congratulated.

"Nice going Donnie." Kristoff patted his friend's back.

"Yeah that's right, I'm bad!" Donnie smirked with pride.

"You're not bad Donnie, you're good! Super good!" Olaf said, confused by the statement.

"It's an expression, Olaf." Donnie clarified.

"Let's save the celebration until we're done here." Sven reminded the group.

"Yeah, save some for the castle." April agreed as the group made their way towards Dregg's citadel.

* * *

 _Throne Room._

Armaggon crouched down, his back towards the cell, as he mumbled to himself how much he wanted to eat the prisoners. But with his back turned, it was the perfect opening for the group to spring their escape plan. Leo nodded to Casey who smirked as he produced his electric toaster from his glove and shot it into the spine, causing it to fall over and the amber around them all to shatter; freeing the heroes.

Armaggon turned around in surprise as the Vreen came down, ready for battle. "You gotta be pulling my fin!"

"Anna, get Elsa! We'll hold them off!" Leo stated as he drew his blades.

"Got it!" Anna ran to climb up the throne while Leo, Mikey, and Casey engaged Armaggon and the Vreen in battle.

Mikey flailed his nunchucks at Armaggon to knock him back a bit, but before the bounty hunter could counter, Leo already leapt up from Mikey's shell to slice at Armaggon and kick him back. Casey meanwhile skated to avoid a claw strike from a Vreen and bash it down with his hockey-stick.

"Goongala!" Casey shouted as he charged another Vreen while Anna had managed to climb up onto Dregg's throne and make her way towards her imprisoned sister.

"Don't worry Elsa, I'm gonna get you out of here!" Anna tried to pry it open, but Elsa's eyes widened as she couldn't warn her sister of Dregg suddenly appearing behind Anna and grabbing her by the back of her head and lifting her up. "Let me go!"

Dregg threw Anna towards the ground, where she hit Raph, who still kneeled in despair, both skidded to a halt on the ground before Dregg appeared and brought down Mikey with a punch, a kick to Casey, and Leo with a claw strike. All five of them were thrown into a pit off toward the side of the throne room.

"No!" Mona Lisa exclaimed as she and Sal Commander were brought in, escorted by their Vreen captors.

Leo, Mikey, Anna, Raph, and Casey all screamed as they slid down the pit and towards a smaller hole at the center, which appeared to be organic as it even gave an animalistic sound as all of them, expect for Raph, fell in. Raph was able to grab the edge, just barley, but he couldn't maintain his grip much longer.

"You vile monster!" Sal shouted to Dregg who just laughed.

Mona could only look in shock and terror as Raph lost his grip and he fell. "Raphael!"

* * *

The group of five groaned as they got up to look at their surroundings. It was dark, yet a blacklight-like shine filled the area to give them some form of visibility as the walls appeared to be made from dark blue intestines, and even the group was covered in some kind of pink slime.

"Gross!" Anna tried to scrub the stuff off her. "Where the heck are we, now?"

"Um… are we in some giant bug-belly?" Mikey questioned.

"It's way cozier than some Kraang worm stomach. Trust me on that." Casey stated.

The group suddenly heard some kind of hissing snarl coming from the organic wall on the side as they saw a pair of eyes shine through the darkness beyond it.

"What the…?" Leo's eyes widened in fear as even Anna looked more than a little frightened.

The source of the sound crawled out of the wall to reveal an enormous scorpion-like monster with a metallic exo-skeleton. It roared at the five who would serve as its next meal.

"Or…. maybe not…" Casey uttered.

* * *

Mona Lisa and Sal Commander couldn't see what was going on in the pit below, but they got a good idea from the sounds coming down below, and even Armaggon's gloating behind them.

"Nothing ever survives a Scorpinoid. They'll be dead soon." Armaggon chuckled.

However, Mona Lisa and Sal Commander looked towards each other. They hated this; they betrayed their comrades who put their unquestioning trust and loyalty on them, and they betrayed that trust. However, with Dregg making it clear that he had no intention of keeping his word, nothing was going to stop them from making things right.

Mona drew her arm-blade and tried to strike out, but it was caught by Armaggon's own arm-blade as he smirked. "Ha! Nice try!" He knocked her down with a single punch. Sal Commander was about to lash out, but Armaggon had already caught his punch and kicked him down as well. They would have gotten back up, if not for the Vreen descending upon them and pinning them to the ground with their feet.

"Foolish!" Dregg exclaimed. "Now I will have Salamandrian to feast upon instead! And as for your planet… a literal smorgasbord!" He glanced towards the still-captive Elsa as she glared at him with all the hate she could muster. "And now with this unique life-form under my control, all the planets in the universe shall bow at my newfound power! Today Dregg wins! Yes! Go Dregg! Go Dregg go! Go Dregg go! Go Dregg go!"

However, not all hope was lost as just around the corner of one entrance way; Karai, April, Donnie, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and Honeycutt looked ready to strike back.

"This is bad." Honeycutt voiced.

"Oh no." Olaf placed both his hands over his mouth. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I really wanna wipe the smirk off that maggot's face!" Karai uttered, glaring at Dregg.

"Same here." Kristoff voiced with even Sven nodding in agreement.

April soon got an idea. "Maybe, you might have a chance. And I think Armaggon might be able to help us out."

* * *

 _Scorpinoid Pit_

Raph struggled in the painful grip of the Scorpinoid's claw and was ready to feast down on him; but Anna quickly pulled out her laser pistol to shoot at the monster. Though this didn't it, it did get the creature's attention as it threw Raph away to the wall and ran after the fleeing Anna with a growl. Leo and Mikey tried to provide Anna help, but Raph struggled to get up, not out of physical pain but the emotional turmoil he still felt.

"Get it together Raph!" Casey exclaimed to him.

Raph clenched his fists as he knew Casey was right, as was Anna before. Now was not the time to worry about what Mona did, that can wait. Right now, his friends and brothers needed him.

* * *

 _Throne Room_

Karai hunched over an edge as she quietly nodded to the rest of the group, waiting for the distraction. April held out her Aeon crystal and channeled her psychic powers through it.

"Just like our training, April." Honeycutt whispered. April was able to focus her powers on the sack of bugs that Armaggon was holding to serve as a snack. She telekinetically launched the sack from Armaggon's hand towards Dregg's head. He growled as he glared at Armaggon, assuming he threw it at him.

"Hold up Dregg! I didn't throw it!" Armaggon tried to reason with him, but the Insect Lord didn't appear to be listening as he angrily flew down toward him.

"You aquatic simpleton!" He smacked the bounty hunter and grappled with him.

"Get off of me you freak!"

This was the perfect distraction as Karai used her snake-like agility and ninja-stealth to quickly and quietly jump and run along the wall up towards the throne where Elsa was still incased in the fluid. She looked in surprise to see Karai who drew her sword to cut open the sack; spilling all the fluid out as Elsa fell out. Karai caught her as the Ice Queen coughed and spat out any of the fluid that made it into her mouth.

"Blah! Yuck!" Elsa regained her breath.

"You okay?" Karai asked.

"No." She was quite angry. "But I know exactly who to take it out on."

Donnie jumped in-between the Vreen that kept Mona Lisa and Sal Commander pinned to the ground as he used his bug-spray to kill and knock them off the two Salamandrians.

"Are you guys okay?" Donnie asked as he and Olaf ran to help them up.

"Donatello… Olaf… we have failed you." Mona Lisa said in regret.

Kristoff and Sven ran in with their canisters of bug-spray to keep any remaining Vreen back as April used her pistol to shoot down an organic tube that hung down from the ceiling. She caught it and dragged it toward the Scorpinoid Pit where she began to lower it to her struggling friends.

"Guys! Up here!" April called to them.

Casey was the first to try and grab it, though he slipped at first, he quickly caught it just as Leo jumped on and they were the first to begin using it to climb up. Anna wasn't far behind, along with Mikey and Raph.

Meanwhile; Dregg and Armaggon continued their scuffle when they finally noticed the sounds of battle as they turned around in surprise to see Elsa, Karai, Donnie, Kristoff, and Sven fending off the Vreen soldiers with little effort.

"No!" Dregg flew towards Elsa, but before he could make contact, Karai came in with a kick to his chest to knock him off course. She didn't even give him a chance to recover as she slashed and hacked at him with her sword; however, he was able to catch her last attack and slam her onto the ground to disorient her. Dregg opened his mouth to devour Karai whole; but Mona Lisa came in from behind to punch him in the back of the head and knock Dregg back, freeing Karai from his grip.

Mona Lisa drew her sword. "I made a terrible mistake, and I intend to rectify it."

Elsa ran by Mona's side. "Not alone, you're not. We can work things out after we deal with this monster." She stated as she created a set of dual ice-katanas

"Agreed." They both engaged Dregg with their swords as Donnie continued to use his bug-spray on the Vreen but eventually ran out. He was about to be overwhelmed, but Sal Commander came in with his own sword to cut the Vreen down as he helped Donnie fight them back.

April meanwhile continued to try and help her friends out of the Scorpinoid Pit; but was knocked back by a metallic head-butt from Armaggon. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" He chuckled.

"And I'm gonna enjoy _this_!" The bounty hunter turned around only to have his face smacked by Kristoff using the canister of his bug spray as a blunt weapon. The impact actually knocked out a few of Armaggon's teeth as he staggered back. Kristoff came in with the same attack on Armaggon again, but when he came in for the third, Armaggon opened his mouth and bit into the canister before shattering it in his mouth with a crunch. He then punched Kristoff in the face to knock him back.

Before Armaggon could make any further move on Kristoff; Sven came in with a punch to Armaggon's face before taking both of his metal canisters and using them as blunt weapons as well to deal greater damage on Armaggon's body. He even sandwiched Armaggon's head in-between his blunt weapons. Kristoff came back in with his hatchet as he swung upwards and sliced right into Armaggon's throat.

The shark-bounty hunter coughed as he felt his injury just before both Kristoff and Sven delivered a double-upper cut to his jaw to send him flying up and over the edge, down towards the Scorpinoid Pit, just as Leo, Raph, Anna, Mikey, and Casey all climbed out. Before Armaggon could even recover, the Scorpinoid's claw reached out from the pit and pulled him in. The last sound Armaggon ever made was a scream before he was devoured. There was a loud burping noise coming from the pit soon after.

As all the heroes regrouped to fight back; several more Vreen came down from the ceiling to try and subdue them, however, Honeycutt had managed to station himself on top of Dregg's throne where he converted and shifted his body to expose his fusion core and fire a massive beam of fusion energy straight through the palace; leaving a massive hole in the wall he shot. This caused the palace to shift and quake as debris fell from the ceiling; crushing multiple Vreen as several of the heroes tried to run or dodge out of the way, even Dregg got buried underneath it all.

"Is everyone alright?!" Olaf exclaimed to the whole group.

"Worry about that later! Let's get out of here now!" Leo exclaimed. With no need for debate; all the heroes made a bolt for the escape. Raph was about to leave as well, but Mona placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you the truth, Raphael."

Raph did not appear to accept her apology, however. "I trusted you, more than anyone in the galaxy! And you betrayed me!" He then ran after his friends. Mona looked dejectedly, but knew she deserved it. She followed everyone else, but Anna ran alongside her.

"It's alright." Anna began. "Raph won't admit it, but I know he still cares about you. He just has… anger issues and he knows how to hold onto a grudge. But I know he will forgive you."

"How can _you_ forgive me so easily?" Mona asked the princess. "I betrayed you, almost got you and all your friends killed, and your sister was almost made a living weapon because of me."

"It wasn't your fault." Anna replied. "Dregg used you. Look, we can worry about all the drama later. For right now, let's just get out of here."

"Yes, that is a good plan." Mona Lisa agreed.

* * *

The large group had made it out of the citadel and were running back to the Ulixies as fast as their legs could carry them.

"We gotta get off this giant bee-hive!" Leo exclaimed to Honeycutt as he accessed the controls in his robotic arm.

"I'm remotely preparing the Ulixies for take-off!"

"UNLEASH THE SCORPINOID!"

Everyone turned around in shock to see a large army of Vreen soldiers flying through the air with the massive Scorpinoid marching down beneath them; and Dregg himself riding on the giant monster.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" Dregg yelled.

Olaf gulped. "That's a lot of really big bugs."

Mona Lisa and Sal Commander drew their weapons as they prepared to make their stand. "Wait, what are you doing?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Go all of you! Get to your ship!" Mona stated.

"We'll hold them off!" Sal Commander exclaimed with a Salamandrian roar.

"By yourselves?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?!" Donnie also shouted. "What about your planet!? Your people?!"

"We can't just leave you guys!" Anna also stated.

"Go!" Mona insisted. "Save your world! And Raphael…" She turned to the red-clad Turtle with a sincere smile. "I will always love you!" She turned and roared as she and Sal Commander charged to face the army of insects.

Though all were surprised at this, none was more shocked than Raph. She just said the L-word to him! "You love me…?" A smile formed on his face. "She loves me."

"She loves you Raph!" Olaf exclaimed with a wide smile as he jumped around him. "She loves you!"

Everyone smiled as they all gathered around him. "I think I've seen that kind of look before." Anna smirked at him.

"Come on, we're not letting them stand alone!" Elsa stated. She stomped her foot and threw out her hands to create a massive patch of ice in front of the group of heroes which began to grow and expand to reveal a small army of at least thirty Ice Dragons. All of them roared as they expanded their wings and shot towards the sky.

Raph drew his sais as he was the first to charge in, followed by his brothers, along with Anna, Karai, Kristoff, Casey, April, and Sven, even Olaf who rode on his shoulders. Elsa even created her ice-wings and took to the skies along with her Ice Dragons.

"CHARGE!" Olaf exclaimed. "FOR THE POWER OF LOVE!"

Raph was on the attack first as he jumped and jammed both his sais into a Vreen soldier. He hacked, sliced, and kicked any Vreen that was around him, being fuelled by pure determination to save the one he loved. Nothing would stand in his way.

Leo used his katanas to slice up any Vreen around him as Karai ran alongside her brother, slicing the enemy with inhumane speed to render them all to itty-bitty chunks. Donnie spun his staff as he blocked one strike before jamming the blade at the end of his staff into the chest of one Vreen before spinning to decapitate another. Mikey extended his nunchucks to crush the head of an incoming Vreen before twirling and throwing the chain up to catch another Vreen flying at him before pulling it down hard to squash another Vreen on the ground. April and Casey stood back-to-back, shooting and bashing down any Vreen that stood in their way.

Elsa threw out both her arms to create a large blizzard to freeze all the dozens of flying Vreen in front of her. They then all fell and shattered on the ground as all her Ice Dragons were on the attack. Several of them engaged the Vreen with their claws and teeth; needless to say, the Vreen were no match for them. The other Ice Dragons flew closer towards the ground and blasted their blue-fire from their mouth to bombard the large clusters of ground-bug-soldiers with their attack; freezing and shattering them upon contact.

Sal Commander used his sword to cut down a Vreen but was surrounded by five more. However, he didn't get a chance to fight them by himself as Kristoff hacked down one from behind with his hatchet before cutting down another the same way. Sven yelled as he charged and impaled a Vreen with his antlers before raising his fists to crush another one. Olaf jumped off of Sven's back and landed onto the face of another Vreen, distracting it momentarily for Kristoff to slice at its chest with his hatchet, killing it.

Sal Commander could not contain his surprise. "You… you returned…?"

"Of course, we did." Kristoff stated. "Friends don't abandon friends!"

"How… can you still call us friends after…" Sal Commander couldn't find the words.

"You were trying to save your world, just like we are." Sven added. "We get it."

"Let's all fight together!" Olaf stated. "So, we can save both our worlds together! And we can all go home and live happily ever after!"

"What he said." Sven nodded.

"So, what do you say Sal? You with us?" Kristoff smirked as he offered his hand. Though the hand-offering usually meant combat under Salamandrian standards, Kristoff mealy extended his hand in friendship, something that Sal Commander knew and accepted as he shook his comrade's hand with a smile.

"Yes, I am with you!" Sal stated as they stood ready.

"Let's go!" Kristoff exclaimed as they reengaged the enemy.

Anna shoot down two Vreen flying towards her, not too far from Mona Lisa's location. Though the female Salamandrian looked in surprise to see the human fighting alongside her, she looked in terror as Dregg's Scorpinoid loomed over her and she didn't even notice.

"Princess Anna!" Mona Lisa ran and pushed Anna out of the way just as the Scorpinoid lashed its tail, striking Mona in the back. Anna looked toward her from the ground in shock. Even Raph saw Mona fall to the ground.

"MONA!" Raph practically screamed.

With a vengeful yell, Raph attempted to leap at Dregg, but the Scorpinoid he rode on moved out of the way as Raph rolled and took a combative stance. He dodged the strikes from its stinger-tail, but Dregg roared in pain as he felt a blast on his side; coming from Anna who shot at him with her laser pistol; though her look wasn't as vengeful as Raph's, she was still plenty angry at him. Dregg not only blackmailed and betrayed Mona Lisa, threatening their own home planet, but Mona took the attack from Dregg that was meant for her. Anna was sure to make Dregg pay for what he did, and Raph wasn't far behind either.

The Scorpinoid knocked Anna down with a claw-swipe and grabbed her in its grip; but this left Dregg open for Raph to jump onto the monster and attack. He grabbed and tackled Dregg, pinning him to the back of the Scorpinoid, and punching him repeatedly in the face. But Dregg kicked Raph off of him; however, Anna was able to pull herself out of the Scorpinoid's grip as she ran and tackled Dregg from the back, trying to wrap her arms around his throat. But Dregg reached behind to grab Anna and pry her off, leaving him vulnerable to a slash from Raph's sais. The red-clad Turtle gave a yell as he gave a powerful uppercut to Dregg's jaw, which actually appeared to knock his head right off.

Both Anna and Raph practically screamed at the robotic cylinder-like head underneath.

"NO FAIR!" Dregg's severed head shouted, despite it being removed from his body. "NO FAIR! I'LL DESTROY YOU CREATURES! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

However, Raph still laid several fierce and devastating punches and kicks all across Dregg's body before picking it up and throwing it off the Scorpinoid. Raph then jumped off the creature and ran to his downed lover with Anna right behind him. The Scorpinoid was about to pursue after them, but several Ice Dragons all flew down to bombard the creature with multiple ice-fire attacks and blast it back, and freeze it over in the process, killing it.

"Mona!" Raph picked her up as he looked at her with worry. "Mona…"

"Is she going to be okay?" Anna asked as she kneeled right beside him.

Elsa flew as she looked around the battlefield to see most of the Vreen had already been defeated; but she gasped in shock as she saw the injured Mona with a grief-stricken Raph and a concerned Anna trying to help her. Elsa landed as she saw a few Vreen soldiers helping Lord Dregg put his head back on his body. She glared hatefully at the monster.

"Dregg!" She stomped her way toward him, her magic surging and radiating through her body immensely. "You want my power so badly?! HERE! HAVE IT!"

She created an enormous sphere of magic; surging with ice and snow and cyan-colored bolts before she threw it up into the sky and stomped her foot onto the ground. Ice spread from her feet, straight towards Dregg. Before he could even understand what was happening, ice spread out from the ground and all around him, freezing him from the outside and sealing him in ice. But that wasn't the worst of it. The ice-ball she threw up into the sky exploded out as it spread a wave of cyan energy all throughout the sky; which began to darken with greyish-white snow clouds that spread everywhere. A gentle flurry of snow began to fall to the ground as even the ice Elsa created on the ground began to slowly spread all over.

All the heroes had finished fighting the last of the Vreen as they saw the change in weather. "Whoa, who called in Jack Frost?" Casey questioned.

"It's… snowing…?" April held out her hand as she could see the snowflakes falling down.

"Dude… it already feels like a freezer in here." Mikey shivered.

"What… is this….?" Sal Commander asked, never seeing anything like it.

"Elsa's power." Leo said. "This is it at its strongest."

"It's just like… Arendelle. When she froze it over." Kristoff noted.

Olaf looked towards Elsa with concern, having a good idea what she just did. "Elsa…?"

Everyone's attention, however, was caught as the Ulixies quickly flew towards them as it began to land in front of the group. "Everyone quickly, get on board!" Honeycutt instructed as he remotely guided his ship. "The temperature is dropping very rapidly!"

Raph and Anna tried to help up Mona Lisa as she was barley conscious. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Anna tried to tell her.

"Just hang on Mona. You'll pull through." Raph stuttered, almost on the verge of crying. "You'll pull through…" That was the last thing she heard as everything went black.

* * *

Mona Lisa groaned as she awoke in the Ulixies' medical center. She looked to see the concerned heroes looking relieved that she finally awoke.

"Hey there sleepy-head." Mikey waved.

"You're finally awake! Yay!" Olaf cheered.

"Welcome back." Kristoff nodded with a smile.

She turned to see Raph looking at her with deep concern as Professor Honeycutt made a final treatment with his built-in scanners.

"Do not fret my dear. Soon, you will be feeling one hundred percent!"

Sal Commander approached the group as he bowed his head. "Queen Elsa, brave warriors, we ask for something impossible: your forgiveness."

"Already given." Elsa assured with a warm smile as she put a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault; Dregg is the one to blame."

"Trust us, if there's one thing our group knows; it's how to give second chances." Karai added with her own smile, having experienced that for herself.

"If I may, what exactly happened back there?" Sal Commander asked, referring to what Elsa did.

"I cast an eternal winter on Dregg's home world. One I have no intention of lifting." Elsa answered.

"Normally, I wouldn't be too fond of going along with something like that…" Anna said. "But, given everything that monster has done to all of us, I'd say he deserves it."

"I see." Sal Commander nodded in agreement.

Mona Lisa sat up on the med table as she faced Raph. "I am so sorry Raphael. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Raph said nothing as he placed his hand on hers. He gave a sincere and loving smile, silently telling her that he truly has forgiven her. They both took each other's hands as their eyes closed and touched noses.

Everyone in the group smiled at this affectionate display. However, Sal Commander's smile soon vanished.

"My friends, we are truly grateful for your kindness. However, while Dregg's home world may be forever imprisoned in ice, his fleet still remains a threat. We must return to our home."

"It's alright, we get it." Leo assured. "Go save your planet."

Mona and Raph broke off as the female Salamandrian stood tall and addressed the group. "However, once we are certain that our home is safe, we _will_ return to aid you. Just as you've helped us save our home, we will help you save yours. I swear it."

"Thank you." Anna nodded.

"Raphael…" Mona Lisa was about to say something, but Raph already knew.

"I know… I love you to." He said with a smile. Mona Lisa gave a final smile herself as she and her commander left the med bay to return to their ships and save their home planet from Dregg's forces.

Raph's smile remained on his face, even after Mona had left. He felt a hand on her shoulder as he looked to see Anna who had a real smile on her face as she nodded.

"Come on guys." Raph turned to his family and friends. "Let's finish this mission."

 **Done.**

 **So yeah; that was a bit of an emotional roller coaster. However, the heroes were able to not only save Sal Commander and Mona Lisa, but Elsa even cast an eternal winter on Dregg's planet; and given how powerful we've seen that spell can be when she accidentally cast it on Arendelle, and how much bugs don't like the cold, you can expect things to be** _ **extremely**_ **difficult for Dregg from this point forward (no less than what he deserves).**

 **And Armaggon is FINALLY gone for good. Kristoff and Sven were able to deliver the finishing blow on the ruthless shark bounty hunter, knocking him into the Scorpinoid pit where he was eaten alive.**

 **Raph has also confessed his love to Mona Lisa who has done the same; but no one is going to tease him for it. I hope you liked the interaction between him and Anna during this episode as she gets what it's like to feel betrayed by someone she loved; only difference is, Hans was an irredeemable scumbag, while Mona Lisa is a true warrior who was forced into a no-win situation by an even bigger scumbag.**

 **Only two chapters remain in this story, but I am planning on doing an Epilogue right after. The heroes have to hurry and catch the final piece of the Black Hole generator before the Triceratons do. Can they make it in time? Find out as we near the climax for this story.**

 **Merry Christmas, and if I don't see you soon enough, Happy New Year!**

 **BOOYAKASHA!**


	21. The Ever-Burning Fire

**Hi everyone, thanks again for waiting. We are nearing the end of this story and I'm pleased that so many people have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. So, thank you. Now, without further delay, let's begin.**

 **The Ever-Burning Fire**

 _The Episode of 'Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Crew' continued as a humanoid lizard-man tore apart a laboratory._

" _Where is it?! Where is the formula?!"_

" _Rampage is over, Captain Reptile! Cause Chris Bradford is here!" The show's titular hero stepped in boldly to face the villain._

 _Captain Reptile backed up slightly but found a chemical on a nearby table, which he took and drank instantly. The second he drank it; he grew to enormous size._

" _You mean itty-bitty Bradford?" The villain taunted._

" _Lil Rineo! HOOO!" Chris Bradford called out to his sidekick, who jumped from a nearby window, landed on a piece of wood and jumped up from it like a diving board, flipping in mid-air to deliver a kick to Captain Reptile's face…_

* * *

The episode was suddenly turned off, much to Mikey and Olaf's dismay as they were eating pizza.

"No! Why'd you do that?!" Olaf exclaimed as he and Mikey looked towards Raph and Anna, the red-clad Turtle having turned off the television. "I wanna know what happened to Lil Rineo!"

"Yeah, it's real Earth-style entertainment, yo!" Mikey agreed as they both stood up.

"Sorry guys, but playtime is over." Anna said.

"Suck it up, we're needed on the bridge." Raph agreed somewhat harshly.

Mikey slammed the pizza he was eating on the ground out of frustration. "I miss Earth! I'm tired of space!"

Olaf seemed to agree. "I miss New York! I miss Arendelle! I miss all the nice people! I miss Grand Pabbie and the rest of the Trolls! I miss Marshmallow! I miss the Mighty Mutanimals! And… and…"

"We miss Master Splinter." Mikey finished as both he and Olaf looked down.

Raph and Anna both turned back to their pair, their expressions having softened as they felt the same way.

"Yeah, so do we. Big time." Raph agreed.

"We all miss our home and our families." Anna said sincerely. "As amazing as space is, pretty much everyone here wants nothing more than to go back home, but we still have a job to do."

"That's right. We stop the Triceratons, and we can finally go home." Raph agreed. "So come on, let's finish this whole damn journey."

This seemed to help perk up Mikey and Olaf's spirits slightly as they smiled a bit and followed Raph and Anna toward the bridge.

* * *

 _The Bridge_

The Ulixies continued to fly through warp as Honeycutt continued to guide the ship in his personal station in the center of the room while everyone else sat in their respective stations; most seemed tired and we're almost ready to doze off. Kristoff and Sven both gave huge yawns; even Elsa tiredly leaned her head onto Leo's shoulder as they sat next to each other.

"Are we there yet?" Casey complained.

"Don't even start with that Jones." Karai warned.

"Man, it's a long way to the Z-Z-3-Plural-X-Beta Galaxy." Donnie said as Anna, Raph, Mikey, and Olaf walked onto the bridge. "Even _warping_ is taking forever."

"Yeah, I'd say the far edge of the known universe is a _long_ way." Leo yawned slightly as he stretched his arms, his right arm having accidentally fallen onto Elsa who was still slightly leaning against Leo; they quickly realized the contact they were in and straightened up, both smiling and blushing slightly.

"So, wonder what space death trap we're gonna end up _this_ time." Kristoff said.

"The planet itself is Magdomar, which translates as 'Planet of Ever-Burning Fire'. Bleep!" Honeycutt informed.

"A fire planet?" Elsa gulped. "Not liking the sound of that."

"Makes sense with your ice powers, Elsa." April agreed.

"Aw man!" Mikey complained. "Couldn't we just once go to the planet of comfy pillows and endless free pizza!?"

"Or a planet made out of chocolate with people that give out endless free hugs?" Olaf hoped. "Is it really too much to ask for a nice warm hug?"

Most of the group ignored their complaints as the Honeycutt continued. "It's also the home of Tokka, one of the six great Cosmic Monsters of the Universe."

"Like that Cthugga monster the Daagon had?" Anna asked.

"Similar, although while Cthugga is a gigantic sea-monster, Tokka is an ancient volcanian-fire beast." Honeycutt replied. "Protecting the final fragment of the Black Hole generator with its life."

"So, I'm guessing it's not gonna give us the piece if we ask nicely." Sven said.

"You gotta give the Utrom credit though." Kristoff said. "First ancient angel-like beings, then a giant space-sea-monster, now a living volcano; they really gave their all in hiding these pieces."

"For all the good it did." Raph contradicted. "Considering those horn-heads have two of them and are dead-set on getting the last one."

"If we can keep from losing it this time, we might pull this off!" Casey stated.

"We have too, this is our last chance." Elsa stated, her voice filled with determination and desperation. "We get this last piece and destroy it as soon as possible. That'll slow down the Triceratons long enough for us to gather all the allies we've made on this journey, launch a full-scale attack, get the other two pieces back and destroy them, ending the threat once and for all."

"Sounds like a plan." Leo agreed.

The Ulixies came out of warp just beyond a moon in Magdomar's orbit. The planet itself seemed to have large black landmasses with oceans of lava covering at least seventy percent of the planet upon first glance.

"Now approaching Magdomar." Honeycutt reported. "The Triceraton fleet must be near, we must avoid them at all costs!"

April got the readings on station. "I see them!" The main screen at the center spotted a Triceraton ship orbiting the planet. The screen zoomed in to show that the ship had already launched a squad of raptor-fighters that show down towards the planet's surface. "They're on the other side of the planet! Closing in!"

"They're already launching their raptors!" Kristoff stated.

"They're gonna find the Black Hole thingy before us!" Mikey practically screamed.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do?!" Olaf was on the verge of panicking.

"Don't panic!" Karai exclaimed. "They don't have the piece yet; we still got a chance!"

"This is our last chance! We can't fail now!" Raph stated.

"Mr. Fugitoid, full speed ahead!" Leo ordered.

Professor Honeycutt put the pedal to the metal as he piloted the ship straight for Magdomar as fast as he could. "Booyakasha!"

* * *

 _Triceraton Ship_

Though the ship itself was an average Triceraton destroyer-class warship, it carried with it the most influential and powerful individual in the entire Triceraton Empire: the vile and cruel Emperor Zanmoran himself. He glanced up at the main screen to see the image of the three pieces of the Black Hole generator coming together to form one single weapon.

"At long last… the Heart of Darkness will soon be in my claws!" Zanmoran stated. "And with its power, the Triceraton Empire shall rule over this universe as we always should have! No one can stop us now!"

"Sire." Captain Mozar stepped up to his emperor's side. "There is no need for you to be here; I can acquire the final piece myself. After all, it was I who took back the first two pieces from those pestilent Earthlings."

"You mean those 'pestilent Earthlings' who still live?" Zanmoran shot his captain a glare. "While you have retrieved the first two pieces, you failed to destroy the small group of beings who have pestered us _every_ step of the way! This is the final piece and I will not allow your incompetence to jeopardize the importance of this mission! Do you understand, _Captain_ Mozar?"

Mozar growled slightly but new better than to undermine his Emperor's authority. "Yes sire, I understand completely."

"Emperor Zanmoran, the ship has entered orbit and the Raptor squadron has already made it past the planet's atmosphere." An officer reported.

"Excellent, send a search-team and ready the teleporters." Zanmoran ordered. "Once our forces have located the fragment, I will see to its retrieval personally."

"And I will accompany you, my Emperor." Mozar stated. "In all likelihood, the Earthlings cannot be far behind. I will squash them before they even reach the fragment!"

Zanmoran gave a nod but said nothing else. Despite Mozar's failures, he was among the best warriors the Triceraton Empire had ever produced, and he would take no chances in dealing with the Earthlings; he underestimated them before, it won't happen again.

* * *

The heroes didn't get a chance to look at the hellish landscape that was Magdomar's surface as the Ulixies had to steer out of the way of the geysers of lava that shot out from the ground.

"Well, if Hell ever really does exist, I'd say we found it." Kristoff pointed out.

"Yeah, there are fire-burps everywhere dude!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Actually, this is mild-calm part of the planet." Honeycutt said.

"Seriously?! _This_ is mild and clam?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"If that's the case, then I definitely don't want to see the rest of the planet." Anna gulped.

The Ulixies came towards what appeared to be an island of enormous and spikey rocks in the middle of a lake of lava. "That's where the Utrom said the Fragment resides!" The Fugitoid reported.

"And it doesn't look like there are any Triceratons nearby." Sven said after looking at the radar on his station

"Then let's grab it, pronto!" Casey said.

It took no time at all to find the fragment of the Heart of Darkness that stuck out, apparently wedged between large boulders.

"There it is!" Leo said.

"Hooray! We found the Fragment!" Olaf cheered as the Ulixies activated its tractor beam to extract the device.

"We might actually get out of this without a fight." Donnie voiced with a smile.

"Don't push our luck, it's _never_ that easy with us." Karai remained on high alert, as her statement proved to be correct because the Fragment still remained embedded in the rocks and hadn't budged an inch.

"What's the hold-up?" Raph questioned.

"It's stuck." Leo stated. "It'll have to be a manual-op."

"Then let's land and get it out." Elsa said. "I don't want to stay any longer here than we have to."

"What's wrong Elsa? You seem tense?" Olaf asked.

"Aside from the fact that the Triceratons are here and very close by; I'm not sure if my powers will even work in a place like this." Elsa said.

"We're gonna need a clear landing spot." Leo tried to find one. "How about over there?" He pointed on the radar.

"Hmm, it's been pretty quiet here so far." Kristoff said. "Where's this Tokka-thing?"

"Somewhere close by." Honeycutt answered. "But if we act quickly, we can…"

The entire Ulixies was suddenly rocked as the ship was pelted by multiple green lasers from the outside.

"What the heck just happened?!" Sven shouted.

"Someone just shot at us!" Karai reported.

"Who?!" Leo exclaimed.

" _I did! Lord Dregg!"_ The evil and egotistical insect lord's face appeared on the main screen, having hacked into their communications. _"You idiotic mutant Terrans!"_

"Oh no! It's Lord Dregg!" Olaf screamed in fear as everyone else looked either in shock, frustration, or just plain annoyance.

"Oh, come on! Are you kidding me?!" Elsa was ready to pull her hair out as she was _more_ than sick of dealing with this oversized bug.

"Seriously, doesn't this guy have _anything_ better to do with his life?!" Donnie was in agreement.

"He's even more obsessed than Shredder!" Karai voiced.

Dregg's personal craft, the Hornettron, flew above the Ulixies before hovering straight in front of it as Dregg continued his rant.

" _Did you shell-dwellers and flesh-bags think that you could escape my wrath?! You reduced my entire planet to a frozen wasteland! Countless of my insect brethren have lost their lives! Even I can no longer return to my home! And for that, you shall meet a horrifying and depressing end!"_

"I'm always prepared for that." Honeycutt said honestly. "When all you have left is a humanoid brain, you tend to get…"

"Evasive Action!" Leo ordered.

The heroes piloted the Ulixies as it shot past the Hornettron that gave pursuit as it opened fire. It tried to return fire with Raph, Casey, Kristoff, and Sven on the weapon's systems. One laser managed to hit Dregg's craft, but it did little damage as Dregg's ship was more suited for battle, which couldn't be said as the Ulixies took damage from the Hornettron's attacks.

"Shields are weakening!" April reported.

"Elsa, we could use some ice-dragons right now!" Casey exclaimed.

" _Fire_ planet, remember?!" Elsa reminded. "Anything I make probably won't last ten seconds!"

"Even less than!" Honeycutt informed as he continued to steer the Ulixies. "Magdomar's average temperature is so hot that any ice-constructs Elsa makes will melt and evaporate in zero point three seconds!"

Despite Leo's maneuvering with the Ulixies, the Hornettron was still on their tail and continued to hit the Ulixies with its laser fire.

"We're taking a lot of damage! We can't take much more of this!" Karai exclaimed.

Anna saw on the screen of her station, the Hornettron producing five pods. "It's launching bug-eggs!" She cringed in disgust as she sawt he eggs hatch and produce five Vreen soldiers. "That is just… gross on every level!"

"Bug soldiers closing in fast!" Leo reported.

"Not for long! Come on Sven!" Kristoff took the weapons with his mutant-reindeer companion.

"Right behind you buddy!"

Kristoff took a laser at the upper starboard side while Sven took one on the lower port side. They each shot lasers and were able to successfully hit and kill each Vreen soldier before they could even make contact with the ship. However, before they could celebrate, the Ulixies rocked again as the ship's systems already began to fail.

"Oh no." April's face became filled with horror. "Power converters are failing! We're going down!" The Ulixies began to lose altitude, shooting for the planet's surface with the Hornettron still in pursuit.

"Diverting power to thrusters!" Honeycutt was able to pull up the ship and prevent it from crashing, but their enemy was still behind them.

"Casey, Kristoff, Sven, we gotta him simultaneously! Right on his ship's bug-head!" Raph stated as they each readied their respective weapon controls. "One… Two…"

"…THREE!" They all shouted at the same time as all four laser turrets locked and opened fire at the same time, scoring a successful direct hit on the Hornettron, exploding the top and sending it flying back in the distance.

However, the heroes didn't get a chance to celebrate as the Ulixies continued to plummet towards the surface of Magdomar. They all screamed as Honeycutt tried to pilot the ship as best he could. The Ulixies bottom hit a large jagged rock before it fell further and crashed on the blackened and barren surface, skidding to a harsh halt.

They all groaned as they tried to pick themselves up from off the floor. "Is everyone alright?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, still in one piece anyway." Karai groaned as Sven tried to help her up.

"Talk about a hard landing dudes." Mikey shook the cobwebs out of his head.

Once everyone was on their feet, they tried to get themselves situated. "Please tell me we're still close to the Fragment." Kristoff hopped.

"Yes, fortunately, we are still roughly ten kilometers away from the fragment's position." Honeycutt reported.

"Yeah, but the ship is barley flyable." Donnie looked at the readings on his station. "Guess we're walking the whole way."

"I will stay here and repair the ship." Honeycutt said. "I'll try to have it up as soon as I can."

"Alright." Anna said as the group was about to head out, but she noticed Olaf about to follow them. "Oh, you should probably stay here and help the Professor, Olaf."

"What?" Olaf sounded a bit hurt. "But I always go with you guys."

"Well yeah, but this is a fire planet." Anna explained. "And remember what the Professor said? Anything Elsa makes will melt in less than a second, that includes you."

Olaf seemed to understand. "Oh… Okay, I get it."

"Not to worry my little friend." Honeycutt tried to rouse his spirits. "I could use an extra set of hands to help repair the ship. Between the two of us, we can have the Ulixies back up in no time!"

This caused Olaf to smile. "Yeah! Let's get to work!"

The Fugitoid then addressed the rest of the group. "Head north, and be careful, this planet is among the most hazardous that we've ever been to on this journey. And remember, stay cool!" He chuckled slightly. "I made a funny!"

Olaf actually laughed. "Yeah that was funny! Stay cool! Because we're on a fire planet!"

Everyone else groaned as they all left the bridge to head outside.

* * *

 _Triceraton Ship_

Emperor Zanmoran and Captain Mozar continued to stand and wait for their soldier's reports on the bridge of the warship when they suddenly got a communication. Lord Dregg's face appeared on the main screen above them.

" _Triceratons! Heed me!"_

"Vringath Dregg." Zanmoran narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Why would criminal scum dare to contact the Triceraton Empire?!" Mozar questioned.

Dregg appeared to feign a hurtful expression. _"Oh, that hurts! I am royalty, you fools! And I know where the final Fragment of your adored Black Hole generator is! The Turtles, that annoying ice-female, and their allies are on their way to get it as we speak."_

Mozar growled, but Zanmoran held his hand back to keep Mozar from acting out as the Triceraton Emperor spoke in a diplomatic tone.

"I apologize for my subordinate. Perhaps we can find a mutually beneficial solution; one royal to another." Zanmoran proposed.

" _Oh, finally! Someone with common sense!"_ Lord Dregg stated. _"I will help you to locate the fragment of your silly toy, all I'm asking is for the Turtles and the Ice-female, alive; you can throw their humanoid allies into your gladiatorial ring for all I care. I would also like forty million samulax."_

"Very well." Zanmoran nodded. "If you find the Fragment first, the money and the Earthlings are yours."

Dregg smiled before he ended his communication as Mozar spoke to the Emperor. "Sire, how could you negotiate with such a vile insect?!"

"While I do admire your ferocity and longing for battle, Mozar; not every situation needs to be settled with violence." Zanmoran told the Triceraton Captain. "Often times, cunning is the weapon greater than any sword."

* * *

 _Magdomar_

The heroes had donned all their spacesuits as they continued to traverse the hellish landscape. They came to a stop near a gap with a river of lava underneath. Elsa thrusted her hands to create an ice bridge, which melted and evaporated into steam the instant it was made.

Elsa sighed. "Looks like the Professor was right. Anything I make won't last long. I'm sorry guys."

"It's not your fault Elsa." Anna told her. "If anything, it's this stupid planet."

As the group jumped over and helped each other cross the gap, Leo offered Elsa a hand to help her cross, which she took without hesitation. Leo handed her one of his laser-katanas.

"Here, you might need this just in case." The blue-clad Turtle said as Elsa took the weapon.

"Thanks Leo." She smiled.

"Hey, get a room later you two!" Karai said. "We're on the clock!"

The group continued to walk as they traveled along a ridge off the side of a mountain. They felt a tremor which shook the area and almost caused them to lose their footing.

Donnie looked at the readings on his staff-scanner. "This whole area looks unstable, we'll need to…" Another tremor shook up the area as lava spewed out from behind them. Kristoff was almost covered in it, but Sven pulled him out of the way just in time.

"Run!" Sven exclaimed as the group ran as fast as they could away from the area; they ran up a large rock-bridge as another tremor hit and more lava spouts shot around them.

"This whole planet's out to get us!" Mikey screamed as he, Anna, and April fell behind most of the group. April tripped just as the everyone else made it to the other side of the stone-bridge.

"April!" Anna helped the younger girl up but looked in shock as the bridge began to collapse from behind. They both ran as fast as they could, but just before they could make it to the other side, the entire bridge collapsed, and they would have fallen to their deaths had Kristoff not grabbed Anna and Casey for April. Elsa and Leo joined them as they began to pull their friends back up to safety.

"Are you guys okay?!" Elsa asked urgently.

"Yeah… almost saw my life flash before my eyes." Anna shook her head.

"Thanks guys. We almost bought it." April took a sigh of relief.

Before they could even resume their journey however, the Dregg's Hornettron suddenly appeared out of nowhere and swooped in to grab Elsa by its mandibles, flying away with her as she screamed.

"ELSA!" Leo and Anna shouted as everyone looked in shock.

"Dregg! Again!?" Karai exclaimed out of anger and frustration as they all ran after them.

Elsa struggled in the Hornettron's grip. "I am not going to be your personal weapon, Dregg!" She shouted defiantly to the Insect Lord piloting the ship.

"Oh, I no longer have any intention of weaponizing you, my dear." Dregg sneered as the Hornettron came to a halt over the sea of lava. "After what you've done to my planet… sending my brethren to an icy grave… I think it's only fitting that I send you to a _fiery_ one!"

The Hornettron released its grip, sending Elsa falling towards the lava. She screamed as she fell; desperately trying to form her ice-wings or shoot her magic out to soften her landing, but just like before, anything she made was rendered to steam instantly. However, her salvation came in the form of Leo as he swung from his suit's built-in grappler, catching Elsa just in time, while swinging up to a stable ridge and into safety.

Elsa immediately threw her arms around her savior. "Thank you, Leo! I really thought I was going to die!"

Leo returned her embrace. "It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you Elsa, I promise." He assured her as the rest of their friends and family regrouped.

Their tender moment was interrupted as Lord Dregg himself yelled furiously and flew down straight at them. Leo and Elsa were the first to be knocked back by a flying punch from the insect-lord before he swiped his claw at the nearest enemy, which happened to be Donnie, who was sent crashing into a rock.

Sven grabbed Dregg to try and crush him with a bear-hug, but Dregg's own strength was enough to break from Sven's grip before he delivered several punches to knock Sven down. Kristoff and Raph were next to attack as they slashed at him with their respective weapons, landing successful hits in but when they both came in for a simultaneous attack, Dregg caught both of them by their wrists with his hands before slamming them together and sending them crashing into Mikey and Casey.

Karai leapt at Dregg to deliver a kick before she tried to drive her blade at him, but Dregg flew into the air to avoid it as he launched a spider arm at her, ensnaring her in its red web-like fluid. He was about to pull her up, but Elsa came in with the katana Leo let her borrow to slice off the web, severing Dregg's whole right hand. Leo tried to jump from a rock and attack while airborne, but Dregg met him with a punch to the gut before striking with his fist onto Leo's helmet, sending him hurtling to the ground.

April and Anna ran around Dregg to try and shoot him with their respective laser guns, but this only tickled him as he launched several chest-missiles at the girls. Anna closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, but nothing ever came as she looked in surprise to see April using her psychic powers, focused through her Aeon crystal, to telekinetically hold the missiles in place.

"Thanks April." Anna said in relief.

"Back at you Dregg!" April threw the missiles at the Insect Lord, scoring a direct and explosive hit, sending him crashing into a ledge and falling down hard, hitting several rocks as he fell. He struggled to pull himself back up as his wings were damaged and he was missing a whole arm; only to look in surprise and frustration as he saw all his enemies standing back up, more than ready to fight him.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME END YOUR PITTIFUL LIVES?!" Dregg wined.

"Because we actually _like_ staying alive, freak!" Kristoff shouted.

Another suddenly tremor hit, shaking up the whole area. This one was much larger than the others as a large crack formed in the foundation of the island they were standing on. The group almost lost their footing, even Dregg himself. Elsa saw this as an opening and rushed Dregg with her borrowed laser katana. Dregg couldn't react in time as Elsa sliced at his chest before delivering a roundhouse kick to his face, causing him to stumble back just as the ground underneath him gave way and collapsed.

Dregg fell and couldn't fly back up due to his damaged wings. He tried to launch his only remaining spider-arm, but it couldn't find a good grip and he continued to fall. The group couldn't see where he fell, but it looked as though he wasn't coming back.

"Good riddance." Elsa sighed in relief as everyone picked themselves back up.

"So, is he really gone? Like _really_ gone for good this time?" Kristoff questioned.

"He lost an arm, his wings were broken, and he just fell straight towards some lava. So yeah, I'd say he's gone." Karai assumed.

"Finally!" Casey exclaimed. "Dregg's harder to squish than a cockroach."

"Tell me about it." Anna rolled her eyes. "Nice one Elsa."

"Thank you." She smiled.

However, now was not the time to celebrate. "Come on guys, we better haul shell before the Triceratons find us to." Leo told the group as another tremor hit, this one milder than the others before.

"Whoa, excuse me dudes. Had a little gas." Mikey said.

"Not funny Mikey." Sven's eyelids lowered.

Donnie observed the area as more lava plumes shot up in the distance. "These earthquakes are being caused by an unstable magma…"

The entire area shook again, but this time with a much larger tremor. Most of the group was knocked off their feet with Raph being dangerously close towards an edge that he slipped and fell off completely, much to everyone's horror.

"RAPH!" They all screamed.

The red-clad Turtle continued to fall and plummet, but he quickly pulled out his laser sai and drove it into the wall, causing him to slide to a halt just inches away from the lava. He gave a quick sigh of relief before taking out his other sai to begin climbing back up.

"Raph, are you alright?!" Anna called to him out of worry.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" Raph called back as he pulled himself up onto a small ridge and spotted an odd light orange round object that looked so much like… "Is that an egg?"

He full got onto the ridge and picked up the egg in his hands to get a closer look at it. He tapped it slightly, only for the egg to shake slightly before it cracked, and the creature inside hatched out. It was a tiny hand-sized dark red turtle-like creature with large eyes. To say it was adorable would be an understatement. It looked towards Raph and gave a cute alien-call to him, apparently imprinting on him.

Even Raph's hardened heart melted slightly at that. "Awe, some kind of turtle-alien." He helped it on its feet in his hand. "Where's your mama, little guy?" He set the adorable creature down on the ground. "Okay, now go find your nest." The infant creature took its first steps as it walked closer towards the edge, but Raph pulled him away.

"Whoa, you're too close to the bad lava little fella." Raph advised as the baby looked up at him and wagged its tail. He helped it on his shoulder. "Better stay with Uncle Raph for now."

Raph climbed back up to meet the rest of his friends along with his passenger. "Hey guys, look!" The adorable alien baby gave its cute call as everyone else looked at it in surprise. But once Anna set her sights on it, hearts formed on her eyes as she immediately gushed.

"Oh my gosh! It's so adorable!" Anna practically squealed. She waved her finger at it. "That has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

"What exactly is that?" Kristoff asked as Sven looked in surprise himself.

"A baby turtle?" Casey questioned. "What'ch you do, lay an egg down there?"

"Not a good time to adopt an alien pet, Raph." Donnie told him.

"Yeah I gotta agree with Donnie on this one." Karai also said, but once she looked at the baby's eyes, a small smile formed on her face. "Even if it _is_ cute."

"Awe, look at him!" Mikey took the baby in his hands. "He's almost as cute as me."

"I know!" Anna agreed as she took him in her own hands this time. "Who's a cute widdle alien turtle? You are! Yes, you are!" She gushed as she waved her fingers in front of its face; it smiled and bit down on her finger, however. "OW!" But she still smiled and handed it back to Raph.

That bite gave Raph an idea. "How about I call you 'Chompy Picasso'?" He gave the name as the alien, now named 'Chompy' nuzzled its head against Raph's helmet.

"Oh, that name is perfect!" Anna squealed. "Come on Elsa, you have to admit that Chompy is adorable!"

Even Elsa smiled slightly. "Yeah… he really is cute, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but what we need to do, is find out who his mom is and give him back." April advised.

"April's right." Sven agreed. "There's nothing more dangerous than a wild animal mother looking for her baby."

"We don't have that kind of time!" Leo stated. "We're on a mission to save Earth not alien turtles!"

"Leo, hold on! We can't just…" Elsa was about to say something, only for her to look upwards and gasp as she and everyone else spotted three Triceraton fighters closing in on their location.

"Raptors! Everyone hide!" Karai exclaimed as the group all ran and hid behind a large rock, which fortunately went unnoticed by the Triceratons as their vessels landed and a trio of Triceraton soldiers stepped outside.

The lead Triceraton took out a pair of binoculars and managed to locate their objective. "Sire, I've located the Black Hole weapon fragment. Dregg made good on his intel."

"Did he just say Dregg?" Kristoff whispered as the group continued to hide.

"Bug-boy must have tipped them off." Sven growled quietly. "Damn him."

The group looked in quiet surprise as they saw several more Triceratons beam down; five soldiers to act as guards, Captain Mozar, and the Triceraton Emperor himself. Most of the heroes were mildly surprised to see the Emperor himself present; save for Leo, Elsa, and Karai who glared at the dictator.

Zanmoran took the binoculars from the soldier who contacted him to see the Fragment for himself. "There it is. Ultimate power is soon within my grasp!"

"Oh no, they found it!" Donnie uttered in a slight whisper.

However, before anyone else could make a move, Chompy Picasso gave another call. Raph quickly pulled him back as everyone else took cover.

"What was that?" Mozar questioned. The soldiers opened fire at the rock where they heard the sound.

"I think they found us!" Anna exclaimed.

"Let's make a break for it, homies!" Mikey shouted as the group ran out from their cover; Anna, Leo, and April returned fire with their laser guns. "Later dino-dudes!" Mikey shouted as he threw a smoke-bomb down. When the smoke vanished; the Turtles and their friends were all gone.

"The Turtles and the Earthlings are here!" Mozar exclaimed. "Of course, that impudent bug couldn't destroy them!"

Zanmoran growled. "Do whatever it takes to retrieve the Fragment! Those Earthlings will not thwart me again! Not this time!"

* * *

After making some distance away from the Triceratons; the eleven heroes managed to make it to the island where the Fragment was; after ascending and climbing up the hill, they managed to make it to their objective.

"Fugitoid! We found the Fragment; we'll have it loose in no time! We need a pick-up now!" Leo contacted Honeycutt.

" _Oh dear, we haven't gotten the ship's power back online yet!"_ Honeycutt replied.

" _There are too many wires and buttons! I don't understand what any of this means!"_ Olaf practically screamed.

"Well what the heck are we supposed to do?! _Carry_ the thing back?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"We may not have a choice!" Sven stated.

Chompy gave a call while perched on Raph's shoulder, prompting the red-clad Turtle to pat him and calm him down. "Hey little guy, if I knew how to find your mama, I'd…"

A loud roar echoed throughout the area as the entire ground began to shake, rocking everyone in the area. But it didn't just shake, it actually appeared to elevate and turn, to where the ground was beginning to actually point _up_ vertically! Everyone screamed as they all lost their footing and began to slide off the back of the moving island; which actually turned out to be the back of the enormous volcanic monster guarding the final Black Hole Fragment: Tokka.

The monster was the size of a volcano; all the other lifeforms; human, mutant and Triceraton alike, were mere insects compared to this great beast. It also bore the resemblance of a humanoid Turtle made entirely out of volcanic rock. The landmass the heroes thought they were previously standing on turned out to be its massive and spikey shell. The heroes almost fell of completely if it weren't for Sven grabbing onto the edge with Raph grabbing onto his legs, followed by Kristoff, Mikey, Elsa, Leo, Anna, Karai, Donnie, April, and Casey.

"Um… lucky guess… but I think we found Tokka." Anna said in a meek tone as they heard the creature deliver a three-mile-long roar.

Despite Sven's own strength; the combined weight of all his friends was too much for even him to carry. "Slipping… too much…. Weight!" He couldn't hold on any longer as he let go; resulting in him and everyone else screaming as they fell off Tokka's shell.

Fortunately, they fell on a flat ground as opposed to a pool of lava which was only about a twenty-foot fall. Though the impact did hurt, they all survived.

"Oh snap." Casey breathed in relief, fearing the worst.

They looked up to Tokka in amazement as the gigantic monster turned its attention to the Triceratons on the side of a mountain that were shooting at it.

"Look at the size of that thing…" Kristoff's eyes were wider than a pair of softballs.

"It's… it's… almost… amazing…." Elsa breathed.

"Let's just be glad it's not focused on _us_." Karai pointed out, as she saw the guardian-beast's attention focused on the Triceratons.

"The Fragment's still stuck to Tokka's shell!" Donnie exclaimed upon seeing the Black Hole piece still embed in-between the smaller spikes.

"The Triceratons have its attention now." Leo pointed out as they could only watch the conflict ensue. Though when Tokka's hand brushed against a large rock, multiple pieces of debris were knocked off and sent the heroes' way, forcing them to run to avoid getting crushed. They were able to find some cover behind three massive stalactites.

"Professor, how much longer can you get the ship fixed?!" Elsa practically screamed through her communications.

" _I'll be finished in two shakes of a dungle!"_ Honeycutt reported.

" _That means we'll be finished soon!"_ Olaf translated.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?!" April questioned.

"The only way to get that thing is to climb Tokka!" Mikey stated.

"Climb a gigantic fire monster to retrieve a piece of a weapon of mass destruction while it's fighting a bunch of deadly aliens?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Sure! Why not?!"

"Alright; Raph, Kristoff, Donnie, Sven, Mikey, and Karai are with me!" Leo instructed. "Elsa; you, Anna, April, and Casey all stay here!"

"Yeah, alright." Elsa nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be able to help them all this time.

Raph handed Chompy Picasso to Anna. "Please keep Chompy safe." The princess took the baby alien turtle as Raph spoke to Chompy personally. "You'll be okay with Anna, little buddy."

Anna patted Chompy's head as she and everyone else saw their friends run towards Tokka. "Be careful everyone! Good luck!"

* * *

Meanwhile; Zanmoran and Mozar led the squadron of Triceratons, which were later joined by the other Triceratons sent down to search for the fragment, forming a squad of at least twenty soldiers as they opened fire with their rifles at Tokka, but this seemed to barley phase the ancient beast.

"Bring it down! Cripple it if you have to! Do whatever it takes! I want that Fragment!" Zanmoran exclaimed.

However, Tokka's belly began to glow underneath its rocky exo-skeleton before it opened its mouth to shoot a massive condensed beam of fire and plasma, which obliterated half the Triceraton squadron and tore a hole clean through the entire mountain.

Zanmoran groaned as he tried to pull himself up, as he did however, he happened to glance something behind Tokka. He took out his binoculars to zoom in, where he spotted Elsa, Anna, April, and Casey. He sneered as he recognized Elsa, the cryokinetic female that attacked him and destroyed his personal craft.

"Sire!" Mozar helped up his Emperor.

"Mozar, I leave you to retrieve the Fragment. I have something personal to attend to." He pressed a device onto his belt, teleporting him away.

The Triceraton captain's eyes became serious as he glanced at Tokka. The Emperor had now just entrusted him to retrieve the prize of the Empire, he would not let him down.

"Soldiers!" Mozar exclaimed as he activated his own teleporter to bring down some heavy artillery, the kind that came from Triceraton areal troops as they ejected from their Raptors. "Stand your ground to the very end!" He ordered as he and the rest of his squad opened fire on Tokka. "Destroy this beast!"

* * *

Meanwhile; the Turtles, Kristoff, Karai, and Sven ran along a large stone bridge; once they made it behind Tokka, they all jumped and activated the grappler's built into their suits. The hooks each hit the spot as they were automatically pulled onto Tokka's shell; grabbing onto whatever rock or ledge they could. They could see the Black Hole Fragment but were still quite a distance away.

"How are we gonna get that thing?!" Mikey exclaimed.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, April, and Casey saw their friends had made it onto Tokka's shell. "Yes! They made it!" April cheered.

Anna felt Chompy crawling all over and she tried to get him to calm down. "Hey, hey take it easy little guy." She held onto the baby creature that seemed incredibly excited for some reason. "Don't pay attention to the scary monster. Here, look at Aunt Anna's face!" She tried to make all sorts of silly faces.

"Poor guy's probably freaked out cause of the giant monster." Casey guessed, but this turned out to be false as Chompy gave an excited call, something that got Tokka's attention as she returned the roar.

The group of four hid behind a large stalactite as Elsa looked at Chompy and back at Tokka. "I don't think Chompy's _afraid_ of Tokka…" Her eyes widened as she contacted the rest of her friends. "Guys! I think we found Chompy's mother!"

" _Are you seriously telling us this_ now _?!"_ Kristoff shouted over the communications.

"Yes! Considering you're climbing on top of her shell!" Elsa replied.

" _TOKKA'S A MOM!?"_ Raph, Karai, Sven, and even Kristoff all exclaimed at the same time over the communications. Even Anna, April, and Casey were surprised by this revelation.

" _Awe, that's adorable!"_ Mikey gushed

" _Can't talk right now! We're kinda busy climbing for our lives!"_ Elsa heard Leo grunt as they were having trouble climbing.

Elsa, Anna, April, and Casey's eyes all became wide softballs as they felt the stalactite serving as their cover get brushed away before Tokka's face closed in behind, where she gave a loud roar, demanding they return her infant to her.

Anna promptly put Chompy down onto Tokka's jaw. "Hey… Chompy's a cute kid… he takes after you…" She said in a meek tone of voice with a nervous laugh.

Tokka simply rose and turned around to resume her struggle against the Triceratons as Anna fell on her knees. "Okay… that was terrifying…"

"And the last thing any of you will ever see."

All four of them looked in shock as they turned to see Emperor Zanmoran teleport onto the ground a few feet away from them.

"Zanmoran…" Elsa muttered.

"Can I assume that from this planet's environment, you are unable to use your unusual powers?" The dreaded Triceraton Emperor asked Elsa directly. Though she didn't respond, it was all he needed. "I'll take your silence as a yes, which will make it all the easier for me to completely annihilate you!"

Zanmoran immediately drew a blaster and opened fire on the pair; prompting them to run as Anna and April returned fire with their own laser guns. As they tried to run, Casey activated his hover skates as he pulled out his hockey stick and several photon-pucks, which he slammed in Zanmoran's direction. Each one made direct contact, and exploded, not only knocking Zanmoran back a few feet, but even destroying his weapon.

Seeing this as his chance, Casey skated towards Zanmoran and went on the attack. "Eat it your royal Jurassic jerk!" He slammed his hockey-stick at Zanmoran's face before jumping to do it again. "GOONGALA!" Before he could even make the attack, Zanmoran delivered a punch to Casey while airborne to send him flying and skidding across the ground.

"Casey!" April exclaimed as she and Anna ran out to shoot at Zanmoran, though the lasers hit, this only annoyed him slightly as he ran and charged, slamming his horned head into the two girls and send him rolling across the ground. Before he could attack again however, he felt a slice across his chest and looked to see Elsa glaring at him with the laser katana she borrowed from Leo.

"I may not be able to use my powers right now, but I'm _far_ from helpless!" Elsa declared as she charged at her enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile; a squad of Raptors flew around Tokka as they pelted the beast with lasers as per Mozar's instructions.

"Team 2, attack with Raptors!" Mozar ordered as he and what was left of his squad continued to shoot at Tokka. "Get that Generator Fragment! Failing me means failing the Emperor and failing to _live_!" The Raptors continued to fly around Tokka as continued to shoot. Tokka retaliated with another condensed fire-blast from her mouth, which destroyed two fighters. One fighter tried to open fire on her head, but she simply opened her mouth to bite down on the fighter, destroying it. Two more fighters however flew over her and dropped a pair of bombs, which exploded over Tokka's body.

The explosion was enough to shake Chompy off Tokka's head and send him falling down off his mother's back.

"CHOMPY!" Raph exclaimed as he dove off from the ledge, he was on to try and catch the baby alien turtle. He was able to catch him just in time. "Gotcha!" He said as he activated his grappler to catch himself back onto Tokka's massive shell; however, it just barely missed the edge. "NOOO!" Fortunately, salvation came in the form of an extended snake-arm from Karai that wrapped around the grappler.

"I got you!" Karai exclaimed as she tried to pull her brother up; with Sven grabbing onto Karai and using his own strength to pull Raph up as well.

Raph was able to get a solid-landing on a stable-ledge and placed Chompy in a crevice deep in Tokka's shell and away from the battle. "You'll be safe here Chompy. Stay with your mama." Chompy sat down. "Good boy."

After Karai and Sven helped pull Raph back up; they quickly climbed to join Leo, Mikey, Kristoff, and Donnie as they climbed closer toward the Fragment.

* * *

Meanwhile; down below, Elsa swung her laser-katana at Zanmoran, but he caught it in his hands and delivered a punch to knock Elsa back before kicking her to send her skidding and rolling across the ground. She groaned as she tried to pick herself up, only for Zanmoran to grab her by the arm and yank her to eye-level.

"It's ironic, don't you think?" Zanmoran began. "You were among the most powerful enemies the empire has ever faced; and yet, look you now. Away from your friends, on a planet you have no power on, you're completely helpless. I almost pity you."

Elsa glared defiantly at Zanmoran, even as he began to squeeze her arm and she grunted in pain. There was no question she hated this being; probably more so than any other being she's met thus far, even more so than the likes of Hans, Dregg, maybe even the Shredder. This was a tyrant bent on conquering countless worlds and destroying any that wouldn't bow to him. He'd execute _billions_ of lives without even blinking. That thought made her sick to her stomach!

Almost on pure instinct, Elsa quickly charged a large surge of magic in her only available hand and yelled as she thrusted it at Zanmoran's chest. The force of the impact was enough to force him to let her go and have him drop on one knee as the area she struck began to glow a cyan blue color which radiated throughout his veins briefly before fading.

Elsa tried to pull herself up, but she wouldn't have to as her sister, along with April and Casey came to help her up as they all glared at the Triceraton Emperor as he felt his own chest and coughed slightly.

"What… what did you just do to me…?!"

* * *

Meanwhile; Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Kristoff, Sven, and Karai all managed to climb up to the Black Hole Fragment and position themselves so they could not fall and began to push up on the large fragment.

"Push!" Leo exclaimed. "Give it everything you've got!" With their combined strength, the group managed to shake the massive Fragment loose and push it up; but due to their position, the Fragment began to fall off Tokka's shell completely.

It was almost in slow motion for everyone; human, mutant, and Triceraton as they saw the fragment fall and almost hit the lava. However, inches before it made contact with the molten liquid, it was caught in a tractor beam by the Ulixies that arrived just in time.

" _Olaf and Honeycutt to the rescue!"_ Olaf shouted through the heroes' communications as the snowman himself stood on the bridge of the ship next to Professor Honeycutt while the tractor beam was pulling the Fragment towards the ship.

"Honeycutt! Olaf! You guys are life-savers!" Anna exclaimed as she and all the heroes had elated smiles on their faces.

"Why not just drop the thing into the lava and let it melt?" Karai questioned.

" _Unfortunately, the lava isn't hot enough to destroy it. We'll need to…"_ Honeycutt attempted to explain.

Suddenly, Lord Dregg's Hornettron swooped in and snagged the Black Hole generator fragment right out of the tractor-beam, much to everyone's horror.

"HA HA HA! SO LONG SUCKERS!" Dregg mocked as he flew into the sky with the Fragment.

"NOOOO!" Elsa, Anna, Leo, Karai, Raph, Kristoff, and Sven all shouted at the same time; while Donnie, Mikey, Honeycutt, Olaf, April and Casey all looked shocked and frustrated at the same time.

"No! We had it!" Raph exclaimed out of frustration.

"Dregg!" Zanmoran grunted as he struggled to stand back up and pressed his teleporter again to beam himself back onto the ship in orbit.

"Blasted bug!" Mozar cursed as well. "Triceratons! Beam me up immediately!" He and the rest of his squadron were beamed onto their ship as well.

The Ulixies quickly used its tractor beam to quickly pull in Elsa, April, Anna, and Casey; followed by Leo, Karai, Raph, Kristoff, Sven, Donnie, and Mikey. Once everyone was on-board, Honeycutt piloted the Ulixies after Dregg's Hornettron.

Tokka meanwhile roared as two massive flames spewed out of holes on the bottom of her shell, propelling her almost like rocket-thrusters as she also took to the skies.

* * *

The Ulixies was right on the Hornettron's tail as both ships had left Magdmor and entered space just as all the heroes ran onto the bridge and got to their stations.

"Welcome back! Apologies for losing the fragment!" Honeycutt voiced.

"Yeah, we're really sorry." Olaf said as well.

"No time to worry about that! After Dregg!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Come on! Shoot that damn parasite out of the sky!" Karai shouted as she, Kristoff, Raph, and Casey tried to shoot the Ulixies at Dregg's craft, but it was able to avoid all the blasts as it kept a firm grip on the Black Hole fragment.

Anna saw something on her station's screen that made her eyes widen. "Uh guys… Tokka is flying after us…" It was true, Tokka was right behind the Ulixies.

"She can fly?!" Leo exclaimed as his, Kristoff's, and Sven's eyes widened.

"Wow, Tokka is huge!" Olaf exclaimed, having first laid eyes on the ancient creature.

"She's gonna ram our ship!" Mikey shouted out of fear, but this proved to be false as Tokka flew over the Ulixies. Though the ship was rocked as the ancient beast passed them, it wasn't damaged.

"She's still after Dregg." Casey said as they saw Tokka flying after the insect-lord, who happened to be flying toward a certain destination that made all the heroes look in fear.

"Oh no… Dregg's heading for the Triceraton's ship!" Elsa stated as they saw Tokka fly towards the alien warship which just so happened to be close towards a dwarf star.

Kristoff smiled. "Hey, maybe Tokka will tear apart their ship and get the Fragment. I mean… it's not they have anything that can actually _kill_ her. Right…. Right?" He hopped.

* * *

Emperor Zanmoran and Captain Mozar had both walked onto the bridge as Lord Dregg contacted them.

" _Zanmoran! I've got your precious weapon fragment! But you must destroy Tokka, give me sanctuary and one hundred million samulax! Or I drop it into a star!"_ Dregg demanded as he attempted to steer his personal ship away from Tokka as she attempted to chomp down onto him.

"You, vile pirate!" Mozar glared. "We should obliterate…!" Zanmoran firmly placed his hand on his captain's soldier to silence him.

"You have a deal, Dregg." Zanmoran said, while flashing a knowing look to Mozar.

Outside; the Triceraton ship opened its docking bay, allowing Dregg's Hornettron to fly inside with the Black Hole Fragment. However, right as it did, Tokka slammed into the ship, causing it to rock and alarms to sound all throughout the inside. She climbed up the vessel and spotted the Triceratons on the bridge before roaring at them.

Zanmoran however smiled evily. Having the completed Heart of Darkness would be prize enough on it's own, but personally destroying one of the six great Cosmic Monsters of the Universe will be _more_ than enough to instill fear in the rest of the galaxy.

"FIRE!"

Seven Rock-Rockets were shot out of the Triceraton ship and gunning straight for the star.

* * *

Donnie saw what was happening at his station's radar. "Um guys… the Triceratons are firing rockets straight into that dwarf star!"

Everyone gasped. "But such an action will cause a super-nova! Destroy everything within the system!" Fugitoid exclaimed.

"What?!" Olaf shouted. "But… they wouldn't be bad enough to destroy such a pretty star and kill Tokka…" Olaf shook his head rapidly. "Oh, what am I saying?! OF COURSE, THEY WOULD!"

 ***BOOM!***

The Triceraton warship entered hyperspace to escape the shockwave just as the supernova went off. Everyone on-board the Ulixies covered their eyes to avoid being blinded by the flash just as Tokka and the Ulixies turned around and flew away as fast as they could to escape the massive and spectacular explosion.

Fortunately, the Ulixies warped away just in time, not noticing that Tokka herself had barley escaped the explosion.

* * *

Despite everyone making it away with their lives; not a single soul was happy about it as a deathly silence fell on them all upon realizing what they had just lost. The Triceratons had all three pieces to the Heart of Darkness, and that wasn't all. They thought Tokka had just died; though an ancient creature that probably would have killed them if they tried to steal the Fragment themselves, it was still a living being, and the Triceratons had just ended its life. And maybe even the tiny new life that was with her.

"Chompy was with her…" Raph muttered. "And now… now he's gone…"

"Then who's this hitching a ride on your shell?" Mikey asked as Chompy Picasso, alive, revealed himself, having climbed onto Raph's shell when he and his family and friends were still climbing on Tokka's shell.

"CHOMPY!" Raph immediately and happily grabbed the baby alien that licked his face. "Awe little guy! You're okay!"

"Awe… who is that?" Olaf gushed as he walked over and saw Chompy for the first time. "It's so cute!" Olaf took Chompy in his stick-arms as the infant gave a cute call and smile to the snowman's face. "Hi there, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Raph and Mikey's smiles faded, however. "But what about Tokka…?" Raph wondered grimly as even Olaf's smile faded as well. "She was just trying to protect the Fragment… and… and Chompy…?"

"What about Earth…?" Anna asked in a grim tone herself.

Leo gave a yell as he slammed his fist onto his station's console, catching everyone's attention. "That's it! We've lost! This was our last chance! And… and they got the Fragments! _All_ of them! We… we lost…. We lost… everything!"

No one said anything to him, not even Elsa as they all felt the despair of their newfound reality sink in.

* * *

Zanmoran personally led Dregg down a hallway and opened a door to him. "Thank you for your assistance, Lord Dregg. Your reward is right in there."

Dregg walked inside, but saw the small room was empty. "Where…? I don't see anything?" Zanmoran closed the door behind him. "Where is my money?!" Dregg flew back and slammed his fists onto the door. "Liars! Cheats!"

Zanmoran merely smiled evilly as he opened the air-lock door with the press of a button. Dregg desperately tried to grab onto the side of the wall. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Dregg screamed as he was pulled into the vacuum of space. His entire body soon froze completely as he drifted away from the warship.

* * *

All three pieces of the Black Hole generator were brought onto the bridge. Once they were lined up, the pieces automatically pulled themselves together to join into one unified weapon. Once the lights on it began to glow, indicating it was complete and fully operational; both Zanmoran and Mozar couldn't contain their sinister glee.

"At last! After eons of being separated and hidden across the universe, the Heart of Darkness is whole once and again and ours to command!" Zanmoran declared.

"And with it, the Triceraton Empire shall be the most feared and powerful regime the galaxy has ever seen! None shall dare defy us!" Mozar said in an equally excited and evil tone.

"Sire, Captain, a scout, Sergeant Zog, has found another Kraang outpost." A Triceraton soldier reported.

"Excellent." Zanmoran smiled. "What better way than to test our new weapon then by using it to destroy the very same beings who used it to destroy our home all those years ago!"

However, the soldier had one last thing to report. "Your highness, I have also discovered something you will find… amusing."

* * *

 _The Ulixies_

Despite the grim situation every one of the heroes was now experiencing, they couldn't stand by and do nothing. With any luck, they can get back to their home before the Triceratons and make the preparations necessary to save their planet.

"Setting a course for the Milky Way Galaxy." Honeycutt reported.

April saw something on her station's readings. "Whoa, someone's trying to hack our monitors."

"Dregg again?" Kristoff questioned in annoyance.

However, their monitor turned on to reveal the Triceraton Emperor with his captain and several soldiers standing beside him. Once his face was seen, everyone looked in surprise as he spoke to them directly.

" _Terrans, I want you to see something."_ Zanmoran stepped to the side to reveal the completed weapon under his control. _"Behold! The Heart of Darkness, now complete and fully operational! We are about to test it on a planet you may well be familiar with. A primitive and back-water planet called… Earth!"_

With that revelation, as well as the image of the Earth under the Triceraton's targeting screen; Elsa, Leo, Raph, Anna, Mikey, Donnie, Kristoff, April, Casey, Sven, Olaf, Karai, and Professor Honeycutt could only gasp in horror. While Chompy Picasso obliviously cuddled against Raph's face.

 **Done.**

 **So; yeah terrible news. The Triceratons have the completed Heart of Darkness and are about to unleash it upon the Earth (again). Before, they were only using it to destroy the Kraang, and the Turtles, Elsa's family, and their friends and allies just happened to be in their way.** _ **This time**_ **however, the Triceratons know it's the heroes' home-planet and are about to unleash it on the Earth because of that reason. Now it's personal.**

 **(I know that technically; Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf reside in Arendelle which is a parallel Earth, but they consider the Turtles' Earth to be a second home for them as well and will do everything in their power to help save it).**

 **However; there are some good things to note. The heroes have now adopted the adorable Chompy Picasso into their loving and unorthodox family, and while Raph will always be his 'da-da', Anna and Olaf have taken a huge liking to the infant as well.**

 **And it looks like were FINALLY done with Dregg, at least for this story (no, he won't appear in my story based off Frozen 2, perhaps in a future one, but we'll see, I'm a long way from that point).**

 **And if you noticed, Elsa did something to Zanmoran. Something she's only done once before (accidentally), which is arguably a fate worse than having your home cast into an eternal winter. Let's just say that unless there is someone to genuinely love the evil Triceraton Emperor, his fate is all but sealed. (Hint-hint).**

 **There is one chapter left. And I promise that things are going to be quite different than how it was in the cannon series. The ending to this whole space arc in the TMNT 2012 series honestly felt phoned in, especially with that ending; but I've got plans to change it up and give this story the epic and proper ending that it deserves!  
Frozen Turtles in Space is coming to a close in the explosive finale to come! (With an epilogue chapter shortly after).  
See you soon with the finale :)**


	22. Earth's Last Stand

**Hi everyone. Well, this is it, the final battle of this epic and amazing story (not counting the epilogue after this). Our heroes race as fast as they can back to Earth as the Triceratons have the completed Heart of Darkness and are dead set on destroying Earth (again). Can our heroes make it in time to prevent history from repeating itself? Things are going to be different near the end as while I enjoyed this arc in the cannon series, the ending felt rather phoned in; I feel like they could have done better as they left a few open plot-holes which I intend to solve with this alternative ending in my story and I hope that you thoroughly enjoy it. This has been one amazing ride and I'm grateful for everyone's support. So, without further delay, let us begin.**

 **Earth's Last Stand**

The Ulixies exited out of hyperspace as the Milky Way galaxy came into view. Everyone on the bridge; the Mutant Turtles, the Royal Family of Arendelle, and all their friends and family, saw the galaxy and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, look at it, the Milky Way, in all her ineffable glory!" Donnie observed with a wide grin.

"Finally… after so long…" Anna gave a deep sigh. "We're almost home."

"I know, this has been one crazy journey." Kristoff agreed. "We've been on nearly every type planet, fought all sorts of monsters and maniacs, I almost thought we'd never see Earth again."

"When we get home, I'm gonna eat every carrot stand dry!" Sven stated excitedly as Casey threw an arm around the enormous mutant's shoulder.

"I'm gonna drink so much soda, I don't care if I get sick!" Casey stated.

"Master Splinter… New York City… Pizza… Ice-Cream-Kitty…!" Mikey excitedly began to list as Olaf did the same.

"Arendelle…. Grand Pabbie and the trolls… Marshmallow…!" The little snowman squealed as Chompy Picasso hung on his shoulder. "Just you wait Chompy! You're gonna _love_ Earth!" He held the baby alien turtle in his stick-arms, which gave an excited chirp before it playfully bit the tip off Olaf's carrot nose, which only caused Olaf to giggle even more.

"I'll finally get to see Dad again." April said with an emotional smile. "Feels like it's been a lifetime."

However, celebrations were cut off as Leo, Elsa, Karai, and even Professor Honeycutt knew their mission wasn't done yet.

"Guys, this isn't a celebration." Leo told everyone. "We got one last chance to stop the Triceratons or we're not gonna have a home to go back to."

"Leo's right, they got the whole Black Hole weapon." Karai agreed. "And they're dead-set on destroying the Earth."

"Last time, they were only interested in wiping out the Kraang, everyone else was just collateral damage to them." Elsa said. "But now… now they're going to destroy the Earth _because_ of us. This is personal."

"They are all indeed correct." Professor Honeycutt said. "This is our final chance to capture the Black Hole generator. We cannot travel back in time again. If we fail, Earth is doomed."

"We won't let that happen though." Anna stated as she and everyone else got serious. "We've all pulled out of our fair share of impossible situations before, we'll do it again."

"Professor, have you managed to reach out to any of our allies?" Donnie asked. "The Salamandrians? The Utrom?"

"Or what about all those good Triceratons and Zeno?" Olaf asked.

"I have sent word to all of our friends and allies we've made on this journey." Honeycutt said. "However, I've had no response from any of them." He saw all the distressed looks on their faces. "But that doesn't mean they've given up! They could simply be reading their forces!"

"We should have at least gotten a reply from them." Kristoff uttered.

"It doesn't matter." Raph said. "Allies or not, we'll do whatever it takes to stop the Triceratons, even if it means… sacrificing our lives." Though he was more than willing to do that, he did feel a tad bad because he would have at least liked to see Mona Lisa one last time before the end. He heard a worried chipper from Chompy, who still rode on Olaf's shoulder. Raph took the baby alien and gave him a smile. "Ah don't worry little guy; I'm not going anywhere."

Kristoff punched his fist into his palm. "We're not giving up without a fight! And if we do go down, we're gonna take those horn-heads down with us!"

"Got that right!" Sven agreed fiercely

"We're gonna go mad-crazy on these alien-freaks! Right guys?!" Casey stated with a maniacal grin.

"For Earth!" April shouted.

"For our friends and family!" Anna also shouted.

"Say it brothas!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Olaf cheered.

"Yeah boy!" Mikey cheered as well.

* * *

Meanwhile; the Triceraton mothership, along with all its docked warships came out of hyperspace outside Saturn's orbit. Needless to say, the entire Triceraton Empire had been gathered for this momentous day. The day where they would test out their new weapon of ultimate destruction and set out to claim the entire galaxy as their own dominion.

Emperor Zanmoran stood on the bridge of one of the docked ships, with the Blade of Zarathos strapped to his back. Captain Mozar stood dutifully by his side as an officer approached them both.

"My Emperor, Captain Mozar, we have arrived in the Orion-Cygnus Arm of the Milky Way galaxy, in Earth's solar system." The image of the blue and green planet appeared on the screen of the bridge.

"Excellent." Zanmoran sneered evilly. "Sergeant Zog has located the final Kraang outpost." He turned to his officer. "Prepare a broadcast, I wish to address my empire!"

The officer bowed his head as he pressed the necessary buttons on his console.

The hologram or image of Emperor Zanmoran, along with Mozar standing by his side, appeared in every ship, in every hallway, in every corridor, even in the massive gladiatorial arena where multiple Triceratons have gathered as the tyrant began to make his address.

"My fellow Triceratons, subjects of the Empire, today is an important day in history! After decades of searching, we finally have the completed and operational Heart of Darkness! The same weapon the vile Kraang used to destroy our homeworld all those eons ago! But now, we shall use as we utterly decimate our ancient enemy! Driving them into extinction! But it's not just them, this is also the home planet of the vile Terrans who have thwarted us and stood defiantly at nearly every turn! But no longer… now as we use this weapon to destroy our greatest enemies in one fell swoop… we shall make our claim known to all: the universe is ours! All who dare oppose us, including those traitors who foolishly left our empire, will either surrender before our unparallel power or be destroyed! LONG LIVE THE TRICERATON EMPIRE!"

" _LONG LIVE THE TRICERATON EMPIRE! LONG LIVE THE TRICERATON EMPIRE! LONG LIVE THE TRICERATON EMPIRE!"_

The chant echoed throughout the entire fleet as the transmission ended and Zanmoran stood proudly.

"Sire, I will assist you in any way I can!" Mozar told his Emperor. "I'll even deploy the Heart of Darkness personally and see to the Kraang and Terran's destruction! And perhaps, I can be admiral once again! With your permission of course."

"Perform admirably Mozar, and you shall sit at my right hand." Zanmoran told him with a straightforward face.

A surprised and excited look fell on Mozar's face as he bowed before his Emperor. "Sire, I am humbled. I vow to do everything in my power to wipe this pitiful rock off the face of existence!" He turned to the Triceratons working at the controls of the ship. "Get us to Earth as quickly as possible! For the glory of the Empire!"

As Zanmoran chuckled however, he felt an aching pain in his chest and grunted as he clutched the area where he felt the pain. He looked to his hands in surprise as some of the scales were starting to turn from orange to white and he could even see his breath coming from his mouth. He felt… cold somehow. He shook his head to get his mind off this, probably a minor condition. Right now, his greatest victory was within his grasp and nothing would stand his way now!

* * *

 _The Ulixies_

The ship of the heroes flew as fast as it could to try and get to Earth before the full-might of the Triceraton Empire could reach it first. As it did, the heroes tried to come up with a plan as they saw the holographic blueprints for the Heart of Darkness on the main screen of the bridge.

"So how are we gonna take down the Black Hole generator if it's invulnerable to everything?" Raph asked.

"I can freeze over it, but that wouldn't do any permanent damage." Elsa said.

"There is a way to destroy it." Professor Honeycutt voiced. "But the entire Heart of Darkness must be destroyed, not a single piece of it must remain."

"But how, exactly?" Karai asked. "I don't seem to remember you telling us how we're supposed to do it?" She looked directly at the Fugitoid.

"Professor, I remember you saying the only way to destroy it was to either drop it in a natural black hole or a combination of… evil matter and… fusing something…" Anna couldn't find the right words.

"I think you mean _dark_ matter and fusion, Anna." Donnie pointed out.

"Right, that."

"Great! So, does anyone have any fusion or dark matter in their pockets? Anyone?" Olaf asked.

"Olaf, somehow I doubt it would be that easy." Kristoff pointed out.

April looked at the Fugitoid and got this odd feeling around him. "What's wrong Professor? I can sense you want to tell us something."

Everyone looked at Professor Honeycutt as he walked away from the bridge's central station and had his back facing the group. "My friends… I must… confess something to you. Something I couldn't reveal until you got to know me better as a humanoid… eh… android."

All the heroes looked in confusion as Honeycutt's tone sounded guilty. "Ah, you can tell us anything Professor." Olaf said innocently.

"What are you talking about Fugi-dude?" Casey asked.

Professor Honeycutt turned to face his comrades directly as he made his confession. "You see… it was _not_ the Kraang who invented the Black Hole generator. It was… _I_ who created it."

That hit like a bombshell as everyone had looks of shock and horror.

"WHAT?!" Raph, April, Kristoff, Casey, Donnie, Karai, and Sven all exclaimed as Olaf gasped and placed his stick-hands over his agape mouth.

"It can't be!" Leo shouted.

"No way!" Donnie shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't believe that!" Anna exclaimed.

"Doesn't make sense!" Mikey shouted in utter shock and confusion.

"Professor… You…" Elsa stuttered; her face filled with horror as though she had heard the news of her parents' death all over again. "You created that… horrible weapon…?! I… how… why…?!"

"It was never intended to be used as a weapon." Honeycutt began to explain. "I originally developed the Black Hole generator as an energy source. But when Kraang Sub-Prime offered me a huge price to buy it, I gave in. I was greedy… didn't care what they wanted to use it for. It was all about money, all about financing my research. And then I realized what a terrible decision I had made… I mean seriously, come on, they're the Kraang!"

April and Anna both gasped as they, Elsa, Olaf, Mikey, and Donnie had looks of shock on their faces; while Casey, Raph, Kristoff, Karai, Sven, and even Leo had looks of anger, feeling as though they had been betrayed in the worst possible way.

"Now I get it." Kristoff uttered under his breath. "Now I know why you never told us your plan to destroy the thing in the first place. You couldn't without telling us what you knew about it… and who else knows it better than the same guy who freaking _built_ it?!" He shouted.

"That is messed up, yo!" Casey stated in the same sort of tone.

"Fugitoid how could you…?!" Leo angrily stomped his way close to the Professor. "You… you lied to us! _Everything_ was a lie!" Donnie however stopped him from doing something stupid.

"Whoa, hold up Leo! The Professor saved our lives over and over!" Donnie pointed out.

"That's right!" Anna stated. "Yeah… he made a really… really stupid mistake but… if it weren't for him, we wouldn't even be here!"

"He gave us another chance!" April agreed. "His heart's in the right place!"

"He doesn't _have_ a heart! He's a damn robot!" Raph exclaimed.

"Raph!" Anna scolded.

"No, you know what? Raph's right." Kristoff stated. "This _is_ all Fugitoid's fault!"

"Yeah, if it weren't for the Professor, there wouldn't even be a _need_ to go into space!" Sven agreed.

"But… but the Professor's done all kinds of good stuff to, right?" Olaf tried to put in.

"Yeah, look at all the time's he's helped us bros!" Mikey pointed out.

However, Leo wasn't listening as he faced Honeycutt directly. "Earth wouldn't have been destroyed! This insane space chase wouldn't be happening if you didn't build that thing in the first place!"

"I… I was a different humanoid all those centuries ago!" Honeycutt pleaded. "I've changed! I know what I've done was beyond wrong… But I am trying to make up for my mistakes!"

"Mistakes?!" Karai exclaimed as she joined Leo in facing the Fugitoid. "MISTAKES?!" She practically screamed. "Do you have even the slightest idea what it was like?! To watch everything, you know be destroyed!? To watch your home… your family… to watch everyone you love die!? WELL WE DO! BECAUSE THAT'S _EXACTLY_ WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Stop! Everyone that's enough!" Elsa exclaimed as she stood in front of the Professor. "Look, I know that you're all… horrified by this revelation… I am to! But… is blaming the Professor going to stop the Triceratons? Yes, he made a terrible and horrible mistake, but dwelling in the past won't change what happened! After everything he's done for us… shouldn't we at least give him a chance?" She faced the younger girl in front of her. "Karai, you of all people should know what that's like."

Karai's enraged look softened a bit, but she tried to keep her eyes hardened as she said nothing and stubbornly turned away.

Elsa then turned to the blue-clad Turtle, a desperate look in her eyes, silently asking him if he'd be willing to give Honeycutt a chance. "Leo…?"

However, Elsa's hopes were dashed as Leo walked past her and toward the exit. "I don't want to be a part of Fugitoid's plans anymore! I'll come up with my own plan to take down the Triceratons!"

The Queen of Arendelle wanted to go after Leo and talk to him, but couldn't find the courage to do so, not with the news that almost shattered her. She looked around to the rest of her friends and family and saw they all had mixed expressions of anger, shock, worry, and betrayal. She glanced at Honeycutt and saw the desperation in his optics. She wanted to give him another chance, but something inside her felt she couldn't. All she could do was look away with a sorrowful expression, while Honeycutt just looked down in disappointment, but not in his friends, rather in himself.

* * *

The Triceraton fleet was now passing the planet Mars, but Zanmoran was becoming impatient.

"Faster! We must get to the Earth!"

"Sire." Mozar approached his Emperor. "The Terrans approach!"

"They aren't cloaked?" Zanmoran questioned in minor surprise.

"No, it doesn't appear to be." Mozar showed the Triceraton Emperor his device, showing the Ulixies speeding its way toward their location.

Zanmoran smirked. "Someone's desperate. Hold your fire till we pass this red planet, let's give them a bit of hope. However, once they rare in range, obliterate them with every weapon at our disposal! Let us finally be rid of these interfering pests!"

"With pleasure, my Emperor." Mozar bowed with an evil smile.

* * *

 _The Ulixies_

The Triceraton fleet was in range as they could all see it from the bridge's window. "Guys, this is a bad idea!" Anna stated. "Like a really, _really,_ bad idea!"

"Anna is correct! A direct assault is futile!" Fugitoid agreed. "Odds are… _we'll_ be the ones assaulted!"

"We got no choice here!" Raph exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks to _you_ Fugi-jerk!" Casey agreed.

"But… they're ships are huge! And ours is so small! We can't take them on!" Olaf pleaded.

"Olaf's right, we can't just charge head-on!" Donnie agreed.

"Well we don't really have time to sneak in and grab the thing!" Kristoff countered.

"They probably be ready for us considering we did that last time." Karai agreed. "But if any of you got any ideas, I'm all ears!"

"Too late, they spotted us!" Mikey shouted as multiple Raptors were launched a the Ulixies. Before the heroes could retaliate, they were already pelted with multiple laser blasts that rocked the ship.

Elsa was ready to har the next step on what to do, but no one said anything, much to her confusion. "Leo? Where's Leo?!" She looked around to find he wasn't on the bridge.

"I… I don't think he ever came back." Sven replied.

April tried to contact him on the comns at her station. "Leo, come in! Answer your comns!" However, she didn't like what she saw on the readings she got. "Oh no… he's about to do something _really_ stupid."

* * *

Leo fully donned his spacesuit as he dropped into the shuttle of the Ulixies just as the smaller ship began to power on.

" _Leo… what in the world are you doing!?"_ Elsa tried to call him.

" _Seriously, have you lost your mind?!"_ Karai also exclaimed.

" _Bro, we need you up here!"_ Mikey tried to call him as well.

"Don't you guys get it?" Leo got in the pilot seat and readied the ship to launch. "Fugitoid's just using us to get his Black Hole machine!"

" _You don't know that!"_ Anna stated. _"Come on Leo, this is insane! You can't take on their entire fleet by yourself!"_

" _Don't do it Leo! Please don't!"_ Olaf pleaded.

"I know what needs to be done." Leo stubbornly said as the shuttle detached itself from the Ulixies and shot right to the Triceraton mothership.

" _Leo, think rationally! You can't bring down their mothership with a scout ship!"_ Donnie tried to reason with him.

" _Please Leo… you can't do this…"_ Elsa tried to desperately plead with him, only for Leo to cut off all communications and continue his attack.

* * *

"Did he just hang up on us?!" Raph exclaimed.

"What the hell's gotten into him?!" Kristoff shouted.

"He's not thinking! That's what!" Karai stated.

Elsa had a worried look on her face, but it turned into a determined expression. "I'm going after him." She was about to leave the ship, but Anna grabbed her by the wrist.

"Elsa, wait! We already have one guy gonna off the rails, we don't need another one!"

"I'm not trying to attack their ship, Anna!" Elsa told her sister and everyone else. "I'm going to find Leo and bring him back here, even if I have to drag him back. I'm not going to let himself get killed out there!"

"Well, can't you just cast an eternal winter on the whole Triceraton mothership like you did Dregg's planet? Solve all our problems like that?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't think they're going to give me time to do that." Elsa stated. "I'm just going to bring Leo back, that's all. You guys, just try not to get shot down." She looked to everyone else. "I know we're all hurting right now, but we can't let our emotions get the best of us! We need a solid plan!" She looked towards her sister who still had a worried look in her eyes. "Trust me Anna, I know what I'm doing."

Anna saw in her elder sister's eyes that she meant it. It wasn't like all the times before where she let fear, anger, or her other emotions get the best of her. She was thinking rationally and knew what she was doing. So with a sigh, Anna let go.

"Just come back safe."

"I will, and I'll bring Leo back with me." Elsa said as she left the bridge.

* * *

Leo flew the shuttle into a massive swarm of Raptor fighters and immediately engaged them in a dogfight. He was able to maneuver past any and all enemy blasts and shoot down any Raptor that was in front of him. Despite his single-minded attitude right now, Leo's skills as a pilot were still top-notch.

Meanwhile; Elsa, also fully donned in her spacesuit, shot out of the Ulixies' airlock with her large ice-wings forming on her back, as well as six Ice Dragons on her flank to provide support. She saw the fight Leo was in and flew towards it as fast as she could with her Ice Dragons.

Several Raptors shot towards Elsa and opened fire; but she created a massive ice-shield to defend herself and her creatures as the Ice-Dragons flew around it and unleashed their ice-fire to obliterate the fighters and some even flew down to bite into the pilot seats and disable the fighters as Elsa purposely shattered her massive shield and telekinetically sent out multiple razor sharp ice-fragments out to either destroy or disable any Raptors near her. She and her Ice-Dragons continued their approach to get as close to Leo as possible as he continued his attack.

Leo was closer to the mothership and zoomed over five Raptors that tried to turn around and shoot behind him, but Leo turned the shuttle's guns around to fire and destroy the Raptors.

"Aw yeah! Eat it!" He exclaimed as he resumed his approach.

Elsa and her Ice-Dragons meanwhile were getting closer when a swarm of ten Raptors shot towards them and opened fire. Three immediately flew in front of Elsa to take the hit, though they were destroyed, the remaining three flew forward to avenge their brothers with a combined attack of their ice-fire, resulting in a massive blue-flame engulfing and freezing half the fighters completely, which shattered a second later. They tried to engage the remaining Raptors, only to be blasted to bits by laser fire.

Elsa however wasn't deterred as she created a massive twenty-foot long sword of ice which she threw telekinetically. It spun vertically and cut one Raptor in half. Elsa then waved her arm to send a wave of cyan-colored magic at two of the fighters to freeze them completely. She flew underneath the last two before forming a large bow of ice with two ice-arrows already notched, which she launched as they pierced into the backs of the Raptors, destroying them. She then turned back toward the mothership to fly and catch up to Leo as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, Leo had already made it to one of the docked ships around the mothership, specifically the one that Zanmoran and Mozar were both in. He opened fire and caused some damage to its side, rocking the ship and the Triceratons inside. However, they were quick to retaliate with large lasers built into the ship's sides. They opened fire, and while they missed the shuttle, it was sent spiraling away from the vessel. It would have spiraled out of control if an icy whirlwind hadn't caught it, letting Leo stabilize its flight path. He heard a knock on the side and looked in surprise to see Elsa flying next to him. She had a disapproving look on her face as she pointed to her helmet, telling him to turn back on communications before pointing back, also telling him to return to the Ulixies.

Seeing her out here caused Leo to look in shock; he hadn't asked her to come out here. What if she gotten hurt?! Wait… did she come out here… because he did? Was she here to get him? If she got hurt or worse trying to help him… The thought of that caused the adrenaline Leo was feeling when he charged in to stop, causing him to stop his attack.

However, this left them vulnerable for a squad of Raptors to close in on them from behind. Leo saw them coming on the radar as his eyes widened in fear. He quickly turned communications back on.

"ELSA! BEHIND YOU!"

She turned around just in time to see the Raptors opening fire. She tried to create another ice-shield, but it wasn't made fast enough or big enough as the Raptors laser blasts destroyed the shield and her ice-wings. Though Elsa's suit was still intact, she was sent flying as more laser blasts hit Leo's shuttle, causing it to spiral out of control and away from the Triceraton fleet.

Elsa was able to use her suit's built in jet-boosters as well as her own magic from her hands to stabilize herself. She instinctively looked towards the spiraling shuttle, but her pupils shrank as she saw it explode.

"LEO!"

She quickly reformed her ice-wings and shot herself as fast as she could to the shuttle's rubble. Though when she got there, she saw that Leo was still in one piece. She was quick to grab a hold of him to keep him from flying off as he regained his senses.

"Elsa…?" However, Leo's helmet began to crack.

"Oh no…" Elsa dreaded as she put her hand on Leo's helmet to desperately spread ice and cover the crack, but it kept spreading. "No… no don't you crack! Don't you crack!" But it was too late, the helmet shattered. "No!" Elsa tried to create a new one out of ice that covered Leo's entire head, but he was already losing conscious from the lack of oxygen and she saw on his suit's readings that his oxygen was draining fast. "No! Leo!" She accessed her comns. "GUYS! HELP!"

* * *

"We're on our way, Elsa!" Anna tried to tell her as the Ulixies was about to head their way.

"Rock-rockets, coming in fast!" Honeycutt reported as the Triceraton mothership launched three of its heavy-arterially at them. "Full power to shields!" The missiles tracked the Ulixies from behind, they couldn't avoid it. "Brace for impact!" All three hit the ship. Though the shield softened the attack, it was powerful enough to cause damage to its starboard wing and send it spiraling past Elsa and Leo and straight towards Mars.

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Elsa screamed before she held onto the unconscious Leo tightly and flew after the Ulixies as fast as she could.

* * *

Everyone was in a panic and screaming as the ship spiraled out of control. "COME ON! WORK!" Raph slammed on his controls.

"WE GOTTA SAVE LEO AND ELSA!" Mikey screamed.

"DO SOMETHING FUGITOID!" Sven shouted.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'M TRYING!" Honeycutt exclaimed. "OR DO YOU THINK I _ENJOY_ PLUMMETING STRAIGHT TOWARD THE SURFACE OF MARS!"

"SARCASM LATER! SURVIVE NOW!" Anna screamed out of fear and frustration.

* * *

Zanmoran laughed as he saw the Ulixies plummeting toward the red planet. "Yes! We may finally be rid of those annoyances! If not delay them long enough to do our work!"

"Engineers, full-speed ahead!" Mozar commanded the Triceratons on-board. "We have a planet to destroy!"

* * *

The Ulixies continued to plummet as Elsa tried desperately to catch up with them. She created a shield around her and Leo, who was strapped to her body by an ice-binding, one made entirely out of her magic as they shot through Mars' atmosphere. Hopefully the shield's ice magic could counter the fire from the atmosphere as Elsa flew as fast as she could. By the time her shield faded, they passed through the worst of it as Elsa threw her arms out to create two massive and outstretched arms of the strongest ice she could muster, which managed to grab onto the Ulixies' wings as she grew her own wings to ten times the size of what they were before they expanded outward to try and halt their descent as Elsa tried to pull the ship up with all the strength she could give, even blasting a powerful blizzard underneath her feet for propulsion upward. But she could barely slow it down.

* * *

Back inside; everyone on the bridge saw that they were straightening out. "Whoa, what's happening?!" Donnie exclaimed.

Donnie got his answer as the main screen on the Ulixies focused on Elsa outside doing her best to pull the ship up, despite being pulled down with it.

"Is… is she… trying to pull the ship up…?!" Karai stuttered.

"Whoa…" April's eyes widened as nearly everyone was rendered speechless, even Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf who saw her power at work before were amazed.

"Don't just stand there! We have to help her!" Anna shouted. "Come on, let's pull the ship up!"

"Diverting all power to stabilizers!" Fugitoid stated as he plugged himself directly into the ship's systems. "Overriding protocols and control! Full power to thrusters!"

* * *

The engines powered to maximum right before the Ulixies and Elsa were about to hit the planet's surface and shot up into the sky. However, Elsa's own strength had given out as she and the unresponsive Leo fell, her wings stabilized both of them a bit, almost automatically with what little strength Elsa had before they faded away as she and Leo fell and skidded to a halt on Mars' red sand. It was a rough landing, but they were both still in one piece.

The Ulixies was quick to land however as Elsa weakly gazed up at the ship's docking bridge extend and the door opened to reveal all their friends quickly clad in their spacesuits running toward them.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she, April, Donnie, and Olaf ran to help her up.

"Leo… not breathing… needs help…" Elsa said in-between her breaths as Karai, Raph, Mikey, and Kristoff pulled the unresponsive Leo up.

"Come on, let's get you guys inside now!" April stated as they quickly hurried back into the Ulixies before the door closed and the Fugitoid piloted it off the planet to get back on their course for Earth as quickly as possible.

* * *

Leo was laid on the ground in the cargo-hold as Elsa, who was being supported by Anna as she was still exhausted, Raph, Mikey, Karai, and Olaf looked over him with worried expressions while Donnie scanned him with his staff-scanner. April, Casey, Kristoff, and Sven were told to go the bridge and help Honeycutt get the ship to Earth yesterday.

"Donnie… do something… please!" Elsa pleaded, tears forming in her eyes as she saw Leo's unresponsive form.

"His heart… stand back!" He attached a cord from his scanner to Leo's chest and shot an electrical charge, something of a defibrillator to restart his heart. It worked as Leo gave a painful shout as the electric charge ran through him.

He fell to his knees but was alive, much to everyone's joy. "Leo! You're back!" Olaf shouted as he hugged him.

"I thought you were a goner dude!" Mikey also said.

"Guys I…" Leo rubbed the back of his head, knowing he messed up. Elsa got off Anna and got on her knees to be on equal level with Leo, but she hung her head down so he couldn't see her eyes. "Elsa…"

 ***SLAP!***

Leo felt his cheek as Elsa had just slapped him across the face and she looked at him with an emotional and angry expression. Everyone else backed away slightly as Elsa spoke.

"What were you thinking!? Leo, you _know_ you can't just charge in head-on against the Triceratons! You're supposed to be the leader! Calm and level-headed, and what you just did was reckless and stupid! We're a team! That means we do this together! Remember?!"

Leo looked down. "I'm sorry I…"

"Have you considered what would have happened if you didn't make it?" Elsa continued as her voice sounded more and more emotional. "What it would have done to us…. To _me_?" Tears were more than ready to flow down her eyes. "I… I almost lost you before I don't want to go through that again. Leo, I know you're hurting, we all are but… you're always telling me I don't have to bear responsibility alone, maybe you should take your own advice. We're all here for you, _I'm_ here for you! Don't shut us out!" Leo continued to hold his head down as he knew that she was right. However, he was completely caught off-guard as Elsa wrapped her arms around him. "Don't you _ever_ do anything like that again. Promise me."

"I won't…"

"Promise me!" Elsa exclaimed, tears already flowing down her eyes.

Leo returned her embrace as guilt began to fill throughout his body, realizing how much he almost hurt her. "I promise."

Anna, Mikey, Donnie, Olaf, even Karai and Raph gave Leo a group-hug of their own, each one silently expressing how relieved they were that he was still alright. After a brief moment, they all got up.

"Come on, we got a job to do." Leo said, getting serious. "We have to stop Zanmoran."

"The Triceratons have probably made it to Earth as we speak." Donnie assumed

* * *

 _Earth_

Just like before; the Triceraton mothership had entered Earth's orbit and deployed a single warship, which obliterated the Kraang Technodrome as well as ending the life of Kraang Prime and destroying the threat of the Kraang once and for all. But they weren't finished yet, a small squad of Raptors towed the completed and operational Heart of Darkness straight for Washington Square. Once the doomsday device was placed in the exact same location as before; several Triceraton soldiers were beamed down to provide a group of Triceraton scientists some cover as they got to work.

However, also just like before, the Utrom named Bishop led the past versions of Leo, Elsa, Raph, Anna, Donnie, Mikey, Karai, Casey, and Kristoff to the park where they tried to use stealth to get close to the Black Hole generator without alerting the enemy soldiers. And also, just like before, Anna tried to quietly run behind a Triceraton soldier and accidentally tripped over his tail, alerting him to their presence.

"Earth creatures!"

As in the past; the small group of heroes tried to defend themselves as best they could, even as Bishop was once again pelted with laser fire and his Utrom exo-skeleton was rendered inoperable.

"No! Bishop!" Past Anna tried to run and help him, only to run into a Triceraton that pointed a blaster at her. But several shuriken hit the blaster, causing it to explode in the Triceraton's face as Past Anna looked towards the entrance of the park to see Master Splinter standing on top of a lamppost.

"We heard you might need some assistance." Master Splinter said as Rockwell and Pigeon Pete floated alongside him.

In a sense of déjà vu, the past versions of April and Sven arrived along with Slash, Leatherhead, Muckman, and Mando Gecko, and even Past Olaf rode on top of Marshmallow as before.

"Hi everyone!" Past Olaf greeted. " _I_ might like warm hugs, but Marshmallow here doesn't."

"Master Splinter!" Past Elsa exclaimed in joy.

"And he brought reinforcements!" Past Leo exclaimed in equal ecstasy.

"Uh guys… you do realize were still in extraordinarily, horrendous, trouble; right?" Past Donnie reminded as he and all their friends and allies quickly regrouped.

"So, what's the plan?" Past Karai asked.

"Kick their Jurassic." Past Mikey proposed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Past Elsa questioned seriously as her hands surged with a tremendous amount of magic. "ATTACK!"

"COWABUNGA!" Past Mikey yelled as they all charged forward.

* * *

 _Triceraton Ship._

"WHAT?!" Zanmoran shouted as he and Mozar looked in shock at the battle from the bridge of their warship. "How could the Earthlings have gotten to Earth before us?!" He suddenly fell on his hands and knees as he felt his side.

"Sire!" Mozar was right by his side to try and help him.

"I'm alright…" Zanmoran grunted as he noticed more of his scales were starting to turn pale and white and even his hands were starting to feel cold.

An officer quickly approached the Triceraton Emperor and did a quick scan. "My Emperor… I don't know how it's possible but… your core temperature is dropping rapidly! And… it doesn't appear to show any signs of stopping!"

Mozar's eyes narrowed. "That wretched cryokinetic female! She must have done this!"

Zanmoran snarled as a cold breath escaped his mouth while he stood up. "I want answers! Bring me the Earthlings!"

* * *

 _Earth – Washington Square_

Just as it happened in the past; the heroes threw everything they had at the Triceratons, but they could barely slow them down. Past Elsa even froze the Heart of Darkness over as she did before.

Rockwell hopped on the ground as he sensed something coming. "Great Scott! More are about to beam down!"

Mozar beamed down right behind Rockwell and dealt with him accordingly. Just as many of their friends ended up being contained as it happened in the past, both Past Mikey and Past Olaf were grabbed by the Triceraton captain.

"Foolish little ones. You are coming with me." Mozar told them before he teleported back to the ship with his captives.

"Mikey!" Past Raph exclaimed.

"Olaf!" Past Anna shouted in horror.

"Michelangelo!" Master Splinter exclaimed as they; Past Karai, Past Elsa, Past Leo, Past Kristoff, and Past Donnie all looked in shock and fear.

* * *

 _The Ulixies_

"There's still a chance we can stop the Triceratons, right?" Casey asked as the ship entered Earth's orbit.

"Well… we will arrive on Earth approximately five minutes sooner than the last time I arrived. Bloop!" Honeycutt informed.

"Five minutes?!" Kristoff, Raph, April, Karai, and Sven all shouted at the same time.

"Are you crazy?! That's not enough time!" Leo exclaimed.

" _Still_ no word from our allies!?" Elsa questioned.

"Nothing yet… apologizes." Honeycutt quickly said.

" _Have_ you actually sent out a request though?!" Karai questioned the Fugitoid accusingly. "And while we're on the subject, why didn't you drop those two Fragments we had into a Black Hole when he had the chance!?"

"Karai, stop!" Anna told her. "Yelling and blaming is not going to change anything! We have to…" Suddenly a proximity alarm rang throughout the bridge.

"Um guys… look!" Donnie pointed to the main screen. "I'm tapping into Earth's satellite footage!" He pulled up the footage of the Triceratons working on the Heart of Darkness in Washington Square. "The Triceratons are ready to set off the Black Hole generator again!"

"No time to waste! Let's go!" Elsa stated as the Ulixies shot towards the planet as fast as they could. They also happened to past by the Triceraton mothership where they saw a familiar sight.

"Hey look, it's a Kraang ship!" Olaf pointed to the screen while he sat next to Mikey and Raph, where they saw a Kraang scout ship heading for a Triceraton warship.

"Not just any… that's the one we were using when you and Mikey were captured by Mozar!" Elsa recalled.

Mikey zoomed in on the footage as they saw the stolen scout ship approaching the Triceraton vessel, including when it was hit with the main weapon and obliterated; much to Mikey and Olaf's horror.

"AAAAAHHHH!" They both screamed. "YOU GUYS BLEW UP!"

Raph grabbed both of his youngest brother and the living snowman and smacked them across their faces. "Mikey! Olaf! Calm down! We had a teleporter!"

"Yeah, we made it out of that just fine; remember?" Anna reminded them.

* * *

 _Triceraton Ship_

The past versions of Elsa, Leo, Raph, Anna, and Donnie all screamed as they held onto each other right when they were teleported onto the ship. But they stopped screaming once they saw where they were.

"We're alive!" Past Anna exclaimed with joy.

"But how…?" Past Leo wondered.

"You snagged a teleporter?" Past Raph questioned Past Donnie before turning angry. "You mean we could have just beamed here?!"

Past Elsa seemed equally frustrated. "We didn't have to go through all that?! We could have just come straight here!?"

"There was only one charge and I… oh man we're in trouble!" Past Donnie and everyone looked in fright as Zanmoran, Mozar, and several other Triceraton soldiers surrounded them with both Past Mikey and Past Olaf in Mozar's claws.

"Guys! You made it!" Past Olaf said in joy.

"That was awesome!" Past Mikey exclaimed. "Thanks for the sweet rescue! So, who's gonna rescue us next?! April?! Casey?!"

"Um… how about Shredder?" Past Anna winced.

"Wait… WHAT?!" Past Mikey and Past Olaf both screamed at the same time.

"Sire, the little ones did not appear to recognize us." Mozar told his Emperor as he gazed at the young Earthlings.

"Hmmm, tell me Terrans. Do you know who I am?" Zanmoran questioned.

"Uh no… should we?" Past Elsa responded in a confused tone.

"Never seen you before." Past Leo added.

"Nuh-uh." Past Raph shook his head.

"Nope." Past Donnie confirmed.

"Pretty sure we would have someone like you." Past Anna added.

"Interesting…" Zanmoran mused. "Seems I must eliminate _all_ the Turtles and all of their pathetic friends to finally be rid of you!"

* * *

 _The Ulixies_

The ship had already entered Earth's atmosphere and was now flying above the city as the Fugitoid addressed the group of heroes.

"Here is my plan." Honeycutt began. "While all of you aid your past selves in stopping the Triceraton soldiers, I will capture the Black Hole generator with my tractor beam."

"That's it?" Elsa asked. "Seems… really simple."

"A bit too simple." Karai narrowed her eyes. "Normally your plans have a lot more moving parts, Fugitoid."

"Seriously, you just drop us off on Earth and fly off with the generator alone? Forget it." Leo stated.

Before Honeycutt could offer a response, April used her crystal to try and peer a bit into his mind. "Eh… I can sense you're hiding something from us Professor. You're… lying to us!"

"What?! He's lying!?" Olaf exclaimed, sounding shocked.

"Okay, spit it out Fugitoid! What's your game?!" Kristoff stated as he drew his hatchets; while Casey, Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Karai did the same for their own weapons, even Sven stood ready for a fight.

"There is no game!" Honeycutt stated. "It is imperative that you all follow my exact plan! Without question!"

"We… can't make that promise Professor." Even Donnie was starting to distrust him.

"Professor… please just… I want to believe you but… you need to tell us the rest of your plan." Anna said, trying to sound reasonable.

"We don't have time for any of that." Elsa stated. "I'm sorry Professor but… we can't trust you alone."

"We're going to Earth alright! And you're coming with us!" Raph stated as even Chompy gave a chipper on his shoulder.

"No, I am not." Honeycutt turned his back to the group. "And if you will not implement my plan… then you are no longer wanted on this ship!"

Before anyone could say anything else, the floor opened directly underneath all the heroes as they all fell and slid down a brief slide before they were completely ejected out of the Ulixies and sent falling into New York below, with them being over one hundred feet above the street.

Most of the group screamed as they fell and Elsa was more than ready to use her powers to help everyone, but before she could, they were all caught in a tractor-beam from the Ulixies before they were gently sat down.

"Is everyone okay?" April asked around.

"Do we _look_ okay to you!?" Kristoff exclaimed, sounding very irritated.

"He just kicked us out of the ship!" Sven exclaimed.

"But… the Professor saved us!" Anna quickly said as they saw the Ulixies fly off.

"No, he just felt guilty." Leo stated, having lost all trust in Professor Honeycutt. "You just wait. He's going to steal the Black Hole weapon before the day is done."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, we have to stop the Triceratons! Whatever it takes!" Elsa stated as everyone got serious.

"If everything proceeded like it did last time, this is around the moment where Master Splinter and the Foot be attacking the Triceratons and the rest of us would have escaped from Mozar's ship." Donnie said.

"You mean right before…" Olaf's face was filled with fear. "When Shredder… killed Master Splinter…?"

"That won't happen! Not this time!" Karai exclaimed.

"Come on, no time to waste." Leo said to the group. "Washington Square is right around the corner!" With that; the group ran as quickly as they could with the fate of the entire planet at stake.

* * *

Meanwhile; the past versions of Leo, Elsa, Raph, Anna, Mikey, Olaf, and Donnie, had escaped the Triceraton warship similarly to how they did before with a teleporter, landing on the street behind a truck with the Foot, Splinter, and what few remained of their allies battling the Triceratons on the other side.

"Wow, that Zanmoran and Mozar guy were really weird, weren't they?" Past Olaf said.

"They talked like they knew us. How is that even possible?" Past Elsa asked.

"No time to worry about that." Past Leo said.

"Come on, we got a world to save!" Past Raph declared just as a laser blast shot through the truck, barely missing them. They looked through the hole to see the forces of the Foot facing off against the Triceratons. Without hesitation, they ran into the fray.

But just as they did; Elsa, Leo, Raph, Anna, Mikey, Donnie, Karai, Olaf, April, Sven, Kristoff, and Casey of the present ran into the park as well; bashing down, blowing away, and moving past several Triceraton soldiers to get to the Black Hole weapon as quickly as possible.

Past Raph and Past Kristoff grappled with a Triceraton soldier but all three looked in confusion as they saw the present counterparts of the heroes run past them.

"Wait… were those….?" Past Kristoff questioned.

"Those guys are… us…?" Past Raph stuttered as he and the Triceraton soldier exchanged confused looks.

Just like before, the timer was only seconds away from going off and activating the Black Hole machine. And Master Splinter ran as fast as he could to try and stop it with the Shredder right behind him, but he didn't have the same intention in mind.

"Master Splinter… No!" Leo called out to warn him, just as Elsa stomped her foot and sent an ice-path spreading to the ground in front of Shredder, causing him to slip on his feet briefly and avoid the bladed-strike that would have stabbed Splinter from behind. The rat-master caught the attack and looked enraged.

"What is this?!" Splinter questioned as he glared at Shredder, who lashed out with his other bladed gauntlet, but Splinter ducked and delivered a kick to knock Shredder back.

"I knew you were a snake… but stopping me from saving the world?!" Splinter questioned with appall.

"It is because of you I lost my daughter!" Shredder stated before attacking Splinter.

Elsa and Leo ran as fast as they could. They knew Master Splinter could handle himself now that he knows Shredder is attacking him, and they can stop the Heart of Darkness. With only two seconds to spare, Leo pulled out his energy-gun to shoot and destroy the timer, stopping the activation. Taking no chances however, Elsa thrusted her hands forward and shot her magic out to not only freeze the entire Black Hole generator, but she even waved her hands to create a long and massive fifty-foot bladed-fence around the frozen weapon to prevent anyone else from getting it.

"The timer's down and it's frozen!" Donnie exclaimed with a smile. "We're gonna win!"

However, it was far too early to celebrate as Emperor Zanmoran, who wielded the Blade of Zarathos, and his scales were even more white than before and had only few bits of orange spots left, along with Mozar both teleported onto the ground and faced the two groups of heroes. One consisting of Leo, Elsa, Raph, Mikey, Anna, Donnie, Olaf, Kristoff, Karai, April, Casey, and Sven of the present; along with the exact same group of people from the past. It didn't take long for the two Triceratons to put two-and-two together.

"So, you time-traveled back to save your world." Mozar deduced. "Which means, we destroyed it the first time around, correct? Now it seems we'll win the _second_ round as well!"

The past group of heroes looked mildly confused at their counterparts before Past Mikey spoke up. "Dudes, I get it! Those guys are _us_ from the _future_!"

"No dudes, you're _us_ in the _past_." Mikey corrected.

Zanmoran however laughed, getting everyone's attention. "How very amusing. I never imagined I'd get the chance to kill my greatest adversaries twice."

"Geeze what'd you guys do to make him so mad?" Past Kristoff questioned.

"Don't ask." Kristoff told his counterpart.

"However, before I take the Heart of Darkness and use it to completely annihilate this world…" Zanmoran began. "I am going to personally tear down this city and crush each and every one of you to dust. You'll watch painfully and helplessly as I destroy everything you hold dear! Now… face the full might… OF THE TRICERATON EMPIRE!"

The second Zanmoran raised his blade, it lit with red flames, and right behind him teleported many more Triceratons. Only it wasn't a squad, or even multiple units; it was a whole army! Hundreds upon hundreds of fully armed Triceraton soldiers teleported behind their Emperor and captain. And not just soldiers, an entire fleet of hundreds of Raptor fighters all descend from the sky and lined up above their soldiers. Needless to say, the entire Triceraton army had appeared and they outnumbered the heroes present at least a thousand to one as the enemy army filled up the entire park behind them and even in the streets behind.

All the heroes, past and present, looked in complete and utter shock. "Mama…." Both Olafs gulped.

"Holy chalupa…" Past Anna shrunk back in fear.

Everyone exchanged nervous or even terrified glances, particularly the past and present versions of Leo and Elsa. However, once the present Leo and Elsa's eyes met, their looks became one of determination as Leo held his swords tightly and even Elsa clenched her fists which surged with magic.

"We've come this far… were not giving up." Leo stated.

"We'll face anyone who tries to hurt our home." Elsa said in the same determined tone. "Even if it involves flying straight into hell."

Their brothers, sisters, and friends developed the same expression as they all drew their weapons; even their past selves joined in, willing to help out in any way they can, this was their home to after all. But… right as they started their advance to the enemy army…

" _Such strong determination."_ A voice congratulated the heroes from the communications on their spacesuits, much to their confusion. _"Fortunately, you won't be alone."_

From behind on the group's left, a triangular interdimensional portal opened up; only instead of it being pink like how the Kraang typically use, it was blue. Everyone turned around in surprise to see three figures walking through it; they were the Utrom council: Queen, Rook, and Pawn, in their respective exo-suits.

"The Kraang…?!" Past Karai exclaimed.

"No, those are Utrom!" Anna said with an excited and relieved grin as most of the heroes looked in surprise, particularly Elsa and Leo.

Queen gave the pair a smile and a nod as multiple large blue Utrom portals opened all around from behind the heroes, both on the ground and in the air, causing Mozar to glare with Zanmoran looking in minor surprise.

From the portal behind Queen, Rook, and Pawn; stepped out an army of at least a hundred Utrom droids, along with several hovering large laser cannons. And from one portal on the right of the Utrom; stepped out the former Triceraton gladiator Zeno, wielding a stone sword in his right arm with a massive mallet in his left; with the leader of the Triceraton defectors Zura right by his side wilding a stone trident. The portal began to move behind them to reveal nearly all the warriors among Triceraton defector tribe.

"More Triceratons?!" Past Raph exclaimed.

"Trust us, _these_ are the good guys." Donnie said with an elated grin as they saw more and more aid coming out of all the dozens portals opening around them. Out of one portal stepped out Mona Lisa and Sal Commander, much to the surprise and elation of one red-clad Turtle.

"Mona…?" Raph looked with a loving grin.

Mona gave a loving look towards Raph as even Sal Commander nodded toward Elsa before they both shouted "Rokka! Rokka!"

"Rokka! Rokka! Rokka! Rokka!" This was heard all over the area as most of the portals exited an entire army of Salamandrians of all shapes and sizes, males and females. Many were about as tall as Mona and Sal, others were ten feet tall, the same height as Triceratons even. They were all sorts of colors; blue, green, red, black, even polka-dotted and stripped, each one was wielding a weapon or two from swords, blades, and laser guns, even the larger ones carried energy-gatling guns on their backs. Even an entire fleet of Triceraton fighters exited out of the portals opened in the sky.

And it didn't just stop with them. Out of one portal exited an army of Daagon soldiers, each one wielding either a blade or a trident, personally led by Queen Hiidrala herself who was on an Utrom hoover device. Even a large group consisting of at least a hundred Aeons hovered out of the portals in the sky, each one had hands glowing with white energy. Out of one portal even came the small army of mutants known as the Punk Frogs, all being led by Attila the Frog, Genghis Frog, Rasputin the Mad Frog, and even General Napoleon Bonafrog. Even Bigfoot herself stepped out of the portal, with the advanced vehicle known as the Hot Rod riding by her side, driven by none-other than the reformed, yet still crazy, hunter known as 'The Finger' with the mutant chicken Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D. in the navigator station of the vehicle.

But the biggest surprise came from one of the last portals was the army of Arendelle! Over a hundred soldiers from the home kingdom of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna stepped out the soldiers, all clad in green, each armed with at least a sword and shield, or a musket. But the most incredible thing that stood alongside them were large cannons, the type that one would put on a ship, each one sitting on a large piece of hovering Utrom technology; and they were manned by none-other-than the Trolls, with Grand Pabbie himself being at the lead.

Nearly every friend and ally the Turtles and Arendelle Royal Family ever made from their home worlds and on their space journey had arrived to give them aid. Even the young timetress Renet Tilly stepped out of her own time-portal with the Time-Scepter in hand.

Even Bishop scurried toward his fellow Utrom council members as a new Utrom droid body was given to him, allowing him to stand up right as he was given an energy bazooka. "Is that everyone?" He asked Queen.

"What? You wanted more?" Queen asked with a playful smile.

Right as she said that however, a familiar roar was heard as Marshmallow himself had reformed his whole body; and he wasn't alone. The massive snow-goliath had used this time to free the Mutanimals and their other allies who were riding on his back. As Marshmallow joined the army; Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, and Mando Gecko all jumped down and readied themselves. Even Slash smirked as he brandished his Morning Star.

All the heroes; the Turtles, the Arendelle Royal Family, and their friends, both present and past versions, were beyond excited and relieved to see all their friends had come to help them in their most desperate hour. Elsa would have cried tears for joy, if she didn't think about adding her own additions. With as much magic as she could muster; she stomped onto the ground and shot her arms out. Ice spread along the ground and snow above it as it all formed to take multiple solid shapes. Within seconds; a force consisting of thirty Ice Dragons, fifty smaller Ice Pterodactyls, twenty Ice Triceratopses, ten Ice Stegosauruses, and even five Ice Tyrannosaurs Rexes had all come to life and joined the army which now appeared to outnumber the Triceraton Empire army by at least three-to-one.

Elsa and Leo both turned and glared hard at Zanmoran and Mozar, both looking rather nervous as even Zanmoran instinctively took a step backwards.

The past and present versions of the heroes took the lead as they each drew their respective weapons or readied their powers. Elsa herself grew her Ice-Wings and even created a large ice-sword in her hand as she uttered one word.

"Booyakasha."

With that; everyone in the heroic army of humans, mutants, aliens, and magical beings charged forward. Most of the group ran or hovered in the air close to their friends with Marshmallow and his Ice Dinosaur brothers taking the lead while the Ice Dragons and Ice Pterodactyls took to the sky and joined the flying Salamandrian fighters.

Zanmoran pointed his blade forward as Mozar drew his energy gun. "DESTROY THEM ALL!" The Triceraton Emperor ordered as his army charged as well. The Triceraton soldiers ran forward while the Raptors flew in the air.

Both armies clashed as the war ensued. Elsa flew in the sky as she sent a blizzard down to freeze some of the front-most Triceratons while her past counterpart did the same to blast several more around them. This cleared the way for Marshmallow, and the ground-based Ice-Dinosaurs, as well as Zeno, to plow their way through many of the Triceratons soldiers. Explosions erupted all over the ground as laser fire was exchanged from all sides and even the Salamandrian fighters engaged the Raptors in an aerial war, even as the Ice Dragons provided aid with their ice-fire and Ice Pterodactyls relied on their claws and teeth.

* * *

As war erupted all around the park and even into the streets and onto the buildings around the area; the forces of the Foot consisting of Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface, Bebop, Rocksteady, and the Rat King had managed to find some safety on top of a large building as they saw the war progress.

"Well… this is unexpected." Fishface commented.

"Yeah boy. I heard of calling the cavalry, but this is insane dog!" Bebop sated.

"Perhaps retreat would be the wisest course of action." The Rat King recommended. "Once the Turtles and their _many_ allies finish with the Triceratons, they may very well turn their forces on us."

"Yes. Retreat is best option." Rocksteady agreed.

"Well Tiger Claw?" Rahzar asked their second-in-command.

"The rest of you meet up with Stockman at our rendezvous point." Tiger Claw advised. "I shall retrieve Master Shredder." He activated his jetpack and flew into the warzone as the mutants of the Foot began to make their retreat.

* * *

Zanmoran used the Blade of Zarathos to launch a wave of fire to incinerate two teen foot Salamandrians and a few Daagon troops before he fell on his knees and saw how most of his scales were almost completely white and he was getting colder by the second. He glared with hateful eyes once he saw the Past Elsa.

Past Elsa threw her arms out to freeze a Triceraton soldier before she saw a wave of blood-red flame incoming. Acting on instinct, she quickly threw up an ice-wall, which shattered upon impact and sent her flying. Before she knew it, Zanmoran loomed above her.

"Get away from her!" Past Leo appeared and slashed at Zanmoran to knock him back; but he wasn't alone, as Leo from the present flew in on his jet-pack to land and kick Zanmoran in the face multiple times just as Elsa flew in on her wings and swung her large ice-sword to knock Zanmoran down onto the ground.

Both versions of Leo and Elsa stood their ground as they saw the tyrannical Triceraton Emperor stand back up.

"Past or present… you insects have been a thorn in my side for too long! Mark my words, before this day is over… I will destroy you!" He spun his blade as it lit in fire again before he shot a wave of the blood-red flames at the four heroes; forcing them to scatter as they charged in and engaged him.

Mozar used his blaster to gun down a charging Ice Stegosaurus before he was pelted in the back by several exploding pucks from both Casey and his past-self who pucked the normal and photon-pucks at him. He growled as he aimed his gun at them, but was rammed down by past Sven, though he stood his ground, Sven from the present came in and tackled Mozar from behind. As the two versions of the mutant reindeer held the Triceraton captain down; both versions of Kristoff appeared as they brought their hatchets down onto him; this caused him to roar in pain as he shot out his arms to knock everyone off him. He immediately picked up his gun and got ready to blast them, only for his blaster to be shot and destroyed by Anna as she twirled her own laser-pistol like a professional gunslinger as she stood alongside her past self, who wielded a sword, and both versions of April.

"No matter." Mozar threw away his weapon. "I only need these." He cracked his knuckles before charging at them horns-first.

Master Splinter ran towards three Triceratons that shot at him, but he was quick to avoid their laser fire as he jumped, while holding his own blade and made multiple rapid slashes which dealt fatal blows to the enemy Triceratons before they fell. However, he could barely block the bladed strike from Shredder as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Saki, we are literally in a warzone and you still insist on fighting me?!" Splinter exclaimed.

"The only thing that matters to me is your death, rat!" Shredder cursed before going on the attack; however before he could press the attack, Past Karai suddenly appeared in front of him and dealt him a kick to his face, sending him backwards to the Karai of the present that dealt a cartwheel kick to his jaw and knocked him down briefly, though he steadied himself on his claws as he saw both versions of Karai stand with Master Splinter.

"Miwa…" Splinter looked towards both versions of his daughter.

"Look, it's a long story, and we'll explain after we beat the crap out this guy!" Karai stated as they faced the Shredder who recovered.

"That's fine with me." Past Karai agreed as Shredder charged at all three of them.

Though the Imperial Triceratons were able to put up a tremendous fight; the heroic army gained more than enough headway. With warriors as large as the Triceraton defectors as well as experienced fighters like the Salamandrians, the enemy army was beginning to quickly get beaten back. Even the areal fight was a losing fight for the Triceratons. Salamandrians were just as expertise at flying as the Triceratons, and seemed evenly matched; however, the aid from the flying Ice Dragons and Ice Pterodactyls with their ice-fire and claws gave the Salamandrian pilots the edge they need.

While smaller based troops like the Punk Frogs and Arendelle soldiers had trouble against the brutish giants as they only had swords, muskets, and elastic tongues. However, Atilla was able to provide proper strategy in order to see to it that the Triceratons in the general area were easily separated and picked-off one-by-one; allowing Genghis and Rasputin to provide aid with their own battle expertise and led the charge of Punk-Frogs and Arendelle soldiers. Even Hiidrala provided aid with many Daagon soldiers as she lashed out her tentacle-arms to shock and electrocute the front-most Triceratons. Even several Aeons flew down and shot blasts of psychic energy from their hands to blow any incoming Triceraton soldiers away.

One group of Triceratons had surrounded a smaller group of Arendelle soldiers and Daagon troops when suddenly the Hot-Rod came in co-piloted by the Finger and Dr. Cluckingsworth; ramming down and knocking multiple Triceratons as Bigfoot rode on the vehicle and jumped off to tackle one Triceraton and pound him into the ground with multiple punches.

Muckman created a storm of garbage from his body to blind and confuse a squad of Triceraton soldiers; leaving them open for Pigeon Pete to drop some rocks on them, as well as a firing squad of Arendelle soldiers, Salamandrians, and Triceraton defectors to open fire with their respective guns and decimate the squad.

Queen and Rook stood on a hovering pad alongside a line of traditional cannons and advanced laser ones facing a large line of charging Triceraton soldiers as they opened fire.

"Ready…. Aim…. FIRE!" Rook ordered as the Trolls arming the traditional cannons opened fire. The cannon balls shot and exploded on the ground, blasting away multiple Triceraton soldiers as the laser-cannons armed by Utrom droids aimed upward and shot into the sky to obliterate incoming fighters.

"Normally, I'd say 'we're lovers not fighters.'" Bulda said before a stack of Trolls put another cannonball into the cannon she was aiming. "But sometimes… Love hurts! So, eat love you horn-headed jerks!" She fired another cannon to blow away two more Triceratons.

Both versions of Mikey came back-to-back as five Triceratons surrounded them, however they didn't even get the chance to attack…

"COWABUNGA!" Mondo Gecko and Napoleon Bonafrog said at the same time as they rode Leatherhead who tackled one Triceraton before the gecko and frog mutants jumped off and landed on a second Triceraton to punch him and bash him with a skateboard. This let Mikey slash and take down one Triceraton with his energy-tonfas while past Mikey bashed another with his nunchucks, though this only annoyed him as he and the remaining Triceraton were about to attack when they suddenly vanished and re-appeared a hundred feet in the air before falling and hitting the ground hard.

"Ooooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Renet winced, having used the Time-Scepter to teleport the two soldiers into the sky.

"Renet!" Both versions of Mikey hugged her.

Renet chuckled. "Good to see you to Mikey, both of you."

"Dudes, two Michelangelos" Napoleon observed. "This is like… totally cool."

"Ah yeah! You gotta show me your secret Mikey dude!" Mondo said with a grin.

"Later Mondo." Mikey said as he, his past-self, Leatherhead, Mondo, Napoleon and Renet gathered together. "Right now, let's bash some more dino-heads!" They charged back into the battle.

Donnie and Past Donnie both twirled their respective staffs as Past Donnie slammed his in the gut of one Triceraton soldier before Donnie jammed the bulb-end of his staff-scanner into the back of the same Triceraton to electrocute and bring it down. Two more Triceratons were about to charge them, but Rockwell hovered above both versions of Donnie as he telekinetically lifted two Triceraton blasters to gun them down.

"Thanks Rockwell." Donnie said as their Mutanimal friend landed in-between them.

"I must say Donatello, that staff is yours is quite fascinating." Rockwell mused.

"Oh pal, have I got some stories to tell you." Donnie was eager to share what he learned on his journey in space.

"Um, maybe we can compare notes later guys." Past Donnie reminded as they were still in the middle of a huge fight before they engaged the nearest enemy Triceratons

Meanwhile; both present and past versions of Raph worked alongside Slash as they slashed, cut, and bashed their way through a group of three Triceratons; but they soon found themselves glaring at four more, however, right as they aimed their blasters at them, Mona Lisa appeared as she slashed past the enemy with her energy sword, slicing and destroying their weapon before opening fire with her arm-blaster to kill one Triceraton, and leaping at the remaining three, knocking them all down with a flying tail-swipe, and slashing her sword at two of them in their throats before slitting the last one with her arm-blade. She stood above her beaten foes as Past Raph and Slash were beyond surprised as Raph just smiled.

"Whoa… who is that?" Past Raph asked in a dazed tone.

"Pretty much the best woman alive." Raph smirked.

"I like her." Slash nodded in approval as he playfully nudged Raph's shoulder.

She jumped off the pile of defeated enemies to smile at the one she loved. "Raphael."

"Mona… thank you so much…"

"I told you we would assist you; and a Salamandrian always keeps their word." Mona smiled.

"I believe ya." He smirked eagerly. "Now let's finish these horn-heads!" He Mona, his past-self, and Slash all leapt back into the battle.

Five Triceratons were knocked back by a tail-swipe from a roaring Ice Tyrannosaurus Rex, however, ten more appeared to surround it and pelted it with multiple lasers blasts. Their combined efforts was enough to bring down the poor beast. However, he was quickly avenged by Marshmallow who roared as he charged with an Ice Triceratops and an Ice Stegosaurs by his side. The two Ice Dinosaurs rammed and trampled four of the Triceratons as Marshmallow swept his arms to knock back two more while stomping on the rest with his enormous feet.

"Yeah! Go Marshmallow!" Olaf cheered as he and his past-self both rode on Marshmallow's head.

"This is so exciting!" Past Olaf exclaimed. "I never thought I'd be riding with myself into battle!"

"The universe is full of wonderous places my handsome friend." Olaf told his past self. They heard a roar as they turned to see the gladiator Zeno having some trouble. "Oh no! We have to help Zeno!"

Zeno swung his stone-sword and mallet in every direction to knock back multiple Triceraton soldiers; but it seemed like a squad was behind him ready to open fire and kill him. However, salvation came as Marshmallow charged into the squad and knock several down with his hand-swipes and stomps. The commotion caused Zeno to turn around and attack the remaining squad. With several stomps, clashes, and weapon swipes; Zeno stood on equal height with Marshmallow among the defeated squad of enemies.

"Thank you, my friends." Zeno nodded.

"You're welcome!" Both versions of Olaf waved to Zeno as Marshmallow gave a nod himself. Both giants then charged into battle together.

Meanwhile Bishop fired his laser bazooka as he stood back-to-back with Sal Commander, who fired with his arm-cannon, and even Zura stood her ground alongside them, swiping down her trident to bring down a Triceraton soldier.

"Hmm, I never once imagined I'd fought alongside an Utrom _and_ a Triceraton." Sal Commander said.

"I guess we can thank our common friends for that." Zura commented.

"Yes, and just as they have chosen to place their trust in us, we will fight to protect their home together!" Bishop stated.

"Agreed." Sal nodded.

"Here-here." Zura smiled as well as the three charged into battle as comrades in arms.

Meanwhile; Splinter continued to parry his blade against Shredder's gauntlets as their battle came under the Washington Square Arch, but past Karai quickly zoomed in with a kick to his face, but he caught her by the foot and slammed her into Splinter, however this left him open for the Karai of the present to fall down and slice at him with her blade before jumping up and driving her sword into his left shoulder; causing him to yell in pain. Though he swiped the claws from his right arm at her to knock her back as he addressed his wound.

Karai was helped up by her father and past self as the injured Shredder dragged his claws along the ground menacingly. "I will rid the world of a vile monster!" He lunged his claws at Splinter who ducked along with both versions of his daughters as his blades hit the stone wall.

However, Splinter caught one arm-thrust and delivered a palm strike to dislocate the entire elbow, rendering both of Shredder's arms useless.

"The only monster here is _you_ Saki!" Splinter stated.

Shredder roared in response as he was about to attack with what he had left; only for both Past and Present Karai to appear, each in their own mutant-serpent forms to lunge at the injured Shredder and coil their lower bodies around him as they each lunged their teeth and serpent-arms at him; biting all over his body and injecting as much venom into him as possible before Past Karai coiled Shredder tighter as Present Karai let go before Past Karai sent Shredder flying into the air like a springboard. Karai then coiled to shoot herself in the air and meet Shredder before transforming back into humanoid form and driving her blade right into Shredder's spine before jumping up and kicking him down and sending him crashing hard onto the ground; shattering what was left of his spine.

Past Karai had turned back to normal just as her present-self landed and they both immediately went to their father just as Tiger Claw arrived.

"Master Shredder!" He approached his downed master, having seen the Kuro Kabuto knocked off his face. Nearly every bone in his body had been broken; his left arm was impaled and bleeding, his right arm was dislocated, and his spine was completely stabbed and shattered.

Tiger Claw picked up the gravely injured Shredder as he saw both versions of Karai supporting Master Splinter. "You have won _this_ time, but don't count the Foot out for long." Tiger Claw vowed as he used his jetpack to carry his master and escape the warzone.

Both Past and Present Elsa thrusted their arms forward to create a massive combined blizzard that shot strait at Zanmoran, who spun the Blade of Zarathos in front of him like a rapid helicopter-blade as the flaming-blades acted as a shield; but he could still feel the intense cold spreading throughout his body and found himself being forced back. This left him open for both versions of Leo to come in from behind and slash at his back with their respective swords, causing him to howl in pain as the force of the blizzard blasted him back, causing him to smash into several trees.

Zanmoran however quickly pulled himself up as he sent a wave of flame in the direction of the heroes forcing them to scatter. Past Leo jumped and slashed at him, forcing him to drop the Blade of Zarathos, but Zanmoran caught Past Leo by the foot and slammed him hard onto the ground before punching him and sending him skidding hard across the ground. Past Elsa tried to help him as she sent a wave of her magic at Zanmoran, who was quick to pull up the Blade of Zarathos and send a wave of blood-red flame to counter it. Past Elsa shielded her eyes from the blast, but this left her open for Zanmoran to grab her by the throat and pin her to the ground as he began to strangle her. However, he quickly lost all feeling in his hands as they became numb, as did most of his body.

Before he could dwell on it further, he felt several painful stings in his back and turned to see the glaring Leo and Elsa of the present facing him, Leo having shot him with his energy-gun and Elsa hit him with several icicles. Zanmoran growled as he turned his attention towards them and went on the attack.

Elsa was the first to run forward as she created a spinning ice-mallet in her hands which she drove up into Zanmoran's jaw like an uppercut. Though the mallet shattered, it did some damage as Leo was the next to attack with several slices from his blades before Leo drove his feet into Zanmoran's chest and knock him down. He got back up and was met with Leo and Elsa fighting together. Elsa sent a punch with a fist-construct made out of ice before Leo slashed at his side, Elsa was next with an ice-mace across Zanmoran's face before Leo drove his laser-katana into Zanmoran's side causing him to yell in pain before Leo jumped back and allowed Elsa to blast Zanmoran with an attack of pure magic to knock him down onto the ground.

Zanmoran tried to pull himself up, but he fell to his knees and he looked in shock to see all his scales, and even his clothes were turning pale white; this caught both Leo and Elsa by surprise, and even the past versions of Leo and Elsa as well.

"What's… what's happening to him…?" Past Leo wondered as Past Elsa's eyes widened.

"It's… it's just like with Anna…"

That caught the present Elsa by surprise as she remembered what she did to him on Magdomar. "I… I froze his heart." Even Leo looked stunned at that.

"You…" Zanmoran uttered as it was so cold, that he could barely move. "You will fix…. Fix this…" He shuddered in pain. "Cure me… cure me… now!" He shouted to Elsa.

Elsa's surprised look became one of defiance as she shook her head. "No."

"What…?" Zanmoran muttered.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Elsa told him. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. And I can't think of a single person in this or _any_ universe that would love a monster like you."

Having lost all sense of sanity; Zanmoran roared as he charged directly at Leo and Elsa, both standing defiantly and glaring at the freezing tyrant. Just as he reached out to them with his claws, his body shifted and turned completely to ice, just as Anna did before. Leo and Elsa then both yelled as they delivered a simultaneous upper cut to shatter Zanmoran's frozen form, ending him once and for all.

"EMPEROR ZANMORAN!" Mozar exclaimed in horror, having witnessed the death of his Emperor, but this was the least of his own worries as both Anna and April ran around Mozar to pelt him with lasers; leaving him open for Past Anna and Past April to slash at his legs with their respective sword and tesen, bringing him down to his knees. Kristoff ran and impaled his hatchet into his back just as Past Kristoff did the same action on Mozar's side, causing him to yell in agony, even as both versions of Sven ran at his back and smashed their antlers into him just as Present Casey threw his photon-pucks into the air, letting Past Casey puck them all into Mozar's face for explosive results and sending him crashing hard onto the ground.

Mozar found a gun pointed to his face and saw the glaring Anna, along with Kristoff, Sven, Casey, and April looking down at him with a glare, along with their past selves.

"Give up Mozar." Anna told him. "Your leader is gone, and most of your army is to. You've lost."

Mozar looked around to see the mighty Triceraton army falling to pieces. The last Raptors had all been destroyed in the sky as what started as hundreds of Triceraton troops had fallen to less than a single hundred, maybe even less than fifty, and they were already on their knees. However, despite this, Mozar refused to accept defeat.

"This is not over!" He exclaimed as he activated his teleporter on his side to teleport him back to the warship.

And it wasn't just him; all the surviving Triceraton soldiers that were either on the ground or still fighting were teleported by their captain back to their ship, much to the surprise of those in the heroic army as all the fighting was brought to a sudden end.

* * *

Mozar stumbled and limped as he was now on the bridge of his warship. "Take us back to the mothership!" He ordered the engineers. "Emperor Zanmoran…. I swear that I will avenge you! I will use the mothership's Devastator to obliterate the Earth-city and all our vile enemies gathered below! Then, I will retrieve the Heart of Darkness from it's ashes and wipe out the entire Earth! I will lead the Triceraton Empire in your name as I personally wipe out the home-planets of all those who dared to come here and defy us! Kraang, Salamandrians, Aeons, Daagon, humans and mutants… _none_ shall be safe… from the wrath of Emperor Mozar!"

* * *

As all the allies in the army helped up their injured comrades across the battlefield, both Past and Present versions of Karai helped Master Splinter get to the center of the park where he was met with an embrace from the present versions of Leo, Raph, Elsa, Anna, Mikey, Donnie, and Olaf.

"Master Splinter!

"Sensei!"

"Father!"

These were the shouts of those who embraced their loving father with relief, beyond glad that he survived this time. Even Kristoff, Casey, April, and Sven gathered around and smiled at him as Splinter embraced everyone back.

However, everyone's attention was caught by the sudden appearance of the Ulixies as it activated its tractor-beam to pull the Heart of Darkness out of the frozen-prison Elsa made for it before attaching the device to its haul.

"Oh no." Leo uttered in dread. "Fugitoid's got the generator! It's what he wanted all along!" He exclaimed as they saw the Ulixies fly towards the Triceraton mothership still in orbit.

"Wait… why is he heading _toward_ the Triceratons?" Elsa questioned.

Donnie's eyes suddenly widened. "I… I get it now."

"Get what?" Karai questioned.

"He said the only way to destroy the Black Hole generator is a combination of fusion of dark matter." Donnie explained.

"Yeah, we know that already." Kristoff said. "So?"

"So, the ship is _fueled_ by dark matter, and the Fugitoid's robotic body is powered by a _fusion_ core!" Donnie stated.

Everyone's eyes winded as Leo and Elsa looked at each other with shock.

"That's why he wanted us off the ship!" Elsa stated. "He's not stealing it he's… he's…"

"Sacrificing himself." Leo finished with a strong sense of regret filling his body.

"WHAT!?" Anna almost screamed as she accessed her communications. "Professor don't do this! Please! We can find another way!"

"Don't do it Fugitoid!" Mikey also called to him.

"Don't go Professor Honeycutt! Don't sacrifice yourself!" Olaf also called to him.

* * *

Professor Honeycutt already had everything set. He had set the dark matter fuel regulator of the Ulixies to overload and exposing his own fusion core. He could hear the desperate cries of the friends and family that he knew, lived, and fought with the past six months but new there was no other alternative.

"It has to be this way my friends." He told them through their communication-links. "If you knew my intent, you would have surely tried to stop me. And for that… I thank you."

* * *

The Triceraton Mothership was primed and ready as it aimed its central weapon directly for New York's location.

"Sir, we are ready and awaiting your command."

Mozar narrowed his eyes. "Power up the Devastator! Destroy this city and all our enemies now!"

* * *

The central unit at the bottom of the Mothership, as well as those within the docked warships, all opened and powered up, and would fire to unleash the power equivalent of multiple nuclear blasts in less than a second, but it was too late.

Professor Zayton Honeycutt had already set the Ulixies to crash into the exposed central Devastator-unit in the Triceraton mothership just as his own ship was ready to overload, as was his own fusion core.

"Let it be known…" He spoke to his comrades one last time. "That you are my friends… and I love you all."

* * *

Mozar saw the incoming Ulixies as his face palled with horror. "Oh no…" The Ulixies made contact with the Triceraton Mothership's Devastator just as it exploded. "NOOO…!"

* * *

 ***BOOM!***

The explosion lit up the night sky like the sun had suddenly appeared. Everyone on the battlefield; human, mutant, alien, and magical being, all covered their eyes to avoid being blinded by the piercing light. When the light finally vanished, it was gone. The Triceraton Mothership, the whole Triceraton Empire in fact, as well as the Heart of Darkness, the Ulixies, and even Professor Honeycutt himself… they were all gone.

Soon everyone on the battlefield all cheered and gave victorious roars. Salamandrians, Triceraton defectors, the surviving Ice monsters, the Mighty Mutanimals, the Punk Frogs, Daagon troops, even the Aeons and Utroms gave victorious calls. All except for those that had known Professor Honeycutt the most. They had won; the dreaded weapon that was known as Heart of Darkness had been destroyed, and the Triceraton Empire had been defeated once and for all; and they were finally home. Yet, to say the victory was bitter-sweet was an understatement.

Anna immediately leapt into Kristoff's arms and buried her crying face into his shoulders as he embraced her back while Sven, in turn, embraced them both. Karai held her head down as her face contorted one of frustration, regret, and grief while Raph put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Donnie and Mikey locked arms as they had sorrowful expressions themselves, even April cried into her palms while Casey gave a comforting pat on her back. Elsa and Leo both looked towards one another before they embraced each other in their arms, and even Olaf embraced them both around their legs. While their Past counterparts only had concerning and confused expressions, not sure of what to make of all this.

"I do not fully understand what transpired here this evening." Master Splinter approached the group of heroes and their paradox doppelgangers. "But I thank my family, but present and future."

Bishop also approached them. "Speaking as someone who has known Zayton the longest, I would know that he would not want you to feel sad for what has occurred. Through his sacrifice, as well as yours, this whole galaxy has been saved. Billions, if not trillions, of lives across space are in your debt. So be proud." Bishop smiled as he bowed his head. "And let me, as a member of the Utrom council, be the first to thank you."

Everyone else on the battlefield approached the heroes as they to bowed in respect. Salamandrians, Utrom, Triceraton defectors, mutants, Arendelle soldiers, Aeons, and Dagon alike. They all showed their gratitude for the heroes. Even Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Queen, Rook, Pawn, Hiidrala, Zeno, and even Zura, who had picked up the Blade of Zarathos, bowed their heads.

Elsa and Leo both stepped up and spoke to everyone gathered. "Thank you… all of you…" Elsa said emotionally as tears of joy were already forming down her eyes. Leo put a hand on her shoulder as he continued for her.

"You saved our home… thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Leo said, feeling just as emotional as Elsa.

"You have helped to save each of our homes in the past." Zura replied.

"Indeed, we owed you a debt of eternal gratitude." Hiidrala agreed.

"One that we will not hesitate to repay in the future." Sal Commander added. "Whenever you need us."

Now that everything had all settled, the awkwardness of the heroes meeting their past counterparts had fully set in.

"So, uh… what are we gonna do about this?" Past Casey pointed to his present self. "The Earth isn't big enough for two Casey Jones'."

"Hey, back off punk!" Casey pushed his past self-down.

"I love it!" Olaf exclaimed as he faced his own past self. "Hi Past Olaf, do you like warm hugs to?"

"Hi Future Olaf." Past Olaf greeted back. "Yes, I _do_ like warm hugs!" Both Olafs hugged each other without a second thought.

"Yeah… I always kinda wanted a twin sister." April said as she sat next to her past self.

"Wow me to. This is actually kinda cool." Past April said.

"So… how do we… you know handle Arendelle?" Anna asked as she and Elsa faced their past selves.

"Maybe we could rule for one week while you guys go on vacation and switch it up?" Past Anna suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah… this is awkward." Past Elsa voiced.

"Agreed." Elsa nodded.

"Hang on, I'll take care of this." Renet walked toward all of them as she made some adjustment on the Time Scepter. "Let's see… adjust the paradox setting… rewriting… Okay, everyone hang on tight." She flashed the Time Scepter forward as it began to glow; as did both versions of Leo, Elsa, Anna, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, April, and Casey. Suddenly both versions of each were pulled together into one singular light before the flash vanished and there was only one single version of each of the heroes all present.

"Wow… that was freaky dudes…" Mikey said as he looked at his hands. "I'm _not_ seeing double!"

"What did you just do?" Kristoff asked Renet.

"When you deal with time-travel, one unfortunate set-back is you can create a paradox duplicate." Renet explained. "A time-clone basically. But the Time Scepter can take both versions and merge them into one; all their experiences and memories from both versions remain intact as they become one being."

"Wow… that's very clever." Donnie commented.

"Aw… I kinda liked having a twin." Olaf seemed a bit disappointed.

"Look at the bright side, you got a whole bunch more brothers now." Sven pointed back as Olaf saw Marshmallow standing with the surviving ice-creatures consisting of two Ice Dragons, one Ice Stegosaurus, three Ice Pterodactyls, one Ice Triceratops, and one Ice Tyrannosaurus.

This caused Olaf to smile. "Hi new brothers!" The little snowman greeted.

Anna then turned to the allied army as she addressed them and their leaders. "Hey, maybe in a few days, you guys should come to our home of Arendelle! We'll throw a massive party and celebrate together!" She turned to Bishop. "You can do that, right?"

Bishop smiled. "Of course."

"We will be honored to join you in celebration." Mona Lisa bowed with the rest of the leaders as the Utrom began to open multiple dimensional portals to send all the members of their alliance back to their respective home planets; including the Trolls, Marshmallow and his new 'brothers' and the Arendelle army, leaving the Royal Family and their friends behind as they will return to Arendelle themselves soon.

Slash approached Raph and Karai. "Gotta say, I'd seen a lot of weird days. But this has _gotta_ be the absolute weirdest."

"You have no idea." Karai replied with a smile.

"Man, have I got some stories for you pal." Raph told his friend.

"I would like to hear some stories as well." Master Splinter said to Leo and Elsa.

"Maybe tomorrow or during the party later, sensei." Elsa said as she gave a huge yawn.

"Yeah tonight, I think we all need some sleep." Leo gave an exhausted sigh himself.

And with that, the heroes' journey in space concluded as Leonardo, Queen Elsa, Raphael, Princess Anna, Michelangelo, Donatello, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, April O'Neil, Karai, Casey Jones, joined Master Splinter, Slash, Leatherhead, Pigeon Pete, Dr. Rockwell, Muckman, and Mondo Gecko as they left Washington Square to go home for a well-earned rest. As they walked out, Leo and Elsa exchanged a warm smile as they held each other's hands.

* * *

Meanwhile; in Earth's orbit, somewhere admits the debris of the Ulixies, Triceraton fleet, and Black Hole generator, the Fugitoid's severed head appeared to have remained in-tact and yet, unresponsive. However, a tractor beam shined on it as the robotic head was pulled into a ship, which was revealed to be yet another Ulixies.

The severed head was pulled onto the bridge of the ship as it fell into the robotic hands of the paradox double of Professor Zayton Honeycutt, just as the Fugtioid's optics lit up and their eyes made contact.

 **Done.**

 **Wow, this chapter turned out to be MUCH longer than what I thought it would be; but anyway, so much has happened.**

 **The Turtles, the Arendelle Royal Family, and their friends have FINALLY made it back to Earth and defeated the Triceraton Empire once and for all, but not without aid from not only their past selves, but virtually EVERY ally they've ever made! Yeah, this was the kind of finale I had hoped to see in the cannon series, but failed to deliver, so I decided to deliver it myself. I truly hope you all enjoy it.**

 **And instead of the past-counterparts of the heroes going to live in space, I had Renet merge the paradox doubles together. It seemed to make more sense.**

 **So, in terms of the bad guys; Zanmoran is dead, he was frozen and shattered; while Mozar blew up with the rest of the Triceraton mothership. And thanks to a team-up from Splinter and Karai (past and present), Shredder was completely demolished! His arms are now permanently damaged, and his spine is severed and shattered, rendering he rest of his body completely useless. So yeah, he's about done (for the time-being).**

 **Once again, I would like to thank EVERYONE for your support and patience with this story. But it's not done yet. I have an epilogue I plan to upload soon as well; an epilogue that'll give this story proper closure, especially as we see Leo and Elsa finally talking about their feelings for each other. I promise it's going to be a fun, lighthearted, and heart-felt conclusion that you will all love! See you soon with the finale of Frozen Turtles in Space!**


	23. Epilogue

**Hi everyone. Well, this is it. The final chapter to Frozen Turtles in Space. I said it before and I'll say it again, thank you all so much for your praise and support throughout this entire story; it was a lot of fun to write and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. And with all that being said, I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

 **Epilogue**

It was a bright and sunny day in Arendelle as celebrations occurred throughout the entire kingdom. After spending at least three days sleeping and recovering in New York; the Turtles, Royal Family, along with their friends and family returned to the home kingdom of Elsa and Anna. It was also Casey and April's first time in the kingdom, and they loved it. Of course, it wasn't just them; the Mutanimals of course came to celebrate, as did the Trolls who literally rolled down the mountain. Even the some of the heroes' allies throughout their journey in space came including Mona Lisa, Sal Commander, Zeno, Zura, even Bishop.

The gates to the Castle were open as humans, mutants, and aliens, even magical creatures interacted throughout the celebrating kingdom. Leatherhead gave children and younger trolls rides on his back, as did Marshmallow. Sven, Slash, Rockwell, Muckman and Sal Commander, even Zeno, hung around the soldiers they fought with previously and shared many drinks, with Pigeon Pete of course helping himself to some, if not all, of the bread at the table.

"Cowabunga!" Mondo Gecko skated throughout the streets and happened to skate past a frozen patch of the fiord, which Elsa had frozen at Casey's request earlier so he could show some other teens from Arendelle the concept of hockey, with Kristoff and Sven playing as well.

"Goongala!" Casey slapped his hockey stick to send the puck toward Kristoff who skated past several other teens and straight to a goal, only for the puck to be intercepted by the mutant Sven.

"Denied!" Sven sent the puck away as the other teens went to get it.

"I so can't believe you guys don't have any hockey here." Casey said as he and Kristoff skated towards Sven. "I mean seriously, you got a queen that make an ice-rink in five seconds flat, and you've never even _heard_ of hockey? That like… defies the laws of physics!"

"Well I'm glad we know about it now." Kristoff said. "Seriously, this is fun!"

"Yeah, way more fun than having to listen to the Trolls sign all day." Sven joked.

"I am so gonna hang out here more often." Casey said with a smirk.

"You'd better, pal. Otherwise we're coming over to New York and really gonna give you a hard time." Kristoff pulled the younger guy into a noogie as he and Sven both laughed.

Meanwhile; Donnie and Anna were showing April around the kingdom's town as well; Anna wore the same dress she did for Elsa's coronation and even April wore something rather fancy herself; a yellow dress going down to her ankles with white heels.

"Wow… this place is so beautiful." April said in awe as she looked around.

"I had a feeling you'd like it, April." Anna smiled.

"Yeah it's really nice." Donnie said. "A nice place to take some time off and relax. A real vacation spot right here."

"Funny, I actually think _New York_ is a good vacation spot." Anna said with a slight smirk. "But no visit to Arendelle is complete until you've tried some good old fashion Arendelle-chocolate." Anna handed April a tray of fancy chocolate snacks.

April took one treat and plopped it into her mouth, and instantly a smile formed on her face. "Wow, this _is_ good. Donnie, we are _definitely_ gonna come back here more often."

"Oh absolutely." The Purple Clad Turtle agreed wholeheartedly.

"You'd better. It's nice to have another girl around." Anna said, giving April a slight hug. She saw the Aeon crystal around April's neck and looked with interest. "You still have that crystal the Aeons gave you, April?"

"Yeah." April looked at it as she held it in her hands. "It's really helping me with controlling my powers."

"You know, I'm sure Grand Pabbie would like to take a look at that." Anna pointed out.

"And maybe I'd like a chance to study magic with him to, get a better understanding of it." Donnie added.

"I thought scientists don't believe in magic?" April teased Donnie.

"Believe me, I've seen more than enough by now to make me a believer." Donnie said.

"We can talk about all that later, guys." Anna threw her arms around both of them. "Come on, let's party!" She pulled them both into the celebration as they both laughed.

Meanwhile; Master Splinter walked throughout Arendelle as well, alongside his daughter. Although Karai had dressed for the occasion to, as per her father's request, she wasn't exactly thrilled about it. She wore a black kimono with red sakuras all over it and had her hear tied in a bun.

"I feel like one of those shallow runway models." Karai grumbled.

"This is a celebration, Miwa." Splinter told her. "You must look your best."

"I know, I know." Karai waved off. "But I prefer a ninja-suit over a dress any day."

Splinter shook his head, but a smile soon formed on his face. "I've heard of all you've done in space. You were strong, you've helped your brothers and your friends, and provided all the support you could." A loving smile formed on his face. "There are no words to express how proud I am of you, my daughter."

A smile formed on Karai's face as she gave her father a hug, which he was happy to return. They quickly broke off and went back into the celebration.

At the same time; a whole bunch of children, and some trolls, including Buda, had gathered around Mikey and Olaf as they told them the riveting tale of their adventures in space.

"It began with a war between two races…" Olaf began. "The Kraang and the Triceratons… The Kraang used a weapon to destroy the Triceratons home!"

"BOOM!" Mikey provided sound effects as the children and trolls looked in awe. "But… the Triceratons return!" Mikey suddenly said. "With the same weapon the Kraang used! The Heart of Darkness!" He waved his fingers to add some intimidation, captivating their audience.

"I am Mozar, Triceraton Captain!" Olaf put on the impression of Mozar. "We will save Earth from the Kraang, by _destroying_ the Earth!"

"What?" Bulda questions with a gasp as everyone else continues to listen.

"Turtles and friends, assemble!" Mikey illustrates with punches and kicks. "Pow! Bang! Kick! Chop! Smash! Triceratons too strong! We lost!"

Olaf then put on an impression of Master Splinter. "We must get help from the Shredder." The audience gasped at that plot twist. "We fight together." Olaf shook Mikey's hand, illustrating the truce between Splinter and Shredder. "Fight! Punch! Slash! Heart of Darkness turns on in seconds! Splinter rushes to turn it off!" Olaf runs in place. "When suddenly… stab!"

"I don't care what happens to Earth!" Mikey put on a Shredder-impression. "All that matter is I win!"

"No!" Bulda and all the kids screamed.

Olaf hung his head down. "The Earth is dead."

"BUT… Last minute save from the mysterious metal man called 'The Fugitoid'." Mikey continued to tell the story. "Rewind the clock!" He spun the hand on a large clock backwards. "Go back in time six months!"

Olaf rose from the ground dramatically. "The Earth lives!"

"Yaaay!" The children cheered.

"Thus, begins a perilous adventure… searching the universe for the pieces of the Heart of Darkness!" Mikey stood up dramatically with sunglasses as a spotlight somehow shined down on him.

"We fight the Triceratons and other monsters!" Olaf continued. "Bam! Bam! Bam! And a new enemy…" He put on an impression of a certain insect-lord. "I am Lord Dregg, king of all bugs!"

"Gross, I hate bugs." One kid commented as the other kids and trolls held out their tongues in disgust.

"Fights are waged, and new friends are made!" Mikey continued. "Good Kraang, good Triceratons, alien lizards, alien _angels,_ merdudes… and this cute little guy." Mikey held out Chompy Picasso in his hands to show the kids and trolls.

"Aww!" They all gushed at seeing Chompy who held his tongue out like a puppy.

"Such a little cutie." Bulda waved a finger in front of the baby alien turtle who bit on it playfully, but Bulda didn't seem to mind.

"And… Raphael finds love." Olaf continued to tell the story. "Mona Lisa! Hardened warrior, beautiful fighter." The kids and especially Bulda paid close attention at this part. "But… betrayal!" Olaf 'punched' Mikey, who fell back as he held his heart for dramatic affect. "I must fight for my planet, not you." Olaf put on a Mona Lisa impression.

"No." Bulda held a hand over her mouth as they audience continued to listen.

"But… Mona's not the bad guy. The real bad guy…" Mikey put on a mask that looked identical to Dregg's face as he put on the insect lord's impression again. "Is me! Lord Dregg! I used Mona Lisa and threatened to destroy her world and I hate love!"

"No! You monster! How dare you do that to love!" Bulda pointed to the Dregg-mask, which Mikey promptly kicked away.

"Raph learns the truth, Raph forgives Mona." Olaf continued. "Fight Dregg together! Kick Dregg's butt!"

"Yaaay!" Bulda and all the children cheered.

"We fight the Triceratons for the last piece of the Black Hole weapon." Mikey continued. "We get the last piece but suddenly…"

Olaf had picked up the Dregg-mask again. "I Lord Dregg have returned! I take the last piece because I'm a jerk!"

"Booo!" All the kids and trolls, especially Bulda, pointed their thumbs down in disapproval.

"Triceratons have the whole weapon and try to destroy the Earth again!" Mikey continued. "But… we're not alone! We have friends, dog! Lots of friends!"

"Friends across the universe: Aeons, Salamandrians, Utrom, good Triceratons, mutants, Daagon, all come to help us! Big fight!" Olaf announced dramatically. "Boom! Bang! Crush! Slam! Triceraton Emperor freezes! Zanmoran's dead! Mozar's dead! Heart of Darkness is destroyed!"

"WE WIN!" Mikey and Olaf announced, ending their story, resulting in their audience cheering.

Meanwhile; Raph and Mona Lisa sat together on top of the roof over the gates to the castle as they overlooked the kingdom.

"So, Mona, what do you think about Arendelle?" Raph asked.

"It is a lovely place." Mona Lisa admitted. "A place too pure for war."

"Yeah, well it has seen trouble in the past. But we pushed our way through." Raph commented.

Mona nodded. "These people seem very strong."

Raph looked down toward the bridge where they saw Zura and Sal Commander talking with Bishop. "What do you suppose they're talking about?"

"Now that the Triceraton Empire has been destroyed; Zura and her tribe may be all that's left of the Triceraton species, rendering them endangered." Mona said, causing Raph to look down, not liking the idea that he helped in endangering an entire species. "However, I believe the Commander and Bishop are working to see if they can help establish better relations between our species'. Now that Kraang Prime is gone, his mental hold over the Kraang should disappear, saving the Utrom race. Two of the biggest threats in the Ten Dimensions are gone, so I can see a long-lasting peace being established."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Raph said with a smile. "I mean, I love a good fight as much as the next guy, but I feel like everyone deserves a big rest after all that's happened."

"I agree." Mona said. "Once this celebration is over, the Commander and I will return to our planet. We'll do all we can to help the surviving Triceratons and Utrom re-establish themselves; as our first gesture of peace."

"Oh, great." Raph was indeed happy to hear that, but a bit glad that Mona would be leaving soon.

Mona Lisa then put her hand on top of Raph's. "However, I promise to come visit you often, Raphael. Rokka Rokka."

Raph had an honest smile. "I'd like that." The two then shared a nose-kiss.

* * *

As all the celebrations continued, Elsa stood on the balcony of her castle, having dressed in appropriate attire for that of a queen and a celebratory event. A long and elegant blue dress with a purple cape, one she added her own touch to with sparkling snowflakes thrown all over. She smiled as she saw her kingdom. It had been more than half a year since she laid eyes on the kingdom, she called home and it felt so good to be back. With a deep sigh, she turned around to leave but was surprised to see a certain Turtle enter her room.

"Uh… Leo!"

"Oh, sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to startle you." Leo apologized. "Guess I should have knocked. But the door was open so…"

Elsa chuckled slightly. "It's fine." She sighed again. "It feels so good to be back."

"Yeah, it really does." Leo agreed as he joined her on the balcony. The stood there silently for a minute, and it quickly got awkward for both of them. They each had something to say and had been meaning to say for a while, but never found a good time to. But, now seemed like a good of time as any.

"Hey uh… Leo. I was… well…" Elsa rubbed the back of her neck. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Leo asked.

"Everything." Elsa said as she just simply let the words come out. "Before I met you and your family, I was only just starting to come out of my shell and let people into my life…. But I always still felt scared of losing all those people. But when I met you… you helped me get stronger… show that I can use my power to protect the people that I love, and I can stand up to people that I never thought I'd stand up to before: Hans, Shredder, the Kraang, Dregg, and now the Triceratons… if I met any of them five years ago, I'd be so terrified I wouldn't even be able to move. But you… you always charge in and stand up to them without even hesitating. You inspired me to become stronger so that I can do the same, that I don't have to be afraid anymore." She looked him right in the eyes. "Leonardo, you made me who I am today. Thank you. I owe you everything."

Leo looked completely stunned at all Elsa just told him. However, he smiled and gave a small laugh. "I think you're giving way too much credit Elsa."

The Queen of Arendelle looked at him in surprise as Leo continued. "I mean, yeah, I'm really proud of how much you've grown and changed, but while I can see where my family and I have helped, I don't think it was just us. Elsa, everything you've done, fighting all those guys, helping to save our friends, even save _me_ from time-to-time, that was all you. You did all that on your own. When I saw you fight, all I could think was 'look at her, she's come so far, and I have to keep going to'. You said I inspired you, well I think _you've_ inspired me."

Elsa didn't quite know how to respond to all of this as Leo continued.

"Elsa, you're the most amazing person I have met in my entire life. Not just for your powers, but for the kind, strong, and good-hearted human being that you are." Leo told her as he gripped both of her hands into his.

Elsa felt her own heart race, as did Leo's. They both knew exactly what to say, and when to say it… and that time is now.

"Leo…"

"Elsa…"

"… I love you."

Both their eyes widened as their cheeks blushed, but a smile formed on each of their faces. Leo was the first to speak.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Elsa, you're nothing short of incredible. You're strong, beautiful, kind and caring, and a capable leader. If I'm as strong as you say, it's only because I got you and everyone else to inspire me and keep me going. I remember back in space when you told me I don't have to share the burden alone, and now, I know I don't. If I have to share it with anyone, I'm glad it's you. So, let's keep sharing it together."

Elsa smiled as she spoke next. "Leo, you've always had that strong sense of justice that I've truly admired. You strive to protect your family and friends no matter what and are ready to take on the whole world… the whole _universe_ if you have to! I want to be stronger so that I can face it all with you. I know I have my share of responsibilities as Queen of Arendelle, and we literally live in two different worlds, but I think this can work out… no, I _know_ it'll work out. I was not courageous enough to say something like this before, but I am now. I'll always fight beside you Leo, and I'll help you share that burden."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Leo said as Elsa threw her arms around him, and he returned the hug. They pulled away slightly and looked deeply into each other's eyes, and before they knew it, their lips met for their first real kiss. The first of many for the newfound power couple.

However, their moment was interrupted as they not only heard calls of startle and distress from the people down below, but also saw a familiar vessel coming down from the sky, causing the two to look in complete and utter shock.

"Is… is that…?" Elsa stuttered.

"Come on!" Leo took her hand and they both ran into the castle.

* * *

By the time Leo and Elsa ran out of the castle and into the courtyard; they met up with Raph, Mikey, Anna, Donnie, April, Casey, Kristoff, Sven, Karai, and Olaf as they had equal looks of shock on their faces as everyone else; human, magical, mutant, and alien looked in awe at the descending vessel coming for a landing in the courtyard.

"It… it can't be…" Donnie stuttered.

"But… we're looking right at it." Anna said as her voice was filled with so much emotion.

"It's the Ulixies!" April exclaimed as they saw the ship that they had called home for the last six months land right in front of them.

"But that's impossible! It was destroyed!" Karai stated.

The bay door opened as a bridge extended to reveal a familiar robotic figure that all the heroes couldn't believe was standing right in front of them, even as he walked out to greet them.

"Hello everyone. It's so good to see you all again." The Fugitoid greeted enthusiastically as every single one of them looked beyond stunned.

"Pr… Profes… Professor… Professor Honeycutt?!" Elsa couldn't believe her eyes.

"You're…. you're alive…?!" Leo voiced in the same tone.

"Yes, about as 'alive' as a cyborg can get." Honeycutt said in a humorous tone.

"But dude… we saw your ship blow up!" Casey exclaimed. "You went out martyr style!"

"I think I can help explain." A new and familiar voice spoke as a certain timestress exited the Ulixies right behind the Fugitoid.

"Renet!" Mikey didn't waste any time in hugging her, causing her to laugh slightly.

"It's good to see you to Mikey." She told him.

Donnie's eyes widened with realization. "I think… I think I get it now."

"Donnie?" Kristoff asked.

"Guys, remember how there were doubles of each of us because we went back in time?" Donnie reminded. "Well, that would mean there was a paradox double of the Professor as well!"

"No way, are you serious?!" Anna exclaimed.

"It wasn't just a paradox double though." Renet began to explain. "The Professor's brain survived the explosion that took out the Triceratons, and it was in-tact to. It was recovered by the Professor Honeycutt of the past timeline, so with the Time-Scepter, I was able to merge both versions together into one entity like how I did all of you."

"So that means… you're really _our_ Fugitoid?" Kristoff asked with a surprised expression.

"Indeed I am. Bleep!" Honeycutt confirmed.

"Professor!" Olaf shouted as he ran to hug the Fugitoid by his legs. "I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!"

"Good to see you as well, Olaf." Honeycutt said.

Master Splinter then walked to meet the Fugitoid face-to-face. "So, you are the Professor Honeycutt that I've heard so much about."

"Indeed, and you are Master Splinter, I've heard the Turtles and your friends speak so highly of you." Honeycutt greeted.

Splinter bowed his head gratefully. "Thank you, for helping my family."

That thanks however, caused many of the heroes to look down in guilt, remembering how they left things off with Honeycutt on such a sour note before he attempted sacrificed himself for all of them.

"Fugi… no, _Professor_ …" Karai began. "We… I… I'm so sorry for what I said earlier."

"Yeah, I'm sorry to." Raph added, feeling just as guilty. "For saying you don't have a heart and calling you just a robot."

"I'm sorry to, Fugi-dude." Casey also said.

"No, no, I deserved it." Honeycutt admitted. "I made the mistake of inventing the Black Hole generator in the first place; and an even _greater_ mistake in selling it to the Kraang."

"But you still saved us and gave us the second chance we needed." Kristoff said honestly. "We owed you so much, and we still owe you."

"You sacrificed everything, including yourself to try and help us, and… we can't thank you enough." Sven added.

"Professor Honeycutt, you're an amazing person. Thank you for everything and… I hope you can forgive us, me especially." Leo hung his head.

"Do not worry, all is forgiven." Honeycutt assured. "I said it before, that you are my friends."

"You're more than that Professor." Elsa said as tears of joy fell down her face. "You're family!" She wiped the tears from her face as she turned around to address her subjects. "People of Arendelle, and beyond, this _man_ is one of the greatest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting: Professor Zayton Honeycutt! If it weren't for him, none of us would even be here! This man is a hero, and we will honor him as such! So, let's give him a true Arendelle-Welcome!"

With that, everyone in the courtyard; human, mutant, magical being, and alien all erupted in cheers and applause as they welcomed the hero. Even Master Splinter and the Mutanimals, Mona Lisa and Sal Commander, Zura, Zeno, Bishop, and Renet; and even Leo, Elsa, Raph, Mikey, Anna, Donnie, Kristoff, Olaf, Casey, Sven, April, and Karai all applauded and cheered for him.

Professor Honeycutt couldn't contain his emotions at all this. "If… if I had real eyes… I'd be crying now!"

As the cheers continued, Olaf made an announcement. "Come on everyone! Let's get this party started!"

"Uno, dos, cautro… hit it!" Mikey announced as Elsa used her magic to create an ice-stage and a band was already on with people of Arendelle playing guitar, bass, trumpets, and even Casey was at the drums while Mikey and Olaf rose on the stage with microphones as the song began.

"Mikey and Olaf, ya'll." The Orange-clad Turtle began to sign first. _"She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls…._ Hit it Olaf!"

Now it was Olaf's turn to sign. _"I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall!"_

Everyone in the kingdom then began to dance to the music, some danced alone while others danced together. Among these dancing couples were Leo and Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, Raph and Mona Lisa, Mikey and Renet, Donnie and April, with Sven and Karai dancing together for fun. Mutants and aliens all joined in the dance as well, even the trolls. Even the Fugitoid danced with 'the robot'.

"Here we go!" Mikey announced as he and Olaf sang together. _"She's into new sensations, new kicks and candlelight. She's got a new addiction for every day and night. She'll make your clothes off and go dancing in the rain!"_ Olaf danced as Mikey poured a bucket of water over him for illustration. _"She'll make you live her crazy life, but she'll take away your pain… like a Bullet to your BRAAAAAIINN!"_

" _Upside, Inside Out! Livin la Vida Loca!"_ They sang back-to-back with their arms crossed as everyone continued to dance. _"She'll push and pull you down…"_ Mikey and Olaf held up their microphones high as Marshmallow sang in a deep baritone. _"Livin la Vida Loca!"_

" _Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha!"_ They continued to sign as everyone danced even harder. Elsa and Leo even danced together in the center as Leo spun Elsa underneath his hand and they looked deeply into each other's eyes as he caught her. _"She will wear you out! Livin la Vida Loca! Livin la Vida Loca! Livin la Vida Loca!"_

"I have no idea how to speak Spanish but I'm loving this!" Olaf said into the microphone as the party continued.

Several people and mutants, including Mando Gecko and Pigeon Pete performed stage dives and were carried across by the people. When Slash attempted to do it, everyone cleared, fearing he'd be too heavy and landed face-first onto the ground. But he quickly got back up with a laugh.

" _She'll push and pull you down! Livin la Vida Loca!"_ Mikey and Olaf continued to sign as everyone continued to dance and cheer. _"She will wear you out!_ _Livin la Vida Loca! Livin la Vida Loca! She'll push and pull you down! Livin la Vida Loca! Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha!"_

Master Splinter however did not dance. He instead stood off to the side and watched as Leo, Elsa, Raph, Mikey, Anna, Karai, Donnie, April, Kristoff, and Sven, even Professor Honeycutt joined Olaf and Mikey on the stage as they continued to dance with Casey banging the drums even harder. Needless to say, he was beyond proud of all of them. He gave them a loving smile as he watched them enjoy their well-earned celebration.

" _She will wear you out! Livin la Vida Loca! Livin la Vida Loca! Livin la Vida Loca!"_ Both Leo and Elsa shared a quick kiss before they and all their friends and family jumped into the air. " _LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA!"_

 **The End**

 **And with that, "Frozen Turtles in Space" has been brought to a definitive end. Everyone celebrates in Arendelle as the Utrom and Salamandrians as well as the surviving Triceratons establish better relations to help each other and rebuild their species. Leo and Elsa have finally confessed their feelings for each other and shared a kiss. And even greater, they reunited with Professor Honeycutt and have managed to patch things up with him. That was another problem I had with the canon TMNT 2012 series, we saw a hint of the Professor being alive after "Earth's Last Stand" but never saw him again after that, which I felt was disappointing. But now, he lives and is now a trusted ally to the Turtles and Arendelle Royal Family.**

 **Also, I do plan on writing a sequel based loosely on Frozen 2 with elements from the "City at War" arc of the TMNT series mixed in, but not for some time. First, I'm gonna wait for Frozen 2 to be released on Blu-Ray so I can re-watch and analyze it. Second, I got other stories I want to write as well, but I promise that I WILL have the story up eventually (no guarantee WHEN though, but I WILL write it).**

 **Anyway, thank you again for all your support and I will see you next time.**

 **Booyakasha!**


End file.
